La vida luego de una vida
by Galdor Ciryatan
Summary: Tiene una nueva vida, una nueva familia, nuevos viejos conocidos, alguien que hace saltar su corazón... Cosas que antes Kadaj no tenía y quizás no pedía, pero ahora están ahí, innegables, y son parte de su mundo -Yaoi. CloudKadaj-
1. Cicatrices vivas

**Disclaimer**.- Final Fantasy y sus personajes pertenecen a Square Enix.

**Notas**.- Sólo quiero decirte unas cuantas cosas antes que empieces a leer: Este fanfic es un proyecto al que le tengo mucho cariño, es algo muy personal y que me ayudó a darme cuenta de cosas que no sabía sobre mí. Ha tardado mucho en ver la luz, bastante tiempo pasó antes de que comenzara a transcribir y a animarme a ponerlo ante tus ojos; así que quiero que disfrutes leyendo tal como yo lo hice dándole vida, mi querido lector. Espero haber puesto en él el esfuerzo que te mereces y de antemano te agradezco por haber dado clic ahí donde decía:

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **1**.- **Cicatrices vivas**

Sentía que el miedo le azotaba implacable cada fibra de su ser, como un sueño recurrente, como una pesadilla más bien… Y esa noche, así como muchas otras en la vida de Kadaj, el sueño intranquilo tenía el nombre de un ángel: Sephiroth. Para no variar, en esa ocasión estaba solo —o al menos se sentía solo en la habitación a oscuras— y se removía entre las mantas de su cama al tiempo que el sudor frío le arañaba la espina. Sentía y pensaba que la pesadilla era completamente real, creía que en verdad las piernas le temblaban y los músculos le punzaban horriblemente por el dolor de una batalla perdida. Pero eso era solamente lo que alcanzaba a percibir en el instante, y es que no comprendía. De verdad que no lo hacía.

Estaba _consiente_ y al tanto de lo que, en su sueño, estaba pasando, mas parte de su memoria se había esfumado desde aquel día de la batalla contra Cloud y eso le privaba de entender la razón y el por qué de sus pesadillas. A decir verdad, Kadaj había llegado a acostumbrarse a ellas dentro de la medida de lo posible mas no terminaba de entender por qué las sombras de Sephiroth y Jenova continuaban inquietándolo.

Un jadeo afloró de sus labios en plena pesadilla, justo en el momento en que todo el letargo se hacía más confuso y agonizante, y entonces…

Una cuerda se reventó… En la realidad, una cuerda de guitarra se reventó.

— Cielo Santo— masculló quien compartía el cuarto con Kadaj. Ya era la segunda vez que una cuerda se rompía.

El joven de cabello plateado abrió los ojos de golpe ante el sonido poco armonioso que lo rescató del sueño; sus pupilas se dilataron y la oscuridad se hizo más amena.

— ¿E… Estás ahí? — balbuceó Kadaj todavía un tanto aturdido por la pesadilla.

— Sí. Aquí— le respondió y reconfortó una voz familiar.

Kadaj giró medio cuerpo y, ahí, a sus espaldas, estaba _él_, sentado sobre la cama y con la guitarra entre sus brazos.

— ¿Otra pesadilla? — le preguntó.

El joven suspiró y se dejó caer en la almohada. La respuesta era más que obvia.

— Sí— y el sonido de la palabra tembló en su garganta y terminó por ahogarse en la noche. Todavía le sudaba el cuerpo y tenía el cabello revuelto… ¿Por qué, después de tanto tiempo, seguía soñando con Sephiroth y Jenova? Había iniciado una nueva forma de llevar su vida pero ese ángel y esa ingrata madre no se iban de sus maltrechos e incompletos recuerdos. ¿Por qué? Bah…

Kadaj se giró hacia su derecha y se cubrió con la manta hasta el cuello.

— Hasta mañana— le dijo el joven a su acompañante. Se disponía a dormir tranquilo ahora porque, generalmente, las pesadillas no eran tan recurrentes en sus noches, no eran los animales parlantes en las fábulas; no solía pensar en Sephiroth o en Jenova dos veces por noche, de eso nada, trataba de olvidar y seguir adelante porque así se lo había enseñado quien esa noche se quejaba de la cuerda rota.

— Duerme bien— habló _él_ y le revolvió aún más el cabello luego de dejar la guitarra a un lado—. Mañana será un día mejor, ya lo verás… Y mañana tendré que comprar otra guitarra— murmuró.

No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando el letargo volvió a adueñarse de Kadaj, y más que nada era porque tenía la certeza de que no se hallaba solo en la habitación y de que no volvería a ser molestado en la tierra de Morfeo… Al menos por esa noche.

**oOo**

Al día siguiente, con la mente despejada y un bostezo largo, Kadaj se levantó de la cama; miró en derredor y constató que se hallaba en la más pura (pero no incómoda) soledad. Sus cosas no estaban, tampoco la guitarra vieja ni la maleta que _él_ siempre llevaba… De hecho, ni siquiera _él_ mismo estaba, aunque había tenido la gentileza de dejarle a Kadaj un par de prendas de vestir y una nota que rezaba algo así:

"_Kadaj,_

'_Me he llevado nuestras cosas, pero te he dejado algo de ropa. Tuve que salir temprano a entregar una mercancía._

'_La deuda por la habitación ya está liquidada pero sal de ahí antes de que te echen a patadas; luego buscaremos otro lugar para quedarnos o nos iremos a otra ciudad. Todo depende._

'_Búscame luego del mediodía, más o menos. Hasta pronto…"_

Y debajo la firma.

Kadaj miró por la ventana luego de leer la nota. El Sol ya estaba bastante alto.

— Me ha vuelto a dejar dormir hasta tarde— supuso el joven hablando en voz alta para sí mismo, pero luego recapacitó con pasajera indignación—… ¡Me ha vuelto a dejar solo!

**oOo **En otro lugar **oOo**

Cloud ya iba por la séptima entrega del día. Con el Sol acercándose a su cenit y el cielo despejado le daba la impresión de que ése sería un lindo día. Además, el negocio de mensajería estaba excelente y últimamente él se encontraba de mejor humor que nunca, las cosas en su vida parecían estar en orden, se respiraba tranquilidad en el aire, tenía una ocupación, vivía bien y, lo más importante, se sentía en paz consigo mismo.

No había nada que le molestara y tenía una familia y trabajo agradables. De medio tiempo (durante el día) era mensajero y a veces la otra mitad (de noche) servía tragos en el bar de Tifa. Y luego estaban sus dos párvulos favoritos, a los cuales a veces desearía poder tener tiempo completo para dedicarles, aunque no siempre le alcanzaban las horas del día (¿24? ¿Qué tanto es eso? ¡Una nimiedad!). En realidad a veces era un poco desgastante todo el trabajo y responsabilidades que tenía, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Cambiar de profesión y familia y regresar a lo de antes? Nah, de eso nada, mejor se quedaba a preparar margaritas, a entregar mensajes y a jugar con Denzel y Marlene.

De verdad, tenía la franca impresión de que el día sería encantador.

**oOo** De vuelta con Kadaj** oOo**

No es que su vida se hubiese vuelto monótona, pero caminar solo por las calles de una ciudad (conocida o no) le era ya algo muy familiar a Kadaj. _Él_ siempre le decía "Búscame a tales horas"pero rara vez le indicaba dónde, por lo que el joven de ojos verdes solía vagar un buen rato hasta encontrarle, y terminaba haciéndolo porque era inteligente y conocía el tipo de lugares que frecuentaba _él_. De todas formas, se suponía que estar solo y despejar la mente con una buena caminata le hacía bien de vez en cuando. No se quejaba, sólo caminaba.

Andaba sin rumbo hacia el mediodía.

Pasó junto a una pequeña plaza y su mirada distraída fue a dar hasta la fuente de piedra en la que un par de niños jugaban. Aminoró el paso inconscientemente y los escrutó por momentos, apreciando su infantil juego, sus gestos alegres, la forma en que él le hablaba a ella, sus facciones tan parecidas…

"Son hermanos" se dijo. Saber si aquel pensamiento era verdad o no, se encontraba fuera de su alcance. Quizás fuese fruto de su frustración, mas, a sus ojos, parecían hermanos de verdad.

Y es que ahora Kadaj se sentía un tanto nostálgico y con el pecho oprimido; estaban en Edge —hacía tiempo que no pasaban por esa ciudad— y no lograba arrancar el doloroso recuerdo de sus hermanos de su mente. A ellos los podía rememorar casi perfectamente bien, tenía las memorias sobre Loz y Yazoo intactas hasta cierto punto; lo que hacía que los extrañara todavía más.

Siempre habían estado juntos para todo, por todo, y nunca se hallaban indispuestos a ayudarse. Yazoo y Loz había sido una verdadera familia para Kadaj, y cuando despertó _aquél día_ en un lugar que no era precisamente la Corriente Vital ni el Cielo o el Infierno y no vio a sus hermanos ahí, se sintió…incompleto.

Los echaba de menos y no entendía por qué él seguía vivo después de lo ocurrido y ellos estaban perdidos en algún punto del mundo. Nunca supo qué había sido de ellos, lo cual no evitaba que siguiera extrañándolos triste y patéticamente. Los quería de vuelta, demonios, pero estaba por completo atado a la pared a este respecto.

Frunció el seño y aceleró la marcha dejando atrás a los niños que jugaban. Qué rabia, ¡cuánto extrañaba a sus hermanos! Pero viendo el lado amable, la dulce y huidiza cara de la vida, al menos tenía alguien que tomara cuidados por él, que había sido el primer rosto que vio luego de despertar desconcertado y solo, que viajaba con él cada día de su existencia, que le había enseñado que podía tener una nueva vida si se lo proponía y que, igual de importante, le había puesto una guitarra en las manos.

_Él _opinaba que Kadaj podía (y debía) seguir adelante y que, además, no podía estar sin oficio ni beneficio, por lo que además de arrastrarlo en su errante marcha por el mundo le enseñaba a tocar la guitarra.

— "Digamos que, de momento, enseñarte guitarra nos ayudará a que ocupes tu tiempo en algo" — le había dicho en una ocasión a Kadaj. Pero el susodicho "momento" se había extendido meses y meses al punto de que a la fecha el joven continuaba siendo enseñado en el instrumento. No es que fuese un fracaso y no pudiera aprender en tanto tiempo, pero había encontrado en la guitarra la manera de matar sanamente el tiempo y mantenerse ocupado. Claro que cuando las cuerdas se rompían… Bueno, eso era punto y aparte.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente al recordar la primera vez que acarició las cuerdas frías mientras _él_ le decía cómo sostener el instrumento. No todo había sido tan malo desde que _despertó_ a su nueva vida; había pesadillas y dolor en la misma cantidad que risas y satisfacción. Era un equilibrio precario, pero se mantenía.

Siguió caminando varias cuadras sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a una calle en la que más gente se movía sobre las aceras; iban y venían, caminaban y trotaban. Entonces él prefirió dar media vuelta y buscar otro camino menos concurrido. Siempre cuidaba de mantenerse lejos de lugares con mucha gente, sobre todo siendo el lugar Edge ya que no le convenía en sobremanera que alguien lo reconociera y (una de dos fabulosas opciones): _a)_ El pánico surgiera como loco; _b)_ apareciera espontáneamente la brillante idea colectiva de que sería bonito linchar a la Marioneta de Jenova…

¡Cielo Santo! ¡Cómo odiaba que lo llamaran así! En alguna ocasión había escuchado que se referían a él de esa forma y la sangre le hirvió en las venas hasta que llegó el invierno.

Igualmente por eso caminaba con la mirada algo abajo, para que no lo reconocieran —aunque con el paso del tiempo aprendería a hacerse descuidado en ese aspecto— y todo mundo lo señalara como el individuo frustrado en busca de su madre que algún día fue. También llevaba el cuello de una gabardina negra arriba y una boina de igual color bajo la cual ocultaba la mayor parte de su cabello. Precauciones que nunca estaban de más.

En fin, lo único que quizás podría delatar su identidad (o al menos lo peculiar que era como persona) eran sus ojos, pero trataba de ocultarlos de la mirada de quienes pasaban a su lado en la acera. Aún los tenía ambiguos, atemorizantes a ratos (cuando se enfadaba) o que reflejaban su total desconcierto ante situaciones nuevas con una claridad vertiginosa… Y quizás eso nunca cambiaría. Era él, era Kadaj, era la _Marioneta de Jenova_. Y no podía arrancarse la piel y conseguir una nueva.

Como sea, se olvidó un poco de sí mismo y volvió a pensar en sus dos hermanos mientras el tiempo seguía caminando con parsimonia.

**oOo** Servicio de Mensajería Strife** oOo**

Si bien Cloud hacía todas las entregas, Tifa también tenía su trabajo, a veces demasiado (a su humilde parecer), porque entre administrar la mensajería y el bar, lavar caballitos y copas por montones y cuidar de Marlene y Denzel el tiempo se le iba. Estaba considerando la opción de contratar un empleado, ¿por qué no? Un saca-borrachos no le haría mal al negocio, tal vez hasta una persona que hiciera las entregas con de Cloud, quizás alguien que ayudara a cuidar de los niños… Lo que fuera pero que contribuyera a que su tiempo no estuviese completamente lleno de margaritas o vampiritos, de mensajes y paquetes, de "Denzel, cepíllate los dientes" o "Marlene, recoge tus crayones"…

Mientras pensaba en ello un cliente entró, venía a dejar dos paquetes; era un hombre alto, de cabello bermejo, corto en la nuca y largo al frente que dejaba caer sobre su rostro, tenía una expresión serena y, allende, traía gafas oscuras. Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Tifa y le dijo "Buenos días".

Al tiempo que ella lo atendía, Cloud llegó. El rubio portaba ropa oscura que realzaba la palidez de su piel y al mismo tiempo el agradable color de su cabello. Ese día, una expresión un tanto seria pero también amena colgaba de sus labios.

— Terminé mis entregas— declaró. Al decir "mis" en verdad quería decir "las" porque indudablemente era el único repartidor—, ¿tienes más?

Tifa dudó un momento, miró el reloj y luego el par de paquetes del cliente que acababa de llegar.

— No. Creo que sólo estos dos…y además ya casi es la una— luego se dirigió al hombre de cabello bermejo: — Cerramos al mediodía— le explicó.

— Entiendo— y volvió a sonreírle de una manera que parecía, francamente, encantadora, lo cual animaba mucho a Tifa. Por regla general, le ponía de muy buen humor ver gestos de alegría en la gente; se le contagiaban—. La verdad no es nada urgente. Podría entregarlos yo pero tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Tifa asintió y volvió la mirada hacia Cloud.

— Entrégalos más tarde y quédate a comer. Le dije a Marlene que tal vez hoy sí estaríamos todos juntos…

Cloud y Tifa cruzaron algunas palabras más entretanto el hombre observaba con curiosidad al rubio; le resultaba ajenamente familiar, como cuando ves algún famoso en la TV y luego te lo topas en vivo y en directo pero sin reconocerlo del todo. Si la mujer hubiese llamado a Cloud por su nombre o el bermejo se hubiese fijado en el nombre del establecimiento ("Servicio de Mensajería Strife") lo habría reconocido de inmediato como el hombre que tenía el record de derrotas hacia Sephiroth. Mas no lo hizo.

— Está bien— acordó Cloud con Tifa—, sólo salgo a estacionar la motocicleta, la dejé sobre la acera frente a la puerta.

Y salió.

No parecía el preludio de una gran conmoción.

**oOo **De vuelta con Kadaj **oOo**

Otra cosa que también extrañaba mucho eran las peleas —en el buen sentido de la palabra, si es que lo tiene—. Solía pelear mucho con sus hermanos, pero para ellos era un juego, una actividad más en la larga lista de cosas que hacían juntos. Lamentablemente para Kadaj, gran parte de las veces perdía. Yazoo y Loz tenían la odiosa costumbre de aliarse en su contra para molestarlo; sin mencionar el hecho de que era el menor de los tres. No obstante, eso le había hecho ser más fuerte… Una cosa más que agradecerle a sus hermanos… Una cosa más para extrañarlos.

Pero debía dejar de pensar en el pasado con tristeza. Ya pasaba de mediodía y tenía que buscar a alguien. Se arregló la boina y los mechones que de ella escapaban como luz de Luna, apretó el paso y en su mente empezó a tararear una canción, la primera que había aprendido a tocar y que todavía recordaba.

Tal vez y ése iba a ser un día mejor que ayer… Tal vez y no.

Tendría que vivirlo para saber.

**oOo Continuará oOo**

**Notas.-** Sí, bueno, hay algunas cuestiones que quizás es conveniente puntualizar: Kadaj ha perdido parte de su memoria; Marlene vive con Tifa, Cloud y Denzel (¿Por qué? Digamos que ha sido culpa mía por completo; no conocía bien FF cuando ya me había puesto a escribir como poseso. Suprimamos a Barret, ¿vale? Y digamos que esto es como una especie de AU); y un personaje del que no sabes mucho, ni siquiera su nombre, acompaña a la Marioneta. Para el próximo capítulo quizás averigües más cosas, por el momento, me despido.

Oh, una última cuestión, pido disculpas si este capítulo parece algo disperso. Ahora que lo pienso, luce más bien como un vago prólogo, he he.

En fin, nos veremos luego.

Siguiente: "**Encuentro** **casual**"

**Galdor**


	2. Encuentro casual

**Notas**.- Sólo tengo una cosa que aclararte antes: Aquí el bar de Tifa y el servicio de mensajería de Cloud están exactamente en el mismo lugar, sólo los divide el horario; dentro de éste capítulo se menciona un poco de ello. Recordemos: Semi-AU forzado por la incompetencia de este autor, je.

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **2**.- **Encuentro casual**

Luego de que Cloud saliera del lugar a estacionar bien su motocicleta, Tifa esperó en vano escuchar el sonido del motor, lo que hubiese sido lo más normal; en lugar de eso, dos ruidos secos se oyeron en el exterior: Uno de un golpe fuerte y el otro de un cuerpo que se desplomaba contra el piso. Tanto Tifa como el cliente se alarmaron, siendo éste último quien saliera primero a ver qué pasaba pues la morena tuvo que rodear el mostrador.

**oOo**

Empezó a nublarse a medida que avanzaba el día; lo que al principio era un cielo azul y despejado comenzó a tornarse en un lienzo salpicado de blanco. El aire se respiraba algo húmedo y Kadaj continuaba caminando aún sin tener demasiado claro a dónde diablos se dirigía. Como quiera que fuese, estaba muy cerca ya (inclusive sin saberlo).

Empezó a pensar en la nota que le había dejado. Decía que iría a entregar una mercancía, por lo que si lo hacía en persona Kadaj seguiría vagando muy buen rato ya que no tenía una idea de quiénes eran sus compradores; sin embargo, si la mercancía había sido adquirida por personas que a _él_ no le eran de mucha simpatía, seguro recurriría a algún servicio de paquetería.

Y mientras Kadaj reflexionaba sobre ello, como una señal milagrosa encontró el susodicho lugar —que además era un bar— y si _él _no estaba ahí, en tan singular combinación de establecimientos, Kadaj no sabía en qué otro lugar del planeta podría haberse metido.

No obstante, cuando el joven leyó el rótulo con el nombre del establecimiento, una daga fría y enmohecida removió sus entrañas sin miramientos.

"Servicio de Mensajería Strife"… La última palabra le hizo apretar los puños y sentir una ansiedad desconcertante. Se olvidó de que debía buscar a alguien y cruzó la calle a trancos sin siquiera mirar a ambos lados para confirmar el tráfico inexistente, llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la gabardina y su mirada acosaba la puerta del establecimiento. No sabía qué encontraría ahí, mas algo lo jalaba a acercarse… Era su memoria incompleta, la nostalgia y los recuerdos maltrechos quienes los empujaban a la curiosidad de "descubrir algo más" en medio de su latente y bien encubierta candidez.

Sólo colgaba en su mente, pendiendo de un hilo, la última palabra del rótulo.

Strife…

Y lo jalaba poderosamente. Paso a paso.

Al poner el primer pie sobre la acera de ese lado de la calle, una persona salió por la puerta del establecimiento; rubio, 1.70 de altura, joven e inconfundible, de una mirada fría que al golpear con la de Kadaj se tornó incrédula.

La Marioneta se detuvo en seco al ver a su Hermano Mayor (quien igualó la acción). Por un instante, y entre ellos dos y su pedacito de mundo, el tiempo colapsó y los segundos dejaron de correr presurosos para dar lugar a una especie de pastoso y lento avanzar.

**oOo**

Cloud había tenido la vaga idea de no dejar la motocicleta sobre la acera, pero la desoyó; y ahora que salía a estacionarla correctamente lo lamentaba, y se topaba con unos ojos que reconocería en cualquiera lugar y a toda hora. Le pesara lo que le pesara, era Kadaj quien estaba frente a él, vivo (por desgracia).

El rubio no quiso dar crédito a lo que veía, ¡no era posible! ¡Había visto su vida extinguirse frente a su mirada!... Pero estaba ahí, sus ojos gatunos lo delataban; no necesitaba que se bajara el cuello de la gabardina o se quitara la boina para confirmarlo.

Era Kadaj, nada más sencillo que eso, nada menos agradable.

— Hermano…— murmuró el más joven con una suerte de embelesamiento, y en ello el enfado de Cloud encontró el pretexto ideal para aflorar, arrancarlo de la incredulidad momentánea y hacerle dar un paso hacia la malsana ira.

El rubio no traía consigo ningún arma, pero por Dios que no necesitaba nada de eso para demostrarle a Kadaj que la vida podía ser un lugar muy doloroso.

Por regla general, Cloud peleaba con un sable (en su defecto, dos) porque era el estilo que mejor le iba y que dominaba sin envidiarle nada a ningún otro espadachín, pero si Kadaj había roto la regla de que los muertos se quedan muertos…al rubio no le privaba de la gloria que podía producir el contacto limpio de su puño en la mandíbula de la Marioneta.

Mientras Cloud anulaba la distancia entre ambos le pareció ver una mirada de sorpresa en los ojos de su Hermano Menor, creyó que podía ser a causa de un ataque tan tremendamente inesperado de su parte, es decir, sin arma alguna, ilógico, pero ignoró el hecho al sentir que golpeaba su rostro de forma tan directa que parecía un sueño. A ese punto, la sorpresa volvió a abrazarse al rubio; no le era creíble del todo que Kadaj no hubiese puesto la resistencia debida al puñetazo, no le era creíble tampoco que ahora se estuviese desplomando de costado con una facilidad irrisoria.

Como un impulso básico en él, Strife estuvo a punto de acercarse a la motocicleta para sacar una espada, pero antes de eso se quedó pasmado al observar a un Kadaj que no había podido hacer nada para defenderse y que yacía en el suelo con una cara de dolor que no podía ser fingida.

¿Se había equivocado?

Cloud llegó a dudar… El verdadero Kadaj ya estaría de pie y dando batalla, pero en lugar de eso frente a él no había más que un joven cuyo cabello estaba regado en el concreto (pues la boina había salido volando por el golpe), con los ojos cerrados fuertemente a causa del dolor y apenas siquiera intentando apoyarse en un antebrazo. Llegó a dudar… Llegó a dudar que ése fuera Kadaj.

Lo que Cloud ignoraba por completo era que el pelear y defenderse por medio de la fuerza física estaban dentro del paquete de memorias que el joven ya no tenía íntegras.

Al tiempo que el rubio sopesaba la situación (que en realidad no fue mucho) la puerta del negocio se abrió y únicamente alcanzó a sentir cómo alguien pasaba a su lado empujándolo y se dirigía hacia Kadaj; era el cliente que minutos atrás Tifa estaba atendiendo. El hombre le sacaba a Cloud más de diez centímetros de estatura y algunos kilos de músculo, pero ni siquiera lo hizo tambalearse cuando lo empujó.

— Kadaj… ¿Estás bien? — le llamó el cliente bermejo.

El rubio se acercó a su motocicleta, ahora más convencido de que era muy conveniente tener una espada en su poder por si casualmente Yazoo, Loz o algún otro demente pensaba en presentarse para fastidiar el día o defender a Kadaj.

El bermejo se acercó al joven de cabello plata y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado.

Cloud los miró con curiosidad (y ahora una espada bien firme en su mano derecha). Su Hermano Menor abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de esehombre, quien al descubrir la marca rojiza en su mentón no tardó más de dos segundos en atar cabos y darse cuenta de que era la huella de un golpe reciente.

— ¡Cabrón! — le gritó el bermejo a Cloud—. ¿Tú le hiciste esto? — refiriéndose obviamente al puñetazo—. ¡¿Quién te crees?

Justo en ese momento, y mientras Kadaj se apoyaba en sus antebrazos, Tifa salió del negocio y presenció con confusión la escena.

— ¿Cloud? — pronunció ella mirando al rubio y buscando alguna explicación, principalmente al por qué estaba ahí Kadaj.

Entonces el bermejo alto comprendió quién era, "Quién se creía", porque tal vez muchos conocían el nombre de Cloud Strife pero no todos tenían el placer de haberlo visto en persona, y supo por qué había golpeado al joven. Aún así, eso no le limitó el enojo para con Cloud; se puso de pie rápidamente, furioso, y arrancando a Kadaj del piso con muy poca condescendencia para luego ocultarlo tras de sí en un acto bastante protector.

— ¿Cómo es que él está aquí? — exigió saber el ex-Soldado señalando a la Marioneta de Jenova y alzando su espada para ponerse en guardia. Igualmente, Tifa se puso sus guantes por si la situación se tornaba hosca.

— Viene conmigo, y no queremos problemas, aunque veo que tú sí— dijo el bermejo alto.

— Ya ha causado muchos problemas antes. No le daré la oportunidad de más.

El bermejo apreció que las intenciones de Cloud eran terminantes, así mismo, que una capa de resentimiento añejo se filtraba por entre sus palabras y su tono de voz. Tenía algo en contra de la Marioneta de Jenova, eso estaba claro. Si tan sólo Cloud pudiera comprender, si supiera que él ya no era el mismo de antes.

— Escucha, si Kadaj te hizo daño en el pasado créeme que no le pesa sobre la conciencia— le defendió el hombre de gafas oscuras.

"Claro, no conoce lo que es la 'conciencia'" pensó Strife.

— ¡Raptó a los huérfanos de la ciudad! ¿Y supones que no ha pesarle? — espetó Tifa. Estaba muy resentida por lo que Kadaj y sus hermanos le habían hecho a los niños de Edge.

— ¡No lo sabe! — le gritó, aunque lo más apropiado habría sido "No lo recuerda", pero el hombre estaba demasiado cabreado como para reparar en esas nimiedades.

Por su puesto, a la morena le pareció absurdo el comentario…pero era verdad hasta cierto punto y ella lo ignoraba.

Kadaj apretó el brazo del hombre. Se escondía tras él pero asomaba la cabeza y la mirada. No le sentaba nada bien resguardarse como un cobarde pero, siendo la situación de aquella forma, era lo mejor que podía hacer; si trataba de llevar a cabo un enfrentamiento Cloud lo empalaría en un parpadeo. Aún así se quedaba con la tentación de cruzar palabras con él, de acercarse a su pasado por más malo que éste hubiera sido, y vaya que las acusaciones en su contra se oían muy mal. De todas formas no le importaba, no recordaba si había hecho daño, por lo que no le afectaba lo que dijeran de él. Lo único que quería era echar una hojeada a su pasado, ver a través del velo. Una pregunta, al menos una pregunta…

— Cloud, yo…— habló con algo de duda, tan impropia de él, dando un paso fuera del resguardo de quien le protegía, misma persona que lo hizo callar mirándolo a los ojos a través de las gafas.

— Hey, no hables, no tienes que decir nada… No a ellos. No van a entender, pero es su problema.

Harto por completo, Cloud se lanzó en su contra. ¿Qué importaba si Kadaj parecía un tanto diferente? De cualquier manera, dejarlo vivo no era muy sano para la humanidad en general.

El filo de su sable apuntaba algo alto; podría haber cortado de tajo la cabeza del bermejo…de no ser por Kadaj, quien en el último segundo lo jaló del brazo para tirarlo hacia atrás. El hombre de gafas no era precisamente ligero, tendría más o menos la constitución de Loz, pero a la Marioneta de Jenova no le fue imposible derribarlo en pos de su bien. Mientras caían (mucho antes de tocar el suelo) la espada de Cloud pasó justo frente a sus ojos —una distancia demasiado pequeña a gustos del bermejo— y lo contemplaron a él en contrapicada… Así, la palabra "imponente" brotaba en una idea imposible de contener.

Cloud se veía más alto obviamente, el Sol de mediodía habría llenado de sombras su rostro bajo los mechones rubios de no ser porque ya estaba nublado y no había rayo de luz que se atreviera a tocar directamente su blanca piel, la ropa se mecía en torno a su cuerpo con ligereza al igual que su cabello mientras enmarcaba su rostro y el porte de seguridad que proyectaba al pelear era sostenido y potenciado al mismo tiempo por su fuerza, su agilidad y su mirada fría…

En medio de aquella visión que tenía frente a él, Kadaj golpeó el suelo con la espalda y en una mueca de dolor cerró los ojos entretanto abría la boca para quejarse. Mientras, el bermejo no se quedó a disfrutar de la caída libre. Kadaj había soltado su brazo al golpear el piso y ahora se sentía dispuesto a pelear, a defenderlo. Y si no lo había hecho antes era porque, básicamente, era un poco despistado; había esperado no toparse con Cloud y que Kadaj no armara ningún escándalo mientras pasaban por Edge. Gustaba de tentar su suerte, y al haber fallado ésta se encontraba algo desconcertado. Además, era un hombre que evitaba los confrontamientos violentos, comerciante de armas como era pero que prefería la vía pacifica de la conciliación. No obstante, si había que pelear sabía defenderse bien. Sólo…necesitaba calentarse. Y se lo demostró a Cloud apoyándose en la palma izquierda y en un pie para no caer con fuerza sobre Kadaj, se lo demostró dando una patada cerca del mango de su espada para mandarla a volar y luego sonriendo.

El rubio conservó su mirada seria y se dispuso a saltar para recuperar su arma, sin embargo, el otro se incorporó con rapidez y alcanzó a tomarlo del tobillo. Tuvo tantas ganas de azotarlo contra el suelo, "Ojo por ojo…", le embargaba un deseo profundo de ver a Cloud tendido en la calle marcado con el signo inconfundible de un traspiés en el pelea…tal como había visto a Kadaj al salir del local del servicio de mensajería y bar. Mas no pudo disfrutar de algo así porque Tifa se incorporó a la pelea; no la vio venir, sólo sintió su puño enguantado golpearle el rostro y el impulso que lo sacó de equilibrio y lo lanzó más allá de los rangos normales del puñetazo de una mujer. Tuvo que soltar a Cloud y éste cayó al piso al fin y al cabo, pero no de la forma que hubiera querido el bermejo. Además, recuperó su espada, que ya venía de vuelta a tierra firme.

Tifa le sonrió a Cloud con todas las intenciones del mundo de apoyarlo.

Al instante, Kadaj se puso de pie enfurecido por lo que ella acababa de hacer. El bermejo era quien cuidaba de él, llevaba casi un año haciéndolo sin tener realmente la obligación, había tomado la responsabilidad en sus manos desde el primer día cuando encontró a Kadaj solo y sin nada en el mundo, cuidaba de él a sabiendas de lo que había hecho en lo que bien pudiera llamar su "vida pasada", cuidaba de él en las noches de pesadillas infames y siempre le decía que mañana sería un día mejor, lo cuidaba de forma maravillosa a pesar de que a veces lo dejaba solo, con él había construido las mejores memorias de su vida presente, le enseñó a tocar la guitarra y lo llevó de viaje día tras día sin preocupación alguna, le mostró que había cosas y malos recuerdo que podía decidir abandonar y otros que podía conservar siempre, que no tenía que olvidar a sus hermanos para empezar una nueva vida y que no tenía por qué comportarse como la gente esperaba, es decir, igual que antes. Y con todo y sus defectos (que tal vez igualaban a las virtudes antes mencionadas), ¿cómo se atrevía Tifa a golpearlo? ¿Cómo se atrevía ella, eh?

Kadaj se lanzó contra la morena (otra persona hubiera acudido con el bermejo para ver cómo estaba, pero el joven no era así, actuaba movido por la rabia en pos de la venganza en lugar de la preocupación latente en pos de averiguar el estado físico del otro).

— ¡No vuelvas a tocar a Ícaro! — le advirtió Kadaj a Tifa antes de alcanzarla.

— Yo me encargo — murmuró ella a Cloud.

El rubio no estaba muy convencido. Sentía la culpa y la responsabilidad de que su Hermano Menor estuviese ahí respirando el aire que era para los vivos; no obstante, Kadaj ya no se veía tan fuerte, no había dado un solo golpe desde que se hallaba ahí y, a decir verdad, no parecía tan amenazador.

Así, el rubio dio un paso atrás antes de que su amiga y el de cabello plata se encararan. Que se arreglaran entre ellos, que Tifa entretuviera al otro mientras él trataba de sacarle algunas respuestas al bermejo alto… "Ícaro", como le había llamado Kadaj.

— ¿Cómo es que él está vivo? — le preguntó Cloud aproximándose.

A su vez, el bermejo se levantó del suelo en donde lo había dejado el golpe de Tifa y adoptó la compostura propia de la situación que le abordaba: En guardia.

— Él no lo sabe y yo tampoco— contestó con algo de desinterés, más centrado en la distancia de Cloud y en sus movimientos.

La punta del sable rozaba el suelo mientras se acercaba a Ícaro, trazaba una línea invisible que amenazaba con intentar alcanzarlo

— Mentiroso— murmuró—. ¡Di quién eres en realidad y qué hace él aquí!

Por segunda ocasión en el día Cloud se lanzó contra él, pero esta vez sólo dispuesto a hacerle 'un poco' de daño y de esa forma poder _persuadirlo_ de que hablara con la verdad.

**oOo**

Cerca de ellos Kadaj sostenía una aguerrida pelea con Tifa. El joven no recordaba bien cómo combatir —hubiese dado su pie derecho por recordar— y no tenía un arma —gracias el cielo Tifa tampoco— por lo que se limitaba a esquivar los puñetazos de ella. Eso sí, conservaba mucha agilidad, lo que le facilitaba la tarea; y seguía teniendo condición física, al menos la suficiente para mantenerse vivo contra una mujer… Y hablando de eso, Ícaro le había dicho un par de cosas sobre pelear con una fémina… No las recordaba bien.

Bah, de seguro no eran importantes…

**oOo**

Ícaro fue a dar al suelo otra vez pero pateó a Cloud desde su lugar ahí —tenía las piernas largas— y observó con gusto el gesto que eso dejó.

— Contesta ya— le exigió Cloud elevando el tono—. ¿Quién eres y qué buscan tú y Kadaj aquí?

El rubio clavó su espada en lo que hubiera sido el hombro del otro, de no ser porque éste rodó por el suelo y el arma terminó enterrada en el pavimento.

El bermejo se levantó de un salto y se acercó a Strife dispuesto a golpearlo en el rostro. En el acto, Cloud sacó la espada del suelo de un solo tirón y con el mismo impulso dirigió el mango hacia Ícaro con la intención tal vez de noquearlo. De inmediato él se detuvo y se dobló hacia atrás para escapar del alcance de Cloud.

**oOo**

Había sido un golpe de suerte nada más, una de esas memorias rezagadas que Kadaj llamaba a gritos hasta que acudían de golpe y sin aviso; y había sido, también, el talón de Tifa chocando contra el bordillo.

Pero el punto era que Kadaj logró hacer tropezar a Tifa, un traspiés ocasional quizás más culpa de ella que de él, y ahora la tenía contra la fachada del bar y servicio de mensajería más que ansioso por ver una mueca de dolor en su hermosa y joven cara. Tomándola de las ropas la elevó del suelo; Tifa era pesada considerablemente, pero en aquel instante Kadaj no se sentía incapaz de nada. La fuerza le anegaba sin remordimiento como algo perdido y olvidado que regresaba con la intención de quedarse, y la sonrisa maliciosa y sádica que antes mostraba tanto ahora había vuelto a sus labios.

**oOo**

— ¿Por qué están aquí? — vociferó Cloud luego de una estocada que jamás llegó a tocar a Ícaro.

El más alto no respondió. Gente incrédula no tenía por qué escuchar el discurso de "Kadaj ha cambiado. Se ha vuelto una persona honrada". Bah, no lo creerían ni en mil años porque ellos pensaban que conocían cómo era en el fondo la Marioneta.

— No entenderías nada— habló Ícaro—. No tratarías de entenderlo siquiera. — Lo decía con un tono tan calmado y seguro que parecía una verdad universal.

En una feroz embestida Cloud volvió a atacar el bermejo; asía la espada con ambas manos y tenía el semblante imperturbable, la respiración regular y cada uno de sus movimientos era fresco y anticipado.

Ícaro puso a prueba sus reflejos y tentó su suerte acercándose un paso al otro y esperando al último momento para salvar el camino del sable. Hecho eso (y quizás más proeza de su suerte) quedó a su costado y forcejeó con él por el arma. Ni soñar que Cloud la entregara pacíficamente; no se desprendería de su arma por propia voluntad, era su defensa y su ataque (y le tenía demasiado apego, dicho sea de paso).

No obstante, si Cloud sobresalía en el manejo de las espadas muy por sobre Ícaro, el bermejo no le envidiaba nada en cuestión de fuerzas; llevaba buena parte de su vida comerciando con armas sin siquiera ser diestro en el manejo de ellas, pero tenía una fuerza tremenda en los puños. Sólo era cosa de aplicarse.

Con su mano derecha tomó a Cloud del cuello sin apartar la izquierda del mango de la espada por la cual forcejeaba y, en un acto bastante ruin, puso su pie en el lugar adecuado para que —si bien ambos cayeran— al menos Cloud fuese el primero en azotar contra el suelo y aflojara el agarre de su arma.

De ninguna forma Ícaro lo liberó. Lo suyo era la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y no tenía la intención de alejarse del rubio; si hacía eso sabía que la agilidad no sería su ventaja.

**oOo**

No fue mucho el tiempo que Kadaj tuvo la ventaja sobre Tifa, sólo el justamente necesario para que el joven recordara lo bien que se sentía pelear… Mejor aún: lo maravilloso que era estar a un ápice de la sensación de victoria o al menos del dolor del oponente. Había olvidado eso ya, mas ahora que las antes dichas percepciones retornaban a su cuerpo y se apoderaban de él con sorda insistencia…parecía el mismo de antes. Para bien o para mal. Y tal vez él mismo no entendía que, en realidad, era para mal.

**oOo**

Probablemente Cloud se hubiera sacado a Ícaro de encima en un tris; tenía la capacidad para hacerlo, de eso no hay duda. No obstante, por sí solo, el bermejo lo soltó…

Fue algo curioso —al parecer de Strife—. Ahora que Ícaro tenía a Cloud bajo sí y quizás hasta dominado (más que en cualquier momento anterior de la pelea), miró en derredor en busca de Kadaj, y cuando lo vio no le agradó nada la escena. Fue ahí que soltó al rubio y se enajenó por completo de su enfrentamiento. No le importó en absoluto. Kadaj era más relevante para él. Quitarle la sonrisa sádica del rostro y borrar todo lo que pudiera conducirlo al fondo pero sin atentar contra lo bueno de su pasado —básicamente sólo Yazoo y Loz— era lo que Ícaro llevaba haciendo cosa de 10 ó 11 meses, y no se estropearía una labor de tanto tiempo por una estupidez.

— ¡Kadaj! — Y se puso de pie hundiendo de lleno a Cloud en la lista de cosas a ignorar.

Entones, el de ojos verdes y mirada gatuna recordó el par de cosas que Ícaro le había dicho sobre pelear contra féminas… Primera: que nunca, jamás, bajo ninguna condición levantaría un solo dedo en contra de una mujer. Ícaro no era precisamente todo un caballero o un príncipe de ensueño, pero respetaba a toda dama y quería que Kadaj aprendiera eso. Un hombre no podía pelear contra una mujer por respeto y nada más que por respeto. Era lo justo.

Segunda: que si pese a todo esfuerzo de evitarlo, el confrontamiento se llevaba a cabo, no daría un solo puñetazo, patada, cachetada, lanzamiento, estocada, disparo o cualquier cosa similar; que únicamente se defendería. Obviamente Ícaro no conocía mujeres tan enérgicas y aguerridas como Tifa cuando enseñó ese par de principios a Kadaj, pero igual y aplicaban.

Así que, por mucho que le pesara abandonar la sensación que producía el hecho de poder lastimar como fue lastimado, Kadaj dejó a Tifa por la paz y su mirada se volcó estrepitosamente en una de arrepentimiento. El joven no veía los ojos del bermejo a través de las gafas oscuras (milagrosamente conservadas tras la pelea con Cloud), pero sospechaba que él estaría molesto.

En otro mundo, es decir, en otra cabeza (la de Tifa), los ojos no querían creer lo que veían, no deseaban dejarse convencer por la mirada de Kadaj —barrida ahora de cólera e ira. Para cuando Cloud se puso de pie, la mujer ya consideraba seriamente la idea de tomarse las cosas con calma y sentarse a hablar. De verdad, Kadaj se veía muy diferente; casi creyó oírle un "perdón" apagado salir su boca luego de que la soltase… Aunque tal vez _creyó_ oírlo más que haberlo _oído_ de verdad. De cualquier forma, llamó a Cloud por su nombre para frenarlo antes de que volviera a atacar a Ícaro.

Ahí el bermejo encontró una oportunidad para conciliar o evadir…o para decir simple y llanamente toda la verdad.

— Miren, Kadaj y yo no queremos problemas. Vamos de paso por la ciudad y es todo. — Caminó con despreocupación hacia la boina tirada en el suelo, como si la pelea hubiese terminado definitivamente, porque eso quería—. Si es lo que les preocupa, nos vamos ya, de inmediato. Pero déjenos en paz. — Recogió la boina y la sacudió. Kadaj se acercó a él luego de una mirada avergonzada y disimulada a Tifa—. Digamos que aquí no pasó nada y cada quien sigue con su vida.

El joven de cabello plateado tomó la boina de manos de Ícaro y se la puso.

Cloud los miró como si no le agradara nada de nada en absoluto.

Finalmente, la evasión no resultó.

**oOo** Más tarde **oOo**

— Hey, ¿puedes abrir temprano el bar y servirme una copa, linda?

No, en redondo, la evasión no funcionó. Ahora todos estaban sentados en la barra del bar (o mostrador del servicio de mensajería, dependiendo de la hora que fuese) y a puerta cerrada.

— Oh, vamos — insistió Ícaro—. Sólo una copa y prometo pagar por ella.

El hombre le dedicó a Tifa una sonrisa inofensiva, jocosa hasta cierto punto, y ella accedió a la petición.

Mientras, la mente de Kadaj se negaba a mandar cierta señal a sus ojos: que se movieran a otro lado porque no los apartaba de Cloud; prácticamente se lo estaba devorando con la mirada, ¡pero con justa razón! Las únicas imágenes que tenía de Cloud eran difusos recuerdos, y verlo ahí sentado en uno de los bancos del bar, en calma y sin empuñar una espada en su contra era algo… Wow, extraño, porque en dichos recuerdos siempre lo veía peleando, pero estático como algún mural sobre guerreros valerosos… Es que presenciarlo en santa paz, con los pliegues de su ropa moviéndose en torno a su cuerpo y el cabello meciéndose ligeramente cada que cambiaba de posición en el banco se le antojaba a Kadaj tan absoluta y ciertamente real que podría tocarlo sin que le dañara, porque ése era el día de _hoy_ y no el de _ayer_, era en ese momento en que Cloud estaba ahí, vivo, de carne y hueso, un trozo de su pasado que podía palpar con las yemas de los dedos sin el temor de que Sephiroth y Jenova le torturaran por ello. Era, a fin de cuentas, un buen pedazo de su pasado… Ciertamente porque era "El bueno", "El héroe", pero también por la gran cantidad de información que llevaba consigo. De alguna forma Kadaj le envidiaba y sentía deseos de acercársele más. Cloud tenía todos sus recuerdos en el lugar debido, en orden, y podía evocarlos cuando quisiese. Qué envidia, pensaba Kadaj.

Tifa le sirvió el trago a Ícaro, quien en eso aprovechó para darle un codazo a Kadaj y carraspear con disimulo a ver si acaso captaba la indirecta de "¡Quita de una vez la mirada de encima de Cloud!".

El rubio volteó hacia Kadaj, pero éste ya había asimilado la indirecta y no lo observaba más.

— Y, ¿bien? — dijo Tifa luego de sentarse junto a Ícaro (al otro lado estaba Cloud, quedando el bermejo y Kadaj al centro) —. Estamos esperando.

Ícaro apuró el trago sin hacer gestos pero sin terminárselo. Le sentaba de maravilla el (valga la redundancia) embriagador sabor del licor. Dejó el vaso en la barra y decidió que tal vez era hora de hablar, de decirle a alguien la historia de Kadaj (la parte buena y más reciente, por su puesto).

— No sé si me van a creer o no, pero ésta es la única verdad que conozco sobre Kadaj y ojala intenten creerla, entenderla.

"Yo compro y vendo armas, por lo que hace cosa de un año o menos estuve comerciando en ciudades cercanas a ésta, incluso pasé por Edge varias veces. En ese tiempo no solía viajar mucho de día, y recuerdo que en una ocasión como a las 6 de la tarde salía de Edge. Habían habido muchos _disturbios_ y no me pareció buena idea quedarme más tiempo. Poco más allá de las afueras…

**oOo **Flash-back **oOo**

… se detuvo un momento. Traía consigo una guitarra y quería echarla al lomo del chocobo con el que viajaba. Ni de loco cargaba el instrumento en el hombro hasta la siguiente ciudad. Además, el chocobo ya llevaba la mercancía (por eso no lo montaba), ¿qué más daba una guitarra extra al peso? Como fuere, el poco tiempo que se detuvo fue suficiente para que alcanzara a escuchar una voz quejumbrosa, como el eco de los sollozos de un niño, cerca de ahí.

Y simplemente, sin causa ni razón alguna, fue cuando encontró a Kadaj. Quizás se trató de un error; todo en absoluto pudo haber sido un error, uno enrome y tremendo. Tal vez Ícaro no debió haber escuchado la voz que se lamentaba por sí misma, no debió sentirse compasivo ni tomar cuidado de un extraño. Probablemente Kadaj no debió ser encontrado —ni siquiera debería haber estado vivo a principio de cuentas— para que así hubiese vuelto a morir en soledad y asunto arreglado. Pero también probablemente, no fue un error, quizás fue una segunda oportunidad.

De cualquier manera Ícaro se responsabilizó por Kadaj. Era una boca que alimentar, una mente perturbada que sanar, un cuerpo frío, lastimado y resentido que arropar, una mirada perdida a la cual devolverle el brillo…pero Ícaro no sopesó eso, lo cuidó día tras día sin esperar una retribución, lo cuidó aún después de confirmar sus sospechas de que era la Marioneta de Jenova, lo cuidó porque él no era nadie para juzgar lo que había hecho en el pasado y lo cuidó, más por esto que por ninguna otra cuestión, porque Kadaj necesitaba que lo cuidaran.

El joven de cabello plateado nunca lo dijo con todas sus letras, nunca pidió que se responsabilizaran por su vida, pero estaba solo. Los primeros días no dijo ni _pio_, y cuando por fin pronunció palabra no fue para agradecer a Ícaro lo que hacía por él, fue para hablar de sus hermanos e invocar su presencia en medio de un mal sueño a media noche y de un llanto amargo que el bermejo no pudo calmar hasta que llegó el alba.

Y de alguna manera extraña y lenta comenzaron a hacerse amigos, a andar juntos por un camino llamado "vida", sin mayores sobresaltos que los típicos del vagabundeo hasta que casualmente terminaron de nuevo en Edge.

**oOo** Fin del Flash-back **oOo**

Claro que Ícaro les contó la versión resumida a Tifa y Cloud, sino, hubiese podido poner en vergüenza a Kadaj o gastar todo el día hablando. Con los pormenores bastó para aplacar en cierta medida la curiosidad y eso estaba de maravilla.

— Sigo sin entender. — Tifa meneó la cabeza—. Kadaj debió regresar a la Corriente Vital.

El bermejo le sonrió ampliamente luego de terminar su trago.

— Es algo que tampoco yo he entendido, linda, y ya llevo casi un año con la duda.

— 10 meses y medio— puntualizó Cloud en un murmullo. Tenía la vista clavada en la barra y la fecha de la última aparición de Sephiroth en la mente.

Kadaj se le quedó mirando de nuevo. Al rubio se le veía muy afectado: Pensativo, triste e incrédulo.

Contrastando, estaba Ícaro. Él parecía hasta entretenido con contar la historia de Kadaj. Pero la verdad lo que le hacía feliz era la ausencia de peleas, la linda chica de cabellos oscuros que estaba a su lado y le prestaba atención y el simple hecho de encontrarse en un bar.

— Desde entonces ya tengo compañía al viajar— siguió el bermejo— y he tratado de enseñarle a Kadaj todo lo correcto que sé. De verdad, casi podría jurarles que se ha vuelto mejor persona y que ya no es el que conocieron antes…pero yo no sé cómo era antes, je je, y no conocí al Kadaj que ustedes sí.

Cloud le dirigió una mirada a Tifa inclinándose hacia adelante sobre sus brazos cruzados en la barra.

"¿Le creemos?" parecía decir la mirada.

A su vez, Tifa inclinó el cuerpo para ver mejor al rubio, levantó las cejas y sonrió imperceptiblemente.

"Tal vez…".

— ¿Nunca han pensado en establecerse, en dejar de viajar? — preguntó la morena para sacarles plática y entretenerlos más tiempo allí. Todavía no le apetecía dejarlos ir sin más ni más.

— Mmm… A veces, cuando nos hemos quedado mucho tiempo en una ciudad, alguien termina por reconocer a Kadaj…o al menos por encontrarlo familiar. Así que establecernos no es algo que…

En ese momento, el hermano de Cloud lo interrumpió.

— Yo sí. — Kadaj se dirigió a Tifa ignorando a Ícaro; y su voz, chillona y aniñada hasta cierto punto, opacó la de Ícaro, que era grave y embriagadora como las bebidas que él gustaba de tomar.

El bermejo se aclaró la garganta y giró medio cuerpo en dirección a Kadaj.

— La verdad es que sí— replicó el joven sin miedo por haber causado una contradicción. En una actitud relajada apoyó el codo contra el borde de la barra y luego dejó descansar la cabeza en la palma de ese brazo; daba la espalda a Cloud y miraba con fijeza a Ícaro.

— Antes te gustaba viajar— dijo el más alto haciendo que una de sus cejas se curvara hacia arriba.

— ¡Aún me gusta! — aseguró Kadaj con ánimo—. Pero ¿no crees que ya es suficiente? Tú has pasado mucho tiempo haciéndolo, no me digas que no piensas a veces en quedarte a vivir en un lugar que te gusta.

La ceja de Ícaro se arqueó más; sobresalía del cristal de sus gafas sin montura pero se perdía en el fleco de cabello quebrado y largo.

¿Echar raíces? ¿Eso era para él? ¿Al menos era para Kadaj, le sentaría bien? ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevaba él pensando en eso?... Es que lo decía con un tono maduro, como si supiera de lo que hablaba y lo estuviese considerando seriamente.

En realidad, sí lo hacía.

**oOo Continuará oOo**

**Notas.-** Bien, creo que ahora ambos sabemos que no se me da muy bien eso de narrar acción. Ruego me disculpes, lector. De todas formas no habrá mucha acción en esta historia, más bien habrá romance, drama, amistad, familia; sin peleas escandalosas y espectaculares.

Como sea, ¡y ahí está Ícaro por fin! Un OC al que quiero bastante y al que di vida precisamente para esta historia y para Kadaj. Ojala llegue a gustarte y me digas qué piensas de él, al igual que de esta historia. Se agradecen los reviews.

Hasta pronto.

Siguiente: "**Un despiste**"

**Galdor**


	3. Un despiste

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **3**.- **Un despiste**

— ¡Hey!, y ¿qué crees que voy a hacer con el chocobo? ¿Venderlo y con el dinero comprarnos un departamento? ¿O planeas que compre una granja?

Le voz de Ícaro era fuerte, un tono más alto del necesario. No estaba enojado, para nada, pero sí confundido por la actitud de Kadaj y eso le hacía (prácticamente) vociferar.

— Me gano la vida… ¡nuestra vida! — rectificó el bermejo— comerciando de ciudad en ciudad, ¿cómo pides que cambie eso de la noche a la mañana?

— ¡No me grites, Ícaro! ¡Te escucho perfecto! — le reclamó el joven, molesto y tensándose. Era muy propenso al enfado cuando el bermejo le hablaba en 'ese' tono—. ¡Además ya ni siquiera cuidas el chocobo como antes! ¡No lo pongas de pretexto! — Dejó caer los brazos a sus costados y frunció el entrecejo—. ¡No quiero ni pensar en dónde lo has dejado esta vez!

Ícaro adelantó el cuerpo hacia Kadaj y luego, con el brazo completamente estirado, señaló hacia afuera (hacia la puerta, mejor dicho).

— Está afuera— le aseguró con el mismo tono imperturbablemente fuerte.

En el acto, la Marioneta se apresuró a negar…

— ¡No está! — gritó haciendo un berrinche, mirando al otro con el enojo pasajero de un niño (porque lo enojos de él para con Ícaro duraban poco) y apretando los puños hasta el punto de que las venas se le engrosaban y los nudillos se aclaraban.

El bermejo torció la boca en un gesto de hastío. ¿Por qué Kadaj era tan terco? Adelantó más el rostro y la nariz de cada uno quedó a un palmo de la del otro.

— El chocobo está ah…— comenzó a recalcar, pero lo interrumpieron.

— ¡No está! — repitió el hermano de Cloud.

Ícaro dejó caer el brazo.

— ¡Santo Cielo! ¡Eres la persona más obstinada de todo el mundo, Kadaj!

— ¡No es cierto!

— Claro que sí.

— ¡Que no!

Era cierto que las discusiones entre ambos a veces iban a la deriva y tomaban rumbos imprevistos. Podían estar peleando acerca de si permanecer un día más o no en tal o cual ciudad y al siguiente segundo Kadaj ya había sacado a colación que la semana pasada el chocobo casi lo pisa por culpa de Ícaro, pero luego, un par de segundos más tarde, el bermejo ya se encontraba revolviéndole el cabello mientras él sonreía dulcemente. Por regla general las discusiones eran esporádicas; casi no se presentaban porque Ícaro era conciliador y pacifista (y amante de consentir a Kadaj sólo para verlo sonreír como un niño, porque para él era como un crío). Sin embargo, había veces en que debía verse firme; una de esas pocas veces (dicho sea de paso) era referente a que el joven aprendiera a manejar armas; ahí la negativa era absoluta.

— A ver, te diré lo que haremos— habló un Ícaro más calmado luego de frotarse la sien con ansiedad y puso una mano en el hombro de Kadaj—. Tenemos todo el día para platicar eso de establecernos y cualquier otra cosa que se ocurra, ¿vale? Nos quedaremos otro día en Edge, ¡hasta dos si tú quieres!, pero basta de molestar a estas buenas personas.

El bermejo se puso de pie y dejó sobre la barra el dinero que le correspondía a Tifa por el trago; evidentemente, quería escapar de ahí.

— Linda— se dirigió a ella—, espero entiendan que Kadaj es inofensivo. Seguiré cuidando de él y veré que no se meta en problemas — Levantó la palma derecha en señal de juramento—, lo prometo. — Después se giró hacia Cloud—. ¿Alguna objeción?

— _Pfff_… — Cerró lo ojos y agachó la cabeza. Quizás sí era inofensivo porque de estar tramando algo ya lo habría hecho, ¿no? Además, poco veía de aquel viejo Kadaj que había llegado a Edge hacía tiempo buscando una Madre.

— Tomaré eso como un "No" — se alegró Ícaro y echó a andar—. Vamos, Kadaj. Tal vez mañana podamos pasar a despedirnos.

— De acuerdo— convino en menor—…pero el chocobo no está ahí afuera.

Acto seguido, el hombre de gafas se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué? ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Por qué insistía en eso del chocobo? Le había dado por su lado, lo acababa de mimar ¡y seguía quejándose!

— ¿Qué…qué acabas de decir? — preguntó aún sin girarse.

— Que el chocobo No-Es-tá-A-fue-ra.

Lo aseguró con ese tono de voz que lo hacía parecer más maduro, también calmado, e hizo dudar a Ícaro.

— En serio, no está. Yo no lo vi— dijo Kadaj con parsimonia. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que no estaban hablando a gritos hacía un instante.

El bermejo suspiró y se dio vuelta.

— ¿Podría alguien negar o confirmar eso? — preguntó.

Kadaj abrió la boca para replicar, pero…

— Tú no, Kadaj. ¿Alguien más quiere opinar?

"Genial" pensó el hermano más pequeño de Cloud. Por regla general, cuando estaban solos, el chocobo era quien en momentos como ese le daba la razón a Ícaro. Siempre se la daba a Ícaro. Kadaj no era el único mimado. Pero dada la ausencia del chocobo (y la cual era tema de discusión) el animalito no podía inclinar la balanza a favor o contra del bermejo. Sin embargo, Tifa sí podía.

— Yo no vi nada— argumentó ella con algo de reserva. No es que le sentara muy bien entrometerse en asuntos ajenos.

"No había ninguno chocobo" pensó Cloud ". Tifa tiene razón".

Una declaración de esa índole por parte de una dama tan encantadora movió el suelo bajo los pies de Ícaro… Él había dejado al chocobo afuera, ¿no?

— ¿Cómo es que nadie nota un chocobo en plena acera? — se preguntó el hombre alto caminando hacia una de las ventanas.

Kadaj apoyó los brazos en la barra y luego la frente sobre ellos mientras meneaba la cabeza en forma de negación.

— No está ahí— murmuró. Su voz se ahogó antes de llegar muy lejos.

Al asomar el bermejo alto por la ventana, luego de separar las persianas para ver mejor, ¿qué fue lo que encontró de pie sobre la acera con plumas amarillas y pico?… Nada… Nada con pico, plumas ni de pie. La calle estaba vacía salvo por la motocicleta de Cloud y unas extraviadas gotas de lluvia que caían de las nubes aquí y allá.

— Cielo Santo— pronunció Ícaro—. No puedo creer que no esté. Se marchó de nuevo— y luego, como si recién entendiera sus propias palabras, exclamó —… ¡Se ha vuelto a largar así como así!

— No sé de quién lo aprendería— dijo Kadaj tras levantar la cabeza (para que el comentario se oyera bien) y luego la volvió a colocar entre sus brazos.

— Y lleva nuestras cosas. Tu…tu ropa, mis armas y…y nuestros…las— farfullaba enojado y a la vez desconcertado, mas acabó por interrumpirse a sí mismo: — Voy a buscarlo. Te quedas aquí y me esperas— le ordenó a Kadaj.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que me quede aquí? ¡Ni lo pienses!

El joven se levantó de un salto, dispuesto a seguir a Ícaro, pero lo único que consiguió antes de poder cruzar el umbral fue un portazo en la nariz —en sentido figurado, claro está— y la voz del bermejo tras la puerta reiterando "¡Te quedas y me esperas!". Kadaj quedó de cara a la puerta lo que le pareció una eternidad y tuvo el tiempo suficiente para imaginar a Ícaro alejándose con rapidez en busca del chocobo, desapareciendo en la siguiente calle, dejándolo ahí… Se encontraba un poco irritado aunque también nervioso; sabía que Ícaro a veces era despistado: No reconoció a Cloud en cuanto lo vio, tampoco se fijó en que era el Servicio de Mensajería Strife, un par de veces al mes olvidaba si le había dado comida al chocobo o no, otro par le daba el doble porque creía que no lo había hecho, a veces dejaba solo a Kadaj y aunque tenía que decirle el lugar y la hora para que lo buscara solamente le daba la hora (por costumbre), inclusive en casos extremos llegaba a confundir la ciudad a la que se dirigían… Pero esto…haberlo dejado solo con Tifa y Cloud, en la casa de ellos… Eso se llevaba el oro en los records de Ícaro.

¿Qué diablos se suponía que iba a hacer él ahí mientras esperaba? ¿Sentarse a tomar café y platicar sobre cómo estaba el clima?... Eran Cloud y Tifa, ¡por Dios!... ¡Era Cloud! El mismo Cloud contra el que un día luchó en plan nada amistoso, el mismo que tal vez no quería saber nada de su hermano menor. ¿Qué iba a hacer Kadaj ahí, eh? ¿Cómo Ícaro no reparó en ello? A menos… A menos que se hubiese ido sin él para evadir el tema de establecerse, ¿sería?

Como fuese, continuaba ahí. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta y echar a correr tras Ícaro, bastante cabreado, dicho sea de paso, una mano cálida le palpó el hombro derecho. Al voltear Kadaj se encontró con una sonrisa no menos afable en los labios de Tifa. El joven no pudo más que devolverle el gesto con entusiasmo.

**oOo** Más tarde **oOo**

Siete cuarenta y cinco de la tarde e Ícaro seguía igual que el chocobo… Ausente.

La feliz familia (entiéndase Cloud, Tifa, Denzel y Marlene) habían comido juntos, los niños habían hecho su tarea, Cloud salió a hacer entregas y acababa de regresar, Tifa se preparaba para abrir el bar y —punto y parte de la feliz familia— Kadaj seguía solo. El joven se había quedado todas las largas horas recluido en la sala por propia voluntad, aburrido y sin nada qué hacer; ni siquiera tenía la guitarra y, aunque la tuviese, las cuerdas rotas representaban un obstáculo para tocarla con propiedad. A veces Tifa iba a verlo, le llevó comida que casi ni tocó y conversaba con él sobre Ícaro, sus viajes y sobre cualquier cosa en general (pero se abstenía de retroceder más allá de 10 meses). La chica quería conocerlo mejor para comprobar la teoría de que no era _el mismo de antes_, además de distraerlo porque se le veía algo decaído, ostentaba la cara de un muchacho algo triste y deprimido (no del antiguo Kadaj). En parte, eso le hizo bien a él, le ayudó a sustentar su "Nueva Imagen" y hacerse de alguien que no distaba mucho de ser una amistad. Para el joven eso era de lo más extraño; no tenía amigos y normalmente no entablaba buenas relaciones con otras personas (ni ningún tipo de relación). Sólo tenía a Ícaro; por lo demás, viajar no le dejaba espacio para socializar firmemente y ni que le hiciera falta, o al menos eso creía.

Cloud también pasaba de vez en cuando a _verlo_, o más bien era a vigilarlo. Pasaba con disimulo por la sala y lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo con incredulidad… Kadaj en la sala de su hogar… Qué locura. Más loco aún: Kadaj sin causar problemas ni preguntar por Jenova. Pero si ya estaba ahí, pensaba Cloud, no haría daño echarle un vistazo de vez en cuando, ¿verdad? Para ver que no hiciera nada malo. Por…seguridad.

En cuanto a Denzel y Marlene… Los niños no se acercaban a Kadaj ni por error. Marlene le tenía miedo; Denzel, rencor. Tifa y Cloud habían tratado de explicarles lo que ni ellos entendían del por qué él estaba ahí. Como fuera, eran niños y no necesitaban explicaciones científicas.

Todo ese teatro por culpa del despistado de Ícaro. Kadaj suspiró.

— ¿Cuándo va a regresar? — murmuró a la nada. Estaba recostado boca arriba en el sofá con los brazos cruzados bajo la nuca, solo… "Solo como el perro" hubiese dicho el bermejo.

**oOo**

Allá por las 9 PM, Kadaj estaba más aburrido que una ostra. Tifa no había vuelto a visitarlo porque estaba ocupada atendiendo el bar. Igual Cloud… El de cabello plateado ya hasta extrañaba esas miradas frías que con disimulo le arrojaba.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al bar. Asomó apenas la cabeza por la puerta que daba a detrás del mostrador en busca de Tifa. No quería entrar al lugar y buscarla porque no le gustaban los bares. La primera vez que escuchó que lo llamaban "Marioneta de Jenova" fue en un lugar así e Ícaro tuvo que sacarlo casi a rastras antes de que el joven comenzara una pelea que tal vez no podría terminar. Desde entonces el bermejo no volvió a llevarlo a ningún bar, y si antes lo llevaba consigo era por no dejarlo solo en la habitación de algún hotel. Antes pasaba más tiempo con él, pero ahora… Bueno, era otra historia. Tal vez por eso había empezado a pensar en establecerse.

— ¿Sí? — habló Tifa al ver el rostro de Kadaj asomar por el umbral—. ¿Necesitas algo?

"A Ícaro" pensó.

— ¿No ha llegado? — le preguntó.

La mujer negó con tristeza ajena y en el acto Kadaj se retiró deprimido.

Tifa fue con Cloud, que estaba despachando unas cervezas, y le dijo que la cubriera, que venía en unos minutos.

"Otra vez va a ver a Kadaj" pensó el rubio acertadamente.

**oOo**

Para cuando ella llegó a la sala, el hermano de Cloud ya estaba de nuevo en el sofá. Tifa se sentó junto a él.

— ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? — cuestionó ella, no por ser negativa, pero no tenía idea de lo que Ícaro podría tardar en encontrar un chocobo en Edge.

Kadaj se apresuró a negar: — No, no… A Ícaro nunca la pasa nada. Seguro se entretuvo con algo.

No obstante, a pesar de lo que decía, se le veía triste.

— Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. Si para mañana no ha vuelto, vamos a buscarlo, ¿te parece?

— ¿Lo dices de verdad?

Algo en el rostro de Kadaj se iluminó súbitamente.

— Seguro— y ella le sonrió.

**oOo**

Cosa de 15 minutos después había mantas y una almohada en el sofá. La casa era amplia y tenía una habitación vacía pero no estaba preparada; y Tifa pensó que, para Kadaj, por una noche, el sofá estaría bien.

A él no le pasó por la mente la idea de agradecer. Creía que, a veces, una sonrisa cubría la cuota.

Kadaj se dispuso a dormir. Era temprano considerablemente pero la noche anterior se había desvelado esperando a Ícaro; aunque al final se durmió solo y tuvo pesadillas.

— Duerme bien — le deseó Tifa apagando la luz.

Antes de que ella saliera, Cloud llegó.

— Un cliente quiere que le devu… ¿Por qué estás a oscuras? — preguntó intrigado el rubio encendiendo la luz.

Tifa se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

— Cuando salgas la vuelves a apagar— le dijo Kadaj a su Gran Hermano.

Cloud vio el bulto envuelto en mantas sobre el sofá y los cabellos color plata en la almohada. Hizo rodar los ojos en un arco parsimonioso y apagó la luz de nuevo.

**oOo**

De madrugada y la pesadilla de ayer se repetía en la mente de Kadaj. Era horrible porque sentía la derrota de Sephiroth y Jenova en carne propia, como si fuera suya, mas no lo era.

Siempre lo utilizaron, fue un títere, ni más ni menos. Antes lo aceptaba con gusto, pero ahora las cuerdas lo lastimaban y sentía que el titiritero era demasiado brusco. Había logrado reventar muchas de las cuerdas, gracias a Ícaro o a él mismo, pero otras seguían aferrando su mente y lo jalaban en dirección a malos sueños. Muchas veces se había visto morir en ellos, con dolor, con agonía, con lágrimas, como fuera, pero siempre al final todo terminaba en una oscuridad profunda y densa que era más atemorizante que el resto de la pesadilla. Era esa oscuridad el climax del sueño porque se sentía como estar abrazado a Jenova, la madre que en realidad no amó tanto a Kadaj como merecía, a la que él se entregó ciegamente para recibir a cambio toda la nada a manos llenas que pudiera llevarse a la muerte. El sueño siempre terminaba ahí, por orden cotidiano…

Pero esa noche, mientras yacía en el sofá, algo fue diferente para Kadaj… No quedó sumido en la oscuridad, no… Se vio a sí mismo en los brazos de Cloud, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos recorriendo su rostro y sin embargo una oleada de calma lo anegaba… Comprensión. Calidez... Sephiroth se había ido, la sombra de Jenova tampoco estaba… Todo gracias a Cloud. Tal como aquel día hacía casi un año.

Y luego…

**oOo**

Cloud se hallaba inquieto. No podía dejar de estarlo con Kadaj ahí.

De madrugada se levantó, iba sólo en pijama y descalzo; atravesó el pasillo y bajó las escaleras en dirección a la sala.

A lo lejos, muy levemente, se oían los rumores del bar. Tifa lo atendía sola durante un rato en días como ése en los que no había mucha clientela. Por eso Cloud ya se había ido a dormir. Los fines de semana sí la ayudaba toda la noche porque el día siguiente el servicio de mensajería no abría.

En fin… Llegó a la sala… La acogedora y bien arreglada sala, con su adorable mesita de centro y 3 sillones (dos pequeños y uno más grande en el que estaba Kadaj)… Y hablando de él… Cloud apreció cómo la sombra que se suponía era su Hermano Menor se removía. Por un instante, el rubio había creído que al llegar allí no encontraría nada y podría dar por hecho que había tenido un sueño. Pero no, la cabecita que sobresalía de las mantas tenías mechones lacios y plateados. Que lo aceptara de una vez: Kadaj Estaba Vivo.

El rubio suspiró. Iba a marcharse de nuevo a su habitación, pero, entonces, Kadaj gimió. El menor volvió a removerse bajo las mantas, sudaba y tenía los ojos apretados.

"Tendrá una pesadilla" pensó acercándose.

Kadaj dio un respingo (el último pues en ese momento el sueño empezó a cambiar de rumbo).

Cloud llegó hasta el sofá y permaneció de pie ante él un momento. La gabardina, la boina, los guantes y el pantalón de su hermano yacían sobre unos de los brazos del mueble mientras que su calzado estaba en el piso; la ropa se encontraba impecablemente doblada.

El rubio miró un rato más a su hermano; entonces le pareció tener una especie de alucinación: Una lágrima brotaba de los párpados de Kadaj. Cloud se arrodilló en el suelo frente al sofá y miró la mejilla empapada el otro; no era sólo una la lágrima derramada. Le tomó del hombro para agitarlo un poco.

¿Las personas podían llorar dormidas? Le intrigaba.

— Kadaj— susurró su nombre.

Cuando la Marioneta de Jenova despertó, se dio cuenta de que una lágrima verdadera, húmeda y no de ensoñación, recorría su rostro. No sabía si las pesadillas habrían terminado para siempre, pero, al ver a Cloud ante él, sentir su mano en su hombro y escucharlo pronunciar su nombre, se echó a llorar de nuevo. La cara se le empapó en un tris y se aproximó hacia Cloud… Lo abrazó. Lo rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente e indispuesto a soltarlo.

La primera reacción del ex-Soldado fue la repulsión, llana e innegable; sintió unas ganas tremendas de apartar con brusquedad a su hermano…pero entonces sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas traspasar su ropa. Kadaj tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del mayor y sollozaba lo más bajo que podía; trataba de controlar su llanto sin lograrlo, humedecía la camisa del rubio inexorablemente y lo abrazaba más fuerte y en un espasmo a cada sollozo.

— Cloud… Hermano…— alcanzó a pronunciar entrecortadamente, no encontraba palabras para agradecerle… Agradecerle que aquel día que ahora parecía tan lejano lo había tomado entre sus brazos cuando todo se sentía perdido, agradecerle por no haberlo dejado caer al suelo patéticamente, por no dar una estocada final y por ser su hermano y abrirle los ojos a que Jenova y Sephiroth no eran tan fuertes como le habían hecho creer, porque él, Cloud, había derrotado a ese ángel (y más de una vez). Lo abrazó por eso y por mucho más, incluso porque el simple hecho de que el abrazo era factible lo orillaba a llevarlo a cabo.

Cloud saltó de la repulsión a la sorpresa y luego dio un paso hacia el compadecimiento. Las lágrimas de Kadaj se sentían tan vivas, tan cargadas de sentimiento que no pudo apartarlo de tajo; claro, tampoco correspondió a su abrazo. Al poco rato, cuando el llanto hubo amainado, Strife lo tomó por lo hombros. Necesitaba su espacio y Kadaj no se lo daba.

La Marioneta aún así no lo soltó; dirigió la vista a su rostro sin apartarse de él, sólo girando la cabeza. Se miraron un momento y Kadaj encontró confusión en los ojos del otro. Lo fue soltando poco a poco, como si no quisiera separarse de él, y se enjugó el rostro.

— Yo…— desvió la mirada de Cloud, quien de nuevo sentía que se trataba de un sueño…uno muy retorcido a juzgar por la cara de Kadaj empapada en pena.

"Será mejor que me vaya o despierte de una vez" pensó el rubio. Se puso de pie sin decir palabra alguna y echó a andar, mas antes de salir de la sala se detuvo y miró a su hermano. Abrió la boca…pero las palabras no salían, se negaban a hacerlo y ni siquiera se sentía lo suficientemente lúcido para pensar en alguna frase coherente. Meneó la cabeza, incrédulo, y le pareció que en ese instante Kadaj le dedicaba una imperceptible sonrisa desde su lugar en el sofá, un gesto algo tímido a decir verdad.

Cloud se marchó. ¿A qué hora iba a despertar él de la pesadilla?

**oOo**

Kadaj volvió a acomodarse entre las mantas.

"Lo desconcerté" pensó "y mucho". No se lamentaba realmente de lo que había hecho; en el momento sintió que podía, que quería y que necesitaba hacerlo. Pero…el desconcierto no había pasado de ser eso, ¿o sí? Porque por un instante, cuando Cloud lo miraba antes de irse definitivamente, Kadaj creyó ver algo en su rostro… Un rubor desvaído y traicionero que le adornaba los pómulos.

Bah, quizás fue su imaginación, aunque, tenía una vista maravillosa a pesar de la oscuridad. O tal vez fueron las lágrimas (o sus vestigios) las que le hicieron ver algo que probablemente no existía.

**oOo Continuará oOo**

**Notas.-** Dejé a Kadaj con Tifa y Cloud. Lo confieso, ¡me declaro el culpable de ello! Tenía que dejarlo ahí, el chocobo fue mi pretexto y Tifa hizo lo suyo. _Deus ex machina_, si tú quieres.

Siguiente: "**Echando raíces**".

**Galdor**


	4. Echando raíces

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **4**.- **Echando raíces**

A la mañana siguiente Kadaj despertó sin siquiera darle importancia al asunto de Cloud; casi ni se acordaba. Serían como las 8 cuando se sentó en el sofá para desperezarse y bostezó, se frotó los ojos sin creer que lo que estaba junto al sofá era real… Una guitarra, acústica, nueva, con sus cuerdas intactas y la madera reluciente a causa del inexistente uso.

Kadaj miró en derredor luego de asegurarse de que el instrumento no era una alucinación. Encontró a alguien apoyado en el umbral de la puerta que daba al comedor; era alto, con cabello rubio-rojizo que caía sobre su cara, cuerpo bien proporcionado, que vestía pantalón negro un poco holgado y una sencilla playera azul marino; no era la octava maravilla del mundo… Era un hombre normal, de lo más común. Lo único que saltaba a la vista considerablemente era su cabello: Desordenado, quebrado, desaliñado… De ahí en más Ícaro no tenía muchas cosas que lo hicieran singular: Amaba el olor a canela, la bebida y a las mujeres (sobre todo éstas últimas dos cuestiones) pero no por eso era un alcohólico y mujeriego, sabía moderarse en esos dos asuntos; también amaba mucho su guitarra, tocarla y enseñarle a Kadaj eran sus pasatiempos predilectos.

— Ayer que encontré el chocobo— comenzó a hablar— le busqué un lugar para que se quedara y luego recordé que ya no teníamos guitarra. Así que…ahí la tienes.

Kadaj esbozó una efímera sonrisa que se vio borrada por la suspicacia.

— ¿Haces esto por lo que dije ayer? — le preguntó a Ícaro—. Compraste la guitarra por eso, ¿no?... Por lo que dije de establecernos.

El bermejo se echó a reír encantado por la forma de pensar de Kadaj. El joven llegó a creer que la guitarra era un trato: Guitarra y vida de vagos o no-guitarra y vida sedentaria.

— ¿Piensas que intento comprarte? — dijo Ícaro todavía sonriendo—. Je je, perdón si lo tomo con humor pero…¿por qué habría de hacerlo? — Caminó hacia Kadaj y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Por qué haría algo así si hoy comenzamos nuestro primer día de vida estable?

El más joven arqueó una ceja e Ícaro ostentó una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

La sonrisa del bermejo se amplió todavía más.

— Lo único que digo es que estás admirando al nuevo empleado del bar El Séptimo Cielo. Anoche que llegué hablé más Tifa, en realidad, conversamos hasta la madrugada; es una chica encantadora y muy comprensiva. Divina. Pude hablarle más de ti y de mí, y creo que en verdad se esforzó por entender. En fin, el punto es que llegamos a un… humm… acuerdo. Voy a trabajar en el bar y a ayudarle a Cloud con las entregas de los paquetes y así conservamos al chocobo. ¿Qué te parece?

¿Qué le parecía? Cielos…

¡Era un sueño!... Todo eso estaba irreal empezando por el hecho de que Ícaro trabajaría en un bar. Y más vale recalcarlo: Ícaro trabajando en un bar, no matando el tiempo ni bebiendo, TRABAJANDO.

— Yo no… Yo…— balbuceó Kadaj.

— Hey, vamos, di algo coherente. ¡Felicítame! Ya tengo nueva profesión— habló alegremente.

El hermano de Cloud agitó la cabeza e inevitablemente una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— ¿Es cierto…de verdad?

— Lo juro por Danny que murió cuando yo tenía 9 años— habló solemnemente por unos minutos para luego dejar escapar otra risita. Cuando Ícaro juraba sobre cosas de su pasado y niñez, había que creerle.

Kadaj no aguantó mucho más y abrazó a Ícaro de improvisto. Fue un abrazo rápido, fuerte y eufórico que dejó al más alto sin aire.

— Tranquilo… Necesito estar en una sola pieza para trabajar.

— Gracias— le dijo Kadaj simple y llanamente luego de soltarlo.

— Te pediría que no agradecieras…pero ambos sabemos que hago esto por ti. — Ícaro dejó la risa de lado y se tornó serio en la medida que la situación ameritaba—. He tratado de darte la vida que te mereces, Kadaj, pero siempre lo hice a mi forma, que tal vez no resulta la mejor de todas, aunque en mis posibilidades y forma de vida sí lo era. Y si ahora tú quieres que lo intentemos de una manera diferente, pues lo haremos. Lo único que te pido es apoyo, ¿vale? Míralo como un proyecto entre tú y yo; lo haremos juntos.

Kadaj asintió igualmente con seriedad… Bueno, toda la seriedad que alcanzaba a conferirle su estado: Recién despierto, descalzo, despeinado, sin pantalones, con las piernas algo entumidas, el estómago vacío y (honestamente) con ganas de ir al baño.

**oOo**

— Esto va a ser como un sueño hecho realidad para ti, ¿no crees? Es decir: Tú, trabajando en un bar.

Ya era como mediodía, tal vez más tarde, y estaban arreglando la habitación en la que se establecerían. Se sentía extraño tener sus ropas en cajones y no en una maleta.

— Ja ja ja— rió Ícaro apática y parsimoniosamente en lo que en verdad no llegaba a la categoría de "risa" —. Búrlate todo lo que quieras. Yo sé que te hace gracia la paradoja, pero te estás olvidando de que también voy a ser repartidor.

— ¿No es raro que Tifa y tú hallan quedado para que trabajaras en las dos cosas? Digo, ¿por qué no dejarte sólo lo del bar?

— Aquí entre nos… — Ícaro bajó la voz—… creo que lo del servicio de mensajería lo hace para quitarle trabajo a Cloud y que pase más tiempo con ellos, ya sabes, en familia.

— ¿Eso crees?

El bermejo se encogió de hombros.

— Da la impresión— le respondió.

Kadaj no hizo más preguntas, guardó silencio y se quedó pensando en algo: La Familia de Cloud… Si él y el rubio eran hermanos, ¿no podían ser familia? Por supuesto el término "familia" visto no del punto parentesco/sangre, sino como algo más orientado a la convivencia, el cariño y la fraternización. ¿Eh? ¿Podían? Kadaj ya lo consideraba su hermano, fuese como mero trámite o de forma vagamente casual, pero hermano al fin y al cabo; ya era un paso. No obstante…¿alcanzarían el calificativo "Familia"? Y si no, ¿cuántos pasos más había que dar para llegar a él?... Kadaj no lo sabía, mas lo que tenía bien en claro era que quería una familia. Ya tenía a Ícaro, ya se habían asentado en un lugar fijo y entre ambos había mucho cariño y confianza…pero Cloud estaba ahí, al alcance de la mano por así decirlo. ¿Por qué no probar suerte y tratar de acercarse a su hermano y (matando dos pájaros de un tiro) a su pasado? Ciertamente, si Kadaj lo intentaba sería principalmente por el cariño; toda su vida había estado ávido de él, Jenova no pudo dárselo y si bien Ícaro hacía su mejor esfuerzo no resultaba suficiente para el hambre de la Marioneta.

Kadaj era un joven que necesitaba mucho, mucho afecto, y ahora que se establecía en un lugar fijo tendría oportunidad de relacionarse con más personas, lo que implicaba tal vez más fuentes de cariño. Eso no pensaba obtenerlo de Denzel o Marlene, pero ahí estaban Tifa y Cloud. Sobretodo consideraba al rubio… Era obvio que no lo conocía bien porque de haber sido así sabría que no era precisamente amoroso y cálido.

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó Tifa asomando la cabeza a la recamara.

— De maravilla— respondió Ícaro.

Parte de lo que habían acordado él y la chica consistían en un techo y 3 comidas al día, interprétese como el lugar donde vivirían Kadaj y el bermejo. Cloud había protestado por eso, le parecía descabellado que vivieran bajo el mismo techo…y también le parecía descabellado lo bien que se estaba comportando Tifa con Kadaj e Ícaro (sólo que esto último no lo mencionó). Se limitó al reclamo sobre tener a su Hermano Menor 24 horas en SU casa, 7 días a la semana…y quién sabe si esa situación se prolongaría por meses, quizás hasta años.

Ícaro había prometido que cuando se normalizara su situación (dentro de los nuevos estándares) buscaría otro lugar para residir con Kadaj…pero Tifa había respondido que de momento no se preocupara, que estaría bien que vivieran ahí, y cabe mencionar que lo hizo con una sonrisa en el rostro. A Ícaro le parecía una joven muy linda, más aún con la sonrisa colgada en los labios. Tenía, además, un encantador brillo en los ojos, cosa que no pasaba inadvertida por el bermejo. Ni de loco la desairaba; si ella decía que estaba bien que se quedaran un tiempo, genial por él.

— Bien. Si quieren bajar, la comida está lista— anunció la chica.

Ícaro asintió y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas (a su pesar) estúpidas, como cuando se desconectaba de la realidad. Tifa rió por el gesto y se marchó. A su vez, el bermejo continuó mirando el umbral como si ella continuara ahí.

— ¿Ícaro? — le llamó Kadaj—. Tierra a Ícaro. Responde.

— Es linda, ¿no te parece? — dijo al fin.

— Como digas— concedió el joven con indiferencia—, pero recuerda que también es tu patrona— le dijo con algo más de perspicacia.

— Hey, eso no le quita que sea una mujer linda.

El gesto de Ícaro se transformó en una sonrisa normal, amplia y jovial, dedicada al comentario de Kadaj y al mismo joven.

**oOo**

En la comida Cloud no estuvo presente. Su hermano pequeño preguntó _casualmente _por él a Tifa y ella le hizo saber que estaba muy ocupado y tenía muchas entregas que hacer. Eso desanimó un poco a Kadaj, pero no se mostró muy decaído por la ausencia. Ya habría más días para convivir con él, ¿no?

"El año pasado buscaba a Jenova, ayer preguntaba por Ícaro y hoy por Cloud. ¿Siempre tiene que estar buscando a alguien?" pensó Tifa con algo de humor.

En cuando a Denzel, tampoco estaba en casa. Había ido a comer a la casa de algún amigo, cuestión que concertó con Tifa y a ella le pareció estupendo puesto que era la primera vez que Kadaj estaría ahí, compartiendo los alimentos, y no quería miradas de odio viajando sobre el arroz y la sal.

Marlene era más moldeable. Ella y Tifa conversaron largo rato y la mujer había tratado de plantearle que Kadaj no estaba ahí por malas intenciones. Finalmente la niña tuvo que dar por sentado que la Marioneta de Jenova había cambiado, si era lo que Tifa decía.

**oOo**

Para la tarde, Ícaro y Kadaj habían terminado de arreglar la habitación que ocuparían. La última cosa que había hecho el bermejo fue mirar con nostalgia la maleta que su chocobo cargaba desde hacía años y acomodarla en un lugar del closet, lugar donde también guardó su mercancía, consistente en armas y un par de cosas más. Luego se desharía de ella (aunque en una forma que no agradaría nada a Kadaj) porque una casa en donde había dos niños pequeños no era lugar para tener una considerable variedad de armas, o al menos eso dictaba el sentido común de Ícaro.

— ¿Cuándo empezarás a trabajar? — preguntó Kadaj con curiosidad.

El bermejo no le respondió ni al instante ni mirándolo a los ojos, se tardó en contestar y lo hizo de forme escueta y algo evasiva.

— En unos días— y calló de tajo mientras pensaba en un tema de conversación que supliera al que proponía el joven de cabello plateado.

No obstante, Kadaj notó el retraso en su respuesta. No era estúpido. Ícaro ocultaba algo y por eso no le miró a los ojos.

— ¿Qué escondes? — espetó el más joven poniendo un gesto de enfado. El mayor se preguntó si acaso tendría alguna especie de radar.

— Nada— dijo Ícaro mordiéndose el labio. Como mucha gente que no sabe mentir, le daba por reírse cuando debía recurrir a una falacia, y por seria que ésta fuera a veces no podía evitar que sus labios se curvaran pícara y traicioneramente hacia arriba.

— No es cierto— chilló Kadaj con un enfado superficial—. Mientes.

El joven se dirigió hacia él (quien estaba al pie de la cama) y lo giró tomándolo del hombro. En el acto la sonrisa de Ícaro hizo su aparición y Kadaj no tuvo ninguna duda de que escondía algo.

— Ícaro— le llamó severamente, como si fuera muchos años mayor que él y fuese a reprenderlo por deshonesto.

— Ay, ya. No es nada— y se sacó del hombro el brazo de Kadaj al tiempo que trataba de ahogar la sonrisa en su boca (cuestión que logró moderadamente). Y antes de que el joven tuviera oportunidad de objetar algo más, lo abrazó fuertemente por el cuello aprovechando su altura y lo hizo dirigir una mirada hacia la habitación.

— ¿Ves?

— ¿Qué? — cuestionó el joven.

— Sólo mira— declaró el bermejo.

— ¿Mirar qué?

— El cuarto, lindo, pues ¿qué otra cosa?

— ¿Y qué con él?

Ícaro dejó pasar un momento, en el cual Kadaj aceptó de buena gana la evasión del otro y trató de encontrar qué diablos debía verle al cuarto… Mas no halló nada, levantó una ceja y luego la cabeza hacia Ícaro; éste a su vez la inclinó para mirar al otro directo a los ojos, la nariz de ambos se rozó y el bermejo declaró con voz profunda:

— Un hogar.

La sonrisa volvía a aflorar, una que no era específicamente de alguien ocultando algo, sino una libre, fresca y que contagió a Kadaj.

Era verdad… Ya tenían un hogar, por Dios que así era. No más vida de vagos, no más buscar un cuarto de hotel cada que llegaban a una ciudad, no más largos trayectos día a día… Ahora tendrían un lugar para descansar en él cada que quisiesen, una cama cálida y una ventana que siempre mostraría el mismo paisaje del exterior de manera constante y confortable.

No más vida de vagos.

**oOo Continuará oOo**

**Notas.- **Ya sabes: dudas, comentarios o sugerencias ponlos en un review. También puedes marcarme faltas de _horrografía_ que encuentres regadas por allí; de vez en cuando se me escapa alguna…o dos…o tres… :P

Siguiente: "**Contras**".

**Galdor**


	5. Contras

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **5**.- **Contras**

No todo en la vida es color de rosa. Como hay cosas buenas también las hay malas. Igual con los _pros_, por cada uno de estos hay un _contra_, sino, el universo no tendría equilibrio.

A Kadaj le vinieron primero los _pros_, pero ahora le tocaba recibir los _contras_ de boca del mismo Ícaro. Y ¿cómo no? Haber cambiado su forma de vida en un tris debía tener _contras_ que tal vez Kadaj no analizó…pero Ícaro sí.

**oOo**

Como a media mañana la Marioneta de Jenova fue al bar para buscar a Ícaro. Había estado tocando la guitarra en el cuarto desde hacía rato y, francamente, comenzó a hastiarse, así que antes de empezar a odiar tan amado instrumento decidió que un cambio de aires le sentaría muy bien.

Cuando llegaba al bar, Ícaro y Tifa estaban conversando, lo hacían en voz baja pero Kadaj no se tentó a espiar, entró al lugar como lo haría normalmente.

— … Yo sé que entenderá— fue lo último que se escuchó de labios de Ícaro antes de que Kadaj interrumpiera.

Ambos mayores, Tifa e Ícaro, se le quedaron viendo sin pronunciar palabra. El más joven tuvo la impresión de que habían estado hablando de él.

"¿Y ahora qué?" pensó.

— Kadaj, ven— habló Ícaro con expresión seria. Eso le daba mala espina al de cabello plata.

Como fuera, el joven caminó cautelosamente hacia los otros, mirando al bermejo y a Tifa de reojo.

— ¿Qué? — dijo.

Ícaro se aclaró la garganta antes de responderle. Él y Tifa se hallaban sentados en una de las mesas del bar y el más pequeño se puso de pie a un lado de ella, esperando que le dijeran que… Bueno, lo que sea que iban a decirle.

— Hey… ¿Sabes…? ¿Sabes por qué no he comenzado a trabajar aún en el bar o en el servicio de mensajería? — La voz de Ícaro se tornó paciente, cálida, parecida a la de un adulto que intenta explicar a un niño las verdades de la vida.

Kadaj negó.

— Bien… Es porque antes de eso tengo otras cosas que hacer, asuntos que dejé pendientes y que tengo que arreglar, ¿entiendes?

Una de las cejas plateadas del muchacho se elevó a la altura correspondiente del "No entiendo pero no me gusta cómo se oye".

— Escucha, yo…— habló Ícaro antes de tragar saliva e intentar hablar persuasivamente—. Me voy a ir por unos días. Pero quiero que te quedes aquí. — El bermejo, aún sentado, sujetó a Kadaj de los brazos—. Serán pocos días, lo prometo. Si me va bien arreglaré todo rápido y volveré, ¿vale?

Aquellas manos grandes y fuertes intentaron inyectar credibilidad a las palabras estrechando cálidamente los brazos que sostenían. Sin embargo, antes que Ícaro hubiese acabado de hablar, Kadaj ya meneaba la cabeza negando con lentitud.

— No, no… No… ¿Quieres dejarme _solo_? — vociferó. Luego dio un paso atrás alejándose del contacto del bermejo.

Tifa era muda espectadora del drama.

— No me hagas esto —reclamó el joven.

— Kadaj, no estarás solo…

— ¡No! — le interrumpió enfadado—. ¡Quédate aquí o llévame…pero no me dejes!

— Sé razonable… Si me voy solo regresaré más pronto, y además sabes que si te llevo igual tendrás que quedarte en un hotel, ¡solo! Es mejor que no vayas, quédate con Tifa y Cloud; aquí al menos tendrás su compañía.

Kadaj apretó los puños. ¿Eran excusas lo que Ícaro le daba? … ¿O eran los contras de un cambio radical, de dejar la vida de vagos así de golpe?

Cierto que Ícaro había dejado cabos sueltos, clientes que le esperaban la siguiente semana o mes, y no podía dejarles plantados. Kadaj _sabía_ eso, pero no _quería_ entenderlo; sólo veía el hecho de que Ícaro se marcharía sin él.

— No lo hagas— habló la Marioneta de Jenova derivando hacia la tristeza—… No me dejes solo.

Ya no gritaba, se le podía ver dolido y meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando. El bermejo alto de gafas oscuras se puso de pie, a lo que el joven reaccionó dando otro paso atrás y de su boca salió un gemido bajo… Un intento de sollozo que su corazón necesitaba arrojar pero que sus labios acallaron.

— No… No quiero pasar las noches solo— dijo con tono triste.

El bermejo se aproximó y abrió sus brazos para luego rodear con ellos a Kadaj, quien no objetó nada. Ambos estaban acostumbrados al contacto, y en esa ocasión al más pequeño le reconfortó apoyarse en el pecho de Ícaro.

— Lo sé, y sé también que estarás bien.

— ¿Y si vuelvo a tener pesadillas? — habló por lo bajo y otro gemido se dejó oír al imaginar el rostro de Sephiroth. La noche anterior durmió de maravilla, pero…¿y si volvían?

— Hablé con Tifa… Puedes contarle a ella lo que quieras. Es una buena amiga. — Él miró a la chica en cuestión sonriéndole y luego murmuró a Kadaj: — Es de confianza.

— Pero yo te quiero a ti— exigió elevando un poco el tono y aferrando con sus manos la playera del bermejo. Sonaba más a capricho de niño mimado que a cualquier otra cosa, mas, esta vez, Ícaro estaba dispuesto a mantenerse firme y Kadaj tendría que aceptarlo.

— Hey, entiéndelo, por favor. No te abandonaré aquí, regresaré en cuanto me sea posible…

Las finas y brillantes hebras que formaban el cabello del muchacho fueron acariciadas cálidamente; eso le sosegó un poco y aflojó la fuerza de las manos que apretaban la ropa de quien le reconfortaba, misma persona que empezó a apartarse con lentitud.

—… ¿De acuerdo?

Kadaj asintió con la cabeza baja. Desearía haber llorado mientras estaba en brazos de Ícaro… Las lágrimas hubiesen sacado parte de la tristeza que había en su interior y luego habría podido quitarlas con el dorso de la mano; pero a la tristeza por sí misma, aún dentro de su cuerpo, no podía alejarla.

Tifa se acercó a ambos y le palmeó la espalda a Kadaj.

— Ícaro volverá pronto. Anímate. Mientras, yo estaré aquí para todo lo que necesites.

El joven con ojos gatunos trató de sonreírle a la chica… Era verdad lo que decía Ícaro: Ella era linda. No sabía si lo pensaba porque de verdad lo era o porque se portaba amigable, pero al menos lo parecía. Volvió a asentir.

— Estarás bien— aseguró Ícaro—. Sabes que mañana será un día mejor, ¿no?

— Siempre, hoy es un día mejor que ayer— constató Kadaj, porque para Ícaro el futuro podía ser mejor, siempre, siempre mejor que el ayer. Era una de las cosas que le había enseñado a lo largo de los meses que llevaban juntos.

El muchacho estaría solo 'unos' días, correcto, pero si miraba atrás se daría cuenta de que antes estaba peor, y si dirigía la vista al frente, al futuro y al mañana, tendría esperanza, la cual lo animaría a seguir viviendo para alcanzar ese prometedor mañana.

**oOo Continuará oOo**

**Notas.-**Ya, ambos sabemos que es corto. Por eso publicaré dos capítulos este día.

Siguiente: "**Fría** **soledad**".

**Galdor**


	6. Fría soledad

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **6**.- **Fría soledad**

Ícaro se preparaba para marcharse, por lo que Kadaj decidió ir a verlo. Cuando iba a subir las escaleras apareció Denzel; el pequeño bajaba por ellas de dos en dos escalones con algo de prisa —o siquiera eso parecía— y se sujetaba de la baranda con una mano. Cuando él y Kadaj pasaron uno junto al otro, el más chico le dirigió una mirada de poco fiar, le pateó en el tobillo con la naturalidad propia de un accidente y echó a correr.

— ¡Hey! — gritó Kadaj. Para él no había sido un accidente —. ¡Ven acá!

Acto seguido, también echó a correr, sólo que tras Denzel.

"Pequeño monstruo" pensó. Era curioso ver cómo los papeles se podían revertir.

El de cabello castaño alcanzó a bajar las escaleras y a dar 4 trancos cuando la mano enguantada de Kadaj le agarró el hombro —con bastante brusquedad, cabe resaltar— y comenzó a gritar.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Suéltame! —decía mientras trataba de librarse del otro a base de forcejeos.

— Ya verás— gruñó Kadaj y lo giró hacia sí. Cuando ambos se encararon, el mayor apretó con más fuerza el hombro del niño y éste hizo una mueca para luego tomar la muñeca de Kadaj y tratar de zafarse.

— ¡Ya está bien! — vociferó alguien que bajaba las escaleras—. Espero que no se maten mientras estén solos… Y no hagas enfadar a Tifa, Kadaj. Cielo Santo, de verdad espero que te comportes— habló terminantemente un tono de voz fuerte.

Kadaj miró al hombre alto de cabello quebrado que bajaba de la segunda planta, claro, sin dejar aún a Denzel.

— Ya suelta al niño, ¿quieres? —dijo Ícaro.

La Marioneta de Jenova dirigió una última mirada de cólera al castaño y éste forcejeó.

— Suéltame o la próxima vez yo…— comenzó a amenazar el pequeño en su desfavorable posición.

En eso, Kadaj lo zarandeó un poco para callarlo y luego se inclinó acercando su rostro a él.

— Si vuelves a hacer algo así, no habrá próxima— sentenció el de cabello largo con la voz por lo bajo y lo soltó así sin más.

Denzel se marchó rápidamente —no digamos asustado, no lo estaba— pero Kadaj conservó más tiempo el gesto de fastidio.

— No lo harán, ¿o sí? ¿No se matarán entre ustedes? — preguntó Ícaro—. Porque eso podría costarme el empleo, y mira que ni siquiera he empezado aún.

— Despreocúpate…

— Oh, qué bien que lo digas. Sabes que las preocupaciones no me van.

—… lo enterraré donde nadie lo encuentre— completó Kadaj.

— Ah, claro. Debí suponerlo: Eres precavido.

Kadaj se acercó a Ícaro, quien permanecía al pie de la escalera. El mayor traía un pantalón holgado, de tela áspera y gris oscura casi al punto de ser negra, con una franja escarlata en el costado izquierdo. Aparte, cargaba una maleta (no propiamente dicho) donde llevaba lo que podría denominarse todas sus existencias, sin embargo, habría venta de liquidación. Ícaro estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado el estilo de vida que mejor conocía para poner a Kadaj en un ambiente estable; lo quería tanto y era capaz de eso y más. Prácticamente el joven era todo lo que tenía —a parte del chocobo—, y por él vivía.

— Antes de regresar, ¿te apetece que te traiga un _regalo sorpresa_? ¿Ropa, quizás? Escoge, tal vez sea mi último viaje lejos en mucho tiempo.

Kadaj le sonrió enormemente, de una forma algo pícara.

— Claro, un arma.

— Ja ja ja— pronunció Ícaro lentamente—. De eso nada. El día que yo ponga un arma en tus manos y te enseñe a usarla, el mundo se pondrá de cabeza… Te traeré ropa. Es inofensiva.

No. No había picado. Kadaj suspiró. El bermejo no accedería nunca a eso que tachaba de Violento y Poco Productivo…aunque no se perdía nada con insistir.

Rato después de eso Ícaro y el chocobo ya habían partido. Al principio Kadaj no resintió la ausencia, pero al llegar la noche…

**oOo**

Al llegar la noche, luego de que el Sol huyera, Kadaj estaba en su habitación. Sería la segunda noche que dormiría en la cama con el cobertor azul a cuadros, las sábanas blancas y la cabecera de madera… La segunda noche, una de las primeras de (esperaba) muchas, muchas más.

Sin embargo, se percataba de la ausencia de algo… Algo alto, bermejo y sonriente. Hacía falta la figura de Ícaro.

"Bah, no es cierto. No hace tanta falta" trató de convencerse Kadaj orgullosamente, pero ni él mismo se creía su mentira.

Como fuere, se preparó para dormir tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

El joven iba vestido algo _fresco_: Sin pantalones (no solía usarlos al dormir) y su torso era cubierto únicamente por una camisa de franela, de manga larga y con botones blancos; la prenda le quedaba bastante holgada y las mangas le cubrían hasta las puntas de los dedos aún cuando estiraba los brazos. Sin embargo, ello tenía razón: No era propia, se trataba de ropa que Ícaro le había dado a Kadaj por diversas circunstancias; ésa en particular porque era una prenda abrigadora y cálida e Ícaro sostenía que Kadaj podría ser confundido con un muñeco de nieve en el invierno. Y es que el joven, en dicha época del año, tenía las manos frías a más no poder. Ícaro le decía que podría enfriar un café sólo sosteniéndolo.

No obstante, en esa ocasión específica, Kadaj se puso el camisón por la ausencia del bermejo. Tal vez no lo hizo conscientemente, pero sentía que de alguna forma le reconfortaba el tacto con la suave tela que un día portó Ícaro…

Ya lo extrañaba…y era porque sabía que no lo vería pronto.

**oOo**

Para media noche el sueño ya había arrastrado a Kadaj hasta su seno. Estaba limpio de pesadillas, de momento, y la agradable certidumbre de que mañana el Sol brillaría animaba su esperanza. No obstante, la esperanza suele visitar los suelos de vez en cuando, se derrumba hasta el fondo porque es una cosa frágil y tambaleante y le dan escalofríos cuando los sustos se abrazan a ella.

Esa noche la pesadilla estuvo a punto de regresar a la mente de Kadaj, era exclusivamente sobre Sephiroth, e intentó jalar su mano para arrancarlo del sueño pacífico. El muchacho se removió en sueños y forcejeó para quedarse tranquilo, mas eso sólo hizo que se alejara de tal cosa que deseaba y que terminara despertando.

No había realmente vivido la pesadilla tan profundamente como otras veces, pero no deseaba hacerlo. Si Sephiroth volvía —si es que llegaba a suceder ese remoto caso de la pesadilla doble—, Ícaro no estaría ahí, cerca de él para asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Y acerca de Tifa…no quería molestarla o, más acertadamente, no confiaba tanto en sus consuelos.

Kadaj se frotó los párpados y se aclaró la mente, luego estiró un brazo fuera de la cama y tanteó el buró al lado de ésta, buscó en el cajón hasta encontrar su celular para mirar la hora; se puso boca arriba con el móvil frente a su cara y lo encendió. La luz brillante y azulada del aparato iluminó su joven y fino rostro en medio de la habitación sola y oscura. Esperaba que, al ver la hora, no fuera aún tan temprano y pudiera quedarse despierto. No obstante, todavía era media noche; si se disponía a no dormir se quedaría ahí varias horas y es que no tenía ganas de deambular por la casa a oscuras como un duende.

Pese a la hora resolvió no dormir y quedarse en el cuarto. Dejó el celular sobre el buró y al cabo de un rato su luz se extinguió lentamente. Kadaj permaneció recostado en la cama con los brazos bajo la nuca, mirando al techo y tratando de hallarle algo interesante para matar el tiempo… Mas no había nada.

**oOo**

Luego de mucho tiempo, un larguísimo rato, Kadaj sintió que el Sueño y la Soledad comenzaron a trepar por los pies de su cama. Eran monstruos fríos y rígidos que reptaban bajo las mantas y le arañaban los tobillos y los muslos, los sintió colarse en la cama a fin de hacerle la vida pesada. No podía ahuyentarlos tocando la guitarra porque despertaría medio mundo, no podía conversar con nadie o acercarse al calor de algún cuerpo porque estaba solo… Únicamente podía permanecer ahí tendido boca arriba y sentir que la Soledad le atenazaba el pecho y el Sueño comenzaba a trepar en busca de sus párpados.

**oOo**

En la casa no sólo Kadaj no dormía; Cloud estaba despierto y tenía problemas para descansar. La noche anterior no había dormido prácticamente nada por culpa de su hermano, y menos aún la anterior a ésa ('la noche del abrazo'). Lo había evitado desde que éste lo abrazó y lloró con él; ya eran dos días y, si bien le generaban curiosidad algunos _por qué_, no eran del tipo que exponía su desconcierto o charlaba con los demás sobre sus sentimientos. Prefería callar y seguir evadiendo a su Hermano Menor.

**oOo**

Unos pasos de pies descalzos cruzaban el pasillo de la segunda planta. Eran pasos largos, trancos, silenciosos y que respetaban la paz e intimidad propias del hogar. Mientras se ejecutaban, ninguna luz fue encendida y ninguna palabra pronunciada; su dueño tenía buena vista en la oscuridad y la soledad suficiente para no conversar.

Sin embargo, en un punto del trayecto, cierta intimidad fue forzosamente violada… La puerta de una habitación fue abierta en el silencio de la noche y el caminante que andaba a oscuras cruzó el umbral para cerrarla tras de sí sin vacilar. Sus pies descalzos palparon un terreno hasta ese entonces inexplorado…

**oOo**

La habitación de Cloud era pequeña, casi no pasaba tiempo en ella y únicamente su cama estaba impregnada de su olor; en ella el rubio se dio la vuelta quedando de frente a la ventana e intentó conciliar el sueño una vez más.

La ventana y la cortina se hallaban cerradas, no había ruidos que le molestaran y no hacía frío ni calor…pero no podía dormir. Su cabello estaba revuelto, no como acostumbraba llevarlo durante el día, pero a fin de cuentas revuelto. Varios mechones de pelo permanecían irremediablemente erizados, de punta, y otros más caían a los costados de su cara, sobre sus mejillas; no llevaba el pendiente en su oreja; vestía algo desmangado y gris que se ceñía a su torso y los pantalones marrón de una pijama que, contrastando con la playera, le quedaba holgada.

**oOo**

Así, Kadaj miró a su hermano largo rato luego de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Estaba quieto, tranquilo, y parecía dormir estando de costado, dando la espalda a la puerta; el cobertor sólo le cubría hasta la cadera y Kadaj podía ver su fina cintura y sus hombros blancos.

Finalmente la pequeña Marioneta de Jenova había decidió dejarse vencer por el sueño, vale, dormiría, pero no lo haría solo. Por eso entró en el cuarto de su hermano: Para buscar compañía y la calidez de otro cuerpo.

Dio varios pasos hacia la cama, en silencio…

**oOo**

Una especie de _clic_ se dejó escuchar en el cuarto de Cloud; más atinadamente, el _clic_ de una puerta al cerrarse. Esto alarmó al rubio puesto que dicha puerta no podía ser más que la de su habitación. Se quedó quieto esperando tal vez que otro sonido se presentara (mismo momento en que Kadaj lo escrutó), pero no hubo nada. Llegó a creer que el ruido de la puerta, en primera instancia, había sido producto de su paranoia. No escuchó a su hermano caminar hasta su cama puesto que iba descalzo…pero sí sintió que alguien levantaba el cobertor y se colaba debajo de él, a sus espaldas.

Cloud se quedó pasmado e inmóvil, se congeló ahí mismo sobre su cama y apretó los puños cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su cintura y la frente de alguien recargarse entre sus omóplatos. Descartó la idea de que se tratase de Marlene o Denzel ya que ellos no acostumbraban irrumpir en otras camas a media noche y, principalmente, porque la mano que lo tocaba y estaba violando su espacio no era la de un niño. Sobre Tifa ni hablar; ella no haría algo así.

Entonces…¿era Kadaj?

El de cabello largo se removió y su mano fue a dar despistadamente a la cadera de Cloud. No es que Kadaj lo hiciera para molestarlo, pero no podía evitar tocar a su hermano. Era…tan real, tangible, y no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de comprobarlo una y otra vez.

Cloud llegó a la conclusión de que no era Kadaj quien estaba detrás de él…sino un sueño. Eso debía ser, ¿no? Se había quedado dormido y ahora tenía una desconcertante pesadilla, todo por culpa de su Hermano Menor. El rubio quería creer eso, mas el cálido aliento de Kadaj traspasando su ropa hasta llegarle a la piel de la espalda se lo negaba y le ponía la piel de gallina.

"¿Por qué hace esto?" se preguntó Strife luego de aceptar que todo era tan real como la vida de la Marioneta.

El suspiro que dio Kadaj en ese momento no respondió a su pregunta pero le hizo creer que quizás quería dormir.

"¿Y por qué querría dormir _aquí_?".

Cloud volvió a apretar los puños y esta vez también los párpados; intentó armarse de valor para realizar la sencilla acción de girarse, corroborar que Kadaj estaba ahí y (si todavía le quedaba valor) echarlo en ese mismo instante de su cama y de su cuarto (quizás hasta de la casa).

Pero es que era tremendamente confuso… Alguien había invadido su espacio, su intimidad, a media noche y precisamente en su cama; era quien casualmente le quitaba el sueño (en el sentido nada cursi de la palabra), además de quien le llamaba "Hermano Mayor". El solo hecho de que se tratase de Kadaj hacía vacilar a Cloud, pero no nada más eso: Era Kadaj, otro hombre, su hermano, que se había escurrido hasta su habitación y su cama y (he aquí otra cosa desconcertante) únicamente para dormir… Porque era eso lo que parecía; no daba la impresión de que el menor tuviese dobles intenciones al encontrarse ahí o que quisiese hacerle daño.

"Ya basta. ¡_Sólo_ se trata de Kadaj!" se reprendió a sí mismo dentro de su debate mental.

Cloud se dio vuelta y se apoyó en un antebrazo para elevar medio cuerpo. Inevitablemente vio a Kadaj ahí; no digamos que fue todo un shock, pero de nuevo su mundo se tambaleó. Llamó al más pequeño por su nombre y lo zarandeó un poco tomándolo del hombro. Kadaj frunció el entrecejo y apretó los ojos.

— Estoy dormido— aseguró.

— Kadaj, vete de aquí— habló con firmeza—. No debes entrar así a mi cuarto.

— Quiero estar aquí. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo y no regresaré a mi habitación porque no me dan ganas de estar solo— dijo tajante y, acto seguido, alcanzó el cobertor y se cubrió con él hasta la cabeza.

— Kadaj…

— ¡No! — se adelantó a negar desde debajo de la manta.

— Deja de gritar y vete.

— Todo lo que quiero es compañía, ¿entiendes?

No, no entendía. Cloud disfrutaba mucho de su soledad (más aún si era hora de dormir).

El rubio se frotó la sien y luego, puesto de rodillas en la cama, procedió a arrancarle el cobertor a Kadaj. Hubo un pequeño forcejeo en el que Cloud terminó ganando sobre una Marioneta desvelada.

— ¡Perfecto! Puedo dormir así— habló Kadaj después de un berrinche y se acostó boca abajo aferrándose a la almohada… Corrigiendo: A la almohada de Cloud.

Strife no pudo más que notar la condición de su hermano ya que acabada de quitarle la manta con la que se cubría. Era más que obvio que no traía pantalones, pero el camisón de franela restringía considerablemente la vista a la anatomía de Kadaj. A pesar de ello, la tela negra de los bóxers del joven no quedaba del todo cubierta (qué decir de sus muslos).

Cloud desvió la mirada ante la vergüenza ajena y le arrojó de nuevo la manta luego de un rato de vacilación y sonrojo.

— Cúbrete, ¿quieres? — dijo intentando que su voz no temblara.

Kadaj desenterró la cabeza de la almohada y dirigió una mirada a su hermano mientras le sonreía.

— Entonces me dejas quedarme — supuso el joven.

— Yo… No es… Eh…— balbuceó Cloud pues el sonrojo amenazaba con volver.

Kadaj no esperó por una respuesta concreta (de todas formas iba a quedarse a pesar de lo que el otro dijera) y se arrojó hacia él para abrazarlo. Sonreía dulcemente y apoyó el costado de su rostro contra el pecho de Cloud, un poco abajo, casi en el esternón. No faltó mucho para que le rompiera un hueso; rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, lo atraía hacia sí con fuerza y se apretaba contra su pecho como si quisiera retenerlo ahí siempre.

— Has hecho lo correcto— le aseguró Kadaj.

— Ya está bien… Suéltame— habló el rubio alargando la última palabra. Tomó a su hermano para alejarlo pero éste sólo lo apretó más repentinamente, ensanchó su sonrisa y después aflojó un poco el abrazo sin intenciones de soltarlo.

Cloud, cansado, se dejó caer boca arriba en la cama con la lapa encima suyo. Suspiró. No podía armar una pelea porque alguien quería abrazarlo y estar a su lado, ¿verdad?

**oOo**

Kadaj pasó una noche muy confortable al lado de su hermano. Le robó la almohada y aspiró su aroma desde que sus párpados se cerraron hasta que llegó la mañana. Cloud por su parte se sentía muy incómodo; la cama no era precisamente pequeña, cabían 2 personas en ella, pero prescindir del contacto físico era imposible, sobre todo por lo empalagoso de Kadaj. No es que el joven estuviese lo que restaba de la noche encima de él, literalmente, pero a veces sentía una mano rozar la suya o una frente apoyarse en su hombro.

A pesar de todo ello, el rubio durmió algunas horas. Era extraño, no se sentía solo y podría hasta asegurar que era…cálido tener a Kadaj ahí.

**oOo Continuará oOo**

**Notas.- **¿Era muy obvio que Kadaj iba hacia el cuarto de Cloud?

La alternancia era muy seguida y estaba un poco fuera de tiempo una con la otra, espero no te haya generado conflicto…o que te haya generado mucho. Hasta luego.

Siguiente: "**Visitas nocturnas**".

**Galdor**


	7. Visitas nocturnas

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **7**.- **Visitas nocturnas**

Muy temprano, mientras el Sol despuntaba, Cloud despertó a Kadaj. El rubio se había arreglado y se estaba atando los cordones de los zapatos sentado en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Qué? —habló Kadaj frotando sus ojos.

— Vete a tu cuarto. No quiero que Tifa te encuentre aquí. — Cualquiera hubiera pensado que había pasado algo la noche anterior, algo escabroso y prohibido, digno de hacer parecer a la mujer en mención, no como un pretexto para desalojar a la Marioneta del lugar, sino como la víctima.

El más joven no se inmutó ante la idea de que alguien lo encontrara allí, tampoco le pareció muy apremiante obedecer a su hermano en lo de marcharse; en realidad, nunca se le había dado bien eso de avergonzarse o de seguir órdenes.

— Oh, eso… Ya voy— comentó despreocupadamente Kadaj. Se irguió para sentarse en la cama y no pudo evitar notar que la habitación estaba aún algo oscura —. ¿Siempre te levantas tan temprano? — le preguntó al rubio.

Cloud asintió y Kadaj bostezó.

El de cabello plata permaneció sobre la cama menospreciando el hecho de retirarse y miró fijamente a su hermano, quien, luego de atarse los zapatos, le devolvió el gesto. Una imperceptible sonrisa acudió a los delgados labios del menor, acariciados por mechones de cabello despeinado que, además, acentuaban ese aire de niño que lo rodeaba.

"Pero si sólo es un crío" pensó Cloud al observarlo. La verdad era que tenía mucha razón: Era un crío, no precisamente ingenuo, perspicaz y suspicaz hasta cierto punto, a parte de terco, pero un crío a fin de cuentas. Debía reconocer que Kadaj se había sacudido el sadismo y la maldad que antes llegaron a caracterizarle, y ahora que sonreía con esa fachada de despreocupación y sencillez lucía bastante tierno. Cierto que era caprichoso y fácil de enfadar, pero había algo…lindo en él. Algo hermoso en su mirada y en sus gestos que hacía pensar en una infancia congelada e intacta.

Quizás, quizás…pensó Cloud y al mismo tiempo no dejaba de mirarlo. Le atraía su imagen, pintada sobre su cama e inmóvil, abrazada en la tímida luz naciente del día, regalándole esa sonrisa tierna, eterna. Pero tal como él escrutaba, a su vez era escrutado. ¿Qué estaría pensando Kadaj en esos momentos, mientras lo miraba? De súbito, Cloud se sintió incómodo y observado; la ley del Talión le dio una bofetada que lo obligó a desviar la mirada.

— ¿Qué ves? — preguntó el Gran Hermano mientras fingía recomponer una agujetas que ya estaban impecablemente atadas.

La sonrisa de Kadaj se agrandó, salpicándose de una gratitud profunda ignorada por Cloud. Una palabra salió de la boca del más pequeño, un murmullo bajo y sincero.

— Gracias— dijo Kadaj.

Cloud lo escuchó pero no acabó de creerlo.

— ¿Q…qué? … ¿Por…por qué?— Y cuando volvió a elevar la mirada hacia él, el gesto de gratitud continuaba clavado en la Marioneta —. ¿Por qué?

— Por estar ahí— contestó simplemente y, a la vez, no contestó a nada en realidad.

El rubio juntó sus claras y delgadas cejas en un gesto denulo entendimiento; meneó la cabeza negando y volvió a preguntar:

— ¿Por qué?

"Por estar ahí el día en que Sephiroth regresó y entonces derrotarlo" pensó ", por estar ahí sobre la acera hace unos días, por estar en mis sueños y salvarme de ellos, por estar aquí para mí anoche y dejarme quedarme… Pero…"

Kadaj se levantó de la cama sin contestar, divertido por el gesto confuso de Cloud, y se dispuso a marcharse. No le diría por qué, no hoy.

A su vez, el rubio no dijo nada, lo dejó partir con la esperanza de que en la siguiente noche no se repetiría el incidente y podría dormir solo en santa paz… Qué equivocado estaba.

**oOo**

El más pequeño (en cuestión de edades) regresó a su habitación; tal vez volvería a dormir, y tal vez también pensaría mucho en el acercamiento que acaba de tener con Cloud. Un paso más, distancia menos. No había sentido cariño —luego se daría cuenta de que era difícil obtener algo así del rubio— pero creía que dar más pasos sería fácil. Era un largo camino, sí, el cual Kadaj recorrería por lo que, en cierta medida, relacionaba con su hermano: Admiración.

De una manera muy peculiar Kadaj creía que a Cloud podía admirarlo; era un presentimiento nada más, no lo sabía. A Strife no lo conocía a ciencia cierta, lo tenía en su memoria pero no podía ejercer juicios sobre él, y aún así sentía que podía admirarlo. Cuando Jenova le falló y Sephiroth fue vencido, ahí estaba la imagen del Gran Hermano. ¿Cómo no admirar a uno de los únicos recuerdos lindos de su otra vida? Podría odiarlo, cierto, hasta intentar una revancha, pero no tenía motivos. ¿Por qué estar en su contra por defender a quienes le fallaron?

Ya empezaba a admirarlo, a quererlo.

**oOo**

Para media mañana Cloud estaba haciendo entregas, los niños habían sido despachados al colegio por Tifa y la mujer en cuestión se hallaba aseando la casa, la cual, dicho sea de paso, había sufrido ciertas remodelaciones desde hacía un tiempo; el bar era un lugar mucho más acogedor y apto para lo del servicio de mensajería durante las mañanas, las habitaciones de los niños eran amplias y ordenadas, no había grietas en los techos, pisos y/o paredes y muchos de los muebles eran nuevos. ¿Qué decir? Les había ido bien en la vida. Incluso Tifa y Cloud se habían asociado; el negocio de mensajería había crecido mucho y el bar tenía un excelente renombre.

Y aunque todo eso cambiara, para bien o para mal, como el Sol que avanzaba hacia el horizonte o hacia detrás de las nubes, algo nunca cambiaría mucho ahí: Era Cloud. Él, en cierta manera, no era una persona muy diferente. Las cosas en su vida no podían estar mejor (hasta la reaparición de Kadaj) mas continuaba siendo el mismo de siempre. Lo que hacía a Cloud ser Cloud era algo tan inherente como las plumas a los chocobos; así que lo más posible era que no cambiara nunca. Además, él se contentaba con ser serio, le seguía gustando la soledad a pesar de tener cerca personas que él estimaba, y la frialdad era… Bueno, la frialdad no lo abandonaría nunca; era otra de esas piezas que formaban el rompecabezas de Strife. No era difícil que siguiera como hasta ahora, no era fácil que los muertos regresaran de la tumba…

**oOo**

— ¿Por qué no le llamas a Ícaro? — aconsejó Tifa al ver a Kadaj algo aburrido.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Era tan notorio que la mujer no conocía bien al bermejo.

— Siempre tiene el celular apagado— se limitó a contestar Kadaj. Generalmente Ícaro no gustaba de ser interrumpido cuando trabajaba, si estaba con algún cliente apagaba el móvil y, salvo raras ocasiones, olvidaba encenderlo de nuevo; él tenía memoria casi promedio, pero la parte que se salía del promedio era la que lo hacía ser despistado y distraído.

— Inténtalo de todas formas— le animó Tifa. No le gustaba ver a Kadaj echando raíces en el sofá con la mirada gacha y tristona; le parecía deprimente. En realidad, le empezaba a caer demasiado bien el joven como para dejarlo ahí; para ella tampoco había pasado desapercibido el deje atrayente que poseía.

— No… Yo… Mejor voy a…— ¿Ir a qué? ¿Qué podía hacer para matar el tiempo? Era verdad que estaba aburrido y, aunque apreciaba el interés de Tifa, prefería sacársela de encima por el momento, así que se decidió por el viejo pasatiempo para contentarla a ella y, él, tener algo para hacer en soledad:— Voy a caminar.

Obviamente no era la idea más brillante desde la leche con chocolate, pero al menos era algo. Allende, solía caminar mucho y hacía un par que no salía a dar una vuelta por ahí. A decir verdad le apetecía mucho.

— Vendré más tarde.

Tifa se ofreció a acompañarlo, luego de lo cual vino la negativa de la Marioneta asegurando que estaría bien solo, que no se preocupara. Ella sabía que muchas veces Ícaro lo había dejado vagar solo por ciudades desconocidas, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue despedirlo con una sonrisa y confiar en que no se alejaría mucho ni se perdería.

La Marioneta de Jenova salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. No le importaba la dirección, no miraba los nombres de las calles por las que pasaba; inclusive, no le generaría conflicto alguna el acabar en un lugar que no conociera y demorarse un poco más en encontrar el camino de vuelta. De alguna manera, el estar perdido y sin nociones de dónde se encontraba significaba…estar libre. Era una de las cosas buenas del vagabundeo, y que Ícaro no lo viera ahora pero, iba a disfrutar un poco de ello.

Aún así y a pesar de que no puso mucha atención a su camino, llegó a reconocer varias partes de la ciudad. Había en su cabeza imágenes entrecortadas y desvaídas que se superponían a las que admiraba ahora. Y eran tan parecidas...

A decir verdad, no le gustaba esa sensación de _déjà vu_.

Prefirió, al menos por unos momentos, mirar el cielo, que era siempre el mismo, allí o en cualquier otra ciudad; estaba prácticamente despejado y el Sol brillaba en algún punto.

Su sombra fiel lo acompañaba silenciosa en su recorrido, paso a paso. A veces, un tintineo tenue se dejaba escuchar por entre la marcha: El joven llevaba puesto un pantalón cuero, el cual tenía correas con hebillas plateadas alrededor de sus muslos ciñendo la prenda y causando un _cling cling_ armonioso de vez en cuando. Usaba botas negras hasta la pantorrilla, el único calzado que tenía pues con los viajes constantes se olvidaba de acarrear montones zapatos y sólo procuraba llevar un par puesto. El cabello —delator potencial de su identidad— lo recogía bajo la boina que en otro tiempo perteneciera a Ícaro; el mayor se la había regalado luego del obligado ritual de revolverle el cabello con cariño y, al mismo tiempo, brusquedad.

— "Quédatela" — le había dicho, bajo el perpetuo cielo azul—. "Se te ve bien".

Kadaj sonrió recordando aquello y le dio a la ciudad otra oportunidad de ser mirada. De forma inconsciente se acomodó la boina, que conservaba hasta la fecha más que nada por aprecio. Prefería su cabello sobre el rostro, lacio como era, no metido bajo la boina, pero ésta era lo primero que Ícaro le había obsequiado. Le tenía apego.

A pesar del Sol no era un día caluroso. Una brisa fresca serpenteaba con prisa por las calles. A Kadaj le sentaba bien eso, le despejaba la mente y lo animaba a caminar más. Sin embargo, finalmente llegó la hora de dar media vuelta y regresar. Había pasado mucho tiempo afuera y creyó que ya era suficiente de matar el tiempo de aquella forma. Comenzó a volver sobre sus pasos rumbo a lo que tenía ganas de llamar "hogar", añorando llegar allí en lugar de a una simple casa, pero sospechaba que todavía era muy pronto; tendría que esperar.

Más o menos a medio trayecto, vio a lo lejos la silueta de una persona que creyó reconocer. No era alguien muy alto, pero tenía una complexión sólida y su musculatura no pasaba desapercibida. Estaba con un hombre algo mayor a la entrada de una casa; el sujeto firmaba algo para luego devolvérselo. Quien Kadaj conocía le entregó un paquete y el tipo regreso al interior de su casa.

La Marioneta de Jenova caminó hacia el lugar una vez la otra persona hubo entrado a su casa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Salí a caminar— respondió Kadaj y se detuvo frente a la persona: Era Cloud. Lo había reconocido desde lejos principalmente por sus mechones rubios de punta. Nadie tenía el cabello como su hermano.

— Te llevo a casa— habló el ex-Soldado y casi al instante dio un respingo involuntario porque ahora se trataba de la casa de ambos y, más que nada, por el mismo ofrecimiento que acababa de hacer. ¿Cómo se le ocurría semejante cosa? ¿Es que acaso la cortesía se le estaba yendo de las manos? Probablemente un resquicio del Kadaj apacible y tranquilo de la madrugada había acudido a él y ahora le impidió arrepentirse de su oferta. Como sea, no evitó justificarse: Ya no tenía más entregas qué hacer y de todas formas iba rumbo a la casa, por lo que hubiera sido peor que un golpe en la cara dejar a la Marioneta ahí. De cualquier manera, Kadaj aceptó la proposición sin pensárselo demasiado.

— Ya iba para allá— dijo el más joven, tan majo y despreocupado como siempre.

La motocicleta de Cloud estaba estacionada el otro lado de la calle y Kadaj comenzó a caminar hacia ella. No se molestó en decir "gracias", esas cosas él las hacía cuando se acumulaba un gran número de razones para agradecer. ¿Por qué hacerlo cada vez si podía amontonarlas y luego dar un solo "gracias" por todas? Era puro pragmatismo al estilo de Kadaj.

Cloud se acomodó los goggles y trató de no sentirse demasiado incómodo o extraño…lo cual fue imposible. En cuanto el otro le abrazó por detrás y él empezó a percibir su respiración, tan cercana y cálida, algo en la situación le hizo marearse, no se hable sobre hacerlo sentir incómodo. Pasó por su cabeza la idea de decirle a su hermano que respetara un poco el sagrado espacio personal: Una tontería enorme, considerando el contexto, por lo que tachó de irrealizable la petición aún antes de hacerla. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que se alejara un poco, más o menos como a unos metros de distancia? Y a final de cuentas sospechaba que Kadaj haría caso omiso, su poca experiencia con él bastaba para confirmarle que el contacto físico era algo de lo que sería difícil prescindir para él. Ni hablar, tendría que hallar la manera de sobrevivir el _larguísimo_ trayecto a casa sin morir de pena.

— Oye, hermano…— le llamó Kadaj varios bloques antes de llegar al destino. Aún lo abrazaba, aún incluso respiraba las palabras tras su oído.

— No me digas así— cortó Cloud en tono sereno y firme, quizás orillado a ser tan tajante por la incomodidad que lo abrumaba en aquellos momentos.

— Pero lo somos— aseguró Kadaj como si fuera la verdad más grande del universo.

Su voz, aún aniñada y nada ronca, molestó los oídos de Strife, quien apretó los puños sin pensar y aceleró la motocicleta. Causa de eso Kadaj se aferró a su cuerpo con más fuerza.

Cloud suspiró.

— Dime qué quieres, Kadaj. — Había un deje de fastidio en su voz.

— Sólo quería decirte…que quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Conocerte.

Aún con lo singular de la petición, ésta no halagó en lo más mínimo a Cloud. De ser posible sólo lo hubiera hecho sentir más incómodo ya que carecía de precedentes y base racional… "De ser posible". Incluso, el rubio ya esperaba algo desconcertante por parte de Kadaj, así que estaba preparado para responder de forma evasiva, sin negar ni asentir.

— Me conoces lo suficiente, no quieres saber más de mí. ¿Por qué no tratas mejor con Tifa?

— Pero yo te quiero a ti— protestó con énfasis. Acto seguido, enterró sus uñas en el estómago del rubio como un acto de queja y sintió sus músculos rígidos bajo sus dedos.

— Suelta— ordenó el repartidor.

Kadaj se dio cuenta de que las cosas eran muy diferentes con Ícaro; a este punto, con él, ya habría obtenido lo que quería. Una queja enérgica, un gesto de enfado y su deseo estaba al alcance (la mayoría de las veces). Pero con Cloud… No lo iba a convencer así; él no lo consentiría con agrado. Poco a poco Kadaj fue aflojando la presión, desganadamente. Al final dejó sus palmas, relajadas, extendidas en el abdomen del mayor y por un efímero momento lo acarició con disimulo sólo para terminar entrelazando sus dedos sobre ese vientre marcado. Que lo supieran todos: Le encantaba tocarlo; lo llenaría de marcas producto de sus rabietas aún sabiendo que él no lo consentiría, y lo haría por el puro placer de ponerle las manos encima.

Cloud mantuvo la vista al frente y centró toda su atención en el camino…porque si ponía atención a las inquietantes manos del menor, perdería la razón. De una manera muy descabellada, el contacto se le antojaba aterrorizante pero cálido y demasiado íntimo; le revolvía el estómago y hacía que el calor subiera a sus mejillas. No obstante, ya no sentía el mismo asco que le abordó cuando Kadaj lo abrazó por primera vez, ya no existía inclusive, y por tanto no pensaba en esa necesidad compulsiva de apartarlo de tajo. No… Se conformaba con alejarlo de a poco. Para su fortuna, llegaron a casa y se vio anegado por la dicha de anular todo contacto con su hermano pequeño. Se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar atrás; sabía que se había sonrojado y no quería que Kadaj lo mirara, pero el joven ya iba tras sus pasos.

— Pasaré tiempo contigo— declaró el menor casi como un reto altanero.

Cloud abrió la puerta y atravesó el umbral. Si negaba lo que Kadaj decía, éste insistiría tercamente, lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo y exigiría un asentimiento; si negaba no se lo quitaría de encima en ese instante y el menor vería su sonrojo, el cual se incrementaría como una causa-consecuencia mutua.

— Como sea— consintió Cloud con la idea de que, pasados un par de días, Kadaj se aburriría de él y desistiría en esa idea de pasar tiempo de hermanos.

— ¿Sí? — habló Kadaj con la intención de confirmar, luego de haber entrado a la casa y cerrado la puerta.

— Sí— le dijo Cloud un tanto irritado.

Kadaj notó ese tono de enojo y sonrió, preparándose a preguntar de nuevo sólo para molestar, sin embargo, la voz de Tifa llamándolo le hizo posponer la sesión de Fastidiemos al Hermano Mayor para otro momento.

— ¡Kadaj! ¡Teléfono! Es Ícaro — gritó la chica desde otro punto de la casa.

El joven ignoró completamente a Cloud y se marchó.

El sonrojo en la blanca piel del rubio se desvaneció lentamente y él dio gracias por que Kadaj tuviera tantas ganas de hablar con el bermejo.

**oOo**

— ¿Por qué no llamaste a mi celular? — preguntó el joven al contestar el teléfono.

— _Siempre lo tienes apagado_— se quejó el bermejo del otro lado de la línea.

— Ése eres tú, Ícaro— puntualizó Kadaj.

— _Oh, cierto… De todas formas quería hablar con Tifa. No voy a tomar como verdad absoluta todas las cosas que vas a decirme de que te has portado maravillosamente._

— ¡Pero sí me he portado bien!

— _¿Ya ves? Ahí está la prueba. Siempre arrojándote flores_— dijo con un tono juguetón.

El más pequeño gruñó antes de responder, pero Ícaro le interrumpió.

— _¿Cómo dormiste? Tifa dice que no te has quejado._

— Humm… Bien.

No tenía por qué decirle que había pasado la noche con Cloud, ¿cierto? No era parte del tema de conversación ni nada. No obstante, le inquietaba algo… Quizás debería aguardar hasta que Ícaro regresara.

— _¿Peleaste con Denzel, eh? Dime. Tiene que haber una mancha en tu expediente, algo de lo que Tifa no se haya enterado._

— Está en la escuela. No hemos tenido tiempo de reñir aún.

— _Genial._

— ¿Cuándo volverás, Ícaro?

— _Cielo Santo, acabo de irme. Sé más paciente, lindo, ¿quieres?_

Así continuaron hablando largo rato, cosas triviales pero que entretenían a Kadaj.

**oOo**

Cloud aprovechó para tomar algo de la cocina antes de morir de hambre y se escabulló de la casa sin que su lapa lo notara. Continuó fuera lo que restaba de la mañana y toda la tarde. Ni siquiera estuvo para la hora de la comida porque no tenía ganas de ver a Kadaj. Lo abrumaba.

Incluso llegada la noche continuó vagando un rato, seguía sin apetecerle que le llamaran "Hermano". Necesitaba tiempo para digerir las cosas y poner su cabeza en orden, terminar de asimilar a Kadaj y todo lo que él representaba. Aunque quizás nunca terminara. Para cuando regresó a la casa estaba oscuro y todos se hallaban dormidos. Entró a su cuarto en silencio y no encendió la luz. Se despojó de sus zapatos y sus calcetas, arrojó los guantes a una silla cercana a la ventana, lo mismo que el pantalón. Se puso la pijama y luego procedió a quitarse la camiseta; dejó su torso desnudo y, luego, su pecho blanco, sus hombros anchos y sus músculos firmes se vieron iluminados por la luz amarilla de la lámpara de noche que fue encendida repentinamente.

Cloud se espantó un poco y miró hacia las sombras y luces que se encontraban sobre su cama, matices finos acurrucados bajo las mantas a excepción del brazo que se escapaba de ellas hacia la lámpara del buró.

— ¿Kadaj? — musitó Cloud.

El más joven se frotó los ojos y se sentó en la cama recargado en el respaldo.

— Es tarde, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?

— ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?… ¿Estabas _mirándome_? — preguntó un rubio alarmado, con la cabeza gacha y el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. Se le escapaba el hecho de que alguien había invadido su cuarto nuevamente, incluso que el regaño de "_Es tarde_" parecía dicho por una madre paranoica; lo que le importaba era que estaba medio-desnudo, vulnerable y sorprendido.

— Cloud… Estás rojo— apuntó el hermano más pequeño y, esta vez, no lo hacía por fastidiar. De hecho, en lo único que tenía interés era en dormir, no en hacer las veces de voyeur con él.

— Yo… Es que…

Cloud creyó que hasta cierto punto era bueno que notara su sonrojo, ¿no? Significaba que no estaba viendo su cuerpo, sino su rostro. Aún así, tartamudeó incapaz de controlarse o de pensar en una respuesta apropiada, así que aburrió a Kadaj con ello, lo hizo bufar y levantarse de la cama. El rubio dio un paso atrás al ver que se dirigía hacia él; no podía sentirse más apenado…o eso pensaba hasta oír lo que le dijo su soñoliento hermano.

— Métete a la cama conmigo, ¿sí? Hace frío. — No lo dijo en un tono de voz que denotara doble sentido, pero la sola frase lo hacía. De hecho habló serenamente, por lo bajo, y tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Llevaba dormido unos momentos, había esperado a su hermano hasta que el sueño lo venció con lentitud. Despertó rato después de que llegara y no lo espió mientras se cambiaba; eso no le importaba, estaba ahí por la simple compañía y el calor de Cloud.

Kadaj tomó a su hermano por la muñeca y lo jaló hacia la cama. Las reacciones inmediatas del rubio fueron el rubor en las mejillas aumentado, la rigidez en el cuerpo y el violento latir de su corazón acelerándose. El de cabello largo, al ver que el otro se tensaba, suavizó la presión sobre su muñeca.

— Ya duérmete, ¿quieres? Ven a la cama conmigo— pidió. Dicho esto, volvió a intentar jalarlo y esta vez fue más sencillo.

Cloud se sentía morir de vergüenza. Sus mejillas y la mayor parte de su rostro ostentaban un color cereza del que Kadaj intentó no hacer burla por más llamativo que le pareciera. El joven se dedicó exclusivamente a meterlo a la cama y apagar la luz, iniciando así su segunda noche juntos.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Kadaj? — preguntó en voz baja. En realidad se preguntaba por qué estaba él haciendo eso: dejarse arrastrar por la Marioneta. Como si no supiera la respuesta…

El menor se tomó un minuto para pensar el por qué, su propio _por qué_, y contestó de forma sincera.

— No me gusta dormir solo, ¿sabes? Tengo pesadillas que, a veces, me despiertan a media noche. Y en esos momentos, sentirme solo es… Es horrible despertar y no encontrar a nadie.

— ¿Pesadillas? — murmuró Cloud. ¿Era por eso y nada más por eso que buscaba meterse en su cama? ¿Todos los sonrojos, la incomodidad y la vergüenza eran causados por unas pesadillas?

— Sí, sueños nada agradables. "Pesadillas", Hermano, ¿las conoces? ¿O ya eres muy grande para tenerlas?

Cloud no contestó. Había tenido tantos malos sueños que lo martirizaban por lo que le pasó a Aeris, pero, normalmente, la culpa que manaba de ellos (y de su propio interior inconsciente) se quedaba en las tierras de Morfeo al llegar el alba, porque el tipo de culpa que sentía durante el día era diferente al de la noche. En el día era un martirio totalmente lúcido, producido por la confabulación entre su sentido de lealtad y su yo consciente; en la noche, las pesadillas eran esquivas y amargas, pero no lo despertaban siempre empapado en sudor y clamando por compañía.

— ¿Pesadillas sobre qué? — indagó el rubio a pesar de no querer ser curioso. Hace años, cuando todavía se atormentaba por la muerte de Aeris, no le hubiese gustado que otra persona hiciese con él las veces de terapeuta.

Kadaj se acercó a su cuerpo y se recargó en su hombro desnudo.

— Sephiroth… Jenova…— habló en quedos murmullos apesadumbrados.

Cloud suspiró. Lo entendía, de verdad que lo comprendía bien. Le acarició el cabello distraídamente y Kadaj se aproximó más a él.

Los engranes que hacían a la noche moverse y a la Luna desplazarse de un lado a otro del cielo estrellado comenzaron a moverse parsimoniosamente. Un perro aulló a lo lejos y Kadaj se estremeció junto a Cloud por el frío. El rubio no lo apartó de sí en toda la noche mas tampoco trató de hacer que el contacto fuera más cálido o íntimo… Sólo permaneció ahí, estuvo ahí para su hermano una vez más.

**oOo Continuará oOo**

Siguiente: "**Convivencia**".

**Galdor**

**Nota:** Gracias por comentar y poner en favoritos. Hasta la próxima.


	8. Convivencia

**Notas**.- Gracias a Ceica, Selkis170, Supein, Yume y vladNvedder por seguir este fic. Les mando un fuerte abrazo.

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **8**.- **Convivencia**

A veces las cosas no se ven iguales de día que de noche. Una casa, un camino, una idea…puede cambiar o al menos aparentar ser distinta a la luz del día. Kadaj y Cloud, por ejemplo: La noche anterior al rubio no le había molestado la presencia de su hermano, hasta la había llegado a considerar vagamente cálida, agradable; y el de cabello largo y plateado parecía haberse enajenado de su _yo fastidioso_, daba la impresión incluso de haberse preocupado por la hora de llegada de Strife con la frase "Es tarde, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?"… Paranoias, tal vez, pero sí se había comportado agradable y sincero, eso era real.

No obstante, a la luz del día los matices habían cambiado. Siendo sinceros, Cloud se encontraba un poco —sólo un poco— harto de Kadaj, quien de lindo y bien portado no esbozaba más que la apariencia. En la mañana él y Denzel habían reñido durante el desayuno; basta decir que el saldo fue un plato roto, un charco de leche y cereal, una agradable chica de cabello oscuro con una mirada severa y los 2 varones más jóvenes de la casa limpiando el piso mientras ella los vigilaba, además de las inexorables frases de "Esto es tu culpa" o "Ya verás" sazonadas por miradas hostiles y gruñidos.

Luego de que eso pasó, Kadaj no perdió la oportunidad para convertirse una vez más en la lapa de Cloud; lo acompañó toda la mañana mientras hacía entregas y le obligó a recordar un poco cómo era a la luz del día.

Por su parte, a la Marioneta comenzaba a gustarle más que antes su compañía. Era muy callado, sí, pero él no necesitaba precisamente de alguien que no cerrara la boca nunca, de eso nada, podía habituarse al silencio. Sobre todo si era el silencio de su hermano porque no lo consideraba incómodo, era más bien ameno, como…como los silencios de Yazoo. A eso le recordaba a Kadaj, pues era algo que en Cloud le daba una impresión vagamente familiar… Bueno, después de todo eran hermanos, ¿cierto? Tenía que haber cuestiones familiares entre ellos. Y es que Kadaj se sentía más apegado al rubio en cada minuto, le estaba tomando estima a una velocidad vertiginosa, cosa que no ocurrió así con Ícaro. Al bermejo lo comenzó a querer poco a poco y sin darse cuenta a pesar de lo simpático y juguetón que le resultaba; para cuando se percató de los lazos que habían formado, Kadaj ya dejaba que Ícaro lo besara en la sien y lo abrazara casi al punto de la asfixia. Además, el mayor dejó de rentar habitaciones de hotel con dos camas individuales; ¿de qué servía? Kadaj despertaba a media noche y saltaba a la suya.

En cambio, con Cloud era diferente. A él _tenía ganas _de quererlo y anhelaba poder formar vínculos para que, a su vez, Cloud lo quisiera. Apreciaba cuando los labios del rubio se curvaban ligeramente al sonreír —cosa que ocurría no muy seguido— y vaya que ese día Kadaj le había sonreído mucho, quizás esperando que se le contagiara.

No obstante, el ex-Soldado lo miraba y creía que su gesto era, o demasiado cínico, o muy tierno y aniñado para darle crédito. La luz del Sol daba ese efecto, le restaba credibilidad a la inocencia que en Kadaj podía parecer tan real durante los momentos de poca luz. Pero las expresiones de Kadaj eran genuinas, de día o de noche, por mucho que a Cloud le pesara y lo dudara ahora. Sin embargo, ya lo vería, tendría que darse cuenta él mismo o Kadaj terminaría señalándoselo, pero lo vería de una forma u otra y lo apreciaría entonces. A la luz del día, quizás entendería por fin.

**oOo**

Para la hora de comida Cloud y Kadaj ya estaban en casa. El rubio subió las escaleras, entró al baño, se la lavó la cara y disfrutó del momento de soledad, intimidad e increíble paz interior que sintió al estar sin compañía. No había nadie a la vista, ninguna presencia empalagosa que lo anegara de pies a cabeza. Le parecía tan encantador mirar su reflejo en el espejo del baño y encontrar que sólo su imagen ocupaba el espacio. Nadie más ahí, nadie más…

Oh, pero, ¿en qué pensaba? ¿No estaba siendo demasiado intolerante? Quizás exageraba lo de Kadaj, ¿no? Tal vez, después de todo, no era tan fastidioso, ¿cierto?

**oOo**

A la mesa, Kadaj se sentó entre Tifa y Marlene; no era bueno que estuviera junto a Denzel, y Cloud había huido a una posición estratégica que no le permitía sentarse junto a él.

Hubo un punto de la comida que la Marioneta de Jenova tuvo que guardar en sus recuerdos, no por la memoria en sí de lo que sucedió sino por lo que le hizo sentir: Marlene se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla para coger la sal, estiró su brazo e hizo una mueca al no alcanzarla. Fuese como mero trámite burocrático o por un extraño y ajeno reflejo de cortesía, Kadaj alzó su brazo para agarrar la sal y pasársela a la niña, quien no la tomó de inmediato sino que esbozó un gesto dubitativo. Luego vino algo todavía más extraño en Kadaj: Le sonrió dulcemente como para animarla a tomar el salero. No sabía por qué lo había hecho con Marlene, creyó probablemente que había dejado encendido en su cerebro el interruptor de las sonrisas espontáneas/estúpidas, no habiéndolo apagado luego de bajar de la motocicleta de Cloud hacía un rato. Como sea, la niña le correspondió y tomó el salero.

A Kadaj, la sonrisa franca y amigable de Marlene le hizo sentir que no era un enajenado en aquel lugar. No es que le importara mucho socializar, pero le agradó mucho la sensación de fraternidad que manó de Marlene, representó un esbozo de lo que quería obtener de Cloud. Por supuesto el repartidor no era un chiquillo alegre, pero de todas formas aquello motivó a Kadaj para seguir pasando tiempo con Cloud. Quería ver una de esas sonrisas amplias y afables en él, y entonces estaría seguro de que podía darle cariño; quería eso: cariño sincero, e igualmente pensaba que podía darlo.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, alguien también guardó en su memoria un recuerdo de aquella comida: La sonrisa que él, Kadaj, le regaló a Marlene, catalogada como genuina.

**oOo**

Luego de la comida, Cloud se había deshecho de la mayoría de las sensaciones que le jalaban a pensar que Kadaj era fastidioso; ni siquiera intentó escabullirse ese día, incluso se quedó con Denzel bastante rato, jugando. Sin embargo, aunque ahora no pretendiera alejarlo, eso era como repelente para la Marioneta, quien no se acercó al rubio por un buen rato.

El joven se retiró a su habitación, donde encontró la prometedora silueta de la guitarra que lo animó a tocarla, lo cual hizo durante un rato hasta que terminó por cansarse. Pensaba en Cloud… En Cloud jugando con Denzel, e incluso el más mínimo roce hacia las cuerdas le parecía amargo. Luego de unos momentos lo dejó y bajó al bar. El bar era otra cosa que lo repelía, mas no tanto como Denzel, allende, ahí estaba Tifa lavando algunas copas.

Kadaj se sentó en la barra (literalmente: _sobre_ la barra) casi a espaldas de la chica, sólo un poco a su derecha. Balanceó de adelante a atrás sus pies unos centímetros y puso las manos sobre sus muslos.

— ¿Cloud siempre ha sido así? — preguntó con naturalidad, sin preámbulo—. Es que…no me acuerdo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — habló la chica luego de mirarlo por sobre el hombro.

— Tengo algunos recuerdos de él, pero en ellos siempre está…serio. No estoy seguro, pero creo que… ¿Siempre es así de callado y frío? ¿Nunca se ríe?… ¿O es que se pone así sólo cuando estoy cerca de él?

Tifa sonrió con compasión y se dispuso a explicarle.

— No es por ti. Y no todo el tiempo es así... La mayoría, pero no todo.

La chica dejó de lavar las copas, se secó las manos y se giró hacia Kadaj. El joven la miró atento y siguió balanceando las piernas.

— Es sólo— prosiguió Tifa— que a veces olvida que hay muchas cosas por las que se puede reír y hay que recordárselas.

Resentido, Kadaj comentó con la mirada gacha: — Denzel lo hace, ¿no? Cuando juega con él, Cloud _sí_ se acuerda de reír.

Alcanzando a ver el claro atisbo de celos, ella procuró ser comprensiva.

— Tampoco es sólo cosa de Denzel. Todos queremos a Cloud y nos gusta verlo feliz.

La Marioneta de Jenova guardó silencio. No quería simplemente verlo feliz; ¡quería _hacerlo_ feliz y _sentirlo_ para que le correspondiera con cariño! Porque el meollo del asunto siempre había sido ése: Kadaj necesitaba ser amado. El cuerpo y la mente del joven funcionaban aún con carencias de afecto, sí, pero lo hacían de mala manera… Cuando Kadaj se apartó de pseudo-amor de Jenova y empezó a ser tratado más íntimamente por Ícaro, todo mejoró porque lo que le daba el bermejo era desinteresado y sincero, no buscaba utilizarlo y sólo procuraba su bienestar. De ahí a la fecha el niño que Kadaj tenía dentro había dejado de reprimirse y las sonrisas y los gestos sádicos desaparecieron casi por completo, se sentía mejor y trataba de ser una buena persona por convicciones propias.

Tifa le acarició el cabello y el más pequeño la miró. Se sonrieron fugazmente.

¡Cielos, hoy ya sólo faltaba que Denzel le sonriera!

Y aunque eso llegara a pasar…Kadaj seguiría queriendo ver ese gesto alegre y explícito en Cloud. Y tal vez no se conformaría únicamente con eso, quizás hasta querría también escuchar su risa.

**oOo**

Cloud no estuvo tanto tiempo haciendo entregas por la tarde, no tenía mucho trabajo y para la noche debía ayudar en el bar, cuestión que desilusionó un poco a su hermano.

En la noche Kadaj se propuso permanecer despierto hasta que el rubio terminara de trabajar para entonces hacer las veces de lapa con él. Se plantó en el sofá de la sala, frente a la TV, se descalzó, subió los pies en el brazo del mueble y empezó a esperar que el tiempo corriera. Supuso que tenía la capacidad para ser paciente; podría quizás ver la televisión, ir a robar un bocadillo del refrigerador, volver a la sala y comer su bocadillo para cuando Cloud acabara en el bar, luego lo seguiría a su cuarto y mataría la soledad de nuevo, una noche más.

Lo cierto es que eso era sólo lo que suponía, porque en realidad pasó por 4 bocadillos y un vaso de leche, un programa de media hora muy interesante sobre los gusanos del maguey, otro bocadillo y un refresco, una ida al baño, 8 bostezos y un sueño espantoso. Cuando a Cloud le faltaba bastante rato aún para terminar en el bar, Kadaj ya estaba cabeceando y dando bostezos con frecuencia.

**oOo**

No es que le interesara tanto su hermano, ¿cierto? Pero…lo había visto acomodarse en el sillón y parecía dispuesto a quedarse ahí un buen rato.

"¿Me estará esperando?" se preguntó.

Continuó caminando hacia la sala. Le había dado a Tifa el pretexto de que iba al baño; en realidad quería ver a Kadaj… Era ridículo: Había pasado casi todo el día con él y ahora sentía que le hacía falta algo… Su lapa.

Al entrar a la sala lo encontró dormido sobre el sillón. La luz del televisor iluminaba su cabello plateado y tenía una expresión serena en su cara.

Cloud se acercó a él con cierta reserva —no quería que se repitiera algo como el espontáneo abrazo del otro día, justo sobre el mismo sofá—; lo miró largo rato y comprobó que se encontraba durmiendo como un gatito… No podía dejarlo ahí y volver a bar, ¿o sí? Sería desconsiderado, ¿no?

El rubio barman apagó el televisor y preparó su mente ante la idea de llevar a Kadaj en brazos hasta su habitación. Tragó saliva y pasó un brazo bajo las corvas de Kadaj y el otro por sus hombros; lo elevó con gran facilidad por sus pocos kilos de peso y empezó a caminar lentamente para no despertarlo. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que las tablas de la escalera no rechinaran, pero las malditas no cooperaron y la Marioneta de Jenova se removió contra su pecho, sin embargo, no abrió los ojos y volvió a quedarse quieto.

Cloud pensó incluso que podría haberlo despertado y mandado a dormir a su cuarto, pero… Bah, qué diablos. Kadaj se veía tan inofensivo al dormir, ostentaba unas facciones tremendamente tranquilas y relajadas; era casi…angelical, "descabelladamente angelical" para ser exactos. Allí, en la noche.

Al llegar al cuarto del más pequeño, el rubio no encendió la luz y tumbó a su hermano sobre la cama cuidadosamente. Le quitó las botas y las dejó al pie de la cama, luego lo despojó de sus guantes con lentitud y le desabrochó el cierre de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta.

— Kadaj— murmuró antes de quitarle la prenda; tenía la intención de despertarlo porque había olvidado por un minuto lo ligero que era y que podía manejar su cuerpo con facilidad, y al recapacitar y recordarlo lo alzó de la cintura hacia arriba y se deshizo de la chaqueta para dejarlo sólo en una playera gris. Volvió a recostarlo con suavidad y el joven hizo un gesto pues su sueño se vio incomodado.

Cloud se vio tentado por la idea de dejarle los pantalones, pero una vez empezó a maniobrar con su cinturón…

El rubio se alegraba tanto de que la luz estuviera apagada. De por sí ya sentía lo ambiguamente cálido que le resultaba la cercanía de Kadaj, y de haber visto su piel y sus facciones serenas habría dado un paso hacia la locura. Prefería la hermética oscuridad. Además, se sentía como su hermano mayor cuidándolo; incluso lo arropó con cariño y cerró la cortina de su habitación.

Locuras… Mejor regresar ya al bar.

— Te ves bien de barman— habló una voz adormilada antes de que el rubio se marchara.

— ¿Eh? — Cloud se giró hacia la cama. Por supuesto, traía puesto un delantal blanco.

— ¿Duermes conmigo hoy? — preguntó la misma voz.

— Tengo que regresar al bar.

— ¿Pero luego vuelves? — insistió.

— Kadaj, yo… No.

— Volverás— predijo sin deje de autoritarismo, más bien con esperanza.

Kadaj adoptó otra posición y suspiró. No tenía ganas de discutir con Cloud pero sí mucho sueño. Quería que volviera y esperaba que así fuera.

Strife se marchó sin replicarle a su hermano. Sin embargo, tenía algo claro en la mente: No quería volver.

**oOo Continuará oOo**

**Notas.- **Los comentarios son apreciados. Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer.

Siguiente: "**Un beso**".

**Galdor**


	9. Un beso

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **9**.- **Un beso**

Kadaj se despertó temprano y con la certidumbre de que Cloud no había regresado a hacerle compañía anoche porque no lo había sentido entrar a la habitación.

El Sol todavía no salía por completo y la Marioneta de Jenova se hallaba de costado en la cama; se puso boca arriba y extendió los brazos hacia la cabecera dando un gran bostezo. Tenía unas leves ojeras y quería dormir más, no obstante, al girarse hacia el otro lado de la cama, el alma casi se le cae al suelo por lo que vio ahí; el sueño se esfumó en un tris y abrió los ojos de par en par. El cabello le caía sobre el rostro y lo apartó de su frente para asegurarse de que su vista no lo engañaba; cuando estuvo completamente seguro de eso se apoyó en un codo y se inclinó hacia adelante, alargó su brazo libre y acarició los mechones dorados que sobresalían entre la almohada y la manta en esa lejana tierra que era el otro lado de la cama, el lado que no ocupaba Kadaj.

— Sí pasaste la noche conmigo, ¿verdad? — preguntó la Marioneta al rubio dormido que yacía dándole la espalda.

Siguió acariciando el cabello de Cloud y volvió a recostarse, esta vez adhiriendo su pecho a la espalda del otro, quien estaba a unos milímetros del borde de la cama. La ventaja para Strife al dormir con Kadaj esta vez radicaba en que tenía más espacio y por lo tanto el contacto físico podía evitarse; y era lo que había hecho toda la noche, por eso Kadaj no notó su presencia. Sin embargo, ya que lo supo, se dedicó a acariciar parsimoniosamente su cabello erizado; no le importaba despertarlo, quizás porque se sentía egoísta o porque valía la pena tocarlo sin la preocupación de que se apartara en cualquier instante. Pasó sus curiosos dedos por la nuca de su hermano, luego los dirigió a la sien de éste no sin antes acariciar disimuladamente su oído.

Para Kadaj era tan agradable tocar a Cloud y sentirlo. Le gustaba en sobremanera y de una forma poco usual, casi prohibida. Lo percibía tan real que deseaba seguir palpándolo más y más profundo. En realidad el joven no se daba cuenta de ello al cien por ciento y no sabía cómo catalogar sus sentimientos hacia Cloud. Creía que se trataba de cariño de hermanos, pero no estaba seguro porque con Loz y Yazoo había sido diferente. Incluso no sabía si era amistad —aunque sospechaba que podía ser algo más profundo— porque no tenía amigos. Ícaro no era tanto así como un simple amigo, lo veía más bien como un… "Padre" sería la palabra más acertada, aunque sin duda no del todo precisa. La cuestión era que con Cloud las cosas tampoco eran así. Aumentaba su gusto por la compañía del rubio y sentía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca porque… Bueno, era otra de las cosas que no entendía. ¡Pero sabía que quería eso! ¡Su compañía y su calor! Por eso continuó acariciándolo.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, era de las pocas ocasiones en que lo tenía a su merced. Antes Cloud había despertado primero por su hábito de levantarse temprano y no tuvo la oportunidad de verlo abrir los ojos por primera vez en el día, tal vez ahora podría hacerlo. Y es que no sólo el cabello de Cloud le gustaba, también sus ojos. Todo en él lo atraía, lo jalaba.

Kadaj acercó su rostro a la nuca del mayor y olió su cabello. No percibió rastros del champú que había usado Cloud la noche anterior al salir del bar y darse una ducha rápida; era algo bastante sobrio (o al menos lo suficiente para obligar a cualquiera a aspirar por segunda ocasión). Así lo hizo mientras palpaba uno de los mechones de cabello rubio de su frente.

Cuando por fin se decidió a dejar por la paz el pelo de su Gran Hermano (luego de asegurarse de haber memorizado perfectamente el aroma tenue que de éste manaba), lo abrazó por detrás con naturalidad, como si fuera una costumbre bien establecida entre ellos. Sintió el calor de ambos mezclarse y eso le produjo una sensación de paz y comodidad inigualables a la Marioneta; se sentía a gusto.

De esa forma, Kadaj volvió a quedarse adormilado.

**oOo**

Pasó el tiempo y, con él, el sueño que había producido el desvelo de la noche anterior. Cloud comenzó a despertar poco a poco. Todo estaba en silencio: Los niños no objetaban si los fines de semana podían dormir hasta tarde, Tifa estaba cansada por el trabajo en el bar pero él, Cloud, sentía que su reloj interno comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Había salido el Sol y normalmente para esa hora ya estaba en pie. No obstante, optó por permanecer otro rato en la cama. Tenía sueño, ¿y qué? Ya no era exactamente aquel Soldado de hacía años, ahora podía concederse un pequeño placer mundano sin reprocharse.

"5 minutos más" pensó.

Después intentó cambiar de posición. Se había olvidado por completo de con quién dormía (incluso de que dormía con alguien), mas sintió el brazo en su cintura… Y aún así, no recordó todavía a Kadaj. Apreció el ligero peso del brazo y lo catalogó como algo que no le molestaba mucho, de hecho, le agradó el calor que producía y cómo se confundía con el suyo. Por unos momentos disfrutó de eso y del pecho pegado a su espalda que sentía nítidamente. Le gustó, luego querría negarlo, pero al momento le gustó sin reproche.

No obstante, le llegó el tiempo de recordar quién era la persona a sus espaldas.

Entonces se giró en el acto y apreció a un Kadaj de ojos soñolientos indispuesto (aparentemente) a despegársele un solo centímetro.

— Qué bueno que viniste. — El más pequeño le sonrió tan dulcemente que casi parecía tener miel en lugar de sangre corriendo por sus venas—. ¿Dormiste bien? — le preguntó, porque se suponía que la gente amable dice cosas como ésas y él quería portarse amable.

Cloud abrió la boca para responder pero las palabras se negaron rotundamente a salir. Primero que nada estaba la desesperante urgencia de quitarse a su lapa de encima y sacar de su cabeza todas esas ideas de que su contacto era cálido, agradable…

El ex-mercenario se puso boca arriba y aún así Kadaj siguió tocándolo. Lo más grave fue que con su cambio de posición, la mano del otro inclusive derivó hasta su vientre con una naturalidad que arrancaba sonrojos y pareció indispuesto a retirarla.

Kadaj ladeó la cabeza al no recibir respuesta a su pregunta. Es que no reparaba en la cercanía de su mano, no pensaba en esas cosas y no se avergonzaba al tocarlo porque no veía nada de malo en ello.

— ¿Qué? — espetó el de cabello color plata con impaciencia por el estúpido silencio que brotaba de su hermano. Elevó medio cuerpo esperando causar alguna reacción (un "buenos días")…pero vaya reacción que provocó… Prácticamente, podría decirse que aterrorizó el rubio. Éste se estremeció y buscó apartarse y conseguir algo de espacio; lamentablemente, lo buscó donde la cama terminaba y una caída de varios palmos abrió sus brazos para atraparlo. Se sintió como la caída más alta y empinada de la montaña rusa, a su parecer, con la excepción de que el trayecto pasó por algo puntiagudo.

Para su mala suerte, el buró de al lado de la cama se 'atravesó' en el camino de su rostro; le abrió la piel con la arista más cercana en su pómulo y empezó a sangrar lentamente. Claro, a parte estuvo el golpe de la caída. Cielo santo… Se sintió tan idiota, y Kadaj no le ayudó mucho al principio. El menor asomó la cabeza fuera de la cama; sonreía, no podía evitarlo, le pareció bastante gracioso. A pesar de ello, el gesto burlón desapareció al instante cuando Cloud elevó su rostro sonrojado y herido. Kadaj se apresuró a bajar de la cama sin el más mínimo deje de alegría y tomó el rostro del rubio en sus manos.

— ¿Estás bien? — le dijo en tono de preocupación. Cloud asintió con la cabeza y trató de llevar su mano hasta el lugar que más le dolía… No su ego, sino el pómulo izquierdo, pero Kadaj lo detuvo con gentileza sujetando su mano.

— Ven. Vamos a limpiarte.

El rubio fue asistido por su hermano para ponerse de pie y juntos se dirigieron al baño. En el camino por el pasillo no se toparon con curiosos preguntando qué había sido ese ruido como de un costal de papas cayendo al piso hacía un minuto. Los hermanos entraron al baño cerrando la puerta luego. Cloud bajó la tapa del retrete y se sentó ahí al tiempo que Kadaj rebuscaba en el botiquín; hizo a un lado la pasta de dientes, las aspirinas, un paquete de vendas y un frasco de ungüento hasta dar con unas gasas; tomó una.

El joven se acercó a Cloud y se inclinó frente a él; lo tomó del mentón para elevar su rostro y comenzó a limpiar la sangre que en él había. Lo hizo con suavidad como si no estuviera tratando con Cloud Strife, ex-mercenario, ex-Soldado de la otrora poderosa Shin-Ra, Cloud, el que había peleado y ganado muchas batallas, el Cloud que había recibido heridas que sí merecían ese nombre. Pero a pesar de todo ello, Kadaj lo trataba como si en cualquier momento fuera a escapar un _ouch_ de sus labios, y aunque eso no llegó a pasar, de todas formas lo siguió tratando con dulzura.

— Ya está. No se ve tan mal como creí, eh— comentó el más joven escrutando la herida limpia. Luego, le sonrió ampliamente a su hermano.

Cloud no respondió el gesto. Todavía se sentía un torpe estúpido y, además, se hallaba confundido. Es decir, ¿quién se caía de la cama a esa edad? Y la cuestión no era sólo ésa, sino que además lo había hecho frente a Kadaj (casi por culpa de él) y lo más extraño de todo es que estaba disfrutando del trato de su pequeño hermano. Por esa ocasión no trató de negarlo: Le gustó tener las manos de Kadaj en su rostro y verlo sonreírle. Esta vez no se sonrojó, no se sentía apenado.

El rubio se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse y Kadaj regresó al botiquín para rebuscar por algo más. Cuando Cloud tomó el pomo de la puerta, su hermano le llamó haciéndole girarse.

— Te falta algo— dijo agitando una bandita adhesiva frente a su cara.

— ¿No hay azules? — le preguntó Strife viendo que el objeto antes mencionado era color rosa.

— No— respondió.

Denzel se había terminado las azules y tampoco había color piel.

Sin esperar más, Kadaj apartó el cabello de Cloud de la herida —aunque el término "rasguño" sería más apropiado— y le colocó el curita con la misma dulzura que estaba destilando esa mañana específica; se quedó acariciando su rostro sin reparar en que el tiempo seguía caminando y Cloud agarró su muñeca. No obstante, no lo hizo para apartar la mano de la Marioneta —cuestión que sorprendió al menor— sino solamente porque sintió el impulso de tocarlo.

Tras unos segundos, al separarse, Kadaj no se hizo a la idea de terminar el contacto; quería seguir sintiendo la piel del rubio, era algo que le fascinaba. En pos de ello y de demostrarle a Cloud que lo quería, acercó su rostro al de él de improvisto. El rubio se vio asustado y retrocedió un pequeño paso hasta darse cuenta de que la puerta se hallaba cerrada a sus espaldas. Kadaj observó cómo empezaba a surgir el sonrojo en su hermano antes de anular la distancia por completo y plantar sus labios en los de él. Fue un beso que no esperaba ninguna respuesta, lo había hecho por el simple gesto de tocar con los labios algún lugar de ese rostro pálido —ahora sonrojado— porque pensaba que era una manera sencilla de decir "te quiero" sin palabras.

Y quizás había algo más, algo que él no sabía identificar…

Desde otro punto de vista, a Cloud le pareció algo aterrador, nada tierno, y le hizo apretar los ojos y arrugar la nariz. De ninguna forma correspondió al inocente beso y tampoco se vio obligado a sacarse a Kadaj de encima de mala manera. El acto duró poco, un parpadeo, y fue la Marioneta quien lo terminó.

— ¿Por qué fue eso? — habló Cloud totalmente alarmado y con los músculos tensos ante la remanente corta distancia entre sus rostros, ante la amenaza de otro beso.

Kadaj se encogió de hombros sin responder. ¿Qué? ¿Su hermano era tan corto de inteligencia como para necesitar una explicación? ¿Acaso quería…una razón, una justificación de su conducta? ¿Lo estaba _cuestionando_?

— ¿Me dirás que no puedo besar a mi hermano?

¡No! A razón de Cloud, definitivamente ¡no podía!

— No está bien que lo hagas, no es correcto, ¿entiendes? No _puedes_— contestó tajante y ofuscado. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo darle una paciente cátedra sobre moral y buenas costumbres porque eso, desde el primer instante, le haría arder en pena.

— ¡Qué tontería! ¿Cómo que no puedo? — vociferó Kadaj sorprendido y a la vez enfadado. No entendía el problema; de hecho, no veía ningún problema.

— Oh, ya déjalo…

— No. ¿Por qué no quieres que te bese?

— Porque, Kadaj, ambos somos…— Cloud dejó la frase incompleta esperando que la Marioneta de Jenova la completara….y lo hizo, mas no de la forma esperada.

— Somos hermanos. ¡Ya lo sé! — Kadaj empezó a fastidiarse; le gustaba que le explicaran las cosas con claridad y sin rodeos—. Por eso mismo lo he hecho.

— No me refería a eso— corrigió el rubio. Si en sus posibilidades hubiera estado dar media vuelta y salir de ahí, por Dios santo, lo hubiera hecho, pero Kadaj lo seguiría al fin del mundo. Debía dibujar una línea entre ambos, los bastante nítida para que el otro la viera y la respetara.

— ¿Entonces de qué hablas? — dijo el menor haciendo un gesto de exasperación y golpeándose sus propios muslos con los puños cerrados al dejar caer los brazos.

— Ambos somos hombres. Por eso no puedes besarme… No es correcto— volvió a repetir con una crudeza innegable. Una parte de esa frase, también lo hería a él mismo.

Kadaj elevó una ceja y apretó los puños con más fuerza. Le parecía…absurdamente ridículo el argumento de Cloud, y lo veía más como un pretexto.

— ¿Dices…dices que no puedo quererte porque eres hombre?

Los nudillos del más pequeño se pusieron pálidos y comenzó a formar una expresión de enojo y dolor en su rostro que prometía no ser pasajera.

— No, no….

Cloud intentó negar lo interpretado por su hermano, pero éste lo interrumpió a gritos:

— ¡Si tan indispuesto estabas a quererme debiste haberlo dicho! ¡No hubieras ido a mi habitación ayer y no tenías que hacerme creer que me tolerabas! ¡Pensé que comenzaba a agradarte!... ¡Pero ya veo que NO!

Cierto que Kadaj estaba entendiendo todo mal. Su enojo iba en aumento al igual que lo dolido que se sentía con Cloud y ni siquiera esperó una explicación de su parte. Salió del baño, no sin antes forcejear para que el rubio se quitara de la puerta, cuestión que al final lo único que provocó fue más ira.

Strife caminó tras él. No quería hacerlo enojar aún más (reacción ya de por sí inevitable) pero tampoco quería dejarlo ir con todos esos conceptos erróneos en su cabeza. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas. No era exactamente la persona más empática del mundo y se le dificultaba reparar relaciones dañadas porque para ello se requería abrirse a los demás.

— Kadaj, espera— le dijo en un tono apagado. Contrastando, el de cabello lacio vociferó…

— ¡No! Eres un tonto…¡y yo también por pensar que tenía un hermano agradable!

— Las cosas no son como piensas. Y baja la voz.

La Marioneta gruñó poco antes de sentir su muñeca aprisionada por la mano de Cloud. Así, se fastidió más. Quería estar solo, encerrarse en su habitación, su burbuja lejos de Cloud, pero también quería a Ícaro… Le hacía mucha falta.

— ¡Déjame! — exigió el más alto.

— No, y escúchame.

No tenía derecho a obligarlo a nada. ¿Quién se creía? Le había engañado por Dios sabría qué razón y de seguro ahora quería excusarse con mentiras.

— Déjame en paz. ¿No te bastó con _lastimarme_ el año pasado…y por eso quieres herirme otra vez? — le dijo con amargura en sus labios.

Ante la tentativa de Kadaj de echarse a llorar o vociferar por pura rabia, Cloud tuvo que soltarlo. Su mirada triste había podido más que cualquier forcejeo. Además, si no le daba un respiro acabaría odiándolo de por vida y, ya que compartían la casa, ésa no era una idea agradable. El rubio pensó que para más tarde se le habría pasado el enojo y podría perdonarlo.

En una paz muy relativa, Kadaj se quedó en su habitación varias horas. No volvió a dormirse pero se sepultó bajo las mantas y se dedicó a reprimir el deseo de llorar ocasionado enteramente por Cloud. Se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué se negaba a quererlo en realidad y por qué le había dado un pretexto tan malo. No entendía y eso lo ponía de peor humor porque creía que la persona que podía ayudarlo a comprender iba a mentirle o a lastimarlo de nuevo, y no podría tolerarlo.

Ícaro nunca lo había herido a propósito y por eso siempre estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo en el acto. Ambos se querían, lo sabían y el bermejo nunca trató de ordenar sobre su corazón, se había ganado su cariño a pulso y eso le valía enojos efímeros de disculpas rápidas pero sinceras. Por eso, cuando entendió que Cloud trataba de decirle que _no podía_ quererlo, que era incorrecto que lo hiciera y que menos aún debía demostrarlo, le molestó en sobremanera.

Si elegía amar al primer imbécil que entrara al bar el día de mañana, era su problema, ¿no? Nadie le podía ordenar a su corazón por quién latir, a quién querer; debido a ello, Kadaj se ponía más triste… Sentía que a pesar de estar enfadado con Cloud, seguía queriéndolo y teniéndole un cariño especial, y ni él mismo podía obligarse a cambiar eso.

**oOo Continuará oOo**

**Notas.- **Bien pues, ojala hayas disfrutado leyendo. Hasta la próxima.

Siguiente: "**Quedar en buenos términos**"

**Galdor**


	10. Quedar en buenos términos

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **10**.- **Quedar en buenos términos**

Para Cloud, la mañana fue horriblemente densa y pesada. Había sido espantoso que su riña con Kadaj ocurriera en fin de semana porque el rubio no trabajaba en el servicio de mensajería y permanecía en casa; de esa forma no podía olvidar por un solo minuto que Kadaj estaba enojado: si caminaba por el pasillo veía su puerta cerrada, si se acercaba a ella a ratos escuchaba una guitarra —y se sentía un imbécil porque ni siquiera sabía que tocaba la guitarra— o si se quedaba quieto y en silencio, notaba la falta de fastidio a su alrededor. Todo parecía tan melancólicamente en paz que…

Aquello lo mataba.

Incluso se armó de valor un par de veces para tocar a la puerta de su hermano con la intención de hablar frente a frente; así, un par de veces, Marioneta no respondió.

Tifa le preguntó por él puesto que últimamente estaban mucho tiempo juntos, inclusive Marlene le preguntó… Así que no podía olvidarlo, la presencia de Kadaj era abrumadora.

Para mediodía Cloud esperaba que su hermano ya estuviera menos molesto… No fue así. Casi no había salido de su habitación y no bajó a comer alegando que no tenía hambre. A pesar de ello, Tifa fue a verlo y le llevó algo para que comiera.

— ¿Te sientes mal o tuviste un mal sueño? — indagó la chica con paciencia y ternura al verlo decaído.

Kadaj no la miró a los ojos al responder, permaneció absorto en su bocadillo de jamón y queso antes de darle una desganada mordida que demostraba una de dos cosas: _a)_ Que en realidad no tenía hambre, o _b)_ que estaba muy decaído para comer.

— No sé… Creo que es por Ícaro. Lo echo de menos.

— Puedes llamarlo. O si quieres podemos hacer algo juntos.

La chica le sonrió tan animadamente que Kadaj tuvo que obligarse a tratar de devolverle el gesto, y sin embargo la desairó.

— No creo. Quiero ver a Ícaro, seguro estaré mejor cuando él vuelva.

Era una mentira a medias porque la causa de su tristeza en realidad era Cloud, así que tal vez sí mejoraría al regreso del bermejo, pero si no arreglaba las cosas con su hermano…seguiría sintiéndose mal hasta que su corazón dejara de quererlo, y para eso primero pasaría mucho tiempo.

— Quiero estar solo— pidió con la mirada gacha.

— Te entiendo. Pero si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, o alguien para que te escuche, aquí estoy.

Kadaj asintió con desgano y luego agregó: — Cierra la puerta al salir.

**oOo** Más tarde, lejos de ahí **oOo**

El hombre se descalzó y subió los pies a la cama. Estaba cansado. Tanteó en su bolsillo hasta encontrar el móvil, lo encendió y empezó a marcar. Con sus dedos ásperos y blancos apretó las teclas hasta formar un número muy familiar. Comenzó a escuchar; cabellos rubio-rojizos enmarcaron el celular.

Su nombre era Ícaro Azor, rondaba los veintitantos años, era tremendamente sociable por naturaleza y se le facilitaba mucho formar relaciones con otras personas. A pesar de su vida errante tenía muchos conocidos. Sus vicios (bastante bien controlados a la fecha) eran el alcohol y las mujeres. No obstante, nunca había estado casado; sus relaciones con féminas duraban poco, no solían ser formales y por regla general era él quien decidía terminarlas. Si sentía que se acababa la chispa de la relación o que el brillo en los ojos de ella se extinguía, prefería cortar por lo sano y buscar a alguien más… Alguien en quien él pudiera mantener viva esa llama siempre.

- _Beep. Beep. _ -

Así era Ícaro, mayormente hacía tiempo, pero desde que conoció a Kadaj… Las cosas habían cambiado. Su relación con la Marioneta de Jenova (creía él) era la más larga e íntima que había tenido con alguien que no fuera de su sangre. Lo cuidaba de todo a todo y lo quería como si fuera un hijo aunque lo tratara como a un amigo. A su vez, Kadaj le tenía un apego tremendo y había desarrollado una dependencia muy natural hacia él. Por eso y por más razones decidió llamarle; en un par de horas se marcharía de la ciudad en la que estaba (que no se encontraba tan lejos de Edge como le parecía) y la idea de alejarse más de Kadaj, pues, francamente, le afectaba. Nunca habían estado varios días separados en lugares _tan_ distantes y Kadaj se hallaba en un ambiente nuevo; el bermejo no sabía si estaba adaptándose o si estaba cómodo.

- _Beep._ -

Era la preocupación natural de una persona que se sentía padre.

"A lo mejor y esto no fue buena idea. No debí dejarlo solo" pensó mientras esperaba a que Kadaj contestara su celular.

- _Be…_ -

— _¿Ícaro?_ — le habló la voz esperanzada y chillona de Kadaj. Había llamado tan oportunamente, justo cuando se sentía más triste porque Cloud acababa de marcharse luego de tocar a la puerta insistentemente sin recibir respuesta.

— ¿Cómo estás, lindo?

— … _Bien_— le mintió tras dudar un poco antes de responder.

— ¿Y cómo dormiste?

— _También bien, y deja de interrogarme._

— Hey, es mi deber interrogarte… ¿Cómo te has portado?

— _Excelente si hacemos de cuenta que Denzel no existe._

— Ya lo suponía.

— _Es que es tan odioso conmigo… Snif_— se quejó la Marioneta.

— Y tú con él— le reprendió Ícaro.

Aquél, aunque distaba mucho de ser el tema de conversación que Kadaj deseaba, le proporcionaba un escape. Era una cuestión negativa que también debía salir a flote. Una de tantas.

— _¡Pero siempre es él quien empieza! _— se defendió con énfasis, pero aún así, no con la misma energía que lo hubiera hecho en otra situación. Para variar, culpaba a Cloud de ello.

Ícaro notó su tono de voz algo apagado.

— Kadaj, ¿te pasa algo? No te oyes bien.

— _Snif… Yo… Creo que es resfriado o algo así_— falseó. Se sentía mal (Cloud lo había hecho sentir mal) y no había podido seguir aguantando las lágrimas más tiempo. Mientras el rubio había estado tocando a su puerta y llamándolo hacía rato no le había podido gritar siquiera que le largara porque su voz se quebraba en medio de las lágrimas.

— Cuídate y no camines descalzo. Dile a Tifa que te dé algo para el resfriado, ¿vale? No quiero que al regresar estés postrado en cama porque no te cuidaste.

— _¿Cuándo regresarás?_

Aunque el bermejo no quería desilusionarlo, todavía tenía mucha gente a la cual ver. No iba a mentirle y la verdad lo puso más triste. De la boca de Kadaj únicamente salió un "Oh" bastante apagado.

— De verdad, lindo, ¿qué sucede? Te escuchas muy mal. Dime qué tienes, lo que sea no voy a regañarte.

Kadaj se sintió tentado a contarle, a no esperar hasta verlo en persona, y de alguna forma cedió…

— _¿Está mal que un hombre bese a otro hombre?_— espetó.

Ícaro tragó saliva.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Quién te ha dicho algo así?

— _No es eso… Supongo que siempre he querido saber pero nunca había preguntado. Entonces…¿está _mal_?_

La palabra "mal" sonaba tan categórica en labios de Kadaj, cual si fuera pronunciada por algún extraño prejuicioso, por lo que Ícaro se tuvo que tomar un segundo para organizar ideas y rascarse la frente.

— Sí y no. Es, humm… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— _No me evadas, Ícaro._

— Está bien, está bien. Es que… Algunas personas lo ven mal aunque en realidad no se haga daño a nadie, ¿entiendes? Y, a veces, sí hace mucho daño. Lastima a otros pero...— Se pausó por un momento, tratando de encontrar las palabras y de espantar sus malos recuerdos—... De todas formas aquí no hay reglas generales, no hay nada universal. Nosotros, por ejemplo, somos un caso particular. No dejes que nadie te haga creer que está mal que te bese la frente; sabes que lo hago porque te quiero y sólo es una manera de demostrarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Somos familia y esos tratos se valen. No hay nada de malo ahí.

— _¿Y entonces cuándo está mal?_

El bermejo suspiró.

— ¿Recuerdas que hemos hablado de las relaciones de pareja?... Pues, está mal visto que sean entre dos personas del mismo sexo.

— _O sea, ¿dos hombres?_

Ícaro iba a agregar "o dos mujeres", pero no valía la pena confundirlo más y se limitó a asentir. Veía a Kadaj como a un niño, lo conocía bien y estaba formándose una idea muy acertada de lo que le sucedía… Y no le gustaba en absoluto.

**oOo**

Al término de la llamada de Ícaro, Kadaj se dejó caer sobre la cama mirando al techo.

No sabía casi nada sobre relaciones —no conocía la amistad, no tenía novia ni familia más allá del bermejo— pero había sacado unas conclusiones:

Primera: si no había problema en besar a la familia y Cloud no quería hacerlo, era porque no lo quería como familia. La consecuencia: Se sintió desdichado y triste.

Segunda: si besar a otro hombre era malo cuando ambos eran novios y Cloud no era su novio, significaba que el rubio no lo quería para nada —ni como familia, ni como novio y seguro que ni como amigo o cualquier cosa similar—. La consecuencia: Más y más tristeza.

Tercera: Ícaro le explicaba cosas que él no sabía. En una ocasión le habló de la honestidad, la reciprocidad, la sinceridad, la asertividad…y todas las cuestiones que son la base de una relación sana. Para Kadaj, Cloud le había decepcionado enormemente y faltado a todas esas bases, no sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero creía que así era. La consecuencia: Se sentía enfadado con el rubio porque lo creía falso, porque había tardado al menos dos horas en tratar de disculparse (sólo "tratar") y porque no tenía el valor para pedir perdón con una puerta de por medio.

Por supuesto, Kadaj no entendía que Cloud quería mirarlo a los ojos cuando se disculpara, para que pudiera ver su sinceridad y se diera cuenta de que todo había sido un malentendido.

**oOo**

Para la tarde Kadaj estuvo fuera de su habitación un tiempo record. Se duchó y bajó a la cocina para ver qué podía encontrar en el refrigerador. Cuidó no cruzarse con Cloud; seguía rotundamente indispuesto a tolerar su presencia a riesgo de que lo hiciera llorar de nuevo. No deseaba ser lastimado otra vez; hacía tiempo Jenova lo defraudó, no era su verdadera madre, o al menos ya no lo sentía así, y no quería otra desilusión de grandes proporciones. Kadaj anhelaba ser amado, pero no quería recordar cómo se sentía el no se correspondido al amar. Tenía miedo.

**oOo**

Para Cloud Strife, las cosas no pintaban nada bien igualmente. Deseaba arreglar las cosas con Kadaj a pesar de que creía no haber tenido la culpa. Y no se hacía la víctima, ¡el malentendido era cuestión de su hermano pequeño, no de él! Quería explicarle, decirle que el error era suyo sin regañarlo o herirlo más. Creía firmemente en eso…pero aún así, había una parte de él que gustaba enormemente de tomar la culpa en sus manos. Era un trozo de su mente y de su forma de ser que había empequeñecido considerablemente desde que pudo perdonarse a sí mismo por lo de Aeris, sin embargo, seguía ahí y culpaba a Cloud por ser un idiota que se había escudado en los estereotipos de lo que _debían o no hacer_ _los hombres_ porque, si bien le había asustado y confundido el beso de Kadaj, no lo había encontrado realmente mal; su hermano había sido tierno y lindo con él, pero le asustaba que esas cosas empezaran a gustarle demasiado. Y es que desde hacía un tiempo no pensaba en las mujeres igual que antes. No se consideraba gay, para nada, pero sí empezaba a pensar mucho en otros hombres.

Bueno, era algo que no deseaba.

Al igual que Kadaj…tenía miedo.

**oOo**

Tifa Lockhart no era ninguna despistada, no había nacido ayer, era brillante y, como casi cualquier mujer del mundo, muy intuitiva. Ella sabía que algo andaba mal con Cloud y que algo estaba pésimo con Kadaj, además de que las cosas estaban tensan entre ellos dos; a leguas se veía que tenían algún problema, Tifa lo sospechaba acertadamente.

Cercana la noche, poco antes de abrir el bar, ella y Cloud estaban preparando el lugar: Acomodando los bancos, limpiado la barra; y la chica notaba que los silencios prolongados y la inexistencia de sonrisas no eran las mismas de siempre. Al rubio lo envolvía un aire de preocupación y tristeza. Tifa sólo esperaba el momento para mencionárselo o para preguntar, para animarlo… Y como sabía que dicho momento nunca surgiría solo, decidió que lo provocaría ella misma.

A pesar de ello le dio su tiempo a Cloud: Abrieron el bar a la hora de siempre y comenzaron a atender a los pocos clientes que se presentaban —llovía bastante esa noche y hacía viento, un no muy buen momento para salir a dar la vuelta—. Cuando un chico y una chica bastante escandalosos y vivarachos se fueron del bar, el lugar quedó un poco más en silencio y Tifa se acercó a su amigo de la infancia. Él estaba de espaldas a la barra lavando unas copas y la joven le tocó el hombro; al girarse lo miró a los ojos… No tenían el brillo tímido de siempre; en cambio, los de ella destellaban.

— Sé que todo el día has estado triste, también Kadaj. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?— habló con voz dulce y agradable.

Strife meneó la cabeza levemente. No tenía intenciones de mentirle o de ponerse evasivo, pero la verdad de lleno no hubiera sido buena.

— Tuvimos…un malentendido.

— ¿Sólo eso?

Cloud asintió.

— Sí, pero es que...no me deja explicarle.

— Vamos, sé que puedes hablar con él. No me gusta que ambos estén tristes.

— Él no quiere hablar conmigo— se quejó Cloud con tono melancólico.

Al ver que del barman no salía otra queja o posible solución, Tifa comentó:

— Iré arriba a ver a Kadaj. Le diré que hable contigo, ¿está bien? Estoy segura de que pueden arreglar el problema. Sé que tú puedes.

Incluso, Tifa solía tener más confianza en Cloud que la que él mismo se permitía. Sentía que él era capaz de muchas cosas, y quizás no era el mejor en relaciones interpersonales pero, fuera cual quera su malentendido con Kadaj, si éste era sólo eso, podría resolverlo porque era lo suficientemente sincero y bienintencionado.

**oOo**

Antes de ir a la habitación de Kadaj, Tifa pasó a ver a Denzel y Marlene para arroparlos. Ambos niños ya se encontraban dormidos puesto que era tarde. Al llegar con Kadaj creyó que también lo hallaría en cama; qué sorpresa se llevó al ni siquiera encontrarlo. No estaba en el baño, había pasado por ahí y el lugar estaba aparentemente vacío. Tampoco lo había visto en la cocina o en la sala. ¿Dónde más podría haberse metido?

Tifa se alarmó bastante. Comenzó a buscar en la segunda planta; luego de no hallarlo bajó corriendo las escaleras e hizo lo mismo con igual resultado en el piso de abajo. Lo llamó y llamó; nadie respondía. ¿Acaso la Marioneta habría salido de la casa sin avisar y con ese clima tan pésimo?

Tifa regresó al bar. No ostentaba una cara muy animada y Cloud lo notó de inmediato.

— ¿Y bien?

— No lo encontré. Kadaj no está.

— ¿Qué?— Cloud la tomó de los brazos y la miró fijamente—. ¿Estás segura?

— Lo busqué por toda la casa. ¡No está!— habló ella con preocupación.

— Hay que encontrarlo.

Cloud se quitó el delantal blanco que solía usar cuando trabajaba en el bar y se le notaron todas las ganas del mundo de salir de ahí, no obstante, Tifa lo detuvo agarrándolo con suavidad de la muñeca,

— ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? No fue sólo un malentendido, ¿verdad?

— Kadaj y yo…nos enfadamos. Bastante. — Una verdad a medias.

— ¿Por qué?

Tifa quería entender qué había pasado que era tan malo como para que Kadaj se fuera de la casa así como así, en plena noche y con una lluvia que amenazaba con arreciar; no tenía idea de que era por un beso, un prejuicio y un miedo estúpido, no lo hubiera adivinado nunca.

Cloud agachó la mirada sin responder. Tifa decidió darle su espacio y un poco de tiempo; la chica se quitó el delantal y caminó hacia la televisión, la apagó y batió las palmas en el aire un par de veces atrayendo la atención de los pocos clientes de esa noche.

— Señores, creo que hoy vamos a cerrar temprano. El clima está muy feo, vayan a sus casas por favor.

— No tenías por qué hacer eso— habló Strife una vez que el bar quedó sin clientela.

— Claro que sí, y quiero hablar contigo a solas.

— No hay tiempo, debería salir a buscar a Kadaj _ya_.

El rubio volvió a realizar el ademán de querer marcharse y Tifa lo detuvo de nuevo.

— Sólo será un segundo… Él y tú comenzaban a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, se llevaban bien, ¿por qué pelearon?

Él evitó mirarla a los ojos.

— Fue una tontería— contestó en un murmullo apenas audible.

— Cloud, escúchame. Si sales de aquí y encuentras a Kadaj, no volverá contigo simplemente así. Recuerda que es terco y que se marchó por una razón, ayúdame a entender por qué para que yo pueda ayudarte a convencerlo de regresar.

No quería elevar la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos brillantes y sinceros de Tifa porque terminaría contándolo todo. Pero, ¿realmente era tan malo? Únicamente se trataba de la verdad, ¿no era sí? Y a Tifa la veía como una gran amiga, su mejor amiga, de hecho. ¿Por qué no intentaba abrirse y decirle la verdad?

Levantó la vista lentamente.

**oOo**

Caminaba sin rumbo como era su costumbre. El viento había tirado su boina varias veces y ahora la abrazaba contra su estómago. Tenía el cabello empapado y pegándose a su rostro de facciones suaves. Llevaba…¿cuánto? ¿Una? ¿Dos horas caminando? Ya no lo recordaba; había salido de la casa porque lo necesitaba en verdad. No podía permanecer encerrado ahí más tiempo en su habitación. Había intentado dormir, y lo logró bastante bien hasta que comenzó a ver a Sephiroth en sueños, entonces se despertó con las manos temblando y lleno de miedo. Ícaro no estaba para animarlo y de Cloud ni hablar.

"Él no me quiere".

Por eso había salido de ahí, necesitaba despejarse y ¿qué mejor para ello que una larga caminata? Una muy, muy larga.

No obstante, salir a caminar había implicado un par de contrariedades: Llovía y el espantoso aire le revolvía el cabello y lo atravesaba en su campo de visión; con frecuencia lo apartaba de sus ojos y, de paso, secaba su cara del agua de lluvia sólo para que volviera a empaparse en un tris. Y hablando de eso, su ropa también se encontraba mojada: desde las botas, pasando por el pantalón, hasta la playera negra y el sweater gris que llevaba ese día. Comenzaba a hacer frío y Kadaj lo sentía cada vez mejor debido a su estado. Allende, no conocía el lugar por donde caminaba, pero…¿qué más daba?

Seguía caminando sin mirar atrás. No había vuelto la vista desde que cruzó el umbral de la casa. No le preocupaba si se perdía o a qué lugar podría llegar, se sentía fatal y únicamente quería seguir caminando hasta alcanzar el punto en que la tristeza y la decepción se esfumaran solas.

**oOo**

Básicamente, Cloud tenía la intención de contarle a Tifa lo sucedido entre él y Kadaj, sin hacer mucha mención de sus sentimientos…cuestión que le resultó imposible. Terminó por no omitir detalles a petición de ella.

Tifa trató de no hacer demasiadas caras de sorpresa (otra cuestión imposible) y ser lo más útil que pudiera.

Ella había visto a Ícaro besar la frente de Kadaj sin que éste se negara, por lo que preguntó a Cloud si las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes si el beso no se lo hubiese dado en los labios… Y la verdad era que sí. Si su hermano le hubiera besado la mejilla quizás se hubiera sentido 50% confundido, 49% fascinado y 1% ofendido en lugar de 50% confundido, 1% fascinado y 49% ofendido. Claro, no se lo dijo de esa forma a Tifa, fue más indirecto y la verdad entera se la quedó para él solo.

Como sea, la chica no malentendió nada. Vio las cosas tan objetivamente como pudo: Alguien había querido demostrarle cariño a su hermano y se había visto rechazado.

— "No le culpes por nada si quieres que regrese a casa contigo"— le había dicho Tifa. Entendía que Kadaj no veía nada de malo en lo que hizo y se sentía triste por lo que creía un reproche infundado; si su rubio hermano volvía a regañarlo o siquiera a cuestionarlo ligeramente, no lograría más que enfadarlo.

"No lo cuestiono, no lo regaño y no lo enfado, lo convenzo para que regrese…¡porque fue muy estúpido de su parte haberse ido a media noche!" pensaba el rubio. En verdad, consideraba difícil la tarea de no hacerle notar _su_ error. Iba a tener que ser muy fuerte para resistirse a corregirlo.

Ahora estaba empapado al igual que su hermano y recorría las calles sobre su motocicleta. No tenía idea de dónde buscarlo, pero peinaría la ciudad de ser necesario. No quería que Kadaj pasara la noche fuera con clima así, asumiendo que decidiera no regresar a casa ese día; además, no tenía a dónde ir o alguien con quién quedarse. No tenía a nadie…y eso hizo a Cloud sentirse peor.

Kadaj estaba solo en el mundo exceptuando a Ícaro, ya no tenía a Loz o Yazoo y perdió la fe en Jenova, y cuando le demostró algo de afecto sincero e inocuo…él lo rechazó por un tonto prejuicio de 'macho'. Tenía que recuperar al hermano tierno que le sonreía y (aunque no le gustara mucho la idea) le daba muestras de cariño.

¿De quién había sido el error?

**oOo**

Kadaj llevaba varias cuadras sin ver un alma o siquiera un auto. Y ¿cómo no? La lluvia se había vuelto más fuerte y fría; nadie que estuviera cuerdo saldría a la calle con un clima tan melancólicamente insoportable.

Todavía sostenía la boina contra su estómago. Tenía las piernas cansadas y a ratos arrastraba los pies. La lluvia serpenteaba por su rostro y se colaba en el cuello de su holgado sweater para llegar a su pecho, donde el corazón latía con resentimiento y tristeza.

Caminaba sin afán de dar media vuelta y volver a pesar de que anhelaba una disculpa. Desde que vivía con Ícaro, había dejado de poner en práctica los enfados prologados, ya no usaba su obstinación para mantener el enojo contra otros. No lo necesitaba; el bermejo alto siempre se disculpaba sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo y lo mimaba formidablemente. En cambio, Cloud había tardado tanto en pedir perdón que Kadaj ya echaba de menos que su cuerpo estuviera libre de enojo; y es que pesar de tener la capacidad para mantener vivo ese enojo, ya no lo quería tener dentro. Le hacía daño y él lo sabía, en el pasado no le había traído cosas buenas —no lo recordaba con exactitud, pero sí lo sospechaba— y necesitaba deshacerse de él.

El rugido de un motor calle abajo, a sus espaldas, no le hizo girarse. Era terco como una mula y seguía caminando aunque resultara una contradicción; sus pies avanzaban sin detenerse porque ya había caminado demasiado y no pensaba simplemente dar media vuelta y volver. Ya estaba muy lejos de casa. Además, eso hubiera sido ponerle las cosas muy sencillas a Cloud… ¡Él le había hecho pasar un día horrible! Kadaj creía que su persona valía al menos una buena búsqueda a media noche y una gran, gran disculpa.

Y en parte no se equivocaba, porque para Cloud, su hermano, valía la búsqueda sin rumbo, valía empaparse a riesgo de un resfriado, valía contarle a Tifa y muchas otras cosas más. Valía la pena, por eso estaba ahí, avanzando calle arriba hacia lo que reconocía como la silueta de su Hermano Menor.

— ¡Kadaj!— escuchó el joven a sus espaldas. Reconoció la voz de Strife en medio del sonido de su motocicleta, que a cada segundo parecía acercarse más.

La pequeña Marioneta de Jenova quiso girarse, mirar a su hermano y escuchar su disculpa simplemente para aceptarla —porque creía que él no era el culpable de nada y no tenía que decir "lo siento"—…pero no lo hizo. Siguió caminando sin volver la vista como si no pudiera ordenarle a sus pies que pararan…o como si no hubiese escuchado a Cloud.

— ¡Kadaj!

La verdad era muy distinta… No consideraba el hecho de que llovía y no se daba vuelta porque pensaba que Cloud vería las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

El ruido que emitía el motor de la motocicleta dejó de aproximarse… Kadaj derramó un par de lágrimas por ello y continuó alejándose de Cloud.

"Ven por mí, por favor no te detengas, ven por mí".

De pronto el sonido del motor se desvaneció hasta apagarse y únicamente sobrevivió la lluvia golpeándolo todo.

"Ven por mí…"

No… No era verdad. Hubo algo más ahí… Kadaj lo identificó como pasos presurosos golpeando los charcos, y cuando de nuevo oyó la voz de su hermano llamarlo, ahora más cerca que nunca, por fin pudo obligarse a parar; no así a girarse, pero Cloud se encargó de ello.

Strife lo giró tomándolo de los hombros y lo contempló. Los ojos de su hermano estaban enrojecidos, lloraba o había llorado, no lo sabía bien a causa de la lluvia que recorría su rostro. Y tampoco comentó nada, no abrió la boca para hablar durante un rato. Sus acciones se vieron restringidas a mirar a su hermano pequeño frente a frente, escrutar sus ojos brillantes y su expresión ávida… Deseaba algo, obviamente: una disculpa. El gesto esperanzado y a la vez dulce de Kadaj la pedía gritos.

El ex-mercenario separó sus labios… Recordó lo que Tifa le aconsejó sobre cómo tratar a su hermano una vez lo encontrara; tacto, percepción y otras cosas de féminas… Y entonces Cloud lo desechó sin malas intenciones, hizo caso omiso a los consejos de su amiga en pos de tratar de solucionar su problema con Kadaj de la misma forma en que había comenzado: Con un beso.

Al rubio no se le daba mucho la palabra, era claro, y de haberlo intentado habría conseguido únicamente tergiversar las palabras del Tifa (con las mejores intenciones, claro). Por tanto, trató de ser él mismo y ponerle un poco de originalidad a la disculpa. Se arriesgó a abrirse con su hermano a pesar de lo mucho que le costaba.

En ningún momento Cloud soltó los hombros de Kadaj. Se acercó a su rostro con lentitud y algo de pena para plantarle un beso en los labios mojados. Cerró sus ojos y permaneció unos instantes sin respirar mientras mantenía con vida ese beso estático e inocente, porque en verdad eso parecía. Ninguno de los dos movía los labios en busca de algo más profundo y sus manos no acariciaban al otro. Se quedaron quietos en la oscuridad y bajo la lluvia fría al tiempo que sus bocas seguían unidas con simpleza.

El rubio mensajero comenzó a apartarse una distancia imperceptible y una gota de agua extraviada cayó en su frente y se deslizó hasta sus labios; cuando la sintió, le pareció en demasía helada y volvió a unirse con Kadaj. Le dio un pequeño beso en el labio inferior, se detuvo a percibir lo suave y dulce que era su piel y de nuevo lo besó con timidez.

Ciertamente, la Marioneta de Jenova era más alta desde el primer día que se conocieron…y ya casi había pasado un año; su estatura tenía unos centímetros extras. En cambio, Cloud seguía exactamente igual, cosa que aumentaba un ápice su pena. Tenía ese sonrojo tan notorio que daba color a su piel y, por primera vez, su Hermano Menor también era víctima de que sus mejillas se tornaran ligeramente rosadas, más aún cuando Cloud comenzó a verse sin deseos de dejarlo. Siguió besándole el labio y lo lamió ligeramente en un impulso que a ambos sorprendió. A Kadaj le recorrió un escalofrío mientras que al rubio le dio por volver a hacerlo.

La lengua carnosa de Cloud sustituyó el agua de lluvia en el mentón de la Marioneta por su propia y cálida saliva. Luego, besó y chupó por igual su barbilla y su labio inferior. Alcanzaba perfectamente esa parte de su rostro sin la penosa necesidad de ponerse en puntitas, y es que también la ligera inclinación de la acerca le desfavorecía. No obstante, no dejó de _decirle _a Kadaj "te quiero" sin pronunciar palabras, y a cada segundo ese "te quiero" se hacía más fuerte.

A la Marioneta empezó a acabársele el aire y al abrir la boca para respirar en un jadeo, el bosquejo de un gemido tímido se escapó de su garganta. Cloud lo escuchó y notó también cómo su hermano dejaba los labios separados mientras el aire entraba y salía a través de ellos; haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no pararse de puntillas, el rubio alcanzó los labios del otro con la lengua e introdujo la punta con lentitud.

Kadaj sintió la invasión en su boca levemente, percibió lo cálido y húmedo que amenazaba con entrar en su boca y se deslizaba acariciando sus labios… Para él, ya era demasiado cariño. Nunca nadie lo había besado de esa forma, únicamente estaba habituado a los besos fugaces y simples de Ícaro, no a sentir una lengua queriendo jugar con la suya. El beso había perdido toda inocencia y Kadaj le puso fin; no es que no le gustara, pero todo eso era nuevo y no lo entendía bien, no sabía besar (propiamente dicho) y no tenía cerca a Ícaro para que le explicara lo que le confundía. Mejor parar.

Así pues, el más joven tomó el rostro de Cloud por sus mejillas enrojecidas y luego, sin mirarlo, lo abrazó por el cuello y escondió su cabeza ahí; en el proceso, sus pómulos se rozaron y la lengua de Cloud resbaló despistada desde la comisura de los labios que acababa de probar hasta poco antes de la oreja de Kadaj. De hecho, hubiera podido besarle el lóbulo y más fácilmente el cuello, pero no lo hizo; compartió con su hermano el abrazo simple que los devolvió a la inocencia. Para la Marioneta, eso estaba bien, no conocía el morbo y prefería las cuestiones tiernas y sencillas de una relación que le daban lo que buscaba: Afecto. Strife suspiró y lo abrazó fuertemente sintiendo sus cuerpos mojados.

— No me equivoqué al quererte— declaró Kadaj con voz animada, triunfal y llena de ilusión—-. Sí eres admirable.

No hubo contestación en palabras, sino únicamente una caricia en su espalda por parte de las manos de su hermano.

**oOo**

Volvieron a casa inmediatamente. Kadaj estornudó tres veces en el camino y sintió un número de escalofríos tal que perdió la cuenta y el interés en contarlos. Allende, pudo sentir cómo sus ojos ardían ligeramente. Más que nada, tenía cansancio y sueño a causa del desvelo, las lágrimas y no en sí la caminata pero sí las condiciones en que la había realizado: La lluvia golpeando en su cara y el viento helado enfriando su cuerpo.

Cloud y su Hermano llegaron a la casa por la parte trasera (correspondiente a la fachada del bar, donde el rótulo de éste yacía apagado). El rubio esperaba encontrar a Tifa en el lugar aguardando por si Kadaj hubiera decidido regresar solo, no obstante, antes de entrar al lugar, alcanzaron a oír una voz exaltada traspasando la puerta.

— ¡…solo allá afuera un minuto más!— gritaba un tono de voz masculino, lo que indicaba que Tifa tenía compañía.

El rubio abrió la puerta con naturalidad, no era de los que escuchaban conversaciones ajenas sin hacer notar su presencia o (al contrario) llevaban a cabo entradas espectaculares; no, desemparejó la puerta del marco ni muy rápido ni muy lento. Como un fantasma. Entonces, la voz de Tifa, más calmada que la del hombre, flotó hasta el final del bar.

— Cloud ya está buscándolo— explicaba la chica.

Se escucharon unos pasos y, al mirar el rubio dentro del bar, se encontró con los ojos de Ícaro (quien ya avanzaba hacia la salida).

— ¿Lo encontraste?— pronunció el bermejo deteniéndose en seco. No saludó primero, desde luego que no, Kadaj estaba antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Cloud lo miró sin contestar. Los ojos de Ícaro eran de un increíble color granada, expresivos y profundos. Jamás antes él o Tifa los habían visto, siempre llevaba gafas oscuras pero ahora se las había quitado por la lluvia. Recién acababa de llegar y Tifa lo había puesto al tanto de la ausencia de la Marioneta sin darle muchos detalles.

— ¿Y?— presionó el bermejo en busca de respuesta al sólo ver a Cloud parado en el umbral. Sus ojos se tornaron preocupados y ansiosos.

Antes de que palabra alguna saliera de los labios del barman, un estornudo se escuchó a sus espaldas (afuera), luego, dejó de estorbar en la puerta y entró seguido de un Kadaj que se frotaba la nariz.

— Ya es la cuarta vez— anunció el joven de pelo color Luna asignando número a su estornudo. No había visto todavía a Ícaro, mas cuando lo hizo…

— ¡Estás aquí!— dijo con voz chillona.

Acto seguido, ambos se aproximaron para unirse en un fuerte abrazo. El mayor lo rodeó por los hombros mientras que Kadaj alcanzó a pasar sus brazos un poco arriba de la cintura del otro.

— Cielo Santo, ¿dónde te habías metido? Casi me voy de espalda cuando Tifa me dijo que no estabas.

El Hermano Menor de Cloud atinó únicamente a pronunciar el nombre de Ícaro y a esconder el rostro en su pecho ahogando la palabra que ponía nombre a ese bermejo alto.

Tifa los miró enternecida. Se notaba mucho que Ícaro quería demasiado a Kadaj y lo conocía bien… Había viajado todo el día para regresar sólo por la llamada que había hecho a Kadaj, en la que lo escuchó triste y éste le preguntó sobre si besar a otro hombre estaba mal. Obviamente, Ícaro ya sabía que "ese hombre" era Cloud Strife, pero de momento no le daba relevancia (ya tendría tiempo luego para estar enfadado con él), ahora le importaba en realidad que Kadaj estaba en una pieza y ahí frente a él.

El más alto sintió su cuerpo frío y mojado y se separó poco a poco de él.

— Escurres y estás helado— le dijo inclinando la mirada y levantándole el mentón con el índice—. Necesitas un baño caliente e irte a la cama.

Kadaj asintió y permaneció viéndolo a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos. No entendía por qué usaba lentes oscuros todo el tiempo si tenía una mirada encantadora y unos ojos atrayentes. _Quesque_ le lastimaba la luz… Pero no… Sí había un por qué, él lo sabía. Lo recordaba vagamente sólo porque Ícaro se lo había mencionado una única vez a pesar de que se trataba de algo serio y a ninguno de los dos les hacía gracia esos tópicos, era más bien una cuestión dolorosa del pasado del bermejo que si llegaba a abordar lo haría por una sola vez, con una sonrisa triste y de forma descaradamente causal, como si no le doliera. La verdad es que le lastimaba y no quería recordarlo, prefería intentar superar eso restándole relevancia. Ambos preferían no pensar en eso.

Con ellos, siempre se trataba de seguir adelante. Caminar hacia el horizonte sin parar.

Kadaj dejó de mirarlo a los ojos para abrazarse otro momento a su pecho.

**oOo**

Cloud acompañó a su hermano hasta su habitación por su ropa de dormir —Ícaro le preparaba un baño caliente y Tifa cerró el bar y se fue a dormir.

— ¿Puedo quererte siempre?— preguntó Kadaj sentado en la cama al tiempo que el rubio buscaba su ropa.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Que si puedo quererte siempre?— repitió.

Cloud se quedó helado aunque trató de disimular sin interrumpir lo que hacía (buscar en un cajón la camisa de franela de su hermano).

— Pues…— comenzó a hablar sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que diría. Se detuvo un momento mientras lo pensaba… Había intentado disculparse con Kadaj hacía cosa de media hora…y había funcionado. Ahora lo tenía ahí, sentado en el borde de la cama, con los tobillos cruzados, el pelo escurriéndole, abrazándose el cuerpo y pidiendo permiso para quererlo; estaban tan en paz el uno con el otro, no había enojos y la forma de la reciente reconciliación (el beso) le había venido de maravilla al rubio, hacía tanto que no besaba a alguien. ¿Quién decía que no podían intentar algo juntos?

Cloud se sentó al lado de su hermano luego de dar con el camisón.

— … Sobre eso…sólo tengo algo decirte— habló; su mirada evadía la del más joven y un rubor color cereza brotaba de sus poros—. Que no nos vean los demás, ¿sí? Mucho menos Marlene o Denzel. Eso sería…vergonzoso.

El rubio habló bajo y pausado, la última palabra casi no se escuchó y su sonrojo (ya más evidente) hizo a Kadaj sonreír divertido.

— Si es lo que quieres, está bien— concedió el pequeño.

— Sí.

La Marioneta de Jenova lo miró con fijeza y le acarició el rostro provocándole un escalofrío, apartó un mechón de ese cabello rubio que le atraía acariciar y apreció el rasguño en el pómulo desnudo.

— ¿Quieres otra bandita?— preguntó palpando los bordes del rasguño.

— Mañana— fue la única contestación del ex-mercenario. El corazón le latía muy fuerte y tenía los ojos clavados en el piso; si miraba a Kadaj no podría resistirse a besarlo de nuevo, pero tenía qué. Quizás intentaría quererlo, de acuerdo, pero era un poco tímido y se sentiría inseguro si las cosas avanzaban demasiado rápido.

Tiempo al tiempo.

**oOo Continuará oOo**

**Notas**.- Los comentarios son bien apreciados. Gracias por leer.

Siguiente: "**Desplazado**"

**Galdor**


	11. Desplazado

_Pequeña nota aclaratoria para quien no se haya dado por enterado: Este fic es yaoi (relaciones homosexuales). ¿Pareja? KadajxCluod._

_Gracias por leer, comentar y poner en favoritos._

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **11**.- **Desplazado**

Cloud se fue a acostar. No a dormir, sólo a acostar. El cansancio no le ayudó a conciliar el sueño por un buen rato y, además, _algo_ faltaba en su cama: Algo de cabello lacio que al rozar alguno de sus hombros le daba escalofríos, algo de mirada verde y gatuna, con piel suave y gestos tiernos.

Qué fácil era acostumbrarse a la buena vida.

Echaba de menos a su Hermano Menor y era (en parte) porque sabía que esa noche no estaría con él. Su cama no lo recibiría, porque él ni siquiera le pediría entrada. Es decir, Kadaj no iba a volver porque Ícaro había regresado, el joven no tenía la necesidad de colarse bajo las mantas de una cama ajena en busca de calor porque su bermejo alto se hallaba en casa. Además, dudaba que Ícaro le permitiera algo así; era muy protector con él.

Ahora Cloud sabía cómo se sintió Kadaj la primera noche que intentó afrontar solo y que terminó por no soportar e ir en busca de su compañía; no obstante, él, Cloud, no podía ir a la habitación de la Marioneta así nada más. Kadaj ya tenía a Ícaro de nuevo.

**oOo**

Le quitó la ropa mojada con una falta muy notoria de tacto, lo hizo rápido y sin dulzura, dejándolo desnudo en un parpadeo aunque sin rastro alguno de arrebato o prisa. Al terminar, no se detuvo a observarlo con detenimiento, no escrutó su joven cuerpo ni las líneas sutilmente marcadas de su cintura, su cadera y sus músculos o el agradable color de su piel; le revolvió con tranquilidad el cabello húmedo y, justo entones, Kadaj estornudó.

— Salud— le dijo Ícaro con su mano todavía acariciándole el pelo.

La Marioneta de Jenova agradeció como mero trámite del "_achú/salud/gracias_" y se metió en la tina de baño notando de inmediato la diferencia de temperatura entre el agua y su cuerpo, sobre todo sus manos. Al tiempo que adoptaba una posición relajada en la tina y sumergía todo su cuerpo hasta el labio inferior, Ícaro extendía su ropa para que se secara; le importaban más las botas —no tenía otro calzado— y revisó qué tan mojadas se hallaban. Su conclusión: Bastante.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste allá afuera caminando en la lluvia?

— Unas dos horas, creo— respondió Kadaj elevando la barbilla para alejar su boca del nivel del agua; luego la volvió a bajar.

— Santo cielo… Kadaj, quiero entender, Tifa no me explicó muy bien.

— ¿Qué quieres entender?

Ícaro dejó su ropa por la paz y lo miró: — ¿Cómo estuvo eso de que besaste a Cloud?

Kadaj podría decirle sin trabas lo del primero beso (el que consideró "inocente"), mas lo que acababa de hacer con su rubio hermano hacía poco…se salía de los parámetros de "Cosas para contar a Ícaro sin pensárselo demasiado". Tenía que digerirlo antes.

— Haces muchas preguntas — evadió Kadaj y se sumergió de lleno en el agua conteniendo la respiración.

El bermejo entornó los ojos como signo de desconfianza sin quitar la mirada del menor, luego, se acercó a la bañera y se sentó en el piso recargándose en ella.

— Esperaré. Se te acabará el aire algún día— predijo—. Y entonces tendrás que contestar a mis _muchas preguntas_.

No obstante, Kadaj parecía querer quedarse bajo el agua siempre…o al menos mientras aprendía a controlar el sonrojo que parecía inexorable cada que pensaba en la lengua de Cloud. Su cabello se mecía levemente en el agua, como algas plateadas, y tenía los párpados cerrados.

Ícaro miró por sobre el hombro, hacia el interior de la tina.

"Pero qué pulmones" pensó.

Kadaj apretó los ojos cuando comenzó a sentir que le faltaba oxígeno, ése era su objetivo: Creyó que al verse inundado de la sensación de ahogo se olvidaría completamente de Cloud, saldría a respirar e Ícaro quizás cambiaría de opinión sobre qué preguntar… Se equivocó. El ahogo le recordó al mismo que había compartido con su hermano, la misma falta de aire por la que había gemido y dejado los labios entreabiertos a merced de una lengua húmeda. De todas formas, sacó la cabeza del agua antes de que demasiadas de sus inocentes neuronas murieran por sus intentos de olvidar ese beso _extraño_. El cabello se le pegó por completo al cráneo y se adhirió a algunas partes de su rostro. Cuando abrió los ojos, Ícaro preguntó de nuevo por lo mismo.

El bermejo alto extendió sus largas piernas sobre los azulejos blancos del piso del baño esperando la respuesta. No miraba a Kadaj, le daba la espalda y así el joven pudo disimular una mentira.

— Me has dicho que está bien besar a alguien de la familia, y como Cloud es mi hermano… Yo…sólo quería demostrarle que lo quiero. — Hasta ahí, la verdad estaba en regla.

— Entonces, ¿el beso que le diste fue…?— interrumpió la frase inseguro de cómo expresar que el beso había sido menos carnal y más familiar.

— Ajá— asintió el joven aún sin que el bermejo terminara su pregunta—. Y fue cuando nos enfadamos.

— ¿Y te fuiste de la casa?— preguntó con tono de reproche.

— No, eso fue luego…hasta que Cloud me encontró y me pidió disculpas.

Ahí la mentira, porque el rubio nunca dijo una sola palabra para pedir perdón. En cambio, lo había besado con deseo. Técnicamente, eso podía considerarse una disculpa sin palabras, así que se trataba de una mentira a medias. Aún así, Kadaj prefirió cambiar de tema luego del comentario de Ícaro…

— Correcto, menos mal que las cosas se arreglaron y ya estás en casa— dijo y dio un suspiro de alivio.

— Y tú…¿qué haces aquí?

— ¿Pues qué crees? Cuando hablé contigo te salía tristeza por los poros, ¿cómo no iba a regresar, lindo?

— No volverás a irte, ¿verdad? Porque cuando no estabas me sentí…tan solo.

— Y dormiste con Cloud— completó Ícaro con un deje de resentimiento triste.

— Oh…¿Cómo sabes eso? — Kadaj agachó la mirada algo apenado.

— Cloud se lo contó a Tifa y, no le digas a Cloud, _peeero_…ella me lo contó a mí. De todas formas no importa. — El bermejo suspiró—. No pasa nada; hey, es tu hermano, ¿cierto?

Se giró hacia la Marioneta con una sonrisa más animada, sincera, y él trató de responder al gesto.

**oOo **Mientras tanto** oOo**

Acababa de comprobarlo sin temor a errar: Echaba de menos a su hermano pequeño, y mucho; una vez que le había permitido entrar en su espacio y ganarse algo de cariño bien merecido, no podía dar marcha atrás. Ése era el problema que Cloud planteaba con las relaciones, por eso prefería _un poco _de frialdad y enajenación en su vida; a veces, eso lo protegía formidablemente, pero cuando se descuidaba y empezaba a querer a alguien nuevo y a ser querido…pasaban cosas como la que le abordaba.

El rubio se dio vuelta sobre la cama y de nuevo sintió esa falta de algo: La ausencia de su lapa.

**oOo**

Kadaj estornudó de nuevo, dos veces, de hecho, y luego se metió bajo las cobijas (al lado de Ícaro); con él no era tan empalagoso, no necesitaba abrazarlo o tocarlo sino simplemente saber que estaba ahí para dormir tranquilo.

— Buenas noches— le deseó Ícaro y apagó la luz de la lámpara que se hallaba sobre el buró de su lado.

— Igual— respondió el joven.

— Hey… Mañana será un día mejor, duerme bien.

Ambos iban a dormir tranquilos, sin nada que les quitara el sueño.

**oOo **Al día siguiente** oOo**

Cloud no despertó temprano… Más acertadamente: Nadie que viviera bajo el techo de la casa que compartían Tifa Lockhart y Cloud Strife se levantó temprano. En especial Kadaj e Ícaro, quienes había tenido un día horrible antes de poder disfrutar de una cama tibia. Uno había viajado todo el día (pobre chocobo, dicho sea de paso) y el otro estaba a punto de resfriarse. De ambos, el primero en despertar fue Kadaj: Le dolía la cabeza, tenía ojeras y sentía el cuerpo apaleado. Llamó a su bermejo zarandeándolo levemente.

— Ícaro… Ícaro, despiértate.

Lo sacudía y lo llamaba con la misma languidez de alguien enfermo y, ¿cómo no? Se sentía enfermo y aunque quería dormir más el dolor de cabeza y el cansancio no se lo permitían.

— ¿Qué?— habló haciendo un gesto y luego desperezándose—. Me despertaste.

— Ésa era la idea—murmuró—… No me siento bien. Me duele.

— ¿Qué es lo que te duele?

— Todo.

— Ésa es una palabra muy amplia. ¿Alguna especificación que puedas darme? Piénsalo y me lo dices cuando despierte— y con descaro se cubrió con la manta hasta la cabeza.

— ¡Ícaro!— chilló reclamando seriedad.

— Vale, está bien…

El bermejo se dignó a mirarlo (luego de bostezar), le apartó el cabello que le caía frente al rostro y apreció las notorias ojeras que tenía. Suspiró.

— Cielos— dijo Azor—, tienes un aspecto horrible— dramatizó con un tono exagerado y parsimonioso al tiempo—. Ayer estuviste mojándote en la lluvia; seguro es gripe o resfriado.

— ¿Y crees que no lo sé? Lo que quiero es que hagas algo al respecto— demandó.

Ícaro sonrió ampliamente y aprisionó la mejilla derecha del otro entre su índice y su pulgar.

— ¡_Aaaaiiii_!— chilló Kadaj cuando el bermejo le jaló el cachete; el mayor todavía le sonreía.

— Los enfermos mandones son nefastos— le dijo el hombre más alto sosteniendo su sonrisa y cambiando sus demás gestos hacia el reproche: Lo había en el brillo de sus ojos, en la posición de sus cejas, en la presión sobre la mejilla cautiva…

A veces lo regañaba así: con una sonrisa, era una especie de seguro contra el enojo de Kadaj. Sin embargo, aunque le daba su regaño de forma clara, terminaba consintiéndolo.

— Iré a ver qué puede darte Tifa para resfriado— le dijo y lo soltó. No obstante, Kadaj se la pensaría un poco antes de volver a intentar las veces de enfermo demandante.

**oOo**

Ya que era domingo, Cloud no trabajaba en el Servicio de Mensajería. Se levantó a una hora aceptable (no madrugó pero no se quedó en cama agusanándose bajo las mantas). Un par de veces subió a la segunda planta y encontró la puerta de la habitación de Kadaj e Ícaro cerrada; a la tercera vez, el bermejo salía de ahí en pijama. Se cruzaron por el pasillo y le preguntó por Tifa después de saludarlo; Cloud respondió y el otro se marchó.

Strife permaneció de pie en el pasillo largo rato. Dudaba de si ir a ver a Kadaj o no. ¿Y si todavía estaba dormido? ¿Y qué podría decirle? Pero más importante: ¿Por qué sentía ganas de verlo luego de no haber pasado la noche juntos?

Como fuere, se animó a asomar la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de Kadaj. No tenía pensado qué decirle, nada más quería verlo y quitarse la espina. Cuando miró dentro de la habitación, se encontró con los ojos de su hermano, los cuales lo observaban con curiosidad.

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Kadaj al notar que de su Gran Hermano no manaba tema de conversación alguno. Cloud negó con la cabeza y luego siguió con su silencio natural—. ¿Irás a trabajar hoy?

— Es domingo— fue lo único que contestó el rubio y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

Kadaj se hallaba sentado al borde de la cama, traía el camisón azul de franela que algún día perteneciera a Ícaro y acababa de ponerse unos pantalones negros justo antes de la llegada de Cloud.

— Oh, cierto, no recordaba qué día era— convino y se puso de pie. Estaba descalzo y entonces estornudó arqueándose ligeramente hacia adelante, le dio una punzada en la sien y el cabello cayó sobre su frente. Mientras recobraba una postura erguida, con la mano izquierda se frotó la nariz y con la derecha echó su cabello hacia atrás.

— Salud— le dijo Cloud con indiferencia.

El menor lo miró con una sonrisa tierna y el rubio alcanzó a distinguir las ojeras que tenía.

— Creo que enfermaré— predijo sosteniendo la sonrisa y esperando que su hermano la correspondiera, pero no lo hizo, se dedicó a mirarlo y a preguntarse qué diablos tenía de especial. Y es que al tenerlo frente a él la ansiedad se esfumaba y se sentía tranquilo.

Antes de que pudiera descubrirlo, la voz de Ícaro, proveniente del primer piso, llamó a Kadaj. El joven adaptó un gesto atento y respondió con un "¡Voy!" o similar. Acto seguido, salió de la habitación pasando junto a su hermano sin siquiera despedirse de él.

Cloud hubiera esperado una sonrisa al menos de parte de su empalagosa lapa, hasta hubiera recibido contento un beso en la mejilla…mas no hubo nada de eso porque Ícaro volvió a llamarle y Kadaj se apresuró a recorrer el pasillo y bajar las escaleras.

El rubio repartidor se sintió echo a un lado y se preguntó dónde habría quedado el supuesto cariño que Kadaj pidió permiso para exteriorizar justo la noche anterior… No estaba, o siquiera no era para él, sino para Ícaro.

**oOo **En la planta baja** oOo**

— No andes descalzo— le dijo el bermejo a Kadaj cuando éste llegó.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Mis botas están mojadas aún — se defendió.

— Cierto… Entonces no _andes_— habló el mayor en tono que parecía de broma—. Te tomas esto…— y le tendió un vaso con agua y una pastilla.

Kadaj no opuso resistencia a la orden y obedeció en el acto.

—…y te quedas en cama— completó el bermejo.

— ¿Qué?— espetó el más joven haciendo a un lado el vaso bruscamente y casi atragantándose con la pastilla —. ¡No!

No quería pasarse todo el día en cama, ¡se moriría de aburrimiento! De por sí era domingo y los domingos son días aburridos por naturaleza. Además, a Kadaj no le gustaba estar todo el día sin hacer nada, inmóvil, ocioso, sintiendo su cabello crecer… Cielos, era más activo que eso. Tenía que salir a caminar, fastidiar tiernamente a alguna víctima desprevenida, tocar la guitarra u otras cosas. Incluso, por eso deseaba tener un arma: Para matar el tiempo practicando con ella. (Claro, Ícaro no le daría una ni por equivocación).

— Acuéstate, Kadaj, no discutiremos sobre esto— le ordenó el bermejo con su voz profunda e inflexible. El más pequeño hizo un gesto (prácticamente un puchero) y dejó el vaso para retirarse a su cuarto, derrotado.

— Te llevaré el desayuno— le consoló Ícaro. No podía simplemente no mimarlo.

Así pues, la Marioneta de Jenova subió a la segunda planta, entró a su habitación y medio-arregló su cama para volver a acostarse sobre las mantas. Ya no tenía sueño pero seguía doliéndole la cabeza.

Como no había televisión en su cuarto, se limitó a mirar el techo en espera de que Ícaro le llevara el desayuno. No pagaría el precio de exhibir su enfermo estado en la sala solamente por ver un poco de TV. Prefería esperar en la intimidad de su habitación. Además, tenía la esperanza de que Ícaro le hiciera compañía en el día.

**oOo**

— ¿Te ayudo en algo?— se ofreció él.

Tifa negó con una dulce y brillante sonrisa. No le molestaba prepararles el desayuno (aunque por la hora ya era almuerzo) a él y a Kadaj. La chica abrió el refrigerador y se inclinó para tomar un par de cosas de la parte de abajo. En su calidad de despreocupación para con el universo, Ícaro la miró absorto por unos instantes. Era linda, Dios lo sabía, y desperdiciar la vista hubiese sido (para el bermejo) casi como una blasfemia.

A decir verdad, ése era el tipo de conducta que venía evitando desde que estaba con Kadaj. No quería que el joven aprendiera sus malas costumbres…pero Kadaj no estaba ahí, y cuando Tifa sacó la cabeza del refrigerador, Ícaro desvió la mirada. Ninguna persona salió herida.

"Es muy linda" pensó.

Luego de un rato, sus miradas se cruzaron en un punto entre lo causal y lo amigable e Ícaro le sonrió de forma boba pero tierna; era un gesto en parte ido y que a uno le hacía preguntarse "¿Qué pasa por su cabeza?" o en su defecto "¿_Algo_ pasa por su cabeza?". Allende, no llevaba sus inseparables gafas y los ojos le brillaban semi-ocultos tras los mechones quebrados de cabello rubio y rojizo.

Tifa trató de no hacer demasiado caso a la tonta sonrisa pero ésta inexorablemente se le contagió; las expresiones de Ícaro eran ligeras y frescas —por eso simpatizaba tan bien con cualquiera en general y su vida social no se veía truncada por sus constantes viajes—… Cierto, cierto, también estaba algo despeinado y en pijama y eso contribuía en buena medida a que Tifa no sólo sonriera con él, sino de él.

**oOo**

Quizás no era muy buena idea acercarse a Kadaj, al menos por un tiempo; sentía que a lo mejor tenía que pensar bien las cosas, sobre todo luego de que el de cabello plateado no lo había empalagado como era debido. No se trataba exactamente de que Cloud necesitara tener miel resbalando por todo el cuerpo, pero la falta del interés usual que había mostrado su hermano pequeño por él… Bueno, le confundía. De hecho, todo lo que hacía Kadaj últimamente lo confundía: Comenzando por el día en el que se reencontraron y el más pequeño no dio un solo puñetazo, pasando por los abrazos, las sonrisas azucaradas, algún beso y unas lágrimas, hasta llegar a eso del "Te quiero pero te ignoro"; y es que su lapa ya se había tomado un tiempo record en no ir a buscarlo y adherírsele.

Lo jalaba y lo empujaba, lo animaba a quererlo y lo desairaba. Diablos, estaba tan confundido. Ahora que lo quería con él… _Puff_, no estaba ahí.

Claro, Cloud no sabía bien a bien el estado de Kadaj.

**oOo**

Sí, le dolía la cabeza, y bastante, el dolor había aumentado considerablemente desde que se levantara hasta que Ícaro le llevó el desayuno. Cuando el bermejo vestido de pijama entró al cuarto trayendo consigo un vaso de jugo y waffles y cerró la puerta tras de sí empujándola con la cadera, Kadaj había saltado de simplemente mirar el techo para matar el tiempo a masajearse las sienes para tratar de mitigar la jaqueca. Además, las ojeras no contribuían a mejorar su aspecto.

Por otra parte y contrastando, Ícaro sonreía y se le notaba muy alegre. El más pequeño lo miró y al instante logró distinguir el tipo de sonrisa que ostentaba.

— Tienes ese gesto— declaró la Marioneta con indiferencia—. ¿Por qué?

Ícaro sabía bien a qué se refería.

— No es linda… Es preciosa— contestó poniendo el vaso de jugo en el buró del lado de Kadaj y a continuación apartó la lámpara de noche haciendo espacio para el plato de waffles.

Kadaj no objetó nada más. No le interesaba si tal o cual chica era bonita o era una diosa, no estaba siquiera acostumbrado a ver a Ícaro con alguna mujer.

El bermejo le dedicaba casi todo su tiempo (fuera del trabajo) y se había alejado de las chicas por él. No quería criar a un mujeriego, quería darle un buen ejemplo a pesar de que sabía que no era el arquetipo de moralidad perfecto. Hacía un esfuerzo por Kadaj, uno enorme en comparación con el que su propio padre (el de Ícaro) no había siquiera intentado por él… Pero esos eran tópicos que no le gustaba recordar. Le bastaba el saber que quería a la Marioneta de Jenova y que hacía lo mejor por su bienestar, punto. Lo que estaba atrás en el pasado (en el de ambos), no importaba.

Ícaro volvió a la puerta para poner el seguro y así cambiarse en santa intimidad… Bueno, es que con Kadaj no tenía pudor. Lo había visto desnudo (y viceversa) sin sobresaltos ni sonrojos. Se quitó el pantalón y rebuscó en el cajón por uno 'menos de dormir'. Ciertamente no estaba acostumbrado a tener su ropa metida en un ropero, en un closet… Siempre en una maleta. No es que hubiera vivido todo el tiempo marchando de aquí para allá —en un tiempo tuvo una familia y un perrito llamado Danny, cabe mencionar— pero le parecía sumamente extraño ver sus camisetas colgadas en el armario y tener la convicción de que muchas de ellas se quedarían ahí un buen tiempo. Lo _peor_ de todo era la cama: Dormiría en ella y con las mismas sábanas por un periodo que para él sería un record.

Qué extraño se sentía.

Kadaj era diferente, se adaptaba a la constancia porque no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo era su vida antes, así que lo nuevo trataba de asimilarlo como "normal". Para muestra basta un botón: La primera noche que tuvo que pasar sin Ícaro, se sintió solo y buscó compañía; si durmió con Cloud era porque lo veía como perfectamente normal, nada insano ni extraño. Igual el beso que le dio a su hermano: Era normal. Y hablando de él…

— ¿Dónde está Cloud?

Ícaro se encogió de hombros con algo de desinterés y Kadaj suspiró. El joven de cabello plata no había ido a empalagar a su hermano como Dios mandaba porque le dolía la cabeza e Ícaro le dijo que se quedara en cama. Hubiera podido discutirle hasta el cansancio eso…de no ser porque las circunstancias no le eran tan favorables, con la jaqueca no tenía ganas de reñir ni con las plumas de su almohada. Allende, Cloud no iba a sentirse mal…¿verdad?

— Cómete ya los waffles, ¿quieres? Si se te enfrían, yo me los como— advirtió el bermejo alto al ver que Kadaj no había tocado su desayuno-almuerzo.

Con algo de desgano, la Marioneta se puso de costado casi en el borde de la cama, se apoyó en un codo y alargó un brazo hacia sus sagrados alimentos. Estaba rico, sí, mas no lo devoró con ansia y creyó que el dolor de cabeza estaba detrás de todo eso. Finalmente, se dio vuelta y permaneció tendido en la cama, ávido de que Ícaro ideara algo que le ayudara a matar el tiempo. El bermejo ya se había cambiado y se sentó en la cama; le acarició el cabello con naturalidad y en silencio, cariñosa y casualmente, y Kadaj no dijo ni _pio_. Se trataba de otra de esas cuestiones normales entre ambos.

— ¿Sigue doliéndote la cabeza?— preguntó el mayor. Como respuesta recibió un asentimiento; se inclinó a besarle la sien—. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Otra pastilla?...¿Volverte a dormir?

Kadaj se giró entonces y lo miró con los ojos entornados.

— ¿Qué no has visto la hora? Ya es mediodía. ¿Cómo podría volver a dormir?

— Eh… Pinchándote el dedo con una aguja, he he.

La Marioneta levantó una ceja.

— ¿Que nunca te leyeron "La bella durmiente"— preguntó Ícaro.

— Oh, claro, seguro mi madre me lo leyó cuando era pequeño pero ya no me acuerdo— le respondió con sarcasmo y se volvió a acomodar en la cama.

El bermejo le sonrió. Le gustaba mil veces más que Kadaj tomara con algo de humor (aunque fuera sarcástico) su pasado en vez de recordarlo tristemente. Le volvió a besar ruidosamente la sien y sus cabellos rubio-rojizos y quebrados le hicieron coquillas en el oído.

— Un día de estos te contaré la historia de "La bella durmiente"… Claro, si es que la recuerdo bien y si en realidad fue ella quien ese pinchó con una aguja.

— ¿Y quién te la contó a ti? — preguntó el menor luego de un rato de silencio.

Antes de contestar, Ícaro apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Kadaj y adoptó una posición más cómoda (sentado en el lado de la cama aún) para abrazarlo con su brazo derecho.

— Mamá— contestó sonriendo ampliamente—. Me leía mucho; más o menos desde que Danny murió. Me acuerdo de "Tengo un monstruo en el bolsillo"… A partir de allí empecé a ver qué tanta pelusa podía juntar en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y del sweater. Por supuesto, yo no conocía a mi abuela…

Kadaj no entendía de qué rayos le hablaba Ícaro, pero ya que lo hacía con una sonrisa y un tono solemne, no había por qué interrumpirlo. Además, su voz tan cercana le reconfortaba.

—…y aunque lo hubiéramos hecho no creo que hubiéramos tuviéramos oportunidad de congeniar; ella y mamá no se llevaban. Y yo habría estado del lado de mamá— expresó de forma más solemne aún—. Era una gran mujer, ¿sabes? Me habría gustado mucho que la conocieras.

— Lo sé. Me lo has dicho antes… Como unas diez veces— puntualizó la Marioneta sin afán de agredir.

— Pero es que de verdad era maravillosa. Cocinaba rico, era inteligente, siempre tenía tiempo, no me regañaba y era bonita… Lástima que ya no esté. Le habrías encantado.

— ¿Encantado?— repitió Kadaj fingiendo indignación—. ¿Pues qué soy? ¿Un perrito?

Ícaro le sonrió de forma melosa, lo abrazó más fuerte y le besó de nuevo sin ápice alguno de cansancio con respecto a ese acto.

— Algo así— le respondió finalmente. Su aliento cálido le acarició el cuello y un escalofrió lo recorrió al instante. El más alto lo notó y dejó escapar una risa burlona —. Le habrías encantado a mamá.

**oOo**

Tenía la 'vaga' impresión de que el regreso de Kadaj estaba afectando varios aspectos de su vida y muy rápido, más de lo que hubiera deseado; pero además de eso, su pequeña lapa venía con un regalo extra: Ícaro.

Por pura casualidad, Cloud había visto al bermejo sonreírle a Tifa de esa manera boba e ida hacía cosa de una hora. No era precisamente que le hubieran dado celos, pero Tifa era su amiga, Ícaro era prácticamente un desconocido que ya vivía bajo su techo y el ligero detalle de que él (Cloud) no hubiese sido notado por ellos al pasar frente a la cocina porque la morena y el bermejo estaban muy ocupados sonriéndose, era algo… Bueno, era algo que lo hacía sentir desubicado.

Luego había decidido salir de la casa un rato, dar un paseo en su motocicleta le despejaría la mente, o siquiera eso creía. Se sentía extraño aún en su propia casa; la presencia de Kadaj lo mareaba y era embriagadoramente dulce. No lo soportaba. E Ícaro no ayudaba en lo más mínimo; era desinhibido y alegre y no le costaba un gran esfuerzo atraer la atención de Tifa y de la Marioneta.

En parte, tenía razón.

**oOo**

Ícaro tocó a la puerta aunque ésta se hallaba abierta. Desde el interior, sentada en un banco pequeño de madera y haciendo un dibujo, Marlene volteó y le dijo que podía pasar.

— Hey, preciosa, ¿qué estás haciendo? — le saludó el hombre alto con una sonrisa inofensiva y un tono amigable lleno de confianza

Acto seguido, la pequeña le mostró su dibujo y el bermejo fingió examinarlo con ojo crítico; lo tomó entre el pulgar y el índice de cada mano, mantuvo esa expresión seria y se puso de cuclillas frente a la niña.

— Te está quedando pre-cio-so— le dijo finalmente apartando el dibujo de su vista y se lo regresó.

Marlene sonrió agradecida mirándolo. Prácticamente quedaban a la misma altura; él era muy alto pero estaba en cuclillas y ella se hallaba sentada.

— Oye, Marlene, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?— le preguntó—. ¿Tendrás por causalidad un par de hojas de papel, linda?

— Claro… ¿Para qué las quieres?

— Le enseñaré a Kadaj a hacer figuritas de papel. Digamos que, si estás enfermo, doblar papel puede ser un buen entretenimiento.

— ¿Está Kadaj enfermo?

— Sólo un poquito. Pero mejor no te le acerques, se te contagiaría.

— Oh…

Marlene se quedó algo pensativa. Recordaba muy bien el año pasado cuando Denzel había estado enfermo, y aunque lo que Kadaj tuviera no pasara de un ligero resfriado, la palabra no terminaba de gustarle… "Enfermedad".

Ojala la gente no enfermara nunca, ni del cuerpo, ni de la mente ni del corazón, porque a veces esas cosas (como acababa de decir Ícaro) se contagiaban. La locura y el odio de Sephiroth, por ejemplo, habían alcanzado el año pasado a Cloud e incluso a Kadaj, quien seguía siendo portador de ese resistente virus que gustaba de manifestarse en sueño.

También, si la gente no se enfermara del corazón no desarrollarían muros para protegerse ante el riesgo de contagiarse de nuevo, no se enajenarían tanto y estarían más abiertos.

Por supuesto, si la gente no enfermara jamás…el gato de Alicia ya no sonreiría y los murciélagos podrían piar por las mañanas posados en el coral.

Marlene le entregó las hojas a Ícaro.

**oOo**

Ícaro no se molestó en tocar antes de entrar a su habitación. Llevaba las hojas de papel que Marlene le había regalado y Kadaj lo miró entre curioso y casual.

— ¿Para qué es eso?— le preguntó el joven postrado en la cama.

— ¿Sabes de origami?— habló sentándose en la cama. Kadaj negó—. Qué mal, porque yo tampoco. Lo único que me sale bien son colibríes y focas, pero de todas formas te enseñaré eso.

— ¿Quieres que haga focas de papel?— trató de interpretar el de cabello lacio con algo de desinterés—. Me duele la cabeza.

Ícaro notó al instante ese deje de "Me decepcionas. Esperaba que idearas algo mejor para entretenerme" que manaba de su voz. Entornó los ojos y fue insistente:

— Será divertido, vamos… Sé que no te gusta quedarte en cama y no tienes muchas opciones a escoger para pasar el rato, pero, prometo que más tarde haremos otra cosa, algo más divertido.

Kadaj fingió desinterés y se giró sobre el colchón para dar la espalda al otro.

— Rentaré películas, ¿te parece? Y las veremos juntos. Haremos palomitas, ¿sí?

— Humm…

— Oh, vamos. Es eso o ir al hospital para te inyecten algo contra el refriado.

— No, gracias, prefiero el jugo de naranja y el reposo— replicó el joven con el mismo desgano.

— Ok, pero primero haremos esa foca, ¿vale? Y ¿recuerdas a esa linda chica que conocí el mes pasado? Me enseñó a hacer corazones de papel.

Kadaj asintió con apatía porque Ícaro conocía docenas de "chicas lindas" al mes y, principalmente, porque ¿a quién diantres le interesaba un corazón de origami?

**oOo**

Un colibrí, dos focas y un corazón después, Kadaj estornudó pero sin sentir esa punzada aunada al dolor de cabeza. De hecho, ya casi no había jaqueca… Claro, se sentía más cansado, con sueño, le dolía la garganta y tenía que sonarse la nariz cada 10 minutos. Lo normal. Ícaro le había llevado pañuelos desechables y más hojas de papel. La verdad, la Marioneta de Jenova empezaba a tomarle el gusto a eso de hacer figuritas de papel; le relajaba en cierta medida, podía hacerlo recostado en la cama y tenía la compañía de Ícaro. Le hubiese gustado también que Cloud se hallara ahí; compañía es compañía al fin y al cabo, hable o sonría mucho o no. Porque a final de cuentas lo que deseaba Kadaj era ser apreciado.

**oOo **Más tarde** oOo**

Marlene se asomó discretamente por la puerta de la habitación de Kadaj. Le provocaban curiosidad dos cosas: La primera, saber qué había sido de las hojas de papel que le regaló al bermejo alto; y la segunda, qué pasaba con el enfermo de la casa. No sabía bien a bien qué tenía Kadaj y no lo había visto en todo el día, no obstante, había oído sus estornudos. No le gustaba que la gente a su alrededor enfermara, esas cosas se respiran y se contagian, los ánimos decaen y el ruido se apaga. A veces, cuando Denzel enfermaba, los sonidos de la casa amainaban, faltaban las risas, los murmullos, los ruidos de pasos y la voz del niño. Entonces, a Marlene la casa se le antojaba demasiado vacía y callada. También a Tifa, quien echaba de menos un poco de alboroto y barullo.

Con Kadaj no pasaba exactamente igual porque la niña no estaba acostumbrada del todo a su presencia, pero, como quiera que fuese, el enfermo en cuestión era fuente de ruidos ambientales potencial.

— No veo el barquito en esto— se quejó la Marioneta de Jenova. Estaba recostado boca arriba en la cama y sostenía ante su cara una hoja de papel con varios dobleces, le daba vueltas y la examinaba con atención. En similar posición estaba Ícaro, sólo que él luchaba con su propia hoja de papel.

— Te digo que no me acuerdo bien cómo hacerlo— le respondió el bermejo el tiempo que hacía otro doblez en la hoja dando como resultado una figura que en definitiva no era un barco—. Bah… Mejor voy a rentar películas para pasar la tarde, ¿te parece?

— ¿Te das por vencido?— cuestionó el menor.

— Yo no soy el que carga la obstinación por los dos, ¿recuerdas?

Ícaro arrojó su fallido barco de papel sobre el buró y se levantó de la cama. Kadaj permaneció ahí aunque sin insistir en lo del barco; él era terco, claro, pero podía canalizar ese 'defecto' hacia cosas más productivas que la papiroflexia.

En ese momento, Marlene se alejó de la puerta de la habitación. Ya había comprobado cómo estaba el enfermo y qué había sido de sus hojas. Perfecto, todo en regla…hasta que el bermejo la alcanzó en el pasillo y le acarició el cabello para luego detenerse en seco.

— Oye, Marlene— le dijo como su acabara de tener un insight—, ¿por casualidad tienes tiempo para hacerme un favor?...

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza e Ícaro le volvió a acariciar el cabello. Él levantó una ceja y se vislumbró una sonrisa simple en sus labios.

— … ¿Sabes hacer barcos de papel?

**oOo**

Básicamente, no era tan rara la situación. Es decir, sólo le estaban ayudando a aprender algo, ¿no? Y no era tan patético o irónico que fuera de parte de una niña; de hecho, le agradaba su compañía (y la compañía humana cálida en general). Marlene le parecía simpática y además inteligente y a Kadaj no le importaba que ella fuera más diestra en el origami, siempre y cuando no tuviera que estar solo y consiguiera afecto.

Ícaro lo había dejado con ella para que pasaran el rato y la pequeña no se opuso, le gustaba poder ver felices a las personas y más aún si las susodichas estaban en contacto frecuente con ella.

Cuando terminaron de realizar la _complicadísima_ acción de hacer un barco de papel, Tifa se pasó por la habitación y encontró muy grato lo que vio ahí: Kadaj se sonreía con Marlene de forma amistosa, parecían estar congeniando y eso era maravilloso para la adaptación del joven a su nuevo hogar, estaba formando lazos y, por otra parte, la niña parecía ya no tenerle ni un ápice de temor.

Tifa tocó a la puerta y entró en la habitación: tenía una sonrisa suave, casi natural, en los labios y sus ojos llenos de vida brillaban como de costumbre. Miró lo que había sobre uno de los burós del lado de la cama y su sonrisa se ensanchó inexorablemente.

— ¿Ustedes hicieron esto?— preguntó la chica tomando un colibrí del buró.

Marlene negó con la cabeza y señaló a la Marioneta de cabello plata.

— Está muy lindo, Kadaj— y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

El joven se limitó a responderle con una sonrisa ligera pero sincera y se escondió el barco de papel cerca del costado; no le hubiera agradado mucho que la dueña del bar se enterara de que la pequeña Marlene le estaba dando lecciones de "Cómo hacer un barco de papel usted mismo"; sí era algo penoso, a decir verdad, aunque quisiera negarlo. No obstante, él también podía enseñarle algo, ¿o no? Podía devolverle el favor y quedar a mano, por expresarlo de alguna forma, porque se suponía que las personas buenas procuraban regresar los favores y ser justas con los demás, o si quiera eso era lo que había enseñado Ícaro.

De cualquier manera, le ofreció a Marlene enseñarle a hacer una foca y ella no se negó. Tifa se quedó con ellos, curiosa por verlos congeniando tan bien y, en una ocasión, sin pensarlo demasiado, le acarició el cabello de Kadaj descuidadamente. El joven no se inmutó ya que estaba habituado a los abrazos, besos o caricias de Ícaro y, por tanto, el gesto de Tifa no movió el suelo bajo sus pies. Al contrario, le ayudó a anidar sensaciones familiares con las presencias de Marlene y Tifa.

Cuando el bermejo alto regresó —películas en mano y una buena dotación de hojas de colores bajo el brazo—, le guiñó el ojo a Tifa, la cual seguía sentada al lado de Kadaj y respondió con una sonrisa para luego devolver la mirada a dos de los más jóvenes de la casa, quienes entretenidamente y sobre la cama continuaban con lo que estaban haciendo.

Justo entonces, Kadaj se detuvo en seco, hizo un gesto cerrando los ojos y después estornudó. Luego continuó enseñándole a Marlene como si nada. Al bermejo de lentes oscuros eso le arrancó una sonrisa; miraba a Kadaj y se sentía feliz porque creía que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo de ayudarle a reponer la infancia que no tuvo. El propio Ícaro había disfrutado de una niñez plena hacía muchas primaveras y estaba seguro de que todas las personas se merecían algo así. Quizás Kadaj ya no tenía ni consideraba a nadie su madre, igualmente no contaba con un padre (aunque el bermejo no estaba muy lejos de eso) y había perdido a sus dos hermanos favoritos, los únicos, pero tenía todo el derecho a una familia. Cloud era lo más cercano a eso en términos técnicos, aunque no se comportaba como tal; y Tifa y Marlene (que ningún lazo de parentesco tenían con la Marioneta), comenzaban a quererlo. Kadaj tal vez nunca iba a tener una familia normal, pero el intento podía hacerse.

**oOo **Rato después** oOo**

Al volver Cloud a casa creyó que el ambiente estaría más tranquilo, que el suelo no se sacudiría inquieto y que ciertas presencias no le marearían… Cierto, cierto: "Se equivocó". La risa de Marlene, proveniente del segundo piso, no le alarmó en lo más mínimo; era una cuestión en regla. De igual forma, la risa de la morena de cabello largo uniéndose a la de la pequeña Marlene no le provocó sobresalto…pero la de Kadaj y la de Ícaro, sí. No era esas cuestiones precisamente "mal", pero regalaban tickets para que el estómago del rubio subiera a la montaña rusa.

Conforme ascendía por las escaleras, los sonidos se hacían más nítidos y, aunque las risas se apagaron, las sustituyeron palabras y frases que flotaron deformadas por el pasillo. Se distinguía la mayoría de Ícaro y Tifa.

Pese a su poco parecido con el felino doméstico por excelencia, Cloud pasó de largo por la puerta de su habitación y siguió andando por el pasillo rumbo a las voces. Estaba seguro de haber identificado la de Marlene, Tifa, Ícaro y Kadaj. Únicamente faltaba la de Denzel, lo que significaría una bofetada al rostro del ex-Mercenario; sin embargo, tal vez el niño no estuviera allí y hubiera salido a jugar. De todas formas el mundo del rubio no tardó en tambalearse.

Aún antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, sintió que tenía que dar media vuelta e irse antes de que presenciara un cuadro demasiado feliz como para contagiársele y que, por el contrario, lo haría sentirse más desplazado. Y es que no se creyó capaz de poder unirse a la pintoresca y alegre escena que seguro se manifestaba a uno pasos de distancia. Era preferible marcharse ahora a asomar la cabeza y entonces sí irse y quedar como el antipático y arrogante falto de carácter para hacer amistades que siempre había sido.

Dio media vuelta.

Se retiró a su habitación algo dolido por verse hecho a un lado. Si bien la popularidad no figuraba en su lista de prioridades, al menos el reconocimiento de su familia le era importante. Pero seguro ni siquiera habían notado su llegada; Marlene no había ido a recibirlo y no lo haría por un buen rato mientras estuviera con Kadaj y compañía.

Cloud llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama. ¡Ya no tenía ni la atención de su hermano pequeño! Lo estaban trasladando a segundos términos a pasos agigantados (o al menos así lo sentía él). Y no le gustaba.

La noche caería en poco tiempo y la oscuridad estaría allí para recordarle que estaba solo y que Kadaj se hallaría en otra cama, prestándole atención a otra persona y quizás sin acordarse de que tenía un hermano.

Probablemente, si el rubio revisaba bien, encontraría algún cabello lacio y plateado perdido en la almohada de su cama, lo que en definitiva no le ayudaría. Tener a la Marioneta de Jenova encima suyo, empalagando, era cansado, al igual que gratificante porque podía ver esa sonrisa limpia y tan diferente a la de antes, la cual le regalaba sin medirse. Lástima, hoy no la había visto y lo resentía debido a que era una mezcla casi perfecta entre el Kadaj niño que no tuvo juegos de infancia y el Kadaj joven y nuevo que apenas empezaba su vida; tenía esos tintes de inocencia y de entusiasmo pegados con miel y empapados en unas ganas tremendas de ser querido. Para mala fortuna de Strife, esa hambre de afecto parecía estar siendo saciada con Ícaro, Marlene y Tifa.

**oOo**

¡Pero por supuesto que lo quería, y mucho! Era su Gran Hermano y ya había comprobado que podía admirarlo… Sólo que si Ícaro decía "Quédate en cama" y "No andes descalzo", no podía simplemente desobedecer e ir a buscar al rubio mercenario que le gustaba empalagar. Además, estaba enfermo y no muy presentable que digamos; su cabello y sus ojeras daban crédito de ello. Mejor no exhibir su estragado retrato por la casa.

Aunque, a decir verdad, para la noche ya se sentía mejor; el resfriado parecía haberse arrepentido y no había vuelto a dolerle la cabeza. De hecho, intentó convencer a Ícaro de que ya estaba bien, todo en pos de salir de la cama un rato.

— Me siento mejor y si no me muevo de aquí voy a echar raíces.

— Oh, vamos. Con exageraciones a otro. Y de todas formas no tienes tan buen aspecto. Mírate las ojeras.

— Es porque he estado todo el día aplastado en la cama. Ya me cansé de no hacer nada. Siendo cómo me crece el cabello— le dijo fastidiado. Había llegado el límite de la resistencia vegetativa y necesitaba algo de actividad física.

— Veamos las películas, ¿te parece? ¿O necesitas algo más emocionante para quitarse el aburrimiento?

El más joven lo sopesó descuidadamente. La caminata del cuarto a la sala no sonaba muy exhaustiva, pero era algo y de todas formas no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera.

— Ya qué.

— Adoro tu entusiasmo, lindo.

Aprovechando la soledad de ambos, Ícaro lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en los labios de forma seca… Aunque, ciertamente, no le hubiera generado mucho conflicto la presencia de público. No le importaba el "Qué dirán" porque a fin de cuentas lo único que estaba haciendo era demostrar afecto.

Ícaro bajó a la primera planta con la intención de llevar las películas a la sala e ir a buscar a Tifa para que los acompañara a verlas. Kadaj se quedó atrás —iba a quitarse el camisón azul que había portado todo el largo día— y cuando por fin salió de la habitación, llevaba una playera negra, un sweater de igual color y una expresión más fresca. No se molestó en ponerse ni siquiera calcetines para no pisar el suelo helado y tampoco reparó en su cabello que de por sí era lacio e inexorablemente le caía sobre la frente. Llevaba algo oculto en un bolsillo del sweater y antes de llegar hasta las escaleras se detuvo delante de una puerta y la abrió sin vacilar. Entró decidido pero en silencio.

**oOo**

Cloud se sentó al borde de la cama y se inclinó para desatarse los cordones de los zapatos. Tenía todas las intenciones de desvestirse, ponerse una pijama e irse a dormir aunque fuera temprano, con tal de acabar el día ya. El foco del techo y el de la lámpara de noche estaban apagados y la luz que entraba por la venta era crepuscular y tenue. La habitación estaba tan sobria como siempre y el único sonido era el de la respiración del rubio.

La puerta se abrió y aún así Cloud no levantó la mirada. No le concedió mucha relevancia a la presencia humana invadiendo su espacio porque, honestamente, no tenía ganas de concedérsela. Mas cuando los pies desnudos de Kadaj entraron a su campo de visión y su voz aniñada le llegó de cerca estrellando el silencio contra una frase corta, se obligó a mirar arriba encontrando al más joven, quien le tendía algo para que lo tomara.

— Es para ti.

— ¿Para mí?— pronunció Strife como autómata sin poder descifrar todavía la naturaleza del objeto que Kadaj le estaba regalando.

— Ajá— asintió el joven al tiempo que estiraba más el brazo, incitando al otro a tomar su obsequio, hecho de papel color granate. Dicho color dio un indicio de la desconocida naturaleza antes mencionada, y que Cloud no se sintió capaz de creer o de merecer… Oh, pero no estaba en lo correcto. Debía _saber _qué era y sentirse merecedor de ese regalo tan singular porque Kadaj estaba justo ahí, entregándoselo especialmente a él sin dudarlo y (al menos de forma aparente) sin temor al rechazo.

El rubio barman irguió la espalda y tomó el presente de su Hermano Menor con un deje atónito e incrédulo en su mirada. Sostuvo con su mano derecha la pequeña pieza de origami realizada por Kadaj durante la tarde. No se necesitaba ser muy imaginativo para encontrar la figura oculta entre los dobleces: Era un corazón. Si uno quería ser cursi y meloso podía pensar que Kadaj le estaba regalando _su_ corazón, el cual no era el caso de Cloud Strife; él nada más empezó a sentirse un poco tonto por haber pensado durante el día que su pequeño hermano ya no lo quería, sino que se había olvidado de él por poner atención a Ícaro y a otras personas. Qué decir. Se quedó sin palabras.

La paciencia de la Marioneta a la expectativa de que su hermano dijera algo o siquiera agradeciera, comenzó a tambalearse. El silencio del rubio no le decía mucho, o más bien, no le decía cosas claras. Quizás no le había gustado el regalo o no le encontraba la gracia a doblar papel, tal vez no le encontraba figura o le había gustado o sorprendido mucho como para hacer un comentario coherente. De todas formas Kadaj no se sintió apesadumbrado por el silencio del mayor sino que se sentó a su lado luego de darle el tiempo necesario para que hiciera ese comentario que nunca llegó; le apartó el cabello rubio de la sien y lo besó sin previo aviso. Lo hizo suave y breve, como una costumbre bien establecida, y la reacción típica en las mejillas de Cloud no se hizo esperar. Éste agachó la cabeza, nervioso, tratando de ocultar su rostro enrojecido, y al mismo tiempo jugueteó con el corazón entre sus manos. El día que se acostumbrara a los besos fugaces de su hermano, dejaría de ser diestro con la espada y el cabello se le aplacaría.

El joven de cabello plata observó atento las reacciones de su Gran Hermano, propiciando su nerviosismo, y esperó paciente por un frase más consistente y atinada que el "Yo… Yo" proferido por el rubio. Pero jamás llegó. Cloud no salía del cohibido tartamudeo ocasional.

"Sólo tienes que decir 'gracias'…por el beso o por el corazón, no importa" pensó la Marioneta de Jenova sin rendirse en su espera. Le tocó el hombro con el propio inclinando el cuerpo hacia un lado y empezó a empalagar sutilmente. Acercó el cuerpo al de su hermano poco a poco. Si el "Gracias" ni ninguna otra cosa salía de los labios de Cloud, él podía propiciarlo, ¿por qué no? Acercó el rostro al del otro y frotó su mejilla contra el rosado y cálido pómulo que tenía a su alcance.

— Kadaj… No…— trató de pedir el mayor sin oírse convincente.

— Estamos solos— justificó el de cabello lacio porque, básicamente, su hermano había dicho "En público no". Y no había nadie ahí.

Kadaj habló con un tono natural y limpio que no permitió malinterpretaciones a la frase, aunque se acercó más a Cloud buscando un beso; no iba a robárselo ni a darle otro, quería dar pie a que Cloud por sí solo tomara la decisión de regalarle un simple beso.

Strife sintió los labios suaves y delgados del menos rondar los suyos y se sintió inexorablemente atraído a probarlos. Se dio la oportunidad de besarlo de nuevo y se atrevió a quererlo explícitamente. Estaba seguro de que eso no contribuía a una sana relación de hermanos, pero al menos era una relación y creía poder disfrutarla. Se olvidó del sonrojo y de juguetear inquieto con el corazón para centrarse en probar la boca de su hermano. Primerio le dio un beso simplón justo en los labios —que era lo que Kadaj buscaba— y luego se hizo a la idea de profundizar el acto para buscar más sensaciones.

No obstante, el menor no se sentía con ánimos de ir mas allá y no le apetecían esos besos confusos en los que, usualmente, la saliva no se quedaba en la boca de donde era originaria. Sonrió y después soltó una carcajada separándose del barman como medio para evitar que éste intentara 'algo' (porque ya podía ver a leguas sus turbias intenciones).

Cloud se preguntó quién diablos podía reírse en medio de un beso con tanta despreocupación y autenticidad (porque había sido una risa verdadera): Seguro alguien risueño, que no le importara, conociera o apreciara la húmeda sensación de una lengua cálida acariciando la propia o, simplemente, Kadaj.

Strife se desilusionó un poco por la reacción de su hermano, es que no encontraba motivo claro para su risa, y al mismo tiempo llegó a agradecerla. Es decir, había estado a punto de besarlo, de besarlo de verdad, y de no ser por esa risa fresca e inoportuna…lo habría hecho. Cielos, ¿en qué pensaba? ¿Es que estaba mal de la cabeza? Debía entenderlo, al menos por su propio bien: no había por qué presionarse, por más curiosidad que sintiera por el acto de besarlo y a pesar del hecho de no desear a ninguna mujer en particular en ese momento de su vida. Sí, se sentía alentado a besarlo, mas reconsideró que no era el momento oportuno.

Por otra parte, el hermano menor no quería ni planeaba involucrarse en relación alguna que no fuera de hermandad o amistad. Ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza que Cloud lo mirara más como otro individuo en lugar de como su hermano. Así pues, se marchó sin darle importancia al frustrado deseo del rubio que su lengua coqueteara con sus labios; le dijo que iría a ver películas con Ícaro y añadió un afable "Hasta mañana" con una mirada llena de esperanza porque tenía fe en que al día siguiente no estaría atado a la cama y podría pasar tiempo con su único hermano rubio.

Lo dejó sólo en su habitación, pero al mismo tiempo lo dejó en su lugar con los pies bien plantados sobre el área roja donde Kadaj acomodaba a la gente que quería y, en este caso, admiraba.

**oOo Continuará oOo**

Siguiente: "**Lo mismo…pero diferente**"

**Galdor**


	12. Lo mismo pero diferente

**Notas de un guía de turistas**.- Yo amo escribir y leer, son de las cosas que ponen sazón a mi vida. Amo tocar y ser tocado sin conocer a la persona que ha escrito las palabras, sin la necesidad de tenernos frente a frente.

Bien pues, cuando comencé a escribir esta historia hace cosa de unos años, lo hice por motivo de entretenimiento; cuando la retomé hace cosa de no tanto tiempo, lo hice por cuestiones muy personales. Y la publiqué porque me pareció sensato: Había escrito mucho, durante mucho tiempo. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor alguien me dejaría estirar la mano y tocar sus lágrimas y sus sonrisas, pero sólo lo sabría si la publicaba.

A decir verdad, no me esperaba tan cálido recibimiento. Ya tenía un tiempo que no subía ningún fanfic (más de un año), y el último proyecto (Réquiem de una Banshea) no tuvo ni muy buena ni muy mala acogida; pasó sin pena ni gloria. Así que me sorprendió muy gratamente cuando los reviews de este fic comenzaron a llegar y los lectores asomaron la cabeza.

Gracias por caminar junto a mí a lo largo de estas páginas. Yo ya las he visto antes y seré su guía de turistas. Espero que sigan disfrutando del tour como hasta ahora, o aún más.

El guía también se divierte, por cierto.

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **12**.- **Lo mismo…pero diferente**

Cloud durmió relativamente bien esa noche, estaba en paz y tranquilo. El corazón que le había dado su hermano lo reconfortaba y le daba seguridad. Se sentía querido por la Marioneta de Jenova y, por raro que eso resultara, le gustaba.

Kadaj era una persona nueva y diferente, no el mismo que una vez fuese rival de Strife y luchara por Jenova; así que eso alentaba al rubio. Él ya no lo veía igual, había comprobado que podía ser tierno y cálido y creía que necesitaba cariño y compañía. De hecho, si todavía hubieran existido sospechas de que el viejo Kadaj continuaba ahí, intacto, se había borrado con ese corazón.

Al día siguiente, temprano por la mañana, Cloud lo buscó para que lo acompañara a hacer entregas. No iba a pedírselo explícitamente, ni siquiera a mencionarlo de forma disfrazada, porque no sabía la manera; esperaba que la inteligencia de Kadaj lo moviera a hacer las veces de lapa por convicción propia. Y hubiera sido así de no ser porque se hallaba dormido aún, e Ícaro —ya levantado— le pidió que no lo molestara.

— Por el resfriado— explicó el bermejo.

— ¿Qué resfriado?— le preguntó Cloud haciendo un gesto de extrañeza.

— Ayer parecía que iba a enfermar, por eso casi no salió de la cama. Espero que hoy se sienta mejor.

El ex-Mercenario dedujo que Kadaj no lo había empalagado el Domingo por causa del resfriado y, de esa forma, apreció aún más el corazón que le obsequió. Si no había podido estar con él, cuando menos lo tuvo en su pensamiento y le dio un premio de consolación. Kadaj era tierno, claro que lo era; aunque las personas no le dieran mucho pie a ello, le salía del corazón.

Así pues, Cloud tuvo que ir solo a hacer las entregas de la mañana —aunque eso no le molestaba mucho— porque Kadaj no despertó para cuando él tuvo que irse e Ícaro quedó de ayudarle hasta el martes. A decir verdad, al rubio le hizo bien un poco de soledad habitual, lo jaló un tanto hacia la rutina y le sentó estupendamente.

De vez en cuando tropezaba, recordaba la sensación cálida y suave de las manos de Kadaj rodeándole la fina cintura y tenía que mitigar el sonrojo pensando cosas como "Contrólate. Él te ve como un hermano" o "Recuerda que sólo es un crío"; como sea, lo que más le calmaba era respirar hondo y pensar en algo diferente.

Para las 10, Strife regresó a casa con la cabeza relativamente en orden y, dicho sea de paso, ganas de ir al baño. Entró a su hogar por la parte de enfrente y antes de subir las escaleras para ir al segundo piso le pareció oír las voces de Tifa e Ícaro —quizás provenientes del bar o de la cocina— pero las ignoró en pos de atender el llamado de la naturaleza.

Después de que saliera del baño, se sintió tentado a volver a las entregas así sin más. La idea de que Kadaj se hallara aún dormido o igualmente despierto fue lo que le hizo detenerse. Caminó rumbo a la habitación de su lapa y vio que la puerta estaba cerrada, entonces, pensó en dar media vuelta y desistir…y luego se preguntó cómo rayos iba a ser posible que una puerta lo detuviera.

La abrió. Lo hizo en silencio y adentró medio cuerpo en la habitación. Miró largo rato la cama que de seguro olía más y más a Kadaj con cada noche que éste pasaba en ella y escrutó el cuerpo semi-descubierto de su pequeño hermano.

Se hallaba dormido y podía seguir así a no ser que alguien hiciera ruido o que se volviera demasiado tarde; no tenía un sueño muy ligero.

Su cabello plateado y lacio se esparcía por la almohada y sobre su rostro; una tenue luz traspasaba la cortina cerrada desde el cielo salpicado de nubes diminutas. La respiración regular y apenas perceptible de la Marioneta era lo único que daba vida y movimiento al cuadro…uno que, por cierto, encantó a Cloud. Era culpa del matiz apagado en las sombras de las cosas, culpa de lo apacible que lucía Kadaj y culpa de que no hubiera nadie más ahí…

A Strife, la imagen de su hermano, tranquilo y sumido en un letargo, le obligó a pensar en él como otra persona. En verdad no era "su hermano" (como tantas veces arbitrariamente deseaba poder creer) y tampoco era el Kadaj de hacía un año. Se veía tan diferente, y lo era. La Marioneta de Jenova estaba muerta, quizás permanentemente. Ese joven de ojos verdes dormido con despreocupación porque la conciencia no lo castigaba, era otra persona.

El Gran Hermano se aproximó a la cama y tuvo oportunidad de admirar más detalles de la tranquila escena: El más alto no llevaba ese camisón azul cielo que le quedaba holgado, sino una playera de color turquesa y, allende, bóxers, prenda que Cloud alcanzó a admirar debido a que las mantas cubrían a Kadaj sólo hasta la cadera. Al rubio le atrajo tanto el juego de colores entre el tono de piel y la ropa de la Marioneta, e igualmente el nulo contraste que habría entre ese par de irises llenos de vida y la playera turquesa si Kadaj llegaba a abrir los ojos. Entonces le anegó un deseo que muchas veces recorría a Kadaj: Tocarlo, poder sentirlo tan real como era, comprobar lo tangible de su cabello y lo suave de su piel.

Se acercó más, temeroso de que su hermano despertara y a un tiempo con el anhelo de que eso sucediera. Trataba de reprimirse al dar cada paso hacia la cama aunque la proximidad le resultara atrayente. De nuevo veía a ese Kadaj distinto, del que no sabía mucho, el que lo llamaba "Hermano" con una dulzura insólita o que podía hacerle reventar los tímpanos con sus quejidos, el que lo besó por primera vez con intenciones tan simples que no le resultaron creíbles… Lo miró en silencio descuidándose de sí mismo, de su postura relajada y del embelesamiento al que quería entregarse, del color que subía a sus mejillas pálidas al tener a su hermano tan cerca y vulnerable, desentendiéndose incluso de la latente posibilidad de que alguien irrumpiera en la escena —Tifa o Ícaro, quien fuera—. Y en cierta medida, no le importaba. Estaba bien así, ya se sentía con derecho a mirar a su hermano pequeño y casi hasta espiarlo en su letargo, porque era eso lo que estaba haciendo…y lo único.

De estar invertidos los papeles, Kadaj ya lo hubiera despertado o al menos se habría atrevido a sentarse a su lado para acariciarle el cabello; pero Cloud no, su inseguridad no le permitía osar a tanto y ese deje de soberbia como un resquicio de lo que una vez fue no le dejaba admitir que necesitaba un beso, una caricia… Como los abrazos de Marlene, la risa de Denzel o la cara alegre de Tifa, que aceptaba necesitar porque lo consideraba común, normal. Mas con Kadaj era algo particular, un caso especial, porque de hombre a hombre no le debían venir bien las muestras de cariño.

No obstante, siguió parado ahí, estático, sin estar muy seguro de irse ni muy convencido de despertar a la Marioneta. Otra vez se sentía jalado y empujado, partido en dos por la presencia de su hermano, quien siempre parecía tener esa cualidad de desubicarlo sin misericordia.

De todas formas Cloud no tuvo que debatirse internamente en un conflicto mental sobre qué hacer…sólo atinó a dar un paso atrás cuando la Marioneta de Jenova se removió y dio un suspiro.

Kadaj conservó sus ojos cerrados —por un instante— y al darse cuenta de que algo estaba fuera de lugar, los abrió. No era la presencia del rubio, sino la hora.

— ¿Es tarde o es tu obsesión por levantarte temprano?— le dijo Kadaj al verlo. No le incomodó o generó recelo que Strife estuviera ahí, más bien que Ícaro lo hubiera vuelto a dejar dormir tarde (si es que era ése el caso; no sabía la hora…y Cloud tampoco).

— No es tan temprano, pero no sé qué hora es— le respondió sin pensar; estaba ocupado mirando sus ojos gatunos y los mechones plateados que serpenteaban por su frente dándole un aspecto aniñado. Aún seguía desentendido de sí mismo y del mundo, y por momentos fue incapaz de reconstruir su muralla y adoptar la posición rígida que a Kadaj le gustaba quebrar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?— le preguntó sarcástico el menor al notar que Cloud estaba inusualmente descentrado; además, algo en su mirada le recordaba a la de Ícaro.

El rubio negó y volvió a su habitual indiferencia fingida. Le costó trabajo poner de nuevo la pantalla, más cuando notó la sonrisa burlona que destelló en Kadaj. Lo había notado, lo sabía; había visto su ingenuidad en sus ojos y su embelesamiento creciente (y quién sabe qué otras cosas más), por eso la pregunta,

_¿Tengo algo en la cara?_

por eso la sonrisa de burla. Cloud tuvo que hacerse una firme nota mental de no dejarse al descubierto de nuevo por más trabajo que le costara.

Caería de nuevo.

Y, a propósito de la pregunta, su hermano sí tenía _algo_ en la cara… Ese par de ojos tan familiares, esos labios delgados y esos mechones de pelo color de Luna… Todo lo que con sutileza obligaba a Cloud a descubrirse y removía sensaciones que lo sofocaban.

— ¿Me llevas contigo?— espetó Kadaj, a lo que el ex-Mercenario arqueó una ceja y dejó salir de su boca un ligero "¿Eh?" —. A hacer entregas— le explicó—. Yo voy.

— ¿No estás enfermo?— le preguntó. Más que estar preocupado por su salud, parecía querer desalentarlo, aunque sabía que le gustaría que Kadaj lo acompañara (al menos mientras no se ponía fastidioso). Su aparente renuencia a llevarlo era parte de la reconstruida pantalla.

— _Jumn_… Qué tontería— y se levantó de la cama en un salto queriendo demostrar lo bien que estaba. En realidad, no le dolía nada, la noche anterior se había quedado dormido mientras veía películas con Ícaro pero no tenía ojeras, se sentía de maravilla y ni por equivocación estornudó cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el piso y su cuerpo esbelto, casi semidesnudo, se irguió en medio de la habitación.

Strife lo miró con algo de pena ajena. Sus ojos escrutándolo con avidez y su mente imaginando cosas que no sería prudente mencionar. Estaba a punto de caer de nuevo, tambaleándose al borde de un vacío tentador.

"Va a resfriarse" pensó mientras veía sus piernas largas al descubierto y en el acto se reprendió (por dos cosas: Porque Kadaj ya había enfermado ayer y porque debería apartar los ojos de las piernas de su hermano). Evadió el contacto visual antes de que el traicionero rubor hiciera su aparición inoportuna y estuvo a punto de marcharse a no ser porque Kadaj le dirigió la palabra.

— Me visto y te acompaño— le avisó. Se tentó a decirle que lo esperara abajo mientras se cambiaba y se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía nada de malo, que si hubiera sido Tifa o alguna otra mujer sí habría pedido un poco de privacidad, pero no… Era Cloud.

Por supuesto, el rubio barman no pensaba igual, por lo que al ver cómo su hermano se dirigía al ropero con todas las intenciones de quitarse la playera turquesa, se ruborizó y dio un decidido paso rumbo a la puerta. No obstante, la Marioneta volvió a encender un gran foco rojo para detenerlo, y no sólo eso, sino que allende notó su rubor.

— Está bien… Si quieres sólo cierra la puerta— le dijo—. Loz y Yazoo me veían todo el tiempo.

Habló adivinando y dio en el clavo: Cloud sentía más pena por verlo que él al que lo vieran.

Como sus hermanos conocían su cuerpo, Ícaro también, y Cloud casi era familia, a Kadaj no le importaba la falta de intimidad ante el rubio; él podría escanearlo de arriba abajo cuantas veces quisiera y la reacción de la Marioneta de Jenova sería nula. No se trataba de que le gustara exhibirse, sólo pensaba que, aunque no veía nada de malo en su cuerpo, la gente no se detendría a admirarlo ni causaría reacciones como en las que su hermano se manifestaban.

— ¿Los recuerdas?— preguntó el barman refiriéndose a Loz y Yazoo, huyendo por la tangente, con lo que logró distraerse y evadir el otro tema (y aún el contacto visual).

— Y los echo de menos— contestó el más joven dando por sentado que Cloud aguardaría ahí y empezó a vestirse.

Mientras tanto, el rubio trató de hallarle algo interesante el piso: Una mancha, una pelusa era suficiente para entretenerse un minuto y no ver a su hermano. Mil veces mejor hubiera sido salir de ahí, pero el hecho de que Kadaj lo comparara con Yazoo y Loz le pegaba los pies al suelo. Si se iba, con el sonrojo y el corazón agitado, sería prueba contundente de que no miraba a la Marioneta como un hermano, y ¿qué pensaría Kadaj de eso? Para Cloud, estaba bien que pensara en él como su Gran Hermano, prefería eso porque le permitía estar cerca de él. Y si él, el rubio, se iba, no se estaría comportando como familia y correría el riesgo de que Kadaj dejara de quererlo.

— ¿Conociste a mis hermanos?— preguntó el más joven provocando un ligero sobresalto en el repartidor.

Cloud asintió: — Sí, alguna vez peleamos.

— Pelear— musitó Kadaj. Si tan sólo recordara…—. ¿Y eran buenos?— curioseó.

— ¿No lo recuerdas?

— No muy bien. Recuerdo cuando peleábamos entre nosotros, pero contra otras personas— hizo una pausa y movió la cabeza negando—… Ni siquiera recuerdo si yo era bueno— completó con la voz apagada, casi imperceptible, y se dejó caer en la cama, sentado. Sus botas yacían en el piso, a su lado.

El ex-Soldado escuchó su tono triste y se obligó a levantar la mirada para verlo. Kadaj ya se había puesto pantalones y otra playera (gracias al cielo) aunque seguía descalzo. Lo miró con compasión y se atrevió a intentar animarlo.

— Los tres lo eran— dijo—, y mucho.

Técnicamente, era todo verdad, nada de mentiras piadosas. Loz, Kadaj y Yazoo le habían dado problemas, así que decir que eran buenos peleando era más que simple verdad, ere un testimonio.

— ¿En serio?— Kadaj no pudo evitar preguntar. Como era suspicaz, tenía que cerciorarse de que Cloud decía la verdad y no vanas palabras para levantarle el ánimo. Pero el rubio no mentía y le fue muy fácil mirar al más joven a los ojos y asentir.

**oOo**

Antes de que pudieran salir de la casa a hacer entregas, Ícaro hizo gala de ser inoportuno.

— Hey, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

Cloud y Kadaj se giraron hacia el bermejo, quien venía saliendo de la cocina en compañía de Tifa.

— Voy con Cloud— contestó el más joven de todos sin sentirse acusado o siquiera imposibilitado de salir.

El bermejo alto abrió la boca para reprochar, para decirle que se quedara en casa, mas Tifa le tocó el brazo. Ella le había dicho que ambos solían pasar tiempo juntos y que con ello Kadaj parecía estar a gusto, y si eso era lo que decía la dama…

— Si se nubla o te caer una sola gota de agua en la cabeza, Kadaj— dijo el bermejo, mas luego miró a Cloud y cambió su tono por uno más amable—… Lo traes a casa, por favor.

El rubio asintió con indiferencia aparente pero estaba contento. ¡Tenía a su lapa! ¿Qué importaba si debía llevarlo a casa en caso de que lloviera? Estaba casi despejado y seguro haría un día caluroso.

De hecho, el más pequeño de los medio-hermanos vestía una playera desmangada, ni pizca de sweater, ni pizca de resfriado. Se encontraba bien y estar con su Gran Hermano le agradaba; además, quería ir con él a hacer entregas, necesitaba salir de la casa y estar lejos de Ícaro para poder pedirle algo a Cloud…

**oOo**

Se abrazó a su Gran Hermano con fuerza, por la espalda, mientras éste encendía el motor y se percataba del efusivo gesto de su lapa. El rubio creyó que era demasiado temprano para que empezaran a quebrarle los huesos y se removió para aflojar el nudo.

¿De quién había sido la idea de llevar a Kadaj a hacer entregas? ¿Eh? ¿Suya?

El sofocante abrazo simplemente continuó ahí. Era una de las cosas que hacían a Kadaj ser irritante y, a un tiempo, lindo.

Strife trató de no darle mayor importancia y, a pesar de la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones, se marcharon.

A decir verdad, la Marioneta de Jenova tenía una razón para estar abrazándolo con tan poca sutileza: No se daba cuenta de la fuerza que estaba usando porque se encontraba distraído pensando en algo más. Le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto de pelear… Cloud sabía hacerlo, era un ex-Soldado y seguro hasta un principiante aprendería con su ayuda, y Kadaj quería aprender —recordar— cómo pelar, sacar a flote esa memoria desvaída, pero si se lo pedía…

"¿Se lo pido? ¿No se lo pido?..." oscilaba el más joven. Al principio, con Ícaro, había hecho esa petición con seriedad, la cual fue negada. Luego, en algunas (muchas) ocasiones, volvió a insistir con el mismo resultado, hasta que cada que lo pedía era por un mero "Quizás ahora sí…", para ver si Ícaro picaba. Sin embargo, siempre recibía respuestas negativas y ahora, si llegaba a preguntarle de nuevo, lo haría por ese vano "Quizás ahora sí…" sin muchas esperanzas de tener éxito. Pero con Cloud no tenía ese historial de negaciones en pos del pacifismo. Así que si le pedía, como algo casual y espontáneo, que le enseñara a pelear y a manejar un arma, ¿qué haría si Cloud aceptaba? ¿Qué haría si este pez picaba el anzuelo que Ícaro siempre rechazaba? Y ¿qué haría respecto a Ícaro? No podía aprender a escondidas algo a lo que el bermejo siempre decía "No"; le tenía un poco de lealtad y le debía mucho. Si entrenaba con Cloud a sus espaldas lo traicionaría y estaría siendo deshonesto, mintiendo…

"Pero no sería 'mentir' si no llega a preguntarme. Sería…algo diferente. Pero no una mentira" se dijo.

Una voz interior suya, menos presente la mayoría del tiempo que cualquiera de sus otras voces, le reprendió:

"Es lo mismo. Callar la verdad, mentir… Es lo mismo".

"Casi" aligeró el peso de la frase, y no hubo más reproches.

Pensó entonces en pedirle al rubio ese favor de manera espontánea. Si se negaba, punto, no habría heridos y podría echarle encima tierra al asunto más o menos tranquilo; habría hecho el intento y seguiría con su vida. De todas formas, Strife seguro le diría que no, tal vez había amanecido de mal humor o no se sentía muy dispuesto hoy, quizás no tenía ánimos de enseñarle a un crío remilgoso cómo usar una espada… Y en caso de que (pese a lo que auguraba Kadaj) el rubio dijera que sí, pues… ¿Ya vería qué hacer?... No, Kadaj no era así, no podía dejar tanto pendiendo de las circunstancias.

"Se lo digo a Ícaro y ya" sentenció con poca importancia "¿Qué más da? Cloud va a decir que no. Al principio ni siquiera quería pasar tiempo conmigo, ¿por qué se comportaría diferente ahora?".

Por _su_ corazón.

En cuanto Kadaj habló sobre aprender —aunque más bien dijo "recordar"— cómo pelear, a Cloud casi le brotaron las negaciones por los poros de la piel: "¿Tú, blandir una espada?", "No tengo tiempo para enseñarte", "Pídeselo a Ícaro", "No digas tonterías" o, simplemente, "No". Y sin embargo, no dijo nada de eso, sino que recordó el regalo de Kadaj y lo tomó a consideración. Tal vez el corazón no valía tanto y probablemente la misma Marioneta no le dio mucha importancia al hacerlo, pero para Cloud sí tenía su significado.

— ¿Entonces?— presionó Kadaj.

— Sí— dijo seca y llanamente, llegando al punto de sorprender al hermano menor y hacerle balbucear un leve _¿Eh?_. Como fuere, Kadaj no se quejó por la respuesta; le extrañaba, sí, y tendría problemas con Ícaro, pero estaba feliz porque pensaba que acercarse a las cosas de su pasado (a las que él consideraba "buenas") le ayudaría tal vez a recordar más o, cuando menos, a no olvidar a sus hermanos.

— Y… ¿Cuándo? ¿A qué hora?— preguntó con impaciencia la Marioneta.

El rubio dejó escapar de sus labios un gruñido que se opacó por el ruido del motor. Pensó contestar con un "Luego" o no contestar nada. Y luego volvió a su mente el recuerdo de ese corazón.

— Al acabar las entregas…— le dijo. Su voz no sonaba demasiado fuerte, de hecho, dudó de su propia respuesta. Quería creer que no sabía la razón de su extraordinario titubeo, pero se mentía a sí mismo. Lo sabía, lo sabía porque era dueño de su propio cuerpo, porque no vivía en un cascarón vacío aunque a veces esa impresión diera y porque si su cuerpo sentía _algo_, cualquier cosa, su cerebro lo captaba. Dudó con justa razón, y no tenía nada que ver con su respuesta sino con su hermano pequeño y la idea de pasar más tiempo en su compañía. Más tiempo juntos.

Cloud se estaba metiendo en un lío muy grande.

Kadaj a su vez estaba consciente de que habría algunos inconvenientes en esta empresa. ¿Y eso lo hacía titubear?... La voz de Kadaj no se quebraría y sus manos no temblarían ni aunque se sacudiera la tierra. Estaba más que contento con el resultado. Después de algo de esfuerzo y un corazón de papel, ya estaba obteniendo bosquejos de lo que quería arrancarle a su rubio hermano: Cariño y memorias. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que el catalizador podía ser una figura de papel bien doblada y con el color correcto, le habría pedido a Cloud que pararan en la primera papelería a la vista.

**oOo **Más tarde **oOo**

Un hecho sobre la vida:

No siempre las cosas salen como planeamos: A veces hace viento cuando organizábamos un pic-nic, llueve cuando queremos ir a patinar, se va la luz cuando justo empezaba la película que íbamos a ver y, de paso, las palomitas que estaban en el microondas se quedan a medias, ella decide terminar cuando él pensaba decir "Te amo", el examen de matemáticas se atraviesa imprevisiblemente entre tú y ese concierto al que has planeado ir con tanto entusiasmo y a veces, en raras ocasiones, el cielo se nubla casi hasta cerrarse mientras estabas a punto de que tu hermano te enseñara a manejar un arma cuando, casualmente, la persona que se siente a tu cargo le ha dado órdenes explícitas a dicho hermano para que te lleve a casa si aparece una nube en el cielo.

Las cosas suelen ser así.

— ¡Sólo un rato!— pidió (más con tintes de exigencia que de cualquier otra cosa) Kadaj dándole poca importancia al nublado—. Dijiste que sería al acabar las entregas.

— No tenía idea de que se nublaría— respondió casi en el mismo tono, vociferando.

El de cabello plateado hizo un gesto de fastidio.

— Vámonos. Tengo que llevarte a casa, _ahora_.

— ¡No va a darme pulmonía si me mojo un poco! ¡No estoy enfermo!— gritó Kadaj.

— Y no quiero que lo estés… Así que sube a la motocicleta. Ya.

Otro gesto de hastío y Kadaj ya estaba dándole la espalda a su hermano y empezando a caminar en dirección opuesta a la motocicleta.

— ¿A dónde vas?— preguntó el repartidor al tiempo que perdía la paciencia.

— ¡Me voy a casa caminando!— vociferó el más joven, y añadió: — ¡Solo!

Cloud hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no gruñir, no bufar, no gritar y comportarse civilizado… Era tan difícil. Estar con Kadaj podía ser tan condenadamente cansado y fastidioso si la Marioneta se lo proponía; su tono se elevaba con facilidad, su timbre de voz (al parecer de Cloud) era tan chocante y sus gestos decían más que sus palabras. Y además tenía esa inconveniente tendencia a las malinterpretaciones. Ahora entendía cómo Ícaro y él terminaban constantemente enfrascados en discusiones estériles.

Y en la otra cara de la moneda… El más joven no quería oírlo. ¡No quería! Le había dicho que al terminar las entregas le enseñaría cómo pelear, ¡y ahora se estaba excusando por unos tontos nubarrones! ¿Y qué más daba si llovía? ¿Qué si se enfermaba? En todo caso, él, Kadaj, podía arreglárselas con Ícaro, se sentía capaz de asumir la responsabilidad de "Yo quise quedarme bajo la lluvia, ¿y bien?".

Con sus hermanos (Yazoo y Loz) había sido el líder a pesar de todo, sabía cargar con algo de responsabilidad, seguro, ¡podía poner el peso en sus hombros! No era justo que lo tratara como un niño incapaz. Aunado a eso, el hecho de que Cloud le ordenara cosas o cambiara de opinión _aleatoriamente_…lo hacía reventar.

Kadaj tenía su carácter y una mala disposición para obedecer.

— Entra en razón— murmuró el rubio al tiempo que observaba a Kadaj caminar con paso firme mas no apresurado.

Acababan de hacer la última entrega. ¿Es que no podían mantenerse en paz por más tiempo?

Cloud caminó tras él. Le ocurrió un _déjà vu_, pero sentía la cordura suficiente para no pedirle perdón a su hermano con un beso húmedo y cálido en pleno día. Al alcanzarlo lo sujetó del hombro con fuerza, quizás excesiva, y él se giró para mirarlo con gesto que rayaba la rabia y la indignación. Ninguno de los dos dijo ni _pio_. Se encararon como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido 10 meses y 19 días… Se encararon como rivales, con las miradas aguamarinas frías y las facciones tensas, como si fuera a pasar algo que no sucede entre dos hermanos que se encuentran en paz. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto pensaría que estaban a punto de pelear.

Kadaj buscó en sus retazos de memoria al rubio barman. Quería dar con _eso_ que lo hacía admirable a sus ojos y revalorarlo. ¿De verdad valía la pena perdonarlo de nuevo? Es decir, no era la primera vez que le fallaba, y Kadaj odiaba cuando alguien le fallaba. Entiéndase como una más de las cicatrices causadas por la traición de Jenova.

— Olvídate de la espada y de las nubes. Quiero saber…si tú estás aquí— le preguntó la Marioneta en un murmullo. Lo que en realidad quería decir era "¿Estás aquí…para mí?". Porque él necesitaba toda esa atención incondicional, alguien a su lado que no se valiera del clima para echarlo.

Cloud lo que buscó (y no en sus recuerdos) fue un gesto, una mirada en Kadaj que le asegurara que podía extralimitarse en sus deberes y responsabilidades de Hermano Mayor, que podía darse el lujo de relegar la autoridad de Ícaro (con buenas intenciones) por algo que valiera la pena, no por el niño remilgoso que se irritaba con facilidad, sino por el Kadaj agradable que a veces se manifestaba… Lo que encontró fue una mirada dura y al tiempo exigente de cariño, una mirada hambrienta, ávida de afecto que le gritaba que lo amara…y se sintió como si fuera el peor bastardo egoísta del mundo.

Por Dios, ¡Kadaj sólo quería su compañía y cariño! Estar juntos parecía importarle más que aprender a pelear. De hecho, ni siquiera iba con él a las entregas porque le interesara el negocio; no, siempre había sido por él, porque quería estar junto a él. Y Cloud lo sabía, estaría ciego si no pudiera apreciar ese hecho.

_Me conoces lo suficiente, no quieres saber más de mí. ¿Por qué no tratas mejor con Tifa?_

_Pero yo te quiero a ti_

¿No era obvio? ¿No había estado la respuesta ahí siempre?

Si Kadaj insistía en lo de pelear bajo las nubes no era porque buscara meterlo en problemas con Ícaro y hacerlo quedar como un irresponsable. Maldición, sólo_ quería estar con él_.

¿Y por qué los viejos fantasmas solían regresar a su mente? ¡Él ya no era un mercenario que trabajaba por dinero! ¿Por qué se comportaba como tal? Nadie le pagaba por estar con Kadaj. Además, ahora tenía una familia y si alguien le pedía afecto no había por qué hacerse el desentendido… Sabía lo que era el cariño, lo necesario que podía tornarse. Y él…¿sería incapaz de expresarlo? ¿Quién era para negarle a Kadaj algo de afecto? Él no solía buscar el amor de los demás, pero aún así lo conseguía, Tifa se lo mostraba, al igual que Marlene, Denzel y las demás personas que tanto le apreciaban.

¿Iba a marcharse? ¿Iba a dejar de estar ahí para él…sólo por su egoísmo?

Cloud se obligó de buena gana a asentir y soltar el hombro de Kadaj poco a poco.

**oOo**

Era un buen hermano. No le obedecía cada que le pedía-ordenaba algo (como Loz o Yazoo) y aún así, en general, era un buen hermano… Un _Gran Hermano_.

Se abrazó a él de forma brusca, de aquella manera que dejaba a Cloud sin aire y a un ápice de quebrarle las costillas. No lo había hecho desde hacía dos minutos o más —una eternidad— y ya lo necesitaba, más aún tomando en cuenta hacia dónde se dirigían y a hacer qué.

Por supuesto, se hallaban en paz el uno con el otro.

Strife notó de manera ausente esa presión sobre sus costillas a la que se estaba acostumbrando y pensó: "Con esa fuerza, seguro puede cargar un par de sables, fácil".

La deducción resultó cierta. Cuando llegaron a las afueras de Edge y al menor le llegó la hora de sostener un arma por primera vez en casi un año, lo hizo con relativa facilidad y con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

Kadaj se sentía bastante emocionado, y muy poco peligroso, cabe resaltar. La tajante actitud de Ícaro respecto a comerciar con armas y no enseñarle a usarlas, creía, no tenía fundamento. Podría haberle consentido desde el principio y haberle enseñado él mismo, como algo normal, como una curiosidad si uno quería verlo así. Pero no, había decidido negarse.

"Pacifista" pensó la Marioneta de Jenova como si ello representara algo malo.

Por lo que ahora se hallaba recurriendo a esto: Pidiéndole un favor a su hermano a las espaldas del bermejo alto. Ah, claro, terminaría contándole todo —desde lo de pelear hasta lo del segundo beso—, sabía que no iba a poder (o querer) ocultárselo toda la vida. Y quizás entonces, Ícaro Azor, decidido pacifista y conciliador, amante de toda dama que vagara sola por el mundo y amante también del olor a canela, se pondría 'un poco' odioso y exaltado, probablemente hasta se olvidaría que era pacifista…

Y a Kadaj eso no le quitaba el sueño. No le martirizaban en absoluto las muchas y variadas maneras en las que aquello podría terminar mal. Después de todo, ya tenía sus rutas de escape:

Ícaro no iba a enfadarse con él, al menos no muy profundamente o por mucho tiempo, así que no tenía que preocuparse por sí mismo. En cuanto a Cloud… Sabía defenderse muy bien, no era ningún idiota; y de todas formas, ya que no quería verlo pelear con Ícaro por su culpa, encontraría a tiempo la forma de persuadir al bermejo para que se calmara. Y si de todas formas terminaban riñendo, ¿qué más daba? Ícaro era el experto en sanar relaciones, lo convencería de que sanara esa.

Así que podía sonreír. Todo saldría bien o él lo acomodaría para que fuera de esa forma. Kadaj tenía confianza en ello.

De momento, era mejor ya no pensar en esas cosas. Había algo más importante ante él.

— ¿Y ahora qué?— habló Kadaj sosteniendo la espada con ambas manos, alzándola sin titubear con la punta a la altura de su vista; tenía las piernas un tanto separadas y observaba a su hermano con una sonrisa discretamente maliciosa en los labios.

— Tienes que flexionar más las rodillas— pronunció Cloud en forma seca.

Kadaj hubiera esperado una frase o instrucción menos específica y directa, quizás alguna introducción aburrida sobre la responsabilidad y los riesgos de manejar un arma, tal vez una advertencia, cualquier cosa que no tuviera ese toque natural sino más bien uno de discurso prefabricado de Hermano Mayor.

Bien pues, flexionó un poco más las rodillas.

En cuanto hubo cumplido la instrucción, una gota de lluvia cayó en la punta de su nariz y se abalanzó al vacío no sin antes alcanzar a acariciar sus labios. La ignoró por completo con la esperanza de que Cloud no la hubiera visto, pero, aunque así hubiera sido, había más; caían sobre la tierra como gotas de pintura ensombrecida poniendo un tono más oscuro a lo que tocaban.

Cloud miró el cielo, y luego a su hermano con una expresión transparente y un deje responsable y severo a un tiempo. Antes de que pronunciara palabra, Kadaj habló:

— Sólo un rato más. Acabamos de llegar— suplicó con verdadera ilusión y, sin querer, dijo algo más: — Por favor.

Un olor a humedad les llegó a los pulmones mientras el suelo seguía coloreándose de oscuro.

Cloud suavizó su expresión lo más que pudo cuando una gota de agua corrió por su rostro. Había llegado a pensar que no llovería y, en una parte profunda de su ser que no se dejaba ver muy a menudo, lo había deseado profundamente. Trató de idear una manera para no quedar mal con Ícaro y, a un tiempo, no defraudar a su Hermano Menor.

— Te enseñaré cómo sostener la espada y ponerte en guardia y nos iremos. Si mañana hace buen clima y tenemos tiempo, entrenaremos de verdad. — Esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad tan impropia de él que maravilló a Kadaj y no lo dejó negarse al trato.

El menor se sacó una sonrisa encantadora de la manga, brillante y contagiosa, en parte por la actitud de Cloud, en parte por lo que en su mente comenzaba a vislumbrar… Un recuerdo enterrado y desvaído que el aroma a humedad sacó de su tumba… Una imagen reconfortante que parecía un tanto lejana… Una memoria alzando los brazos para que Kadaj la encontrara y la desempolvara… Algo que mereció toda la atención de la Marioneta durante unos instantes.

"Es…".

¿Qué era?

A cada segundo parecía más vivo y real. Lo golpeaba en oleadas y lo arrastraba hacia sus memorias revueltas.

Caer, levantarse, tratar de pelear… Y volver a caer.

¿Qué era?

Lo había visto antes, quizás en un sueño, quizás a través de sus propios ojos.

La ambigua imagen trataba de cobrar forma, los bordes se delineaban, las emociones de ese entonces le revoloteaban en el pecho y el olor de la lluvia parecía venirle desde la tierra mojada y desde sus recuerdos. No lo había olvidado del todo. No estaba tan desvaído como creyó. Y era…

"Una persona…por un momento…y en un lugar" divagó su mente tratando de asentar el recuerdo.

Inconscientemente, su mirada paseó ida hasta clavarse en la nada y empezó a amainar la fuerza con la que sostenía el sable, con lo que el arma bajó hasta besar el suelo.

— Es… Es…— balbuceó entornando los ojos. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, no podía dejar que ese recuerdo súbito se le escapara. ¡Debía alcanzarlo!

—…y ni siquiera me estás escuchando— reclamó Cloud sin exasperarse. Había sacado otra espada e intentado enseñarle una posición de guardia a un zombie ausente, con lo que solamente logró sacarlo de su embobada concentración.

Kadaj elevó la vista, algo atónito y desubicado, y se encontró con la mirada de Cloud. No dijo nada, no se movió en absoluto. Sólo se quedó ahí quieto y pugnó por revivir el recuerdo de nuevo.

El barman lo observó con detenimiento, analizándolo. ¿Por qué parecía que nunca terminaba de comprender? Era Kadaj, correcto, pero no el de antes, prácticamente era un niño, y aunque seguía teniendo esas escabrosas similitudes con Sephiroth, tenía sus cualidades agradables y propias. Y también eran los mismos ojos, poseía la capacidad de mostrar aquellas miradas de antes, y era el mismo cuerpo y gestos…pero a la vez, nada de eso lo era.

Cloud suspiró.

Era lo mismo, pero…diferente.

Debía entenderlo y hacerse a la idea de que trataba con _ese_ Kadaj que tenía frente a él. Así que intentó enseñarle de otra forma, no con el ejemplo, como había tratado y (por lo visto) fallado. Ya que parecía no funcionar muy bien el "Mira, se hace así. Inténtalo", pasó al "Te ayudo a intentarlo".

"No es un Soldado… Y ni siquiera recuerda lo que sabía antes" se dijo a sí mismo el rubio para autoconvencerse de que enseñarle a sostener el sable no tenía por qué ser una lección rígida y fría. Creyó que podía tratar de mostrarse más cálido —como a veces hacía Kadaj con él— o incluso regalarle algo del simplón cariño de hermanos que puede llegar a brotar de la piel en determinadas personas.

Para cuando Kadaj se dio cuenta, Cloud ya se había puesto estratégicamente a sus espaldas. Ni siquiera lo vio acercársele, estaba tan ensimismado y preocupado por definir esa memoria, que el tacto del otro lo sobresaltó.

Strife apoyó el mentón en el hombro de Kadaj luego de darle un leve golpecito en el tobillo con el pie para que separara más las piernas, lo rodeó con los brazos por la cintura para alcanzar a tomar sus muñecas y lo obligó a levantar el arma hasta cierta altura que consideró prudente.

— Cuando pelees contra alguien— dijo el barman— míralo a los ojos siempre.

Kadaj tampoco lo escuchó esta vez. En ese momento el recuerdo perdido en su mente volvió a alzar los brazos para ser sacado y la Marioneta alcanzó a tomarlo.

Cloud se separó ligeramente de él cuando estuvo satisfecho con su posición. Comenzó a retirar sus manos, y éstas se quedaron inevitablemente estancadas en los brazos del otro. No pudo llevarlas más allá, retirarlas más. No quería acabar con el contacto y, al parecer, Kadaj tampoco.

El más joven se inclinó hacia atrás en busca del calor de su hermano e ignoró todo lo referente a las armas. No le importó más. Se aferró a su recuerdo y por segunda ocasión dejó que la espada besara el suelo.

— Llovía— pronunció la Marioneta con aire ausente.

Cloud se extrañó por la actitud de su hermano. Parecía que pelear ya no le resultaba tan importante y lo que dijo fue…tan inconsistente. Le preocupó un poco, a decir verdad, más aún cuando se dio cuenta de que Kadaj miraba al vacío con actitud soñadora, traspasando las nubes, y comenzó a recargar su peso hacia atrás.

El mayor permaneció ahí, como un pilar, sosteniendo a su hermano.

— ¿Estás bien?

Kadaj contestó sonriendo y reiteró: — Llovía.

— _Está_ lloviendo— puntualizó el rubio cada vez más extrañado—. ¿Qué te sucede?

— Pero…llovía también ese día…cuando Sephiroth se fue. Cuando yo morí. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Lo recordaba muy bien. Él no había perdido sus memorias.

— Tú estabas ahí conmigo— pronunció el más joven de manera solemne—. Y me tomaste en tus brazos.

Kadaj se recargó aún más hacia atrás. Confiaba en que su pilar estaría ahí y resistiría.

A la mente de Cloud acudió entonces el deseo de abrazar a Kadaj e igualmente la idea de que él deseaba ser abrazado. Sería una paranoia, el agradable olor a tierra mojada y a la piel de Kadaj o su solemnidad inusual al hablarle lo que le empujó a regalarle ese abrazo. Lo rodeó por la cintura con torpeza evidente, no con la naturalidad de hacía rato porque no se trataba de un gesto neutro para que levantara la espada.

Kadaj soltó entonces el sable para que cayera con ruido opaco en la tierra húmeda y tomó las manos que se apoyaban en sus costados, entrelazando los dedos. Cloud se estremeció…y no dejó de abrazarlo, no despegó su pecho de la espalda del otro ni se atrevió a apartarse.

— Estoy aquí ahora…

La Marioneta echó la cabeza hacia atrás en busca de más contacto, de más calor, porque estaba hambriento de él desde que estaba vivo y su corazón latía.

El rubio lo sintió apretar sus manos con más fuerza, entretanto el cabello de ambos se acarició, se mezcló y tejió una suerte de collage con hilos de plata y oro donde uno de los lienzos, el más pálido, se sonrojaba. El cabello de Kadaj le cosquilleaba en el oído y sentía el calor de su rostro y la fuerza en sus manos. Y recordaba… Ambos lo hacían.

Kadaj miraba el cielo con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y apoyada en el hombro de su hermano, la lluvia le mojaba el rostro y le hacía parpadear como aquella vez hacía 10 meses, cuando los mismos brazos fuertes le habían sostenido, cuando había encontrado una sensación de paz y alzado una mano al cielo porque…

¿Por qué?

No lo sabía. La memoria se rompía ahí; no tenía en su mente la voz de Aeris o la propia al llamarle "Madre", estaban perdidas en algún lugar en medio del caos, y como Kadaj no sabía que no las tenía…no las buscaba. Estaba feliz por recordar vívidamente a Cloud el día que él tuvo que morir por convicciones que no eran las propias, y eso le bastaba… Eso, y el abrazo, claro está.

— ¿Sabes?— Kadaj dejó de ver al cielo nublado y giró el cuello en pos de enganchar sus ojos a los de Cloud—… Si pudiera recordar cosas de mi pasado, cosas buenas como cuando estuviste conmigo ese _último_ día, no me importarían tanto las pesadillas.

Era verdad.

Incluso los primeros meses, llenos de noches en las que el miedo y el dolor no lo dejaban dormir, hubieran sido más soportables si algún recuerdo cálido le llegara de vez en cuando, algo más vívido que no causara un monótono "Ah, de eso sí me acuerdo".

— No sólo los recuerdos de lo que pasó hace mucho te ayudan a salir adelante. Tienes que vivir también aquí, en el presente, y ver todo lo que te rodea ahora.

Mientras hablaba, Cloud rezó por no morderse la lengua.

— Yo te veo a ti— le dijo Kadaj. No tenía duda de que Cloud era de las mejores cosas de su vida presente. Si le hubieran hecho escoger entre todas sus memorias perdidas y su Gran Hermano, le resultaría una decisión de lo más difícil. Era tan grande esa certeza, que tuvo que decirlo en ese momento.

Acercó más su rostro al de Strife y habló sobre su boca, sus labios acariciando los del otro en cada palabra que formaba.

— ¿Sabes lo mucho que te quiero por estar en mi presente?

Cloud no se esperaba tal declaración de afecto por parte de su hermano pequeño y, sin embargo, éste sí aguardaba por una contestación. La mirada aguamarina esperanzada del más joven decía lo que muchas otras veces en un grito mudo y no la apartaba del rubio; no estaba dispuesto a darle una salida a Cloud: Quería una respuesta.

El barman se puso rígido y sintió que la Marioneta atravesaba su alma al observarle de esa forma. No le soltaba las manos y el latido del corazón de Cloud le acariciaba la espalda.

¿Y bien? No era tan difícil decir "te quiero", ¿verdad? Porque no era una mentira ni un embuste; algo sentía por la Marioneta de voz chillona y de cabellos plateados que le provocaba una sensación de temblor en las rodillas (sobre todo en aquella posición). Además, siempre le había hecho sonrojarse, sobresaltarse, sorprenderse, irritarse y, de vez en cuando, perder el sueño.

"Pero es…agradable estar con él" se dijo Cloud al tiempo que respiraba el aroma de su hermano.

Le embargó una sensación tan seductora al tenerlo en sus brazos y por fin los nervios se fueron y su cuerpo se relajó mientras se aproximaba a él y lo estrechaba con más fuerza.

Kadaj no se apartó. La forma que eligiera Cloud para responderle al "Te quiero" era válida ése y cualquier otro día. Si lo hacía con palabras, con un regalo o con un gesto, lo aceptaría gustoso. Y del beso que le dio, Kadaj no remilgó. Ya era la segunda vez que se atrevía a besarlo bajo la lluvia y Kadaj trató de disfrutarlo; ya se habían mojado, no tenía intenciones de regresar a casa, Cloud le enseñaría a pelear a espaldas de Ícaro y ¿qué era dos minutos más allí? Estaría en problemas con el bermejo alto y más valía que fuera por buenas razones que ameritaran un gran y profundo "Lo siento"; no sólo nimiedades.

Al tocar Cloud los labios del otro, éste cerró los ojos y se entregó al acto (en gran medida) por curiosidad. Le provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago la forma de besar de su Hermano Mayor, pero no le importaba porque lo consideraba como una muestra de cariño y bien la recibía.

El rubio le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y al no escuchar reproches lo hizo de nuevo, suave y pausado, y besó su boca, la comisura de sus labios y la mejilla que tenía a su alcance para luego tomar a Kadaj de la cadera y hacerlo girarse. Quedaron frente a frente y la Marioneta lo abrazó por el cuello; sentía el rostro arder a pesar de la lluvia que lo recorría y cerró los puños en torno al cabello de Cloud intentando atrapar alguno de esos hirsutos mechones rubios. Él hubiera querido tomarse un segundo para observarlo, escrutar su rostro frío ahora color cereza, mas Strife no se lo permitió, volvió a besarlo sin previo aviso, de lleno y oprimiendo sus labios con fuerza al igual que sus manos lo hacían con su cadera. Le volvía loco tener acceso a esa cálida dulzura prácticamente virgen (o eso esperaba) y apenas rozar sus labios le maravillaba. Además, se trataba de otro hombre, cuestión con la cual Cloud había llegado a fantasear para luego reprocharse estereotipadamente, y eso le provocaba más ganas de seguir saboreando sus labios. Jamás hubiera pensado que tendría oportunidad de algo así y que se sentiría tan condenadamente bien.

Lo prohibido atrae.

Kadaj tuvo un escalofrío que le puso la piel de gallina. Estaba abrumado por Cloud y, a todas luces, no sabía besar. El rubio se degustaba con sus labios y Kadaj no podía oponerse; se dejó hacer de forma bastante sumisa y aunque no le iba el papel se mantuvo decididamente plantado en él.

Strife se separó unos segundos para tomar aire y, cuando hubo acabado, volvió a atacar. Plantó besos en todo lugar que estuviera cerca de la boca del menor y sus manos le comenzaron a frotar la cadera en un gesto inconsciente.

Kadaj tiró del cabello de Cloud e intentó abrir la boca para obtener más que una súbita y breve bocanada de aire. Lo único que consiguió fue la lengua del rubio abriéndose paso entre sus labios.

"¿Será una obsesión suya?" se preguntó la Marioneta al tiempo que sentía la saliva del otro, cálida, mezclándose con la propia.

Quiso apartarse, por Dios que sí, porque (que él supiera) los hermanos no se besaban de esa forma; la lengua se debía quedar en su respectiva boca e incluso los labios debían permanecer poco menos que estáticos. Pero esto no era así, y el repartidor se comportó ligeramente encaprichado al no soltarle, cosa que al principio molestó a la Marioneta y le hizo juntar las cejas y arrugar la nariz. De todas formas la protesta no pasó de eso; no estaba enfadado realmente, sólo un poco confundido.

Como fuere, Kadaj tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarle el gusto a la situación cuando la lengua de Strife encontró la suya. Se tocaron despacio y con curiosidad, haciendo que los cuerpos de sus dueños se relajaran. El de cabello plateado por fin puso algo de iniciativa y jugueteó con ese órgano húmedo que había irrumpido en su espacio. Lo hacía más que nada por curiosidad —y con algo de torpeza— porque nunca le había pasado algo así (o al menos no lo recordaba) y no conocía esa sensación cálida y adictiva.

Por un momento Cloud le dejó acariciar su lengua sin protesta…pero lo hacía tan despacio y de forma inexplicablemente sensual, que el rubio se sentía arder por dentro.

Más tarde se arrepentiría mucho, mucho de ese beso…pero de momento le encantaba, llenaba una parte de su alma que parecía haber estado vacía tanto tiempo, quizás desde siempre, o tal vez sólo medio llena… No importaba, ahora le hacía sentir más vivo y completo, como si, en realidad, nada importara; porque ambos estaban ahí regalándose frases de "Te quiero" a manos llenas.

Cloud acarició la cadera de Kadaj, tan suave, tan fina y al tiempo lo suficientemente pronunciada para que parecía imposible resistirse a tocarla. No había notado antes ese detalle del cuerpo de Kadaj, quizás porque cuando habían dormidos juntos estaba demasiado ocupado sonrojándose como para percatarse de algo que no fuera el calor de sus propias mejillas. Pero ahora que acababa de notarlo, le encantaba. Era irreal la sensación que le trasmitía de silueta de Kadaj con sus sutiles curvas, que empezaron a contonearse cuando el más pequeño gimió presa de los labios y la lengua que lo exploraban.

En cierta medida, La Marioneta se sintió incómodo por la falta de aire y la avidez con la que el rubio lo tocaba, por eso se removió inquieto entre sus brazos, provocando un efecto contrario al que hubiese deseado: Strife lo acarició con mayor ímpetu.

Quién hubiera pensado que semejante hambre se escondía dentro de él, se dijo Kadaj. Y quién hubiera osado pensar que sería capaz de desbordarla como lo hacía ahora. Cloud lo besaba cual si pudiera seguir haciéndolo todo el bendito día.

Sin embargo, Kadaj no podía. Estaba abrumado y cuando ciertas manos ajenas quisieron abandonar la simpleza de sus caderas huyendo hacia su espalda baja, él gimió de nuevo con fuerza y le negó a su hermano la dicha de seguir besándolo.

Se separó de él en medio de un espasmo y le plantó las manos en el pecho para mantener la distancia. No se atrevió a encararlo. Tenía la mirada gacha con el cabello cayéndole sobre el rostro y la respiración irregular. Se sentía tan…extraño.

Cloud trató de aproximarse otra vez y se encontró con las manos en su pecho impidiéndoselo.

— ¿Kadaj?— musitó.

No hubo respuesta.

Probablemente se había excedido. Dios, ¿por qué era tan idiota? ¿Por qué había tenido que apresurarse tanto? Lo había arruinado, estaba casi seguro.

— Lo siento… Yo…

"¿Me vuelves loco?". ¿Qué iba a decirle para disculparse? ¿Que tenía el poder para sacarlo de control y convertirlo en una criatura sedienta, que era él la marioneta que se sentía incapaz de gobernarse a sí mimo?

— Lo siento mucho…

— No te disculpes. Soy yo… No estoy acostumbrado— habló Kadaj por lo bajo.

Entonces lo abrazó y apoyó la frente en su hombro. Tenía todo el rostro enrojecido y sentía el calor en sus mejillas carcomiéndolo; igualmente Cloud, quien ya había desistido de la idea de explorar la espalda baja de su Hermano Menor, ahora sólo lo abrazaba por la cintura. Ambos respiraban por la boca intentando recuperar el aliento y se estaban mojando demasiado. Al rubio era al que más le preocupaba porque contrastaba en sobremanera con todo el calor de su piel; ya comenzaba a sentir el arrepentimiento y cómo algo despertaba en su cuerpo. No le desagradaba esa sensación cálida que empezaba a manifestarse en él, al contrario, sin embargo, la encontraba inusual y vergonzosa —tomando en cuenta en contexto— y cuando se subiera a la motocicleta y la arrancara, con la vibración debajo suyo y Kadaj a sus espaldas abrazándolo, se sentiría morir.

**oOo**

— Debería llamarlo— pronunció un Ícaro ausente mirando por la ventana. Se refería a la Marioneta.

— No te preocupes. Cloud es responsable y lo traerá a casa. Seguro ya vienen para acá— le respondió Tifa plenamente segura de sus palabras. No sabía que se equivocaba en cierta forma—. Ten— dijo cambiando de tema para distraerlo, y le tendió una hoja de papel—, es la lista de precios para que empieces a aprenderla.

Ícaro tomó la hoja y antes siquiera de analizarla, soltó una queja…riendo, por supuesto.

— ¿Supones que no sé cuánto cuesta una Margarita por estos lares? Cielo Santo, mujer, ¿por quién me tomas?

Tifa, sonriente, se encogió de hombros sin contestar por la actitud boba del bermejo y siguió acomodando copas y caballitos en su lugar.

— No sería un ebrio decente si no supiera cuánto cuesta una Margarita— completó el más alto con ese semblante serio que le quedaba más bien de broma y luego volvió a la actitud cotidiana de "Sonriamos. La vida es bonita".

— ¿Pasas mucho tiempo en bares?— indagó Tifa con curiosidad.

Ícaro dobló la hoja que ella le había dado y se la guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón; después se sentó en la barra.

— Antes… Ahora tengo a Kadaj y a él no le gustan esos lugares. Tuvo una mala experiencia un día.

— ¿Le pasó algo? — preguntó preocupada pensando quizás en alguna pelea.

Ícaro se inclinó sobre la barra y habló en un murmullo, como si se tratara de un secreto: — Escuchó que lo llamaban "Marioneta de Jenova"— reveló para luego seguir hablando en tono normal—. No le gusta eso, ¿sabes? Le hiere de verdad. Muy hondo.

— Debe haber sido muy difícil para él… Me refiero a todo lo que ha pasado.

— Sabe sobreponerse muy bien a las cosas y le ha venido muy bien esta segunda oportunidad. Cuando escucho a las personas hablar de lo que sucedió en Edge y del Kadaj de antes — meneó la cabeza—, no me lo creo. Él no es capaz de hacer algo tan malo…

Aunque la chica difería de esa opinión del bermejo, no dijo nada.

—… Lo conozco bien.

"Y lo quieres mucho" pensó ella para sí.

**oOo **A las afueras de Edge **oOo**

Comprobado: Al encender el motor y sentir la vibración de la motocicleta bajo su cuerpo. Cloud sintió que moriría. Y luego llegó Kadaj a sentarse tras el Gran Hermano.

"Sí voy a morir".

No creyó que podría sobrevivir el largo camino a casa. La pena y el calor lo matarían primero.

"Contrólate" se dijo enérgicamente. Debía enfriarse. Cerró los ojos para aclarar la mente y en parte lo logró. Por Dios, ¡él era Cloud Strife!, no un muchachito de 15 años.

— ¿Qué pasa?— habló Kadaj con impaciencia—. Ya guardamos todo, podemos irnos. Anda.

El más joven se removió en su lugar, lo que le hizo pensar el otro que eso no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Como pudo, echó a andar la moto y se fueron de ahí.

**oOo**

No tuvieron ningún accidente, Kadaj no enfermó espontáneamente, Cloud se tranquilizó un poco y nadie murió en el trayecto. Llegaron a casa sanos y salvos —aunque mojados.

El rubio barman entró a la casa primero, poco menos que ignorando a Kadaj. No se preocupó por decirle "No le contaremos a nadie lo que pasó. Será nuestro secreto" y tenía todas las intenciones de dirigirse al segundo piso así sin más.

Sin embargo, Ícaro salió a su encuentro. Antes de que el bermejo pronunciara palabra, Strife se apresuró a disculparse para luego poder marcharse en paz y tranquilidad a disfrutar de un poco de soledad.

— Lo siento. Kadaj insistió…— "en que está bien" iba a decir antes de que el mas alto lo interrumpiera con gesto libre de enojo.

— No hay problema. Sé cómo es.

En verdad, Ícaro estaba de muy buen humor. Había pasado tiempo con una bella chica y eso era algo que hacía una _eternidad_ que no le sucedía. La actividad de aprender sobre bar y el servicio de mensajería no le parecía algo de lo más excitante, no así la agradable compañía que le ponía tan de buen humor.

Cloud dio gracias al Cielo y se fue.

Segundos más tarde arribó Kadaj. Se esperaba algún regaño, lo cual no pasó. Lo que recibió fue un brazo en sus hombros y una sonrisa cálida.

— Estoy mojado— confesó el más pequeño luego de que Ícaro no lo notara y ambos echaran a andar hacia la cocina.

El bermejo, sin soltarlo, le dio un vistazo rápido pero tenía la mirada ausente… Era "esa mirada boba".

"Tifa" pensó el joven. No obstante, no la culpaba.

— He dicho que estoy mojado— repitió la Marioneta de Jenova una vez más al no recibir respuesta.

Llegaron a la cocina e Ícaro le preguntó: — ¿Tienes hambre?

— ¡No me estás escuchando!

El bermejo respiró hondo cerrando los ojos.

— Claro que sí.

— Claro que no.

Ícaro le revolvió el cabello mojado con cariño y lo besó en la sien.

— Sólo…cámbiate esa ropa mojada y ya.

El de cabello plateado se resignó a no contarle al otro lo sucedido hasta que no estuviera más centrado. Necesitaba toda su atención.

Ícaro tomó algo de refrigerador y subió a su habitación. La Marioneta lo siguió para cambiarse de ropa y, mientras se quitaba las botas, dijo:

— ¿Te hago una pregunta?...

**oOo**

Cloud cerró la puerta del baño y se dirigió al lavabo. Abrió la llave del agua fría pero simplemente la dejó correr. Se miró al espejo y se percató de un diluido rubor en sus mejillas, inclusive quizás sólo lo estaba imaginando, pero el punto es que sintió que no se había calmado del todo; y entre más pensaba en Kadaj y en el beso que se dieron…menos posibilidades tenía de enfriarse.

Se inclinó sobre el lavabo poniendo las manos a los bordes de éste. Quería empapar su rostro en el agua helada, hasta pensó en un ducha fría. Y luego volvió a venírsele a la mente Kadaj: Sus labios suaves y húmedos, su lengua cálida y torpe, su sonrojo tímido… Inclusive recordó su forma de gemir, en la que su voz no le parecía nada molesta.

Cerró la llave del lavabo con lentitud, no muy seguro de que fuera buena idea dejarse llevar.

Es que…sería un desperdicio, ¿no? ¿Hacía cuánto que alguien no ponía calor a su vida?... Ni siquiera lo recordaba. Estrechar a Kadaj entre sus brazos al tiempo que metía la lengua en su boca se había sentido como gloria, casi tan bien como percibir su cuerpo contoneándose al gemir.

El rubio se abrazó a sí mismo. Miró su rostro y sus hombros en el espejo del baño. ¿Por qué no desahogarse teniendo fresco el recuerdo de Kadaj? ¿Por qué no, eh?

**oOo **En la habitación de Kadaj **oOo**

Ícaro presentaba de nuevo ese gesto ausente, ahora sentado en la cama, pero era un poco diferente. Ya no era la mirada boba, era un verdadero signo de sorpresa y desconcierto.

— ¿Lo es?… ¿Es lo mismo?— le preguntó Kadaj. Se estaba cambiando de pantalón.

El bermejo con gafas de sol balbuceó algo negando con la cabeza. No le había gustado nada lo que la Marioneta le contó; lo puso en un estado de confusión.

— No… Es diferente— respondió por fin apretando los puños. Quería contener el enojo, no era buena la ira, pero darse por enterado de que alguien había puesto sus labios y sus manos en Kadaj…le hacía hervir la sangre.

La Marioneta de Jenova no fue muy explícita al contar lo sucedido porque tenía prisa por hacer una pregunta: Que si era lo mismo besar a una persona de forma simple (como él e Ícaro acostumbraban) y besarse como lo había hecho con Cloud. Lo preguntaba principalmente porque llegó a ver en un par de ocasiones que el bermejo besaba a alguna linda chica de aquella forma en que obsesivamente la lengua busca una boca ajena.

— ¿Te pasa algo?— habló el más pequeño, un tanto espantado por la actitud ausente del bermejo.

— Necesito aire— dijo el otro (aún ido) poniéndose de pie.

Kadaj levantó una ceja pero no puso queja alguna. Si decía que necesitaba aire… Pues ¿qué diablos? Luego le seguiría contando. Como fuere, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer continuar con las confesiones. Ícaro no le regañó ni le aconsejó, sólo se había puesto pálido y aturdido (y luego salía con que necesitaba aire). A lo mejor ni le estaba poniendo atención y ahí el por qué de su actitud.

**oOo** Momentos más tarde **oOo**

Cierto que se le había subido el rubor al rostro y estaba algo agitado, pero también satisfecho, sin remordimientos y tranquilo. Se había desahogado pensando en Kadaj, lo aceptaba de buena gana y empezaba a verle el lado bueno a no mirarlo como hermano, sino como a otro hombre.

Quizás era hora de ser un poco más abierto consigo mismo y ponerle nombre a eso que sentía por la Marioneta, ¿o no?... Nah, quizás era hora de comer.

Se dirigió a la puerta luego de asegurarse de que su ropa lucía impecable y su cara estaba en un tono más o menos normal, la abrió y se encontró con un bermejo de cejas juntas y brazos cruzados frente al umbral.

— ¿Te diviertes?— preguntó al rubio con sarcasmo.

Cloud apenas vio cómo el puño se acercaba a su cara.

**oOo Continuará oOo**

Siguiente: "**Diferencias de opinión**".

**Galdor**


	13. Diferencias de opinión

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **13**.- **Diferencias de opinión**

Strife no cayó por el puñetazo de Ícaro, pero, indiscutiblemente, le dolió y lo tomó por sorpresa. Se tambaleó y luego se sujetó al marco de la puerta del baño.

— ¿Por qué fue eso?— habló frotándose la mejilla, que pronto comenzaría a enrojecerse por el golpe.

El bermejo, fuera de sus casillas —sus pacifistas casillas—, se enfureció por la pregunta. Le puso una mano en el pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás.

Cloud no respondió a la agresión como debiera porque ni siquiera sabía a qué correspondía. ¿Por qué estaba enfadado Ícaro? ¡Él no había hecho nada malo y ya le había perdonado lo de no traer a Kadaj antes a casa!... Oh, oh cielos… A menos que…

"Sí hice algo malo" pensó el rubio un segundo antes de esquivar otro puñetazo dirigido a su rostro ". Besé a Kadaj".

Y he ahí el premio del millón… Lo besó. Quizás el mismo Kadaj se lo había dicho y, al parecer de Cloud, seguramente a Ícaro no le había gustado mucho. Tenía que ser eso, ¿o no? ¿Qué más podría haberle hecho enfadar?

Strife dio un nuevo paso hacia atrás para evadir otro golpe… Esto no era justo: Estaba desarmado, no tenía una espada. Ah, pero claro, el bermejo únicamente necesitaba los puños para pelear.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

La contestación fue otro puñetazo que se dirigía a su abdomen. El rubio lo detuvo con ambas manos; sabía la tremenda fuerza que Ícaro tenía con los puños y no se encontraba dispuesto a subestimarlo. Logró frenar la trayectoria de ese golpe y mantuvo sujeto el puño compacto que le hubiera sacado el aire.

— Detente. Déjame explicarte— le pidió Cloud aún sin soltarle.

Azor forcejeó por liberar su mano, aunque infructuosamente y no mucho. De todas formas tenía otro puño libre y en el acto lo usó para darle un golpe en la mandíbula al causante de su enojo.

¡Era el colmo! ¡Lo agredían en su propia casa! ¿Es que ya no había respeto?

Hubiera sido idiota no defenderse; por supuesto Cloud no era ningún lento o descerebrado. Retrocedió más y se encontró con la esquina del lavabo, se sujetó a ella con una mano para tener un punto de apoyo y le dio una patada al bermejo justo a la altura del pecho.

A Ícaro ese dolor le sentó bien… Le devolvió un poco a la realidad y la cordura. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba pegándole a un saco de arena o a una muñeca de trapo; era Cloud, otrora mercenario y Soldado, que había simplemente puesto sus ojos y sus labios sobre Kadaj… Bueno, quizás no era tan sólo eso, había habido algo de intercambio de fluidos bucales.

El bermejo alto, más despabilado y alerta, no dejó de pelear. Estaba más furioso, de hecho, poco más que molesto porque alguien, casualmente un hombre, había tenido el descaro de besar a Kadaj en más de una ocasión. Era inconcebible…

Mientras veía esa expresión colérica acercarse de nuevo a él, Strife se preguntó qué pasaba por la mente de Ícaro. Él no había hecho ninguna monstruosidad irreparable en realidad. Todo fue con consentimiento y no era como si hubiera mancillado de por vida a la Marioneta o la hubiera lastimado. De hecho, Kadaj estaba bien.

¿Por qué tenía que pagar por haberle demostrado cariño inofensivo y bien recibido a alguien? ¡El mundo estaba de cabeza!

Y otra cosa que estaba mal y le preocupaba al rubio, era que ¡le seguían pegando! Si uno de esos puñetazos se pasaba de la raya antes de que Ícaro recuperara la razón y le pudiera pedir Disculpas, el bermejo ya podría ir buscando otro lugar para vivir sin preocuparse por el transporte porque Cloud lo mandaría a cualquier parte del mundo de una patada.

El rubio barman sujetó al otro del cuello de la ropa. Comenzaba a contagiarse de ese enojo malsano, a estar dispuesto a causar un poco de daño y dejar de limitarse a la defensa.

**oOo**

Corrió por el pasillo. Lo que se oía al fondo de éste no sonaba nada bien. Creía reconocer cuando alguien peleaba, aunque no hubiera palabras o gritos de por medio. Además, tenía la horrenda sensación de que se trataba de Ícaro y Cloud.

Al llegar a la puerta del baño se apartó algunos mechones de cabello plateado de la vista y pudo comprobarlo: Eran ellos, inexorablemente.

¿Por qué peleaban? De momento no le importó mucho.

— ¡Basta!— les gritó Kadaj.

Cloud lo miró… Se sintió avergonzado al recordar sus labios húmedos y su excitante lengua y lo que había hecho pensando en ello hacía no más de un minuto en ese mismo baño. El sonrojo le brotó como por arte de magia.

Ícaro, quien no prestó la menor atención a la Marioneta, fue testigo de los primeros indicios de ese color cereza en la cara del rubio… Era como echarle más leña seca a la pira. No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando un puño golpeó el rostro de Strife limpiamente y con gran fuerza.

Otra vez se le vino a la mente a Cloud esa sensación de muy poca justicia en el mundo. Casi se sentía indefenso sin un arma entre sus manos; él no peleaba con los puños, los usaba para blandir una sable y no para cubrirse los golpes. Pero a causa de su buena suerte (y contribuyendo a aumentar lo apenado que estaba) Kadaj salió en su defensa. Contra eso, el bermejo no tenía oportunidad; no levantaría un solo dedo en contra de la Marioneta de Jenova, le era imposible, casi tanto como hacerlo en contra de una mujer.

Aún así Cloud no bajó la guardia. De loco lo haría. Ícaro todavía se veía muy cabreado cuando Kadaj avanzó hacia él y lo tomó de los brazos arrastrándolo para atrás, lejos del rubio. Aunque la verdad es que no lo arrastró, no hubiera podido con él así de fácil; el bermejo le hizo las cosas sencillas porque lo tenía ahí, con todos sus cabellos plateados intactos, su corazón en una pieza y su rostro enfadado pero no triste. Le transmitía que estaba bien, que Cloud no había hecho ninguna aberración con él al besarlo y que tratar de _arreglar_ a golpes algo que no está roto no funciona.

Para agregar el toque final a la escena, arribó Tifa con cara de susto y un guante de cocina en la mano izquierda. Al igual que Kadaj, no le gustó nada lo que vio dentro del baño… Era la postura de Cloud y los rastros de golpes en su cara, las expresiones enfadadas de Ícaro y la Marioneta, los puños cerrados con fuerza y las respiraciones poco calmadas.

Y, además de no gustarle, a Tifa le hizo enojar un poquito todo aquello. Pronto tendría algunas cosas por decir, regaños por repartir, caras de decepción para mostrar y mucho, mucho enfado perfectamente bien justificado para dar.

**oOo **Rato después **oOo**

Tifa le dio a Cloud su bolsita con hielo de buena forma, pero a Ícaro le azotó el vaso con agua sobre la mesa, justo junto a sus dedos. Los había regañado ya —a todos aunque en mayor medida al bermejo— pero no podía quitarse aún el enfado.

— ¡Es que no entiendo cómo pudieron pelear por una tontería así!— vociferó ella.

Todo mundo sabía ya que Tifa no lograba entenderlo… Era casi la quinta vez que se los decía.

— Mujer, lo siento. Fue todo culpa mía— le dijo Ícaro con un tono suficientemente firme. Al menos él ya era el de siempre. Se había disculpado con mucha sinceridad con el rubio, quien lo perdonó de buena gana y tan rápido como fue posible con tal de evitar _el tema_. Le hacía sonrojar.

— Eso ya lo sé— dijo Tifa—. ¿Por qué crees que he insistido tanto en reprocharte a ti? ¿Por gusto?

La morena se llevó una mano a la frente. No obstante, una parte de ella reconoció que tenía que calmarse y que el bermejo alto aceptaba su culpa; no podía seguir gritando. A Cloud se le veía muy incómodo ahí y con la mirada gacha; Kadaj estaba entretenido con la situación y tenía una mirada ávida; y los niños pronto llegarían del colegio. Quizás ya era hora de calmarse y restarle un poco de importancia al asunto.

Tifa suspiró resignada. Ella no pedía mucho… Trabajaba en el bar, se desvelaba, le ayudaba a Cloud en el servicio de mensajería, cuidaba a los niños, preparaba la comida, se encargaba de la casa… Y no pedía mucho. Lo que quería era un hogar con algo de paz y amor, quizás también algo de prosperidad. ¿Eran muchas exigencias?... Debido a ello se había molestado, tal vez de más, por 'el incidente'. Ella daba el cien por ciento y se suponía que lo más justo era que los demás también lo dieran, no que riñeran entre ellos.

Ícaro tomó un trago de agua. Tenía a Kadaj sentado junto a él, a la mesa de la cocina, y rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo. Era un gesto ligeramente posesivo pero que no incomodaba a la Marioneta de Jenova.

Kadaj interrumpió por primera vez en la conversación. No había hablado porque no tenía nada qué decir. Ya no estaba enfadado, no se sentía excepcionalmente feliz ni triste. Estaba normal, sin preocupaciones.

— Tifa…— La chica miró al de cabello plateado cuando le oyó llamarla—… ¿Está bien que sigamos viviendo aquí?

La morena permaneció callada un instante, miró a Cloud y éste rogó que la tierra se lo tragara; no aguantaba la vergüenza, y él sí quería que Kadaj continuara viviendo ahí, pero no podía decir despreocupadamente "Sí, Tifa, dejémoslos". Él no podía, no sabía cómo. Pero la morena tenía una opción: Interpretar, intentar leer el rostro agachado del rubio y ver que ahí no había rencor ni odio, sólo un ligero matiz rosado.

Ella devolvió la mirada a Kadaj con una sonrisa.

— Claro que sí.

La Marioneta no pudo evitar dar un suspiro. Le gustaba la casa, le gustaban Cloud, Tifa y Marlene. No quería irse de ahí.

A su vez, a Ícaro se le cayó un gran peso de encima. ¡Se quedaban! Sonrió a la chica aprovechando su buen humor y luego besó a Kadaj en la sien, fue uno de esos besos ruidosos y le hizo reír.

— Prometo comportarme— dijo el bermejo—. Lo juro por mi madre.

Tuvo muchas ganas de mirar a Strife y agregar "Si él también se comporta", pero se reprimió por el bien propio y de Kadaj. No podía arruinar las cosas por un arrebato, por puntos de vista distintos. Además (y se alegraba de esto) a Cloud se le veía más apenado que enfadado, quizás lo suficiente como para no volver a besar a Kadaj en un rato. Y ¿cómo no? Dos terceras partes de las personas que vivían bajo ese techo sabían que el rubio se había besado con un hombre. No era un secreto, ni siquiera un secreto a voces.

Al carajo… ¿Por qué no se lo tragaba la tierra ya?

Cloud no entendía cómo su Hermano Menor estaba inmutable, sin pena y hasta podía sonreír. Casi le había metido la lengua hasta las amígdalas y ahí estaba él, muy majo, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Supuso que era un don suyo (para bien o para mal) la poca conciencia que debía tener.

— Bueno, mejor ya dejamos esto— propuso Tifa—. Tengo que hacer la comida y creo que ya todos estamos en paz.

— Amén— dijo Ícaro y fue el primero en levantarse—. Pero Kadaj y yo vamos a comer fuera hoy.

— ¿Ah, sí?— preguntó la Marioneta al instante, intrigada.

— Si… Humm… Pizza. ¿Te parece bien?

— Claro— asintió con desgano. Miró a su hermano con una sonrisa a modo de despedida. Vio las marcas rojizas en su rostro y cómo sostenía la bolsita de hielo cerca de una de ellas.

Agradeció que 'la situación' no hubiera pasado a mayores.

"Y sólo le dije a Ícaro lo del beso. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si llego a contarle que Cloud me enseñará a pelear?" pensó la Marioneta ". Será mejor guardar eso como un secreto, al menos por ahora".

Ambos se retiraron sin mucho bombo y platillo. La lluvia era ligera y caminaron un rato antes de poder encontrar un taxi que los llevara. Hablaron de cosas sin demasiada relevancia: la hora que era ya, el tráfico que había, visitar al chocobo (que estaba en una pensión no lejos de ahí), lo bonita que se veía Tifa cuando se enfadaba, el agujero en el bolsillo del pantalón de Ícaro…

**oOo**

Llegaron a una pizzería y se sentaron hasta el fondo del lugar, juntos, hombro con hombro.

— ¿Qué quieres pedir?— preguntó el bermejo alto.

— Algo con mucho jamón. ¿Tú?

— Lo que sea, pero de postre algo con canela.

Le gustaba la canela, había sido así desde pequeño; su olor, su sabor, su textura. En parte era culpa de su madre, de sus galletas, de sus velas con aroma. A ella también le fascinaba.

Ícaro sonrió sin percatarse, recordándola. En ese momento la extrañaba un poco más que en otras ocasiones. Hubiera querido que ella estuviera ahí para ayudarlo.

— ¿Te pasa algo?— le preguntó el más joven al verlo sonreír sin motivo notorio.

— Es que… Me acordé de mamá.

— Oh. — Kadaj no indagó más. Era normal que, de vez en cuando, el de ojos color granada recordara a su madre y le sonriera a la nada.

Ordenaron, les trajeron sus bebidas y más tarde la pizza. Empezaron a comer; Kadaj con gusto, el bermejo con apatía —prefería guardar su apetito para el postre con olor a canela.

La canela…

De verdad le hubiera gustado que su madre viviera y se hallara ahí. Le hacía falta, sobre todo en las ocasiones en las que Kadaj daba la impresión de estar creciendo, haciéndose grande y apartándose poco a poco de él.

Y es que quería hablar con la Marioneta (no lo había sacado a comer por nada) y asentar un par de asuntos, mas no sabía bien cómo empezar (ni cómo terminaría) la conversación. Ésa era una de las raras ocasiones en las que Ícaro creía necesitar algún consejo, una guía.

A decir verdad, solía arreglárselas muy bien la mayoría del tiempo él solo. Era independiente y listo, _tuvo_ que serlo desde muy joven, cuando su madre murió y empezó una vida solo, yendo de aquí para allá como un errante cualquiera. Pero antes de eso, había tenido otra vida, y su madre había estado ahí. Ella era estupenda en su papel, habría sabido aconsejarlo con lo de Kadaj. Y es que Ícaro todavía no se sentía un padre demasiado capacitado y eficaz. En ocasiones dudaba de estar haciendo las cosas bien.

"Si tan sólo ella estuviera aquí" pensó "sabría qué hacer".

**oOo **En casa **oOo**

Al irse los otros dos, Cloud tiró su bolsa con hielo. En realidad los golpes no le dolieron tanto, qué va, Ícaro pegaba fuerte pero en un rango.

El rubio mensajero se iba a retirar de la cocina, lo único herido su ego, pero Tifa seguía ahí y se obligó a entablar conversación con ella. Martirizaría un poco más su mente.

Le llamó por su nombre y la morena lo miró; tenía expresión neutral.

— Tifa… ¿No te he…decepcionado?— Dijo lo último en voz sumamente baja. Se refería a su atracción hacia Kadaj, a lo que había hecho con él y que seguro volvería a repetirse en más ocasiones.

Tifa enarcó las cejas, no por la decepción a la que Cloud temía, sino porque no entendía cómo él podía preguntarle eso. Ella estaba orgullosa de él. Sin embargo, al no decirlo al instante y mantener el ceño fruncido, dio pie a que el ex-Mercenario continuara hablando.

— Ya sabes. Lo de Kadaj y yo… No es… No debería…

La morena lo interrumpió enérgicamente antes de que él continuara hablando avergonzado y con la mirada triste.

— ¡Cloud, no! Tú jamás me has decepcionado. Sólo estuve enfadada con Ícaro, pero contigo— meneó la cabeza y luego adoptó un tono más serio, comprensivo y que casi consolaba—… Sé que hace mucho no te fijas en ninguna mujer. Sé por qué.

"Ya no son mi tipo" pensó el barman.

— A mí no me importa— dijo Tifa—. Siempre serás el mismo para mí. Nunca me has desilusionado y, aunque lo hicieras, te perdonaría.

Oírla decir aquello casi le impulsaba a Cloud a sonreír y alegrarse. Tener la aprobación de Tifa le parecía muy importante. Ella era su amiga y parte de su familia, después de todo. Saber que ella estaba decepcionada hubiera sido devastador.

Tifa se acercó a él y extendió los brazos, demostrándole que lo dicho era verdad. Se abrazaron con simpleza y ello sirvió para que Strife comprobara una vez más un hecho irrefutable: No sentía lo mismo cuando tocaba a Kadaj, ni con Tifa ni con otra. Eso reafirmaba la idea de que había algo en la Marioneta de Jenova que lo atrapaba.

Tifa sabía que algo así pasaba: Que estaba abrazando a un hombre que no podía sentirse atraído tal como ella hubiera podido amarlo en ese tiempo o aún antes, que simplemente no podría ser recíproco con una del sexo opuesto. Lo había notado en el bar porque, a veces, acudía alguna clienta que lo desnudaba mentalmente con la mirada y que le irritaban tanto, hasta hacerlo servir mal las bebidas, ella lo había visto; en cambio con los varones no pasaba lo mismo: existía ese disgusto de ser observado, cierto, a Cloud se le notaba incómodo al atenderlos, pero no les dirigía miradas asesinas y, en ocasiones, cuando el otro era alto y guapo, seguía la pena… Inevitable.

Tifa no tenía una venda en los ojos, nunca la había tenido.

— Gracias— murmuró él y se decidió a marcharse antes de que la conversación pasara a mayores. Ya había oído lo que necesitaba: Que Tifa no le tenía ninguna aberración y seguía queriéndolo.

**oOo **En la pizzería **oOo**

Kadaj se metió a la boca un gran pedazo de pizza; tenía hambre. Ícaro solamente jugaba con su comida.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste?— habló el más alto—. Sobre la forma de Cloud al besarte.

Se le escapó un deje de repulsión homofóbica que, gracias al cielo, Kadaj no notó bien porque estaba ocupadísimo con la comida.

— ¿Eh, te acuerdas?

— Ajá— asintió la Marioneta para luego tragar y empezar a hablar—. Por eso te enfadaste con él, ¿cierto?

Volvió a darle otra mordida a su pedazo de pizza.

— Ok. El punto—suspiró por lo bajo. Cielos, nunca le había costado tanto trabajo una conversación con Kadaj—…es por qué te besa diferente de cómo yo lo hago.

_¿Lo es?… ¿Es lo mismo?_

_No… Es diferente_

Kadaj lo miró atento. Antes únicamente preguntó si era igual o no, si era lo mismo un beso simple a uno con caricias y profundidad. Pero luego de saber la respuesta, no había tenido tiempo de preguntar el _por qué_. Ahora Ícaro se lo estaba ofreciendo.

El de cabello plateado apuró la pizza por si tenía alguna objeción o reclamo a mitad de lo que el bermejo fuera a declarar. Es decir, podía dársele el caso de una inconformidad y no quería que lo sorprendiera con la boca llena.

— ¿Sabes?— habló con algo de reserva. No se creía poseedor de la verdad absoluta—. Me parece que es porque no te ve como a un hermano…si es que alguna vez te ha visto así.

La Marioneta se alarmó al instante. ¿Cómo que no lo veía como su hermano? ¡Lo era! Era su hermano pequeño. ¿Porqué estaba el bermejo diciéndole eso tan horrible?

— ¡Pero me quiere!— chilló Kadaj—. Somos hermanos y me quiere— recalcó muy seguro de sí mismo.

— No hablo de que te quiera o no— le explicó el otro—. Puede quererte y no ser tu familia…o viceversa. Como… —"mi padre" estuvo a punto de decir Ícaro. Para su suerte y desventura, Kadaj le interrumpió y trajo a la conversación un fantasma no menos desagradable.

— Como Jenova— reflexionó la Marioneta.

— Exacto.

Porque ella supuestamente era su madre y no lo amaba. De la misma manera, no necesitaba que Cloud se sintiera su hermano para demostrarle cariño.

— Lo que intento decirte es que al no verte como su hermano… Pues… Por eso hizo _aquello_ de _esa_ forma. ¿Me entiendes?— habló Ícaro y rezó para que Kadaj contestara que sí.

— Supongo que sí.

Ya empezaba a entender, quizás en parte a recordar (si es que lo había sabido antes): Cloud no lo veía como familia de sangre, lo que no significaba que no lo quisiera. No le tenía amor de hermanos, sino algo…diferente. Y al menos de momento a Kadaj no le preocupó definir a qué tipo de amor correspondía el suyo.

Siendo sinceros, se le estaban despejando un par de dudas, dudas que no se había planteado antes. Se preguntó por qué nunca había hablado con Ícaro de las relaciones de hermandad… Oh, claro, era porque sus hermanos legítimos sí permanecieron muertos.

Le dio un trago a la bebida y se preguntócómo sería haber revivido y no conocer a Ícaro sino tener a sus hermanos (a ambos con memoria íntegra o no). ¿Qué hubieran hecho los tres? ¿Habría Kadaj vuelto a reencontrarse con Cloud? Y de ser así, ¿cuáles hubieran sido las reacciones de los otros dos? Quizás la relación con el rubio barman nunca se hubiera dado, no estaría confundido por él ni pensaría en lo diferente que pueden comportarse las personas dependiendo de si se ven como familia o no.

Como fuera, él ya _estaba ahí_. No podía cambiarlo, decidir estar muerto o darle a Loz y Yazoo esa segunda oportunidad de vida que él tenía…

— Me conformo con que _supongas _que lo entiendes. Como sea, yo mismo no lo comprendo muy bien.

Otra vez apareció ese anhelo de que su madre se hallara ahí. Ella habría tenido algo más qué decir.

— En fin, acábate la pizza para que podamos irnos.

— ¡Pero tú no has comido nada!

— Yo no estoy en crecimiento.

— ¿Y yo sí?

— Eso es obvio. Mírate…

Siguieron hablando un rato más, derivando en la conversación para llegar a ninguna parte. Ícaro pidió su postre con canela al final y lo comió en el camino de vuelta a casa. Aunque Kadaj hubiera tenido aún un par de dudas acerca de eso de las relaciones, el bermejo acalló cualquier pregunta dándole una mordida de su postre y le dijo que mañana sería un día mejor.

La Marioneta de Jenova estaba de acuerdo.

Incluso, ese mismo día podía seguir siendo mejor. Quizás Ícaro aún no estuviera muy convencido de que las vivencias que compartía con Cloud Strife fueran lo más correcto, pero ya no le pegaría a nadie. De veras.

**oOo Continuará oOo**

**Notas.- **A veces siento que las cosas avanzan con algo de lentitud en este fic, y luego recuerdo que antes he cometido el error de apresurar demasiado todo, lo que quita sabor a la historia. No sé qué pienses tú. Lo de Kadaj y Cloud, ¿va muy rápido? ¿Va lento? ¿No va a ninguna parte? ¡Ya estamos en el capítulo 13! Je.

Los comentarios serán bien apreciados. Gracias por leer y comentar.

Siguiente: "**Sentir**".

**Galdor**


	14. Sentir

**Notas.-** Bien pues, aunque cambié un par de veces el título del presente capítulo, nunca terminó por convencerme del todo; además tuve algunos conflictos a la hora de la revisión. A final de cuentas, quedó como sigue y tú juzgarás.

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **14**.- **Sentir**

Generalidades sobre su vida:

Lo que le hacía sentir a Kadaj la situación era alegría (quizás también una parte de expectativa) y pensaba que no podrían estar mejor tal como hubieran seguido vagando cual errantes empedernidos. Tenía a Cloud cerca, a Ícaro y a Tifa, a Marlene (que cada día le agradaba más), al chocobo (tan mono como siempre y que estaba muy contento porque cada noche tenía un lugar asegurado para dormir), a la casa, la ciudad en sí… Oh, claro, y a Denzel.

Seguían sin llevarse muy bien.

Pasaron algunos días sin mayor sobresalto: Kadaj se resfrió un poco y esa vez sí permaneció en casa (sin estar a merced de las inclemencias del tiempo o de los labios de Cloud). Su Hermano Mayor lo veía de vez en cuando; no había muchas palabras de por medio y tampoco contacto físico. Cloud se comportó en esos días.

Marlene hizo un dibujo y se lo regaló a la Marioneta de Jenova para que se repusiera. Lo mejor de todo, lo que le hizo a él sentir estupendamente, fue que ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hubiera podido sonreírle y darle gracias, encantado, pero la niña se marchó corriendo porque Tifa la llamó. En el umbral le gritó "¡Adiós, Kadaj!" y luego desapareció.

Denzel no le dio sus mejores deseos a la Marioneta para que ya no estuviera enferma, aunque tampoco pelearon.

Por otro lado, Ícaro y el chocobo empezaron a ayudar en el servicio de mensajería el martes.

— "Atención"— le había dicho el bermejo— ". Ya no eres burro de carga. Ahora serás paloma mensajera, ¿entiendes?"— Y como si el chocobo comprendiera a la perfección, hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Gracias a ellos dos Cloud ya no tenía tantos días con exceso de trabajo. No se podía decir que ahora se hallara sin falta en la casa, pero al menos ya no se echaba de menos su presencia a la hora de comer. Allende, parte de ese tiempo libre lo gastaba con los niños…y con Kadaj. Podía sentarse al borde de su cama y ver a la Marioneta dormir o cruzar miradas y gestos si es que el de cabello plateado estaba despierto.

Procuraba no embobarse demasiado en el otro si había alguien cerca, razón por la cual Ícaro y Tifa llegaron a pensar que las cosas entre los pseudo-hermanos estaban llegando a punto muerto. Quizás la pelea y el alboroto del lunes los habían enfriado, probablemente hasta distanciado, a lo mejor se habían pensado bien las cosas. Y como Kadaj estaba resfriado y ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos… Quizás.

Eso era lo que ellos creían.

La verdad vivía en Cloud Strife y en Kadaj, nada más, sin malinterpretaciones o intermediarios, porque ellos sentían por sí mismos y sabían que algo se estaba gestando en su interior, en su cabeza y en su corazón. Tal vez no estaba muy claro qué era, pero a veces (a solas) los empujaba a mirarse sin decir nada, con sus ojos brillantes y ávidos; a provocar un gesto —usualmente una sonrisa— en la cara del otro porque eso hacía que el corazón se acelerara; incitaba a Kadaj a estar a la expectativa de ser despertado por Cloud cada mañana luego de que Ícaro lo dejara dormir tarde, y a Cloud a esperar que Kadaj aún estuviera en su cuarto, dormido, para media mañana.

Ésa era la verdad entre ellos dos, no impresiones de lo que parecía ser la verdad.

**oOo**

El viernes por la mañana Ícaro se levantó temprano aunque no iba a ayudar en el servicio de mensajería. Fue al bar en compañía de Tifa.

— ¿Seguro que quieres empezar hoy?— le preguntó ella—. Es viernes. Va a haber mucha clientela.

— Hey, claro. Razón de más para empezar a trabajar desde ya.

— Bueno— suspiró la morena sin estar muy convencida. Le señaló la pared, ahí había pegadas un par de hojas con caligrafía de ella—. La lista de precios ya te la había dado y ahí está la preparación de las bebidas que servimos.

— Hey, hey, hey— le interrumpió Ícaro—. ¿Supones que no sé hacer una Margarita o un Terremoto? Tú me subestimas mucho, eh.

Ella paseó los ojos por el techo al tiempo que sonreía.

— Oh, ¿sí, señor barman experto?— lo retó Tifa.

— Mejor créele—dijo una voz en la puerta que daba a la cocina—. Sospecho que ha probado de todo y sabe preparar al menos la mitad.

Kadaj no gustaba de ir al bar, se mantenía alejado por regla general. Era únicamente que ahora se había sentido solo y los buscó. Los niños no estaban, se hallaban en el colegio, y Cloud hacía entregas. La casa le había parecido un lugar demasiado solitario y tranquilo ahora que su salud física le permitía salir de cama.

— No, voy a ser modesto. La verdad es que nunca me han salido bien las cervezas con limón— le dijo Ícaro al joven parado en el umbral dedicándole una de sus usuales sonrisas—. Ya te sientes bien, ¿verdad?

Kadaj asintió y después de aproximó a los otros dos. ¿Que si se sentía bien? ¿Cómo no podría estar bien? La almohada en la que recostaba su cabeza cada noche, las sonrisas francas en las caras conocidas, los roces fugaces con esa piel cálida ya recorrida antes, la prometedoramente perpetua rutina del hogar…todo era aliciente para que se sintiera de maravilla.

Y eso se reflejaba.

Ícaro jamás antes lo vio mejor. Parecía que el hogar estable le sentaba de maravilla, y sin el resfriado y los estornudos volvía a parecer un crío que disfrutaba de la vida. Difería un tanto del Kadaj que se quedaba en hoteles a esperarlo, que caminaba kilómetros enteros al día y que tenía pesadillas luego del crepúsculo.

Tifa también notaba algo radiante en el joven. Se dijo a sí misma que ella y Cloud habían hecho lo correcto, que permitirle al bermejo y al de cabello plata vivir ahí había sido su mejor buena acción en mucho tiempo. No era el Kadaj lindo pero inverisímilmente lleno de furia que había pisado Edge hacía 11 meses, era…simplemente lindo, o al menos esa impresión daba en el momento, caminando hacia ella e Ícaro con una sonrisa sincera y los ojos aqua radiantes.

— Pregúntale de cualquier bebida, seguro él sabe— sugirió Kadaj a la morena.

Ella se lo pensó y miró al bermejo con actitud fingidamente severa.

— A ver… ¿qué lleva la Margarita?

— Oh, vamos. Ésa es sencilla. Pregunta algo más difícil— alardeó Ícaro.

— Pero dime primero esa— insistió la chica.

— Tequila, cointreau y limón.

— Con sal en los bordes— completó ella

— ¡Sal para los bordes! Eso mismo iba a decir, pero es que no me dejaste terminar.

— Bueno… También servimos Destornilladores, aunque no los piden mucho.

— Ese también es fácil: Jugo de naranja y vodka.

— ¿Qué es "Bloody Mary"?— preguntó Kadaj, curioso, al echarle un vistazo a la hoja de la pared. Le pareció un nombre muy poco elocuente para una bebida (de hecho, todos le parecían muy poco elocuentes). Antes de que acabara de leer los ingredientes que llevaba, Ícaro ya se los había dicho.

— Vodka, salsa y jugo de tómate con sal, pimienta y limón… Cuando quieras te preparo uno— ofreció jocosamente Azor.

Kadaj respondió con un gesto de poco agrado. La Marioneta no bebía, no llamaba su atención en lo más mínimo y si Ícaro llegaba a hacerle ese tipo de ofrecimientos (aunque se tratara sólo de una cerveza) él ponía una mueca de asco en su rostro. En parte se debía a su pequeña aberración contra los bares y los ebrios.

Al ver ese gesto disgustado en una cara que podía parecer tan contenta, Tifa se aprestó de inmediato a defenderle:

— No lo molestes— dijo ella al bermejo dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

— Él preguntó— se excusó Ícaro. Sabía que Kadaj no se inmutaba más allá del gesto asqueado, pero no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa enorme y boba a Tifa para contentarla.

En el momento en que ellos se miraban, se escuchó un golpe apagado proveniente de la cocina, nada alarmante, fue como si se hubiera caído un vaso o taza de plástico al piso. Tifa conocía al sonido; con niños en la casa uno empezaba a reconocer esos ruidos. Sin embargo, ni Denzel o Marlene estaban a esa hora en casa. Pero podría ser Cloud…

Kadaj no perdió el tiempo. Tenía interés en averiguar eso y sin siquiera despedirse salió del bar.

Ícaro miró fijamente su espalda mientras se marchaba. No le gustó la reacción de Kadaj, tan instantánea y ávida. No era la reacción propia de alguien que estuviera perdiendo el interés.

Al ver sus puños apretados, Tifa le tocó el hombro tratando de reconfortarlo.

**oOo**

Cloud estaba algo distraído.

Luego de ir a la casa y buscar a Kadaj en su habitación sin encontrarlo, pasó a la cocina a beber un poco de agua, mas en lugar de eso se la echó encima al tirar el vaso. Su concentración falló en el complejo acto de dirigir el vaso hasta su boca.

No hace falta aclarar en qué estaba pensando, qué era lo suficientemente abrumador en su vida como para desorientarlo y hacerle perder la coordinación motriz (entre otras cosas).

Acto seguido, como siendo invocado, Kadaj apreció en la puerta de la cocina. Portaba esa expresión radiante, sonriendo al hermano que le daba la espalda incautamente, brillando sus ojos cual joyas y su sonrisa cual Sol del amanecer.

— Maldición— masculló el hermano rubio. Terminó de secar los últimos rastros de agua en el piso y arrojó el trapo al lavabo. Después se miró el abdomen pues lo sentía mojado; el agua había traspasado la tela de su playera y se negó a marcharse cuando él la sacudió fútilmente. Tendría que cambiarse.

Kadaj sonrió para sí mientras contemplaba en silencio y secretamente a su Hermano Mayor. Le encantó esa pose que tenía al doblarse para adelante y ver su estómago al tiempo que se jalaba hacia abajo la camiseta. Era una pose despreocupada y vulnerable. Encantadora.

No se resistió a darle un abrazo por la espalda; hacía días que no se tocaban con algo de seriedad y ganas sin reprimir. Así que lo hizo, cayó de nuevo en la tentadora opción de volverse partícipe de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, actuar en lo que un día se convertiría en una memoria agradable. Odiaba ser sólo espectador.

El rubio se estremeció al instante cuando aquellos brazos lo atraparon en un candado, como si en su cerebro alguien hubiera accionado una palanca u oprimido un botón. No pasaba con Marlene, no pasaría con Denzel, no hubiera pasado con Tifa… Solamente sucedía con su hermano pequeño.

El barman quiso anular todo contacto en ese mismo momento. No le convenía —no quería— tener problemas (con Ícaro, con Tifa o consigo mismo por las discrepancias que a veces surgían en su propia mente). Pero el abrazo de Kadaj le pareció tan simple que se preguntó cómo algo así podría traer problemas…y lo dejó molerle los huesos unos segundos más. Al final, se liberó del abrazo, se giró y sonrió imperceptiblemente a su hermano, sin embargo, Kadaj lo notó en el acto porque era lo que siempre buscaba: un gesto cálido.

Lo volvió a abrazar repentinamente por el cuello.

"¿Y ahora qué pasa?" se preguntó Cloud ". ¿Es el día de los abrazos?".

Correspondió al gesto de manera desganada, sin dejarse seducir del todo por el tacto de Kadaj y al mismo tiempo sin apartarlo de sí.

— Ya no estás resfriado— observó el repartidor cuando se separaron.

El más pequeño le sonrió negando.

— No. ¿Y tú quieres estarlo?— Conservaba la sonrisa franca y confundió al rubio. Lo típico.

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó el barman juntando un poco las cejas.

Kadaj señaló la camiseta mojada de su hermano, quien lo miró aún sin entender.

— Era una broma— aclaró al fin la Marioneta de Jenova—. Bromeaba…por el agua que se echaste encima— reiteró.

Un _Oh_ apagado, apático, salió de la boca de Cloud. Nunca había sido del tipo que contaba las bromas o las entendía.

El silencio asomó a la cocina por unos segundos, mas Kadaj lo espantó de inmediato.

— ¿Te quedas…un rato?

No pretendió que su voz se oyera suplicante, sin embargo, así fue. Sentía la necesidad de estar acompañado, y recientemente esa cuestión implicaba especialmente a Cloud. Llevaba varios días sin dormir con él, sin llenarse de su presencia y de su aroma durante la noche sólo para ansiar más al despertar, sin tocarlo para sentirlo real, sin darle un beso por demostrar y esperar cariño… Lo echaba de menos aún teniéndolo ahí viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Era extraño, porque antes, algo que no conocía, que no recordaba, no le hacía falta, mas ahora lo necesitaba de una manera que bien pudiera llegar a ser obsesiva. Bah, pero era entera culpa de Cloud… De su forma de querer, de ser y, sobretodo, de besar. Porque en nada de eso se parecía a Ícaro, a Loz, a Yazoo o a cualquiera que lo hubiera querido a él, a Kadaj. Por eso, por lo diferente, la Marioneta se sentía atraída al rubio. Quería conocer más de él y de todas las cuestiones que lo hacían interesante.

— La guitarra está arriba. Si quieres… Si quieres puedo tocar algo para ti.

De nuevo salió esa voz que no parecía nada suya: Insegura, por lo bajo y llena de expectativa pesimista. Pero cuando su Gran Hermano contestó que sí con un gesto agradable, Kadaj recuperó la sonrisa confiada y los ánimos, la despreocupación y la alegría con la que despertó esa misma mañana.

Por su parte, Strife se sintió algo…halagado, conmocionado y extraño. Contestó que sí a la proposición de su hermano porque le apetecía su compañía, pero la idea de que alguien tocara para él le pasó por la cabeza en segundo término. De ahí vino el halago, la conmoción y la extrañeza: Nadie había tocado nada para él nunca antes. Claro, tampoco existía mucha gente que le hubiera regalado corazones rojos de papel. Kadaj parecía ser buen prospecto para convertirse en la excepción de todas sus estadísticas. Quizás hasta podría ayudarle a romper permanentemente un tabú o dos. Quizás. Y eso le gustaría mucho.

**oOo** En el bar **oOo**

— ¿Ícaro?

Ella podía sentir la rigidez de todo su cuerpo con tan sólo tocarle el hombro, saber lo poco contento que se hallaba con simplemente vislumbrar la expresión de su rostro.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

— Es que… ¿Viste la expresión de Kadaj antes de marcharse…y cómo se fue en cuanto oyó eso? Seguro es Cloud…si vino a… ¿Qué sé yo? ¿Tú crees que ellos dos aún…? ¿Crees que…?

Se interrumpió, indispuesto a hablar más, o a pensar siquiera las probabilidades.

Tifa lo obligó a sentarse en un banco pues lo vio bastante dispuesto a ir tras los pasos de la Marioneta.

— No te preocupes— le pidió ella—. No es como si estuviera pasando algo realmente malo.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?— preguntó con desconsuelo—. Ellos dos se han… Ellos están… ¡Claro que es malo!

No podía terminar de decirlo, ni aunque lo obligaran. La sola idea de pronunciarlo le revolvía el estómago de una manera más brutal de lo que podía aguantar.

— Escúchate, estás exagerando.

— Sólo me preocupo por él. Va a salir lastimado si…

— ¡Pero eso no lo sabes Ícaro! Vamos. No pienses de esa manera, confía un poco más en él…y en Cloud.

— ¿En Cloud?— musitó.

— Lo conozco, sé que él no jugaría con Kadaj. Al menos trata de creer que tiene las mejores intenciones con él.

— Me estas asustando, mujer.

Todo el asunto en general lo apanicaba, no obstante, la confianza y despreocupación que percibía en Tifa era lo que más le alarmaba. ¿Cómo podía ella estar tan relajada respecto _al tema_? ¡Cielos, era el fin del mundo!

— Exageras— reiteró Tifa, siempre reconfortante y comprensiva—. Todo va a estar bien. Ambos estarán bien.

Ícaro se dijo a sí mismo que, para que alguien le estuviera tratando de levantar el ánimo a _él_ (al señor-sonrisa-de-todo-va-a-estar-bien), significaba que las cosas estaban muy mal o (dado el caso) que realmente estaba dramatizando.

¿Qué diantres pasaba con ese mundo?

**oOo **Segundo piso **oOo**

El más joven tomó el instrumento y se sentó en la cama al tiempo que lo afinaba distraídamente. Entretanto, Cloud permaneció en el umbral, recargado y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Si se sentaba en la cama junto a su hermano sabía que podían pasar cosas, que al estar a solas con él y a poco distancia podría sentirse desinhibido y con ganas de hacer algo muy _loco_. Se imaginó besando a la Marioneta, recorriendo su figura con las manos y oyéndolo gemir acorralado como hacía unos cuantos días.

Como empezara a subirle el sonrojo, tuvo que apartar esas ideas de su mente. Oh…pero era tan delicioso imaginarlo.

Kadaj comenzó a tocar algo que al poco rato le arrancaría un suspiro al rubio.

— Te advierto que no canto— dijo la Marioneta de Jenova, y esta vez sí hizo sonreír al rubio por el comentario.

Como Cloud lo miraba fijamente y él no quería sentirse nervioso optó por sacar plática para distraerlo.

— Hermano… ¿Cuándo puedo ir contigo otra vez? Ya sabes, a hacer entregas.

"Por mí, desde ya" pensó por la idea de tenerlo pegado como lapa a su espalda, abrazando su cintura y respirándole en el cuello, yendo a visitar desconocidos a los que no les importaba quién iba sentado detrás del repartidor siempre y cuando recibieran su entrega. En cambio, contestó con algo muy diferente.

— Cuando Ícaro te dé permiso.

— ¿Y si no me deja?

Cloud se lo pensó unos segundos. La guitarra le decía que todo lo que necesitaba era él, le pedía que viniera a ayudarlo porque estaba cayendo, gritaba por él, le imploraba para que lo salvara si valía la pena... Y se sintió seducido una vez más.

— Pues nos escabullimos— contestó por fin.

Kadaj sonrió encantado por la idea y dejó de acariciar las cuerdas de la guitarra. En realidad, no le importaba tanto que su hermano lo escuchara tocar, le ofreció eso nada más porque quería su compañía. Aún así, al poco rato siguió con la misma melodía.

Otra vez decía que lo salvara, porque las puertas del cielo y el infierno no se abrían, le pedía que le mostrara la diferencia entre el bien y el mal…

— ¿Y entonces me enseñas a pelear?

— ¿Sigues con esa idea?

— Quiero recordar.

— Humm… Veremos eso luego.

Cloud apoyó la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta y suspiró imperceptiblemente con actitud soñadora. Era por la canción, por Kadaj tocándola.

El menor lo notó. Esos suspiros le eran familiares, los oía de Ícaro a veces, pero…luego había una frase, algún "Es linda, ¿no crees?" o "¿Ya te fijaste qué chica?". Nah, al fin y al cabo no podía ser, ¿verdad? Seguro Cloud no lo miraba a él con ojos como los de Ícaro al enamorarse de las mujeres, ¿cierto?... ¿Cierto?

Dejó de tocar la guitarra bruscamente y apoyó la palma contra las cuerdas para acallarlas de inmediato.

Se le había venido a la mente algo

_no te ve como a un hermano_

que le dijo Ícaro en su última plática seria.

Kadaj sintió la necesidad de aclararse una duda antes de volver a abrazar a Cloud otra vez, antes de besarlo de nuevo, de sonreírle y ver su sonrojo y su desconcierto bobo en esos ojos aguamarina.

— Te voy a preguntar algo, y dime la verdad— espetó la Marioneta sin dar tiempo a que el otro pudiera saber qué estaba pasando o quejarse por la abrupta interrupción en la canción.

Strife tuvo un mal presentimiento. El más pequeño no parecía estar de broma.

— ¿Me ves como tu hermano?

El rubio analizó la pregunta, su significado y la posible respuesta que daría. También miró a Kadaj y descartó la opción de responder vaguedades con despreocupación. No, Kadaj no estaba de broma; su expresión seria, que no tenía mucho de aniñada en ese momento, exigía una contestación convincente y sincera. La opción de evadir con un descarado "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" era igualmente inimaginable. A decir verdad, el rubio se sintió un poco acorralado. Supuso que lo único que podía decir era la verdad y sin andarse por las ramas, porque de lo contrario podría molestar al más alto. Y él quería estar en paz con la Marioneta de Jenova, le gustaba la paz entre ellos.

Se acercó a la cama y después se sentó al borde de ésta, en la esquina y lejos de Kadaj —fuera del alcance de sus abrazos y besos—. Aunque evadiendo la mirada, optó por soltar la yerma verdad.

— Yo… No.

Esperó por un grito de enojo o de regaño. Mas de eso nada llegó. Elevó la mirada hacia su hermano y lo vio sonriendo.

— ¿No estás molesto, Kadaj?

El pequeño negó, contento. Ya sabía cómo se sentía tener hermanos, así que para eso no necesitaba a Cloud. Lo que le hacía experimenta él era nuevo y diferente, y quería conocerlo como lo que era, no bajo una errada concepción de "Hermandad".

— Porque no necesitamos ser hermanos para que me quieras— le dijo.

Aunque esta vez Kadaj no lo orilló a nada, Cloud se sintió (quizás por costumbre) de esa manera: Atrapado. Lo dominó la sonrisa de Kadaj y sus ojos brillantes que lo invitaban a tomarle afecto, así que le dio la razón moviendo la cabeza.

Estaba aceptando una emoción que le parecía desquiciada, pero a fin de cuentas se hallaba ahí, en su corazón.

El joven de la guitarra, sentado con las rodillas juntas y la espalda recta, ensanchó la sonrisa.

— Bueno… Mejor me voy. Tengo trabajo.

— Y vuelves…— Dejó la frese incompleta y la última palabra la alargó.

— Para la hora de comer… Lo prometo— completó Cloud.

**oOo**

Sí. Se sentía bien tener un hogar. Se sentía de maravilla. Podía asaltar el refrigerador y hallar más que botes y latas, convivir con las mismas agradables personas, dormir en la cama de siempre y conocer poco a poco cada detalle del lugar y la gente que lo rodeaba. Le gustaba, y se alegraba de que él e Ícaro hubieran tenido su primer hogar estable justo ahí, con esas personas.

El resto del día pasó sin muchas contrariedades, sin muchos encuentros entre Kadaj y Cloud (aunque el más pequeño de edad ya pensaba compensar eso).

**oOo**

Para la noche, Ícaro comenzó a ayudar en el bar. Estaba muy animado y completamente seguro de que las cosas le saldrían bien: Trabajaría, conocería gente, se reiría de los ebrios para sus adentros y tendría a Tifa cerca; y aunque la morena se hallara muy ocupada, habría más chicas ahí: morenas, pelirrojas y rubias, siempre había más.

Se divertiría, estaba seguro.

Kadaj asomó la cabeza por la puerta del bar cuando aún era temprano. El bermejo lo vio y al terminar de atender al cliente que le pedía una cerveza, fue con él.

— ¿Me veo bien con delantal blanco? ¿O qué?— le dijo.

La Marioneta de Jenova le sonrió sin contestar.

— Me voy a dormir— anunció.

— Buenas noches. — Ícaro le besó la frente y lo dejó ir. No sopesaba que el otro mentía.

Y por cierto, a Kadaj le dolía mentirle, pero no mataba a nadie, ¿verdad? Solamente faltaba a la verdad en que no iría precisamente a dormir _ya_…sino a hacerle compañía a su rubio. No se preocupaba de que lo descubrieran porque el bermejo era despistado (más si tenía bebidas y féminas cerca).

Ícaro siguió haciendo su trabajo y al mismo tiempo divirtiéndose.

**oOo**

Cloud no podía dormir aún. Era viernes y por regla general a esas horas estaría ayudándole a Tifa en el bar.

Se encontraba recostado boca arriba con las manos bajo la nuca. Llevaba puesta una pantalonera que le quedaba holgada y una camiseta azul sin mangas. Mataba el tiempo dándole vueltas a todo aquello que llegara a su pensamiento; de manera curiosa, muchas veces terminaba pensando en Kadaj, lo que inexorablemente le espantaba el sueño. Y el ciclo volvía a empezar.

Una vez incluso se le ocurrió ir a su habitación a buscarlo —después de todo, Ícaro no estaría ahí— porque durante el día no lo vio tanto como le hubiera gustado. Claro, desechó la idea como descabellada y la amontonó junto al resto.

Se abrió la puerta con lentitud y asomó el rostro aniñado de Kadaj. No pasó mucho para cuando ya estaba dentro.

"Parece que pensar en él es más efectivo que invocarlo, literalmente" se dijo Cloud a sí mismo.

— ¿Por qué aún estás despierto?— habló la Marioneta. Aunque le hubiera gustado mucho que su hermano le respondiera que precisamente porque lo esperaba y, de paso, le dijera "Te quiero", eso no sucedió.

— Es que no podía dormir.

— Ah…

Luego de eso, Kadaj permaneció de pie con la puerta a las espaldas. No se sentía incómodo pero no esperó hallar despierto al rubio y por ello no era lo mismo meterse a su cama. Sabía que no dormía, que lo sentiría acostarse junto a él y, cuando le diera la gana, abrazarlo y acariciarle el cabello.

Cloud se ruborizó —agradecía la oscuridad del cuarto— y levantó las mantas para luego hacerse a un lado, ofreciéndole a Kadaj un espacio. No tuvo que insistir. De un segundo a otro la cama ya no estuvo tan vacía.

Al rubio le daba mucha pena. Todavía no se olvidaba de su último beso y todas las consecuencias obtenidas (agradables y desagradables, en su cuerpo o el de otros). Mas por eso no podía decirle que se marchara, tendría que darle un mal pretexto y no era bueno para esas cosas; además, lo quería tener ahí. Necesitaba tener a Kadaj junto a él para sonrojarse, saber que su corazón aún podía latir deprisa por alguien y sentir que estaba vivo.

La Marioneta se acomodó bajo las mantas a pesar de que no tenía muchas intenciones de dormir… Buscaba un beso, a eso iba y la ocasión era perfecta: No sería motivo de disculpa y no habría nadie que los molestara. Estaban solos y nadie los perturbaría. El olor de Cloud cosquilleándole en la nariz lo jalaba hacia él, hacia sus labios y hacia todas las cosas desconocidas que podría tratar de hacerle con ellos.

Por otro lado, estaba muy oscuro.

En ese momento en particular, Kadaj agradecía que no hubiera luz. Le transmitía una sensación de seguridad y protección que contrastaba con la atemorizante oscuridad de sus pesadillas. Quizás era porque en las sombras se hallaba también Cloud. Como sea, si a él le llegaba el sonrojo, su Hermano Mayor no lo vería.

— Cloud, ¿me das un beso?

— ¿Qué?

— Un beso… Quiero uno. Anda.

Cloud no se esperaba algo así de directo, por lo que le entró pánico y trató de resolverlo con un roce fugaz en la boca de Kadaj, quien se quejó ante tan raquítica complacencia.

— Hablo en serio.

Strife suspiró y se irguió para quedar sentado contra la cabecera de la cama.

— Kadaj, es que… Esas cosas no se piden. Es como…

Pensó en un ejemplo: "Como pedirle a alguien que _por favor_ te haga el amor" pero se lo guardó y le dio otro menos carnal.

—… Como pedirle a alguien que te quiera. Esas cosas sólo se dan, ¿entiendes?

— ¿Tú me quieres?

El mayor balbuceó alguna tontería para luego acabar soltando un murmullo de "Sí". Entonces, Kadaj se arrodilló en la cama, mirándolo a pesar de la oscuridad.

— Pues dame un beso— le pidió de nuevo.

Cloud llevó su mano hacia una sien que necesitaba ser masajeada con insistencia y luego se resignó. ¿A quién podía engañar? Quería ese beso tanto como Kadaj.

Acercaron sus rostros en el silencio de la oscuridad y de pronto el rubio recordó algo.

— Uh, Kadaj, yo...

— ¿Qué?— dijo él molesto y fastidiado—. ¿No puede ser luego?

— Supongo que es mejor decirlo ahora.

— ¿Interrumpes porque no quieres hacerlo? Porque si no quieres darme un beso…

— No es eso. Es que…

— ¿Qué? ¡Dilo!

— Yo sólo… No sabes besar, ¿cierto?

Hubo un silencio incómodo y pastoso en seguida. Una silueta ensombrecida se mordió el labio, una lóbrega figura chascó la lengua.

— Ya sabía que no querías besarme. De todas formas yo tampoco quería— se enfurruñó Kadaj al tiempo se movía hacia el borde de la cama.

Cloud lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo y dijo:

— No te enfades, por favor. La pregunta no era para eso.

— ¿Entonces para qué?

— Sólo quería que contestaras.

— La respuesta es no. ¡No sé besar! ¿Y qué con ello?— habló enfadado e incómodo. ¿Por qué Cloud había tenido que hacer la observación? ¿Por qué no se lo calló y ya? A él, Kadaj, no le importaba no saber besar; lo que le importaba era que _lo_ besaran. Antes de que pudiera agregar algo, sintió el peso de su hermano removerse en la cama y lo vio ruborizarse gracias a la gran vista que tenía en la oscuridad.

La razón por la que en Strife comenzaron a subir los colores, se reveló al instante: Tenía una proposición que hacerle a Kadaj.

— No te vayas. Si quieres…yo te enseño a besar.

Lo preguntó porque estaba casi seguro de que el otro diría que sí, y por eso se arriesgó a proponérselo. De lo contrario no se hubiera animado.

Kadaj trató de encontrarle malicia al ofrecimiento de Cloud. Sólo halló dos mejillas sonrojadas y un par de pupilas dilatadas por la oscuridad que eran incapaces de penetrar. Asintió.

La yerma verdad: Sí había cierta malicia. Strife no quería hacer daño o usar a la Marioneta, pero le alucinaba tener la oportunidad de escucharlo gemir…y en su cama. Se arrodillaron frente a frente y el mayor lo tomó por los costados.

— ¿Y cómo se aprende a besar?— le dijo Kadaj.

— Es como la espada: Con práctica.

"Mucha práctica".

Eso no convenció totalmente a Kadaj. ¿Y qué diablos? Quería su beso y no se conformaría con uno simple, iba por algo profundo y húmedo, porque quería sentir más de eso, entender más y descubrir las sensaciones que en él despertaba Cloud.

Volvieron a acercar sus rostros, esta vez hasta el límite, y la nariz de cada uno rozó la del otro. Cloud tomó el rostro de Kadaj y lo inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado. Aunque renuente, la Marioneta terminó por obedecer la instrucción. Sus labios se tocaron, ambos estaban cálidos y entreabiertos. Cloud lamió los del Kadaj con lentitud y un deseo reprimido. En ese preciso segundo hubiera podido hundir su lengua en la boca del joven y luego empezar a acariciar la curvatura de su cadera, mas se controló…por el momento.

La Marioneta pasó sus manos y sus dedos entre el cabello rubio del mayor sin la menor idea de lo que eso provocaría en él… A la larga, mucho material para ayudar a que sus noches no se sintieran tan frías.

En gran parte, Cloud hacía todo eso en pos de no sentirse tan solo, de percibir compañía un poco más cercana sin tener que ser familia y de recordar que aún podía sentir cosas así por otro… Y eso era lo más emocionante: Que se trataba de "otro", un hombre, tal como había llegado a fantasear el rubio. Quizás Kadaj no representaba a su prospecto ideal; hubiera preferido alguien ligeramente más alto y fornido, no tan propenso a los caprichos, que no lo considerara su Gran Hermano y, sobre todo, menos niño y más hombre. Aunque, por otro lado, Kadaj también tenía sus ventajas: No tenía práctica en esas cosas así que Cloud podía crecer un poco su ego considerándose experimentado, no daba la impresión de tener mucho pudor, su edad parecía despertar un tanto el morbo de Cloud, tenía un cuerpo atrayente que tal vez hasta podría mejorar con los años, en su mente no tenían cabida los complejos de Hombre No Besa Hombre y era abierto respecto al tema (o inmaduro, en todo caso).

Además había otra razón que volvía a Kadaj deseable ante los ojos del rubio repartidor, una idea que no se atrevía a gestarse íntegramente en el cerebro de Cloud porque le provocaría una confusión inmensa y una jaqueca eterna, era una cuestión que no se atrevía a pensar —mucho menos llegaría a decirlo, ni siquiera a sí mismo— pero que yacía ahí, en su mente, medio dormida y a la vez despierta. Y cada vez que veía a la Marioneta recodaba eso sin pensarlo: Era el parecido entre Kadaj y Sephiroth.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho algo así a Cloud (que un día terminaría sintiéndose atraído por alguien que se parecía a Sephiroth), él se hubiera sentido ofendido, luego habría tomado al otro por loco y después, mucho tiempo después y demasiado tarde, lo habría reflexionado. Se habría enterado de que podía ser verdad mas lo habría desechado como una idea insensata porque esa impresión daba de ser. Pero a fin de cuentas, ¿lo era?

¿Quién admiró tanto a Sephiroth? ¿No había sido él?

Si de alguna forma Cloud y Sephiroth se hubieran conocido y convivido bajo un contexto diferente al que lo hicieron —quizás un mundo sin Jenova, sin ShinRa, donde Sephiroth estuviera cuerdo y Cloud nunca hubiera encontrado nada atrayente en las mujeres—, el rubio al menos habría soñado con _algo _entre ellos. Probablemente no lo hubiera hecho público, pero lo habría deseado y concebido con palabras en su cerebro, no con una sensación oculta, ensombrecida y confusa, como sucedía a veces con la Marioneta.

Le recorrió un escalofrío al acariciarle Kadaj la nuca y el cuello. El menor no lo hacía por perturbar, por que tuviera noción de ese tipo de caricias o por molestar, sino porque se le estaba acabando el aire y eso lo ponía inquieto. Se movía ansioso, desesperado, porque quería separarse del otro y tomar aire, porque quería seguir con ese beso por siempre, porque no aguantaba lo abrumador de las sensaciones, porque deseaba más y más recorriendo su alma…

Con los movimientos de Kadaj y sus manos inquietas, a Cloud se le empezó a dificultar la tarea de besarlo. Por otro lado, también él necesitaba un respiro. No había jugueteado aún con su lengua, pero podía explorar otras partes de su cuerpo…

Dejó su boca por la paz y lo abrazó, jadeó en su oído unos segundos recuperando el aliento, tiempo en que la Marioneta llegó a creer que el beso se había terminado, sin embargo, Cloud volvió a abrumarlo con el tacto de su lengua.

Kadaj sintió, mientras continuaba siendo abrazado, su lóbulo izquierdo en poder del mayor. Lo lamió suavemente, lo cubrió de cálida saliva y luego empezó a morderlo con cuidado, atento a cualquier queja que pudiera salir de la boca del joven de cabello plata. Como no hubo ninguna protesta, el rubio continuó degustándose.

El pecho de Kadaj subía y bajaba en un ritmo más rápido del normal y sus manos se aferraban inquietas a la ropa de su hermano. Primera vez que le besaban en una oreja. ¿Resultaba tan obvio? Se sentía halagado, curioso, confundido y conmocionado por la lengua que recorría su lóbulo.

Cloud jugó con su oreja un rato más y al mismo tiempo aprovechó para bajar su mano hasta la cadera del menor; él ni siquiera lo notó, estaba muy distraído con el beso y tratando de lidiar con el tremendo calor que ascendía por su cuerpo. Nunca antes había sentido tan encendidas sus mejillas, nunca tan molestas. Ardía. Ahora podía entender un poco a Cloud y a sus instintos de bajar la mirada. Él quería hacerlo en ese momento: Esconder su rostro y sepultar el rubor fuera de la vista de todo mundo. Sin embargo, lo que en realidad hizo fue gemir.

¡Siempre se le escapaba!

No pudo detener el sonido a tiempo, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de intentarlo. Prácticamente gimió en el oído del mayor, que en esos momentos estaba chupando su lóbulo con dulzura y amenazando con pasar a su cuello.

Cloud no quería parar. La piel de Kadaj lo llamaba…a besarla, a lamerla, a probarla.

En la oscuridad y en el austero silencio del cuarto la Marioneta gimió otra vez, un poco más fuerte y con menos inocencia.

No… No quería detenerse, menos aún con esa voz clamándole al oído que continuara.

Pero, ¿hasta dónde?

El barman temió no saber. Creyó que si no interrumpía aquello pronto, tal vez ya no podría hacerlo. Y es que Kadaj se dejaría arrastrar hasta donde él lo llevara, eran obvias sus nulas intenciones de moderarse: Cada vez gemía más fuerte, suspirando su nombre con dulzura, atrapándolo entre sus brazos para no dejarlo ir.

Había manos tocando el cuerpo ajeno, respiraciones sofocadas y torpes, voces extasiadas resonando en el cuarto y una atmósfera febril sobre las pieles… ¿Cuándo iba a detenerse aquello por sí mismo? Probablemente nunca. La inercia lo haría seguir y seguir o, en su defecto, _empeorar_.

Kadaj estaba bajando las manos por el cuerpo de su hermano.

Cloud se obligó de mala gana a detenerse. Despidiose de Kadaj con una última lengüetada húmeda en su pómulo y separó sus cuerpos un ápice. En el acto sintió la resistencia del otro, quien intentó jalarlo de nuevo hacia sí y lo tentó con su boca entreabierta y jadeante.

— Ya… Está bien. Basta— rogó el rubio.

— _Máaas_— pidió a su vez la Marioneta.

En esa ocasión, le fue tan difícil no consentirlo.

**oOo **Rato después **oOo**

Se hallaban recostados juntos bajo las mantas, con la respiración normalizándose y la sien de Kadaj sobre una almohada hurtada.

El más pequeño en edad sentía aún cierto rubor en las mejillas; aunado a eso estaba el calor que le recorría el cuerpo, serpenteando de arriba a abajo y restregándose especialmente entre sus muslos. Era una sensación agradable, de hecho le gustaba bastante porque era como un resquicio, un recordatorio y una señal de que Cloud lo había besado de "esa forma" que él no entendía. Le regocijaba tenerla. No obstante, por una corazonada un tanto nerviosa trató de no apegarse mucho a ella; sabía en el fondo que a la larga podría traer problemas y rubores. Así que se desembarazó de ella luego de un rato de tenerla rondando su cuerpo.

Contrastando, quien le hacía compañía en la cama se aferró a la sensación cálida que le abrazaba el cuerpo y acariciaba su piel. Quizás no la acunó en su cuerpo con obsesión, pero la guardó en su mente con poderoso anhelo. De todas formas, la calidez hubiera permanecido aunque él no lo deseara porque había sido provocada por Kadaj, permanecería ahí el tiempo que la Marioneta de Jenova se quedara en la cama y no ser iría hasta mucho después.

Y él, ¿cuándo partiría?

— ¿Te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche?— preguntó Cloud.

— No… Me voy a mi cuarto antes de que Ícaro acabe en el bar.

— Claro…— Hubo cierto deje de decepción que Kadaj notó y trató de reparar en pro de portarse amable. Se sentía casi condescendiente porque pensaba que Cloud lo quería y lo extrañaría si no estaba… Bueno, al menos eso creía porque era lo que a él le pasaba.

— ¡Pero puedo volver mañana! Y todas las noches que Ícaro trabaje en el bar… Siempre y cuando nadie se entere, ¿vale?— le dijo el más alto.

Cloud asintió. Le daba la impresión de estarse convirtiendo en cómplice de Kadaj.

— Está bien… Igual con lo de enseñarte a pelear: Nadie sabrá.

Parecía que Cloud le estaba guardando el secreto al menor, pero en verdad era cuestión de ambos. Los dos ya se sentían cómplices del otro. Y qué mejor, porque tanto el rubio como Kadaj tenían cuestiones que guardarse, que dejar entre ellos, de momento.

**oOo Continuará oOo**

**Notas.- **La canción que tocó Kadaj era de Nickelback, ¿alguien puede adivinar cuál?

Siguiente: "**Interludio**".

**Galdor**


	15. Interludio

**Notas: **_Savin' me_ :P

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **15**.- **Interludio**

No siempre la vida es tan emocionante como quisiéramos o pudiéramos llegar a aborrecer. A veces hay pausas, intermedios, porque es imprescindible que tengamos respiros; moriríamos de cansancio si no, nos haríamos viejos antes de tiempo o no tendríamos oportunidad de valorar y apreciar un recuerdo para cuando llegaría otra experiencia a sustituirlo.

Nuestra existencia es breve, sí, mas no podríamos vivirla yendo a la carrera, porque no se trata de una pista de atletismo, sino de un camino. Tampoco podemos detenernos a ver cómo los demás pasan frente a nosotros, pero, de vez en cuando, es bueno un respiro, uno efímero, breve en comparación con nuestra vida tal como ésta es breve contra el universo.

**oOo**

Kadaj se estaba tomando su respiro. Él no lo sabía, no había elegido el momento, pero ahí estaba ya.

Algo de lo más exquisito en ese periodo de calma eran los besos fugaces (y otros no tanto) entre él y Cloud. Kadaj empezaba a volverse bueno en eso de besar, pues el rubio le había dicho la verdad: "Con práctica". Y de igual forma, practicando con su hermano, comenzaba a volverle la destreza con el arma. Ya no era precisamente un neófito, tenía la experiencia con Cloud y sus recuerdos destrozados, así que de nuevo sabía defenderse. Apenas le llegaba a los talones a Strife, pero ya era ganancia. Además, se debía a que no siempre practicaban; no tenían oportunidad de fugarse todos los días a las afueras de Edge; y aunque la tuvieran, una cuarta parte de ese tiempo era para besarse. Y dicho sea de paso, cuando se daban un beso mientras entrenaban, Kadaj era el primero (y el único) que soltaba la espada para abrazar al otro con fuerza. Cloud se aferraba al arma hasta que los nudillos se le ponían blancos y no la soltaba por nada del mundo; era un instinto del que no podía deshacerse y que en Kadaj no se había desarrollado aún o acaso se hallara perdido para siempre.

También había (dentro de la calma y el respiro) la rutina de palabras y frases: El ya clásico "Denzel, Kadaj, ya" pronunciado por Tifa o Ícaro cuando los 'niños' estaban a punto de exteriorizar sus diferencias de opinión (evitadas siempre por la eficaz frase). Así que no había peleas. Las cosas se mantenían en paz y a raya.

Otra frase que circulaba mucho por la casa era el "Es para ti" de Marlene. Normalmente se lo decía a Kadaj cuando le regalaba algún dibujo —incluso el bermejo le consiguió una carpeta para que los guardara todos ahí—. A cambio, la Marioneta le regaló un par de figuritas de papel (lo gracioso era que estaban hechas con hojas que le pedía a la misma Marlene). No importaba, porque ambos habían llegado a simpatizarse; podían reír y hasta portarse como amigos.

También estaban las rutinas a la hora de comer (donde todos se hallaban presentes), el trabajo en el bar o en el servicio de mensajería, las habituales caras de estar en paz con la vida, las apreciaciones de Ícaro sobre lo bonita que era Tifa… La calma, el respiro.

Así pasó poco más de una semana, poco más de 22 menciones de "Qué linda es Tifa", aproximadamente 2 docenas de besos entre la Marioneta y el rubio barman, 4 ó 5 escapadas a practicar con el sable y los labios, decenas y decenas de cervezas y cocteles servidos en el Séptimo Cielo, tres incursiones de cierto joven en la cama de cierto ex-Mercenario, 5 dibujos de Marlene, 8 quejas de Denzel o de Kadaj acerca del otro molestando, una canción nueva aprendida, un par de murmullos de Cloud que se interpretaban como "Kadaj…también te quiero", unas botas nuevas para la Marioneta, 4 rasguños accidentales por practicar y que pasaron inadvertidos junto con un moretón el Lunes, casi una decena de madrugadas despertando solo pero con una sensación cálida o húmeda en la entrepierna de Cloud, incontables sonrisas en la cara de un bermejo, varios periódicos leídos, huellas de lodo en el tapete, violaciones de espacio, comidas en familia, desayunos, carcajadas, frases, suspiros, sonrojos, abrazos, caminatas, amaneceres, saludos…y en medio de todo ello: El respiro. La calma. La impresión de que las cosas iban bien (aunque podían mejorar).

No era como desear quedarse así para siempre, pero se sentía bien.

Es sólo que faltaba más emoción, más sobresaltos y cosas inesperadas. Y a decir verdad, se asegura que la calma precede a la tempestad.

Quizás sería así para ellos, como cuando de un momento a otro se entraron que Kadaj vivía y él e Ícaro entraron de lleno a sus vidas.

Quizás sería así.

**oOo Continuará oOo**

**Notas.-** Bueno, es un capítulo muy corto, más como un relleno. Así que publicaré doble hoy. Los dejo con el siguiente: "**Gestos de apoyo**".

**Galdor C**


	16. Gestos de apoyo

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **16**.- **Gestos de apoyo**

Era un domingo en la mañana, ordinario.

Tifa e Ícaro estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, rendidos por el trabajo en el bar y sin muchos deseos de alejarse del lecho de Morfeo. Ícaro dormía solo sin darse cuenta, Kadaj había volado en cuanto despertó en la madrugada.

Por regla general él no se levantaba como no fuera obra de la alarma del celular (que casi nunca programaba) o de Ícaro, mas ese día tenía deseos de estar con Cloud. Y "el que persevera…". Así que lo había hecho, se había levantado e ido a esa habitación a mediación del pasillo, irrumpiendo en un ambiente que ya le parecía de lo más familiar.

Entró en silencio —iba descalzo y con ropa de dormir— y besó la frente de Cloud mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Entonces, el rubio despertó algo sobresaltado; tan sólo al ver que se trataba de su lapa se calmó, y ésta inmediatamente se buscó un lugar en la cama. Sin embargo, no quería dormir, y tampoco dejó que el rubio lo hiciera.

A Strife le extrañó la conducta de su hermano. No solía ir allí por las mañanas. Pero, por mucho que le desconcertara, había sido lindo ver la cara de la Marioneta como primera imagen del día y escuchar sus murmullos en voz baja que rellenaban los silencios.

A decir verdad, la casa aún estaba callada por el día y la hora de la mañana. Así que ambos hermanos hablaban con voces tímidas. De alguna forma, llegaron al tema de las memorias de Kadaj…

— ¿Qué más ya no recuerdas?— le dijo el mayor. Aunque pudiera haber sonado como una pregunta boba o capciosa, la Marioneta le dio el sentido correcto.

— A parte de pelear, tampoco recordaba cómo conducir o montar. Pero Ícaro me enseñó de nuevo, así que ya puedo hacerlo otra vez— se enorgulleció de sí mismo.

Cloud no hizo ningún comentario y continuó escuchando. En realidad así eran sus 'conversaciones': Él ponía atención y Kadaj era el que más hablaba.

— Tampoco sé qué pasó con exactitud _ese _día. Fue tan…confuso al principio. Las pesadillas, lo poco que recordaba: no entendía a dónde pertenecía cada idea. Nunca supe, aunque muchas veces lo deseé. Y sobre Yazoo y Loz… No sé qué fue de ellos, ni siquiera sé si debería recordarlo; pienso que debería, pero creo que ellos no…— Dejó la frase incompleta y ostentó un rostro triste que llenaba el vacío de su silencio—. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Cloud asintió como autómata mientras una chispa gélida le golpeaba la frente. De repente se había puesto pálido —el otro no lo notó porque tenía el rostro apoyado en su pecho— y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

"No lo sabe" pensó el barman ". Nunca lo ha sabido… No tiene idea de cómo _murieron_ sus hermanos".

El término "suicidio" era más adecuado, pero al rubio no le preocupó eso.

Kadaj no sabía lo de Yazoo y Loz, y tampoco sabía que Cloud sí.

— Kadaj— lo llamó antes de que siguiera hablando. Su voz sonaba algo dubitativa. No estaba seguro de decirle lo de sus hermanos, además, no tenía el tacto y no quería entristecer a la Marioneta. No se sentía preparado para mentir, aunque tampoco deseaba portarse sospechosamente evasivo respecto al tema. Como fuere, terminaría sintiéndose mal: Tanto como si callaba, si le mentía o se lo contaba.

— Yo estoy seguro de que tus hermanos te querían mucho— divagó. En realidad no sabía muy bien cómo pasar por esa situación, así que a fin de cuentas terminó optando por la plana verdad, sin adornos, sin reflexiones.

Lo contó todo con un tono indiferente, como cuando le hablaba sobre la forma correcta de sostener el sable o quedarse de pie con él, pero en su lenguaje corporal había algo más: Cuando empezó a hablar, estrechó el cuerpo de la Marioneta y no dejó de hacerlo hasta el final del relato.

Se sintió mal, tal como era de esperarse: Como un mensajero de malas noticias. Para nadie es grato hacer ese papel, y a Cloud le dolía aún más porque recién empezaba su relación con Kadaj.

La Marioneta se sumió en una larga e incómoda pausa al acabar de hablar el rubio, tenía los puños apretados y un gesto vagamente dolorido en el rostro. ¿Cómo era posible enterarse de cosas así tan casualmente? ¿Por qué la vida no anunciaba con bombo y platillo la llegada de malas noticias…para que uno se preparara? ¿Por qué se enteró la Marioneta de eso, justo en esa situación? ¿Por qué? No entendía… Había muchas cosas que no entendía desde el principio.

Era joven, mucho.

En su garganta se produjo y murió un gemido, se ahogó en su cuerpo antes de poder salir y provocó un espasmo que Cloud no ignoró.

— Kadaj… Siento haber…

Pero la Marioneta lo interrumpió.

— No… Está bien que me lo hayas dicho y…

Se le quebró la voz de súbito y Cloud lo estrechó más fuerte. Con los ojos encerrados tras los párpados y el labio atrapado entre sus dientes, Kadaj buscó la mano del rubio a tientas.

Nunca se tomaban de la mano, pero el rubio se la ofreció y entrelazaron sus dedos con simpleza. Kadaj tenía las manos frías.

Y el frío se fue... Y la tristeza retrocedió; sería mentira decir que de inmediato, pero, a la larga, ya no había nada de eso en la superficie. Se necesitó el abrazo de Cloud y el segundero andando para enterrar un poco el dolor. El tiempo por sí solo, tarde o temprano, hubiera reconfortado a Kadaj porque siempre hay que seguir adelante y uno lo hace, sin embargo, con la ayuda de alguien que es más que un _tic-tac_ suele ser más fácil.

Y de todas formas no es como si acabara de enterarse que habían muerto… De alguna manera ya lo sabía.

Ambos hermanos se sumieron en un silencio franco, _necesario_… Y Kadaj llegó a percibir inconscientemente que el respiro se había terminado.

Estaban allí, hechos ovillo uno contra otro, con el Sol despuntando en el horizonte, porque lo que parecía más reconfortante en el mundo (en ese instante) era el abrazo y la compañía del otro; nada de pésames, de palabras vanas, ni una gota de llanto o un gemido más. Sólo la compañía y sus manos y sus mentes unidas, entrelazadas.

**oOo**

Ese día Kadaj no volvió a la cama con Ícaro. Se quedó dormido en el pecho de Cloud por largo rato. Tuvo sueños superficiales y rápidos como parpadeos, agitados, estuvo algo intranquilo y no descansó en realidad. Pero de alguna forma, lograba no despertar, porque no tenía pesadillas —hacía mucho tiempo que no— y el cansancio por la noticia lo hundía en el letargo. Además, cada que se estremecía, cada que una imagen borrosa y confusa centelleaba en su cabeza, cada que su pecho se oprimía con dolor…Cloud estaba ahí, despierto a su lado, listo para estrecharlo, para darle un beso tímido en la frente, dispuesto a tomar su mano y llamarle por su nombre en un murmullo… Cloud siempre _estaba ahí_.

_Gracias_

_¿Q…qué? … ¿Por…por qué?_

_Por estar ahí_

**oOo**

Más tarde, Kadaj despertó y le dio las gracias y un abrazo a su rubio barman. Él aceptó los gestos de buena gana y sin hacer preguntas necias.

El más joven de los hermanos se marchó, fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y solamente un Ícaro rendido le recibió sin gesto alguno.

"Debe haber trabajado muy duro anoche" pensó, mas la emoción que aquello debió provocar nunca llegó a solidificarse. Lo miró tumbado en la cama, dormido tan plácidamente, y lo único que en su interior se removió fue el egoísta deseo de despertarlo, arrancarlo de su sueño para atraerlo hacia sí y tener unos brazos que lo reconfortaran. Porque Kadaj estaba ya saturado con su propia nostalgia, su propia pena, y no pudo ni alegría por Ícaro sentir.

Iba a despertarlo, tendría que hacerlo si seguía ahí parado mirándolo. No iba a poder resistir la tentación, el anhelo de otro pecho dónde recargar su cabeza.

Antes, salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Optó por no darse tiempo a considerar más la posibilidad. Regresó por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras, alejándose de aquellos que sin reprochar le abrazarían un millón de veces, porque aunque la pena era innegable Kadaj creía que (al menos de momento) podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantarla solo. Renegó del apoyo, por un efímero instante, para encerrarse en sí mismo y ver lo que allí se hallaba.

Muy en el fondo, debajo de lo que saltaba a la vista con insistencia y trataba de impedir una visibilidad más profunda, Kadaj encontró alegría. Trató de animarse, sentirse feliz por sus hermanos porque ellos sí habían cruzado al otro lado cuando él continuaba ahí con la memoria rota. Pensó en el gesto indiferente y en los cabellos largos de Yazoo, quien siempre se le había antojado como una sosegada pero tupida nevada (no sabía por qué), y pensó también en la contrastante expresividad de Loz, quien bajo su fachada de fuerza y coraje guardaba también una faceta más suave y frágil…y supo que era mejor que estuvieran ya muertos. Era preferible que hubieran muerto como eran, en lugar de que vivieran sin recordar quién ser y cómo ser.

No le deseaba a nadie una existencia incompleta y turbada como la que él poseía, mucho menos a sus hermanos.

Sus Hermanos… Los primeros, los mejores, los que más amaba…

"Ojala estuviéramos todos juntos" caviló de pronto sin reparar en lo que ello pudiera significar. Mas continuando firme en ese espíritu positivo vio el lado bueno del asunto "Al menos aunque no estemos los tres, seguro Loz y Yazoo sí están juntos". Eso le consolaba realmente; puesto que siempre había visto por el rumbo de los tres, le aliviaba pensar que ellos no estarían solos, que al menos se tendrían el uno al otro en donde sea que estuviesen.

Como vio que los pensamientos amenazaban con arremolinarse de nuevo en su cabeza y las emociones en su pecho, optó por dejarlo. "Basta" se dijo enérgicamente; no se permitiría continuar con ese triste circo de doloridos actos, aunque a cada uno de ellos le siguiere el consuelo en forma de razonamiento. Ya no más, ya no quería sufrir más.

Kadaj se plantó frente al televisor y cambió los canales ociosamente. Un minuto de su atención le concedía a cada uno, claro, mientras la herida abierta volvía a escocer y tenía que cambiar para volver a enfocarse en otra cosa. Además tenía presente (por los ruidos en la planta baja) que Tifa se hallaba cerca, lo que actuaba como una presión y le recordaba que no podía andar por ahí con la cabeza abajo y la mirada triste, no podía encerrarse mucho dentro de sí mismo.

**oOo**

Y él no podía meterse demasiado en el círculo de otro. Lo sabía, lo creía de esa manera porque era lo que esperaba siempre que los demás hicieran con él. "Mide con la regla que te gustaría ser medido". Así que Cloud le dio espacio a la Marioneta, le permitió estar a solas con sus pensamientos… Tal vez y exageraba un poco en tales medidas, podría ser una actitud un tanto neurótica, porque no era como si Kadaj hubiera visto a sus hermanos morir frente a sus ojos minutos antes.

Y de todas formas lo dejó estar.

Lo que sí hizo fue buscar a Tifa para contarle. La halló en el bar y sus ojos oscuros y a la vez brillantes se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa y pesar que no le quedaba nada bien.

— Pobrecillo… ¿Entonces no lo sabía?

Strife negó con tristeza ajena y buscó el respaldo de Tifa para dejar de sentirse como El Mensajero de Malas Noticias en que acababa de trasmutar; a él sólo le gustaba entregar paquetes y recados inofensivos.

— ¿Crees que hice mal en contarle?— le preguntó a pesar de que Kadaj ya lo había eximido de esa culpa.

La morena negó.

— Debía saberlo… Eran sus hermanos.

Aunque el "No, Cloud, no hiciste mal" textual no llegó a pronunciarse, el rubio se sacudió un poco el peso de su espalda cuando la mano de Tifa fue a posarse sobre su hombro y de sus labios salió algo más:

— La verdad tiene que saberse.

Y ésa, en sí, era una verdad. Porque aunque pueda negarse y tratar de acallarse, aunque pueda incluso ser olvidada o confundida, la verdad tiene que ser dicha.

**oOo **Segunda planta **oOo**

Por regla general Ícaro Azor solía pensar que la vida era buena; a veces, excelente. Procuraba no ser pesimista y mirar al frente con el mentón arriba. Sin embargo, ese domingo echó un vistazo atrás y a pesar de su facilidad para pensar que todo es cada vez mejor, no pudo evitar decirse "Hoy no será un día mejor que el de anoche". Eso en vez de entristecerlo o ponerle nostálgico, paradójicamente, lo alegró.

Creyó (con su reserva de que tal vez estaba exagerando o muy entusiasmado) que había nacido para ser barman. El trabajo en el Séptimo Cielo le sentaba de maravilla: El ambiente le fascinaba, percibía el dulce olor a licor cada que preparaba un trago y el perfume de las mujeres cuando éstas se acercaban _bastante_ a pedirle algo si la TV o la música de fondo se oían con fuerza, la gente era agradable y el lugar tenía suficiente clientela, no había peleas ni ebrios intransigentes… Le encantaba el lugar, le fascinaba trabajar ahí, incluso mucho más que el servicio de mensajería (no dudaba sobre eso) porque el chocobo no era una compañía muy intelectual y no contaba con temas de discusión interesantes.

Se levantó de la cama con mucho entusiasmo, lleno de ganas por comenzar ese día y terminar bien el fin de semana. Creyó que, si se descuidaba, podría morir de felicidad; después de todo, la gente moría d miedo, de soledad, tristeza y muchas cosas más.

Le vendría bien bajar a la primera planta, desayunar y ver que la vida era tan bonita ahí en su habitación

"_Mi_ habitación…"

como en el piso de abajo; allende, seguro Tifa estaría ahí.

Se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla azul, deslavados, una camiseta negra con una franja naranja en el pecho y tenis. Y no se puso las gafas (cosa poco común) porque con lo contento que estaba no las notó en el buró.

Poco más tarde bajó por las escaleras dando grandes trancos para avanzar de 2 en 2 escalones. De inmediato se encontró con el cabello plateado de la Marioneta de Jenova que sobresalía del borde del sofá.

— Anda, pregunta cómo me fue anoche. Yo sé que quieres saber— le dijo el bermejo con ánimo desde las escaleras.

Kadaj apenas giró el cuello al escucharlo; no le interesaba mucho su trabajo en el bar (al menos por el momento). Apagó la TV y le borró de tajo la sonrisa al bermejo cuando éste se plantó animadamente junto al sofá. Vale, ya quería un poco de esos incondicionales y cálidos brazos; su expresión entre triste, ida e indiferente daba crédito de ello.

Él bermejo, al verle, supo que algo no andaba bien.

—Lindo…— comenzó a hablar él con mimo y preocupación, mas el otro lo interrumpió con una frase hosca.

— Ya sé cómo murieron mis hermanos… Cloud me lo dijo hoy.

Ícaro se sentó junto a él y se sostuvieron la mirada. No tenía ganas de indagar el _cómo_ ni estómago para digerirlo, pero sí corazón para reconfortar a Kadaj, para abrazarlo, regalarle un "Lo siento" y acariciarle el cabello.

Y aunque Kadaj aceptó espléndidamente la oportunidad de adherirse al pecho del mayor y no recibió preguntas, de cualquier manera se lo contó todo. Lo hizo rápido (tomando en cuenta que "todo" no se tardaba más de dos minutos en explicar). Al más alto no le sentó bien la noticia.

"Por eso no es bueno pelear" pensó ". Las cosas siempre terminan mal para alguien".

Kadaj se separó un poco de él y levantó la vista para hundirse en sus ojos color granada atravesando los mechones rubios y rojizos que se interponían. De alguna forma, Ícaro sentía que esa mirada atravesaba también su alma.

— Tú no lo sabías…¿verdad, Ícaro?— le preguntó con el rostro lleno de esperanza y a la vez un tono suspicaz en la voz.

A Ícaro le hubiera podido parecer ofensiva la pregunta. ¡No le contó nunca lo de Yazoo y Loz porque no lo sabía! ¿Cómo dudaba de él? ¿Cómo pensaba que se lo había ocultado?... Pero apartó esa actitud de su mente. Le preguntaba porque necesitaba saberlo, punto.

— Por supuesto que no, Kadaj. Yo te lo habría dicho.

El de cabello color Luna miró a través de sus ojos predispuesto a encontrar sinceridad… Y la halló.

Se volvió a abrazar a él, en parte por costumbre y también por la situación. El mayor le acarició los mechones lacios enredándolos en sus dedos y lo apretó contra su pecho con un gesto paternal; no pudo evitar además decirle que el dolor pasaría, que no se preocupara porque lo tenía a él, que lo quería y que seguro sus hermanos estarían bien… Cosas que le diría un padre a un niño pequeño.

— Todo está bien, Kadaj…

Cosas que de verdad sentía.

No era secreto que Ícaro se percibía como su padre. A pesar de que no le maravillaban los niños e ignoraba la procedencia de ese sentimiento, lo amaba como amaría a un hijo. Quizás él no tenía hijos propios (ni deseos reprimidos de serlo) o siquiera sobrinos, sin embargo, a veces veía a Kadaj tan niño, tan parte de sus obligaciones y tan necesitado de que lo amaran…que la fuerza del joven lo hacía quererlo de esa forma: Exactamente de la manera que él lo necesitaba.

Mientras era abrazada, la Marioneta pudo comprobar algo sin siquiera esforzarse, le saltó a la cara y no se dio cuenta hasta que ya lo tenía encima: Cuando Ícaro le demostraba que lo quería no había sobresaltos ni demasiada emoción desbordando de su pecho; cuando Cloud lo abrazaba (o lo besaba), Kadaj quería más, buscaba más, sentía algo revolotear en su estómago o sus rodillas temblar y el corazón le latía con fuerza sorda. Eso le confirmaba que lo que tenía con Cloud era diferente, especial, y llenaba el hueco de su alma de la mejor manera posible que conocía.

Como fuere, se hallaba muy agradecido con el bermejo, y cuando se separaron le dedicó una sonrisa dulce que ponía en tela de juicio su capacidad (pasada o presente) de hacer daño. El mayor le respondió con un gesto similar, franco y espontáneo…

Kadaj volvió a pensar en Cloud: él no era de sonrisas fáciles. No pudo evitar hacer esa comparación (ni ninguna otra) porque inconscientemente comenzó a buscar formas de diferenciarlos. Y es que también tenían sus similitudes: Ambos eran fuertes y sabían pelear, cuidaban de él y lo querían, lo habían besado en más de una ocasión, conocía lo similar que era el calor que manaba de ellos al dormir, ambos le enseñaban cosas (a tocar la guitarra o a pelear, a seguir adelante o a besar), eran admirables, responsables, tenían más o menos la misma edad, su presencia o su idea lo reconfortaban en noches de pesadilla y eran parte de sus mejores recuerdos en esa vida.

Por eso buscaba las diferencias, quería distinguir y tener su mente en orden.

Lo que más poderosamente llamaba su atención era la estatura, una forma infalible de diferenciarlos aunque no se les conociera bien. Ícaro rondaba el metro con 85 centímetros mientras que Strife estaba estancado en el 1.70. Por otro lado, el bermejo tenía el cabello quebrado, lo peinaba en contra del sentido del crecimiento y cubría su rostro entre mechones desordenados e hirsutos, cuando con Cloud sí se podía disfrutar al menos de un poco de sus facciones.

Pero más importante que el físico era la personalidad. Uno de ellos era desinhibido, alegre, bromista y mujeriego; el otro, tímido, un poco frío, serio y propenso a los sonrojos a tal punto que causaría risa.

Y otra cosa: Existía un hecho que Kadaj ignoraba a medias. Ícaro no era para nada partidario de la homosexualidad (había tenido una mala experiencia con eso en su pasado) y Cloud se sentía de las mil maravillas al estar con un hombre, lo extasiaban los actos que al bermejo le producirían el asco más profundo de su vida: Tener la lengua de un torpe joven tratando de lamerle el oído con algo de sensualidad, escuchar sus gemidos, despertar en la mañana y sentir que la humedad cálida y pegajosa que yacía en la ropa interior era por su 'culpa', acariciar su figura llena de recovecos cálidos y curvas sutiles… El bermejo alto sentiría sus intestinos revolverse ante tales ideas, pero a Cloud le producirían sonrojos y sensaciones cálidas que (a su parecer) valdría la pena atesorar.

La Marioneta amaba a ambos de la forma en que era cada uno.

**oOo**

¿Cómo iba a ser posible que ella se quedara atrás en eso de consolar a Kadaj? ¿Cómo? Si ella era tan linda, tan agradable y considerada. ¿Cómo? Si ella también lo perdonó por sus malos actos del pasado y ahora hasta lo apreciaba.

A Tifa no le gustaba ver caras largas, y la solución a ello no era cerrar los ojos, sino consolar.

Buscó a Kadaj —cosa sencilla— y lo miró a los ojos con gesto compasivo… Allí lo difícil, porque él no se veía devastado, para nada, y no se puede tratar de animar a quien no está decaído.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Claro— respondió él. Por supuesto que lo estaba. Era fuerte, ya llevaba tiempo sin Yazoo y Loz, y con Ícaro y Cloud.

— ¿Seguro? ¿No necesitas hablar?

El menor no contestó y la miró con una actitud extraña. Sólo más tarde comprendería la insistencia de Tifa y la actitud de Cloud e Ícaro durante todo el día, con un poco de tiempo entendería por qué todos se mostraron tan considerados en esa ocasión.

De momento, le parecía algo superfluo y sin importancia, pero eran gestos de apoyo que la gente regala en mayor medida cuando los lazos se fortalecen. Todos fueron amables con él ese día, solidarios, aunque en verdad no lo necesitaba. Le resultaba extraño, no había estado antes en un ambiente en que las personas lo trataran de reconfortar tan sincera y consideradamente (hasta Marlene, a quien Tifa le dijo que tenía que portarse muy bien con Kadaj). Y era más raro aún porque podían no considerarse familia: No tenía lazos de sangre con ninguno de ellos…pero sentía el calor de sus palabras y el ánimo de sus gestos.

**oOo**

— ¿Por qué hoy todos se portaron raros conmigo?— preguntó la Marioneta al caer la noche y estar en la cama con el bermejo. Éste lo miró un segundo y levantó una ceja.

— ¿No es obvio? Es porque te queremos.

Sin darle tiempo a más le revolvió el cabello, le besó en la comisura de los labios y apagó la luz.

— Duérmete ya. ¿Sabes? Mañana será un día mejor.

**oOo Continuará oOo**

**Notas.-** Gracias por leer, comentar, agregar a favoritos y no subir los codos a la mesa cuando comen.

Arroz.

Siguiente: "**Buscar y encontrar**".

**Galdor**


	17. Buscar y encontrar

**Notas.-** Éste es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, espero que lo disfrutes.

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **17**.- **Buscar y encontrar**

La gente suele buscar cosas a la largo de su vida (amor, dinero, felicidad…) y a veces no dar con ellas.

Caso contrario: Hay quien no busca y encuentra. Ícaro encontró a Kadaj, por ejemplo, de la misma manera en que el rubio barman del Séptimo Cielo halló a la susodicha Marioneta. Tal vez sea obra de la suerte, la coincidencia o alguna fuerza celestial, pero a veces buscamos y a veces encontramos; es lo que a muchos mantiene en movimiento y en otros tantos provoca deseos fervientes de detener el tiempo. Cloud era de estos últimos; se había encontrado con Kadaj por segunda ocasión en la vida y quería que los relojes se detuvieran cuando estaba con él, anhelaba poder hacer eternos los momentos en que se abrazaban, en que él lo besaba… Y si había algo que Cloud buscaba, era la soledad, pero no del tipo usual que él procuraba, sino estar a _solas_ con Kadaj. Por supuesto, a quien no le iba bien eso era a Ícaro; no le gustaba que esos dos estuvieran sin supervisión adulta, y ese día lunes lo que le pasó reafirmó la idea.

**oOo**

Ícaro recibió una llamada a su celular por la mañana. La noticia que le dieron no le alegró mucho el día aunque, como no era pesimista, tampoco se lo arruinó: El chocobo se había esfumado. Se lo informaron desde el lugar donde el alegre y simpático animalito solía comer y dormir desde hacía poco, el lugar al que Ícaro pagó para que CUIDARAN de susodicho chocobo.

Aunque, bueno, no se les podía culpar. El chocobo tenía la costumbre de 'volar' de vez en cuando. En algunas ocasiones el propio Ícaro lo había presenciado y vuelto la vista un segundo para luego ya no encontrarlo. No sucedía a menudo y siempre lo encontraban de nuevo, tan mono y despreocupado, en algún lugar no muy lejano.

**oOo**

Tifa levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo (anotando ciertas cuentas del bar en una libreta) y le pareció oír la voz grave de Ícaro en la distancia. No lograba entender palabra alguna y en realidad no le importaba con quién o sobre qué hablaba, así que volvió a lo suyo.

Rato después oyó pasos y de nuevo elevó la mirada para encontrarse con la sonrisa apenada de un bermejo alto. Normalmente las sonrisas de él eran más…encantadoras, pero ahora se le veía algo tímido (situación extraordinaria en él).

— Linda, acabo de recibir una llamada. Me surgió una _situación_ y estaré ocupado.

Tifa estuvo a punto de preguntar sobre qué era la "situación" y qué tenía que ver con ella, pero de inmediato hiló la sonrisa apenada de él y su "estaré ocupado".

— Hoy tienes que trabajar en el servicio de mensajería— precisó la morena.

— Lo sé, pero no puedo…

"… Estaré ocupado buscando al chocobo, y de todas formas sin él no puedo hacer entregas" pensó. Eso le arrancó una sonrisa más franca y jovial, auténtica. Se imaginó haciendo entregas por todo Edge a pie.

Tifa lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Por qué se estaba excusando él?

Exacto, ¿por qué? Era tan malo para las excusas como para las mentiras. Así que le contó.

— Te ha de parecer tonto— dijo Ícaro al final.

— No, no. Yo recuerdo que el chocobo también se perdió cuando nos conocimos. Te creo.

Y no le quedaba más remedio, de hecho, que creerle y perdonarlo. No era culpa de él que el chocobo hubiera huido y ella tenía corazón de sobra para no mandarlo a pie a entregar paquetes. Lo que ignoraba Tifa era que si lo hubiera hecho (si lo hubiera mandado) él hubiera obedecido. Por ella, Ícaro haría eso y más; no sólo porque era una dama, también porque él y Kadaj le estaban en deuda.

**oOo**

Para cuando Cloud había salido de la casa por la mañana, nadie había llamado todavía a Ícaro por lo del chocobo y Kadaj dormía aún, así que el rubio se hizo a la idea de que tendría un día de trabajo bastante desahogado y solitario.

No obstante, más tarde también le llegó su respectiva llamada de malas noticias. La vibración del celular en su bolsillo le obligó a orillarse y apagar el motor. Era Tifa quien llamaba, diciendo que Ícaro no iba a poder ayudarle en el servicio de mensajería y que si por casualidad veía a un chocobo vagando sin dueño, no dudara que era del bermejo.

"Maravilloso, más trabajo" pensó Strife con algo de disgusto y encendió el motor de nuevo para marcharse. _Al mal tiempo_…darse prisa. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera irse, volvió a sonar su celular. Lo contestó con hastío y al mismo tiempo con una chispa de optimismo pues creyó que quizás eran buenas noticias, tal vez ya habría aparecido el chocobo (le alegraría escuchar eso) pero no…y le alegró aún más, porque quien hablaba del otro lado de la línea era Kadaj.

— _Ven por mí_— dijo el más joven con voz de complicidad—_. Ícaro no está y podemos ir a practicar_.

¿Practicar _qué_?, fue la pregunta que rondó la mente del rubio arrastrándose entre sus pensamientos lentamente y dejando una estela tras de sí… Oh, más no podía, había tanto qué hacer ese día.

— Tengo trabajo— reprochó Strife.

— _Vamos…— _le rogó desde el otro lado de la línea, desde otro punto del mundo en que su voz adormilada se escuchaba seductora, desde donde el rozar de las sábanas con su cuerpo serpenteaba hasta llegar a su oído.

Kadaj recién acababa de ser despertado por Tifa y ésta le había dicho lo del chocobo. La Marioneta no tardó dos segundos en pensar en Cloud y tener una idea traviesa que le imprimía complicidad en la voz.

— _Vamos, Cloud_— repitió y otra vez el sonido de las sábanas se puso de fondo.

Cloud podía imaginarlo en la cama, aún en ropa de dormir, con el teléfono medio oculto entre sus despeinados cabellos y su cuerpo moviéndose en alguna exótica pose de berrinche, rogándole a alguien que no estaba allí.

— Yo… No sé.

_¿Practicar qué?_ La idea seguía allí, invitándolo.

— Yo…

Se hizo un silencio por parte de ambos, bien hermético y correspondido, hasta que Kadaj lo rompió con un súbito quejido lastimero, tan impropio de él que a Strife le vino cargo de consciencia.

— _Aaaanda… Por favor._

¿Cada cuándo decía "Por favor"?

Cloud suspiró, incapaz de negarse; no le gustaba la idea de llegar a casa y encontrarse con una mirada de resentimiento por parte de Kadaj.

— En un rato más voy para allá. Pero te advierto que tengo mucho trabajo.

No le sorprendió percibir, _sentir_, que Kadaj sonreía en ese momento y su postura se relajaba. Después de todo, le gustaba salirse con la suya, que le dieran por su lado y que lo consintieran, y Cloud estaba favoreciéndolo.

Una parte alarmada de su subconsciente se sintió atada, con Kadaj como dueño y hasta el tope de poder sobre él; otra parte, quedó maravillada ante tales ideas de dominación… Y no hubo culpa en ello, en lo absoluto.

**oOo**

Sí, efectivamente, Kadaj sonrió al conseguir su objetivo. Fue una mueca en parte genuina y alegre, en parte satisfecha por su triunfo y su capacidad de _ordenar_ a Cloud.

Se cambió de ropas rápido y bastante rato después el rubio llegó por él. Kadaj le dijo a Tifa que iría con Cloud y salió de la casa en un parpadeo. Ella no tuvo tiempo de objetarle nada (aunque a decir verdad no lo hubiera hecho, porque no era su madre ni la de Strife) y sólo alcanzó a verlos desde la ventana, alejándose.

Cada vez que eso pasaba (que asomaba la cabeza entre las cortinas y los miraba en la motocicleta, marchándose juntos) sentía algo dentro de sí revoloteándole. Era la sensación de que ambos se querían mucho, un hecho incluso innegable para ella. Y le alegraba, porque sabía que Kadaj hacía feliz a Cloud.

**oOo **Lejos **oOo**

Creía que no le sería muy conveniente buscar al chocobo en taxi. Le costaría una fortuna si el simpático emplumado no aparecía pronto, y no tenía tanto dinero para gastar en eso; llevaba poco de haber empezado a trabajar y no digamos que tuviera una fortuna ahorrada por la compra-venta de armas, para nada.

Por otra parte, no pidió ayuda a Cloud para no molestarlo; tampoco a Kadaj, quien estaba dormido todavía cuando le llamaron; y ni pensar de Tifa. Podía encontrarlo solo, de eso estaba seguro. De cualquier forma no tenía por qué molestar a nadie, las huidas del chocobo eran naturales y siempre aparecía al final. Incluso sin buscarlo, como sucedía con muchas cosas en la vida.

Ícaro caminó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la mirada ligeramente perdida detrás de sus gafas oscuras. Pensaba en Kadaj, en cómo lo encontró y lo descabellado que fue haberse hecho cargo de él.

El bermejo no entendía por qué lo hizo al igual que no hallaba el origen de las nociones padre-hijo que surgieron entre ambos.

Siguió pensando en ello y siguió caminando, buscando respuestas y evocando recuerdos, oteando el horizonte y preguntándose: "¿Dónde estará al chocobo?".

**oOo **Flash-back **oOo**

— ¿Dónde están mis hermanos?— murmuró Kadaj en medio del mal sueño. Dolía… Esa noche y muchas otras, el sueño lastimaba. Oh, bien, pero se trataba de una pesadilla, una de las primeras que tuvo.

— Yazoo…— gimió con los ojos apretados y los músculos tensos. Se removía inquieto sobre la cama del hotel, desordenando las sábanas blancas y esparciendo su cabello en la mullida almohada.

— Loz… No… No— balbuceó.

Se sentía horriblemente solo sin ellos. El corazón se le encogía y en la pesadilla las sombras lo abrazaban.

Volvió a gemir, parecía un sollozo…y alguien lo escuchó.

Una figura alta estaba recargada en el umbral del cuarto observando a Kadaj con muda fascinación.

"Es él" pensaba ". Es la Marioneta de Jenova y está aquí conmigo, lo ha estado desde hace días… Y yo mismo he cuidado de él".

Penetró en la figura del umbral una efímera culpabilidad.

"Es Kadaj" se dijo en un murmullo de pensamiento, como si pronunciar su nombre fuera blasfemia o la mentira más grande del mundo.

Hizo daño a muchos y hubiera causado más dolor de ser menester y posible, pero al bermejo no lo tocaba siquiera la sombra de aquello. Oía las historias que circulaban por los bares, leía los periódicos y miraba a las madres y a sus hijos, mas ante él (esa noche) no era testigo del odio ni la furia, sólo estaba ahí Kadaj, ése que no se ajustaba en nada a las 101 versiones de lo sucedido en Edge, ni a los cuentos de los borrachos, ni a las noticias de los reporteros, ni a las caras de angustia de las madres.

"No podría ser él" pensó "o todo lo que se dice que pasó en Edge es mentira… ¿Será?".

Ícaro todavía no sabía que Kadaj no recordaba bastantes cosas y le costaba trabajo verlo con miedo o recelo. Además, era optimista respecto al muchacho, algo de fe ciega que le tuvo dese el principio lo impulsó a no temerle u odiarle. De lo contrario, hubiera sido como aborrecer a un crío apenas al conocerlo.

Hubo otro gemido y un espasmo en el cuerpo dolido del joven.

Fue inevitable para el bermejo llenarse de compasión y simpatía por él: Sufría y estaba solo.

— No… Madre.— Otro espasmo lo alcanzó.

El más alto dio un paso al frente, un poco alarmado, pero luego se le escapó un esbozo de sonrisa: No lo había oído hablar antes, era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz y apenas lo notaba.

"Hubiera creído que con la muerte uno enmudecía o algo así" y sonrió más ampliamente, no por burla, en realidad se alegraba por el muchacho. Creyó que era un buen signo que hablara —aunque fuese en sueños— porque los días pasadas sólo había obtenido de él miradas vacías y gestos apáticos, nada coherente y ninguna emoción, parecía un cascarón hueco desde aquel primer llanto con el que lo encontró en medio de la nada.

Dio otro paso hacia él, pensó en arroparlo, en despertarlo de su pesadilla o al menos tocarle el hombro, mas se percató de que Kadaj dejó de removerse en la cama.

En ese momento la pesadilla terminó para la atormentada Marioneta; abrió los ojos a un diferente tipo de oscuridad: la del cuarto, pero de inmediato volvió a cerrarlos sin llegar a reparar en Ícaro. Estaba confundido y lleno de dolor en su cuerpo y en su alma.

— ¿Dónde están? Loz, Yazoo, ¿dónde?— gimió.

Quería ser fuerte, siempre lo había sido, pero por más que apretó los párpados, una lágrima terminó resbalando por su pómulo. Estaba incompleto, destrozado, tenía lagunas oscuras donde debía haber recuerdos, las memorias se esfumaron y no importando su esfuerzo al buscarlas éstas no aparecían.

Comenzó a respirar en jadeos que cada vez se asemejaban más a sollozos y se hizo ovillo mientras apretaba los puños. De haber sabido que Ícaro estaba allí, observándole aturdido, habría hecho un mayor esfuerzo por dominarse. Pero estaba solo

_Solo_

y no tenía a nadie. La pesadilla fue horrible y le mostró una cara de Sephiroth y de Jenova que esperaba (ingenuamente) no tener que volver a ver. Se entregó a las lágrimas, lleno de un vacío profundo y desesperado por la ausencia de sus hermanos.

De pronto, una voz cálida le habló, la cama pareció hundirse y sintió una mano sobre el cabello.

— Lindo, no llores. Ya verás que mañana será un día mejor.

Había angustia en esa voz, también compasión y, extrañamente, sinceridad.

— ¿Dónde están mis hermanos?... ¿Dónde?— trató de vociferar y sólo un bosquejo de ello consiguió. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas en gruesas y saladas gotas mientras la mano del bermejo no se apartaba de su cabello; y el mismo Kadaj permitía el contacto de forma deliberada, le parecía algo cálido y tan humano que no pudo mostrarse renuente. Necesitaba todo el cariño que pudieran darle, ahora más que nunca porque buscaba sus recuerdos y no estaban ahí, porque quería a sus hermanos y no los encontraba.

— Ya no llores…por favor. — Le partía el alma ver a un niño llorar así. Desde entonces (y quizás para siempre) lo vio de esa forma: Como a un crío. Tal vez tenía el cuerpo de un joven, casi un hombre, pero en su corazón era tan viejo como un retoño de primavera.

— Los quiero… Quiero que…estén conmigo. Aquí…

Sus lágrimas y sollozos amenazaban con comerse las palabras que luchaba por sacar de su pecho. Su cuerpo, en ese momento increíblemente frágil, se estremecía.

Ícaro se hizo un hueco en la cama y luego de acomodarse ahí, con la espalda sobre el respaldo, jaló a Kadaj hasta sus brazos. El joven no hizo nada en absoluto por evitar el contacto, se sentía débil y simplemente se dejó arrastrar hasta que su cabeza se apoyó en el pecho el mayor. Éste le volvió a rogar que dejara de llorar y le prometió que el día de mañana sería mejor. Kadaj no contestaba nada de lo que el otro le decía, se limitaba a llorar por sus hermanos y por su pérdida.

Ahí fue cuando tuvo por primera vez la sensación de que estaban muertos… Y lo ignoró, no fuese que considerarlo lo hundiera más en la miseria.

La Marioneta de Jenova seguiría llorando hasta el alba y el bermejo se sorprendería de la cantidad de lágrimas que una persona puede generar, pero al final tendría razón: El siguiente día sería mejor para Kadaj ya que haría un amigo: Ícaro Azor.

**oOo **Fin del flash-back **oOo**

Se encontró en la intersección de 2 calles y como llevaba rato caminando y no sabía por dónde ir, decidió dejarlo a la suerte. Se consideraba un hombre afortunado, a final de cuentas.

Metió una mano al bolsillo del pantalón.

"Si encuentro monedas voy por la calle de la izquierda" pensó ", si hallo un billete, por la derecha. Y si no traigo más que pelusa en ese bolsillo, sigo caminando hacia el frente".

Le pareció simple y a prueba de fallos, así que extrajo lo primero que encontró. No fue pelusa ni una moneda…aunque tampoco un mísero billete. Se trataba de un par de entradas de cine. Llevaban un mes (o más) en su pantalón y apenas se distinguía lo que eran, ya no se podía descifrar el nombre de la película pero Ícaro estaba seguro de que habría ido a verla con Kadaj.

Sostuvo las entradas unos momentos, viendo los autos y la gente pasar, y preguntándose por qué no traía siquiera pelusa.

"A lo mejor no encontraré al chocobo si sigo por alguna de estas calles".

Y como creía en la suerte, dio vuelta en redondo y decidió buscar en otra dirección.

Se guardó las entradas en el bolsillo, de nuevo; seguirían ahí otro rato y él continuaría buscando al emplumado que debería llevarlo a entregar recados y paquetes.

**oOo **En otro lugar **oOo**

Cloud y Kadaj se detuvieron en un semáforo; junto a ellos, en el asiento del pasajero de un auto plateado, una joven los miró largo rato sin siquiera disimular su interés.

"Víbora" pensó el de cabello color Luna y apartó la mirada.

No le gustaba que lo vieran como se ve una pintura en un museo; a nadie le gusta (excepto a los que tienen egos del tamaño del Sol) y en Kadaj causaba una irritación especial. Un par de veces, la gente había llegado a escrutarlo con demasiado interés (léase "curiosidad enfermiza") y asociarlo con el término Marioneta de Jenova, cosa que no era de su agrado. Una vez la cuestión llegó a los gritos, pero por suerte Ícaro estaba ahí y supo manejar las cosas.

La chica en el auto, de cabello rubio y rostro hermoso, continuó mirando a los dos jóvenes como si hubiera pagado su boleto y pudiera admirar todo lo que quisiera. A Cloud le incomodó; tenía detrás suyo a Kadaj abrazándolo por la cintura y eso debía verse _raro_. Se ruborizó y trató de no prestar atención a la joven, claro, también escondió el rostro fuera del campo visual de ella. Allende, le molestaba que la gente se lo comiera con la mirada sólo porque Él era Famoso. Prefería el anonimato.

Se encendió la luz verde y Cloud arrancó la motocicleta en el acto, dejando al auto plateado con la chica rubia muy atrás.

Ella los vio alejarse con decepción. No los había escrutado por las razones que ellos pensaron, sino únicamente porque eran guapos y ella esperaba una mirada fugaz, una sonrisa tal vez si Dios era benevolente.

**oOo**

Kadaj rozó la mejilla de Cloud con la suya y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sus manos enguantadas le apretaron los costados hasta palparle las costillas e incluso fue nítida la sensación de la hebilla de su cinturón contra la espalda baja del otro.

Cloud correspondió al gesto de su hermano frotando su pómulo con cariño...y removiéndose para escapar de la asfixia. Ya no se preguntaba a qué se debían esos gestos ocasionales, todo se resumía a lo mismo: Lo quería, por eso lo besaba, por eso procuraba su compañía, lo abrazaba, le sonreía, le tocaba el cabello, lo miraba con especial interés y pensaba en él.

Y por esa misma comprensión que ahora era poseída por el rubio, Kadaj ya no tenía tanto problema en demostrarle afecto —y en que se lo demostraran— aunque la condición seguía siendo que estuvieran solos. El rubio moriría de pena si Tifa lo miraba besarse con otro hombre, qué decir de los niños o incluso de cualquier otro ser vivo; la Marioneta lo sabía y por eso trataba de respetar su acuerdo de "No besos en público". Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una situación pasajera y que llegara el momento en que pudieran abrazarse con fuerza y darse un beso en los labios prescindiendo de la soledad. Quizás era una utopía tomando en cuenta el carácter de Cloud y el hecho de que Kadaj no le hubiera dicho a Ícaro la forma tan especial de llevarse con el rubio, pero a la Marioneta le gustaba pensar que podría llegar un día así.

Volvió a frotar la mejilla de Cloud y le acarició los costados distraídamente.

Siguieron su camino; harían varias entregas lo más a prisa que pudieran y si antes del mediodía les quedaba tiempo irían a entrenar.

Cloud pensaba que quizás Kadaj ya estaba listo para algo de combate directo, porque hasta ese entonces sólo le había enseñado movimientos y un poco de técnica.

La Marioneta se encontraba segura de estar lista.

**oOo**

No es que Ícaro perdiera la paciencia con facilidad, pero ya llevaba toda la bendita mañana buscando al chocobo.

Tifa le llamó un par de veces para saber de él y de paso decirle que Kadaj estaba con Cloud. Había una especie de complicidad en ello.

Al bermejo no le agradó demasiado la idea de que esos dos anduvieran juntos. Ahora también tendría que echar un ojo a cada motocicleta y a cada rubio que viera por si acaso se trataba de ellos. Y si no llegaba a verlos nunca, ¿acaso eso podría desatar su paranoia? Pues…no era tan improbable. No podría evitar preguntarse entonces dónde estarían, dónde se habrían metido, _qué_ estarían haciendo.

A pesar de todo siguió buscando al chocobo, con la idea de Kadaj saltándole de vez en cuando encima, con el rostro de Cloud sobreponiéndose inicialmente al de cualquier rubio que se topara.

Le preocupaba el chico, le preocupaba Kadaj, tal como fuere desde un inicio.

**oOo **Flash-back **oOo**

La mañana y el Sol llegaron lánguidamente, como si en verdad no quisieran arribar; pero al fin, allí estaban ya.

Los ojos de Kadaj estaban hinchados por tanto llorar; aunque las señales de las lágrimas se habían borrado del resto de su joven rostro, que otrora marcado por cansadas líneas ahora se encontraba relajado a causa del sueño. El bermejo estrechaba con cariño el cuerpo de quien llorara hasta el alba.

Ícaro se preguntaba cómo había podido llorar tanto y llegaba a aterrarle la idea de qué tan cansado estaría. Por eso no se movió de su lugar al llegar el día y permaneció haciendo las veces de almohada; si se iba y en el proceso despertaba a la Marioneta, tendría varios problemas. Así que siguió ahí, sin negarle el descanso que necesitaba y, de todas formas, también él estaba cansado. No sólo Kadaj no durmió por la noche, había arrastrado al bermejo a su desvelo.

Nadie podría dormir junto a alguien que lloraba desconsolado, no Ícaro, quien tampoco podía pasar de largo junto a quien necesitaba un hogar y una familia.

— Ma', ¿puedo conservarlo? Lo cuidaré bien —murmuró Azor al techo de la habitación. Es lo que le había dicho a su madre para que le dejara tener a Danny, un simple perrito callejero al parecer abandonado; y al final había resultado más que sólo una buena mascota y un montón de responsabilidades, fue un compañero y amigo, sin arrepentimientos.

— Ma', ¿puedo?— repitió al borde del sueño pero aún con la consciencia suficiente para dirigir una mano al cabello de Kadaj y palparlo con afecto.

**oOo**

Más tarde, a las 10:48, Ícaro fue el primero en despertar. Le dolía la espalda y el cuello por la posición en la que estaba, pero lo único que notó al principio fue un peso sobre su cuerpo. En absoluto recordaba a Kadaj, así que la suposición más lógica, acertada y común era la de haberse acostado con alguien la noche anterior y ya no recordar. Cuando uno bebe, suele hacer cosas que luego olvida por completo. Y cuando uno viaja, a veces despierta y no sabe ni siquiera dónde está.

Era normal, no existía razón para alterarse. Sentirse perdido y fuera de lugar no era lo peor de su errática vida.

No hizo esfuerzo por recordar y ni siquiera se dignó a abrir los ojos. Sabía que la confusión era su compañera de viaje. Además, seguro pasó la noche bebiendo, conociendo algunas chicas —algunas "lindas chicas"— y al final se había llevado una a la cama y…y…¿por qué estaba vestido entonces?

Tampoco eso le hizo abrir los ojos; se sentía cansado (quizás demasiado). Puso entonces sus manos en la cadera del cuerpo sobre el suyo.

"Hay más ropa aquí".

¿No era extraño? ¿Por qué llevaba él toda su ropa y ella traía puesto el pantalón? De nuevo…no se dignó a mirar.

Subió un poco más arriba las manos.

"Bonita cintura" juzgó, pero continuaba palpando pliegues de tela.

Subió más, y ahí sí faltaba algo… No, no era la ropa.

El tacto de Ícaro se encontró con un terreno desconocido, liso, desprovisto de curvas, y que le obligó a retirar las manos de golpe (como si lo que tocaba quemara) y abrir los ojos de inmediato.

Ahí faltaban un par de pechos.

Era despistado y todavía estaba ligeramente adormilado, pero no olvidaba dónde debían estar los pechos en una fémina.

Se sacó a Kadaj de encima en menos de dos segundos y al mirarlo se convenció de que no había dormido con ninguna chica, pero también recordó a la Marioneta y su pequeña odisea por el valle de las lágrimas.

Ícaro se sintió bobo, pero también le dio risa. No había por qué hacer un drama, y soltó una carcajada que llenaba el silencio del lugar. Desgraciadamente, todo es despertó a la Marioneta de Jenova.

Al dejar de reír, el bermejo tenía lágrimas en los ojos y la mente por completo alerta. Se hallaba sentado en el borde de la cama y se giró para mirar a Kadaj y acariciarle el cabello al escuchar un quejido que salió de su garganta.

"Lo desperté. Qué tonto".

Luego volvió a sonreír presa de un pensamiento descabellado: "Bonita cintura". Meses más tarde, a un rubio barman la parecería una idea muy acertada.

Kadaj se removió con otro quejido y los párpados apretados.

El bermejo sólo esperaba que hubiese despertado por sus carcajadas y no por haber tocado su cuerpo, porque si le pedía explicaciones…iba a volver a reírse. Mucho.

**oOo **Fin del flash-back **oOo**

Ahora que caminaba solo en busca del chocobo tenía tiempo para pensar. Recordaba cuando eran sólo ellos tres… Hacía tan poco. Viajes y hoteles, él y Kadaj junto al chocobo; simple. Luego todo cambió rápido: Estaban permanentemente en Edge y Kadaj pasaba mucho tiempo con Cloud, él con Tifa, y el chocobo…pues, de momento, perdido.

No era malo el nuevo ambiente en realidad. Es sólo que era…diferente. Y le parecía mucho más grande e infinito en posibilidades a pesar de sólo ser una casa en una ciudad, no mil ciudades y rutas repartidas por el mundo. Se admiraba de cómo Kadaj se había adaptado a eso y también le entristecía un poco que se debiera en parte a Cloud. Sabía, con una irreprimible punzada de celos, que Kadaj quiso al rubio de golpe e inmediatamente, cuando con él (con Ícaro) las cosas siempre fueron un poco más lentas y hubo muchos momentos de tajante renuencia.

Oh, ¿pero por qué se atormentaba? ¿Por qué colgarse la sonrisa al revés, eh?

Creyó que no sería sano autoflagelarse mentalmente, ahogarse en su propia nostalgia o pensar de mala manera en Cloud porque, debía aceptarlo, no odiaba la situación en la que estaba y ni siquiera odiaba en verdad al barman, sólo tenía ciertos conflictos con algunos aspectos de su persona.

"No es mal chico" se dijo a sí mismo, buscando con ahínco quitarse de la mente las ideas devastadoras ". No lo es… Es agradable, en realidad".

Cuando dio vuelta en una esquina y la sorpresa lo hizo congelar sus pasos y su mirada, ese último pensamiento se borró por completo de su mente. Retornaron a él las ideas devastadoras.

Y con ellas la ira.

**oOo**

Kadaj tenía cierto límite de aburrimiento y desesperación, y Cloud lo estaba llevando ahí. Quería tomar el mango de una espada en sus manos, sin embargo, ese momento parecía estar lejos. Al principio no creyó que fueran a tardar tanto en las entregas, y al prolongarse eso deseó haberse quedado en casa a dormir. Al menos en sus sueños podía besar a Cloud y hacer con él lo que quisiera, que en verdad no era mucho puesto que su grado de corrupción se hallaba bajo. No obstante, ahí en la calle a plena luz del día no podía permitirse más que caricias superfluas y gestos disimulados; si intentaba algo más (y vaya que sí había tratado) Cloud se aclaraba la garganta, incómodo, y lo apartaba con sutileza.

Quería un beso. Quería blandir un sable…y tantas otras cosas que no podía cumplir mientras se hallara ahí sentado en la motocicleta. Quería sentir le vida en su sangre, cielos.

Cuando el rubio detuvo la motocicleta y bajó para hacer la enésima entrega, Kadaj lo siguió unos segundos después; normalmente lo esperaba, pero ya que no podía conseguir una espada, buscaría un beso.

Se plantó dos pasos detrás de él mientras terminaba la entrega y aguardó ahí. Al final, Cloud se dio media vuelta y lo miró con extrañeza al tenerlo a sus espaldas en lugar de sobre la moto. Le dedicó un gesto extraño, una leve sonrisa mezcla de desconfianza y sorpresa. No dijo nada. Si abría la boca la Marioneta le contestaría con algún comentario de esos que le sacudían el piso; lo mejor era guardar silencio y esperar que la conducta inusual de Kadaj no con llevara a pláticas igual de inusuales.

Cloud Strife intentó pasar de largo al lado de su lapa… Le fue imposible. Por un segundo, al dar el primer paso, pensó que él más pequeño en edad no tramaba nada malo, pero esa ingenuidad se desvaneció cuando Kadaj se adelantó, lo tomó por la muñeca y sonrió de una manera que estaba limpia de inocencia. Pocas veces usaba ese gesto, Cloud apenas lo identificaba…pero no por eso dejaba de desagradarle. Le recordaba al viejo Kadaj y hasta inspiraba un miedo vago, diluido.

Al rubio se le encogió el estómago al percatarse de que se hallaban en soledad. Era un punto más para temer. Si la personas a la que acababa de hacer la entrega permanecía dentro de su casa y nadie pasaba pronto por la calle, Cloud se sentiría como la abuela de Caperucita a solas con el lobo…y éste se la comería.

Quizás estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero en verdad la habilidad de Kadaj para besar había pasado vertiginosamente de Terrible a Temible. El otro día, el menor lo besó en el cuello con brusquedad y pasión admirables bajo el Sol de media tarde y él había tenido que morderse el labio para no gemir; eso le asustaba, no quería gemir porque sentía que lo haría parecer vulnerable.

Ninguna de las cuestiones que agobiaban a Strife pasaron por la mente de Kadaj. Para él todo era más sencillo: Había echado un vistazo a la calle (perímetro limpio) y ahora iba por su beso. Al tomar al otro de la muñeca y acortar la distancia, de inmediato buscó sus labios; sin embargo, Cloud echó la cabeza hacia atrás, presa del pánico inicial. Aún así se hallaba en mala posición ya que su altura, contra la de su hermano, no le favorecía.

La Marioneta de Jenova solamente tuvo que juntar sus estómagos para conseguir la boca del ex-Mercenario. Fue descarado. Fue atrevido. Fue inoportuno. Fue todo lo que a Cloud le hubiera gustado sentir cuando sólo el frío lo abrazaba en las noches.

Reclamó sus labios con un deseo impetuoso y lleno de ese vacío de afecto tan característico de Kadaj.

"Me está robando un beso" pensó el rubio y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que el otro se degustara en su boca. Dejó caer el brazo libre al tiempo que pensaba cuán lejos estaba Kadaj de ser un neófito en el escabroso tema de besar a otro hombre. Se habría regañado a sí mismo pues era su culpa que el más joven hubiera aprendido, de no ser porque estaba muy ocupado con la lengua del Kadaj, que acariciaba sus labios de forma delirante.

"¡Me está robando un beso!" se gritó a modo de reproche…y continuó dejando que eso sucediera. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Habría perdido la voluntad? Quizás sí, porque las relaciones entre las personas requieren de lazos y estos se pueden convertir en cadenas. Kadaj lo estaba dominando sutilmente, cada vez tenía más presencia y capacidad para ordenar sobre él. Cloud se hubiera separado de él en el acto por tales ideas, pero no las tenía claras, únicamente eran sensaciones sin forma que flotaban en su cabeza. Así, no resultaban tan peligrosas.

La Marioneta de Jenova juntó más sus cuerpos y abrazó la cintura del mayor, no por cariño ni conciencia de lo que provocaba en él, sino por sujetarlo para evitar que escapara.

A Cloud no le molestó y hasta correspondió con un torpe abrazo pues su necesidad de hartarse de aire empezaba a repuntar. El de los pulmones aptos a besos inesperados y largos era Kadaj.

Durante todo el rato, la Marioneta jugó con él, contenta por ver que podía traspasar las barreras del rubio y someterlo a sus caprichos más nimios.

— Ya— jadeó el repartidor cortando el beso y tomó al otro por los hombros mientras apartaba su ruborizado rostro.

— Oh, vamos— chilló Kadaj—, que no he estado tan mal, ¿por qué te detienes?

— Por todo lo contrario… Lo hiciste muy bien.

El menor sonrió por el elogio que, dicho sea de paso, Cloud no planeó exteriorizar; sólo lo pensó en voz alta sin querer y volvió a tener los labios del otro encima luego de un pequeño forcejeo.

Y seguía robando.

Algún día u ocasión en que su espíritu se sintiera excepcionalmente fuerte, tendría que poner límites, pero, de momento, la lengua y la saliva de Kadaj contra las suyas, la libertad que le daba para definir la silueta de su cuerpo con sus manos y el calor que le proporcionaba eran cosas mucho más apremiantes que el control.

Cerró los ojos y pensó cuán patético y excitante a un tiempo era que un crío remilgoso como Kadaj le diera todo eso. Recapacitó en lo de los límites y el control, en recuperar un poco de orgullo y no dejarse dominar, en quitarse de encima al joven que amenazaba con hacerle perder la razón… Para su suerte y desgracia, una mano tomó a la Marioneta por el cuello de la ropa y lo separó de él con poco tacto. Ahora Cloud tenía su espacio…pero Kadaj sería alejado más de la cuenta.

**oOo**

¿Por qué no le sorprendía del todo verlos ahí, sobre la acera, besándose como adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas? ¿Por qué no gritó ni se sobresaltó? Ícaro sólo permaneció allí, un tanto perplejo y con un nudo en la garganta. Jamás había visto a dos hombre besarse de aquella forma, y el hecho de que uno de ellos fuera Kadaj le hizo querer devolver el estómago, sin embargo, el nudo en la garganta se lo impidió.

"Enfoca" se exigió.

Parpadeó y empezó a avanzar hacia la pareja, que no reparó en él hasta que los separó jalando a Kadaj de improvisto.

— Vámonos— pronunció tratando de sonar inexpresivo, pero él no era así; la palabra se impregnó con un deje de dolor y enfado.

— ¡Ícaro!— jadeó Kadaj sorprendido y sin aire en los pulmones al verlo. No había enojo en su contra por haberlos interrumpido, sino una especie de culpa de la cual se deshizo al instante. No le gustaba sentirse culpable.

— Yo…— fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar Cloud. Le ardía el rostro y no tenía idea de cómo excusarse. De tanta gente que hubiera podido verlos, ¿por qué había tenido que ser Ícaro en particular?

El bermejo se alejó jalando a Kadaj, llevándolo lejos del repartidor, quien sólo lo miró con la boca abierta.

— Te…veré luego— le dijo Kadaj sonriendo para animarlo aunque ni siquiera él podría asegurar que dicha sonrisa fuese justificada. Todavía era arrastrado.

— Andando— espetó Azor dando un último jalón a su cuello para después soltarlo. Algo en su tono molestó a la Marioneta.

**oOo **Rato después **oOo**

Kadaj apenas podía seguirle el paso al mayor; caminaba a grandes trancos y no le dirigía la palabra en absoluto.

— ¡Ícaro, vamos! ¿Qué sucede contigo?— gritó desesperado pues no recibía contestación—. Sé que no quieres hablar, ¡pero tienes que hacerlo!— exigió. No le gustaba estar enojado con él, nunca solían estarlo y no lo toleraba.

El bermejo siguió caminando, ignorándolo, pero procurando que no se alejara mucho de él.

— ¡Hazme caso ya! ¡Di algo, Azor!— vociferó y se plantó en la banqueta apretando los puños.

Ícaro se volvió y el menor pudo ver el nítido enojo en su rostro y en sus expresiones.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Kadaj? ¿Eh?— le respondió a gritos—. ¡Cielo Santo! ¡No tengo idea de cómo regañarte por esto! ¡Estabas besuqueándote con él! ¡Claro, si ahora veo porque les encanta estar juntos!— dijo con sarcasmo, algo tan impropio de Ícaro que al menor le sorprendió e hirió.

— Es porque Cloud es hombre, ¿verdad? Por eso te molesta— se defendió irritado, devolviendo el golpe bajo quizás con demasía—. ¡Todo es por eso! ¡Y todo es por lo de tu _padre_!

Ante tal comentario sucio, Ícaro no evitó levantar su mano en el aire y dirigirla sin vacilar al rostro de la pequeña Marioneta.

"Tiene mucha fuerza en los puños" se recordó como ave de mal agüero antes de que la distancia se anulara. Al tiempo que lo pensaba, ya casi podía sentir la bofetada del bermejo.

**oOo **Flash-back **oOo**

Siguió sonriendo, burlándose de sí mismo, porque no podía disimular una mentira. Si faltaba a la verdad, reía. Era un defecto muy raro. Sólo esperaba que Kadaj no le preguntara por qué sonreía o quién diablos lo había manoseado segundos atrás.

La Marioneta no lo hizo… Arrugó la nariz y la frente mientras despertaba y luego dirigió la mirada al bermejo junto a él.

— ¡Mis hermanos!— reclamó de imprevisto—. ¿Dónde están?

Ícaro esbozó una expresión de cansancio, harto de ese tópico.

"Otra vez va a empezar con lo mismo".

— No están…— Antes de que pudiera acabar el comentario, Kadaj lo empujó gritando.

— ¡Dímelo!

Por su constitución sólida no lo movió más de un palmo, pero lo sorprendió. Allende, Kadaj no se veía feliz, inspiraba cierto respeto por miedo; y del niño que Azor tratara de consolar la noche anterior no quedaba un solo resquicio.

— ¡Hey, tranquilo!— Lo tomó de las muñecas para evitar que volviera a empujarlo y el menor forcejeó por su libertad.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero saber dónde están mis hermanos!

Dio un fuerte tirón hacia arriba que, si bien no consiguió soltarlo, golpeó a Ícaro en la mandíbula. Él no se apartó un solo centímetro ni cedió, continuó el forcejeo sobre la cama decidido a no dejar a Kadaj hasta calmarlo.

— No están aquí… ¡Óyeme! ¡No están!

Kadaj apretó los párpados con rabia e intentó alejarse; cuestión inútil. Se sentía desarmado y así no podía pelear, pero cuando intentó pensar en su katana doble algo le oprimió el pecho. Ese recuerdo seguía ahí, pero borroso e incompleto. Y cuando _intentó _de verdad _pelear_ por zafarse del bermejo alto, no supo cómo hacerlo. Donde debió encontrar la memoria, había un horrendo manchón negro de tinta indeleble.

Se le vino a la mente la idea de un bloqueo, pero él no era del tipo que sufría esas cosas.

No sabía

_no recordaba_

cómo pelear así como ignoraba muchas cosas que debería conocer.

Lo único que provocaba eso en él era enfado e impotencia (que trataba de liberar sobre Ícaro). No obstante, sin importar los tirones que diera, sus muñecas seguían siendo aferradas con insistencia; eso le preocupó más al bermejo que a él mismo.

Ícaro creyó que podría lastimarlo si seguía sujetándolo con tanta fuerza, por lo que aflojó la presión y luego lo soltó. Después de todo, nada más era un chiquillo, no iba a lastimarlo.

Kadaj se apartó en el acto y bajó de la cama. Tenía el cabello revuelto y el rostro le ardía enrojecido. Se sentía furioso con Ícaro, consigo mismo por no recordar y con el resto del mundo por… Pues… ¡Porque sí! ¡Estaba muy enfadado!

Respiraba en jadeos y se mantuvo de pie a un paso de la cama. Al ver que parecía menos dispuesto a la violencia, Ícaro hizo ademán de acercársele. Sin embargo, el gesto de rabia volvió a renacer en el joven y le pegó al mayor un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Era un crío, ¡pero cómo pegaba fuerte!

El impulso hizo que Ícaro se tirara de lado en la cama, perplejo. Aún así, por su mente jamás pasó la idea de golpear a Kadaj en contestación. Se tocó la mandíbula y gruñó.

Hacía rato, cuando lo empujó al despertar, no le pareció tan fuerte porque la Marioneta recién salía del sueño. Pero ahora estaba plenamente lúcido, consiente y enfadado.

Kadaj se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación en cuanto vio que el bermejo caía en la cama. Quería salir de ahí, pero Ícaro casi nunca olvidaba poner el cerrojo. Luchó en vano con la perilla y luego el sonido de un melódico tintineo le hizo girarse en redondo.

— ¿Necesitas esto?— le preguntó entre divertido y sarcástico al tiempo que le mostraba las llaves que acababa de sacarse del bolsillo del pantalón.

Kadaj regresó con él sólo para ser sujetado por la cintura y ver cómo las llaves eran arrojadas a la pared más lejana.

— ¡Déjame ir!— vociferó.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué vagues por ahí sin rumbo? Tú te quedas aquí conmigo— y empezó a arrastrarlo sin tomar en cuenta sus quejas o empujones.

— ¡_Noooo_!— chilló Kadaj.

Ya que no tenía derecho u obligación de retenerlo, habría podido dejarlo ir en ese instante…pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Algo lo obligaba a cuidarlo…aún en contra de la voluntad de Kadaj. Recordó una de tantas veces que su madre le dijera "Cómete todas las verduras, te hacen bien" y supuso que la misma lógica aplicaba ahí: La Marioneta era como un niño que no sabía que le estaban haciendo un bien y que no le gustaba, lo cual no era razón para dejar de hacérselo, aunque doliera.

— ¡Hey, vas a tener que calmarte y poner atención! De momento soy lo único que tienes así que procuremos llevarnos bien…

Ícaro lo estaba arrastrando hasta el baño, cuya puerta se hallaba abierta.

— ¡Ya déjame!

— … Anda, pórtate bien— y dicho esto, empujó a la Marioneta dentro del cuarto de baño y lo encerró ahí dentro. Él permaneció apoyado en la puerta para que no pudiera moverla, ya que se abría hacia afuera.

Kadaj gritaba y golpeaba la puerta desesperado.

— Mira, lindo, mejor deja de gritar y hablamos, ¿vale? Tú ahí dentro y yo desde aquí.

— ¡Déjame salir!

— Vamos, ya no grites tanto que va a venir alguien a ver qué pasa…y creo que no gozas de mucha popularidad últimamente.

Kadaj paró por un rato…pero luego siguió hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de que lo que el otro decía era sensato. Estaba solo y con ese escándalo tarde o temprano alguien iría a ver qué pasaba, entonces se metería en problemas porque no sabía defenderse como antes y quizás Ícaro no querría defenderlo. Pero no tenía por qué estar enfadado con el bermejo alto, él sólo lo había cuidado. Quienes merecían su resentimiento eran Jenova y Sephiroth.

Por fin se calló…y permaneció así un rato. Se sentó en el piso y dio un largo suspiro entretanto se abrazaba las piernas.

¿Dónde estaban todas esas cosas perdidas que no podía hallar?

Ícaro desconfió del silencio, pero dejó pasar el tiempo para estar seguro de que Kadaj se hubiera calmado. Cuando abrió la puerta, lo hizo con sigilo y asomó luego la cabeza. Vio a la Marioneta en el piso y escrutó su expresión, que de nuevo era la del crío que quería ser amado pero que no tenía ni un mísero comino en todo el ancho mundo.

— Oye… Hey, anímate. Todo estará bien— le dijo el mayor y se puso en cuclillas cerca de él—. Soy tu amigo… Todo estará bien— dijo en voz baja y agradable, sonriendo.

Kadaj lo miró con tristeza y apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea delgada. No se creía nada de lo que le decía el otro. ¿Cómo podría ser su amigo y cómo sería posible que las cosas se arreglaran?

— Me llamo Ícaro… Puedes decirme Ícaro— y tendió la mano.

El más pequeño la tomó con algo de reserva y le sorprendió el fuerte apretón con que lo saludó. Si le hubiera pegado antes para defenderse en lugar sólo de tolerar, ahora tendría algún moretón.

Kadaj trató de retirar la mano, pero Ícaro la sujetó con firmeza y la giró para verla; examinó sus nudillos, los del meñique y el anular continuaban enrojecidos por haber golpeado tanto la puerta.

— ¿Te duele?

— ¡No! — se apresuró a contestar. Quería ser fuerte, aparentar que lo era. Con el tiempo y la convivencia aprendería a mostrar su vulnerabilidad ante Ícaro porque él no se aprovechaba, sino que lo cuidaba y (dicho sea de paso) lo consentía y compensaba.

— Porque a mí sí me duele el golpe que me diste— declaró tocándose el mentón.

Kadaj se sintió un poco apenado. Ja, después de todo no había perdido todos sus dotes en la lucha. Se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa por tal idea y hubo un efímero momento de silencio. El bermejo lo rompió preguntando al menos su nombre a pesar de ya conocerlo.

_Es la Marioneta de Jenova_

_Es Kadaj_

— Kadaj— respondió con simpleza.

— Bien, Kadaj, ¿te importaría si te dejo solo un rato mientras voy por comida? Debes tener hambre. Y luego podemos hablar, ¿vale?

"'Solo'… No me gusta estar solo" pensó, aunque asintió de todas maneras por no parecer débil.

Ícaro sonrió y ambos se pusieron de pie. Le acarició el cabello plateado y se lo alisó con los dedos.

En algún rincón alejado de su mente pensó "Ma', ¿puedo conservarlo?" y continuó con la caricia sin reparar en ello.

Kadaj se sonrojó ligeramente a causa del contacto y sonrió complacido por el dulce tacto de Ícaro. Pensó que no era tan mala idea permanecer a su lado. Algo en sus manos cálidas le decía que podía confiar en él.

**oOo **Fin del flash-back **oOo**

El bermejo alto estuvo a punto de abofetearlo. Por Dios, durante un segundo casi se animó a cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo. Kadaj no tenía derecho a recordarle a su padre… Nadie en el mundo lo tenía, pero por tratarse específicamente de la Marioneta de Jenova, al final no le pegó ni lo abofeteó, sólo tomó su mentón con brusquedad y acercó sus rostros.

El más joven se horrorizó ante la situación. Aunque Cloud le estuviera enseñando a pelear (o aunque ya hubiera sabido todo lo existente en el mundo acerca del combate) no habría podido siquiera pensar en algo diferente de lo que hizo: Quedarse congelado.

La mano de Ícaro, siempre cariñosa en el fondo aunque áspera al tacto, le parecía completamente desconocida; igual que ese hombre alto y bermejo que lo miraba furioso tras las gafas mientras torcía los labios en una mueca nada amigable. No, a ese hombre no lo conocía. Y era lo que espantaba y paralizaba a Kadaj: Su Ícaro no le pegaría, nunca lo había hecho, y tampoco le dedicaría esa cara ácida.

Quizás no debió haber tocado el tema de su padre… Lo hizo sin medir las consecuencias y sólo porque se sentía herido. Se arrepentía profundamente de ello e incluso se olvidó de defender su relación con Cloud. Eso pasaba a segundo término porque la familia está primero que nada e Ícaro era su única y verdadera familia. Lo suyo con Cloud podía hasta considerarlo un alocado experimento si se concentraba únicamente en la fuerza con la que el bermejo sujetaba su mentón.

— Kadaj— pronunció Ícaro con frialdad, sin siquiera un deje de cariño—, si mi padre nos abandonó a mamá y a mí por otro hombre, no tiene nada que ver contigo y Cloud. ¿Lo entiendes? Así que mejor no intentes hablar de él.

La Marioneta siguió sin moverse, sin intentar defenderse; sentía el aliento cálido del otro al hablar y el enojo que cubría sus palabras.

— ¿Lo entiendes?— vociferó zarandeándolo un poco.

El cabello del menor se agitó, en medio de un gemido apretó los ojos y sobre su mentón quedaron marcados los dedos de Ícaro Azor. Como pudo asintió. En su garganta había un nudo y no podía despegar los párpados…no quería ver al rubio-pelirrojo.

Curiosamente, no sentía enfado o rencor hacia él, únicamente miedo y arrepentimiento. Él era su familia y su figura de autoridad.

Ícaro lo soltó y echó a andar como si nada. Kadaj se quedó quieto ahí unos segundos, aturdido y abrazado por el miedo. Después dio un paso inseguro hacia él para seguirlo, porque con todo y eso continuaría a su lado. No echaría a correr encaprichado en la dirección opuesta, como hubiera hecho por un enfado con Strife, por ejemplo. Dio otro paso pequeño y volvió a quedarse quieto. Ícaro lo miró de reojo y le pareció que Kadaj no tenía ganas de avanzar.

— Cielo Santo— masculló—. ¡Ya muévete!

La Marioneta se encogió junto a la pared cerca de la cual pasaban, sintió su aspereza y de nuevo se congeló presa del pánico que le produjo el grito recién escuchado. Ícaro caminó hacia él y mientras acortaba la distancia, el más joven cerró los ojos y aguardó. Si esta vez sí iba a pegarle, él no se defendería. Por Jenova y Sephiroth, por quienes en realidad no lo amaban, había muerto; por Ícaro, estaba dispuesto a soportar cualquier golpe que él mismo le diera.

**oOo **Flash-back **oOo**

Mientras comían, Kadaj señaló la inseparable maleta de Ícaro.

— ¿Qué hay ahí?

— Cosas que vendo. La mayoría son armas.

— ¿Y a dónde vas a venderlas?

— A donde sea— y sonrió—. Viajo siempre, ¿a ti te gusta viajar?

— Supongo.

— Va a encantarte— declaró como una manera bastante informal de avisarle que lo estaba adoptando—. Ya verás… Y nos haremos buenos amigos.

Kadaj sonrió esperando que fuera así e Ícaro le revolvió el cabello.

Para el final de día si bien no eran Buenos Amigos, al menos ya eran amigos.

**oOo **Fin del flash-back **oOo**

— Cielo Santo. ¡Ya muévete!

Se escuchó decir eso y no creyó que fuera su propia voz la que hablaba. No era él, estaba fuera de sus casillas y portándose pésimo con Kadaj. ¿Cómo podía estarle gritando? ¿Cómo pudo haberlo lastimado?

Se sintió una mala persona y pésimo padre…

Padre… Esa palabra le revolvió el estómago porque, a fin de cuentas, todo había comenzado ahí.

Existía una sola cosa que Ícaro Azor estaba seguro de no querer encontrar y que no buscaría aunque su vida dependiera de ello: Era su padre, aquel hombre que le hizo pasar amargos momentos en su niñez, aquel que no trató a su madre tal como merecía (porque ella era una dama estupenda), aquel del que no le gustaba oír y que odiaba recordar.

Se giró hacia Kadaj y entonces el corazón se le encogió. La Marioneta estaba replegada contra la pared y ostentaba una cara que al mayor le hizo sentir terrible. En pos de enmendar su monstruosa conducta, se acercó para consolarlo, pero él cerró los ojos y se quedó plantado ahí, esperando un golpe que nunca llegó.

Ícaro puso su mano con suavidad en el hombro del otro y éste se estremeció bruscamente. Al bermejo se le rompió el corazón y su alma cayó al suelo al reparar en lo temeroso que estaba Kadaj. Le recordó a la manera como se ponía cuando tenía pesadillas y se preguntó "¿Esto es lo que he hecho? ¿Portarme como un mal sueño y atormentarlo? ¿Cómo pude...?". Ante esa idea y la nula respuesta del bulto tembloroso ante él, se sintió aún peor.

Tuvo que rebuscar en lo profundo de su mente para dar con las palabras correctas y arañar hasta en centro de su corazón para tomar coraje.

— Yo… Lo siento. Sí es verdad que mi…mi padre— le costó pronunciarlo— no tiene nada que ver contigo y con Cloud…por eso es peor la forma en la que acabo de tratarte. Lo siento mucho, mucho— dijo en un susurro y luego continuó—. Ustedes no tienen la culpa de lo que él nos hizo a mamá y a mí. No puedo desquitarme contigo.

Ícaro tomó las manos de Kadaj con suavidad y el joven abrió los ojos poco a poco.

— No es justo— completó el mayor.

— Tampoco fue justo que él los abandonara…dos veces— pronunció cuidadosa y tímidamente la Marioneta.

El bermejo sonrió con tristeza y le di la razón: — Cierto, lindo.

Se acercó para besarle la frente pero él se encogió (aún con desconfianza y miedo).

— Perdóname, Kadaj— pronunció e hizo un segundo intento por besarlo; esta vez lo logró.

El joven no le respondió, nada más lo abrazó con fuerza. Abrazó a su Ícaro, porque esta vez en verdad era él.

El rubio-pelirrojo lo estrechó sintiéndose afortunado de recibir el perdón de un joven que por regla general era terco como las mulas.

Al separarse, volvió a besarlo con dulzura y simpleza en la frente, en las mejillas, en la comisura de los labios y, más cariñosamente, en el mentón.

— Siento… haberte gritado… Siento haberte…lastimado…Kadaj— pronunció entre los besos.

La Marioneta se arrellanó en sus brazos, agradecido, y elevó la barbilla mientras Ícaro se la besaba. Miró el cielo azul, sonrió y sintió el cariño que le transmitían los labios del mayor. No era como Cloud —ni mejor ni peor, sólo diferente— pero le hacía sentir muy querido.

_Y nos haremos buenos amigos_

… Ya eran más que eso; se amaban y se pertenecían: Eran familia.

**oOo**

Buscar es luchar; encontrar es el premio por sudar sangre.

Buscar es anhelar; encontrar es la recompensa.

Buscar es caminar; encontrar es llegar al destino.

Buscar es desenterrar los recuerdos; encontrar consiste en orden.

La mayoría busca y trata de encontrar; nos hace pelear, tener deseos, avanzar o retroceder en el tiempo. Nos traduce en seres más completos ya que nos llena de ciclos, pues después de encontrar lo que buscabas, empiezas un nuevo círculo, una y otra vez.

**oOo Continuará oOo**

**Notas.-** Gracias por leer, hasta pronto.

Siguiente: "**Los niños y los borrachos…**".

**Galdor**


	18. Los niños y los borrachos

**Nota**: Le agradezco a Reyna por leer y comentar este fic, lástima que no tengo otro medio por el cual contestar P: Un gran saludo también para TehMikir y Amores.

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **18**.- **"Los niños y los borrachos…"**

Ícaro volvió a ser simplemente Ícaro y le pasó un brazo a Kadaj por los hombros entretanto caminaban sin rumbo específico. Se sentía todavía algo culpable, por lo cual trataba de portarse amable e indagar un poco más acerca de todo. Quizás si empezara a comprender, todo sería más digerible.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan con _esto_ tú y Cloud?

— Humm… Como una semana. Más o menos desde que tú y él pelearon.

— Y…¿es algo serio?— preguntó en voz baja como si no quisiera decirlo (porque en verdad no quería saber la respuesta).

— ¿Serio?— repitió Kadaj sin comprender.

— Ya sabes… Si dos personas mantienen una relación y la hacen formal, o al menos respetan esa relación y no se andan con jueguitos… No crees que él esté sólo jugando, ¿verdad?

— No, no. Por supuesto que no… Cloud no me haría eso.

— Entonces…¿crees que va en serio?

— ¿Tú quieres decir "serio" como…como ser novios?

La palabra sola le hizo cosquillas en la boca del estómago. Antes no había sopesado bien la opción de catalogar su relación con Strife como "Noviazgo"…mas ahora que lo pensaba, le gustaba la idea. Así, les confería un sentido de pertenencia mutua innegable. Delicioso.

Al bermejo alto, la palabra citada le revolvió el estómago ya que le era muy difícil separar sus experiencias anteriores de lo que sucedía con Kadaj ahora. Irremediablemente, hizo un gesto poco agradable.

— ¿Qué sucede?— le preguntó Kadaj.

— No… No es nada...

— Te molestaría si me lo propusiera…o si yo se lo propusiera a él, ¿verdad?— se atrevió a decir Kadaj.

— Pongámoslo así, lindo: Te apuesto a que habría decenas de chicas hermosas que se morirían por ti, porque eres inteligente y agradable, pero si prefieres a Cloud…no puedo hacer nada. No me corresponde juzgarte.

Kadaj sonrió. Le gustaba mucho la manera de pensar del bermejo. Nunca le había dicho a quién querer y de ninguna forma trataba de controlar su corazón. El odio que sentía por Sephiroth y por Jenova era por propia iniciativa; y el hecho de recordar con mucho cariño a sus hermanos se debía sólo en parte a que el bermejo le enseñó que no tenía por qué olvidarlos para dejar su pasado atrás. Por lo demás, nunca le pedía que se llevara bien ni siquiera con las chicas que eran sus _amigas_. Si a Kadaj le nacía, perfecto; si no, ni hablar.

Ícaro creía que era mejorar hacer las cosas de corazón, porque así se hacen mejor.

**oOo**

"Esto va a acabar mal" había pensado Strife cuando Ícaro, luego de aparecer tan de improvisto, se llevó a Kadaj.

Y en realidad sí era muy malo. Los había descubierto y no había lugar para las dudas. No se daban un beso tierno ni tan sólo estaban abrazados… Se devoraban con pasión y tenían el rostro enrojecido por el rubor.

¿Qué tal si Ícaro decidía llevarse a Kadaj a causa de lo sucedido? Llevárselo lejos…y para siempre. ¡Quizás no volvería verlo! No tendría de nuevo su rostro cercano al suyo, sus manos enredadas en su pelo o sus labios en su boca. Si se había arruinado todo, otra vez se quedaría solo y jamás volvería despertar acompañado porque estaba seguro de que: _a)_ No era sencillo encontrar a alguien en la vida, _b)_ Era difícil que ese alguien fuera de su sexo y aceptara sus preferencias sin chistar y las correspondiera y _c)_ No existía nadie más como Kadaj; no habría otra Marioneta que lo hiciera sonrojar con sus arrebatos, que le sonriera dulcemente y que lo tratara con cariño.

Cloud se desmoronó ante esos pensamientos. No quería regresar a la frialdad luego de haber probado el calor de Kadaj.

El solo hecho de estarle dando vueltas al asunto lo hizo sentir triste cual si Kadaj le hubiera dicho que ya no lo quería.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué podían ambos hacer?

**oOo**

— Bueno. Entonces, ya que te enteraste, ¿podemos dejar de escondernos?— preguntó Kadaj.

— ¡Ah! ¿Así que se escondían deliberadamente para hacer 'eso'?— espetó Ícaro con indignación.

— ¡Pero el de la idea fue Cloud!— aclaró la Marioneta, y no mentía—. A mí nunca me gustó todo eso de ocultarnos.

"Bendita sea la sensatez de Cloud" se dijo el más alto.

— Kadaj, ¿crees que a Tifa, Denzel o a Marlene no les parecería de lo más extraño ver a Cloud— y para lo siguiente redijo la voz a un murmullo apenas audible— besándose contigo?

— Bueno… Uno nunca sabe cómo reaccionarán los demás— respondió el menor con un poco de cinismo.

Antes de que el más alto pudiera reprocharle, una mujer con delantal los interrumpió a su mesa.

— Aquí está lo que ordenaron— les dijo ella y dejó los platos. Se hallaban en una cafetería.

— Gracias— respondió el bermejo. Cuando se marchó, cambió los platos pues los había puesto al revés: La malteada era suya y el almuerzo con todo (y café) era de Kadaj.

— ¿Sabes? Besar ayuda a quemar calorías— habló Azor con un tinte de sarcasmo y levantando una ceja.

Kadaj no le hizo caso de inmediato y comió. Tenía hambre después de todo, acababa de darse cuenta aunque hacía rato pidió el almuerzo… o quizás sólo creía tener hambre por lo que dijo Ícaro; como sea, al terminar se apresurar un bocado, se defendió.

— ¿Sabes? — le dijo la Marioneta emulando su ligero sarcasmo e incluso alzando la ceja—… Tú estás gordo— y así sin más regresó a su almuerzo.

Ícaro fue dominado por el impulso de mirarse el estómago, perplejo, y cuando lo hizo una carcajada brotó de la Marioneta de Jenova.

— Je Je… Ya veremos quién está gordo— replicó… pero luego se le contagió la risa del otro y hasta le ayudó a terminarse su plato entretanto seguían hablando.

**oOo**

A Cloud se le ocurrió que podría llamar a la casa y preguntar a Tifa si Ícaro y Kadaj estaban allí…o si ya no estaban. Pero si ellos ni siquiera habían estado en casa, Tifa querría saber por qué preguntaba y además le cuestionaría el hecho de buscar a Kadaj ya que se suponía que la Marioneta se hallaba con él.

Strife podía imaginar la voz de Tifa diciéndole: "¿Perdiste a Kadaj?".

Como fuere, mejor decidió no llamar a casa. En parte pues no deseaba molestar a Tifa (una vez más) con cosas de su vida sentimental… Casi sonríe al darse cuenta de que ya tenía una Ensalzada y Tórrida Vida Sentimental… qué delirio. Él, Cloud Strife, ¡con su propia y medio bien lograda vida sentimental!

En fin, se le ocurrió la cuerda idea de llamar específicamente al celular de la Marioneta, sin embargo, lo había dejado en casa y no le contestó más que el buzón. Y aunque hubiera tenido el valor de llamar a Ícaro, éste tenía su móvil apagado. Qué desdicha. Así que decidió ir a buscarlos aunque lo embargara la vergüenza y el miedo al momento de tenerlos frente a frente. Seguro se le subirían los colores al rostro y no tendría el coraje para ver al bermejo a los ojos… Pero cuando menos lo intentaría porque la Marioneta valía la pena.

**oOo**

Ícaro encendió su celular y llamó a Tifa. Preguntó disimuladamente por Cloud sin levantar sospechas y luego le 'explicó' (léase 'mintió') que hacía rato se habían encontrado y que se llevó a Kadaj para que le ayudara a buscar al chocobo y llevarlo a almorzar mientras Cloud seguía con lo suyo (trabajar). No se rió como solía pasarle cuando decía mentiras, pero no se alabó mucho por ello. Mentir no era bueno.

— Tifa dice que Cloud no ha llamado ni ha regresado— dijo el bermejo cuando colgó.

— ¿Puedo mandarle un mensaje de tu celular? Es que dejé el mío en casa—le dijo la Marioneta y luego explicó:— Para que no diga nada de lo que después se arrepienta.

— Claro. Supongo que ya suficiente tienen con yo lo sepa.

Lo que Kadaj escribió fue: "Hola, soy Kadaj. Estoy con Ícaro almorzando. Si vas a casa no digas nada. Tifa no sabe aún! Sé discreto. PD Te quiero y te veré más tarde". Quizás hubiera sido más cabal algo como "Tifa aún no sabe. Sé discreto", pero le causó emoción explayarse un poco en lo que su rubio hermano leería.

Cuando mandó el mensaje, no lo guardó y le devolvió su celular al bermejo.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

— Que no arruinara las cosas.

Ícaro le sonrió con dulzura y lo miró. Inconscientemente dirigió la vista al mentón del más pequeño… Las marcas de su agresión continuaban ahí, tan nítidas, tan acusadoras.

Llamó a la mesera para pagar la cuenta y se marcharon del lugar. Sentía que no estaba en paz quedándose demasiado tiempo quieto.

**oOo**

Si al principio Cloud se hubiese dado algo de prisa y hubiera dado vuelta en la esquina correcta, hubiera encontrado a Kadaj e Ícaro. No obstante, se demoró con sus conflictos internos, siguió derecho donde debía girar y dio vuelta donde ya había perdido completamente el rumbo. Vagó largo rato y se desesperó. Se sentía morir cada que daba vuelta en una esquina y no encontraba más que gente desconocida paseando; aunque el mismo Sephiroth hubiera estado entre dicha gente, no hubiese reparado en su presencia. Lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era la Marioneta de Jenova e Ícaro.

No podía volver a quedarse solo. No quería. El calor de Kadaj se había vuelto una adicción, cumplirle sus caprichos lo doblegaba y lo engrandecía a un tiempo, tenerlo cerca lo alejaba del frío y ver sus sonrisa le aceleraba el corazón.

Quería mucho a Kadaj.

"Lo quiero" pensó sincerándose "De verdad lo quiero".

Y justo antes de que su celular sonara, pensó también que si volvía verlo debería decirle seria y explícitamente lo maravilloso que le hacía sentir.

**oOo**

La Marioneta de Jenova e Ícaro Azor caminaban juntos por la calle despreocupadamente; mientras otros seres del mundo tenían conflictos y preocupaciones, temores y desdichas, ellos sólo caminaban uno junto al otro. Ya ni siquiera se acordaban del chocobo, de todas formas ya volvería algún día.

— Prométeme algo— dijo el más pequeño.

— Claro. ¿Qué?

— Que no vas a pelear con Cloud por todo esto. No le gritarás, no le vas a pegar ni lo vas a regañar.

— ¡Hey! Que no soy capaz de tanto… Es más, te diré algo: Ya ni siquiera trataré de regañarte a ti (ni volveré a portarme tan imbécil) y no es porque seas tan maduro como para evitarte el regaño y que por ti mismo entiendas que has hecho mal… No has hecho nada malo. Por eso no puedo regañarte.

— ¿Afirmas que no hice mal o nada más hablas en mi punto de vista y por eso me perdonas?— le dijo ese Kadaj suspicaz y agudo.

Ícaro lo miró un segundo, sin sonreír y sin expresión.

— Lo afirmo… Lo creo.

Pero mentía.

**oOo**

Se sintió muy bobo al leer el mensaje de Kadaj.

Él vuelto loco buscándolo, muerto de desesperación como nunca antes…y la Marioneta, tan maja, tan mona, almorzando con Ícaro y tramando mentiras contra Tifa.

Bueno, con la desvergüenza de Kadaj era de esperarse. Ya no debía seguir sorprendiéndolo y sacudiéndole el piso, sin embargo lo hacía. Cloud se preguntaba por qué y la única respuesta que se le ocurría era que había chispa entre ambos.

Una chispa eléctrica que le removía la mente y le hacía cosquillas en el estómago.

Como sea, al final se marchó a casa con un ritmo normal en el corazón; al llegar tuvo que darle una mala excusa a Tifa sobre su demora y finalmente se retiró a su habitación. Esperó que Kadaj e Ícaro llegaran, pero se tardaron pues iban caminando. Cuando un vendedor tocó a la puerta, Cloud se asomó a la ventana con la esperanza de que fueran ellos, mas rápidamente se desilusionó. Le parecía curioso cómo Kadaj lo mantenía en vilo.

"Es porque lo quiero" se reiteró a sí mismo; entonces recordó lo que había pensado sobre decírselo, demostrárselo. No obstante, ahora que la incertidumbre de volver a verlo no le tocaba, le parecía algo tan complicado de realizar. No podía abrir su corazón así sin más, siempre le resultaría difícil.

Se dirigió a su guardarropa y abrió un cajón, rebuscó hasta el fondo y sacó lo que guardaba ahí: El corazón de papel que Kadaj le regaló.

Se lo había dado con tanta simpleza y naturalidad que Cloud se avergonzaba de no poder devolverle el gesto… De no saber cómo.

Quería que fuera algo especial y diferente, que incluyera la frase "Te quiero mucho" pero que también la resaltara. En verdad deseaba hacer algo bueno por la Marioneta, que ésta se diera cuenta de que también él la valoraba.

Strife se tumbó en la cama, con la mirada al techo y respirando profundamente. Alzó el corazón ante su vista y apreció los dobleces bien marcados, la simetría de la figura, su color vivo y lo embobado que lo ponían todas esas cosas. Suspiró y se hizo ovillo mientras continuaba esperando que llegara Kadaj. El corazón lo acunó entre sus manos y lo abrazó contra su pecho. Se permitió cerrar los ojos creyendo que únicamente necesitaría de su oído para darse cuenta cuando la Marioneta llegara, pero estaba cansado y se quedó dormido.

**oOo**

Al despertar, Cloud se sintió desorientado. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Cuándo se quedó dormido? ¿Cuánto tiempo durmió? Y más importante: ¿por qué sentía las manos vacías, literalmente? Apretó los puños y luego tanteó su pecho y la cama en busca del corazón de Kadaj mientras abría los ojos.

— Awww… Pero si esto te lo regalé yo— pronunció una voz chillona.

El rubio se encontró con su hermano pequeño sentado en el piso, recargado en la cama; apenas veía su cabeza y sus manos alzadas frente a su cara en las que sostenía una hoja granate extendida pero llena de marcas de dobleces… Era, al parecer, su corazón completamente deshecho.

¿Eso era una señal? ¿Una indicación de algo?

— ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— preguntó el mayor. Estaba confundido y borboteando de desesperanza—. ¿Por qué lo deshiciste? — Y levantó medio cuerpo apoyándose en un codo.

— ¿Qué nunca lo abriste para ver lo que decía?

Kadaj alargó su brazo sin levantarse del suelo y le dio la hoja.

El rubio encontró, con letra diminuta y pulcra, en mayúsculas, un mensaje:

"PARA MI HERMANO CLOUD

DE KADAJ

TE QUIERO"

Se quedó atónito y se dio cuenta (un poco tarde) de que el corazón no era sólo una sencilla pieza de origami, sino también el sobre de una pequeña carta.

Al ver su expresión bobamente concentrada, Kadaj insistió:

— Nunca lo habías abierto…¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo iba a saber?— murmuró el más bajito, luego recordó todos sus temores de hacía rato y preguntó:—. ¿Aún es verdad…lo que dice el corazón?

— ¿Uh?

— ¿Aún…me quieres? ¿Y no te irás?

— ¿Por qué habría de irme? Me gusta estar aquí…y estar contigo.

— Kadaj… Yo…— susurró enternecido mirándolo.

Antes de que el menor lograra burlarse de su cara de tonto y del sonrojo que empezaba a brotarle, Cloud se arrastró sobre la cama hasta él, tomó su cabeza para girarla en una buena dirección y le llenó las mejillas de besos.

Strife, sin darse cuenta, estaba haciendo lo que le parecía tan complicado: Demostrar afecto.

Entretanto, ignorado por el momento y convertido en una simple hoja arrugada, el corazón cayó al suelo, se precipitó al vacío mientras la voz de Kadaj empezaba a llenar la habitación.

— ¡No! ¡Cloud, basta!— se quejó riendo, encantado por los pequeños besos que el otro le daba. Se le puso la piel de gallina al sentir el cabello de Cloud cosquilleándole en el cuello y se encogió sobre el piso tratando de huir.

Al escapar del alcance de Strife, éste sacó medio cuerpo fuera de la cama parar tomar al otro del torso y tratar de jalarlo de nuevo hacia arriba. Sin embargo, el menor tomó sus brazos y tendiéndose de golpe sobre el suelo, lo tiró de la cama.

Aún acostado boca arriba en el piso, Kadaj rió por la caída del otro. Le parecía bastante gracioso considerando se suponía era un héroe, un espadachín muy ágil, ex-mercenario, ex-Soldado y todo eso.

El rostro de Cloud se puso rojo.

"Es la segunda vez que me tira de la cama" pensó. Y por extraño que resultara, no se avergonzó demasiado y hasta continuó el juego. Se arrodilló junto a Kadaj y aprovechó su posición para hacerle cosquillas.

— ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Cloud, no!— pero continuó riendo. Se llevó los brazos al estómago para protegerse y elevó las rodillas. Tenía una expresión radiante, de niño, y sus carcajadas flotaban en todo el cuarto.

Strife no puso evitar sonreír con él, se le contagió y le alentó a continuar con las cosquillas.

Kadaj, desesperado (aunque también divertido) por el tacto de Cloud, se hizo ovillo y jadeó entre risas.

— ¡Ya…no!... ¡Quién iba a pensar que alguien como tú podía provocar tanta risa!— le dijo el de cabello plateado y lo miró. Sólo pudo apreciar la amplia sonrisa del rubio un segundo, pues éste se inclinó a besarle la mejilla.

No fuere por arruinar el momento, pero, cuando se separó, al rubio se le ocurrió escrutar el rostro condenadamente radiante de la Marioneta y ahí, resaltando entre la sonrisa del joven, su expresión de felicidad y sus ojos brillantes, estaban las marcas en su barbilla. Se le harían moretones con seguridad.

— ¿Qué te pasó ahí?— preguntó transformando su tono y su expresión en unos más severos.

A Kadaj le fastidió que no pudiera ostentar felicidad por más de dos minutos continuos. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él?

— Fue Ícaro— le respondió con simpleza, como si no tuviera nada de malo; pero al repartidor le costó creer y (hecho esto) le enfadó. Sin pedir más explicación, se apoyó en el borde de la cama para levantarse del suelo.

— ¿A dónde vas?— dijo la Marioneta, mas se hacía ya una idea—. ¡Entiende que estaba molesto por lo que vio!

— Eso no lo justifica— habló con seriedad e intentó dar un paso.

— ¡Maldición! ¡No es para tanto!— vociferó luego de sentarse en el suelo y alcanzar la muñeca del mayor—. ¡No te atrevas a irte!

Cloud intentó recuperar su muñeca de un tirón, pero Kadaj (que lo sujetaba con ambas manos) apoyó la espalda en la cama y encogió el cuerpo visiblemente indispuesto a dejarlo. Ambos tenían un muro sólido alrededor de ellos.

— Vamos, suéltame, Kadaj. No voy a permitir que Ícaro…

— ¿No vas a permitir exactamente qué?— le interrumpió—. ¡Ya pasó, Cloud! ¡E Ícaro se disculpó!

— Pero… Yo…— comenzó el mayor, ahora algo dubitativo. Era cierto, ya había sucedido, ya estaba en la historia. Cielos, el pasado siempre era su punto flaco.

Aprovechando el momento de duda, Kadaj liberó su muñeca y de improvisto dirigió sus manos hasta las corvas del otro. Enterró los dedos ahí tanto como pudo y jaló en dirección suya provocando que el mayor cayera de bruces. Teniéndolo al frente y aturdido aún por la jugada sucia, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo aprisionó de nuevo. Cuando Cloud trató de hablar y de separarse, el menor lo apretó con fuerza y pasó una pierna por su cintura para darle un ápice menos de movimiento… También le daría ideas cuando llegara la noche.

— ¿Sabes qué más me dijo Ícaro? ¡Que lo nuestro estaba bien! ¡Que no iba a regañarme ni a pelear contigo! Lo acepta… ¡y no lo arruines yendo a reñirle porque no hay nada qué reñir!— vociferó terminante.

— Kadaj— susurró el mayor. Sentía el cabello de la Marioneta en su oído y la asfixia que le provocaban sus brazos.

— ¡No voy a escucharte!— rugió con voz potente y aumentó la fuerza del agarre consiguiendo un jadeo por parte del rubio—. Primero escúchame tú a mí. ¡No lo arruines! No tratar de arreglar algo que no está mal. ¡Todo está bien! Ya no tienes que preocuparte por Ícaro, no dará problemas… Al menos _él_ no los dará.

"Uno menos… Falta el resto del mundo solamente" caviló Strife con mal humor.

Como leyendo su pensamiento, Kadaj aflojó el agarré y suavizó la voz para reconfortarlo: — No peleen… De todos los que conozco, no ustedes dos, por favor.

Cloud suspiró y probó suerte para separarse del menor, éste sólo le permitió alejarse lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos.

— Prométeme que no vas a iniciar ninguna pelea.

El rubio barman evadió la mirada, dirigiéndola casualmente hacia la hoja de papel tirada en el piso. Tardó un poco en contestar, pero el final lo hizo con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Sólo si tú prometes volver a armar el corazón.

— Claro, tonto.

Y esta vez lo soltó luego de un fugaz beso.

**oOo **Más tarde **oOo**

Genial, ya no tendrían que esconderse de Ícaro (por supuesto tampoco se devorarían a besos frente a él). Y no es que Cloud no le creyera a Kadaj, pero debía entrar en la boca del lobo…

Buscó al bermejo con la intención de hablar con él. Se sentía valiente y extrañamente decidido a soportar las miradas duras que seguro le dirigiría Azor.

También se sentía como un colegial pidiéndole permiso al padre de la pretendida.

— _Gracias al Cielo. _— El murmullo distante provenía de la sala, lugar al que se encaminó Cloud—. _No… Es que suele hacerlo esporádicamente, muy… No… Gracias, sí… Hasta luego._

Hubo un _beep_ y un suspiro de alivio.

— El chocobo ha regresado— le dijo Ícaro a Cloud cuando lo vio llegar.

— Qué bueno— respondió el rubio, por compromiso, pues no iba a hablar sobre el chocobo. Se aclaró la garganta y apretó los labios durante un segundo.

— Humm… Sobre Kadaj… Yo…

Ícaro lo miró levantando una ceja, no muy complacido por el tópico que Strife elegía.

— Sé que lo de esta mañana te molestó… Lo siento y quiero saber si…— pero se interrumpió cuando el bermejo le mostró la palma de la mano para que parara (y más valía callar a tiempo que meter la pata).

— Cloud, no tienes que hacer esto. Está bien. Lo único que te pido es que cuides a Kadaj.

Nimia tarea, porque "Cuidarlo" sólo incluía: complacerlo, darle cariño, cumplirle caprichos, hacerlo feliz, enseñarle, vigilarle y no herirlo. Como sea, Cloud asintió.

— Cuídalo y siempre te va corresponder— le dijo con voz apagada y una sonrisa amarga.

**oOo **POV de Ícaro** oOo**

Al final cayó la noche y con ella venía la idea de que debería recostarme en una cama y convivir con mi cabeza más tiempo del que podría aguantar. Durante el día pude distraerme y estar alejado de mí mismo… No ser yo… No estar ahí en realidad. La gente que me rodea me ayudó a eso, pero en la noche (aunque tuviera a Kadaj a mi lado) no se hallaba ahí más que mi cabeza, mis pensamientos y mis mentiras. Eso me hizo volver a ser yo y reconectó mis escrúpulos, que se habían ido al carajo cuando vi a Cloud besuqueando a Kadaj; cierto que habían vuelto cuando me di cuenta de lo imbécil que me estaba portando con el chico, pero por el resto del día se esfumaron… Bueno, hasta la noche.

¿Sabes lo terrible que me sentí? Hundido en la oscuridad y mirando al techo reparaba en que le mentí a Kadaj, a Cloud, a Tifa, a mí mismo y a Dios. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ruin y tan falso como para no decir la verdad? Me sentía hueco por dentro. ¡Yo, que me considero tan sincero! ¡Que pasé todo el día diciendo sandeces! ¡Que en vez de pensar con el corazón lo hacía con una mente sin escrúpulos! ¿Cómo no iba a sentirme mal?

Pasada la media noche, todavía sin dormir nada, me levanté y fui al piso de abajo. Kadaj parecía dormir cuando me marché, y así se quedó. Me acompañaba mi sombra y mis pesares únicamente.

Me senté en el último escalón, me eché el cabello hacia atrás y luego de un momento fui a parar al sillón. Tampoco ahí me encontré a gusto; siguió la cocina, donde estuve unos segundos parado más allá del umbral. Iba a sentarme en una silla, a la mesa, y luego me di cuenta de que no tenía caso. ¿No era obvio a dónde quería ir? ¿Por qué jugaba al tonto conmigo mismo? Entré el bar de una buena vez con la idea de un trago en la mente. Pero cuando vi el licor, toda la carga del día se me echó encima con furia.

Un trago, ¡bah! Y según yo ya estaba pensando. ¡No lo hacía! Quizás los escrúpulos volvieron a largarse, a lo mejor sólo pretendieron regresar y mientras sólo me molestaban y me hacían sentir mal. Porque, como sea, yo prácticamente había dejado de beber tanto por Kadaj. ¡Sólo por él! Nunca fue por mí.

Sin embargo, el sólo aroma del bar me hizo olvidarme un poco de Kadaj. Me aproximé a la barra, pensando que si el dulce olor de la bebida fermentada podía hacer eso, ¿qué maravilloso milagro no podría concederme un trago?

En otra ocasión no me hubiera fiado de esa idea porque en base a ella acabaría muy, muy borracho. Cuando estás triste o deprimido, el alcohol alcanza tu máximo mucho antes de que te des cuenta. Un trago no me haría bien; en el estado anímico en que me encontraba, me pondría peor.

Aún así decidí continuar y dejar de lado mi sentido común. Si Kadaj estaba creciendo, si mi vida cambiaba y si un ex-Soldado se convertía en un maldito asalta-cunas, ¿por qué no podía el sentido común quedarse quietecito, esperanto a la entrada del bar? Y ahí lo dejé, haciendo compañía a los escrúpulos quizás. Pero mi sombra me siguió, y en ella iban pegadas mis mentiras.

¿Por qué me atormentaba tanto, después de todo? Eran mentiras blancas y se supone que esas no dañan ni se hacen con mala intención. Bueno, quizás porque igualmente las mentiras de mi padre habían sido _blancas_: Le decía a mamá que la amaba y con eso no mataba a nadie aunque no fuese verdad y se acostara con alguien más a sus espaldas; me decía que quería a Danny igual como yo y mamá lo queríamos, pero en el fondo era claro que los animales lo reventaban, y fingir que no hacía las cosas más simples. Las mentiras blancas nos hicieron felices un tiempo.

Sólo por un tiempo.

Pasé al otro lado de la barra y agarré por el cuello una botella abierta de tequila. La zarandeé un poco viendo hasta donde llegaba el contenido (acaso un cuarto), deseando que fuese el cuello de una persona en particular.

Busqué un vaso y traté de llenarlo entretanto me dedicaba a ver cómo caía el tequila dentro de él. Me quemaba por dentro oler su aroma y ver su color. La sed se hizo un hueco entre mis sensaciones y no pude dejar que el vaso se llenara más. Esa noche fui muy débil; Kadaj bajaba mis pocas defensas y ya no quería seguir pensando en él. Fui egoísta también, deseaba olvidarlo para no sentirme mal.

Di un trago al ardiente tequila, ansioso por que pronto las cosas perdieran las líneas que las delimitaban, que mis recuerdos de ese día desaparecieran y que el licor se llevara toda mi fuerza y me dejara descansar.

Miré la botella sobre la barra (aun conservaba algo de contenido) y vagamente pensé en que debería pagársela a Tifa. Mañana lo haría, de momento, la cuestión sólo logró hacerme sonreír.

Por el resto de esa noche ya no volvería siquiera a intentar sonreír. Borracho, no pude más que llorar.

**oOo **Fin del POV **oOo**

Un poco adormilado, Kadaj reparó en la falta de calor. Creyó que ambos estaban en los extremos de la cama, pero cuando lo buscó se dio cuenta de que el lugar de Ícaro estaba frío y vacío.

"Quizás fue el baño".

Pasados 10 minutos, la idea ya no le convenció.

"A lo mejor él y Tifa están…" mas no acabó el pensamiento por la sensación de calor que trepó a sus mejillas. Hey, que pareciera y se comportara como un crío no significaba que lo fuera del todo. Tenía bastantes nociones sobre el sexo, e imaginar que Tifa a Ícaro estaban haciéndolo le causó un sonrojo muy fuerte. Se preguntó cómo sería el sexo entre dos hombres, pero ya que esos tópicos no despertaban aún mucha curiosidad en él, volvió a concentrarse únicamente en el bermejo alto.

Lo buscó sin hacer ruido o tocar puertas, convencido de que lo encontraría y habría una explicación sencilla a su ausencia. Fue a dar hasta la cocina y notó la puerta del bar entornada. Le dio mala espina, pero de todas formas entró.

A pesar de la oscuridad, vio claramente a un hombre derrotado, sentado en uno de los bancos, con los brazos y la cara sobre la barra. La botella vacía y el vaso volcado junto a su codo delataban su estado.

— ¿Ícaro?

El aludido ni siquiera se movió.

Kadaj se acercó. Le resultaba muy extraño ver a Ícaro así, mas trató de dialogar con él. En realidad, por regla general, era un ebrio muy razonable.

— ¿Te bebiste toda esta botella?— le preguntó el menor, sorprendido.

— Puede— respondió con la voz afectada, arrastrando las letras—. O a lo mejor me bebí el mundo.

— ¡Pero si estás más ebrio que…!— No supo con qué hacer la comparación, la dejó así y le puso una mano al otro sobre el hombro—. Vamos. Deberías estar en la cama y dormido.

— Suéltame— espetó el bermejo.

Kadaj arrugó la frente sin soltarlo; por algo era una lapa.

— Vamos, ponte de pie. No te dejaré aquí.

— Quizás deberías… No creo que…que quieras dormir junto a mí después de todo lo que hice hoy.

— ¡Pero de qué hablas! No hay nada de malo en lo que hiciste hoy.

Ícaro levantó la cabeza de la barra y miró con gesto triste el otro. Trató de erguirse, para lo cual tuvo que mantener un brazo apoyado en el borde de la barra para no perder el equilibrio. Se veía cansado, como si en verdad hubiera bebido toda la botella de tequila y a Kadaj le preocupó mucho verlo así.

— Cariño… Hice algo muy malo… Te mentí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sobre qué?

— Lo que hablamos… Lo que te dije que estaba bien… Para mí no lo está.

— No. ¡No mentiste!— gritó el joven, indispuesto a darle crédito—. Cuando mientes, te ríes, Ícaro.

— ¿Cómo iba a reírme con algo así?— le dijo mientras su voz se quebraba—. Sales con un hombre mayor que tú, dejas que te bese y te toque. Al final del día vuelves a casa como si nada y…y…¡y yo no me doy por enterado! ¿A ti te parece de risa?... A mí se me hace que es para…sentir pena por mí. Por mí… No te controlo… No puedo. Estás creciendo.

— Ícaro, ¡basta! Estás borracho, no piensas bien.

Trató de detenerlo porque, aunque lo que decía era verdad, lastimaba. Lo escuchaba pronunciar cada palabra y detrás del tono producto del licor, había algo sollozante que le quebraba la voz. Y en sus ojos húmedos había una clase de tristeza que la Marioneta no conocía.

— ¡Basta, tú!... Y mírate por un segundo… La mitad de las mujeres que se han acostado conmigo estarían contentas de tenerte. ¿Y tú qué prefieres? Un hombre… Uno que no te merece.

— Quien me quiera lo suficiente me merece. Y en este momento tú no pareces hacerlo. Te estás comportando como un idiota.

— No digas que no te quiero… Te amo y lo sabes.

— ¡Entonces olvida todas esas tonterías que estás diciendo!— exigió la Marioneta—. No quiero creerlas y no creo en ti… ¡No eres tú! Creo en lo que escuché esta mañana.

Ícaro no soportó y Kadaj vio una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla.

— ¿Ya ves? Ni siquiera he podido quitarte lo terco.

La Marioneta no prestó atención a su comentario. La lágrima en su rostro era más inverosímil y atrayente.

"¿Cuándo lo he visto llorar antes?" se preguntó el joven sintiendo la alarma serpentear por su cuerpo. Gruñó y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¡Basta, basta, basta! ¡No voy a escuchar una palabra más! ¡Y…!— Lo siguiente iba también a gritarlo, pero se lo pensó mejor y bajó el tono:— No llores. Tú siempre me dices que mañana será un día mejor, ahora me toca a mí: Mañana va ser un día mucho, mucho mejor— afirmó terminante—. Y aunque yo siga con Cloud tu mundo no se va a acabar. ¡Es más! Eres mi familia y si yo soy feliz tú también, ¡y yo soy muy feliz con Cloud a mi lado! Así que más te vale que cuando estés sobrio te sientas feliz por mí. ¿Escuchaste, Azor? Vamos, ahora levántate.

Normalmente no le hubiera hablado en el tono en que lo hizo (e Ícaro no lo hubiera dejado) pero el bermejo estaba derrotado y a Kadaj no le importaba cruzar la línea con tal de alejarlo del bar y llevarlo a la habitación. Además, estaba harto de sus tonterías y no pensaba dejarlo hablar más.

A su vez, Ícaro no renegó demasiado; como fuere, ya le había confesado que mintió. Se sentía un poco más limpio. Fue obediente y se puso de pie. Kadaj, que le prestó algo de apoyo, pudo apreciar su aliento a alcohol, el temblor de sus manos, lo flojo de sus piernas y el rastro húmedo en su mejilla de aquella lágrima.

La Marioneta nunca lo sabría, pero Ícaro había llorado mucho esa noche, antes de que él llegara, antes de que se acabara la botella, sobre esa misma barra.

Tambaleándose ambos —Ícaro por su estado etílico y Kadaj por el peso del mayor— salieron del bar. Mientras subían las escaleras muy lentamente, paso a paso, el bermejo alto murmuró:

— ¿Soy un mal padre?

Kadaj contestó igual en un murmullo y sonrió.

**oOo**

Cuando el bermejo se tumbó en la cama, Kadaj lo cubrió y le besó la frente. Luego fue al bar, lavó el vaso y lo guardó, la botella la tiró en el bote de la cocina (a primera hora mañana sacaría la basura) y limpió la barra; encontró ahí un rastro húmedo: Las lágrimas del bermejo, pero creyó que era tequila y limpió sin cuidado; puso el banco en su lugar y cuando estuvo seguro de que todo estaba impecable, volvió al piso de arriba y habló con un Ícaro vencido por el alcohol y el cansancio.

— A lo mejor esto no te va a gustar, pero…me voy a dormir con Cloud por hoy. Ya sabes… Es que no eres tú y no quiero dormir con un extraño. Buenas noches— y por segunda vez le besó la frente antes de irse.

**oOo**

A Strife lo despertó el peso de su hermano al entrar a la cama. Se sobresaltó un poco (mala costumbre) y en un segundo olvidó enteramente lo que había estado soñando, y vaya que fue un sueño entretenido. Más tarde, cuando tratara de recordar qué soñó esa noche, sólo tendría la vaga idea de que se relacionaba con Kadaj.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es?— preguntó el rubio adormilado.

— Calla y duérmete— espetó en voz baja mientras aún se acomodaba entre las mantas.

Por inercia, Cloud se movió a un lado, dándole espacio. No le abrazó ni mucho menos, sólo buscaron compartir el lugar en armonía como lo habían hecho tantas veces antes.

— No volviste a armar el corazón— le dijo el mayor luego de un rato de silencio.

— Lo olvidé… Mañana— contestó Kadaj con apatía. Ni por un segundo se le ocurrió mencionar lo de Ícaro; quería dormir y, además, ellos dos tenían secretos que Tifa o el bermejo no sabían, ¿por qué no podía tener secretos con Ícaro y sólo con Ícaro, que ni el resto del mundo o siquiera Cloud pudieran saber?

Así que no dijo nada.

Por su parte, a Cloud le parecía de lo más raro que Kadaj lo visitara ese día de la semana a esa hora, pero considerando lo que pasó a media mañana, se hallaba muy agradecido de la incursión nocturna de la Marioneta. Por ello decidió no preguntar y limitarse a estar complacido con su presencia. Le reconfortaba mucho ya que en el día llegó a considerarlo (exageradamente) perdido.

Y a todo esto…¿cómo iba a demostrarle que lo quería, que lo apreciaba? Todavía no lo tenía claro. En realidad estaba en blanco. Él, por sí solo, podría tardar días o semanas pensando en la manera porque no tenía cabeza para esas cosas. Si tan solo pudiera preguntar a alguien…

**oOo**

A la mañana siguiente Cloud despertó solo. Era una sensación rara pero familiar a un tiempo: El vacío, la falta de su lapa.

Por otro lado y haciendo contraste, Ícaro fue despertado y no amaneció solo. Eso sí: Le dolía la cabeza, pero Kadaj ya estaba ahí con un vaso de agua y una pastilla.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Temprano. Tómate esto.

La Marioneta se sentó al borde de la cama mientras el bermejo se tomaba el agua y la pastilla. Lo veía y lo reconocía tan fácilmente; sus gestos, su mirada y su voz eran los de siempre.

— Nunca te lo he dicho— mencionó el menor— pero no me gusta que bebas… No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Ícaro apuró el trago y apartó el vaso de su boca.

— Escucha, Kadaj… Su hubo algo que dije y que te molestara, lo siento mucho.

— ¿Molestarme? ¡Pero qué tontería! Las cosas que dijiste anoche…

— Lo que dije anoche— interrumpió el bermejo— no lo recuerdo bien. Por eso me disculpo. Sé que cuando bebo demasiado no soy yo y digo cosas que normalmente ni siquiera pensaría, por eso… Perdón.

Kadaj, aunque algo incrédulo, sonrió. Ícaro no recordaba bien… Qué conveniente.

— No hay problema. No dijiste nada malo.

— Genial.

— Oye, ¿cuánto bebiste anoche?

— No sé… Pero de todas formas tendría que pagárselo a Tifa. Cielo Santo, ¿cómo se lo voy a explicar?— se preguntó con voz desesperanzada—. Soy su empleado. ¿Cómo seguirá confiando en mí luego de que se lo diga?

— No te preocupes. Le diré que yo rompí la botella por accidente y de todas formas se la pagamos.

Kadaj le mostró una sonrisa amplia y optimista que al bermejo asustó, pero, más que nada, reconfortó.

— ¿Mentirías por mí?

— ¡Claro!— contestó el de cabello plateado.

De acuerdo, mentir es malo, ¡pero al demonio! Defender a la familia es más importante y está más allá de la rígida ética y del inquebrantable postulado de que No se debe Mentir.

Ícaro le sonrió la menor. De verdad Kadaj estaba creciendo y a la larga quizás tendría que acostumbrarse, al principio quizás sólo sería la idea de que _debía aceptarlo_ (al igual que debía aceptar su relación con Cloud) pero, inevitablemente, luego se convertiría en algo genuino porque es el orden natural de las cosas.

Lo aceptaría porque lo amaba.

**oOo Continuará oOo**

**Notas.-** Por si no lo conoces, el dicho completo es "Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad".

Siguiente: "**Trato y regalo**".

**Galdor**


	19. Trato y regalo

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **19**.- **Trato y regalo**

Ícaro hizo su mejor esfuerzo por disimular la resaca frente a Tifa, lo cual en esencia iba a ser muy difícil considerando que tendría que ayudar en el Servicio de Mensajería y seguro eso iba a sentarle fatal.

Como sea, tendría que esforzarse.

Bajó a desayunar con el mejor ánimo que podía permitirse y en la cocina halló a Tifa y a los niños comiendo cereal; no le preguntó con excepcional interés cómo había dormido ni le revolvió el pelo a Marlene para luego dedicarle una enorme y boba sonrisa a Tifa, cosa que la morena notó de inmediato.

— ¿Te pasa algo? ¿No dormiste bien?— preguntó ella.

— Yo…— habló el bermejo alargando la palabra entretanto abría el refrigerador. No tenía idea de qué le diría.

— No. No durmió bien— pronunció la voz de Kadaj aún antes de llegar a la cocina—. Le dolía la cabeza.

— Eso— murmuró el bermejo y sacó la leche del refrigerador.

— ¿Quieres una aspirina o algo?— preguntó la morena.

— No, linda. Estoy bien.

Los niños acabaron su cereal. Denzel fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa y luego Marlene lo siguió corriendo para que no la dejara atrás.

— Lávense los dientes antes de irse a la escuela— les gritó la morena. Sólo escuchó un "¡Sí!" por parte de Marlene desde la sala. La mujer hizo el ademán de ir a seguirlos pero se detuvo.

— Marlene dice que escuchó ruidos anoche. ¿Ustedes no oyeren algo?— comentó la morena.

Ícaro abrió la boca sin que ninguna palabra saliera de ella; a lo máximo pudo negar imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

— Yo no— contestó Kadaj con naturalidad. Al bermejo le daban escalofríos sus dotes para mentir.

Tifa se marchó sin insistir mucho (ni ella se había dado cuenta de los ruidos porque su habitación estaba hasta el fondo del pasillo) y fue a ver que los niños se lavaran los dientes para luego mandarlos al colegio. Cuando se hubo ido, Ícaro suspiró de alivio. Luego se preparó un café (aunque no haría más que darle un sorbo), buscó galletas en la alacena y se sentó a comer.

— ¿Qué vas a desayunar?— le preguntó al menor.

— Hum… No sé— contestó entretanto tenía la cabeza metida en el refrigerador. Pensó en waffles pero no encontraba todas las cosas; luego le apeteció un café por el olor del que Ícaro se preparó, pero tendría que poner a calentar el agua; después vio la mayonesa y el tomate y se le ocurrió que podría prepararse un sándwich pero no había jamón, vio las sobras de la comida de ayer y pensó en calentarlas, aunque sólo quería algo ligero. Al final suspiró, cerró el refrigerador y se sentó al lado del bermejo para robarle galletas. A esas alturas, Ícaro ya había visto el periódico junto al servilletero y lo estaba hojeando distraídamente hasta que encontró un artículo sobre la lluvia de estrellas y empezó a leerlo. Entonces, una fecha llamó su atención.

— Mira, Kadaj. Hay lluvia de estrellas en tu cumpleaños.

El de cabello Luna casi se atraganta con la galleta que estaba comiendo. ¿Cuál cumpleaños? ¿Cómo que SU cumpleaños? Él no tenía memorias de eso, no sabía su edad y menos su fecha de nacimiento.

— ¿Mi…cumpleaños? ¿De qué hablas?

— Faltan dos semanas y media— precisó señalando la fecha en el periódico.

Kadaj se acercó a ver. Leyó la fecha y al no poder procesarla recorrió con la vista toda la nota de 7 párrafos, escrutó la foto de al lado y volvió a la fecha. Después, meneó la cabeza.

— No. No entiendo— y le dirigió al bermejo una mirada entre boba y triste, un gesto de inocencia completamente real y palpable.

El mayor sonrió pensando "Este es el crío que me gusta ver" y atrapó con fuerza su mejilla derecha entre sus dedos.

— ¡_Aiiii_!— chilló acentuando ese gesto de niño.

Ícaro lo soltó y rió.

— Tu cumpleaños, lindo… ¡La fecha en la que nos conocimos!... Bueno, al menos para mí, ése es tu cumpleaños.

— ¿De verdad ya casi es un año de eso?— preguntó el joven frotándose la dolorida mejilla con cariño.

— Claro. Y justo el día que hay lluvia de estrellas. Bonita coincidencia, ¿eh?— reiteró volviendo a señalar en el periódico.

La Marioneta no replicó y observó de nuevo el artículo, sin embargo, pensaba en otras cosas. Un año de conocerse, más de 360 días de ser amigos y estar juntos, meses enteros de convivencia que en realidad no parecían tan largos como para haberlos unido tanto.

— ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?— pidió opinión Kadaj.

Antes de contestar, Ícaro le enseñó los dientes.

— 14— dijo con un descaro jocoso.

— ¡No juegues! ¿Cómo podría tener 14? Hablo en serio.

— Hey, está bien. Quizás unos 16, 17 tal vez.

— Siempre he pensado que soy mayor. ¿No crees que podría tener unos 20, 21?

— ¿Bromeas?— le dijo riendo—. ¿Qué te hace creer que eres _tan grande_?

— Bueno, no sé. Pero 14 años no tengo.

— Para mí sí— y le pasó un brazo por el cuello, lo atrajo y le besó la sien. Era una forma amable de manifestarle que esa conversación no iba a terminar en consenso y era mejor acabarla ya.

Durante un rato cada uno volvió a lo que estaba haciendo —Kadaj comer galletas e Ícaro, leer el periódico— hasta que escucharon pasos. Ambos pensaron que era Tifa quien regresaba y no dirigieron la mirada hacia la puerta, pero el silencio posterior a los pasos hizo que Kadaj elevara la vista.

Era Cloud; estaba parado justo en el umbral y su indecisión sobre entrar o no era notoria. Después de todo, sería de lo más incómodo estar ellos tres juntos, _encerrados_ en una cocina claustrofóbica (o al menos eso le parecía a él en ese momento).

A pesar de ello, la sonrisa melosa que Kadaj le dedicó lo obligó a entrar. Se dirigió al refrigerador a tomar algo y se iría en el acto; así, sencillo, sin heridos ni muertos. No tenía intención de dar los buenos días a la Marioneta de una manera muy especial o siquiera mirarla con interés. ¿Para qué arriesgarse?

Pero justo entonces, cuando él se encontraba aún insufriblemente lejos del refrigerador (metro y medio) Ícaro decidió levantar la mirada del periódico y dirigirla justamente al único rubio en la habitación. Lo escrutó durante segundo enteros sin disimular, estudiando sus actos y reacciones con atención. Especialmente depositaba su interés en los ojos de Strife. ¿Hacia dónde miraba Cloud? Más le valía que no fuera hacia Kadaj.

El rubio evitó el contacto visual con cualquiera de los dos y tragó saliva. Inclusive dándoles la espalda, de frente al refrigerador, pudo sentir la mirada de Ícaro.

"Quizás estoy algo paranoico" pero luego de dar con un jugo de uva y girarse, alcanzó a ver de reojo que el bermejo alto aún lo observaba. No estuvo seguro, pero creyó escuchar que Kadaj le daba un codazo (o similar) luego de haberse ido él.

Como sea, suspiró de alivio al estar fuera de la cocina. Podría llegar a ser beneficioso que Ícaro supiera todo lo que pasaba entre él y Kadaj, pero, de momento, lo único que obtenía con eso era bochorno, bochorno y más bochorno.

Siguió pensando en eso mientras se tomaba el jugo y subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea descabellada, un tanto suicida y con tintes de factibilidad: Él, Cloud, quería decirle a Kadaj que era especial aunque no sabía cómo. ¿Quién sabía entonces? ¿Quién conocía a Kadaj mejor que nadie?: Ícaro Azor. Y si el rubio le pedía ayuda, seguro Ícaro sabría cómo resolver el pequeño dilema de cómo decirle a la Marioneta de Jenova "Te quiero" y hacerla sentir querida. En todo ello radicaba lo factible, pero lo suicida y lo descabellado estaba en el hecho de pedirlo, de armarse de valor luego de la forma en que el bermejo lo miró, de que éste no sólo supiera a respuesta sino que la compartiera con Cloud. Ahí estaba el problema.

De momento, relegó esa opción a segundo término. Creyó que aún no estaba tan desesperado y que podría tratar de arreglárselas solo; además, para eso tenía su corazón deshecho… Al llegar el momento adecuado (es decir, Kadaj sin Ícaro) abordó a la Marioneta y la llevó a su habitación para que rehiciera el corazón.

— Oh, eso. Me había olvidado— le dijo Kadaj.

Cuando estuvieron en el cuarto de Cloud, la Marioneta se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto al buró, y apoyándose en éste hizo de nuevo cada doblez.

Durante algunos segundos, al principio, Cloud sólo lo miró, pero después se sentó a su lado…muy cerca. La Marioneta no se inmutó ante ello y siguió como si nada hasta que el rubio acercó su rostro lentamente al de él y le besó la mejilla. La Marioneta sonrió complacida por el gesto y se le escapó una risita traviesa, pero continuó doblando papel. Cloud le pasó un brazo por la cintura, lo besó de nuevo trazando una ruta hasta su oído y atrapó su lóbulo (además de unos hilillos plateados) entre sus labios.

— Basta… La puerta está abierta. Pueden vernos— protestó sin mucho ánimo y sin siquiera dejar su tarea. Obviamente no se paró a cerrar la puerta y mucho menos volvió a protestar.

Cloud apartó su cabello plateado y le hizo cosquillas en la sien con el suyo; lamió su lóbulo, memorizándolo como había llegado a hacer con su boca y su lengua. Se mantuvo así un rato (mientras el otro acababa con el corazón), palpando su cintura a cada segundo y variando el ritmo de los besos sobre su oído. Cuando se detuvo, dejó su boca suspendida a un milímetro de la piel húmeda y murmuró:

— Te quiero.

En verdad se lo había dicho un par de veces antes, pero nunca tan claramente y sin que Kadaj fuera el primero en decir la frase ganadora, por lo que a la Marioneta le extrañó un poco esa actitud del barman.

— ¿En serio?— musitó sin siquiera darse cuenta de su propia voz y se giró para ver al rubio de frente.

Kadaj tenía esa expresión ávida y hasta cierto punto aniñada que cautivaba a Strife. Éste puso ambas manos en sus costados y le respondió con voz grave pero insegura.

— Sí…y ojala me dijeras cómo puedo demostrártelo.

Ése era su gancho, el anzuelo que había decido usar para ver si Kadaj picaba; era algo directo pero también sutil (no le estaba preguntando que le gustaría más: Una tarjeta o un muñeco de felpa) y Kadaj podía o no tomárselo en serio. Si lo consideraba seriamente y le decía que le consiguiera un conejo gigante, Cloud lo haría, le regalaría uno de sus cabellos o su cuerpo entero si el otro lo demandaba, buscaría por todo el mundo lo que le pidiera, dormiría con él cada noche o lo llevaría a hacer entregas cada día si era lo que deseaba.

Sin embargo, Kadaj no picó el anzuelo. Estaba demasiado a gusto con el yermo y llano "Te quiero" como para querer ponerle adornos.

— Sólo dime más seguido que me quieres— habló sonriendo y se abrazó a él.

Cloud suspiró resignado, no iba a insistirle pero sí a buscar la manera de demostrarle su cariño porque sentía que se lo debía: Kadaj le había enseñado a querer de una manera distinta, una que no podía practicar con nadie más, le había abierto la mente, había participado (sin saberlo) en algunas fantasías burdas y acaloradas donde sólo estaban ellos dos, su compañía era incondicional, lo alegraba y lo hacía ver el mundo de una forma diferente, mejor… Le debía mucho, lo quería mucho.

Y tendría que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande por buscar la mejor manera de complacerlo. Si iba a arriesgarse a regalarle algo lindo tendría que ser el regalo correcto.

Le pediría ayuda a Ícaro.

**oOo** Rato más tarde **oOo**

El bermejo alto se encontraba en la barra del bar ('mostrador del servicio de mensajería' a esa hora) revisando las direcciones de unos paquetes y a punto de salir a hacer entregas. Kadaj llegó buscándolo. Quería saber cómo se encontraba de su resaca.

— ¿Vas a trabajar?

— Claro— respondió, aunque no muy animado.

— ¿Y estarás bien?

— Digamos que no soy el primero en el mundo que va a trabajar con resaca y sobrevive, ¿vale?

El comentario le arrancó a Kadaj una sonrisa fresca, mas se apagó por el lugar en el que estaban: Un bar. Si no le gustaban esos lugares desde siempre, menos simpatía le inspiraban desde esa madrugada por lo que pasó con Ícaro. Cuando iba a marcharse, el mayor lo detuvo.

— Oye, espera. Un beso… Es de la suerte.— Y se agachó un poco dejando la mejilla a la altura justa para Kadaj. El joven no se reusó a besarlo; al contrario, se mostró feliz de hacerlo porque eso demostraba que su relación con Cloud no deterioraba la que tenía con Ícaro. No, seguían siendo muy unidos.

Aproximó los labios al pómulo del mayor, quien en el último segundo se giró e interpuso su boca. A pesar de ello Kadaj le dio el beso, al cabo del cual le llamó "Tramposo" e Ícaro respondió con una sonrisa jocosa, lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio varios besos en la frente.

En eso, Cloud entró al bar. Se sintió incómodo por la escena —como si pudiera haber alguna en la que estuvieran ellos tres y no se implicara la vergüenza—. Como ya había cruzado el umbral y no podía retroceder sin ser notado y catalogado como sospechoso, siguió adelante. Trató de actuar natural y se encaminó tras la barra para buscar el primer paquete que pudiera hallar y salir a entregarlo lo más pronto posible, ahorrándose la escena de Ícaro de Kadaj portándose tiernos.

Por su parte, al bermejo no le intimidaba la presencia de Strife ahí. Al contrario, lo animaba. Abrazó a la Marioneta con más fuerza, le besó la mejilla y sopló en su cuello para hacerle cosquillas. Lo hacía a causa de una actitud posesiva y que decía a gritos incontrolables: "¿Ves esto en mis brazos, Cloud? ¡Es mío! Y tú nunca lo vas a poder tener como yo lo tengo". En cierta medida…era verdad.

Kadaj se rió por las cosquillas del más alto y al final éste lo soltó luego de un breve beso esquimal. La Marioneta se retiró del lugar no sin antes dirigir una mirada y una sonrosa al rubio barman. Éste se asombró de lo feliz que lo hacía Ícaro con gestos pequeños y espontáneos, de lo fácil que parecía hacerlo feliz.

— ¿Vas a salir a hacer entregas?— habló Azor rompiendo el silencio.

— Sí— contestó moviendo la cabeza—. ¿Tú?

— Ajá. El chocobo está afuera… Espero— le dijo con una sonrisa simpática.

Ícaro no podía comportarse muy grosero con él (ni con nadie, no aguantaba la tensión). Además, era el rubio que Kadaj quería y debía empezar a adaptarse a la idea.

— Bien. Ya me voy. Estaré en la zona este— avisó Ícaro.

— ¡No, espera!— le detuvo Cloud.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hay algo de mal con el este de la ciudad?

— No. Pero yo…

Un rubio apenado se acercó hasta el más alto y le habló en voz baja mientras evadía su mirada.

—… Yo… Quería pedirte algo, Ícaro.

"Ser condescendiente" pensó el bermejo ". Debo ser condescendiente con él".

— Dime. Lo que quieras.

— Hum… Tú conoces muy bien a Kadaj y…y yo quería regalarle algo— murmuró—…pero no tengo idea de qué. Esperaba que tú pudieras decirme.

¡Hela ahí! La petición más indirecta y vergonzosa en la vida de Cloud Strife. ¿No había sido tan difícil, eh? Bueno, él pensaba que en realidad sí. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y esperó por una negativa rotunda (que Ícaro no le dio).

EL bermejo iba a responderle simple y llanamente "Ropa" porque él siempre le regalaba eso, pero luego se acordó de que constantemente pedía un arma.

— Dale un arma, pero de juguete, para que no se lastime— respondió con humor y echó a andar rumbo a la puerta en grandes trancos. ¿Eso era todo lo que le quería preguntar? Qué nimiedad. No entendía su conflicto con una cosa tan mundana: dar un regalo. Al pasar junto al rubio le pegó palmadita en el hombro.

Cloud no respondió el gesto… Ni a ningún otro estímulo del medio. Por un instante hasta pareció haber perdido la capacidad de reacción. Pero, bueno, no la había perdido, más bien la frase de Ícaro la destrozó.

¿Darle un arma de juguete? ¿Qué significaba eso? Para el bermejo era una broma simplona; para Cloud, un doble sentido en el cual sobreentendió que Ícaro ya sabía de sus escapadas a entrenar. Eso lo dejó pasmado por unos segundos y sin tener una idea de qué responder; francamente, hasta le entró un poco de pánico… Su relación con Kadaj empezaba a ser del pleno y profundo dominio de un tercero. ¿Qué más sabría Azor? Cielo, eso lo asustaba mucho.

Ícaro tomaba la perilla de la puerta cuando Cloud logró reaccionar y lo detuvo llamándolo.

— Yo… Entonces, ¿ya lo sabes?

Azor paró en seco, sin embargo no se giró. Desconocía el significado de lo que el otro le decía, pero le daba la impresión de que no sonaba muy en regla… Sonaba a sacar verdad de mentira.

El bermejo permaneció en silencio un instante, de cara a la puerta y mordiéndose los labios para prevenir que su risa escapara, esperando paciente por si Cloud decía algo más específico y delator.

— La idea de que le enseñara a pelear fue suya, pero mi culpa fue aceptar. No debí hacerlo… Lo siento.— El rubio picó, se echó de cabeza a él mismo y a la Marioneta sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Ante ello, Ícaro sonrió; bendita su suerte puesto que de otra manera (por medio de Kadaj) jamás se hubiera enterado. Por fin se dio vuelta y su expresión animada confundió un poco al del otro. Debería estar molesto.

— Hey, no te disculpes. Está bien. Sé cómo es de terco Kadaj. Ahora…sólo dime bien cómo pasaron las cosas.— La sonrisa en él se ensanchó. Era su defecto: no poder mentir sin reír.

— ¿Qué tanto te contó Kadaj?— preguntó el apenado rubio.

— Je je, no mucho. Me lo dijo por accidente. En realidad, el pobre ni se dio cuenta— habló encogiéndose de hombros.

Cloud notó que en realidad era un apersona muy comprensiva y cándida, y no estaba enfadado a pesar de que era protector con Kadaj. Qué buena suerte la suya, ¿o no? Tragó saliva y apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea delgada. Luego comenzó a hablar.

**oOo **Segundo piso **oOo**

"…ojala me dijeras cómo puedo demostrártelo".

Kadaj se rió al recordar la frase de Cloud. Ya que lo pensaba bien le parecía rara, quizás innecesaria, aunque hubiera podido 'aprovechar' (léase 'abusar'). Mientras arreglaba la cama pensó en maneras en las cuales hubiera podido tomarle la palabra a Cloud.

"¿Por qué no le pedí un beso?" se reprochó como primera y hasta cierto punto inocente idea. No se daba cuenta totalmente del alcance de sus deseos en Cloud, de lo mucho que podía someterlo. De haberle pedido que repartiera mil besos por todo su cuerpo, el rubio lo habría hecho el instante. Claro que eso habría sido más bien un placer para él antes que un capricho que cumplirle a la Marioneta.

Acomodó las almohadas en su lugar y después se dispuso a doblar su ropa de dormir y la de Ícaro para guardarla. Al tiempo que lo hacía recordó su charla con el bermejo acerca de la seriedad de su relación con Strife y la palabra "Noviazgo" brotó de su mente como por arte de magia, tan nítida y llamativa que era imposible no notarla, tan agradable e impregnada de _ese_ sentido de pertenencia…mas logró que Kadaj se sintiera en demasía bobo.

¡Qué tonto! ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes pedirle a Cloud que fueran novios? Seguro él hubiera aceptado, le habría gustado la idea.

La Marioneta acabó de guardar la ropa y tomó su celular (que se hallaba en el buró junto a su lado de la cama) y se debatió entre mandar un mensaje o llamar a su rubio hermano. Cuando hubo decidido, convino también qué decirle. "¿Quieres que seamos novios?" fue la frase más acertada que pudo generar. Sin embargo, la palabra al final de la oración le hizo detenerse antes de marcar. Pronunció ambas sílabas en un murmullo, dándose cuenta de que provocaban cosquillas en su estómago y dibujaban la silueta de Cloud Strife en su mente.

Kadaj jamás había sido novio de nadie. Básicamente y en teoría sabía de qué se trataba el noviazgo, pero de eso a practicarlo había un mundo de diferencia, un mundo que para él estaba a oscuras.

Dejó el móvil sobre el buró, razonando que si iba a pedirle a Cloud que fuera su novio, al menos quería hacerlo de frente y de esa forma podría ver sus mejillas cubrirse de rubor y sus labios moverse al contestar que sí… Ah, porque él estaba seguro de que no se negaría. No tenía miedo al rechazo o a no ser correspondido por el barman.

**oOo **Más tarde** oOo**

Cloud dio vuelta en la esquina. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia la derecha y sintió el viento y la gravedad en su cuerpo. La motocicleta rugía debajo suyo, la gente caminaba por las calles y el mundo rotaba como cada día…pero el rubio no podía más que ignorar todo aquello, no sabía ni siquiera por qué daba vuelta en esa esquina o hacia dónde iba (sólo que se suponía debía entregar un recado). Básicamente estaba funcionando en automático; menos su mente, que esa daba vueltas una y otra vez a la frase que le había dicho Ícaro… A cada una de sus frases y sus palabras.

"Ok, hagamos un trato: Yo te digo exactamente qué regalarle a Kadaj e incluso en qué día, pero hay algo con lo que necesito que me ayudes y además le diremos que el regalo es de parte de ambos… Oh, y créeme, eso no te quitará mérito; digamos que más bien hará doblemente feliz a Kadaj".

Hacerlo feliz… Eso era lo que quería ya que iba muy de acuerdo a la ley del Talión. La Marioneta de Jenova lograba hacerlo feliz y Cloud quería ser recíproco. Simple.

Se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo (todavía actuando inconscientemente) y en una de las esquinas de ese crucero había una papelería. Sonrió al ver el papel de regalo en el escaparate y de nuevo revoloteó en su mente algo de lo que el bermejo alto le dijo: "De este sábado en dos semanas es su cumpleaños".

El gesto alegre en su rostro pálido se ensanchó y perduró por efímeros segundos, flotando en sus labios curvados; allende, aunque los goggles no ayudaban a dar crédito de ellos, sus ojos brillaban… Azules, cautivadores y tapizados de ilusión y felicidad genuinas, no de la indiferencia de siempre, no del gesto gélido de antaño.

Le parecía de lo más conveniente que Kadaj tuviera una fecha de cumpleaños ¡y próxima a celebrarse! En definitiva era un golpe de suerte, y no digamos que Strife se considerara alguien muy afortunado.

Encendió la luz verde y arrancó. Dos cuadras más adelante dejaría de actuar en automático y se daría cuenta de la realidad que lo rodeaba y de lo afortunado que era al estar en ella; por un segundo casi se pondría a reír de alegría a todo pulmón pero lo evitaría a riesgo de ser juzgado demente.

**oOo**

Ícaro también estaba contento. Más que nada era por costumbre (y ni la resaca podía arrebatarle ese aspecto de su personalidad). Le resultaba raro hacer negocios con Cloud, mas era lo que le tenía feliz. Después de todo, ambos saldrían beneficiados con su arreglo. Lo que el bermejo quería era ayuda para prepararle una pequeña celebración a la Marioneta de Jenova. No se trataba de nada rimbombante, por supuesto; no, sólo serían ellos 6 ahí en la casa, pero había que preparar comida, reglados y divulgar la noticia a los demás sin que el joven de cabello plata se diera cuenta.

De momento, sólo le había dicho a Strife y le hizo prometer que guardaría el secreto además de que debía ayudarle con lo demás. Ese había sido su trato y ahora tendrían que convivir más, cuestión que también resultaba beneficiosa para Ícaro: Si estaba con Cloud podría vigilarlo y asegurarse de que mantuviera sus manos y su lengua lejos de Kadaj. De hecho —con su reserva— creía que ello era lo más beneficioso de todo el trato. No podía evitar sentirse muy protector con el joven tomando en cuenta que era lo único que tenía (aparte del chocobo); y si bien era brusco con él, también era dulce de una manera muy particular.

Aunque…

Algo muy oculto dentro del bermejo parecía removerse con saña al pensar en todo eso… Él lo cuidaba, lo amaba y lo protegía…pero Cloud había estado enseñándole a pelear a escondidas. Ciertamente eso hacía que el bermejo dudara un _poquito_, no digamos que sintiera traicionado o el mártir, seguía confiando en Kadaj…pero se daba cuenta poco a poco de que estaba creciendo. Ya no era un crío…o tal vez nunca lo había sido. ¿Tal vez?

**oOo **4:32 PM **oOo**

La tarde de ese martes prometía ser de lo más normal.

Marlene estaba en la sala haciendo un dibujo sobre la mesita de centro y Kadaj llegó a hacerle compañía. Hasta cierto punto le generaba curiosidad si la niña haría una casita con techo rojo o café, si la acompañaría con un árbol de manzanas o de naranjas o si pondría el cielo despejado o con nubes. Además, la presencia de Marlene le resultaba siempre reconfortante —la percibía tan agradable— y el hecho de que ni Ícaro ni Cloud estuvieran en casa aumentaba ese factor. Después de todo, sus compañías favoritas eran Azor y Strife, luego Tifa y Marlene, después el chocobo y al final de la lista se hallaba nadie menos que Denzel. Así que dentro de todo, Marlene resultaba muy buena opción.

La Marioneta de Jenova se arrodilló junto a la niña y encorvándose hacia el frente apoyó los brazos en la mesa; el cabello le cayó sobre el rostro mas no brotó de su persona intención alguna de apartarlo. El instinto en ese momento fue más bien sonreírle a la niña cuando ella lo miró fugazmente; no importaba tanto el cabello en el rostro, la posición al estar arrodillado y encorvado o la falta de Cloud e Ícaro, porque lo que Kadaj quería era poder sentirse identificado con Marlene.

Cuando estaba con ella la miraba —sabía que era una niña feliz, que tenía una familia feliz y nada que le quitara el sueño por la noche— y se preguntaba: ¿Por qué no pude tener yo algo así?

No es que sintiera envidia, pero las ganas de tener lo que ella a su edad se hacían presentes en oleadas perezosas y melancólicas que golpeaban su cerebro y su corazón. Kadaj nunca tuvo infancia para dibujar con crayones, abrazar un peluche o encariñarse con un perro…y le hubiera gustado mucho.

En parte comprendía por qué Ícaro lo consideraba un párvulo: Nunca había tenido niñez y, hasta que no la tuviera, disfrutara y dejara, lo vería como a un niño…

Metido en sus pensamientos, el joven ya ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que dibujaba Marlene, y ésta tuvo que darle un golpecito con el codo para que saliera de su embelesamiento.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué?— habló la Marioneta todavía un poco embobada.

— Que si quieres dibujar.

Ella le tendió un crayón con gesto amable.

En primera instancia, Kadaj no supo si tomarlo o no. Le generó mucha confusión; después de todo, él ya se consideraba Persona Grande. Si tenía edad (cualquiera que ésta fuera) para lidiar con la sombra de Jenova, sostener un arma y besar, significaba que se vería muy cómico dibujando en la mesita de centro.

Como fuera, algo le impulsó a tomar el crayón y sonreír. Quizás se trató de gratitud para con Marlene o tal vez el niño que _debía_ vivir dentro de él tuvo ganas de salir a colorear.

Al final, terminaron ambos garabateando y la Marioneta incluso se desentendió de Cloud e Ícaro… Su dibujo le estaba quedando muy bonito.

**oOo **Más tarde **oOo**

Cuando los hombres de la casa —por decirlo así— arribaron, Kadaj ni se dio cuenta. Bastante entretenido se hallaba haciendo su dibujo y, cuando menos lo pensó, ya tenía a Ícaro de pie tras él exclamando:

— Me consta que como dibujante te mueres de hambre, Kadaj.

De inmediato la Marioneta tapó su dibujo con ambas manos para esconderlo de la crítica y un rubor mezcla de pena y enojo trepó hasta su rostro. Por supuesto, al bermejo le ganó la risa.

— ¡Santo Cielo! No te pongas así. Sólo bromeaba.

Marlene ahogó una risita para no avergonzar más al joven de cabello plata.

— Pues de todas formas yo no te veo a ti tampoco el talento como dibujante— se defendió al fin él.

— Lo sé. Más bien aspiro a barman.

— ¡Pero si eso ya eres!

— Oh, qué fortuna, cosa más sencilla. Mi sueño ya está cumplido.

Azor le revolvió el cabello como mera formalidad antes de irse y a Marlene le dedicó un guiñó. Cuando subía las escaleras, Kadaj todavía se aplacaba el pelo y entonces Cloud entró en escena.

En la Marioneta se filtró una suerte de suspicacia ante esos hechos. ¿Era coincidencia que llegaran Strife y Azor a casa casi al mismo tiempo…o habían estado juntos?

Mas como esa conducta era poco frecuente en ellos, Kadaj desechó el pensamiento; tenía mejores cosas que platicar con Cloud, mejores y más turbias preguntas qué hacerle.

Una leve sonrisa sarcástica afloró de sus labios, casi involuntariamente e inapreciable, imposible de descifrar y que ni él mismo notó… Sólo sabía que se sentía un poco travieso.

**oOo**

Cloud Strife subió las escaleras con la cruda certeza de que era acosado, mas no se atrevió a mirar sobre el hombro a riesgo de encontrarse con la causa de su delirio de persecución: La Marioneta de Jenova, quien era la única capaz de hacerle sentir especialmente observado y perseguido.

Como sea, el rubio se internó en su cuarto y cerró la puerta, siendo acogido por una especia de confort inherente a ese pequeño pedazo de la casa donde dormía.

En verdad, Kadaj le abrumaba, y enclaustrarse en su propia habitación parecía amainar ese efecto. Ahí no se hallaba nadie más que él —el rubio— sin miradas ajenas y gatunas, tampoco manos que se creyeran dueñas de su cabello o labios que le robaran el aire.

Esa era su habitación y —aunque varias veces 'profanada' por la Marioneta— seguiría siendo suya en su mayoría por mucho tiempo.

Suspiró imperceptiblemente intentando desaparecer esa paranoica idea de que Kadaj le había dedicado una mirada capaz de empalar su alma en el momento que atravesaba la sala, que había subido las escaleras tras él, que su imaginación giraba estrepitosamente en torno a él, que sus ojos gatunos juzgaban cada uno de sus movimientos, que tenía la firme intención de disfrutar su compañía al máximo, abrazarlo hasta el ahogo, besarlo hasta la asfixia, mirarlo hasta el delirio…

¡Demonios! ¿A quién diablos engañaba? No podía dejar de pensar en él y sentirse acosado de una manera muy halagadora y perversa. No en vano Kadaj era _abrumador_.

Y así como Strife se percibía anegado de "La Marioneta de Jenova esto", "La Marioneta de Jenova aquello", "La Marioneta", "La Marioneta…", anhelaba un poco de reciprocidad. Quería mucho a Kadaj y esperaba ser correspondido igual.

Pensándolo bien, eso del acoso no era tan malo, le robaría el aire y el espacio vital, también la atención y el corazón, pero conseguiría las mismas cosas a cambio. Respirar su oxígeno, compartir su espacio, estar en su centro de atención y tener su corazón le parecían ideas muy atrayentes.

**oOo**

Lo siguió… En cuanto vio a Cloud atravesar la sala rumbo a las escaleras, se puso de pie y lo siguió. Caminó en silencio tras sus pasos, sin gritar "¡Hey, aquí!" pero tampoco pareciendo un siniestro ladrón en la noche.

Cuando vio que Cloud entraba en su cuarto y cerraba la puerta, no hizo intento alguno por llamarle y detenerlo, no. Él no quería precipitarse o parecer desesperado. Ya tenía formulada la frase correcta que le diría (la que pondría una cara de desconcierto en Cloud, seguro), así que no había por qué apresurarse. Con calma abrió la puerta cuando llegó hasta ella y sin el más mínimo respeto por la intimidad, entró y volvió a emparejar la puerta contra el marco.

Al rubio le generó mala espina ese último movimiento. A puerta cerrada las cosas podían ponerse muy _abrumadoras_.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?— espetó el más joven. No dio tiempo a nada, no alimentó el suspenso ni esperó por la reacción del rubio ante su llegada… Sólo habló, lo dejó salir—. Aquello sobre cómo podías demostrarme que…

— Vale, vale— lo interrumpió. Se sentía incómodo que citaran sus palabras, sobre todo aquellas palabras—. Me acuerdo.

Sólo entonces Kadaj se decidió a darle un bocado al monstruo del suspenso. Entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó la espalda en la puerta con movimientos lentos y silenciosos haciendo crecer la desdichada espera por su declaración.

El rubio tragó saliva.

— ¿Quieres que seamos novios?

**oOo Continuará oOo**

**Notas.-** Hay una cosa que deseo comentarles: Me he dado cuenta de que un par de personas aquí me leyeron anteriormente en Luz de Sol y ahora han asomado la cabeza para decir "Hola". Cielos, Luz de Sol fue hace como 4 años, así que quiero agradecer especialmente a Saso y a TehMikir por estar aquí hoy. De hecho, se me han subido tanto los humos que en el siguiente capítulo habrá lime XD

¡Arroz!

Siguiente: "**Onírico**".

**Galdor**


	20. Onírico

**Advertencia:** Algunas escenas del presente capítulo, por su contenido sexual, podrían resultar inadecuadas para menores de edad.

**Nota:** Las escenas de sueños están narradas en tiempo presente.

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **20**.- **Onírico**

Esa noche, el mismo día que Kadaj le propuso que fueran novios, Cloud tuvo un sueño, uno que no olvidaría al despertar.

Se fue a la cama como a las 10 y cuarto y, mientras se desvestía en la oscuridad de su austero cuarto, pensaba en la Marioneta de Jenova, en su breve conversación sobre el noviazgo y en cómo no había vuelto a verla por el resto de la tarde. Igualmente, mientras se quitaba los pantalones, Cloud rememoraba las bien conocidas sensaciones de sus labios finos y suaves sobre su pálido pómulo; al tiempo que se despojaba de la playera, imaginaba su voz molesta en el oído y su mirada profunda, cuando se quitaba el pendiente. Al quedarse en bóxers, se sintió tentado a dormir así…

Cedió a la tentación

Retiró el edredón y lo arrojó a una esquina, dejando para cubrirse una manta ligera y la sábana. No habría problema; para él, esa noche, haría calor.

Se recostó boca arriba, vagamente consciente de la semidesnudez de su cuerpo y de que la sábana lo acariciaba…fría, suave, familiar. Antes de que la inconsciencia lo arrastrara, lo último en la mente de Strife fue la Marioneta de Jenova. Y entonces vino el sueño.

En él, Cloud está en el bar; lleva el mismo delantal blanco de siempre y por alguna razón se halla solo. No hay clientes ahí, tampoco están Tifa o Ícaro. Por unos segundos mira el lugar: Vacío, el televisor apagado, las puertas cerradas y al parecer ninguna luz está encendida… Excepto una.

Se gira hacia esa fuente de luz blanca que aclara un poco la apariencia general del bar y encuentra que es producto de una lámpara fluorescente sobre la barra y, a su vez, sobre la barra, también está Kadaj.

La Marioneta de Jenova se halla sentada sobre el borde con los pies colgando, las rodillas juntas, la espalda erguida, los brazos extendidos y las palmas apoyadas en la barra, junto a sus muslos. Lleva un pantalón que a Cloud le gusta mucho cómo se le ve (aunque nunca se lo dirá): Negro, ajustado y con correas de hebillas plateadas alrededor de los muslos; también porta una playera color púrpura de manga larga y delgada —Cloud casi puede ver las líneas tenues de su cuerpo maracas tras la tela—; y algo notorio: Está descalzo.

Por un chispazo de lucidez en medio de la incoherente tierra del sueño, Cloud alcanza a preguntarse por qué la Marioneta está sentada sobre la barra y descalza. Entonces repara en que no hay bancos, sólo las sillas de las mesas sobre éstas mismas…y tampoco hay licor en los estantes tras la barra; únicamente se ven los caballitos, vasos y copas, brillando sus bordes y curvas a causa de la lámpara encendida.

Otra cosa que también brilla son los ojos de Kadaj: gatunos y tan vivos mirándolo a fijamente. Su cabello lacio cae sobre y a los costados de su rostro y en verdad parece de plata con esa luz que, además, hace lucir su tez más blanca y proyecta sombras densas en su cuerpo y en la barra.

El más joven pronuncia algo que Strife no alcanza a descifrar. No porque no lo escuche bien, sino porque es algo carente de sentido, parte del sueño y de esa _realidad_ torcida. Aún así el rubio se le acerca. Una parte suya se siente inexplicablemente cálida —casi caliente— y no puede apartar la mirada del menor.

Cuando llega hasta él, su abdomen topa con las rodillas cerradas del otro y luego pone las manos en su cadera como metal en imán. La Marioneta pronuncia algo nuevamente. Otra vez, Cloud no lo entiende, mas oye su tono y descarta que sea una queja, por lo que deja las manos donde las puso y empuja su abdomen contra las rodillas del menor; en contestación, éste abre las piernas permitiéndole acerarse más.

El rostro del barman queda frente al pecho de la marioneta. Dominado por un instinto ambiguo, sexual y cariñoso, sin sentido y lleno de motivación, dulce y a la vez salvaje, reprimido y colérico, lleva su boca hasta donde los pezones del joven apenas se ocultan tras la playera. Comienza a besar lentamente, buscando una reacción, y luego muerde con suavidad, ansiando satisfacerse a sí mismo.

Kadaj se encorva hacia el frente y aferra su cabello rubio, sin embargo, Cloud no para; mordisquea su rosado y suave pezón hasta sentirlo duro y enrojecerlo.

En parte, la tela mengua la fuerza de sus dientes que, si bien no es mucha, alcanza al menos para dejar pequeñas marcas.

Kadaj se levanta él mismo la playera y es cuando el barman para, se separa un poco y lo mira.

El menor se detiene aún la playera mientras es escrutado. Tiene la piel de un color muy agradable, los pezones son pequeños, sus músculos están marcados y tiene un cuerpo delgado.

"Hermoso" cavila Cloud en una suerte de retorcido pensamiento y fija su vista un poco más abajo, en el ombligo de la Marioneta. Se agacha y lo besa mientras es acogido por la cálida sensación de lo cerca que ésta su boca de la intimidad del otro.

Eso despierta todavía más su calor, lo pone lujurioso en un segundo porque en el sueño no hay barreras que le impidan creer y crecer, que le impidan fantasear, _soñar_.

Besa su piel con cariño y Kadaj se encorva de nuevo sobre él sujetándolo del cabello, acariciándoselo, enredando sus dedos en el otro.

Strife lame su ombligo mas no se conforma únicamente con ello, pronto empieza a pasear su lengua por los alrededores y en momentos se aventura hasta el molesto borde de los pantalones. Para su fortuna, y como en el sueño no hay impedimentos, los pantalones han de volar. Desatiende al menor un instante para separarse otra vez y dirigirle una mirada al tiempo que acerca su mano al cierre de su pantalón.

Kadaj, con sus ojos vívidos, aprueba en un gesto silencioso y se hunde en la mirada del mayor.

En ese instante, Cloud desea _hundirse_ en él…

Siente más calor y lo atribuye a la situación, pero no hace el más mínimo intento por remediarlo, no cuando se trata de _ese calor_, ese que siente cada madrugada al tener la convicción de que ha soñado con su hermano, el que siente en la ducha mientras el agua tibia resbala por su piel y sus manos se deslizan hacia su vientre bajo, el que anega su cuerpo toda ocasión en la que escucha los gemidos de su hermano y roza sus labios con la lengua, el que molesta a su conciencia y reconforta tanto a su alma y cuerpo. Pero, no… En el sueño no hay conciencia, así que este calor es más intenso; no hay culpa o reproche en él y Cloud puede saborearlo.

Ese calor es onírico, al igual que el joven de cabello gris que lo produce.

Ya tiene los dedos sobre el botón plateado del pantalón que tanto le gusta…pero que más le gustaría se hallara tirado en el suelo, junto a su pudor; maniobra con él y logra desabrocharlo. Después, va por el cierre… Lo toma y comienza a deslizarlo lentamente. El vientre de Kadaj queda expuesto poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, y en él nace un camino de fino vello púbico que desaparece bajo su ropa interior.

El rubio acaricia su cintura y le da un beso suave, breve, sobre la entrepierna. La reacción de Kadaj es igual en características: un gemido suave y breve. Éste parece ser más por sorpresa que por excitación, lo cual no impide que Cloud se sienta empujado a besar de nuevo. El barman de mirada azul presiona con sus labios el sexo de Kadaj por sobre la tela, se separa un poco y se mueve más abajo para volver a besar. Acaricia la cintura del menor con sus manos y su entrepierna con sus labios. Pone especial atención en ser dulce y suave porque quiere devolverle a la Marioneta todas las sensaciones agradables que le hada dado, porque anhela hacerlo sentir querido y deseado, porque tiene la oportunidad.

De nuevo, piensa en _hundirse _en él… Y para ello su ropa estorba.

Sin una palabra de por medio, el menor parece intuir lo que el otro piensa y de un momento a otro sus piernas largas y de piel blanca quedan desnudas; unas manos ansiosas las recorren y las juzgan como deseables.

El de cabello plata no se inmuta ante el contacto y lo permite cual fuera natural mientras tanto parece aguardar por otro beso a su entrepierna. Éste jamás llega.

Cloud es dominado por el calor, el deseo, y toda su lógica se erosiona. La excitación se vuelve más apremiante, llamativa, satisfactoria, la idea de un Kadaj que parece dispuesto a no negarse es cautivadora, su deseo lo empuja a ir más lejos, la inexistencia de tabúes es utópica, su tacto sintiendo esa piel casi virgen…

"Virgen".

…lo vuelve loco. Entonces, Cloud Strife se olvida de los preliminares. Él se siente ya tan caliente como hace falta y le indica a la Marioneta que se acueste en la barra.

De nuevo…sin chistar. Eso excita más al rubio; le gusta ese Kadaj que no reniega, que se entrega por completo sin pedir nada, que no hace preguntas ni le mueve al piso, que pone poca iniciativa, que es _sumiso_. Hace sentir a Cloud en un lugar que pocas veces está: En el dominio, el control.

Kadaj yace acostado boca arriba en la barra, a la expectativa; la luz de la lámpara ilumina su cuerpo distorsionando sus colores, no así a partir de su cuello, donde la luz parece no tener fuerza para llegar, por lo que su rostro se halla ensombrecido al igual que el resto del bar. Abre las piernas cuando el mayor sube también y luego se coloca de rodillas entre ellas.

La piel del rubio que es iluminada tiene un aspecto lechoso mientras que en la sombra parece haber sido acariciada por carbón. De repente, el contraste se realza: el bar da la impresión de ya no encontrarse ahí, es únicamente un cúmulo de tinta negra que los rodea y ellos están en un islote sustentado por la lámpara. Sin embargo, no hay miedo en Strife a pesar de que su propia sombra encima de Kadaj es más negra de lo que debiera; no teme a la oscuridad, al contrario, le resulta reconfortante, íntima, alentadora… Los oculta de los ojos del mundo y reserva para ellos un lugar especial en las sombras donde pueden demostrar lo que sienten y desean.

Strife se inclina sobre su hermano como un animal a punto de comerse a su presa y en besos fieros y descontrolados devora su cuello. Está apoyado sobre el antebrazo izquierdo mientras con su mano derecha se aventura a explorar la entrepierna de Kadaj. Al tocar el espacio entre sus muslos separados repunta el deseo hundirse en él, sentir su calor embebido en el propio, dejar a las emociones aullar en éxtasis y furor febriles, entrar en el alma y cuerpo del otro en los sentidos más románticos y carnales posibles…sin consecuencias…porque aquí no piensa en ello. No puede, no cuando se trata de un sueño que apuñala su sentido de la moral, que deshace su pudor y que estrangula sus miedos. La urgencia está en desahogarse, en completar su realidad con esa fantasía y poseer la parte de Kadaj de la que no ha gozado tanto como quisiera: su cuerpo. Ya que si bien su mente le pertenece, no parece la más indicada para atemperarlo.

Cloud se toma un segundo para acariciarle los muslos. La intención de ello no es dar placer a la Marioneta de Jenova, ya no, más bien surge del impulso egoísta que lo lleva a tocar por morbo y hambre.

Ciertamente es liberador. Lleva mucho tiempo deseando algo así con Kadaj y piensa sacar todo el provecho posible ahora que puede. Ama prescindir de los permisos, de las miradas y sentimientos de culpa, de las escapadas, de buscar un rincón oculto, de sus sonrojos…

"Los sonrojos".

Se da cuenta de que su rostro arde; hacía un segundo no estaba así. Toda su piel también se siente caliente, cada centímetro, como tirarse desnudo en la arena una tarde de verano.

A ese punto, las cosas se ponen todavía más confusas y borrosas. Cloud ya no distingue si sigue vestido (le parece que no y más adelante lo comprobará) y tampoco sabe si continúa besando el cuello del otro o ha migrado ya a su pecho. Las luces y las sombras entrar en batalla frente a sus ojos, peleando por territorio, volviéndose más concentradas.

Kadaj abraza la cintura de Cloud con sus piernas. Es un acto espontáneo, breve y suave que permite a sus miembros entrar en un contacto directo e íntimo. Strife los percibe acariciándose y la sensación lo engolosina. Es la primera vez que tienen un acercamiento así y ojala el rubio pudiera apreciarlo y disfrutarlo de una manera más nítida, sin ser contaminado por la fiebre ciega y la euforia incontrolable que bloquean toda clase de pensamiento razonable. No le es posible descifrar lo que siente: Que su sexo erguido se besa con el de Kadaj, que la temperatura sube, en sus cuerpos y en el ambiente, que la oscuridad se hace más densa y la luz de la lámpara parece más blanca que nunca, que la Marioneta rodea su cuello y mueve las caderas con dulzura incomparable.

Kadaj se contonea bajo su cuerpo y el rozar de sus pieles hace que la imperiosa necesidad del rubio por hundirse en él alcance magnitudes peligrosas, lo provoca, lo excita, la lentitud calculada de los movimientos lo enloquece, lo convierte en una bestia básica al anular toda su humanidad, al suprimir el erotismo inherente a la situación y dejar sólo deseos simples y egoístas.

Quiere saciarse, ahora que hay oportunidad, el barman quiere hundirse en su cuerpo, dejar de reprimir el instinto agresivo que percibe como sexo, el que nunca ha podido dejar salir y que le quema por dentro. Más tarde se reprocharía un poco por haber tenido esas emociones en el sueño, sin embargo, ahora la realidad no sólo era algo lejano, sino también inexistente. No había reglas ahí, tampoco críticas o remordimientos; los recuerdos de otras personas estaban emborronados yaciendo en la nada; ni siquiera el oculto pensamiento de cuán parecidos le resultaban Kadaj y Sephiroth era capaz de manifestarse. Sólo estaba él, la oscuridad y su Marioneta.

Entonces, una pequeña cadena de eventos se desata. Es corta, únicamente tres eslabones la componen, pero cada uno de ellos golpea a Strife directo en la cara.

Hay una unión, un ave y una pregunta.

Cloud se aproxima a sí mismo al primer eslabón cuando finalmente se hunde en Kadaj. Toma sus caderas para acomodarlo y alza el rostro hacia la lámpara encarándola con desvergüenza. Siente cómo su miembro presiona ansioso la entrada del otro, desesperado por penetrarlo, y en una embestida furiosa acaba con la espera. Al hacerlo, se siente más lleno que nunca en su vida, completo, como si ese simple acto carnal realizado en medio de la brumosa euforia resolviera todos sus conflictos y su existencia. Porque a pesar de la mezcla incoherente de percepciones que tiene en su piel y mente, su alma parece poder captar lo memorable de esa unión.

Luego viene el ave.

A un parpadeo de estar abrumado con la sensación de Kadaj contoneándose bajo su cuerpo y su entrada estrecha envolviendo su miembro, es como si un interruptor se encendiera dentro del rubio. De pronto alcanza a aferrarse a un resquicio de claridad y ve con nitidez las cosas que están más allá de su placer, más allá de ese islote de luz: Siente el vértigo de tener sexo en lo que le parece una _angostísima_ barra, el sudor que le cubre el cuerpo desnudo, oye los gemidos de una boca que en las sombras canta, descubre que todo es un maravilloso sueño que lo conduce por donde no desea negarse. Y de pronto también ve el ave aparecer.

Una luz se enciende 3 metros adelante e ilumina sin previo aviso un lugar de la barra que es ocupado por un mudo espectador: Es una imponente ave rapaz de plumaje rojizo, amenazante pero quieta, cuyo porte es de admirar y cuyos ojos se clavan en los de Strife, penetrantes y acusadores. Es como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, serena como una gárgola, vigilándolos desde la oscuridad con esos ojos de cristal.

El ave…es un Azor.

Con su cordura recién restaurada, Cloud no deja de reparar en ese detalle y ser aplastado por el miedo y la vergüenza. No obstante, la Marioneta lo rescata de su pesar con una pregunta, la misma que le hiciera ayer: "¿Quieres que seamos novios?".

Por primera vez en el sueño oye sus palabras y las entiende a la perfección, entonces el ave mueve la cabeza con curiosidad. Espera escuchar la respuesta del rubio.

¿Querer ser novios? ¿Querer…? ¡Pero qué pregunta tan disparatada! Aún ahí, en el universo extraño e irregular que es la cabeza del ex-Mercenario mientras sueña, la frase de la Marioneta levanta nubes de confusión y aberración. Sin embargo, la respuesta es la misma a la real, la misma que pronunciaría en ése u otro universo, la misma que juraría ayer o mañana, la misma que sentiría arder en su pecho con sexo o sin él; es, a fin de cuentas, la única respuesta que tiene, y la dice pausadamente, empalagándose con su sabor, complacido por ella.

— Sí quiero.

Es cuando el ave se desvanece de nuevo en la oscuridad, desaparece de la luz que la baña y desaparece ésta…

**oOo**

Cloud despertó acalorado y con resquicios de sueño centelleándole en su aturdida mente. Cada destello de su fantasía se encadenaba a otro con ferviente agilidad, hasta el punto en que antes de poder preguntarse qué hora era o dónde estaba, el sueño había vuelto a tomar forma en su cabeza. Pero lo hubiera olvidado o interrumpido su alocada reconstrucción de no ser porque se percató del detalle adecuado de su situación: No fue su reloj interno diciéndole que ya se levantara, no fue el ligero resplandor del Sol naciente que amenazaba con atravesar la ventana y no fue la consciencia de estar en la orilla de la cama; fue la sensación tan familiar de algo cálido en su entrepierna que inintencionalmente asociaba con Kadaj. Ello, aunado al hecho de percatarse de su semidesnudez, afianzaron los resquicios del sueño y lo levantaron en pie de nuevo, lo dejaron a su vista y a su merced, donde Cloud fue capaz de darle vueltas tanto como quiso.

El rubio aún no abría los ojos y continuaba en la misma posición; creía que lo contrario podría arrastrarlo de lleno al mundo real. Él no quería eso, prefería permanecer en la cama de su cuarto solamente, como en un universo aparte, una extensión de su sueño, percibiendo que entre más rememoraba éste más satisfactorio se volvía el calor que rondaba sus muslos y su vientre.

Aún así tenía sus quejas respecto a sueño; algunas eran huecos que se degustó en rellenar con su propia imaginación. Nítido ejemplo era la ausencia de besos en la boca: Él no recordaba haber tenido contacto con los labios de Kadaj, cuestión que le decepcionaba. En fin, mas no podía quejarse demasiado considerando que había gozado de algo muy particular en su sueño: la virginidad de la Marioneta; a ciencia cierta no sabía si esa suposición era correcta

_virgen_

, es decir, podría tratarse de otra fantasía, mas a él le gustaba creer que estaba en lo correcto.

Por fin se removió un poco en la cama, sin embargo, no fue para tomar otra posición, levantarse o desperezarse… Llevó su mano en un lento recorrido hasta sus bóxers; no sin antes rozar su abdomen y su ombligo con movimientos suaves… Lo que daría porque esa mano no fuese suya. Lo que daría porque fuese de Kadaj. El rubio barman introdujo los dedos bajo su ropa interior poco a poco y suprimió el dilema moral que a veces aún le surgía al desahogarse pensando en quien le considerara su Gran Hermano. También eliminó por completo el recuerdo del elegante azor de mirada penetrante que lo había escrutado en el sueño… Se deshizo de ello y más, convencido de que el remordimiento no traía nada bueno.

**oOo**

Aquella noche, también Kadaj tuvo un sueño bastante peculiar. El suyo había sido más escueto, menos confuso y había estado lleno de miel. A decir verdad, también revelaba deseos ocultos que ni la misma Marioneta sabía que poseía. Había sido romántico y un tanto perverso, había sido memorable pero destinado al olvido, había sido efímero y casi profético, había sido algo así:

Kadaj siente los pies mojados. En un primer momento no le toma importancia porque es como estar parado en medio de un charco; vaya lío. Mas luego asciende en él esa sensación de humedad, le trepa hasta las rodillas para cuando se da cuenta de que está sentado en una escalera. El agua acaricia su cuerpo melosamente y algo de gravedad y equilibrio le indican que tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sin embargo, ante sus ojos no ve nada, sólo hay oscuridad, un mar negro y muerto que encierra vacío…y puntos… También hay pequeños puntos brillantes ahí. El joven los distingue como estrellas dispersas antes de enderezar la cabeza; al hacerlo el cuello le duele. No obstante, el dolor ha de pasar a segundo término ya que aparece información nueva que alimenta su curiosa mente.

Kadaj se da cuenta de cómo es el lugar en el que está: Hay pilares ominosos y semiderruidos en derredor, algunos son gigantes blancos que parecen a punto de desplomarse, otros son fantasmas pálidos de lo que alguna vez fueron; el hecho es que en el lugar parece observar ruinas que salpican de drama y melancolía el aire al tiempo que le dan toques místicos y acogedores. De alguna manera rara, el joven se siente a gusto y protegido en medio de tantos pilares y ruinas. También hay árboles y pasto verdes como jamás había visto en su vida; los árboles crecen más allá de donde los pilares terminan y el pasto forma una alfombra oscura bajo esa noche negra. Además, hay una piscina con escalones de piedra en medio de todo aquello; es ahí donde se encuentra él.

Al dirigir su vista al agua un detalle está a punto de atraparlo —parece extrañamente clara y despide un fulgor azul-verdoso— pero tres escalones más abajo hay algo que lo obliga a jerarquizar prioridades: Cloud. El rubio barman resta importancia a todo lo demás, y la razón es sencilla… Está en el agua, desnudo.

La Marioneta de Jenova puede dejar de ver las estrellas a cambio de apreciar la piel del otro, puede ignorar la noche y la negrura si tiene frente a él la espalda ancha de Strife, puede hacer caso omiso de agua, humedad y ahogamiento con tal de presenciar los cabellos lacios e ilógicos del barman, puede enajenarse de cualquier cuerpo acuático resplandeciente si tiene frente a sí el cuerpo desnudo y desconocido de Cloud… Kadaj escapa de ello y más, en el sueño, donde las pasiones ocultas y misteriosas se revelan con la energía contenida de siglos, donde el deseo escapa empapado en picardía y besa en los labios sólo para provocar la sed más brutal, donde el miedo se esfuma huyendo de sí mismo y de su sombra, donde la piel se convierte en el receptor del universo, de su presencia, su totalidad.

Kadaj murmura el nombre de Strife en una suerte de llamado causal, como dando por sentado que todo es normal ahí y que no hay razón para declaraciones dramáticas o sobreactuaciones desgastantes.

— Cloud. — Y es todo lo que dice; sin sorpresa, sin susto, sin melodrama, sin preámbulo.

El mayor se gira ante el llamado. Se halla de pie y con el agua acariciando su ombligo. Está mojado y pequeñas gotas como el rocío de la mañana salpican su cuerpo, sus cabellos están húmedos aunque irremediablemente hirsutos, su mirada es limpia y… El detalle salta sobre la Marioneta: Toma consciencia de que ese color aqua brillante en el agua es idéntico al que inunda los ojos de Cloud en ese momento; y si tuviera un espejo, recordaría que también los suyos.

Le gusta su mirada —desde siempre ha sido así— porque es como encarar una mañana despejada de primavera. Sus ojos le parecen sumamente dulces y tiernos, un par de joyas que atrapan tras de sí un alma encantadora… O quizás sea sólo eso lo que cavila en el sueño, lo que desea.

Cloud sube un escalón y la mente de Kadaj amenaza con bajar en picada, no obstante, al final se mantiene firme. El hecho de que nunca haya visto desnudo a un hombre (a excepción de Azor) es lo que lo ha hecho tambalearse. Una curiosidad simplona y cosquilleándole en su mente reza porque el rubio suba otro escalón y el agua deje de impedirle visibilidad.

Y es que parece tan irónico, tan torturante…el hecho de que siendo el agua de la piscina clara y destellante no permita ver a través de ella y guarde con receloso sentimiento las imágenes de los cuerpos que abraza. Y de nuevo, un _quizás_…porque quizás en la cabecita de Kadaj no hay morbo o nociones suficientes como para obligar a esa extraña agua a volverse translúcida y dejar descubierta la piel sensible de Cloud.

_Quizás_… De todas formas no importa. Strife sube otro escalón, sin embargo, la curiosidad de la Marioneta no es satisfecha. Ella misma se fuerza a levantar la mirada antes que dejarla reposar en el vientre bajo del rubio, algo la atrae con mayor fuerza y son los ojos del barman.

Cortados de un retazo de tela poética, raída y muy usada, Kadaj alcanza a recortar unas metáforas, sobre las cuales no toma cuidado de su simplicidad, sino de su exactitud al adecuarse a los ojos de Cloud: Son estrellas, son mares, son joyas, son ventanas, son luz… E incluso, por un efímero momento, Kadaj piensa que esos ojos que lo miran con calidez y dulzura son su _todo_, y que Strife es su _infinito_.

Una sonrisa de gusto se forma en sus labios, él la siente y aunque la cataloga como "Boba" —igual a las sonrisas idas de Ícaro— le es imposible controlarla. Algo más grande a su flácida y errante voluntad en el sueño ha entrado en dominio de todo, una especie de apetito otrora dormido que ha despertado mientras Kadaj sueña… Luego, al abrir los ojos a la realidad y si pudiera recordar cada detalle de su vívido sueño, asociaría ese apetito con un vago pero inquietante deseo sexual que jamás ha sentido.

Sin embargo, por ahora sólo representa la cálida necesidad de acercarse más a Cloud…y besarlo, por supuesto, besarlo. Porque tocar sus labios con los propios se le antoja un reto y un premio al mismo tiempo.

Como habiendo escuchado su callado deseo, el rubio se inclina sobre él para plantar un beso dulce en su sonrisa y hacer crecer todo un torrente de emociones. La Marioneta lo recibe con los ojos cerrados y el alma sedienta al tiempo que sus manos curiosas —acaso por propia voluntad o posesión— se dirigen a las caderas del mayor y empiezan a tantear. La lengua del rubio pide entrada con lasciva amabilidad y nulo preámbulo, prescindible; Kadaj la deja entrar sin mayor problema. El acto ya no le representa cuestión extraña; ha llegado a ligar Beso y Cloud como una sola cosa bajo determinadas circunstancias. Ésta es una de ellas.

La noche parece tan acogedora ahí, ensamblada sobre los árboles y pilares con una precisión maestra; la oscuridad y el fulgor tenue del agua se acarician a regañadientes, mas fundiéndose un contraste cautivante; el viento estancado y las respiraciones aún calmadas incitan a una especie de relajación casi hipnótica…y Cloud le abraza para juntar sus cuerpos. ¿Cómo puede Kadaj no pensar en besos? ¿Cómo no evocar el Romance, aunque sea con cualquier otro de sus nombres y corrientes?

_Pasión_

De ella hay mucha, es un brazo invisible que mueve a Kadaj como un títere y lo arroja a los brazos de Strife, quien, haciéndose el difícil (algo que no parece cambiar ni en la irrealidad), comienza a retroceder con pasos cuidadosos y lentos escaleras abajo, hacia donde el agua parece disipar el resto del mundo. Con tal de no perder el contacto, el joven de cabello plata entierra las uñas en la cadera de Cloud y se deja arrastrar al centro de la piscina. Le dolería soltarlo ahora, desembarazarse del beso y menospreciar el contacto… Le dolería más que cualquier pesadilla con Sephiroth.

Su subconsciente, dueño del sueño, en un acto muy condescendiente, manipula todo ese alboroto de sensaciones, percepciones y sucesos para impedir que se separen, logra mantener viva la febril llama que nace en sus pieles cada que se rozan.

Cloud se detiene.

El barman deja de huir ya con el agua hasta el pecho y Kadaj lo atrapa en un abrazo ansioso mientras exige un beso profundo y húmedo. No hay traba alguna en cumplir esa pequeña exigencia. Sus bocas se aproximan y prueban un cálido vaho antes de unirse.

Además, Cloud corresponde al abrazo con fervor; en él desaparece toda gota de renuencia o timidez al pegar sus cuerpos. En cierta medida eso debería extrañar a la Marioneta… Todo es tan fácil, tan directo, no hay rodeos o discursos que lo distraigan del punto… Eso lo hace tan feliz. Pide que Cloud no lo rechace, aunque sea inconscientemente y con gestos imperceptibles; quiere que el rubio se abra con él sin peros, tal como está dispuesta a hacer él mismo.

En ese sueño, obtiene todo eso… Lástima que lo olvidará al despertar. No sabrá cómo se sintió cuando Strife lo abrazó fuerte y lo besó hasta el cansancio, aunque un resquicio se evidenciará en su cuerpo.

**oOo**

Ícaro le lanzó una almohada; no era la forma más amable —o siquiera efectiva— de despertar a Kadaj, pero la almohada estaba tirada en el piso y algo debía hacerse con ella.

El más joven, de costado y con la sábana hasta el cuello, se quejó larga y pausadamente mientras apretaba los ojos.

— Arriba, bello durmiente. Baja a desayunar.

Por un desconcertante y efímero segundo Kadaj se sintió terriblemente desubicado. No sabía dónde estaba, en qué ciudad, en qué hotel… Hasta que las últimas semanas de su vida llegaron de golpe.

Estaba en casa.

No había más viajes constantes ni despertares en lugares cada día distintos. Estaba en su cama, la de siempre, y recordar toda la cadena de eventos que lo llevaron a esa conclusión, en menos de dos segundos, empujó a su más reciente sueño al olvido permanente.

— Hora— pidió la Marioneta.

— Tarde— le contestó Ícaro mientras rebuscaba en el buró. No recordaba dónde había dejado la billetera—. Y ya ve a desayunar, ¿quieres?

Kadaj se quejó otra vez pero elevó medio cuerpo para incorporarse y puso a un lado la almohada que el otro le arrojara; seguía bastante atolondrado. En eso, Ícaro halló su billetera y se encaminó a la puerta, donde se dispuso a dirigirle una última mirada al joven para insistir en que bajara (para que no se le enfriara el desayuno). La Marioneta se frotaba los ojos con gesto perezoso, sin embargo, no fue eso lo que hizo al bermejo detenerse en seco y reconsiderar lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Sabes qué?— pronunció desde el marco de la puerta—. Mejor tómate unos minutos y date una ducha fría antes de bajar.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué…?

— Es por eso— le señaló Ícaro apuntándole con el dedo.

La Marioneta de Jenova bajó la mirada sobre su propio cuerpo y, a pesar de que aún se encontraba un tanto adormilado, notó que bajo las mantas y justo entre sus piernas se elevaba un bulto que al instante trajo sonrojo a sus mejillas. Alcanzó la almohada de un manotazo y se cubrió con ella, muerto de pena. Ícaro no contribuyó positivamente al principio, se le escapó la risa y dijo:

— Los dejos a solas— para después marcharse y cerrar tras de sí la puerta. Al llegar a las escaleras aún se reía.

Aquello sucesos no eran muy frecuentes en Kadaj, pero la cara de vergüenza que ostentó la Marioneta fue como para reírse (al menos en opinión de Azor, que nunca veía sonrojos en Kadaj).

A Ícaro jamás le pasó por la cabeza que la reacción en el cuerpo de Kadaj tuviera como origen a Cloud.

**oOo Continuará oOo**

**Nota:** Tengo... Trabajos finales por…entregar… X_X

Siguiente: "**Algo que no pedí**".

**Galdor**


	21. Algo que no pedí

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **21**.- **A****lgo que no pedí**

La vida suele dar a manos llenas, sean bendiciones o sean problemas.

Generalmente no pedimos todo aquello que se nos da y no se nos da todo aquello que pedimos. Pero a fin de cuentas: Recibimos

**oOo**

El barman del Séptimo Cielo no pidió novio con fiesta de cumpleaños integrada. Hubiese pedido una cosa o la otra, de preferencia no ambas. Sin embargo, ahora las tenía, y una de ellas le miraba con gesto acusador desde la puerta del bar.

— ¿Pensabas salir sin despedirte?— le recriminó.

Cloud no ocultó su rostro de culpabilidad tras los goggles o sus mechones de cabello, pero sí se excusó diciendo:

— Creí que aún dormías.

La Marioneta atravesó el umbral y salió a la acera, donde Strife ya se preparaba para salir a trabajar e incluso estaba sobre su motocicleta.

— Novio… — La palabra sonó aterradora en labios de Kadaj, quien se aproximaba al otro, pero también tuvo dejes de ser la cosa más irresistible de escuchar.

— Sí— convino el barman en voz baja y apenada haciendo crecer una sonrisa en el más joven.

De haber sabido… De haber sabido ahora sólo serían novios y Cloud no tendría también que preparar una fiesta y un regalo, o viceversa.

Kadaj se plantó junto a él y esperó por un beso, uno que suponía no podían negarse dos novios. Cloud no lo hizo; se sobrepuso a ese pavor de besarlo en la calle y unió sus labios.

Luego se despidieron; uno regresó a la casa y el otro se marchó a trabajar.

**oOo**

A la Marioneta de Jenova se le podía ver muy contenta aquel miércoles. Tenía un novio. No sabía de pe a pa todo lo que conllevaba, sólo recordaba vagamente algunas cosas que Ícaro le había platicado sobre el ensalzado noviazgo…y poco le importaba. Lo que sí sabía con exactitud era lo verdaderamente importante: Estaba viviendo su vida.

Había viajado, tenía una familia, tenía un hogar y un novio, era él mismo, se movía por sus convicciones, era joven, no le pedía nada a nadie y podía poner la cabeza en la almohada cada noche y saber que todo su mundo seguiría ahí al amanecer.

Kadaj era feliz; el Sol se lo murmuraba cada mañana, la sonrisa de Ícaro no lo dejaba olvidarlo y en los labios de Cloud lo encontraba también.

Si meses antes alguien le hubiese relatado su vida actual, habría juntado las cejas y se hubiese hecho de los oídos sordos porque, antes, las pesadillas…

**oOo** Flash-back **oOo**

…no lo dejaban abrir las alas y despegar hacia esa nueva oportunidad que tenía, lo mantenían atado a su otra vida con cadena de hierro y lo atravesaban con la aguda aguja del sudor frío y la ominosa espada en que se convertía su propio miedo.

Sus pesadillas no lo dejaban en paz y, claro, tampoco era feliz.

Cada noche, Kadaj debía despertarse agitado y a punto de gritar, muerto de miedo, abrazándose a sí mismo y convencido (por la experiencia) de que la oscuridad era igual en cada cuarto de hotel en el mundo. No importaba la ciudad, el hotel (o motel), si dormía en el sofá o en la cama, no importaba ni siquiera si eran las 10 PM o las tres de la madrugada…la oscuridad siempre era la misma…y lo recibía con fútil consuelo cuando la pesadilla lo dejaba escapar.

Esa noche fue lo mismo que en otras. Sintió el temor pegársele en el cuerpo como un obstinado amante y en la oscuridad se hizo ovillo sobre la cama.

Dolía… Aquello siempre era doloroso. Hasta que despertó súbitamente y el miedo radicó en la consciencia de que ésa era sólo una noche, una de tantas, porque él seguía vivo y los días continuaban rodando a la par con él.

Se llevó la mano a la boca para contener el grito de angustia o el gemido de terror.

¡Qué injusticia era aquella! ¡Haberle devuelto la vida! Sí, ¡y qué vida! ¡Soñando cada noche con el ángel uni-alado y su apócrifa madre! Y además, no tenía a sus hermanos.

"Si tan sólo…".

Kadaj se dio vuelta intempestivamente esperando espantar sus propios pensamientos y allí, en la otra cama individual del cuarto, al otro lado de la monótona sombra, estaba aquel hombre… Ícaro.

La Marioneta lo vio dormir tan pacífico y eligió distraerse en él. Así olvidaría su pesadilla, al menos.

Ícaro… Tan transparente, alentador, alegre, responsable… O cuando menos ésa era la faceta que le conocía hasta entonces.

Se habían vuelto amigos ya —Azor lo facilitó bastante— aunque no eran todavía muy íntimos. Se conocían apenas de un par de semanas. Aún así el bermejo lo cuidaba muy bien (Kadaj pensaba que de más): Era amable con él, no solía negarle nada, lo alimentaba, lo vestía, le daba un techo, le tenía paciencia, se preocupaba por él…

Sin embargo, con la pesadilla aún tibia en su mente, Kadaj no sintió la más mínima emoción por lo que Ícaro hacía por él. La pesadilla no lo dejaba, aplastaba todo lo demás y se ponía ella en primer plano.

A pesar de que esa noche Kadaj se colaría por primera vez en cama de Ícaro y hallaría un poco de consuelo, de momento no podía más que verle el sentido negativo a su recién devuelta vida y pensar: "Esto es algo que no pedí".

**oOo** Fin del flash-back **oOo**

Y Dios… Porque hay que corregir: También Dios da a manos llenas, salud o enfermedad, extiende sus manos y colma.

Cloud no era particularmente creyente en Dios, tampoco en la gracia divina o cualquier cosa religiosa, pero tenía que admitirlo: A parte de quitar, el tipo que estaba en lo alto sabía dar…y Cloud debía recibir.

**oOo**

Otra cosa sobre el rubio (y lo descubrió él mismo por la tarde de ese miércoles) es que no era precisamente un gran dibujante.

¡Todo por el regalo de Kadaj! Tuvo que dibujarlo y ahora se preparaba para entregárselo a Ícaro; él haría el resto.

Llevaba una hoja de papel con sus pulcros garabatos metida en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, doblada en 4 partes. Sólo esperaba (y para esto sí creía en Dios) y rezaba al cielo para que Kadaj no apareciera y le tocara el trasero, cosa que no le parecía tan imposible o disparatada. Era muy pero que muy factible y (en otra situación) deseable.

Como sea, aquello no pasó. Strife entró al bar —servicio de mensajería a aquella hora y día— con el bolsillo trasero del pantalón inmaculadamente intacto.

Ícaro eraba sentado en un banco, de espaldas a la barra, encorvado y escribiendo un mensaje en su celular; se había quitado las gafas y éstas colgaban del cuello de su playera.

Cloud permaneció de pie guardando la distancia y esperando a que el bermejo terminara con lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, aquello que escribía parecía más una carta que un mensaje, con lo que ante tal demora el rubio se aclaró la garganta decidido a llamar la atención.

Ícaro le regaló una fugaz mirada de sus ojos color granada, apenas si volteó a verlo…y entonces regresó a su mensaje.

Un rubor tenue subió a las mejillas del ex-Mercenario al ser ignorado de manera tan natural, como si sólo se tratase de una basurilla flotando en un inmenso lago.

— Lo tengo— espetó Cloud para hacerse notar de mejor manera. Un poco de ese sonrojo seguía en su rostro.

Por tres segundo Ícaro ni se inmutó y el otro creyó que tendría que repetir la frase, hasta que el bermejo volteó…pero sólo para dirigirle una mirada extrañada.

"¿Tú tienes qué?" pensó confundido. Arqueó una ceja, gesto frecuente en él, y escrutó el rostro de Strife en busca de respuesta.

Cloud se sacó el papel doblado del bolsillo y se lo mostró.

— ¡Ah, el dibujo!— exclamó Ícaro y se echó a reír—. Lo había olvidado. Qué bueno que ya lo tienes.

Entonces regresó a su mensaje.

Cloud se volvió a ruborizar y sintió que comenzaba a cabrearse. ¡Pero cómo lo ignoraba tan monumentalmente! ¡Si se trataba de algo relacionado con Kadaj! Le entraron ganas de arrebatarle el celular al más alto y gritarle que le prestara un poco de atención, pero en eso él terminó de escribir, mandó el mensaje y se guardó el teléfono.

Ícaro se dirigió hacia Cloud y le pidió la hoja.

— ¿Servirá?— preguntó Strife aún con resquicios de indignación en la voz.

— Hombre, ¡está perfecto!— y le dio una palmada en el brazo mientras sonreía.

Con ese solo gesto, todo lo demás pareció desvanecerse.

**oOo**

Strife salió del bar hacia la cocina. Aún podía percibir en derredor suyo el halo de Ícaro carcomiéndole, ése que hacía a las cosas flotar y a los problemas verse un poco más pequeños. No era de sorprenderse, se dijo a sí mismo, que Kadaj hubiese podido lograrlo luego de tantos meses teniéndole a él a su lado. Hacía lucir todo…más fácil. Como si lo fuera.

— Tienes algo en el rostro. — Una voz colapsó contra Cloud, la que lo desarmaba y arrancaba del mundo la firmeza y seguridad.

— ¿Eh?

— Algo en tu cara. Ahí— le indicó.

Se acercó a él, mas en sus francas intenciones no se reflejaba el objetivo de quitarle 'aquello' de su cara; no, sólo se aproximó y lo miró detenidamente, de distintos ángulos y haciendo diversos gestos. Por fugaces instantes, dio la impresión de ser un ave de mal agüero mirando su próxima comida, calculando. ¿Dónde lo picotearía primero?

— ¿Qué es?— dijo Cloud.

— Lo que tienes…es un beso. Ahí.

Strife sintió sus labios de pronto, al igual que su voz había llegado de pronto a sus oídos hacía momentos, de la misma manera que a su vida llegó de improvisto.

Y ahora el halo ligero de Ícaro, marchito y opacado, era ocupado por la sensación de esos labios sobre el borde de su boca, aquel cosquilleo corrosivo que se metía entre su piel y le llevaba al borde de un abismo que hacía lucir al mundo infinitamente prescindible.

— Kadaj…— Y su nombre también flotaba en su boca, llamándolo, pidiéndolo.

— Te veré después— dijo el joven sin dar tiempo a más. Tenía esa sonrisa eterna que desacreditaba su horrendo pasado, que juraba, sinceramente, que lo vería después aunque su espalda desapareciera ya tras la pared, aunque su cabello se desvaneciera como un rasgón de humo en el viento.

**oOo**

El barman subió a su habitación por su celular —lo había dejado cargando— y luego de regresar a la calle con la intención de ir a trabajar, se dio cuenta de que Kadaj lo esperaba sobre la motocicleta.

Qué poco parecía hacerlo sufrir ese día, qué complaciente.

Aún así, Strife bien sabía que la Marioneta lo que más quería era blandir una espada, no hacerla de aprendiz de repartidor. ¿Y cómo podía negarle una razón más para que le besara y echara sus brazos en torno a su cuello? No lo haría, menos aún con su cumpleaños tan cerca y con esa placa colgada en su cuello que decía "Novio". Así pues, lo llevó con él.

— ¿Quedará tiempo para entrenar?— preguntó la Marioneta casi al instante.

— Ya lo sabes— contestó al mismo tiempo que se dejaba abrazar por la espalda.

**oOo **Flash-back **oOo**

Abrazándose era la única forma en que podía obtener un mínimo de confort. Kadaj no tenía una madre en cuyo seno encontrar calor, no tenía hermanos que pudieran abrazarlo por los hombros y no tenía amigos que pudieran estrechar su mano.

En las noches el resto del mundo se esfumaba y dejaba a la Marioneta sola con sus pesadillas. No tenía nada. Estaba solo…

¡Mentira!... Ese hombre alto y bermejo se hallaba ahí también. Kadaj lo veía dormir plácidamente —¡qué envidia!— y se preguntó si cosas como esas no podrían contagiarse. La locura se contagiaba, ¿por qué un sueño apacible y despreocupado no?

Se sentó en el borde de la cama aún con las manos y el cuerpo temblándole de miedo y nerviosismo, y observó con las pupilas dilatadas a aquel bermejo. Kadaj tenía ganas, casi era un hambre mortal…de paz, cariño y seguridad. Y ¿quién iba a darle todo es? ¿Quién era el único ahí?

La Marioneta de Jenova se levantó y atravesó el espacio entre las dos camas plenamente consciente del por qué lo hacía: Iba a buscar todo lo que necesitaba en otra persona porque no sabía cómo se fabricaba. No sabía de dónde salía la paz, qué hacer para dar cariño o cómo provocar seguridad, así que esperaba que Ícaro hiciera todo eso por él (al menos mientras lo aprendía).

Sigilosamente se escurrió bajo las mantas del bermejo y encontró un lugar cálido entre sus brazos. No era el Edén, pero era mejor que nada.

Azor sintió de inmediato al intruso pues no tenía el sueño pesado. Bien sabía que se trataba de Kadaj a pesar de ser la primera vez que se metía en su cama.

Ícaro no hizo nada por erradicar su presencia. Por esa ocasión (y muchas otras) lo dejó permanecer a pesar de tener plena consciencia de que él, Ícaro, no era más que un comerciante de armas, un hombre muy promiscuo, alguien que no sentía devoción hacia la paternidad y, también, a pesar de que mientras percibía su calor y sus espasmos pensaba: "Esto es algo que no pedí".

**oOo** Fin del flash-back** oOo**

Se lanzó contra el rubio en un ataque desesperado y lo hizo por poderosas razones: no iba precisamente ganando y ambos sabían quién llevaba las de perder desde antes de ponerse en guardia; además, se estaba cansando y no resistiría mucho tiempo más en pelea por lo que esa podría ser su última embestida; aunque su maestro le tratara de enseñar a ser paciente, esos arrebatos de coraje no se podían evitar, él era así, en la vida y en las batallas; y última razón: lo atacó desesperadamente porque sabía que, si fallaba, Cloud no lo dañaría.

Kadaj sujetaba la espada con sus dos manos y arremetía contra Strife en un último intento por deshacer su defensa. Al igual que a lo largo de toda la pelea, la Marioneta no pasó del 'intento'. Cloud no se había mostrado blando con él por ninguna razón y no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ganar por ser cortés. ¡De eso nada! Que lo venciera con sus propios méritos o siquiera tratando.

Aprovechando la desesperación y cansancio del joven —porque eran bastante notorios— Cloud encontró la oportunidad para poner fin a su pequeño entrenamiento. No esperó plantado la embestida del otro, ni siquiera retrocedió, se adelantó unos pasos a su encuentro y lo atacó para sacarlo de equilibrio y, con una estocada más, lo despojó de su arma.

Por esa vez Kadaj se dio por vencido y no le importó que la espada saliera volando de sus manos ante el golpe de Cloud. Después de todo, era la primera vez que peleaban entre sí con algo de seriedad y vaya que había resultado mucho más animado de lo que hubiesen pensado.

— Nunca sueltes tu arma— le reprochó el mayor.

A pesar del regaño, el humor de la Marioneta ese día era inalterable. Respiraba agitado pero sonreía.

— Yo puedo desarmarte cuando quiera y no necesito una espada para hacerlo— declaró el de cabello plateado.

— No lo creo— respondió Cloud y se encaminó al sable tirado para recogerlo. Por supuesto no cazó el sentido de la frase dicha por el menor.

Entonces Kadaj le siguió los pasos y, cuando Strife estuvo a punto de agacharse para tomar el sable con la manó izquierda, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo giró hacia sí. Se acercó a él hasta pegar sus cuerpos y una sonrisa pícara en sus labios fue lo último que el barman vio antes de cerrar los ojos. Pero aún a ese punto Strife no comprendió la frase de Kadaj.

Con labios humedecidos y entreabiertos, el rubio rozó la boca del otro, apenas un leve saludo cordial, y como en muchas otras ocasiones lo besó…a las afueras de Edge…donde no había miradas curiosas ni dedos señalando. Pero no… Algo de mentira ha de haber en eso, no sobre las miradas o sobre los dedos (porque la soledad los acompañaba a ambos), sino sobre la forma en que Cloud lo besó… No fue como las otras veces. Fue diferente porque le pertenecía explícitamente, había dicho "sí" a la petición de la Marioneta y esa respuesta no se borraría ni con sangre; ella lo había escuchado, lo sabía, rondaba su mente desde aquel momento, y ese beso ya no era consentido o por gusto.

Era un hábito. Era una forma de unión.

Kadaj puso sus manos en las muñecas del otro y las sujetó. Entonces Cloud estuvo a punto de dejar caer la espada para forcejear, para que lo liberara y lo dejara tocarlo. No obstante, comprendió

_puedo desarmarte cuando quiera_

que de hacerlo Kadaj estaría ganando. Y no es que no deseara otorgarle la victoria, pero debía ofrecerle pelea o, si no, no sería divertido. Además, siempre era él quien daba su brazo a torcer, nunca la Marioneta, y no era mala enseñanza mostrarle que las cosas no son así en las relaciones (al menos en las recíprocas).

Cloud creyó que podría tolerar un beso sin caricias, que resistiría tener los labios de Kadaj sobre los suyos sin ponerle él las manos encima. Después de todo, ¿qué tanto podía durar el beso? ¿Qué tan bueno podía ser?... De sólo considerarlo Cloud sintió el mango de su espada tal como lo que era: un objeto rígido y frío, e infinitamente pesado. Y Kadaj… Kadaj era humano, cálido…y persistente. No aflojaba el agarre de sus muñecas un ápice y lo besaba demostrándole lo bien que había aprendido.

"Si pudiera aprender a usar la espada tan bien cómo aprendió a besar…" pensó Cloud con un deje de humor, mas interrumpió el pensamiento al percatarse de que estaba disminuyendo la fuerza sobre el mango del sable.

¿Le dejaría ganar…otra vez? ¿Lo consentiría tal como le gustaba? O, ¿pondría a prueba su tenacidad?

No importaba, al final Cloud confirmaría que la terquedad de la Marioneta no necesitaba probarse. Era infalible.

**oOo** En Edge **oOo**

Tenía dinero en la cartera, un dibujo en el bolsillo del pantalón, una dirección en la mente y un chocobo debajo suyo, el cual lo llevaría a la dirección para presentar el dibujo y posteriormente pagar. ¿Y las entregas?: Cloud lo cubriría. —Ni idea tenía de que Strife estaba peleando con Kadaj para luego besarse.

Bah, nimiedades. Él tenía sus asuntos concretos; una fiesta de cumpleaños era el más importante.

¿Y qué clase de cumpleaños sería sin un regalo?

Para ello tenía el dibujo y todo lo demás: para el regalo de Kadaj, uno que Ícaro estaba seguro de que la Marioneta amaría. Casi podía ver su rostro cuando lo abriera.

"Va a desarmarse del gusto". Y su propio pensamiento lo hizo sonreír.

Hizo parar al chocobo pues llegó al lugar. Sobre la puerta había un rótulo viejo e Ícaro no tuvo duda de que era la dirección indicada. Se bajó del chocobo y le dijo:

— Quédate ahí.

El animalito ni siquiera lo miró. Contemplaba distraídamente la calle vacía.

— Hey, eso quiere decir que no te vas, permaneces aquí…quietecito— replicó, y esta vez el emplumado se dignó a dirigirle una mirada con sus dulces ojos. Eso conformó a Ícaro; sabía que era un buen chocobo y no desaparecía en cada oportunidad, podía ser un poco lento (casi perezoso), pero algo de lealtad había en él.

El bermejo entró al lugar dejando solo al chocobo y se sacó el dibujo del bolsillo apenas al cruzar el umbral. Adentro pudo apreciar la pintura descolorida del establecimiento y vio con ojo crítico la mercancía; alguna estaba muy empolvada o parecía haber sido hecha mucho tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, cada artículo (e incluso la conciencia de que el chocobo se hallaba afuera) levantaron ante él una nube de nostalgia que penetró sus pulmones.

— ¿Cuál le gusta?— pronunció la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la habitación, tras un mostrador empolvado—. Todas son de la mejor calidad…y las hice yo mismo.

Ícaro no contestó. Continuó caminando y mirando cada pieza, cada destello opacado por el polvo, cada figura…

— Lo que necesito es algo especial— dijo hasta que hubo llegado al mostrador. Entonces desplegó el dibujo de Cloud y se lo tendió.

El hombre, que parecía casi tan viejo como el rótulo de la puerta, rebuscó en un cajón del mostrador hasta dar con unas gafas, se las puso y tomó la hoja que el otro sostenía. Analizó el dibujo por varios segundos, silencioso, y un poco de mala espina penetró en Azor para hacer compañía a su nostalgia.

— Hace mucho que no fabrico nada, pero esto…esto creo que lo puedo hacer.

Ícaro sonrió al escuchar al hombre de cabello cano.

Kadaj tendría su regalo.

**oOo **Afueras de Edge** oOo**

Cloud sintió cómo Kadaj dejaba sus labios por la paz y sentimientos encontrados lo abordaron: Dicha —por creer que había ganado— y desilusión —por el rompimiento del beso—. No obstante, se equivocó, se equivocó, se equivocó…

La Marioneta no le soltó las muñecas y, si bien no reanudó la tarea en su boca, se acercó a su oído.

— A que sí puedo desarmarte— le susurró y atrapó su lóbulo con los labios.

Cloud moría de ganas por abrazarlo, ¿qué caso tenía negarlo? Prefería sentir la cintura del menor bajo su palma en lugar del mango del arma.

Kadaj lo torturó mucho. Chupó su lóbulo y jugueteó con el pendiente por largo rato, acariciando la piel y el arete con su lengua dentro de su boca.

Un suspiro reprimido emergió del barman mientras sentía su rostro arder…y todo su cuerpo también. Percibía el calor de su propia piel bajo su ropa y su obstinación se derretía ante la temperatura. Sabía que estaba a punto de ser vencido, que no resistiría mucho más bajo los lengüetazos y pequeño besos de Kadaj. Allende, para la Marioneta aquello no representaba ningún esfuerzo, se degustaba en hacerlo y podría seguir por siempre; nunca tendría suficiente de Cloud, jamás se cansaría de él.

Una lengua cálida y húmeda comenzó a bajar por la piel del ex-Mercenario, partió de su oído y se abrió camino por su cuello. Mientras lo hacía, Kadaj separó un poco su cuerpo de Cloud y movió los dedos sobre sus muñecas.

Cloud Strife no aguantó más. Abrió la mano derecha y desprendió de la espada sin sopesar nada más que su propia temperatura, que a ese punto era muy alta. Casi al instante sus muñecas fueron liberadas como premio y la risita de Kadaj llegó a sus oídos. Pero le tenían sin cuidado las burlas, ahora lo único que quería era besarlo y abrazarlo fuerte; se quemaba por hacerlo.

— La soltaste— remarcó la Marioneta con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

— Pero a ti no te voy a soltar— habló con voz profunda y se hizo dueño de sus labios antes de que existiera réplica.

Kadaj dejó de jugar, se portó maduro y se entregó a las exigencias del otro. No dudó en abrir la boca para recibir su ávida lengua y no surgió de él protesta cuando unos dedos metieron sus yemas bajo su playera. Permitió todo aquello de buena gana y hubiese dejado a Cloud llegar más lejos (si hubiese tratado) porque su ánimo de ese miércoles era el mejor de hacía semanas y porque quien lo besaba y lo acariciaba era nada más y nada menos que su novio.

**oOo**

Regresaron a casa con el Sol de media tarde brillando a sus espaldas, el cielo despejado y muchas cosas en la cabeza. El que más dejaba su mente divagar era Cloud, quien pensaba en los 24 días y pico que Kadaj llevaba en su vida, le había dado sustos, sorpresas, risas, besos…y todo le parecía tan rápido. Hacía no mucho hubiese rechazado de buenas a primeras un abrazo de la Marioneta, qué decir de un beso; hacía un mes pensaba que estaba muerto y eso no le quitaba el sueño. Pero ahora Kadaj estaba ahí junto a él, compartían momentos, tenían diferencias de opinión, guardaban secretos, se quería… Y Cloud preparaba una sorpresa, un regalo y una fiesta: Todo un embrollo para su cabeza porque él no era del tipo que socializaba, repartía invitaciones o reía; era el callado y hasta cierto punto tímido.

Quién sabe por qué, pero se acordó de Ícaro y se preguntó si ya habría ido a arreglar lo del regalo de Kadaj, si ya tendría una idea más clara de qué hacer para la fiesta, si cumpliría su parte del trato, si Kadaj no descubriría todo antes de tiempo, si…

Suspiró. Estaba agobiado por todo eso.

Entonces pensó: "Esto es algo que no pedí…" pero al sentir las manos de Kadaj apoyadas sobre sus caderas, terminó la línea.

"…pero qué bueno que lo recibí".

**oOo Continuará oOo**

Siguiente: "**Un regalo**".

**Galdor**


	22. Un regalo

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **22**.- **Un regalo**

Qué es un regalo… Es una parte de nuestra alma, nuestro corazón o, en su defecto, de nuestro bolsillo. Porque no se puede dar sin perder. Incluso si regalamos algo que pensamos no necesitar o querer, bien dicen que no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde. Así que…siempre el vacío, el hueco, la nostalgia… La falta inherente al desprendimiento de algo.

Y ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lo hacemos entonces? ¿Por qué nos automutilamos despedazando nuestro ser para regalar en piezas?

Es por la esperanza y por el mestizaje.

Regalamos porque _quizás_ esa parte de nosotros que hemos regalado será repuesta; no será la misma, no será ni remotamente parecida, pero tenemos la _esperanza_ de que compensará eso de lo que nos hemos desprendido. Y entonces viene el _mestizaje_, donde nos hemos mezclado unos con otros en ese vaivén caprichoso del dar y —tal vez— recibir. La esperanza de que el arco se cierre en un círculo y nos hagamos mestizos desprendiéndonos de la estéril y yerma pureza…

**oOo**

Ícaro tuvo la delicadeza de llamar a la puerta…aunque como puro trámite, ya que entró a la habitación de Cloud antes de recibir respuesta. De todas formas no le hubiese importado un afable "Adelante" o un hastiado "Qué". Daba igual.

El bermejo se adentró apenas a los confines de ese cuarto desconocido e inexplorado para él que pertenecía a un ex-Soldado. Dejó la puerta abierta tras de sí y habló en voz baja y llena de complicidad a pesar de que el tópico no era secreto de estado y el pasillo estaba vacío.

— Kadaj está dormido… Ya mandé a hacer _ya sabes qué _para _ya sabes quién_ ayer.

Cloud terminó de abrocharse los cordones de los zapatos con sumo cuidado, casi con una lentitud solemne, al cabo de lo cual levantó la mirada y le dirigió un gesto curioso al bermejo alto. Por supuesto que la descarada (e inofensiva) intromisión en su cuarto no dejó de irritarle un poco, pero lo que en esos momentos abundaba en su mente no era enojo.

— No le dejé el teléfono de la casa— prosiguió Azor—. Le di mi número y el tuyo. Debe estar lista en menos de dos semanas, pero él llamará para avisar. Así que el tiempo nos queda justo para preparar todo.

— ¿Ya le dijiste a Tifa?

— No aún. Le pediré que nos ayude esta noche…o quizás mañana, cuando estemos en el bar.

Un bostezo muy prolongado y poco disimulado se escuchó en el pasillo seguido de pasos de pies descalzos. Kadaj acababa de levantarse y no era porque su reloj interno le dijera que ya era hora, sino porque se lo dijo su vejiga. Iba de paso al baño. Así que la habitación de Cloud era lugar obligado ante el cual transitar.

Ícaro salió a apoyarse en el umbral y a tratar de _actuar normal_, cosa que no evitó que la Marioneta se hiciera algunas preguntas críticas.

— ¿Qué temprano?— le dijo el bermejo alto—. ¿Te caíste de la cama?

Mientras pasaba ante él, Kadaj únicamente respondió con una sonrisa y un gesto de extrañeza. Le pareció muy curioso ver a Ícaro ahí y se preguntó para sí mismo el motivo. Además Cloud estaba allí en la habitación, lo vio al pasar. No le era común asimilarlos juntos, así que por eso su gesto extraño y el montón de cuestionamientos que abordaron su mente:

"¿Qué harán? ¿De qué estarán hablando? ¿Por qué estará Ícaro ahí? ¿Cómo…".

Pero no se detuvo a indagar, por mucho que las preguntas le generaran un picor en todo el cuerpo. Tenía algo más importante qué hacer.

Ícaro volvió a irrumpir en la habitación de Cloud cuando la puerta del baño se cerró y comenzó de nuevo a hablar en voz baja y adoptó otra vez ese tono de complicidad. Cloud imitó el tono por pura inercia y así discutieron un rato hasta que Kadaj salió del baño, entonces el gesto de extrañeza y las preguntas no formuladas se volvieron a repetir. Pero la Marioneta, de nuevo, no se quedó a averiguar y a soltar interrogatorios a diestra y siniestra, prefirió volver a su cuarto a dormir.

**oOo** Flash-back **oOo**

Dormía. El sueño lo había vencido al llegar la media noche. Se hacía ovillo en soledad esperando que Ícaro llegara. Pero el bermejo había demorado mucho y Morfeo tomó celosa posesión de Kadaj.

Esa fue una noche sin pesadillas…por suerte.

Finalmente la puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente y un hombre que olía a perfume de mujer y tenía lápiz labial en el cuello de la camisa entró. Aquel era un hombre que había prometido llegar temprano. Y eran las 12:27, en efecto, temprano para sus horas de llegada habituales. La razón se llamaba Kadaj, un joven que no gustaba de dormir solo y que irrumpía en camas ajenas con regularidad.

A esas alturas de la relación Ícaro ya no pagaba cuarto de hotel con dos camas, ni siquiera con un sofá-cama, sólo una cama matrimonial. Listo. ¿Cuál problema? Kadaj ya no se mudaba en las noches; se acostaba y se levantaba en la misma cama.

El bermejo avanzó a tientas en la oscuridad.

— Kadaj, ya llegué— murmuró sin afán alguno de despertarlo. Se despojó del suéter gris que llevaba, se descalzó y se quitó los pantalones antes de meterse a la cama, la cual se quejó bajo su peso, pero Kadaj pareció no notarlo ya que permaneció inmóvil. No buscó acercarse, pues cada quien reinaba solo en su lado de la cama a menos que hubiese una pesadilla de por medio, cuestión que lograba fundirlos en un cálido abrazo tembloroso. Mas ya es sabido que esa noche no hubo malos sueños para la Marioneta de Jenova.

Así pues, Ícaro Azor se dispuso a dormir sin nada que le perturbara, sin ningún pendiente en su mente. Aún así murmuró a la nada:

— Mañana será un día mejor— y se acurrucó bajo el liviano peso de dos mantas buscando _su posición_: De costado sobre su izquierda, con una mano bajo la almohada y las rodillas un tanto encogidas. Kadaj quedaba a sus espaldas, por lo que al sentir el bermejo una mano fría rozar su piel fue en el hombro.

Tres dedos apenas, delgados y de una temperatura muy inferior a la de la piel del bermejo. Por supuesto eran de Kadaj, no había allí vampiros o apariciones espectrales que gustasen del contacto físico, mas un escalofrío recorrió serenamente a Ícaro.

"¿Este crío mete las manos en hielo cada que no lo veo?". No era la primera vez que se percataba de la frialdad en las manos de Kadaj, bien sabía lo heladas que se le ponían en invierno, pero al menos durante el día usaba guantes.

Se giró hacia él y buscó sus muñecas.

— Es tarde— murmuró la voz soñolienta a más no poder; su dueño ni siquiera se dignó a abrir los ojos.

— Pues ya duérmete— contestó el bermejo alto con voz juguetona. Palpaba las muñecas de Kadaj y luego sus manos sintiendo el frío (o quizás sólo era que él se encontraba caliente)—. ¿No tienes frío?

Aquella voz soñolienta, parsimoniosa, contestó que no y luego dio un bostezo.

— Pues podrías enfriar un café sólo sosteniéndolo— replicó el mayor.

Los instintos protectores y la inevitable inercia de consentir a Kadaj salieron a flote. Se levantó y prendió la luz del baño para tener un poco de iluminación (aunque no directa, pues no deseaba incomodar al joven) y rebuscó entre su maleta por algo azul y suave: Su camisón de franela. Podría haber buscado una prenda propia de Kadaj, mas resolvió que el camisón era mejor pues por sus mangas largas le cubriría hasta las manos.

Ícaro no le pidió opinión, manipuló su ligero cuerpo para abrigarlo con el camisón y la Marioneta ni se quejó ni ayudó. Demasiado sueño tenía como para renegar, además, la prenda de franela era cálida y olía al bermejo. A la noche siguiente también la usaría, y a la siguiente, y a la siguiente…

**oOo** Fin del flash-back **oOo**

La siguiente cuadra era la indicada, eso o las calleas estaban mal trazadas en Edge. Como sea, Ícaro montaba a su parsimonioso chocobo mientras avanzaba rumbo a una dirección desconocida, donde entregaría un paquete de contenido secreto a un hombre jamás antes visto. Cuando se lo planteaba de esa manera, le sonaba misterioso y encantador. Y la situación le gustaba —tenía que gustarle— porque era parte de su trabajo y su nueva forma de llevar la vida. Se preguntó si aquello no sería un regalo para Kadaj, si aquel sacrificio lento y silencioso no representaría una especie de obsequio para la Marioneta.

Pensando en Kadaj y en regalos, en regalos y en Kadaj, el bermejo paró en seco a mitad de la cuadra. Algo cazó su atención, un letrero en la fachada de una casa, y se dio cuenta de un nimio detalle: La Marioneta tendría un regalo de parte de él y Cloud —quizás hasta uno de Tifa—, pero no tendría uno sólo de Ícaro. Pequeña cuestión, gran embrollo. No podía no darle un regalo realmente especial, algo sólo entre ellos dos y sin terceros; sería incongruente.

¡Pero cuál problema! ¡Si la solución estaba frente a él y hasta con anuncio integrado!

Ícaro fue a entregar el paquete y luego regresó a ese mismo lugar donde su vaga atención había encontrado un punto digno de admirar. Y por eso de las dudas: No, no se trataba de una bella fémina.

**oOo**

Casi simultáneamente, como una especie de bizarra coincidencia, Cloud pensaba que Kadaj se merecía otro regalo a parte, uno que no tuviese a Ícaro en los créditos. Sin embargo el problema era el mismo de siempre: No sabía ni el _qué_ ni el _cómo_. Debido a su poca asertividad el drama crecía desmesuradamente y la tormenta en el vaso de agua surgía espontáneamente. Era un paso obligado en el confuso mecanismo de la mente de Cloud Strife, y al final la respuesta sería quizás la cosa más sencilla concebible. Pero el rubio era incapaz de evitarlo. Quería contemplar todas las posibilidades y, en ese afán de ver todo, acababa obstaculizando su propia visibilidad y desviándose del punto.

Cloud no era pragmático como Kadaj, tampoco suertudo como Ícaro, ni sensible como Tifa. Cloud era el ex-Mercenario, el ex-Soldado, era el hombre tímido y valiente, era héroe y perdedor, era el que no sabía decir "Te quiero" aunque fuese verdad, era el que se destrozaba la mente ante un gesto o palabra indescifrable, era (entre muchas más cosas) el novio de la Marioneta de Jenova… No, quizás a esas alturas, ya fuese _su_ Marioneta.

"Mi Marioneta" pensó con un deje posesivo y a la vez irónico.

El punto era que Kadaj no se trataba de una persona cualquiera, sino de alguien completamente diferente. Merecía un regalo especial.

**oOo**

Ícaro sacó las llaves de la casa de su bolsillo y con ellas tocó en el barandal. El sonido saltó en todas direcciones huyendo de su extinción inexorable y el bermejo lo hizo reproducirse tocando de nuevo. Tenía cierta reserva al encontrarse ahí pues el jardín lucía descuidado, las ventanas se hallaban opacas y el lugar pedía insistentemente una manita de pintura, pero el optimismo lograba colarse por las rendijas de su ser y salpicarle el corazón.

De una manera chistosa el lugar parecía bonito porque podía llegar a ser bonito, no que la mala hierba o la mugre le ayudasen.

Una mujer con el rostro surcado por arrugas abrió la puerta parsimoniosamente y le dirigió al bermejo una mirada ávida.

— He venido por esto— dijo él señalando el letrero.

Algo en el rostro de ella logró iluminarse al escuchar aquello y de sus cansadas facciones se desprendieron de varios años.

— Quisiera verla y saber el precio— continuó Azor.

— Pase, por favor— indicó ella saliendo al pequeño jardín para abrir la puerta del barandal a Ícaro.

La mujer tenía unos 60 y muchos o 70 y pocos años, aunque la vida bien se había encargado de marcar una tendencia y barrer de su cara la juventud. La casa no se diferenciaba mucho de ella en este aspecto: Era vieja, aunque el interior ofrecía mejor vista que el jardín del frente y era acogedora.

**oOo** Flash-back **oOo**

No era nada acogedor. Kadaj no quería un 5 estrellas pero aquel lugar tenía pinta de motel paso, así que estaba contento por marcharse de ahí. Varios días había durado en aquel lugar, la mayoría de los cuales el joven los pasó enclaustrado en el cuarto por razones fuera de su alcance. Hoy era el día de partir, sin embargo, algo de miedo se gestaba en su pecho. Deseaba viajar y salir de ese monótono y odioso cuartucho de hotel, pero temía que la gente del exterior —esa gente prejuiciosa, malvada y rencorosa— lo reconociera y lo viera con malos ojos. No sabía qué hacer para evitar que eso pasara.

A unos 15 minutos de que partieran, mientras Ícaro revisaba la maleta y contaba los fondos, a Kadaj se le ocurrió que podía hacer algo con su cabello para lucir un poco diferente, quizás recogerlo, aunque no contaba con liga, pinza o broche alguno. Albergando un poco de esperanza se dirigió a Ícaro, quien estaba sentado en la esquina de la cama contando unos billetes y con la maleta a sus pies; por el momento sus lentes pendían del cuello de su playera y llevaba puesta una boina negra.

— ¿Tienes una liga?— preguntó la Marioneta.

— Nop. ¿Para qué la necesitas?— respondió Azor terminando de contar el dinero y luego se lo guardó en la cartera.

— Oh, por nada. No importa— se resignó Kadaj.

A pesar de lo trivial que pudiera resultar una conversación derivada de una liga, el bermejo miró con atención al menor esperando que dijera otra cosa. Entonces, Kadaj se preguntó por qué no podría permitirse hablar de algo trivial con aquel hombre. Él siempre lo hacía con él, después de todo, estaba dispuesto a compartirle cualquier insignificancia y a sonreírle por nimiedades. Francamente Kadaj no lo comprendía, aún no, pero poco a poco comenzaba a mostrarse más abierto con él. Ya dejaba que el bermejo le pasara un brazo por los hombros de vez en cuando o lo besara en la frente antes de dormir.

— Es que…quería recogerme el cabello— comentó la Marioneta con un deje de desinterés. No obstante, sus razones fueron transparentes hasta para el distraído Ícaro.

— Es por lo del otro día, ¿verdad?— le preguntó con una sonrisa amable en los labios—. Por el chico que te reconoció.

— Bueno… Yo… Sí— concedió el joven.

— Ven acá. Siéntate— le pidió Azor y apartó la maleta a un lado.

Kadaj fue a sentarse también en la esquina de la cama, entre las piernas del bermejo, quien comenzó a pasar sus dedos ásperos por el fino cabello plateado del otro.

— ¿No dijiste que no tenías una liga?— inquirió la Marioneta.

— Y no la tengo.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Un broche?

— Tampoco. Es algo mejor… Hago magia.

Terminó de recoger sus mechones de cabello y luego se quitó la boina para ponérsela al joven.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Funcionará?— preguntó Ícaro sin perder la sonrisa.

El instinto de buscar un espejo se hizo presente en Kadaj. Se dirigió al pequeño baño y frente al lavabo gris se detuvo para mirarse en el sucio espejo. Lucía distinto, constató, y era a fin de cuentas lo que quería.

Ícaro apareció unos segundos luego caminando a granes trancos lentos y robó escena en la pantalla que era el espejo; desde detrás de la Marioneta le dirigió una mirada a éste y le preguntó:

— ¿Verdad que hago magia?

— Es mejor que un truco de cartas. Sí.

Kadaj agradeció con un gesto dulce mientras se acomodaba algunos cabellos que rebeldemente se habían salido de su lugar en la boina. Rato después de marcharon del lugar.

**oOo** Fin del flash-back **oOo**

— Perdone que se lo diga, señora, pero ¿no es un precio muy injusto…para usted?

La anciana de rostro cansado le dirigió una mirada comprensiva a aquel hombre que no tenía mucha pinta de bobo pero que tampoco iba ahí con las intenciones de hacer el negocio de su vida.

— A mí me parece un buen precio. Compensa todas las cosas que viví y no me atrevería a pedir más— contestó ella sin despegar de su piel esa máscara cansina y hastiada.

Ícaro no supo si sentirse ofendido o sólo extrañado por la declaración, tampoco supo si tomarla como una ironía burlona o como una verdad exagerada. En realidad, en aquel momento, no supo ya qué estaba haciendo allí.

El gesto de la mujer lo perturbaba, luego de haberle dado un vistazo al lugar, y dudaba por qué había puesto el primer pie ahí. ¿Era para comprar algo…o para deshacer a alguien de un problema bien cimentado? No lo sabía, no lo entendía y, aunque su vida o la de Kadaj dependieran de ello, jamás lo hubiese adivinado porque una cosa llamada destino se había encargado de reunirlo con aquella mujer; ese día, a esa hora, tal como lo había reunido con Kadaj hacía muchas Lunas.

Él no llegaría jamás a comprender por qué los engranajes del mundo se movían así, lo que podía hacer era tolerar y continuar.

— Entonces…¿le parece si la llamo el lunes?

— Está bien.

La compraría… A fin de cuentas la compraría, aunque dudara de la expresión de la mujer y de lo que estaba haciendo.

Y resultaría una buena decisión.

**oOo **Flash-back **oOo**

— ¡Hey, claro que el espagueti es más rico!

— Pero si eso ni siquiera es comida.

— Ah, ¿y la pizza sí lo es? Recuérdame que en la próxima ciudad te lleve a comer betabeles y espinacas.

— Estás de broma… Y de todas formas los betabeles son ricos.

— ¿Te criaron unos conejos antes de que yo te hallara?— preguntó burlonamente Ícaro.

— Quizás sí— replicó Kadaj—, pero cuando te vieron huyeron.

— Lo cual significa que eres más lento que los conejos puesto que te dejaron atrás.

— Soy más rápido que el chocobo y con eso basta.

Sí, Kadaj se había abierto y permitido a su mente divagar sobre cosas sin importancia. A ratos podía parecer que discutía con el bermejo, y a ratos también hablaban sobre el chocobo y luego del clima. Era una especie de espiral que terminaba e iniciaba en ningún lugar, con un comentario o una mirada.

— Eso no es cierto— dijo sencillamente Azor al no encontrar réplica adecuada.

— Claro que sí.

— Que no.

— ¡Sí!

— Que no. Votamos y perdiste. Eso es la decisión de la mayoría, resígnate.

— No sabes contar. Somos uno contra uno. Es empate.

— A que no. Yo y el chocobo: dos; tú: uno. Pierdes.

— ¡Pero Pícaro no cuenta! — chilló la Marioneta.

— ¿Quieres que le preguntemos?

Kadaj gruñó. Al cabo de unas cuantas discusiones había podido darse cuenta de que las opiniones del chocobo (movimientos de cabeza o imperceptibles ruiditos) siempre favorecían al bermejo. Así que no le convenía participar en una votación donde la palabra de Ícaro contaba por dos. Pero a pesar de que con ese sistema él siempre salía perdiendo, Ícaro encontraba la forma de hacerlo ganar.

— Vale— dijo el bermejo pasándole un brazo por los hombros—: Tú ganas. Los tulipanes no tienen aroma.

¿Qué? ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser la razón de toda la plática? Si ellos solían comerse los sesos uno al otro mientras viajaban derivando de trivialidad en trivialidad, porque el largo camino siempre les daba tiempo y oportunidad. Era una forma muy entretenida de pasar el rato y, a veces, la única.

**oOo**

Luego de varios minutos de silencio, ante los cuales ambos siguieron caminando junto al chocobo rumbo a algún punto del mundo, Ícaro se quitó los lentes —la puesta del Sol estaba dando paso a una noche clara iluminada por la Luna— y se pasó una mano por el cabello con gran descuido. Para esas fechas aún no le crecía tanto y podía esconderlo con facilidad bajo la boina… Oh, la boina. Deslizó de nuevo los dedos sobre su cabello sintiendo que faltaba algo.

— Toma— habló Kadaj al notar los gestos de Ícaro y recordar el préstamo; sólo estaba haciendo la devolución correspondiente.

Ícaro tomó la boina de manos de Kadaj pero al instante una sonrisa brotó en sus labios, le revolvió el cabello bruscamente, se la puso de nuevo y le dijo:

— Quédatela. Se te ve mejor a ti.

La Marioneta no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar al acto. No esperaba serpentinas, confeti y moños de colores, pero identificó aquello como un regalo…y era de las primeras veces en su vida que alguien le hacía un regalo. No le importó el hecho de que se trata de una boina usada ni la espontaneidad con que Ícaro se la dio; lo que más valía era el gesto.

— Gracias— pronunció en un murmullo que no alcanzaba a reflejar la gratitud que sentía.

**oOo **Fin del flash-back **oOo**

**oOo** 10:15 PM **oOo**

Hacía poco más de 11 meses no tenía nada, cuéntese lo material y lo ideal. Nada. Ahora tenía cosas por las cuales estar agradecido, y vaya que lo estaba.

Se quitó las botas y las puso frente al buró de su lado mientras Azor hacía casi lo mismo, con la diferencia de que él arrojó el calzado a cualquier punto de la habitación sin tomar importancia. Esa noche Kadaj usaba el camisón azul de franela y, a pesar de que el olor de Ícaro se había desvanecido inexorablemente, recordaba siempre con agrado que ése había sido un regalo del bermejo. Quizás él nunca poseería lo suficiente como para pagarle todo lo que le había dado, porque no estaba en realidad muy lejos de "No tener absolutamente nada", pero al menos tenía la sensatez de agradecer.

— Hasta mañana— pronunció Ícaro arrellanándose bajo las mantas—. ¿Quieres oír un secreto?

— Quizás— contestó Kadaj haciéndose el suspicaz aunque sin poder evitar el atisbo de curiosidad pura que asomó en su voz.

Para su poca sorpresa y a la vez encantado de oír ello, Ícaro le dijo:

— Mañana será un día mejor.

La solemnidad impresa en esas palabras ya viejas y trilladas, cobijadas bajo la voz grave de Ícaro, no dejaron a la Marioneta reír como hubiera querido

Kadaj terminó de cambiarse y salió de la habitación, era presumible que iba al baño…pero era una suposición falible.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Cloud.

Como de costumbre —o ya fuese sólo por molestar— entró sin llamar a la puerta. La cara de sorpresa que apreció en Strife duró poco; tenía que aprender a habituarse a Kadaj y lo estaba haciendo.

— ¿Quieres dormir aquí?— preguntó dubitativamente el rubio de ojos azules.

A pesar de que el ofrecimiento halagaba (y tentaba) Kadaj negó sonriendo con dulzura y se aproximó al barman, quien yacía de costado en la cama.

— Vengo a darte las buenas noches— dijo y se arrodilló ante la cama, justo frente a él.

Dada la naturaleza de las experiencias vividas entre ellos en las últimas semanas, Cloud no pudo pensar en otra forma de desearle buenas noches que no fuese un beso. No era ninguna perversión o compulsión suya, sino simplemente la manera más rápida, práctica, callada y placentera. Además, Kadaj no se atrevió a renegar.

En un ángulo inusual para ellos, se dieron un beso húmedo y cariñoso.

Por una especie de pereza pocas veces antes experimentada, Cloud no tuvo deseos de cambiar de posición en la cama…pero tampoco de terminar con lo que estaba haciendo. Esa pereza se llamaba Inercia, a la cual le dio el gusto de dominarlo. Así mismo Kadaj le facilitó las cosas dejándole prolongar el beso.

La Marioneta tenía una razón profunda: De todos los regalos recibidos o por recibir en ésa o en su otra vida, Cloud Strife era el mejor de todos, ya que no sólo le dio una parte de él sino todo su ser.

**oOo Continuará oOo**

Siguiente: "**El bar**".

**Galdor**


	23. El bar

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **23**.- **El bar**

El bar… Lugar de trabajo, antro de perdición, punto de encuentro, refugio de penas, barril sin fondo, marco de pelas, generador de disputas, Celestina peculiar, casa de grandes memorias y ominosas lagunas en blanco, parteaguas en reuniones o separaciones… Y era, en términos de una definición muy subjetiva: El lugar que Kadaj no toleraba.

No importando si se trataba del acogedor y pulcro bar de Tifa o incluso si eran las horas en las que hacía las veces de servicio de mensajería, el lugar sencillamente no le gustaba. El olor a alcohol lo molestaba, la sola presencia de la barra lo ofuscaba, los bancos listos le causaban inquietud, las copas brillantes y dispuestas en fila le daban mala espina… El lugar _no le gustaba_.

Sin embargo, existía algo que lograba hacerlo sobreponerse a su aberración por los bares. Ese "algo" llevaba por nombre "Cloud", un ex-Mercenario no muy alto, aunque tampoco demasiado menudito, que de una forma peculiar se había metido en el corazón de la Marioneta de Jenova… Corrección: "La marioneta de Strife".

Así que por mucho que pudieran incomodar los bares a Kadaj, justo ahora se hallaba en uno: El Séptimo Cielo. La cuestión no era por mérito propio, obviamente, Strife tuvo algo que ver con ello.

Aquel viernes prometía ser un día más ocupado que de costumbre así que Tifa se preparó para abrir desde más temprano, además, Ícaro y Cloud ayudaron a pesar de que éste último tenía toda la libertad de no hacerlo. El rubio mentiría al decir que no le gustaría estar con Kadaj, metidos ambos bajo las mantas de su cama o en cualquier otro punto del universo, mas la lealtad hacia Tifa era tan fuerte como para jalarlo a trabajar dejando a Kadaj un tanto de lado. No obstante, Cloud no contó con la obstinación de la Marioneta, quien se sobrepuso a su aberración con tal de estar junto a él.

Ahora, algunos minutos luego de abrir, el rubio y el de cabello plata se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas. Kadaj había jalado su silla para ponerla al lado de la de Cloud, así que ambos se hallaban bastante juntos. Conversaban ocultando su plática tras los ruidos del bar: La TV, los murmullos de una pareja en el extremo de la barra, la animada cháchara de tres amigos en otra de las mesas, las voces de Ícaro y Tifa, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse cuando entraron unas personas, la música…

— ¿Vas a ayudar toda la noche?— preguntó el joven de mirada gatuna.

— Quizás— respondió el otro al ver que un par de chicas más entraban y se dirigían a la barra, y por supuesto mató la esperanza de Kadaj—. Pero te puedes quedar, no hay problema.

— Preferiría no quedarme— se sinceró destilando una suerte de decepción en su voz.

Esa afirmación sorprendió a Cloud, quien no hizo esperar un "¿Por qué?" tímido. ¿Sucedía algo malo?

— No me gustan estos lugares. Es que los bares…

Hizo un gesto de frustración juntando las cejas y meneando la cabeza. Al fin sólo atinó a reafirmar: — No me gustan. No me gustan los bares, ni los borrachos.

El rubio no quería ser chismoso o molesto —él también tenía lugares que le gustaba visitar, que temía incluso—, sin embargo, se obligó a preguntar.

— ¿Es por algo en especial?

— No creas que es por el bar de Tifa— se apresuró Kadaj—. Es… Es una historia estúpida, no querrás escucharla.

— Si te molesta no es en realidad algo estúpido. Puedes contarme.

La Marioneta evadió su tranquila mirada azul, mas su voz serena y reconfortante lo impulsó a abrirse.

Le contó una versión resumida de los hechos, que Cloud escuchó con atención.

**oOo**

— Es por eso… La gente se emborracha y te dice estupideces. Por eso los bares son odiosos. — bufó Kadaj al final de su relato y comenzó a juguetear nervioso con una servilleta. No sabía qué podía comentar Cloud al respecto e inclusive hubiese deseado que no dijera nada. Era historia muerta, al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Sabes?— dijo Cloud con su voz suave y serena—. Antes no te molestaba que te llamaran 'así'.

_Marioneta de Jenova_

Kadaj siguió jugueteando con la servilleta y sin mirar a Cloud directamente. Por su parte, el rubio contradijo su propio sentido común, que le decía que callara, e hizo otro comentario.

— Al contrario, tú mismo lo decías.

Kadaj paró en seco y por unos segundos así permaneció, al cabo de lo cual miró a Cloud con ojos incrédulos.

— ¿Es en serio?

Strife asintió.

Aquello era información nueva…y a la vez vieja.

Si bien al principio, cuando se conocieron (o mejor dicho se "reencontraron"), Kadaj procuró una relación con Cloud porque quería enterarse de su otra vida, eso fue pasando a segundo término. Dejó de interesarle su tormentoso pasado porque lo que tenía ahora era mejor.

Kadaj se dio cuenta plenamente, esa noche en el bar, que ya no le importaba su pasado tanto como su presente y su futuro.

Había quedado atrás.

— Qué tonto fui— se lamentó por sí mismo y ladeando la cabeza fue a apoyarla contra Cloud.

El barman no le estrechó la mano al instante ni le dio una palabra de aliento, más bien paseó nervioso la mirada en derredor para asegurarse de que nadie les prestaba atención. Concluyó que no, aunque en realidad se equivocaba. Había un par de personas en el bar que les observaban.

— No tenías formas de saber— le dijo y, esta vez, sí le estrechó la mano por debajo de la mesa.

**oOo**

Ícaro despachó una cerveza y al ver que nadie más quería nada, puesto que aún no había mucha gente, se dispuso a perder un poco al tiempo. Sin embargo, al cruzar Tifa en su mirada decidió mejor aprovecharlo, y aprovecharlo bien.

La morena se hallaba detrás de la barra, apoyaba los codos sobre ésta y se encontraba encorvada por tal razón; en su hermoso rostro se encontraba delineada una sonrisa y un gesto soñador. No hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera había una persona cerca, pero ella parecía atenta y alegre.

Ícaro se acercó hasta la mujer, se puso a su lado y se tomó el lujo de pasarle un brazo por los hombros, donde su cabello lacio y azabache se esparcía con gracia.

— ¿Por qué estamos tan felices?— preguntó el bermejo y siguió la mirada de Tifa, interesado en dar con el punto que la tenía tan absorta y sonriente. No obstante, algo para él desentonó: Sus ojos fueron a posarse sobre una parejita sentada en una de las mesas, ambos hombres, ambos bien conocidos. Por supuesto eran Cloud y Kadaj.

Ícaro buscó cualquier otra cosa cercana que hubiese podido captar la atención de Tifa y desistió al no hallar nada.

— Eh, ¿qué ves?

— ¿No crees que son realmente tiernos?— espetó Tifa sin apartar la vista de la pareja.

El bermejo se desconcertó bastante, hasta dio un paso atrás alejándose de la mujer.

— Disculpa, bonita, creo que no te oí bien. ¿Puedes repetir eso último?

— Oh, vamos, Ícaro— dijo ella tomándolo del brazo y acercándolo de nueva cuenta—. Tan solo míralos.

— Ya los he visto. Los conozco. Vivimos juntos, ¿te olvidas?

Ella rió y él, en verdad, no quiso ver; prefirió sostener la mirada a Tifa.

— Hacen bonita pareja.

— ¿No me digas que es en serio?— le preguntó él levantando una ceja y poniendo una cara que de extrañeza y susto lo hacía lucir bobo ya la vez tierno.

Como única contestación Tifa siguió sonriendo. ¿Cómo no iba a ser en serio? Si solamente con echarles una mirada bastaba para comprobar lo lindos que se veían juntos.

**oOo **Más tarde** oOo**

Kadaj se marchó a dormir puesto que el lugar comenzó a rebosar de gente y Cloud ya no tuvo tiempo para él. Podía superar su aberración por un rato, pero no estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por horas ahí solo. Ya habría otras noches, otros fines de semana que llegarían pronto.

La Marioneta se dejó arrastrar en el sueño fácilmente, sabía que no tendría pesadillas.

**oOo** En el bar** oOo**

El hecho de que Tifa creyera que eran "lindos" le distraía un tanto; a decir verdad lo ponía poco más que despistado. Sirvió una Margarita cuando le pidieron una cerveza y no se fijó en los coqueteos de una chica en la barra, lo cual ya era decir bastante. Así siguió la mayor parte de la noche a pesar de que Kadaj se marchó temprano y no cruzó más palabras al respecto con Tifa, eso y que no habló casi nada con Cloud puesto que se hallaban ocupados.

Kadaj le preocupaba a Ícaro, mas a fin de cuentas parte de la aceptación y de acostumbrarse a todo aquello era comenzar a preocuparse. Y Mucho. Aceptaba su relación, vale, pero temía. Él sabía que podía hablar abiertamente con Kadaj, quizás incluso con Tifa, pero Cloud era muy cerrado; eso era lo que le tenía al bermejo con preocupación. Si tal sólo pudiese charlar con él sin que se le subieran los colores al rostro, hablar frente a frente y aclarar algunas cosas, quizás Ícaro podría estar un ápice más tranquilo.

El bermejo pensó mucho en todo aquello durante esa noche, le daba vueltas y vueltas sin parar tratando de encontrar una forma para mitigar su inevitable preocupación y al final lo descubrió dentro de ese noble oficio de barman. La idea le asaltó de súbito mientras observaba a Cloud servir unas cervezas.

¿Cómo no lo hubo pensado antes? ¡Si era tan lógico!

Se propuso intentarlo a pesar de que aún tenía sus dudas y reservas respecto a la idea; podía pasar infinidad de cosas si la llevaba a cabo y sólo un resultado era el que le interesaba: Que Cloud hablara. Sin embargo, era preferible tratar a dejar las cosas seguir su rumbo en tranquilidad.

"…y que cuando seas viejo" pensó Azor rememorando a su madre "puedas decir 'Me acuerdo' en lugar de 'Me imagino'".

El amor que le tenía Ícaro a Kadaj era capaz de impulsarlo a hacer muchas cosas, algunas de ellas bastante descabelladas.

Como sea, debido a que esa noche no se presentó la oportunidad resolvió probar suerte a la siguiente.

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Una regaño y una resaca quizás.

Su idea era invitarle una cerveza a Cloud…y luego otra y otra y otra…

**oOo** Al día siguiente **oOo**

Sábado por la noche, otro día atareado en el bar, fin de semana ocupado. Cloud se había ofrecido para ayudar de nuevo a pesar de las súplicas, quejas y gruñidos de Kadaj —porque el muchacho podía ser muy lindo, pero cuando se proponía lo contrario… Dios nos libre—. Strife tenía que pensar muy bien su regalo de cumpleaños porque con el que le regalaría junto a Ícaro no iba a bastar

Obviamente aún no sabía qué darle.

Y hablando de ello, de presentes y de Kadaj, le preguntó a Ícaro mientras bajaban los bancos de la barra:

— ¿Ya le has dicho?— habló Cloud en voz baja, lo suficiente para que Tifa (quien acomodaba unos vasos en el otro extremo de la barra) no alcanzara a oír.

— ¿Eh?— Azor le dirigió una mirada perpleja y confundida.

— Que si ya le dijiste a Tifa lo de Kadaj— explicó Strife acercándose a él y manteniendo el mismo tono de voz bajo.

— ¡Ah, eso!— exclamó el más alto cazando el sentido de la frase y, por descontado, matando la escena de complicidad—. No, aún no. Ahora mismo lo hago… ¡Tifa!— y se dirigió a donde ella estaba.

Con lo de la noche anterior —la peculiar declaración de la morena acerca de la "bonita pareja" de la casa— Ícaro se había olvidado de la celebración de Kadaj.

— Hey, bonita. ¿Lista para abrir el bar?— le preguntó al tiempo que apoyaba los brazos en la barra y se inclinaba hacia adelante. Ella estaba al otro lado de la barra.

— Claro. Creo que hoy habrá tanta o más gente que ayer— contestó Tifa sonriendo.

— Bueno, entonces, ¿me puedo arriesgar a pedir dos favores antes de que comience a llegar todo mundo?

— Sí.

— Acércate, el primer favor es un secreto— dijo con un deje de coquetería casual e hizo una seña con el índice para que la mujer se aproximara.

Tifa imitó la posición de Ícaro en la barra, ambos inclinados hacia el frente sobre los brazos. Devolvió un poco de esa bien recibida coquetería acercándose lo suficiente como para dejar que él le hablara al oído. A ella no le molestaba; sabía que Ícaro era un hombre respetuoso y apuesto, que era agradable y de confianza y, además, sabía que ella le gustaba a él. No hacía falta ser un genio para enterarse. Sus miradas bobas lo predicaban con insistencia, sus gestos atentos los decían con claridad, sus sonrisas afectuosas lo demostraban cada día…

Y Tifa no podía negar que Ícaro hacía algunas de esas cosas con varias de las chicas que frecuentaban el bar, pero (y esto era objetivo) las hacía más con ella, de forma más especial y dedicada, no como mera cortesía. ¡Se notaba a leguas la diferencia!... Eso, o que a ella también le gustaba él.

— Kadaj va a cumplir años y quiero que me ayudes a preparar algo para ese día. Será sorpresa— declaró el bermejo hablando pausado, alargando un poco las palabras para permanecer más tiempo cerca de Tifa oliendo la fragancia de su cabello y hablándole al oído. Sabía que no eran las cosas más dulces antes escuchadas por una chica y que aquél no era su mejor esfuerzo por coquetear, pero por más escueto y sutil que fuera el contacto éste se agradecía.

A Tifa no le desilusionó el tópico del que le habló Ícaro, más bien le hizo sonreír divertida.

En el otro extremo de la barra Cloud los observaba con un gesto de extrañeza en sus suaves facciones. Se estaban coqueteando. Tifa Lockhart estaba tonteando con su empleado.

Al menos eso era lo único que el rubio alcanzaba a procesar de la escena. Sin embargo, como se sentía la última persona en el mundo con derecho a escandalizar por algo así, volvió a terminar de bajar los bancos de la barra en silencio.

— Por supuesto, será divertido— convino Tifa.

— Gracias, preciosa.

— ¿Y cuál es el otro favor?

— Bueno, es algo más escabroso— dijo él apartándose lo suficiente para que Tifa viera la seriedad en sus ojos—. Sé que no tengo mucho tiempo trabajando aquí, también sé que realmente no tengo nada con qué responderte y que quizás tú no puedas ayudarme, pero algo pasó el otro día— Hizo una pausa brevísima y sostuvo en su mirada la seriedad que normalmente no usaba—…y quería saber si podías hacerme un préstamo.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Ella no hubiese imaginado que iba a pedirle aquello, incluso se atrevió a dudar de la seriedad de su petición, pero, a fin de cuentas, ella era la única capaz de concederle a Ícaro un favor así y (después de oír sus razones) lo hizo.

**oOo **Media noche **oOo**

El tiempo pasaba con rapidez, la gente llegaba, el alcohol desaparecía ansiosamente tras los labios de los clientes, los trabajadores vestidos con delantal blanco patrullaban por doquier, la música sonaba incesantemente sirviendo de fondo a los coros de risas y pláticas… Todo aquello en un solo lugar, uno llamado _Bar_.

Cuando las personas dejaron de llegar y se calmaron un poco las peticiones de alcohol, Ícaro vio su oportunidad de poner su plan en marcha. Era vil y tendría además que hacer uso de Tifa (favor que no fue expresado ni consentido), pero por Kadaj era capaz de arrancarse los ojos y las manos. Se acercó a la morena, quien por primera vez en la noche tenía oportunidad de sentarse y tomar un respiro, y le dijo en tono exageradamente caballeroso y cómico:

— Señora mía, yo sé que está en horas laborales, pero permítame el atrevimiento de convidarle una bebida.

Ella lo miró sonriendo, aunque agotada por el trabajo, pero también encantada por su forma de ser.

— ¿Qué dices, Tifa? ¿Whisky o tequila?

— Cerveza— respondió ella sin borrar la sonrisa franca del rostro.

El bermejo se retiró unos momentos y regresó con el par de cervezas entre sus manos; serían las primeras de muchas.

**oOo**

—…y entonces el sadomasoquista los mira y les contesta: "¡Miau!"— completó el bermejo.

Tifa se carcajeó arqueándose en el banco; no sabía si era por todo el trabajo o la cerveza pero se sentía un poquito desquiciada esa noche… ¡Qué va! ¡Condenadamente alegre!

Por regla general solía haber cierta seriedad a menos que un cliente o amigo hiciera plática con ella, porque Cloud no era de los que conversaba amena y frívolamente. Sin embargo, desde que el bermejo alto había llegado las risas de Tifa solían ser más; y esa noche en especial abundaban. Los clientes interrumpían con frecuencia, a pesar de lo cual Ícaro siempre encontraba la manera de atrapar su atención de nuevo y cautivarla con una sonrisa. Ahora sobre chistes, luego de anécdotas; de relaciones y coincidencias, acerca de experiencias y accidentes, de viajes y lugares…

Ahora el punto era incluir a Cloud en la plática e invitarle también una cerveza. El momento se presentó apto cuando Ícaro fue a llevar bebidas a una de las mesas y, de regreso a la barra con Tifa, Strife estaba justo en su camino. El rubio acababa de servir algo en una de las mesas y al pasar junto a él Azor le dio unas palmas en el hombro y le dijo:

— ¿Quieres tomar algo con Tifa y conmigo?

— Pero…estoy trabajando— respondió el más bajito.

— Nosotros también— rió el bermejo—. ¡Venga, hombre! Tómate una cerveza con nosotros.

— Yo…

El bermejo fue sumamente persuasivo y no le dejó negarse, le pasó un brazo tras los hombros y lo condujo hacia la parte trasera de la barra donde una morena de mirada vivaz le daba un largo trago a su botella de cerveza para terminarla. Cloud la miró sorprendido, casi sin creer que fuese ella.

— ¡Tifa…!— dijo con una extrañeza ingenua.

La mujer sólo le dirigió una gran sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

Antes de que el rubio pudiese reprochar a la morena o darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya había una cerveza frente a él y un tema de conversación puesto sobre la barra.

**oOo**

Comúnmente Strife no tomaba —apreciaba mucho su hígado— y mucho menos lo hacía en horas de trabajo, no obstante, en esa ocasión las cosas se le salieron un poco de control. Aceptó de buena gana la primera cerveza porque Ícaro se la ofrecía amistosamente y porque Tifa también estaba tomando. Además, la plática le pareció interesante —era sobre armas, un tema que no era desconocido para ninguno de ellos—. La segunda cerveza la aceptó porque no tuvo tiempo de rechazarla: Ícaro se la puso enfrente antes de poder decir "Gracias, pero no". De hecho, el bermejo siempre encontró la forma de poner una botella entre sus manos sutilmente y se encargó de que no tuviera sed su boca. Con el paso de los minutos, Cloud dejó de darse cuenta cuándo acababa una cerveza e iniciaba otra, era imposible saber, siempre parecía haber una frente a él.

Y ahora, rato después del primer trago, la abundante cantidad de alcohol en el sistema de Cloud Strife había logrado hacer estragos en su sistema: Estaba aflojando la lengua. Sobra decir que su comportamiento no era el normal, cuestión que saltaba a la vista de sus conocidos; incluso Tifa le dijo "No bebas más", pero en un descuido (mientras ella se retiró medio minuto a atender a un cliente) Ícaro se encargó de suministrarle más alcohol.

Cloud ya no se daba cuenta de qué pasaba y desde hacía rato no se despegaba de la barra, el banco o la cerveza. Se tomaría un receso y mientras Tifa e Ícaro atenderían; cabe resaltar que ambos estaban mucho más sobrios que el ex-Soldado.

Hacía años que Cloud no tenía una borrachera y ya ni siquiera recordaba cuándo se suponía debía parar, así que se sobrepasó sin darse cuenta. Unos tragos más y se caería de borracho…y así no le serviría a Ícaro, quien requería de él un mínimo de lucidez.

— Mejor lo llevo a su cuarto— propuso Azor sin delatar sus intenciones de interrogatorio.

— Sí. Tú yo podemos atender el bar lo que queda de la noche— convino Tifa y, acto seguido, apartó la botella de cerveza en turno lejos del alcance de Strife—. Ya es suficiente.

— Oye— se quejó con languidez extendiendo los brazos hacia su botella, mas Tifa lo desoyó monumentalmente—. Pero si aún no me la acabo.

— Vamos, Cloud— habló el bermejo alto y, como empezaba a formar costumbre, le dio unas palmadas. Ello provocó que el rubio se tambaleara en su banco y se agarrara de la barra para no caer; de todas formas tuvo que bajar, claro, persuadido por el brazo de Azor en su espalda que lo empujaba. Este último gesto era mayormente para evitar que se cayera e hiciera el ridículo público.

— ¿Sabes qué? No tomé _tanto_— pronunció el ex-mercenario luego de entrar a la cocina—. Porque si hubiera tomado _tanto_… Me hubiera dado cuenta, ¿o no? Así que no tomé _tanto_ en realidad— dijo con esa voz característica del ebrio común, arrastrando los sonidos.

— Tienes razón— concedió el más alto. Para sus adentros, se reía.

— Una vez un cliente tomó _tanto_, que de _tanto_ ya no hallaba su cartera. Fue muy chistoso. ¿Sabes dónde la halló?...

La amplia sonrisa del bermejo era imposible de reprimir. Vaya que Cloud tomado sí era algo chistoso, y cabe mencionar que no había bebido _tanto_ como Ícaro, sólo que éste último pertenecía a las ligas mayores y el hermano de Kadaj apenas salía de amateur.

—… ¡En su camisa! ¿Sabes qué? Creo que en realidad no quería pagar. Pero Tifa lo hizo que pagara…y él pagó…

La sonrisa destelló en una risita simpática. Se preguntó cuántas personas habrían tenido la extraña oportunidad de ver a Cloud Strife ebrio. Incluso alcanzó a preguntarse (un poco críticamente) si él mismo hablaba tanto cuando bebía.

Entraron a la sala, donde el rubio chocó sus pies en el sillón y, por supuesto, en la escalera. No dejaba de hablar un segundo y, por alguna curiosa razón o cadena de ideas, ya estaba haciendo comentarios sobre el chocobo de Ícaro —quien sólo escuchaba, asentía de vez en cuando y le servía de apoyo al caminar—. La cadera de uno chocaba contra el muslo del otro al subir las escaleras y un hombro desnudo recibía el tacto de una mano pálida y áspera.

— Oye, Cloud— le interrumpió Ícaro aprovechando la fracción de segundo que detuvo su cháchara para respirar.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Por qué me ayudas con lo del cumpleaños de Kadaj?

— ¿El cumpleaños de…? ¡Ah, sí!... Aún no sé qué regalarle— se desvió del tema quedando un poco pensativo y agachando la mirada.

— Le haremos un regalo juntos, ¿recuerdas?

— Oh, sí, sí. Pero quiero regalarle algo más yo, de mí.

"Chico listo" caviló Ícaro viendo que no pensaban cosas tan distintas. El paso lento y tambaleante de su andar por fin los hizo llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Strife.

— ¿Y por qué quieres hacerle un regalo? Bueno, de hecho, dos.

— Por…— La palabra se alargó y se fue apagando en sus pálidos labios. Inclusivo se detuvo en seco apoyado en el marco de la puerta; conservaba la mirada gacha y sus rubios mechones cubrían su rostro.

"Es inútil" pensó el más alto ". Está demasiado borracho. Quizás debí haber intentado esto hace 20 minutos".

Cuando Ícaro se preparaba para darle otro empujón y meterlo en el cuarto, Cloud se giró para verlo de frente… Había algo en su mirada perdida y azul, un impulso sepultado bajo capas de alcohol que pugnaba por salir a flote, un rayo de luz en el cielo nublado. Él sabía la respuesta, mas no encontraba la forma de sacarla de su pecho. Entrecerró los ojos y pensando obligó a su mente turbada a recuperar un ápice de lucidez. Tan grande era el efecto que Kadaj poseía en él como para orillarlo a eso sin siquiera estar ahí.

— Yo… Es por…

"Dímelo, Cloud. Quiero oírlo".

El rubio suspiró, anhelaba decirlo, sin embargo, ni por accidente sopesó a quién estaba a punto de confesar.

— Porque lo quiero mucho— fue todo lo que alcanzó a pronunciar en voz baja y luego calló. Sus temas de conversación parecían haberse agotado inexplicablemente. Ícaro aguardó un segundo para ver si agregaba algo más, luego lo hizo entrar al cuarto todavía sosteniéndolo y le ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

— ¿Sabes?— dijo el bermejo—. Yo también quiero a Kadaj.— Se hincó en el piso a fin de quitarle los zapatos mientras hablaba—. Y es porque nos necesitamos… Sobre todo él, siempre ha necesitado a alguien, quizás desde que tenía a sus hermanos, porque hay infinidad de cosas que no sabe o que no entiende. No ha madurado del todo, supongo.— Terminó de quitarle los zapatos y sin levantarse elevó su mirada color granate hasta la de Cloud; a pesar de su posición baja algo en él lo hacía lucir imponente, casi de cuidado, tal vez era el filo de las dagas en sus ojos o la advertencia sutil en el tono calmado de su voz—. Dime, Cloud, si eres lo que Kadaj necesita.

— Yo…

El rubio se sintió intimidado y perplejo a causa del otro y aunado a eso estaban los persistentes efectos del alcohol, que lo confundían y amedrentaban. Desvió la mirada a un lado hasta que su barbilla casi rozó el hombro y guardó silencio. Ni lúcido hubiera podido responder "Sí" a Ícaro; se necesitaba un ego bastante grande para aseverar que la revoltosa persona de Kadaj lo _necesitaba_. A fin de cuentas el silencio pesado hizo que el bermejo se pusiera en pie, sin embargo, no se marchó ni dejó de hacer preguntas.

— ¿Por qué quieres a Kadaj? ¿Qué viste en él?— le dijo al tiempo que le comenzaba a desabrochar el delantal blanco con lentitud, alargando el tiempo y aprovechándolo para resolver más dudas.

El contacto físico entre ambos se volvió imprescindible y, dicho sea de paso, los nudos del delantal estaban muy apretados. Así, con Ícaro inclinado sobre él maniobrando cerca de su espalda baja, Cloud se sonrojo y alcanzó a sentirse increíblemente comprometido a contestar bien todas las preguntas. Es decir, ya había fallado una, había gastado su comodín.

Quizás era por la borrachera, pero se sentía como en juego de concursos done el castigo no era ser descalificado, sino que Kadaj se enterara de que había contestado _mal_, porque seguro llegaría enterarse.

— Me gusta de él…su boca…

Aún luchando contra el delantal, Ícaro contó: "Uno".

—…sus ojos…

"Dos".

—…sus manos…

"Tres".

—…su cabello…

"Cuatro"… 4 cuestiones físicas de Kadaj que le gustaban al rubio. Y si se seguía por partes de la anatomía de la Marioneta y a la quinta mencionaba algo como "sus piernas" o "su culo", Ícaro sí que le iba a dar una patada en el culo y le iba a colgar un letrerito en el cuello que dijera "Peligro! Pedófilo. Aleje a sus niños de este hombre".

—…su determinación.

"¡Buen chico!" volvió a pensar el bermejo alto ". Aunque algunos les llamarían 'terquedad'".

— Kadaj sabe lo que quiere…y sabe que lo quiere. Él es tan…— Toda la cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo no le dejó encontrar las palabras, por lo que al final se limitó a decir—. Tan diferente a mí… Y por eso lo quiero, por eso yo le necesito.

Ícaro reflexionó. Si le estuviera mintiendo esos tendrían que ser en definitiva unos cuentos chinos muy bien elaborados, de un grado de dificultad enorme para cualquier ebrio, así que, por tanto, en realidad no estaría ebrio. Sin embargo, en el caso de estar bien lúcido y mintiendo descaradamente, ¿qué había sido todo aquello en el bar? Esa conducta desinhibida, su boca que no dejaba de divagar, el tambaleo por la falta de equilibrio, ¿habían sido entonces actuaciones, más mentiras? ¿Y con qué razón?

No la había.

Cloud estaba ebrio hasta las puntas de su erizado cabello y decía la verdad porque "Los niños y los borrachos…".

Vale, le creía, le satisfacían sus respuestas. No obstante, eso no significaba que lo dejaría en paz. Las preguntas difíciles estaban por comenzar. Ícaro Azor quería nombres y lugares, fechas y detalles, y aunque fuese complicado para Cloud recordar haría un intento y enteraría al bermejo de un par de cuestiones interesantes… Hasta algunos momentos después cuando cayera rendido por el sueño y la borrachera. Entonces Ícaro lo recostaría, lo cubriría con las mantas y regresaría al bar.

Ícaro confiaba en su suerte porque quizás con un poco de ella Cloud no se acordaría de nada al día siguiente.

**oOo **En la calle del bar **oOo**

Ellos sí los recordaban _todo_. Sumidos en la densa oscuridad de la calle observando el rótulo brillante del bar, hacían memoria de las vivencias pasadas, alegrías y triunfos, tristezas y derrotas. Y recordaban también que no estaban completos.

— ¿Seguro que es lugar?— inquirió una de las figuras apostadas en la lobreguez nocturna.

— Debe ser. Tan sólo lee el rótulo.

— Pero, es que… ¿Y si él no está ahí? ¿Y si nunca ha estado? ¿Qué tal si…si?

— Oh, de nuevo no. No empieces a llorar— pidió fríamente.

— ¡No lloro! Sólo…me preocupa no encontrarlo. Tanto tiempo y tal vez siga solo. ¿Qué harems si no está aquí? ¡Ya no hay más lugares dónde buscar!

— Lo hallaremos, si no es aquí entonces en otra parte y si no es hoy será mañana… Pero daremos con él.

— Lo extraño.

— También yo…

— ¿Y si…?

— Oh, ya basta. Cállate… Mejor vámonos o alguien podría vernos…u oírnos. Volveremos mañana a buscarlo.

— De acuerdo, pero tú tocarás el timbre. Si ese Soldado atraviesa a alguien con ese sable, no quiero ser yo.

— Bobo. Nadie llamará a la puerta. Espiaremos.

— Ah… Ya lo sabía.

Se alejaron del lugar para buscar un rincón oscuro en el mundo que les diera cobijo por esa noche; ambas figuras anónimas caminaban hombro con hombro rumbo a un "¿Y si…?".

¿Y si _él_ ya tenía otra familia? ¿Y si _él_ ya no los buscaba? ¿Y si _él_ ya tenía otra vida? ¿Y si _él_ los había olvidado?

¿Y si aún los amaba?

**oOo Continuará oOo**

**Notas.-**. Estaban reunidos un zoofílico, un pedófilo, un necrófilo y un sadomasoquista, cuando ven que cerca de ellos pasa una gata. Entonces el zoofílico comenta "Oigan, hay que echarnos a la gatita al plato". A lo que el pedófilo responde "Mejor esperamos a que tenga gatitos y nos los echamos a ellos". "O mejor los matamos y entonces sí" dice el necrófilo. Ante tal indecisión, le preguntan al sadomasoquista "¿Tú qué opinas?". Y entonces el sadomasoquista los mira y les contesta: "¡Miau!"

Siguiente: "**Recriminación**".

**Galdor**


	24. Recriminación

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **24**.- **Recriminación**

— ¿Que hiciste qué?— reclamó Kadaj con voz exaltada.

— Shh… Hay gente en esta casa que duerme— le respondió el bermejo alto—. Además, estás haciendo un drama por nada. Sólo fueron unas cuantas cervezas.

— ¡Sí, pero lo emborrachaste!— vociferó la Marioneta.

— Él solito se emborrachó. Yo no le obligué ni le puse un embudo en la boca; palabra.

— ¡Ícaro!— bufó indignado el menor.

Azor poca atención le prestó. Quizás hubo sido su error comentarle sobre la alegre noche de Cloud. Ni hablar, algún día iba a enterarse de todas formas; lo único que no estaba dispuesto a revelarle era la pequeña conversación que tuvieron, aquella en que un par de secretos escabrosos salieran a flote.

— Mejor voy a ver cómo está— se decidió el de cabello plateado haciendo ademán bajar de la cama.

— Acuéstate— le pidió Ícaro pacientemente—. Son las tres de la madrugada y él está dormido. Yo en su lugar te agradecería mucho que me dejaras dormir. Además, hablas como si le hubiera pegado neumonía. Sólo se emborrachó, y la gente no suele morir de eso a menos que se combine con el volante o las peleas, ¿sabes?

— Pero él…— trató de renegar el joven.

Ícaro se le acercó y rodeándole la cintura con los brazos lo atrajo hacia sí.

— Duérmete— pidió luego de besarle la sien.

Kadaj se dejó seducir rápidamente por su grave voz y por el calor que manaba de su protector cuerpo y aunque la preocupación no se deslavó de la madeja de sus pensamientos, sí recordó al menos que él mismo tenía que dormir. Tres de la madrugada, era verdad. Se acurrucó en el hueco que los brazos de Ícaro le proporcionaban e hizo nota mental de, a primera hora de la mañana, ir a ver a Cloud; incluso lo murmuró por lo bajo.

— Paso a verlo en la mañana.

— Pareces su madre— replicó a Azor igualmente en un murmullo. Sin embargo, bien sabía lo que parecía y era Kadaj para Cloud: Su novio.

Aquél era uno de los nimios detalles que obtuvo de Cloud en su estado inconveniente.

**oOo **Horas después **oOo**

El que usualmente era el último en salir de la cama ese día fue el primero. Tenía una fuerte razón para abandonar el sueño aunque, desafortunadamente, se trataba de una razón hueca. Ícaro estaba en lo correcto: Cloud no estaba muriéndose, por lo que la preocupación de Kadaj no tenía una justificación. En verdad, no había fundamento alguno en su temor; él mismo no conocía la resaca y las que había visto en Ícaro no parecían tan malas. Así que, ¿Por qué la preocupación? ¿Por qué el temor ilógico?

Por causa de un sentimiento igual de ilógico: Cariño, quizás alguna semilla pequeña de lo que es el amor, compasión incluso.

A la Marioneta de Strife se le escapaba de las manos todo lo que sentía por Cloud, le hacía arrojar sobre el hombro la lógica, las proporciones y la medición y poner ante todo, encima de las pila de Cosas Importantes, a su rubio adorado. Incluso mientras estaba sentado en el sofá viendo TV, con decenas de imágenes y palabras ante él, no dejaba de pensar en Cloud. Sólo estaba esperando impacientemente a que saliera de su hibernación, que por fin la puerta de su cuarto se abriera y lo exhalara.

Claro, tampoco escuchó a Tifa bajar las escaleras, darle los buenos días y preguntarle si quería desayunar, porque algo más importante ocupaba su cabeza: Cloud con resaca e, igual de relevante, Cloud ebrio.

¿Cómo luciría el rubio con unas copas de más? ¿Cómo se comportaría bajo el impredecible influjo del alcohol? Eran cosas que le intrigaban y, también, le asustaban. No le pasaba por la cabeza que acaso fuera un ebrio alegre y poco intransigente.

— ¿Cariño, no quieres desayunar?— insistió Tifa al a puerta de la cocina.

Fuese por la dulce voz de ella o el olor agradable que ahora manaba del lugar, Kadaj logró salir de su embelesamiento.

— Sí, ya voy.

— Lávate las manos y despierta a Ícaro por favor.

Kadaj asintió, apagó la TV y se levantó del sofá. Al llegar al segundo piso, tres alternativas (unas más tentadoras que otras) le abordaron: Ir primero al baño para lavarse, dirigirse a su cuarto para despertar a Ícaro o dar unos cortísimos pasos y entrar a la habitación de Cloud Strife. Aquí el dilema no era cuál de las tres puertas tenía el premio mayor, ¡él ya sabía cuál!, pero ¿le gustaría? ¿Sería el tiempo? ¿No era aún muy temprano?

¿Por qué Cloud aún no despertaba?

A pesar de que la curiosidad se comía vivas sus tiernas entrañas, se decantó por esperar un poco más, hasta que el barman despertara solito.

Fue a despertar al bermejo alto, se lavó las manos y regresó a la planta baja rápidamente, como si estar alejado de la habitación de Cloud redujera la tentación que sentía.

Antes de que Tifa le sirviera el desayuno, le dio por ponerse a hacer preguntas y desahogar en ello su curiosidad y tentación.

— ¿Hasta qué hora trabajó Cloud anoche?

— Tarde— evadió Tifa creyendo que el joven desconocía aún la aventura trasatlántica del rubio por el mar de la embriaguez—. No creo que se levante temprano hoy.

— ¿Y qué tanto se emborrachó?

Tifa se quedó pasmada. Ésa no era una pregunta que esperaría (o una del tipo que se hiciera refiriéndose a Cloud, porque él servía las copas, no las bebía).

— Ícaro me lo dijo anoche… Que bebió hasta que no pudo más.

— Bueno, sí pasó eso.— Tifa se aclaró la garganta—. Pero no es la primera vez que se emborracha— dijo, más sólo recordaba un par de veces haberlo visto así de todo el tiempo que lo conocía.

— ¿Bebió mucho?— inquirió como si conociera la medida de Cloud. La verdad es que no conocía ni la suya.

La chica trató de hacer memoria, pero dado que la botella en la mano de Cloud siempre pareció eterna e idéntica, no pudo dar un número. En cambio, sí le dio a Kadaj un lapso. Le dijo a Kadaj más o menos de qué hora a qué hora el rubio tomó. Y a pesar de su escasa experiencia etílica, la Marioneta se sorprendió pues le pareció muy poco tiempo, porque entre lo que separaba su experiencia de ser "nula" a "escasa" estaba el conocimiento de que (cuando menos) Ícaro era capaz de durar el doble de tiempo metido en un bar besando la boca dulzona de una copa. Cloud parecía no ser ese tipo de persona.

— Al final fue Ícaro quien lo llevó a su cuarto… ¿Mermelada?— dijo ella tras dejar un plato frente a él; tenía huevos revueltos, rodajas muy delgadas de tomate y un par de panes tostados—. No he ido a ver si ya despertó, pero supongo que lo hará hasta mucho más tarde.

La morena le dio el frasco de mermelada, además de un cuchillo para untarla y un vaso de leche.

Kadaj restó un poco de importancia a Cloud cuando vio y olió su desayunó. No sabía bien cómo era la comida de hogar, pero bien entrenado estaba sobre la comida del camino. Decenas de restaurantes, pizzerías, merenderos, puestos y demás había visitado con Ícaro; unas veces la comida era mala, otras, tenía un vago parecido hogareño. Pero lo que hacía Tifa…nada se le igualaba.

— Tifa— dijo antes de cambiar abruptamente de tema—, cocinas rico. ¿Un día me enseñas cómo?

El comentario —simplón o adulador quizás a algunos pareceres— enterneció a Tifa con profundidad. Apreciaba, no el hecho de que halagaran su cocina, sino que el comentario saliera de boca de Kadaj. Por alguna razón le emocionaba que el joven se abriera y se mostrara tan casual con ella, siendo que en otro tiempo ningunos hubiese dudado en atacar.

La ruleta de la vida daba giros muy interesantes.

— Le pediría a Ícaro que lo hiciera, pero no sabe nada de cocina. El agua se le quema.

Tifa rió encantada y el sonido melodioso que de sus labios brotaba salpicó la habitación.

— Oí mi nombre— declaró Azor entrando a la cocina. Tifa, por supuesto, no paró de reír.

**oOo**

Desayuno y plática animada para Kadaj, Tifa e Ícaro, pero ¿qué tenía Cloud Strife? Le anegaba la recriminación casi perfecta de una noche de alcohol sin sentido: La resaca. (La recriminación completamente perfecta era Kadaj, pero eso vendría más tarde). De momento no podía parar de preguntarse cómo fue capaz de beber tanto, e incluso tenía la duda…¿cuánto con exactitud bebió? Había perdido la cuenta antes de la quinta mas estaba seguro de que su marcador rebasaba por mucho ese número.

Ahora se arrepentía.

Lánguidamente tomó otra posición sobre la cama, pero sus esfuerzos no alcanzaron como para hacerlo levantar la cabeza y mirar el reloj de la pared. Sospechaba que era tarde aunque no sabía precisar cuánto. Lo que sí alcanzaba a notar (y que le molestaba) era la luz del Sol entrando por la ventana; si tan solo la hubiese cerrado… Solucionó el problema cubriéndose con la sábana hasta la cabeza y no alcanzó a apreciar su propia miseria.

Él era un ex-Soldado y ésa sólo una ventana, no un Titán, pero por una razón tan nebuloso como el adictivo licor, hoy, la ventana podía más que él. Se sentía acabado y cansado sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, demasiado apático como para mirarse en perspectiva.

_Me gusta de él_

Un flash confuso acudió a su dolorida mente; llevaba como sello su voz y una sensación que removió sus entrañas lentamente.

_su determinación_

Eran hilos de cáñamo indecisos viajando entre sus vísceras sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse.

_Kadaj sabe lo que quiere_

Los sentía torturándolo con la tentativa opción de avanzar a su pecho y abrazar su corazón

_Y por eso lo quiero, por eso yo le necesito_

— ¿Lo necesito?— se preguntó a sí mismo Cloud. No recordaba bien… ¿Él había dicho todo eso?

_por eso lo quiero_

¿O lo había soñado? ¿Imaginó tal vez, mientras estaba borracho?

_Me lo pidió él. Yo le dije que sí… Que sí quería que fuéramos novios_

Su propia voz retumbaba en su cabeza molestándolo con frases que no sabía si había pronunciado alguna vez. Apelaba a su enorme imaginación y a los efectos de la resaca, porque de haber dicho esas cosas a alguien

_lo besé en el cuello_

ahora mismo estaría muerto de pura vergüenza.

Borró todo eso de su mente (por más indeseable que fuera el concentrarse sólo en su penoso estado físico) y se quedó tumbado en la cama por largo rato. Sin movimiento, sin pensamiento. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente necesitado y capaz de salir de la cama, escapar de ese asfixiante olor a borracho que casi ni notaba porque se hallaba sumido en él y ver la luz del día además de la hora para ubicar su apaleado ser en algún punto de la línea, se levantó lánguidamente y puso sus pies descalzos sobre un suelo que, de tan frío, casi parecía cruel. Allende la luz seguía incomodando su mirada de claros ojos, el cuerpo le dolía y hasta el closet se ensañaba contra él: Se hallaba infinitamente lejos de su cama, casi como a dos metros, y ésa era una distancia demasiado grande para recorrer en las condiciones de Cloud. Así que el rubio barman descartó la posibilidad a corto plazo de vestirse con ropa limpia y consideró utópica la idea de una ducha. ¿Cuánto trayecto había de su cuarto al baño? ¿5, 6 metros? ¿10 pasos? ¿Mil kilómetros?

Se preguntó cómo había podido beber y emborracharse la noche anterior. ¡Estaba trabajando! Era inconcebible que no respetara ni ese hecho, ni a Tifa ni a sí mismo. La verdad es que le intrigaba si ella estaría enojada hoy. Francamente no se acordaba de mucho de lo de anoche así que no sabía cuáles habían sido las reacciones de Tifa. ¿Estaría muy enfadada? Esperaba que no porque necesitaba un hombro donde recargar su pobre mejilla. Quizás no lo pensaba de forma explícita pero sabía que Tifa era encantadora para consolar y hacer sentir mejor y, en definitiva, él necesitaba esas dos cosas. No podía ir con Kadaj para obtenerlas porque la joven Marioneta de por sí odiaba los bares y, según Cloud tenía entendido, había alejado bastante Ícaro de la bebida.

Oh, cielos. ¿Qué le diría a Kadaj? ¿Qué se había caído accidentalmente en una piscina de cerveza y había quedado (de la forma más literal) ahogado en ella?

Esperaba que él no se fuera a molestar y que estuviera consciente de que (pasara lo que pasara o hiciera Kadaj lo que hiciera) él, Cloud, lo seguiría queriendo. Sin embargo, prefería besar a un Kadaj contento en lugar de rogar su perdón.

"Es culpa mía" pensó ". Mía y de nadie más. No debí haber tomado".

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se levantó de la cama. La debilidad general que sentía en todo su cuerpo casi logra devolverlo a la cama de sentón, mas lo evitó pues sabía que ello se sentiría como bajar la primera pendiente de la montaña rusa. Dando varios pasos lánguidos, propios de alguna clase de patético zombie, se encaminó al peinador con la intención de mirarse en el espejo. No sabía qué esperaba con ello, tal vez sólo lo hacía por el impulso masoquista oculto que lo obligaba a contemplar su propia pena para sentirse aún peor. Como sea, el hecho era que ya no podía sentirse más mal. Se miró al espejo y vio lo que temía: Un hombre joven que lucía agotado, un Cloud con resaca, vaya cosa más atípica, lo miraba desde el espejo. Su cabello rubio estaba revuelto, mas no de la forma usual, sino de una manera descuidada o acaso el resto del cuadro daba esa impresión; sus ojos distaban mucho de ser vivaces y encantadores, los tenía entrecerrados y un gesto un tanto lastimero en sus cejas los acompañaba; sus hombros y sus brazos dejados al descubierto por causa de la playera gris sin mangas que llevaba, le parecieron lo más débil del mundo.

Alejó su mirada del espejo en el acto, se encogió de hombros agachando la cabeza y se abrazó el fatigado cuerpo; con la misma languidez persistente volvió a la cama y se sentó en ella.

¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido como para beber hasta emborracharse? ¿Es que no tenía autocontrol? Diablos, no era un niño impulsivo. Estaba muy arrepentido, y el día apenas comenzaba.

En la oleada de miseria y recriminaciones que lo abordaban Cloud no era capaz de ver un par de puntos importantes. Él aún seguía siendo lo suficientemente débil o responsable (dependiendo del cristal) como para bañarse en la culpa y no compartirla con nadie. Su problema era que no tomaba a consideración que fue Ícaro quien lo animó a tomar; no se trataba de echarle toda la culpa al rubio-pelirrojo, pero la verdad es que alguien había tirado la primer pieza causando el efecto dominó, y ese alguien no fue Cloud. Además, a Strife no le pasaba por la cabeza desligar las palabras "borrachera" y "mal". Vale, vale, que caerse de borracho no era lo más decente y respetable del mundo, pero tampoco era un acto imperdonable. Cloud veía su pequeño desliz de anoche como algo sumamente vergonzoso, un error evitable en el que cayó con facilidad. Por otro lado (y en todos) estaba Kadaj: la Marioneta no le había prohibido explícitamente el alcohol, pero el rubio barman estaba casi seguro de que lo fulminaría con la mirada al enterarse de lo que había hecho. Sabía lo mucho que Kadaj odiaba los bares.

Oh, cielos, de verdad necesitaba despejarse. Moviéndose contra el impulso de quedarse en cama para bañarse con sus propios jugos de la humillación y la pena, volvió a ponerse de pie y caminó hasta el closet. Sacó las primeras ropas limpias que halló y se armó de valor para salir y recorrer el infinito trayecto hasta el baño. Necesitaba una ducha, ahora lo sabía: Olía a borracho y no quería que Kadaj lo percibiera. Ojala el baño también pudiera lavar su pena.

Suspiró y abrió la puerta con cautela. Rogaba al cielo esperando que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo, así no lo verían en "ese estado". Al dar el primer paso fuera de su cuarto se percató de que alguien subía las escaleras. Una melena lacia y plateada apareció en su campo de visión y Cloud sintió su corazón detenerse. Apretó contra su estómago el bulto de ropa que llevaba y se quedó allí parado, casi paralizado. No tenía el valor para regresar un mísero paso y azotar la puerta ni para avanzar por el pasillo a grandes trancos y refugiarse en el baño. No podía, ya era muy tarde. Aterrado, Strife no pudo más que quedarse donde estaba.

Kadaj subió otro escalón y elevó su mirada hasta el rubio. Por un esperanzador segundo su gesto fue de gratitud —su barman había despertado— mas luego se trasformó en una mueca acusatoria —su barman se había embriagado—. El verlo ahí con una mirada boba y una desfachatez abrumadoras, le recordó a Kadaj lo mucho que odiaba cuando Ícaro bebía. Que el cielo y la tierra maldijeran el alcohol.

Cloud se sintió helado cuando el joven lo miró. Tuvo varias impresiones horrendas cuando sus ojos se fueron a encontrar. Strife vagamente recordó algo de la noche anterior, o quizás sólo un sueño: Alguien imponente mirándolo desde una posición más baja. ¿Real o imaginario? Difícil de descubrirlo. También se percató de que lo que acababa de mirar en el espejo hacía rato era lo mismo que Kadaj estaba observando ahora. La mirada del joven era verdaderamente fría, más de lo que el apaleado Cloud podía soportar.

Empujado por el miedo que lograba provocarle Kadaj en esa circunstancia, Strife salió de su parálisis y huyó por el pasillo, escapando con pasos grandes hacia el baño, dándole la espalda al otro y sabiendo que aún lo miraba.

No cruzaron palabra.

Kadaj no necesitaba hablar para hacer recriminaciones, le bastaba con su sola presencia.

**oOo**

Cloud cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí y apoyó la espalda en ella. En sus brazos llevaba la ropa limpia, la cual había sufrido algo parecido al abrazo de una anaconda. El rubio suspiró, relajó un poco todos sus tensos músculos e incluso dejó caer al suelo las prendas. Aún podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Kadaj en su nuca e imaginaba la infinidad de reproches que habrían pasado por su cabeza. Sabía que vil y cobardemente había huido, pero nadie que no conociera "esa" mirada de la Marioneta tenía derecho a regañarlo. Hey, había salvado el pellejo (al menos de momento).

— Preferiría tener que volver a enfrentarme con Sephiroth— murmuró por lo bajo.

En realidad no exageraba. El enojo del ángel de cabello plateado era más tolerable que la ira de una pareja decepcionada.

Puso el seguro a la puerta (como si eso fuera más poderoso que la fuerza y habilidad de un Soldado para defenderse) y caminó rumbo a la ducha evitando mirar el espejo; incluso ignoró los azulejos pues ellos contenían una borrosa imagen suya. No quería mirarse. Ese día estaba apenado de ser él.

Giró la llave del agua caliente y comenzó a desvestirse. Cuando se metió bajo el chorro del agua, ésta se precipitó sobre su cuerpo, cayendo con gracia en su blanca piel, zigzagueando para seguir el camino que le marcaran esos músculos que ahora parecían tan fofos y débiles. Se le empapó el cabello y el peso del agua hizo a sus mechones de punta deprimirse hasta besar su rostro.

Se quedó unos momentos ahí sintiendo su cuerpo mojarse… Su cuerpo débil que había sucumbido ante una mente débil incapaz de dominarse y poner un hasta _aquí_ al alcohol. Ciertamente le resultaba imposible dejar de pensar en ello y recriminarse. De hecho, lo seguiría haciendo todo el día si nadie le marcaba un alto…si Kadaj no lo perdonaba.

**oOo**

La primera reacción instantánea de la Marioneta al ver a Cloud fue de felicidad. Se alegraba de saber que estaba despierto y no ahogado en su vómito de borracho. Esa expresión contenta y semi-infantil no duró más que un parpadeo porque la mente de Kadaj trabajó rápido y lo hizo acordarse de que los borrachos no eran tiernos… Eran odiosos. Se puso furioso en un segundo sólo de imaginar a Cloud besando una botella. Tenía la experiencia con Ícaro y las pocas veces que entró a un bar, y no eran cosas gratas. Los borrachos eran fastidiosos humanos mutantes cuyo brazo siempre terminaba en una lata o una botella, nunca una mano normal; de sus bocas manaba el olor a alcohol y, algunas veces, palabras que herían a los demás; eran insensatos, poco coordinados y groseros. ¿Cómo podía Cloud haberse convertido en una cosa así la noche anterior? Si bien Kadaj ni siquiera lo había visto, la imaginación cubría los huecos y avivaba el enojo contra su rubio barman.

— ¿Cómo pudo?— masculló el joven apretando puños y dientes, como si Cloud lo hubiese engañado o le hubiera dado una bofetada.

Ícaro apareció al pie de las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas. Al contrario que su hijo no biológico y no reconocido explícitamente, él llevaba un humor más ligero y una sonrisa soñadora en la boca. Cuando llegó al escalón donde Kadaj se hallaba plantado, se detuvo a su lado y le pasó un brazo tras el cuello.

— ¿Qué hay, lindo?— le preguntó, mas de inmediato sintió lo tenso que estaba el joven y dijo con algo de preocupación: — ¿Te pasa algo?

— Es que…

Kadaj titubeó antes de expresarle lo que sentía. Después de todo, Ícaro había sido cómplice en la borrachera de Strife. Aunque la Marioneta aceptaba de buena gana el argumento que Azor le dio en la madrugada.

"Él solito se emborrachó. Yo no le obligué".

Tenía razón. Kadaj no podía echarle toda la culpa al bermejo porque (supuestamente) Cloud era más maduro que él. Strife debería haber tenido el autocontrol y la capacidad para no caer en las tentaciones que Ícaro le pusiera. A menos… A menos que en realidad el repartidor no hubiese puesta ninguna resistencia ante el bermejo y el alcohol.

Ese pensamiento sólo hizo a Kadaj ponerse más furioso.

— No puedo creer que se haya emborrachado. Y hace rato que salió de su habitación ni siquiera trató de explicar nada. ¡No dijo ni una sola palabra! Él sólo… Sólo huyó— le respondió la Marioneta apretando los puños.

Ícaro se quedó un tanto sorprendido por la declaración y la actitud del más joven. Se notaba afectado por lo de Cloud y a leguas se veía que estaba más que enfadado. Al bermejo alto acudió una punzada de arrepentimiento y vergüenza, el que Kadaj estuviera así era en parte su responsabilidad.

Tragó saliva, preocupado por que hubiese herido indirectamente el corazón de la Marioneta. Sin embargo, algo de objetividad también acudió a su ser ya que fue capaz de ver un error en las percepciones de Kadaj y, ante todo, pensó que eso era lo primero en reparar.

— Siéntate, Kadaj— pidió el mayor con voz suave, sin dejarse contagiar por el tono molesto que en esos momentos la Marioneta de Strife usaba.

Ambos se sentaron en la escalera, hombro con hombro.

— ¿Estás enfadado con Cloud?— le preguntó con cautela el rubio-pelirrojo.

— ¡Por supuesto!— vociferó Kadaj—. Después de lo que hizo, ¿cómo podría no estar molesto?

Ícaro suspiró con compasión y se quitó las gafas de sol con lentitud. Identificaba el problema de Kadaj: Él tomaba la borrachera de Cloud casi como un delito, veía el alcohol como algo malo. MALO. Lo miró profundamente con sus ojos color granada y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

— ¿Crees que lo que hizo en verdad fue tan malo?

— Sí— dijo afirmativamente la cabeza—. No debió hacerlo.

— Escucha, Kadaj, hay algo que debes entender aquí: El hecho de tomar no tiene nada de malo, pero las cosas que hacemos mientras estamos borrachos puede que sí sean malas. Yo estuve ahí anoche con Cloud, lo acompañé incluso hasta su cuarto cuando estaba ya demasiado tomado, y nunca lo vi hacer nada malo. Habló mucho, estaba más desinhibido que de costumbre, pero nada de lo que dijo o hizo merece que te enojes con él.

Al bermejo le costaba abogar por el rubio barman porque eso implicaba estrechar su relación con Kadaj y hacerlos quedar en buenos términos, sin embargo, debía hacerlo o no limpiaría su consciencia. Prefería hacer lo correcto y decir la verdad para poder dormir bien por la noche.

— No importa— replicó la caprichosa Marioneta—. Bebió y eso de por sí está mal.

Ícaro se mordió el labio mientras hacía nota mental de repasar con Kadaj los estándares del bien y el mal. Por otro lado, se dio cuenta de que necesitaría ser un poco más directo para poder hacerlo reflexionar y cambiar de opinión.

— Así que, ¿no piensas perdonarlo?— le dijo el bermejo alto.

Kadaj evitó el contacto visual y no respondió. No quería decir que sí porque eso sería simplón y falso, y tampoco que no porque sería demasiado rencoroso.

— Perdóname si soy algo brusco— prosiguió Ícaro— pero necesitas que alguien te diga esto: No eres perfecto, lindo, por más que a veces me lo parezcas, porque nadie en este mundo lo es. Todos cometemos errores, grandes y pequeños. Tú mismo has hecho cosas que no son nada buenas, igual que todos los demás, sólo que alguien te bendijo haciendo que las olvidaras. Y aunque las demás personas sí recuerdan, ellas te perdonaron. Estas personas con las que vivimos te perdonaron, Kadaj. Y puedes devolver el buen gesto cuando tú quieras, ¿lo sabes?

Kadaj apretó los labios convirtiéndolos en una línea. ¿Y si Ícaro tenía razón?

El bermejo se inclinó hacia él y le besó la sien con ternura.

— Perdónalo— le dijo luchando por no soltar en lugar de eso un "Perdóname".

El mayor no esperó por una respuesta, no lo obligó a decir "Sí" ni lo presionó para que tomara una decisión. Lo dejó solo con ese besó aún cosquilleando en la piel y se marchó.

Sí, quizás Ícaro tenía razón.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero, escaleras abajo y doblando a la derecha se encontraba una callada morena que había escuchado parte de su conversación y se sentía enternecida por el tacto de Ícaro.

Kadaj se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el bañó. Permaneció en silencio ante la puerta inseguro de si debía tocar, oyendo el sonido de la regadera proveniente de dentro. Se le ocurrió tal vez que también podría decir en voz alta "Te perdono", pero, como siempre, prefería el cara a cara; se sentiría mejor si lo hacía de forma directa.

De momento se retiró, aunque perduró en su cabeza la intención de hablar con el rubio y perdonarlo.

**oOo **Rato después **oOo**

Ícaro estaba ordenando un poco su cuarto (porque la verdad era que el tiradero esa Suyo): Ése era su pantalón tirado en el suelo, su cajón del buró era una maraña de cosas, allá estaba uno de sus zapatos, acullá el otro, era suya la camisa debajo de la cama… En fin, Kadaj era más ordenado que él. Inclusive el joven a veces se dignaba a ordenar un poco sus cosas, pero eso no era siempre, así que el bermejo no podía atenerse a que alguien más lo hiciera siempre.

Recogió su camisa de debajo de la cama y la sacudió, sosteniéndola extendida frente a él trató de juzgar si estaba limpia o sucia. Al final la hizo bola y se dijo que, por haberla encontrado debajo de la cama, debía estar sucia.

Cuando se disponía a continuar con su pequeña limpieza dominical, Tifa apareció en el umbral.

— Toc toc— dijo ella—. ¿Ocupado?

— Nunca lo suficiente como para no tener tiempo para ti, linda.

Aw, tan adulador.

— ¿Qué haces?— le preguntó la mujer visiblemente interesada en iniciar una plática.

— Ordenando un poco, aunque es difícil acostumbrarse a hacerlo. Normalmente en los hoteles lo dejas todo regado por todas partes y ya. Pero supongo que en casa es distinto.

— Oh, vamos. Pero si está bastante ordenado ya.

— Es que Kadaj recoge— respondió con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella correspondió a su sonrisa. En verdad cuando Tifa sonreía no sólo su rostro se iluminaba, sino también todo el mundo. Ver ese gesto amistoso en una mujer tan encantadora como ella suavizaba hasta el dolor más profundo.

— Pero— prosiguió el bermejo— puedes apostar que Kadaj no aprendió eso de recoger de mí. Por regla general no se me da muy bien la limpieza y el orden.

Él se hallaba hurgando en el cajón de su buró, sacando envolturas de chicle para tirarlas y tratando de distinguir los cachivaches que eran basura y los que aún servían. Su cartera era de los que servía, casi estaba seguro de eso. De lo demás estaba dudoso. Se encontró con figuritas de papel, un cordón rojo sacado de Dios sabe dónde, una tapa de cerveza, una pluma que no sabía si funcionaba, unos dulces de menta y varias cosas más. Mientras él continuaba nadando en el cajón, Tifa se aproximó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. La sonrisa aún brillaba en sus labios.

— Ícaro— pronunció ella con algo de duda. Quería preguntarle algo pero pensaba que tal vez sería inapropiado o atrevido hacerlo de forma directa.

— ¿Eh?

El bermejo alto volteó para mirarla. Aunque las gafas de Sol podían darle un aspecto más rudo, Tifa sabía que esa imagen era incorrecta. Ícaro era simpático y dulce la mayor parte del tiempo (a pesar de que tenía su lado hosco); era muy abierto también y lo más probable es que no se escandalizara por lo que ella quería preguntar.

— Ícaro, ¿tienes hijos?

Una sonrisa pícara asomó en los labios de él.

— ¿Eso es una proposición, querida damita?— le dijo Azor.

— ¡No, no! Quiero decir… Yo… Sólo tenía curiosidad por saber.

— He, he. Bueno… Que yo sepa no tengo ninguno.

— ¿Y nunca cuidaste a tus hermanos pequeños o a tus sobrinos?

— No tengo hermanos ni nada parecido. Mi familia era muy pequeña…demasiado pequeña a veces— respondió con bastante seriedad sin entender el motivo de la curiosidad en Tifa.

— Oh.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber al respecto? ¿Es algo que le preguntas a todos tus empleados?— y rió un poco recuperando el buen humor, sin embargo, lo que ella le dijo a continuación lo sorprendió.

— Es que…creo que serías buen padre. Lo eres, en realidad.

Él no atinó a bromear sobre eso… En realidad no atinó a hacer nada. Le confundió aquel extraño halago tanto como para congelarlo en su posición: Encorvado sobre el cajón del buró, con una mano metida entre el montón de baratijas, las cejas alzadas y la cabeza girada hacia Tifa. Es que…él, Ícaro tómate-la-vida-ligera Azor…¿como un buen padre? Ese cumplido, viniendo de una mujer que criaba a dos niños… Bueno, era algo tremendamente significativo. Aún así y debido a su ocasional falta de perspicacia, el bermejo no pudo adivinar la fuente que motivaba a Tifa a decirle aquello.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— le preguntó él con voz dudosa.

— Por Kadaj, obviamente.

— Pero… Yo no soy su padre. Sólo soy su amigo.

Ella sonrió con dulce compasión y le invitó a sentarse a su lado. Quería explicarle por qué pensaba como lo hacía y, además, sentía que debía felicitarlo por lo que había hecho con Kadaj puesto que, seguramente, era la única que podía afirmarlo con verdad. Ella había convivido con Ícaro y Kadaj como una de las relaciones más estables que ambos habían tenido en meses, los había visto y comenzaba a conocerlos bien. ¿Quién si no ella, o bien Cloud, podía apreciar el trabajo de Ícaro en la Marioneta?

— Lo que has hecho con Kadaj— habló la morena— es la verdadera labor de un padre. Te preocupas por él y lo cuidas, le enseñas y lo guías; has hecho sacrificios por él, dejaste tu otro empleo para poder darle el mismo techo cada noche y ahora buscas uno que sea sólo para ambos. ¡Y lo amas, Ícaro!, que es lo más importante de todo. Lo amas y se lo demuestras. Cuando los veo no tengo duda de ello.

— No es para tanto— dijo Ícaro con modestia pero tratando de no menospreciar la opinión de la mujer.

— Kadaj pudo haber olvidado su otra vida, pero si no te hubiera tenido a ti junto a él…no sé qué camino hubiera escogido.

Ti fa le puso una mano sobre el hombro y lo miró con una expresión radiante. Dios Santo, esa mujer podía hacer palidecer al Sol.

— Ícaro, nadie hubiera podido hacer por Kadaj algo tan bueno como lo que hiciste tú.

El bermejo se sintió embargado por la solemnidad de la situación y aceptó los halagos de la morena no como alimento para su ego, sino como un aliciente en su deber de criar a la Marioneta.

Pensó en mil cosas que decirle a Tifa, frases de humildad o elaborados agradecimientos, mas al final lo único que hizo fue tomar la mano de ella y decirle con franqueza:

— Gracias.

Aquel majo alto, si bien en esos momentos estaba pasando por una situación de reproche (debido a la borrachera de Cloud), normalmente no se agobiaba por la vida… La recibía con gusto. Ícaro no se recriminaba por lo que _hubiera_ podido hacer por Kadaj, sino que se sentía feliz por lo que ya había hecho. Y ahora, mientras alguien por primera vez reconocía su logro, se sentía embargado por la dicha, lo empapaba el gusto genuino.

Ícaro supo con la mayor de las certezas que comenzar su vida sedentaria ahí había sido su mejor decisión antes tomada.

"Me estoy asentando" se dijo a sí mismo ". ¿Quién lo diría? Después de tantos años comienzo a establecerme, he he".

**oOo**

Él tenía que huir de ahí. Debía irse o afrontar algo para lo que no estaba preparado, que nadie le enseñó a encarar. Porque nadie te instruye en cómo pararte con la espalda recta y el mentón arriba frente a una Marioneta colérica. Y es que esa impresión amenazante tenía Cloud de Kadaj: Cólera. Casi podía verlo alzando la voz y los puños, reclamando con justas razones sus actos irracionales de anoche, juntando las cejas y pateando el piso en medio de una rabieta.

Sí, aquello era difícil de afrontar, y más complicada resultaba la solución porque no podía sacar su espada y empezar a cortar en pedacitos a Kadaj para acabar con todo el problema. No, necesitaba tacto (algo más difícil que resolver un rubik).

Así que escogió la salida sencilla: Huir.

Su cabeza y su ánimo no estaban en tan buenas condiciones como para intentar algo. Debía esperar a mañana (o al menos hasta que el dolor de cabeza remitiera) para poder pedir una disculpa decente y que no lo hiciera parecer el perrito apaleado que en esos momentos _era_.

Bajó las escaleras en el más cuidadoso de los silencios y caminó hacia la cochera con paso presuroso pero contenido. Quería salir de ahí ya, despojarse de la sobrecogedora sensación de que Kadaj aparecería detrás de él en cualquier momento.

Atravesó la puerta de la pequeña cochera y, envuelta en las sombras del lugar, halló su motocicleta. Creyó que nunca antes le había dado tanto gusto verla. Cerró la puerta tras de sí al tiempo que en su mano derecha apretaba las llaves con franco consuelo. Ni siquiera llevaba los goggles, los había olvidado y no le importaba. Lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era su moto y las llaves; por descontado se sobreentiende que su celular también lo había 'olvidado'.

Abrió la puerta grande de la cochera y empezó a empujar su moto rumbo a la esperanzadora luz del exterior. Quizás no encendería el vehículo aún, quizás caminaría en silencio junto él, deslizando calle abajo como un ladrón. Porque la resaca no lo había dejado estúpido: Si arrancaba el motor ahí, el ruido sería más que notorio y pronto lloverían Marionetas desde el cielo. Necesitaba ser precavido, pensar en todo y asegurarse de conseguir una salida limpia como el pelaje de una zorra ártica.

Salió a la calle, cerró la cochera apenas fijándose en lo que hacía e inició su cortísima travesía de cara al este. Apenas tres pasos dio.

— Así que…¿así es esto? ¿Ya te vas?

Al parecer, hasta las zorras árticas tenían pulgas.

Cloud tuvo la nítida sensación de que una mano fría e invisible le acarició la nuca cuando la voz de Kadaj frustró su intento de huir. Se pegaron sus suelas al piso y fue incapaz de avanzar o retroceder. Si daba un paso más estaría ignorando plenamente a Kadaj, y si se daba vuelta en redondo tendría que verlo… Y resulta obvio que ello no le animaría el día. Agachó la cabeza, fuese como mera costumbre o como mecanismo de defensa, y no se atrevió siquiera a balbucear media palabra. Le dolía en el alma pensar que si abría la boca lastimaría el joven, pero más difícil aún era saber que con su silencio no resolvía nada.

Tal vez no fuese ésta la primera vez, pero sí la más apremiante, en que Strife deseó poder hablar y expresar lo que sentía. Envidiaba la capacidad de Tifa y de otras personas para poner las cosas en palabras, porque él simplemente…no podía. No podía a veces ni siquiera intentarlo, y cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad no lo lograba. ¿Es que estaría en su naturaleza? ¿Es que sería parte de él esa condena de callar? ¿Se trataba de un crudo castigo impuesto mucho tiempo atrás…como marca de vida? No lo sabía; la única certeza que tenía era que ¡lo adiaba! Más aún ahora que convivía con el parlanchín de Ícaro y se veía metido en los dilemas que le generaba Kadaj, es que anhelaba esa virtud o don de hablar. Porque todo sería más fácil si pudiera hacerlo, si tuviese de su lado las palabras en lugar del cúmulo de innombrables sensaciones que lo atormentaban y zarandeaban.

— ¿No me digas que creíste— habló Kadaj con voz calmada avanzando hacia él; había estado todo el tiempo sentado a la vuelta de la casa, lo más cerca posible a la cochera, y ahora salía de su escondite— que podrías irte sólo así?

Cloud oyó sus pisadas parsimoniosas aproximándose a sus espaldas y su voz templada acercarse…y en su delirio de culpa no pudo interpretarlos más que como el preludio de la tormenta. No oyó en realidad las palabras de su hermano ni pudo descifrarlas con la simplicidad que se manifestaban, no pudo tampoco sentirlo acercarse y evitar el presentimiento turbio que le cruzó la mente. Lo único que fue capaz de interpretar fue un Kadaj contenido que estaba a punto de estallar en gritos y reclamos, no la Marioneta dispuesta al perdón.

En realidad, quien estalló ahí fue Cloud Strife, nada más y nada menos.

Cuando el joven de lacios cabellos y mansos ánimos le tocó el codo, Cloud se desmoronó, se vino abajo con irrisoria facilidad. El toque apenas perceptible sobre su piel fue más parecido a apretar un botón que a un roce cariñoso, le desencadenó una serie de reacciones que más tarde sería incapaz de comprender, como si en aquel momento no fuese él quien se encontrara dentro de su piel.

El rubio soltó la moto, que afortunadamente sólo fue a recargarse apaciblemente contra la cercana pared. Entonces, el perturbado rubio diose media vuelta y cayó de rodillas; le punzaron las sienes y se le clavaron piedrecillas en las rodillas, mas no nació en él amago por remediarlo. Sentía que ninguna otra cosa podía hacer, que sus palabras no eran antídoto eficaz y que acabaría rompiendo algún corazón si no suplicaba yermamente.

— Perdón— farfulló abrazándose a las piernas del joven—. Perdóname… Yo no quise… No quise… Perdón, perdón…

Cualquier cosa que Kadaj hubiese estado pensando en decir, fuese el claro perdón o una indirecta segunda oportunidad, huyó de su mente. La cabeza de la Marioneta se quedó en blanco ante tan repentina y peculiar disculpa de Strife. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo iba a perdonarlo ahora sin humillarlo más? No le gustaba ver al barman de rodillas en el suelo suplicando; contemplar tan patética escena le hacía sentir lástima, y ello lo orillaba a la tristeza.

— Cloud, no…— susurró con un hilo de voz. Le embargaba la vergüenza ajena y se sentía mal por haber estado enfadado con él.

—… Perdón, perdón, Kadaj…

El mayor sólo se disculpaba repetidamente. No le brotó inspiración divina alguna que pusiera las palabras correctas en su boca. Estaba solo con su pena, su disculpa y su Marioneta. Se aferró más fuerte a las piernas de otro tratando de suavizar su dolor con el contacto. Apoyaba la mejilla contra el muslo de él y escuchaba su propia voz lastimera rogando.

Ahora, Cloud comenzaba a comprender lo que era querer y llorar en un contexto más o menos promedio. No estaba hundido en un dilema ominoso, aquello era un problema común de la vida real…pero, ah, cómo dolía. Comprendía también otra cosa: Que quería pelear. Deseaba hacer un esfuerzo y llevar esa relación a alguna parte, a un puerto estable, ¡por eso rogaba! No estaba dispuesto a retroceder y olvidar todo lo suyo por un diminuto tropiezo. Le había dicho que quería ser su novio y pretendía mantener su palabra; apostaría su motocicleta ante ello.

— No hagas esto, Cloud. De veras— dijo Kadaj. Estaba poniéndose incómodo por la situación y el lugar—. No te disculpes, ya no. Yo… Te perdono.

Lo perdonaba… Qué simplón se oía aquello, pero cuán cierto era. No tenía corazón para guardarle rencor, ni siquiera para seguir viéndolo arrodillado.

La joven Marioneta lo tomó de los hombros y lo jaló hacia arriba para obligarlo a levantarse. Casi esperaba encontrarse con una mirada lacrimosa y una expresión de cachorrito en sus ojos, sin embargo, Cloud apenas se puso de pie a la fuerza y le dio un abrazo tembloroso mientras hundía el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

— Perdón— murmuró con su cálido aliento sobre su piel. Le rodeaba con sus brazos de forma torpe pero tierna.

Kadaj no daba crédito a lo que pasaba: Cloud le estaba abrazando en la calle y disculpándose con la terquedad de un fanático religioso que cree que ha hecho algo imperdonable. Aquello era nuevo y desquiciante, tanto que por un segundo ya no supo qué más hacer. Sin embargo, un propio reflejo de su persona lo orientó.

Vio en Cloud y, de alguna manera, se vio a sí mismo… Un alma acongojada buscaba perdón y confort, aferrábase a quien creía podía darle aquello y suplicaba por algo de piedad. Era como las noches de pesadilla, el sueño que Kadaj buscaba recuperar y que esperaba sacar de alguien más; era como sus ruegos por ser perdonado y olvidar las sombras de Jenova y Sephiroth; era como su golpe de suerte al haber encontrado a Cloud, su antídoto para el insomnio. Y así como el barman le había dado paz, Kadaj ahora no podía negársela. Lo único que tenía para ofrecerle era su consuelo. E iba a dárselo.

Kadaj correspondió al abrazo con dulzura; le pasó un brazo por la cintura y hundió su mano entre sus cabello hirsutos. Le acarició la nuca mientras sentía que un inquietante sonrojo salpicaba sus mejillas y juntó bien sus cuerpos.

— Te perdono. No hiciste nada malo.

"Ninguno de los dos lo hizo".

Nunca antes había dado consuelo, siempre era él quien lo necesitaba, quien lloraba envuelto en sombras pidiendo compasión. Ahora, por una voltereta del destino, su papel había cambiado y se encontraba del otro lado de la línea. No sabía aún si era una posición mejor o peor, porque ciertamente era difícil tratar de aliviar el dolor de otro pecho. Era duro necesitar del consuelo, así como lo era también tener que darlo y contemplar la congoja de quien se aprecia.

Suspiró y estrechó con más fuerza a Cloud y, mientras él le murmuraba algo al oído, creyó comenzar a reconocer entre ellos algo de amor.

**oOo**

— Llegamos tarde— dijo apesadumbradamente—. Semanas… Meses tarde. Él ya no…

El otro lo acalló con una mirada y un gesto, pero…

¡Pero debían admitir que era _tarde_! Se había demorado meses buscándolo, ambos lo sabían, y ahora que al final lo encontraban sólo era para echarles en cara que el tiempo se les había escapado de las manos, lo habían perdido y la prueba estaba frente a sus ojos.

Ya no eran tres. Uno no estaba con ellos y quizás jamás volvería a estar. Sólo eran ellos dos, las dos siluetas anónimas apostadas sobre la acera, los dos desconocidos que contemplaban con nostalgia a Kadaj…un Kadaj que ya tenía alguien más en quien apoyar sus brazos.

La escena les resultaba increíble a la vez que dolorosa y no tenían que acercarse para ver las expresiones en los rostros de Cloud y Kadaj. No, gracias, con verlos de lejos bastaba. Contemplarlos fundidos en el abrazo ponía agujas candentes en su piel, una por cada día pasado sin Kadaj. ¡Si tan solo se hubieran apresurado más! Si todo hubiera salido bien…ahora estarían los tres juntos, y ellos dos no sufrirían la culpa por la pérdida de un hermano.

Porque el hecho es que así lo veían: Perdido. Ahora tenía una nueva familia, una nueva vida, era un nuevo Kadaj; y ellos dos eran…sólo sombras añejas de su pasado, lastres que había abandonado por accidente aún antes de empezar a caminar por una nueva senda.

Todo estaba…

— Perdido… Lo hemos perdido— murmuró con la misma angustia desoladora.

Sin embargo, el hombre alto a su lado no pensaba igual que él. Si se rendían, si botaban todo a la basura y daban por perdido a Kadaj, ¿qué sería de ellos? No tenían otro propósito de vida más que volver a reunirse.

Debían encontrar la manera de llegar hasta Kadaj.

— No está perdido— contradijo con temple el de cabello largo—, es el mismo de siempre y lo volveremos a tener con nosotros pronto.

Pero, acto seguido, echó a andar en la dirección contraria. Rápido habían llegado, rápido se marchaba.

— ¿Por qué nos vamos? ¿No estás diciendo que…?

— No ahora. El Hermano Mayor está con él; además, había alguien en la ventana del piso de arriba. No es momento aún.

El otro asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió caminando junto a su hermano. Iban hombro con hombro por la calle, llevaban sendas capuchas grises y tenían las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Como todos los meses hasta ahora, se movieron en silencio por las calles y fueron engullidos por una suerte de inexistencia. Y el hecho era que no existían para el resto del mundo, ni para Kadaj, sólo el uno para el otro porque habían sabido ocultarse.

Esperaban que eso cambiara.

Ocultarse era fastidioso. Además, se estaban volviendo descuidados y alguien acababa de verlos.

**oOo**

Bien podía no haberse asomado por la ventana. Es decir, ni que el cielo se estuviera cayendo o hubiera una poderosa razón para hacerlo mirar afuera; bien podía haberse quedado lejos de la ventana y de las perturbaciones.

¡Ah, pero no! Tenía que haberse asomado, tenía que haber visto. Y ahora se arrepentía…porque lo que había visto…le había gustado en un principio.

— Supongo que ya no puedo declararme homofóbico— se dijo en voz baja el bermejo. Sonreía mientras estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia abajo el fruto de su plática con Kadaj.

No quería espiarlos ni nada, qué va, sabía que se merecían su privacidad, pero algo en la escena lo había enganchado, quizás lo mismo que veía Tifa en ellos cuando estaban juntos. ¿Sería ternura? Bah, qué más daba.

Desde la ventana de su habitación en el piso de arriba, Ícaro sólo alcanzaba a verle a Cloud y a Kadaj la cabeza y los hombros, mas eso y su posición delataba lo que estaban haciendo: Abrazándose y, por descontado, perdonándose. En lo que a Ícaro respectaba eso estaba bien, un abrazo no tenían nada de malo; mientras no cruzaran ninguna línea él podía seguir sintiéndose satisfecho por cómo habían resultado las cosas: Había arreglado el pequeño problema entre ese par. Ya no se sentía culpable por haber emborrachado a Strife. Incluso se atrevería a decir que ya no le molestaban tanto las cosas que le dijo mientras estaba tomado. Quizás empezaba a aceptar realmente esa relación; claro, eso no significaba que le cuadraran todos los aspectos de ella. Por ejemplo, había algo en particular que tal vez nunca terminaría de cuadrarle: Los besos.

— Cielos Santo, no… ¡Ugh!

Apartó la mirada en el acto en cuanto vio que el par de tórtolos movieron sus cabezas en ángulos sospechosos. Ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que estaban besándose, pero su imaginación era poderosa. Prefirió dejar de espiarlos si ver aquello era el precio.

Iba a cerrar la cortina y a retirarse, no obstante, dos figuras grises calle arriba atraparon su mirada. Se alejaban ya y pronto doblaron en una esquina; Ícaro apenas alcanzó a verles las espaldas por unos segundos, sin embargo, resultó extraño lo mucho que parecieron llamar su atención.

— Qué curioso… ¿Les habré visto antes?

No supo responderse. El hecho es que los dos extraños se quedaron guardados en su memoria y él incluso continuó un rato más mirando la calle por donde habían doblado.

**oOo Continuará oOo**

Siguiente: "**Placentero hostigamiento**".

**Galdor**


	25. Placentero hostigamiento

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **25**.- **Placentero hostigamiento**

San Lunes, nuevo día, una semana que inicia, montones de proyectos por empezar, vuelta a las clases y al trabajo…además, por supuesto, de ser un día tan perfecto como cualquier otro para que la bestia del hostigamiento, en todas sus facetas, carcoma las mentes de aquellos que lo permitan. Y el hostigamiento es quizás el primo-hermano del remordimiento y la recriminación, sólo que mientras estos son generalmente malos e internos, el hostigamiento puede ser externo y…a veces…sumamente placentero para ciertas personas.

Es claro que Cloud Strife había tenido con Kadaj ciertas experiencias, digamos, catalogables como hostigadoras… La Marioneta lo fastidiaba, lo hacía quedar mal, le robaba el aire, lo convencía de hacer cosas que en su sano juicio ni siquiera consideraría, invadía el sagrado territorio de sus sueños, tenía pinta de poder seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo, perturbaba su vida desde el amanecer hasta el ocaso y durante las horas de oscuridad… En fin, lo hostigaba tremendamente. Sin embargo, Cloud no cambiaría a su lapa por nada, ya que a pesar de haber modificado su vida en forma tan poco sutil y de prometer quedarse a su lado con obsesiva insistencia, el hostigamiento era el que empezaba a gustarle.

Era delicioso trastocar su sueño por Kadaj, era gratificante privarse de su espacio personal para tenerle a su lado, era esperanzador tener que cambiar sus hábitos para ajustarlos al del otro, era hermoso recibir sus gestos de cariño, era reconfortante verlo sonreír, era divertido ser cómplice de sus travesuras, era encantadora preocuparse por la Marioneta y ser correspondido.

Era amor…

¿Acaso?

Muy en lo profundo de su fuero interno, Cloud vislumbraba la maravillosa posibilidad de que aquello fuese, o bien amor, o bien un retoño de él. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo había sido plantada la semilla, y pensaba que era demasiado pronto para que germinara, mas la verdad era innegable y estaba ahí, en su pecho.

**oOo**

Ella abrió la puerta de la casa en cuanto escuchó cómo tocaban en el barandal, lo hizo con toda la prisa que le permitió su envejecido cuerpo y su cansada mente. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba ansiosa, mentiría al decir que no había estado desde la mañana esperando que Ícaro llegara. Aunque, una verdad más acertada, era que llevaba esperando por el comprador, no desde ese día, sino años atrás. Años entre esas paredes con _eso _ahí encerrado con ella, aguardando por el momento de venderlo y deshacerse del recuerdo, noches largas atestadas por las memorias del ayer que no se marchaban.

Ella se iría pues.

Para la mujer, el hostigamiento no era placentero; lo vivía en cada segundo…y lo aborrecía. Todos los rincones de lugar, cada maldito punto señalable, se hallaba impregnado de recuerdos que volvían su mirada apática y cansina. Odiaba lo enfadoso de la situación, el hecho de que todo le recordara a él. Oh, claro, porque él ya no estaba, pero su memoria vivía allí. Ése era su sofá, aquél el agujero en la pared que hizo por accidente, ésa la mancha en la alfombra el día de su cumpleaños, aquellos los arañazos que le hizo al marco de la puerta, éste el horrendo cuadro que colgó justo en el centro de la pared, ése su reloj cucú, ésa la mesita de centro donde siempre subía los pies, esos los ganchos de su ropa, aquella la radio aún sintonizada en la estación que solía escuchar…

Lo odiaba, ¡lo odiaba! No podía estar allí, vivir con eso y ser feliz. ¡Todo se lo recordaba! A pesar de los años pasados desde que se marchara, su presencia seguía allí junto a ella y, temía con gran pesar, que eso continuaría por siempre. Si no se marchaba, si no se deshacía de aquella monstruosidad y escapaba de él…

— Buen día— saludó Ícaro con una sonrisa entre cotidiana y radiante.

Aquél era su posible salvador, ella lo sabía aunque no entendía por qué. Nunca imaginó que el comprador vendría en semejante empaque. Siempre creyó que sería otro viejo encanecido quien la libraría de su tormento; en cambio, resultaba ser aquel azor despeinado y de apariencia relajada.

Ella lo invitó a pasar poniendo su mejor cara, cuestión sumamente dura debido a que lo que ella en realidad deseaba…era salir.

Quería huir. De hecho, si la situación se tornaba peor, creía que no le importaría mucho dormir con el techo de la noche, el cobijo del frío y el colchón de la tierra. Nada podría llegar a ser tan tortuoso como lo que había vivido en ese lugar. Nada podría enloquecerla más.

Así que debía hacer de ese día, _el día_. Necesitaba por fin asirse a la seguridad de que abandonaría el lugar y partiría lejos, cerrar el trato con el rubio-pelirrojo, porque si el hombre estaba allí sólo para decirle que no la compraría… Ella se derrumbaría.

— ¿Qué ha decidido?— preguntó ella apenas entraros al recibidor.

¿Se notaría tan desesperada como se sentía? ¿Lo notaría el potencial comprador?... ¿Lo asustaría?

— Me la quedo.

Una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, acosada aún en sus pesadillas, ella soñó que caía de espaldas al vacío. Incapaz de gritar. Incapaz de salvarse. Entonces había aterrizado repentinamente sobre un mar de blandas plumas. El vértigo se fue y el miedo desapareció.

Ahora, se sentía justo como en el sueño.

_Me la quedo_

Que maldijeran todos los demonios cualquier pensamiento negativo que pudo haber tenido de Ícaro y que los dioses bendijeran a ese hombre por salvarla.

Él estaba adquiriendo una cosa completamente inofensiva para él y Kadaj, y al mismo tiempo librándola a ella del acoso constante y el miedo sobrecogedor. Las memorias de él se quedarían allí, pero ella volaría lejos.

Muy lejos

**oOo**

Cada cabeza es un mundo, y la del despistado Ícaro Azor estaba demasiado ocupada en sus ensoñaciones como para intuir lo que pensó ella al contestarle "Me la quedo". El majo alto se preguntaba si aquello sería un buen regalo. ¿Le gustaría a Kadaj? Supuso que habría sido una buena idea consultarle, pero eso le arruinaría la sorpresa de cumpleaños. Así que, para bien o para mal, cerró el trato.

Tener aquello no le haría daño. Además, había prometido a Tifa que buscaría un lugar en cuanto le fuera posible; porque, por más que le gustara la idea, no podría vivir para siempre bajo el mismo techo que ella. Dicho sea de paso, Kadaj tampoco debería compartir demasiado techo con Cloud.

Y hablando del rubio, Ícaro se hizo nota mental de (más tarde) hablar con Kadaj respecto a él. El beso que creyó verlos darse ayer le hizo pensar y reflexionar.

"Tengo que hablar con ese crío, sólo por si acaso".

No es que desconfiara _mucho_ de él…pero había cosas demasiado escabrosas en el mundo como para dar otras por sentado.

**oOo**

_Noviazgo: "Forma conscientemente aceptada y placentera de hostigamiento" (Extraído del Diccionario Azor, segunda edición)._

Ir a comer pizza, ¿qué otro pretexto mejor necesitaba para secuestrar a la Marioneta silenciosamente? Bastó con decirle "Ven. Hoy comeremos fuera. Sólo tú y yo", y ya lo tenía en el bolsillo. Kadaj no objetó el ofrecimiento de Azor para ir a llenarse de pepperoni, pan y salsa. Además, al joven seguían encantándole la compañía del bermejo alto; no importando el mucho apego que hubiese desarrollado hacia Cloud, Ícaro no dejaría de ser el magneto poderoso que lo atraía a amarlo.

Así que se fueron. Caminaron juntos por las calles de Edge como muchas otras veces llegaron a caminar por caminos y carreteras, veredas y callejones, en ciudades y lugares desconocidos. Hablaron de su menú de tópicos preferido: Variedad. Se mencionó al chocobo, el clima, goma de mascar, la motocicleta de Cloud, uñas maltratadas, música… Pero a pesar de la normalidad en todo ello, la perspicacia de Kadaj salió a flote y se dio cuenta de que aquello no era una ida casual a la pizzería. Había algo más y podía notarlo en el bermejo alto. ¿Sería su sonrisa delatora?

Llegaron al lugar, ordenaron y, ya sentados hombro con hombro a la mesa, se hizo una laguna de silencio que Kadaj aprovechó para indagar.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

— Comprando zapatos por catálogo. ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer en una pizzería?— contestó Ícaro.

Kadaj le dio un golpecito en el brazo por la respuesta tonta y aún así sonrío.

— Es en serio. ¿Por qué vinimos?

Ícaro casi sucumbió a la opción de dar otra respuesta simplona, mas se percató de que debía comportarse serio si quería empezar una conversación madura. Porque, en efecto, estaban ahí para conversar sobre un tema que necesitaba mucha seriedad.

— Hay algo de lo que quiero que hablemos.

— ¿Qué es?— Kadaj había logrado intuir que había una razón para salir a comer solos, aunque no había podido descubrir cuál era esa razón específica.

El bermejo suspiró, hizo una pausa lo suficientemente amplia como para dar un toque de suspenso y al fin habló.

— Sobre noviazgo.

A Kadaj le cruzó por la cabeza su relación con Cloud, pero el pensamiento no tuvo bastante intensidad para hacer el tópico amenazador. No llegó a creer que Ícaro quería hablar específicamente de _su_ noviazgo con Cloud, así que protestó un tanto desinteresado por el tema de conversación.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar sobre eso? Ya lo hemos hecho antes.

— Sí, Kadaj, pero esta vez es diferente. Puedes verlo con otros ojos.

La Marioneta elevó una ceja ante tan poco clara declaración. Seguía restándole importancia a su relación con Cloud y, además, tenía la consciencia libre de culpa, así que la conexión entre Strife, Noviazgo y Conversación seria con Ícaro seguía sin aparecer.

— No te entiendo— dijo simple y llanamente el más joven, a lo que Azor decidió ser un poco más directo.

— Tú y Cloud… Sobre eso quiero que hablemos.

— ¿Cloud y yo? Pero…

— Vamos, Kadaj. Creo que no necesitas que sea más claro al respecto, tú eres más agudo que yo.

— Oh…

La Marioneta apartó la mirada y se encogió un poco de hombros. Aunque Ícaro esperó un momento antes de volver a hablar, eso no aminoró la culpa que sintió Kadaj. No podía huir de la conversación, era inexorable; tampoco de Ícaro, pues su presencia era innegable.

— No te obligo a nada, ¿sabes? — dijo el mayor con voz comprensiva y paciente—. Es sólo que me gustaría que hablaras, que preguntaras y te quejaras, porque no te he escuchado un comino sobre tú y Cloud. Te quiero, ¿entiendes? Y me interesas tú y todo lo que tengas que decir sobre esto…siempre que quieras decirlo.

_Hay algo de lo que quiero que hablemos_

¿Y él también quería hablarlo?

La mirada de Ícaro le rogaba por un _sí_.

La mayoría del tiempo parecería que no le afectaba que Kadaj le ocultara algunas cosas, pero desde que cierto barman ebrio hiciera declaraciones de bastante magnitud, Ícaro pensaba que no podía dejar crecer aún más la brecha entre él y su Marioneta. Lo amaba, diablos, aunque ocultara y mintiera, y no estaba dispuesto a solucionar esos problemas como en sus otras relaciones: Huyendo. No podía dejar a Kadaj, no tenía corazón para _cortar por lo sano_ con él, quedar como simples amigos e irse lejos. Quería arreglar las cosas y seguir adelante, pero necesitaba además saber que Kadaj también lo quería.

Tras un momento sin comentario alguno, de la boca de Kadaj salió una frase poco esperanzadora y sus ojos evadieron la mirada del otro.

— Ya no tengo hambre. Vámonos de aquí, ¿sí?

— Vale, si es lo que quieres…— contestó el bermejo con un hilo de voz. Se sintió hablando en un funeral, bajando la voz inconscientemente ante la presencia de una pérdida.

Entonces la Marioneta se levantó y fue el primero en salir mientras Ícaro se quedaba y dejaba en la mesa el dinero por una pizza que ya no sería comida. Otra pérdida más…y esperaba que para cuando saliera del local, ya ni la sombra del otro le dijera adiós.

Oh, no tenía derecho a reprocharle por haber elegido no hablar. Después de todo, él le dio la opción y no podía regañarlo por tomarle la palabra.

— Si es lo que quieres— volvió a susurrar para sí mismo, triste, cabizbajo. Se preguntó cuándo lo había perdido, cuándo la brecha había crecido tanto como para que no bastara con estirar el brazo hacia él.

Caminó a la puerta con andar lento y salió con la cabeza aún abajo. Los cabellos en su frente le impidieron otear el exterior y ocultaron la calle vacía que le recibía. Kadaj no estaría ahí, aunque sí se encontraría en casa más tarde y mañana y aún mucho tiempo después, por lo cual debía hacerse a la idea de que le vería y tendría que sonreírle de la misma manera de siempre aunque él no le permitiera ya traspasar su cascarón.

— Oh, Cielo Santo— suspiró, continuando con el impulso de rellenar el silencio que dejara la ausencia de Kadaj.

— ¿Sabes?— habló la vocecilla chillona al tiempo que su brazo rodeaba el de Ícaro y se apretaba contra él. Por supuesto que estaba allí, no se iría sin él, no con tanto que decirle—. Se lo he pedido a Cloud de la misma manera que aquella chica de la que me hablaste, ¿recuerdas?

Azor levantó el mentón y encontró a su lado al de cabellos lacios. En un primer momento no supo qué decir, no se dio cuenta de que también Kadaj había estirado su brazo para alcanzarle…y lo había tocado sin que él se diera cuenta.

— Eh, ¿recuerdas?

Vagamente rememoraba que, la primera vez que habló con Kadaj sobre el noviazgo, le había contado un montón de anécdotas suyas. Quizás él se refería a alguna de ellas.

— Fue…simplemente así. Se lo pedí, y él dijo que sí_._

Azor escuchó, y hasta que Kadaj le condujo por un camino que no les llevaría a casa, terminó de comprender que estaba dispuesto a hablar.

O no quiso hacerlo ahí dentro de la pizzería…o en realidad lo había dudado por un momento. ¿E importaba ahora eso? ¿Importaba, ahora que sus brazos estaban trenzados y sus pasos iban en la misma dirección errática?

**oOo**

A veces llega un punto en la vida en que las personas se preguntan si realmente conocen a aquellas que les acompañan, aquellas que ven a diario y cuyos rostros creen conocer de memoria. Ícaro se preguntó eso sobre Kadaj, al igual que muchos podrían preguntárselo sobre sus propios hijos, sus mejores amigos, sus hermanos… Porque de tanto caminar juntos, a veces, las personas olvidan voltear a verse a los ojos de vez en cuando, preguntar "¿Cómo estás?" o acaso "¿Quién eres tú?"… Hasta que se dan cuenta y la duda entra en ellas.

Algunos se quedan con esa duda, preguntándose con quién han estado casados desde hace décadas, a quién llaman "amigo" sin pensarlo demasiado, qué clase de persona han criado o les ha criado.

Oh, pero Ícaro… Él no permitió a la incertidumbre rondarle mucho. Caminó junto a Kadaj, escuchándole, oyendo a la persona que le apretaba el brazo y descubriendo allí cosas nuevas, pensamientos que antes no existían bajo su piel, palabras que él no le había enseñado, miradas que antes no le reconocería. Lo escuchó y con sus ojos le alentaba a hablar, le preguntaba "¿Quién eres ahora?" al tiempo que le recibía con la vieja sonrisa, la misma calidez, el permanente amor.

**oOo**

Habiendo zanjado un poco aquellos asuntos, los de la separación y el noviazgo, Ícaro y Kadaj retornaron a casa. Les revoloteaban en derredor frases de "Nunca pretendí", "Espero entiendas", "No siempre se gana", "No trates de cambiar a los demás", "Yo estaré ahí", "No pidas lo que no estés dispuesto a dar", "Escucha antes de hablar", "¿Eso sientes?"… E infinidad más.

El bermejo sospechaba que quizás no podría hacer sus entregas de la tarde con la mente clara y despejada; al contrario, habría algo de agua turbia intentando ahogarle y tendría que esforzarse _mucho_ en ser sí mismo para volver a su despreocupación habitual.

Oh, pero, ¿de qué habían estado hablando?

— Hará viento más tarde— declaró Kadaj.

— Lloverá— contradijo Azor mirando el cielo.

— Viento.

— Lluvia.

— ¿No puede hacer ambos?

— …

Para cuando cruzaron el umbral del hogar, ya discutían sobre otra cosa.

**oOo**

— Volvieron. ¿Cómo estuvo la pizza?— dijo Tifa al verlos entrar; recogía los restos de la comida y se preparaba para lavar los platos.

— Bien— mintió Kadaj de manera espontánea y se encaminó al refrigerador para sacar algo. Acto seguido, salió de la cocina y sus pies golpearon contra los escalones uno a uno.

— ¿Se quedó con hambre?— preguntó la morena a Ícaro.

Éste no le respondió a ella, asomó la cabeza fuera de la cocina y vio la dirección que tomaban los pasos de Kadaj: La habitación de Cloud. Entonces le reprochó a la nada en voz alta:

— Ni siquiera has acabado de digerirlo, ¿cierto?

Kadaj no se dignó a voltear o a responder a la metáfora, tan sólo entró al cuarto de Strife y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ícaro chascó la lengua…pero no estaba enfadado o triste. Sabía que, de cualquier cosa digerible que hubieran hablado hacía rato, Kadaj ya habría dado cuenta y la habría rumiado al menos un par de veces.

"¿De quién habrá sido la idea de darla una mente tan aguda a un crío como él?" pensó.

— Tiene buen apetito, ¿eh?— comentó Tifa y con su voz jaló a Ícaro dentro de la cocina otra vez.

— Eso me temo— se lamentó él.

— Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

Azor sonrió mordiéndose el labio y deseó que ella comprendiera de qué estaban hablando en realidad.

— En fin… Iré a hacer entregas. Te veré más tarde, linda.

Y se marchó.

Se evitó la molestia de ir a despedirse de Kadaj y, de paso, prohibirle a Cloud que lo llevara con él. Porque el hecho es que habían hablado de eso también…y le había dicho a la Marioneta que no existía demasiado inconveniente siempre y cuando no distrajera a Cloud y llegaran a casa en horas decentes.

En general…le había pedido que se comportaran en maneras decentes mientras estuviesen juntos. Entendía que eso era algo difícil, sobre todo con la edad de Kadaj, pero no estaba de más que lo intentaran y, ante todo, Nunca enfrente de los niños.

— "Nadie quiere explicarle ese tipo de cosas a los niños, ¿sabes?"— había dicho Ícaro, nunca perdiendo de vista que parecía estar hablando con uno.

"Bueno, lo dicho está dicho y lo hecho, hecho" trató de consolarse ahora el bermejo ". Escuché todo lo que quiso decir y dije todo cuanto me permitió. Lo demás está en él".

Aún así, mientras se iba y pasaba bajo la ventana de Cloud, no pudo evitar levantar la mirada hacia ella.

No vio nada.

**oOo **Más tarde **oOo**

— Hey, parece que podremos acabar temprano hoy— le dijo el bermejo a su chocobo luego de una entrega.

No había demasiado trabajo, en efecto, y se estaba dando prisa con el que tenía, no para regresar temprano a casa, sino parar arreglar algunos detalles del regalo de Kadaj. Quería poner en eso bastante empeño y tiempo a fin de entregarle a la Marioneta algo que le encantara.

Se lo merecía, creía él.

Así que después de un par de horas más de trabajo, de recorrer calles y tocar puertas, sonreír a extraños y decir "De nada", se encaminó hacia un lugar cuya puerta pronto conocería bien, desde su tacto hasta su ligero rechinido.

Cuando sacó la llave de su bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura, sin embargo, se sintió aún como un intruso, casi un ladrón; entonces dudó, retiró la llave y tocó o a la puerta. Esperó caso un minuto ahí parado, con el chocobo detrás suyo, y varias veces llamó a la anciana de mirada cansada por su nombre.

Nadie le abrió la puerta.

Sólo después de haber completado aquel ritual se sintió con derecho a girar la llave para entrar y pudo creer en las palabras de ella:

— "Es suya, aquí está la llave. Ya no me encontrará para la tarde."

Había sido verdad. Ella ya no estaba.

Ícaro se preguntó si todo lo demás también habría sido verdad.

— "No hay muchas cosas que desee llevarme. Nada de aquí me sirve ni le tengo aprecio. Conserve lo que quiera o disponga de ello como mejor le parezca."

Bueno…ésa era otra honesta declaración. Ícaro dio un paso dentro y pronto descubrió que la mayoría de las cosas estaban en el mismo lugar desde la última vez que fue… ¿La última vez?

"Cielo Santo, estuve aquí sólo hace unas horas. No puede ser que en verdad ella ya se haya marchado".

Volvió a llamarla en voz alta, varias veces, pero sólo el chocobo en el porche respondió con un ruidillo.

Parado allí, justo a la entrada, Ícaro se quedó. Adentro estaba ensombrecido, las cortinas cerradas y luces apagadas; desde afuera, le llegaba la luz del Sol y la sombra de una cresta y un pico se proyectaban sobre su hombro.

— En realidad quería marcharse de aquí— declaró al silencio del lugar—. En verdad deseaba irse.

No se dio la libertad de especular sobre las razones de la anciana. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo intentándolo? Él mismo había huido (más de una vez) y entendía lo que era querer dejar un lugar sin volver la vista atrás.

— Espero que esto no sea algún tipo de justicia poética— se dijo a sí mismo con un deje de humor y de inquietud.

Luego, se puso a trabajar en el lugar y pronto olvidó cualquier preocupación y remordimiento pasado.

Decidió qué cosas se quedarían, cuáles cambiaría de lugar, qué arreglos hacían falta y qué cosas habría de tirar. Estas últimas fueron las menos ya que no le parecía correcto deshacerse de pertenencias que aún no consideraba suyas; además, como un acto de respeto, decidió conservar la mayoría. El tiempo ya le diría de cuáles podía deshacerse. Oh, y dicho sea de paso, cuando no estaba seguro de si dejar o no algo, lanzaba una moneda al aire.

El chocobo también fue afortunado ese día. Ícaro le acondicionó un lugar en la parte de atrás y decidió dejarlo allí para que empezara a acostumbrarse. Él regresaría a casa caminando.

— Mañana en la mañana vendré por ti— le dijo antes de marcharse— y espero encontrarte aquí.

Al dirigirle una última mirada, creyó que sería buena idea colgarle una placa con su nombre en su lugar.

— Así al menos no podrás hacerte el desentendido— murmuró.

Para cuando salió de allí y giró la llave en la cerradura, ya se sentía un poco más dueño y tenía en la mente el doble de cosas por hacer allí.

Mañana, ese número de cosas por hacer al regalo de Kadaj aumentaría aún más.

Se fue a casa con andar parsimonioso, con las manos en los bolsillos y con una melodía en los labios. Hey, no le debía nada a la vida y ella tampoco a él. De hecho, se tomó la libertad de elegir el camino largo para regresar y optó por silbar un poco más alta aquella canción; no recordaba toda la letra, aunque el hecho era que hablaba del amor.

"¿Hay alguna que no lo haga?" se preguntó al tiempo que saltaba del silbar hasta el cantar.

Lo que daría por tener una guitarra en ese momento…

_Somedays I'm Rock Solid Till It Hits Me  
>And Leaves Me Totally Confused<br>Why Do I Always Lose  
>So Much For Love…<em>

Le cantó con verdadero ánimo al cielo que se oscurecía (ése que no había traído ni lluvias ni vientos), acompasó su andar con la melodía para deleite de la acera, sonrió amigablemente a la calle deshabitada y, un poco antes de llegar a casa, se dio el gusto de hacer una pirueta ante la oscura boca de una calleja e invitarle a bailar con él.

Entonces, el callejón le arrojó su respuesta.

De entre las sombras salió el ruido de un golpe, algo que chocaba contra un bote de basura, y una silueta indescifrable corrió en dirección contraria a Ícaro.

Aquello no había sido un gato, estaba claro, y tampoco alguien que quisiera bailar.

Azor se quedó mirando al huidizo personaje, aún sorprendido por su repentino escape, e incluso pensó en gritarle que lo disculpara, que no había sido su intención asustarlo. Sin embargo, un charco de luz extraviado en el callejón le permitió ver de pronto a aquella persona y darse cuenta de que en realidad eran dos… Uno de ellos con el cabello largo, lacio y, en apariencia, plateado.

— ¿Kadaj?

Creyó reconocer en aquella figura a la Marioneta, por lo cual se desconcertó aún más. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí? ¿Y con quién? ¿Quién era el otro? Porque Ícaro alcanzó a verlo demasiado fornido y muy poco rubio para ser Cloud.

— ¡Eh! Esperen.

¿Por qué huían?

Azor se echó a correr tras ellos. Esquivó los cubos de basura y saltó sobre cajas de cartón. Les gritó y pidió que se detuvieran al tiempo que giraban en una esquina, mas ellos continuaron y él se descubrió persiguiéndolos en una dirección que les llevaba lejos de casa.

¿A dónde se dirigían?

Corrió tras ellos un par de cuadras hasta darse cuenta de que el cabello de Kadaj era más largo de lo que debería, que el otro definitivamente no era Cloud y que ya no sabía por qué huían o por qué los perseguía él.

¿Quiénes eran?

El que había confundido con Kadaj miró sobre su hombro y los ojos de Ícaro encontraron los suyos.

Eran idénticos a los de la Marioneta, pero no era él.

Azor se detuvo. Respiraba por la boca y su mente no hallaba explicación coherente.

— ¿Quién…?

Aquellos dos se perdieron en la ciudad e Ícaro debió regresar a casa.

**oOo**

No tenían una casa a la cual regresar, así que se internaron en el oscuro cuarto de hotel que habían rentado y se sumieron en desalentadores pensamientos. Yazoo era atormentado por alternativas poco prometedoras, ideas que le llevaban a callejones sin salida, y no terminaba de encontrar la solución a todo aquello; Loz se veía inmerso en preguntas mordaces, desoladoras, respuestas para sus "¿Qué tal si…?" y amargas recriminaciones.

Danzando una melodía triste, cambiaron de lugar en la habitación. Del sofá a la puerta, de la ventana al suelo… Como si moviéndose pudieran huir de sus pensamientos, volvieron a danzar inquietos y a cambiar de lugar, incluso sólo de posición, únicamente para verse alcanzados de nuevo por sus ideas.

— ¿Y si…?— se atrevió a comenzar Loz, al cabo de lo cual calló repentinamente y fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

Yazoo permaneció silencioso todo el rato, intranquilo y desesperanzado no paraba de pensar aunque lo deseara. Se le venían encima todas las probabilidades y no sacaba de entre ellas más que cosas negativas y, además, la conclusión de que aquel hostigamiento no les era placentero.

Se veían abrumados por ideas (como la de la pérdida de Kadaj) y, cuando no era así, alguien les perseguía o molestaba.

Oh, porque ésta no era la primera vez que alguien los veía y les hacía pasar un mal rato. Ya en otras ocasiones se habían visto en apuros y hostigados, principalmente por su apariencia, y eso había empezado muy temprano en su andar.

Una vez, en un bar…

**oOo** Flash-back **oOo**

…días después de lo de Jenova, de haberse dado por muertos y al segundo siguiente estar respirando, poco después de haber empezado a buscar a Kadaj, se encontraban en una ciudad cercana a Edge. Aún estaban llenos de esperanza y pensaban que pronto hallarían a su hermano perdido, por lo que se permitían el lujo de algunos placeres mundanos de vez en cuando.

Ahora estaban en un bar.

Para compensar el día de búsqueda infructuosa, se tomarían un par de cervezas, después regresarían a descansar y mañana probablemente encontrarían a Kadaj por ahí. Luego…luego verían qué rumbo tomar.

Por el momento no les preocupaba demasiado la vida ni nada en ella, aún no veían el brazo de la desesperanza estirarse hacia ellos ni sentían su áspera mano en torno al cuello.

— Otra— pidió Loz cuando su cerveza se consumió (casi como si lo hiciera sola) y el barman enseguida le tendió otra.

Se hallaban en la barra, sin generarle problemas a nadie. Estaban tranquilos y así pretendían seguir porque no tenían planes para lo contrario (ni para nada más que no fuera dar con Kadaj), sin embargo, los ebrios son de cabeza dura y a los ebrios no les molesta generar problemas.

A unos metros de distancia, sentados en torno a una mesa, se hallaban algunos hombres cuyos movimientos torpes y lenguaje inconexo delataba como ebrios (o cuasi-ebrios). No peleaban con nadie más ni entre ellos, sólo estaban demasiado alegres, ruidosos y carentes de escrúpulos. Lo único que hizo falta para que un problema naciera, fue que uno mirara a Yazoo y que la noticia de lo ocurrido en Edge emergiera en su mente atravesando la nube de alcohol.

Entonces comenzaron a hacer conexiones.

Entre los movimientos incoordinados y el hablar afectado, surgieron gestos y risas, menciones de marionetas y niños robados. Alguien se burló _abiertamente_ justo a espaldas de Yazoo y para otro fue más fácil arrojar cacahuates en dirección a la barra. Alguien escupió.

Todos seguían tomando y, mientras sus labios se besaban con la botella, la cabeza se les llenaba de certezas y declaraciones que salían de sus bocas cuando el alcohol aún bajaba por la garganta. Hablaban en voz alta y desafiante sobre los malditos que se llevaron a los niños de Edge —¡qué indignación!—, sobre los cobardes que sólo habían causado disturbios y problemas, sobre la Marioneta ingenua que nada había conseguido.

Varios empezaron a enfocar su mirada en Yazoo y Loz, más personas comenzaron a hacer comentarios y de pronto el bar pareció un lugar diminuto atestado de gente.

Los hermanos de cabello plateado estaban enfadándose bastante, algunos de los borrachos de la mesa se pusieron en pie, hubo un par de empujones mal dirigidos y el barman les gritó algo desde detrás de la barra, pero resonó con mayor fuerza la palabra "Marioneta".

Las cosas tuvieron pinta de querer ponerse feas. Había cacahuates volando en inciertas direcciones debido a la torpeza de los hombres y miradas perdidas que agredían a alguien mientras volteaban en otra dirección.

Yazoo y Loz estaban a punto de ponerse de pie para arreglar las cosas (de hecho, Yazoo llegó a azotar su cerveza contra la barra con fuerza), no obstante, alguien intervino de pronto. Los hermanos creyeron que era un empleado del bar que acudía a restaurar la paz y sólo una breve mirada le concedieron… Aunque… Bien gravado en su memoria quedó un detalle: El hombre llevaba gafas de Sol, lo cual les pareció una reverenda estupidez puesta que estaban bajo techo y era de noche.

El tipo de las gafas dijo unas cuantas cosas, invitó un par de cervezas y palmeó un par de hombros, lo cual pareció calmar a los revoltosos.

De todas maneras, Yazoo dijo a su hermano: — Es mejor irnos. Mañana tenemos cosas que hacer.

No se quedaron a ver cómo terminaba el asunto. Se marcharon, mas les persiguieron miradas molestas y algunos susurros hirientes.

No sería la última vez que la sombra del pasado les saliera al encuentro y los hostigara con insistencia.

**oOo** Fin del flash-back **oOo**

Al final ambos coincidieron junto a la ventana y miraron hacia el ocaso que se marchitaba. Pronto vendría la oscuridad acompañada de las estrellas, poco faltaban para que el día muriera y, con él, un poco más de su esperanza.

Yazoo apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Loz y ambos, al no tener a Kadaj, debieron contentarse con el recuerdo.

**oOo** Flash-back **oOo**

El hostigamiento a veces tenía una faceta agradable, Kadaj podía admitirlo ante sus hermanos, porque aunque ambos le molestaran y fastidiaran…aquello era algo que le encantaba.

La búsqueda de su madre podía llegar a hacerse eterna en algunas ocasiones. No todos los días tenían alguien a quién torturar o una ciudad que escandalizar. Así que, a veces, sólo por diversión, Yazoo y Loz molestaban a Kadaj.

— Basta— chilló Kadaj por tercera vez al sentir que le jalaban un mechón de cabello. Se giró en el acto para encarar a cualquiera de los dos que lo hubiera hecho ahora, pero el pie de Loz se coló entre los suyos y le hizo caer.

Los mayores contuvieron la risa…fallidamente.

— Debes tener más cuidado— le dijo Yazoo con fingida preocupación—. El suelo de esta ciudad parece muy irregular.

— Igual que la otra— bufó la Marioneta de Jenova al tiempo que se levantaba. Se sacudió la ropa con indignación y dirigió a los otros dos una pasajera mirada de enojo.

Loz se rió abiertamente, frente a su cara, y se dio por bien servido. Continuó caminando y Yazoo le siguió, los dos ahora adelante y Kadaj rezagado a sus espaldas.

— Ya verán— les amenazó el menor.

Aunque los otros lo escucharon, poca atención le concedieron. No les asustaba su hermano pequeño.

Comenzaron a discutir sobre su próximo destino, dónde comerían hoy y qué harían exactamente cuando hallaran a su madre, así que la conversación los absorbió pronto y, de un momento a otro y sin aviso, Yazoo sintió un tirón en el cabello.

— Muy original, hermanito. Te felicito— le dijo el hermano de en medio. Se negó a girarse y darle a Kadaj la oportunidad de hacerle trastabillar, así que siguió andando junto a Loz y ni una mirada le concedieron a la Marioneta. Sin embargo, al cabo de momentos que se alargaban y no parecían terminar, se dieron cuenta de que Kadaj nada más intentó y caminaba silencioso tras ellos.

"Normalmente es más testarudo" se dijo Yazoo. Entonces volteó a verlo por sobre el hombro, sólo para vigilarlo y acaso molestar un poco más, cuando vio con incredulidad y creciente enojo que algo traía entre manos…literalmente. En la derecha, su katana de doble hoja; en la izquierda, un mechón de pelo lacio y plateado.

— ¿Qué has…?— La risa socarrona que soltó Kadaj en ese instante lo hizo callar y de inmediato llevarse una mano a la nuca, tomar un gran mechón de su cabello y empezar a recorrerlo rezando porque estuviera completo.

No lo estaba.

Kadaj jugueteó con el mechón arrancado, lo agitó frente a Yazoo y luego enfundó descuidadamente a Souba.

— Ten, esto es tuyo— se burló el más pequeño arrojándole el cabello a los pies. Era un mechón delgado pero largo, un palmo de cabello que estaba arruinado y que obligaría a Yazoo a cortarse el resto, al menos, hasta los omóplatos.

— ¡Voy a…!— estalló él—. ¡A…! ¡Ta voy a…! Grrr, ¡Kadaj!— bufó por fin sin saber qué decir.

La risa burlona que le dedicó Loz cuando le vio el pelo tampoco le ayudó a concretar, menos aún la perspectiva de cortarse el cabello y seguir viviendo, continuar día tras día con la marca imborrable de la maldad que había hecho Kadaj en él.

Yazoo desenfundó y se dejó ir contra su hermano pequeño. ¡Aquello no iba a quedarse así! Loz le imitó, a pesar de que también se hubiera reído, porque en lo que respectaba a ajustar cuentas con las Marioneta estaban juntos en esa empresa.

Kadaj se puso en guardia y sacó su katana. Por supuesto, sonreía. Lo divertido del hostigamiento constante no era el ser molestado, sino tener un pretexto para (más tarde) molestar él a sus hermanos.

**oOo** Fin del flash-back **oOo**

Le echaban de menos, en sobremanera. Kadaj era la luz de la Luna y ahora ellos sólo tenían un par de estrellas temblorosas, lo sabían. Sólo esperaban el momento adecuado para poder plantarse frente a él, a solas, verlo a los ojos…y esperar a lo que tuviera que pasar.

Al igual que con Jenova, no estaban muy seguros de qué hacer cuando lo tuvieran allí.

— ¿Crees— se animó a hablar Loz— que aún nos quiera como antes?

Yazoo consultó las estrellas, parpadeó ante la oscuridad y estrechó a Loz con cariño antes de responder.

— No. Debe ser más.

**oOo**

Cloud se detuvo un momento ante la ventana y miró el cielo. Le pareció, por alguna razón, que había algo ahí interesante que ver. Se encontró con las estrellas, las que cotidianamente veía a aquella hora y las reconoció al tiempo que admiraba en ellas una belleza que se renovaba cada noche.

Estaban preciosas y se encontraba lo suficientemente feliz como para poder apreciarlo.

— ¿Por qué sonríes?— le habló la voz de su Marioneta.

Cloud giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta y halló que, acunados en el umbral, estaban los ojos que a veces parecían ocultar algo siniestro y delicioso, las manos renuentes a quedarse quietas, la sonrisa melosa… Su monstruo del hostigamiento.

A pesar de ello, la sonrisa no se le borró de los labios. Saberse atrapado en su propia habitación, con Kadaj bloqueándole la salida y poniendo en el aire una pregunta trivial, no le preocupaba. Incluso, aunque las voces de Ícaro y de su guitarra llegaran desde el piso de abajo, Cloud se entregó prematuramente a las molestias de la Marioneta y ayuda no pidió, se dejó molestar con gusto…porque aquello le fascinaba.

**oOo Continuará oOo**

**Nota:** Estamos cerca del final de esta historia.

Créditos a Steve Conte por la canción "_So much for love_".

Siguiente: "**Hay que recordar**".

**Galdor**


	26. Hay que recordar

**Notas:** Hay bastantes notitas el día de hoy.

De nuevo créditos a _Steve Conte_ por la preciosa canción "_So much for love_"; te la recomiendo ampliamente. También está "_Kristy, Are You Doing_ _Okay_?", que pertenece a _The Offspring_, y una frase de la película "Memento".

Por cierto, hay una escena un tanto subida de tono. Recomiendo discreción y alejar a los niños de la pantalla.

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **26**.- **Hay** **que** **recordar**

Sábado… Un día tan bueno para recordar como cualquier otro.

Porque, de vez en cuando, hay que recordar…que los niños son niños, que hasta las Marioneta aprenden, que las palabras pueden alegrar el corazón, que el mundo está salpicado de dolor, que las preguntas no matan, que en los bares no sólo se olvida, que algunas cosas pasan y se van, que hay cuestiones pendientes, que hay cosas que nunca se resolverán y que, recordar, es vivir.

**oOo**

Durante esa semana muchas cosas se olvidaron y se recordaron. Ícaro, por ejemplo, decidió olvidar a aquel par de cabello plateado que había visto el lunes, por lo cual no tuvo que comentárselo a nadie. Kadaj, por otro lado, se hallaba muy concentrado en recordar… Recordar cómo pelear, y aquel sábado temprano insistió en que Cloud le ayudara.

— Son las 7— se quejó el repartidor.

— Ícaro y Tifa están dormidos. Podemos ir.

— Son las 7AM— puntualizó Strife con voz pausada. Admiraba la determinación de Kadaj y su persistencia en aprender, entendía su esfuerzo y apreciaba que se hubiera levantado temprano, sabía que la disciplina era determinante. Pero también entendía —con un deje de protesta e indignación— que Kadaj le buscaba porque era él quien tenía las armas. De otra manera, la Marioneta ya se hubiera marchado sola a entrenar.

— Oh, está bien. Sólo dame las llaves— pidió el más joven, extendiendo su mano—. Iré yo solo si no me quieres acompañar.

Cloud entornó los ojos pensando en su motocicleta y en la idea de darle las llaves a Kadaj…

— Iré contigo— dijo finalmente y apretó entre sus dedos las llaves.

No se las prestaría, porque hay que recordar que no se pone al lobo a cuidar de las ovejas, ni se le dan al preso las llaves de su celda y tampoco se le concede al suicida un arma cargada.

No… No iba a darle sus llaves.

Se marcharon en silencio, rumbo al oeste, para entrenar.

**oOo**

Debido a que durante la semana habían tenido tiempo de practicar y afinar algunas cosas, Cloud decidió que no era mala idea una pelea frente a frente. Además, Kadaj ya lo había jalado hasta ahí (no en el mejor de los humores) y sentía que, ahora que no trabajaba en el bar como antes, había un poco de energía extra que debía ser canalizada.

Y quería hacerlo. Quería pelear y enseñarle algo nuevo a la Marioneta.

Vio que Kadaj se encontraba un poco distraído. En algún lugar de la llanura, un pajarillo cantaba y había atrapado su atención; el joven lo buscaba con la mirada mientras sostenía descuidadamente el sable en la mano derecha.

Strife lo embistió.

Aunque se tratara de Cloud, la Marioneta afirmó el agarre del arma y se cubrió para defenderse de él. Parecía ser que aquel reflejo, otrora tan natural, había logrado despertar del letargo.

— ¿Ya comenzamos?— dijo la Marioneta un tanto enfadada y encantada por la jugada sucia. Echó el cuerpo hacia el frente, el arma por delante haciendo contacto con la de Cloud, y lo empujó fuera de su espacio.

El rubio pudo apreciar aquello. Vio con gusto que lo arrojara lejos de su círculo; se apoderó primer de su propio espacio y de sí mismo antes de pensar en derrotarlo. También notó cuando se preparaba para atacar y medir sus fuerzas, escuchó la tierra removerse bajo las botas de Kadaj cuando éste afirmaba los pies para arrojarse en su contra.

No le había enseñado tan mal, después de todo.

Cloud se puso en guardia, pretendiendo aceptar el desafío del otro. En el último momento dio un paso hacia un lado y, en lugar de atacar a Kadaj con el sable, lo puso en el camino de sus pies para hacerlo caer. Él sabía lo mucho que odiaba el joven aquellas jugarretas, aquellos movimientos que no eran propios de una pelea…por eso lo hacía. Quería terminar con el temple de Kadaj como tantas veces hiciera antes, porque una Marioneta desesperada era más fácil de vencer y él tenía que aprender eso, aunque fuese por la mala.

Kadaj tropezó con el sable de Cloud, dio una voltereta y cayó en la tierra antes de poder saber en qué dirección estaba el suelo. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y con un gesto brusco se apartó el cabello de la frente.

Ambos se miraron sin mediar palabra; no había por qué hacerlo. Estaban juntos en aquel juego y entendía las reglas a pesar de que éstas cambiaran en cada encuentro. Hoy, parecería ser un día sin reglas. Primero Cloud lo atacaba sin ninguna advertencia, luego lo hacía tropezarse, tal como pelearan los cobardes, y con sus ojos le advirtió que había más, oh, mucho más.

Strife nunca peleaba así, ni con Kadaj ni con nadie, pero como el mundo era basto en personas y formas de pensar, pretendía enseñar a la Marioneta a defenderse de quien fuera, como sea que peleara aquél. Por eso hoy actuaba de aquella manera.

Kadaj chascó la lengua. Le parecía interesante que el rubio combatiera de una forma no habitual —así no podía predecirlo y era más divertido—. Por supuesto, era algo difícil. Estaba acostumbrado a que Cloud diera ciertas respuestas en ciertas situaciones, existían en él movimientos muy característicos que incluso había adoptado para sí. No obstante, aquello parecía haberse evaporado, ya sólo resquicios quedaban.

Y lo admiraba tanto por eso, aún más que antes.

Cloud se arrojó contra él y una sonrisa emocionada le arrancó porque sus pies no estaban en la posición de siempre, porque incluso sostenía diferente el sable y su expresión había cambiado. Aquel parecía otro Cloud, y eso era lo que tanto fascinaba a Kadaj.

Él sabía que su hermano mayor era bueno peleando, pero el hecho de poder cambiar su estilo de esa manera era casi prodigioso.

"Algún día seré tan bueno como él" se dijo la Marioneta ". ¡Mejor aún!".

Intercambiaron varias estocadas feroces, ninguno de los dos conteniendo sus fuerzas, e incluso la ropa de Kadaj sufrió un desgarrón que sería difícil de ocultar. La tierra se levantó en forma de polvo y el pajarillo que llamara la atención de Kadaj les contempló desde lejos y con recelo, alguien gruñó, el otro cayó al suelo, una espada se hundió limpiamente en la tierra y los dos continuaron luchando como si de ello dependiera algo importante, algo más grande que ellos.

Como no daban muestras de cansancio —uno por su insistencia en aprender y el otro por su testarudez en enseñar—, siguieron combatiendo segundo tras segundo. La ropa se les llenó de polvo; el rostro, de gestos; y sus cabezas, de ideas y añoranzas. Era el mejor combate que habían tenido en meses, casi en un año, precisamente el uno contra el otro (o, en dado caso, de Cloud contra Sephiroth). Y lo mejor y más maravilloso era que no había odio de por medio, nadie terminaría muerto esa mañana y, si querían, podían volver a pelear al día siguiente o cualquier otro.

Era como un juego, simplemente eso.

Cloud se alegró mucho de haber llevado a Kadaj a entrenar…aunque por un momento, cuando se descubrió con la cara contra la tierra, se arrepintió un poco. Trató de levantarse pronto, mas Kadaj ya estaba casi encima de él y no le dejó mucho espacio para moverse. Lo que hizo fue valerse de otra mala pasada.

Tomó un puñado de la tierra que había removido con su propio rostro y le devolvió al otro el favor; se lo arrojó certeramente a la cara, luego le pateó en un tobillo y ambos quedaron al mismo nivel.

El de cabello plateado apretó los dientes con rabia. Comenzaba a fastidiarse y, cuando se fastidiaba, también se desesperaba. Oh, ¿pero es que acaso no veía que era eso lo que Cloud intentaba romper? No su defensa ni su ataque, tampoco su piel o sus huesos, sino sólo su paciencia.

Era una especie de prueba que debía pasar con honores, supuso, así que reunió otra vez su fuerza y su temple para continuar.

Se levantaron y guardaron una distancia prudente, sólo mientras tomaban una bocanada de aire antes de continuar. Sus armas estaban listas, ellas no se cansarían nunca aunque sus cuerpos se desgarraran en jirones.

Cloud le sonrió entonces, el Cloud que conocía y amaba. Apenas un imperceptible reacomodo de sus músculos mostraba aquella sonrisa de orgullo, porque estaba orgulloso de su alumno, en efecto. No tenía duda de que ahora sabía defenderse y atacar, que podría enfrentar a cualquiera y tener de su lado una oportunidad. Estaba feliz de haberle enseñado algo que con tanto ahínco se propuso aprender. ¿Aunque…realmente le había enseñado algo? ¿O sólo había estado ahí mientras recordaba?

De cualquiera manera, se sentía feliz.

Y además…sintió otra cosa, cuando por fin se concentró más en sí mismo y menos en el otro… Sintió algo que le recorría el costado.

Kadaj levantó el sable dispuesto a atacar y a continuar con la pelea el tiempo que fuese necesario, no el que fuese su voluntad…y debió detenerse.

El Sol de la mañana arrancó del arma unos destellos brillantes…y rojizos. Había sangre allí. Cloud la vio, eran unos hilillos espesos espolvoreados de tierra; ¿era suya? ¿Pertenecía a Kadaj? Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta, ninguno de los dos, hasta ese momento.

La Marioneta soltó la espada de inmediato y se sintió anegada por el temor. ¿De quién era la sangre? Comenzó a correrle por todo el cuerpo un extraño hormigueo que no le dejó sentir si estaba herido. ¿Era su sangre? Entonces descubrió en el dorso de su mano un manchón rojo, aún más acusador y horrible que la sangre de la espada, y comenzó a sentir el hormigueo también en su corazón. ¿Era la sangre de Cloud?

En otro tiempo aquel pensamiento le hubiese hecho feliz, pero hay que recordar que ya había olvidado cómo odiar a Cloud, y la perspectiva de haberle dañado era…terrible.

El rubio bajó su arma poco a poco, hasta que tocó el suelo, y su mirada perdida se dirigió al costado derecho de su cuerpo. La tela estaba rota y teñida de otro color allí. ¿Cuándo había pasado?

Ante la mirada perpleja y asustada de Kadaj, Cloud llevó su mano entre el rasgón de tela, al lugar en el que sentía algo tibio resbalarse por su piel. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al tocarse y oyó que el otro musitaba su nombre.

— Estoy bien— se obligó a decir para reconfortar a Kadaj. Aunque sabían a lo que se exponían jugando a ese juego, no estaba de más pretender que todo estaba bien, ¿cierto?

Al sacar la mano de entre sus ropas, la tenía roja.

La primera reacción de la Marioneta no fue disculparse —eso no resolvería nada—, sino hacer que sus piernas temblorosas se acercaran al rubio barman. No tenía idea de cómo lo había herido, ni cuándo, ni con qué profundidad, así que todo flotaba entre una desesperante y maldita incertidumbre.

**oOo** Flash-back **oOo**

Incertidumbre… Era todo lo que tenían acerca de Madre desde el inicio. No estaban claros los dónde ni los cómo, tampoco los quién o los cuándo. Para Kadaj, Yazoo y Loz, casi todo permaneció oculto en las sombras.

Aunque…había una cosa que tenía bien en claro: El Gran Hermano era un dolor de cabeza. Kadaj odiaba a ese rubio, aún más que sus hermanos, porque era entrometido y no amaba de ningún modo a Jenova.

Y es que, ¿cómo podía no amarla? ¡Era su madre!

"Es un estorbo ese Cloud… La oveja negra" se dijo Kadaj.

Desde su primer encuentro, en cuanto vio sangre en su rostro y la imagen no le desagradó, supo que lo odiaba. Era cual si ese odio hubiese estado allí, puesto con anticipación por alguien, y sólo hubiese despertado al conocerle.

O…como si fuera el odio de alguien más.

Cada vez que chocaba su katana con el sable de Cloud, sentía aquel desagrado y desprecio por él.

Luego, cuando la Reunión pudo completarse y se encontró entre el oscuro abrazo de Jenova, volvió a sentirlo.

Estaba atrapado entre los hilos del titiritero, enredado, y le rodeaba una espantosa oscuridad a través de la cual sólo veía fragmentos de lo que pasaba… Masamune estaba en el aire, había vértigo y giros, allá estaba Cloud, una nube negra cubría el cielo… ¿O era acaso su propia oscuridad lo que hacía a todo lucir tan lóbrego?

Quién sabe.

Todo estaba tan confuso y enmarañado. Ni siquiera ahora entendía bien a Jenova o lo que quería. La única constante, el único puerto seguro al cual asirse, era ese odio que sentía especialmente hacia Cloud Strife. Incluso en el repentino momento en que todo se tiñó de dolor, cuando Jenova y Sephiroth lo abandonaron, persistió el rencor contra Cloud; fue eso lo que le hizo lanzarse a atacarlo patéticamente en el último instante.

Odiaba a la oveja negra, eso lo tenía por seguro.

**oOo** Fin del flash-back **oOo**

Kadaj titubeó a unos centímetros de Cloud. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Lo sostenía? ¿No lo tocaba? ¿Veía su herida?

¿Qué hacía, por todos los cielos? ¡Nunca pretendió lastimarlo!

Oh, y si Ícaro viera esto…

"Es la razón por la que no me dio nunca un arma" pensó Kadaj mordiéndose el labio.

— ¿Cloud…qué hago?— preguntó. Sabía evitar las heridas y cómo causarlas en los demás, sin embargo, ahora que esto pasaba… Nunca había aprendido a curar. — ¿Qué hago?— volvió a preguntar. Un deje naciente de desesperación comenzaba a asomarse en su voz y eso alarmó a Cloud, quien no quería que hubiese pánico.

Cielos, ni él quería apanicarse. ¿Cuándo demonios le había herido Kadaj?

— Sólo…dime qué tan mal se ve— habló Cloud. Cuidó que su voz sonara serena para no asustar al menor y, acto seguido, se levantó la playera con lentitud. Puso mucha atención al rostro de Kadaj y lo usó como un espejo para verse la herida, porque, de repente, la idea de doblarse sobre sí parecía dolorosa.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que a Kadaj pareció bajarle la temperatura unos diez grados y de su rostro desapareció el color. Casi parecía que, al tocarlo, se sentiría como muerto papel.

Por supuesto, eso alarmó aún más al barman.

— ¿Y bien?— preguntó él.

Kadaj, con su escasa experiencia y memoria acerca de heridas, no sabía cómo catalogar aquella y se sentía alarmado por la cantidad de sangre. Tan sólo atinó a menear la cabeza y decir:

— No… No lo sé.

Veía una larga línea recta que nacía en el costado de Cloud y descendía en diagonal hasta descansar junto al hueso de su cadera. El cinturón que llevaba puesto había sido cortado limpiamente y la tela del pantalón tenía un rasgón recto de unos centímetros. Desde la herida asomaba su carne y escapaba su sangre, ahora humedeciéndole el pantalón y dándole un matiz rojizo.

Cloud por fin decidió mirarse por sí mismo, sólo para confirmar lo que le decía el rostro asustado del joven. Se encorvó…y dolió, cual si no hubiera estado peleando incansablemente hacía un minuto. Se levantó aún más la playera y descubrió, surcando su piel clara, una brecha roja que derramaba sangre.

— ¿Está tan mal?— le preguntó la Marioneta otra vez al borde de la desesperación—. ¿Qué hago? ¿Te llevo a casa o…? ¿Qué hago?

Cloud levantó la mirada hacia él, encontró sus ojos preocupados y luego le acarició con ternura el rostro antes de decir:

— Con una venda bastará.

Sólo había sido un _rasguño_.

**oOo**

Dadas las circunstancias, Cloud se vio obligado a darle las llaves a Kadaj y dejarle conducir a casa.

Realmente estuvo a punto de reír al verse el inofensivo corte, pero la cara espantada del otro no se lo permitió.

— No es nada— insistió el barman por enésima vez. Había recibido peores heridas en batallas como esa, así que la consideraba un precio bastante bajo.

Por supuesto, Kadaj no pensaba así. Hay que recordar lo mucho que lo quería.

— Llegaremos a casa, te vendaré y vas a descansar…

— Kadaj…

— Aún es temprano, podemos llegar antes de que alguien esté despierto y nadie se enterará de que esto ha pasado.

— Kadaj…

— ¡Sobre todo Ícaro! Él no puede saberlo…

— Pero, Kadaj…

— Y no te preocupes. Yo voy a cuidarte.

—…

Sólo quería decirle que estaba exagerando, que no tenía por qué hace una tormenta en un vaso de agua; aunque, al final, se limitó a suspirar y seguirle la corriente. Sabía lo que pasaba cuando una idea se le metía en esa enredada cabeza de Marioneta.

— Como digas— asintió Cloud y se ahorró una gran discusión sin sentido. También estuvo a punto de agregar un "Pero baja la velocidad o harás que _ambos_ nos matemos", sin embargo, siguiendo con la misma lógica, se guardó otra vez el comentario, se aferró con más fuerza a Kadaj y dejó que el acelerador siguiera hundiéndose.

— Ícaro no puede enterarse de esto— reiteró Kadaj en un murmullo, más para sí mismo que para Cloud. Le preocupaba doblemente que se diera cuenta, primero porque él siempre había estado en contra de darle un arma y, segundo, porque no sabía que Cloud lo estaba enseñando a pelar… Eso, hasta donde alcanzaba su ojo.

En realidad

_La idea de que le enseñara a pelear fue suya, pero mi culpa fue aceptar_

él ya tenía conocimiento de ello, pero no se lo había dejado saber a la Marioneta.

Cloud, por otro lado, creía que Kadaj sabía que Ícaro sabía, así que no veía demasiado problema en que se enterara de aquel percance. Oh, qué diablos… Dejaría a Kadaj ocuparse de los trámites, él no tenía mucho estómago para ponerse a discutir.

**oOo**

Llegaron directo a casa acompañados por el sigilo, Kadaj por delante con la mirada aguzada, Cloud siguiéndole de cerca. Entraron por detrás y atravesaron la cocina sin incidentes, mas cuando llegaron a la sala se encontraron con Denzel y Marlene; demasiado tarde para dar media vuelta y esconderse, el barman y la Marioneta se quedaron quietos como ciervos atemorizados. Entonces, la voz de la escopeta estuvo a punto de dejarse oír en forma de grito.

Denzel, con un crayón en la mano, al ver la sangre en la ropa de Cloud, estuvo a punto de gritar. Su cabeza se giró de inmediato en dirección al segundo piso y en sus labios comenzó a formarse nítidamente la palabra "Tifa".

Antes de que diera la voz de alarma, Kadaj corrió hacia él y le tapó la boca bruscamente. Marlene se hizo a un lado y, sin querer, golpeó la mesa donde dibujaban; un par de hojas cayeron y los crayones rodaron en todas direcciones. Ella también estuvo a un ápice de gritar, pero Cloud le pidió con señas desesperadas que callara; la niña, con cierto recelo, obedeció.

Kadaj y Denzel forcejeaban. El primero no sabía cómo pedirle su silencio; el segundo, no se lo hubiera concedido. Así las cosas, Cloud tuvo que intervenir; hizo que uno soltara y el otro callara.

— Shh… ¿Dónde está Tifa?— murmuró Cloud.

— En el baño, pero…— replicó Denzel.

— Shh. Necesito que nos hagan un favor.

— ¿Estás bien? Tiene sangre en la ropa— intervino Marlene, asustada.

Cloud se hincó para quedar a la altura de los niños, siguió hablando en voz baja y corrigió su petición.

— Necesito un favor. Estoy bien, pero no le digan nada a Tifa, no quiero preocuparla.

Si el coco de Kadaj era Ícaro, el de Cloud por supuesto era Tifa.

— ¡Pero…!— saltó el de cabello castaño.

— Por favor, Denzel. Guarden el secreto, ¿sí?

Ante la mirada dubitativa de los niños y las casi tangibles intenciones de Kadaj de intentar acallarlos por la mala, Strife optó por un poco de retórica.

— ¿Recuerdan cuando rompieron el jarrón que estaba en esta mesita de centro? ¿Eh, recuerdan? Fue un accidente, pero no le dijeron a Tifa y no lo notó porque pusieron otro igual. Sólo yo los vi, y tampoco dije nada. Es lo mismo aquí: Ella no lo notará si nadie se lo dice, ¿de acuerdo?

Puestas las cartas sobre la mesa, los niños intercambiaron miradas y acordaron silenciosamente que era más sabio callar.

— Ok, pero…¿qué te pasó?

— Se cayó de la moto— intervino Kadaj aplicando sus dotes para el engaño y la confección de mentiras.

— Sí. Nada grave— asintió el rubio. Luego, le dio un beso a cada uno en la frente como una señal de su trato y se dio por bien servido.

Kadaj y Cloud subieron las escaleras dejando a los niños para que siguieran dibujando. Desde el baño se escuchaba el sonido de la regadera, por lo que el rubio confirmó que Tifa se encontraba allí. Ella seguro estaría tomando uno de esos largos baños de sábado en la mañana, uno de esos pequeños placeres mundanos bien merecidos luego de una larga noche de trabajo.

El baño estaría ocupado un buen rato.

Las vendas estaban en el baño.

Cloud paró en seco. No contaban con un plan B para esa contingencia. Habían pensado (Kadaj había pensado) en llegar a casa, usar las vendas del botiquín del baño y luego efectuar un cambio de ropa antes de que nadie notara algo. Ahora, Marlene y Denzel les habían visto, no podían entrar al baño y, mientras se hallaban ahí parados en pleno pasillo, la puerta del cuarto de Ícaro hizo un sonido alarmante y procedió a abrirse; de ella surgiría un Azor despeinado en cualquier momento y los vería…

Kadaj se apresuró a empujar a Cloud dentro de su propio cuarto, el cual era el refugio más cercano. Lo hizo impulsado por la idea de Ícaro, como si algo ponzoñoso le hubiese picado de pronto y obligado a moverse como un rayo. Luego, cerró la puerta de la habitación lo más silenciosa y rápidamente que pudo; puso el seguro. Habiendo hecho esto, se permitió respirar de nuevo.

— Estuvo cerca— suspiró la Marioneta, aliviada. Si permanecían allí en silencio, parecería que Cloud seguía dormido; por otro lado, si Ícaro lo buscaba y no lo encontraba, asumiría que se hallaba dando un paseo. Además, los niños eran sus cómplices y alegarían no haber visto a ninguno de los dos.

Las cosas no andaban tan mal, ¿eh?

— ¿Kadaj? — dijo Cloud a sus espaldas. Sonaba a que las cosas no iban a marchar del todo bien—. No tengo vendas aquí y…

La Marioneta lo miró entonces y vio que con su torpeza, al haber empujado a Cloud dentro del cuarto con descuido, había abierto la herida otra vez.

Las palabras "Lo siento" cruzaron su mente en un parpadeo, para luego verse opacadas ante numerosos planes de resarcimiento…ninguno de ellos muy viable.

— Yo…— intentó decir Kadaj.

Oh, aquello era causa suya, de nadie más. Y por muy poco que le gustara sentirse culpable, algo de ese sentimiento comenzaba a salpicar su corazón. Hay que recordar que él le había pedido que fueran a pelear, él lo había herido, él le pidió guardar el secreto, él mantenía la herida sangrando.

Él era el causante.

Cloud se sentó en la cama. Una mano presionando contra su carne dolorida, unos ojos que evadían los de Kadaj.

— Si… Si te pidiera una disculpa— indagó Kadaj, no muy seguro de aquello—, ¿te serviría de algo?

Strife siguió haciendo presión con su mano, aguardando a que la herida parara de llorar, pero de un momento a otro dejó a sus dedos deslizarse sobre la piel como la sangre que huía de él y dejó a las palabras salir de su boca.

— ¿Y a ti…? ¿Te serviría a ti?

Kadaj no dijo nada. En su mirada se encontraba la respuesta; en sus manos, el deseo de aliviar; en su corazón, el afán de hacer sentir mejor.

Pero en la piel de Cloud… En su piel había sangre, un reclamo callado que le prohibía todo lo que anhelaba, era una cicatriz viva sobre su cuerpo que, por una casualidad y un despiste, había echado raíz ahí, y ahora le mostraba el lado malo de las cosas con toda su frialdad y lobreguez; aunque…esperaba poder tratar aquello, con un beso acaso curarlo y hacerlo quedar bien, desplazar el dolor a cambio de algo diferente. Contemplaba que Cloud podía tener un conflicto con su manera de arreglarlo, una pequeña diferencia de opinión, quizás, aunque nada que no pudiera arreglarse con algunas sensaciones y gestos bien colocados; sólo era cuestión de buscar el lugar y encontrarlo. Después de todo, Cloud en alguna ocasión había sucumbido ante el alcohol fácilmente, ¿por qué no podría caer también a sus tentaciones y aceptar aquello que le ofrecería como un regalo, como algo casi onírico que nunca antes pidió? Sí, ¿por qué no darle aquel obsequio? No en el bar ni en la cocina, tampoco fuera de casa o lejos de Edge, sino ahí mismo en su habitación. Un pequeño gesto de cariño a cambio de quedar libre de recriminación, limpio de culpa, y que seguro resultaría placentero para él.

Porque a veces hay que recordar todo lo que se ha aprendido, lo que se ha ganado y contemplado, lo olvidado y lo obvio.

Kadaj comprobó con una mirada rápida que el pestillo estaba echado (sólo por seguridad) y luego se dispuso a borrar de la piel de Cloud aquella sangre. No la cubriría con vendas o tela; la borraría.

Por completo.

La Marioneta se puso de rodillas frente a Cloud, tan cerca que no le permitiría ponerse de pie, tan rápido que no le dio tiempo para quejarse. Levantó su playera, exponiendo la herida manchada de sangre, y él abrió su boca, dejando ver su lengua y sus intenciones.

El rubio musitó algo indescifrable cuando la calidez y humedad de su sangre se entremezclaron con la saliva del otro. También se estremeció, se jaló él mismo la playera y su piel pidió un poco más de aquello, sólo un poco más…

Kadaj lamió poco a poco la sangre, la huella de su falta. Dio breves besos y profundas lengüetadas, largas caricias con sus labios y mordidas inofensivas. Cuidaba la herida cariñosamente, suavizando el contacto cuando se acercaba a los bordes.

— ¿Te gusta lastimarme— inquirió un Cloud de voz profunda—…sólo para después sanarme?

Recordaba la ocasión en que lo había hecho caer de la cama y, después, con tanto mimo, le había puesto una bandita en la cara y luego besado.

Así mismo recordaba el rechazo.

No obstante, esta vez no lo apartó de sí ni lo hizo llorar. Lo recibió con genuino cariño, con una mano en su nuca que le indicaba la dirección correcta y con un suspiro largo y placentero.

Kadaj ya había escuchado aquellos suspiros. Los oía cada mañana que Cloud lo creía dormido y se pegaba a él más que de costumbre, cuando, además, sentía el cuerpo del rubio detrás suyo y algo rígido le acariciaba a espalda baja. Era entonces que Cloud dejaba escapar esos suspiros, casi contra su oído, como si le contara un secreto muy bien guardado. Eso lo hacía desear tantas cosas: Dejar de fingir que dormía, poder devolverle aquel sonido encantador, no temer a espantarlo si lo descubría despierto, o quizás sólo quedarse ahí más tiempo, tener la oportunidad de escucharlo y sentirlo por más de un instante. Porque al final Cloud siempre se levantaba sigiloso, se marchaba al baño dejando una Marioneta falsamente dormida y regresaba a la cama sin ese suspiro embelesador, sin ese algo rígido y tentador.

Cloud volvió a suspirar.

La mano del barman que hábilmente maniobraba botellas y copas, la mano del repartidor que día a día llevaba paquetes y recados, la mano del mercenario que alguna vez blandiera su espada por dinero…empujó la cabeza de Kadaj…un poco más abajo, un poco más al centro de su cuerpo.

Kadaj no dejó de lamer, aunque sí trató de regresar al costado de Cloud, donde la sangre aún se mostraba. No obstante, el rubio volvió a empujar su cabeza con fuerza gentil y dijo:

— Sigue.

Fue la única orden que la Marioneta necesitó para continuar. Al fin y al cabo, había sido él el del pecado y, Cloud, quien lo recibiera. ¿Cuál de los dos debía decidir la conducta redentora correcta? ¿Cuál de los dos diría: "es suficiente"?

Kadaj no.

El abdomen del barman conoció gustoso los besos del otro y las líneas de su cuerpo recibieron una lengua que las repasó lentamente. ¿Y la herida aún sangraba? No importaba. ¿Aún dolía? No lo notaba. Se arqueó un poco y, mientras su mano derecha se apoyó en la cama, la izquierda fue a hundir más la cabeza de la Marioneta.

Kadaj sintió sus rodillas incómodas contra el frío suelo de la habitación y cambió un poco su postura. Sus piernas se separaron, su espalda se encorvó, su rostro se giró y sus manos buscaron un nuevo lugar donde posarse. Fuese por premeditación o de manera distraída, pero colocó una de ellas justo en la entrepierna de Cloud y le obligó a darle otro de esos suspiros alargados.

Ambos mentirían si dijeran que —a ese punto— estaban por completo conscientes de su alrededor y con la cabeza fría. ¡Burda mentira sería ésa! Algo más fuerte que ambos estaba moviendo sus hilos y lo único de lo que se daban cuenta era del calor del otro uniéndose al propio.

Cloud era quien más se sentía atrapado en ese calor, casi ciego e incapaz de oír. Lo cual, por supuesto, no significaba que fuese desagradable. Todo lo contrario; los besos de Kadaj contra el borde de su pantalón y la mano que lo tocaba por sobre la tela le hicieron gemir aún más fuerte que cuando Kadaj era imaginario.

¿Habría algo de malo en todo ese placer? Se preguntó Cloud, y es que casi siempre las cosas que parecen tan buenas tienen algo igual de malo en su interior.

— Pero lo verdaderamente bueno amarga por fuera— dijo el rubio inconscientemente. Se sentía demasiado zarandeado por el placer como para distinguir lo que pensaba de lo que decía.

Kadaj se detuvo un momento, incapaz de entender la frase. Miró hacia arriba, hacia un rostro extasiado, y con el suyo manchado de sangre preguntó:

— ¿Algo está mal?

Tan sólo quería complacerle hasta donde él le pidiera…tal como había hecho con su madre.

Hasta que duela.

— ¿Cloud?

¿Es que había hecho algo mal? ¿Algo para lastimarlo de nuevo? Esperaba que no, pensaba que lo estaba haciendo bien (la creciente dureza bajo su mano se lo hacía ver así).

— Clo…

De pronto, un rubio incapaz de producir palabra se le abalanzó. Lo tomó por los brazos y lo subió con brusquedad a la cama. Kadaj vio sus ojos nublados. Tenía poco por lo cual resistirse así que, aunque las caricias fuesen burdas y los besos parecieran mordidas, se dejó hacer. Soportó el peso del rubio encima suyo y, cuando menos se dio cuenta, el vaivén áspero que lo obligó a moverse a su ritmo.

Con cada movimiento aquella dureza se hacía más palpable.

Kadaj pareció despertar un poco. Alcanzó a preguntarse (sin llegar a la respuesta) cuáles serían las implicaciones de esto. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba mal? ¿Qué _estaban_ haciendo exactamente?

— Cloud— dijo la Marioneta, su voz opacada por el cuerpo que lo acaparaba—, ¿qué haces?

No usó un tono de reproche, sólo su voz llena de curiosidad. Aquello era tan delicioso que (suponía) debían nombrarle de alguna manera. No eran ya besos y caricias solamente, aunque no creía poder catalogarlo como sexo.

Sencillamente, no sabía lo que estaban haciendo.

Y Cloud tampoco.

Lo único que fue capaz de desembotarlos, el sonido capaz de detenerlos, fue una risa. Llegó desde muy lejos, casi como si proviniera de otro tiempo. Luego, otras risas se le unieron.

Eran Denzel, Marlene e Ícaro en el piso de abajo.

De pronto, a Cloud se le vino todo encima: Estaban en casa, de ninguna manera solos; Ícaro y los niños se encontraban únicamente al bajar las escaleras; Tifa se estaba duchando a una pared de distancia. La única barrera entre ellos y el resto del mundo era un pestillo.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se cuestionó a sí mismo el barman.

Estaba disfrutando de los privilegios del noviazgo, no cabía duda, y si el contexto fuese diferente…seguiría haciéndolo. Pero no podían.

— Creo que es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí— habló una voz resignada, impregnada de vergüenza.

— ¿Estás seg…?

— Sí— se apresuró a responder y a quitarse de encima. En caso de que Kadaj se ofreciera a continuar o siquiera lo insinuara un poco… No tendría palabras para negarse—. Está bien. Es mejor que vayas a cambiarte antes de que Ícaro te vea así.

Kadaj tuvo que concederle la razón. Aún traía la ropa sucia y rasgada de la pelea; al primer vistazo, levantaría preguntas y cuestionamientos.

— Y yo también tengo que cambiarme— agregó Strife dándole la espalda.

La Marioneta se levantó de la cama con el pelo revuelto y, antes de irse, se acercó al otro por la espalda para besarle el cuello. No quería marcharse sólo así, dejando detrás la sensación de que algo quedaba mal; odiaba eso.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó aún con los labios sobre su piel.

Cloud asintió y se forzó a no girarse. Para su mala fortuna, el otro decidió tentarle una vez más antes de marcharse.

— ¿Piensas en mí cada vez…?— Volvió a besarlo con simpleza.

Cloud aflojó la fuerza con la que había estado apretando sus puños y dejó caer sus hombros.

Por fin, Kadaj se deshizo de esa aura de mal agüero y se fue.

**oOo **Mástarde** oOo**

Ícaro había tenido una semana un poco ocupada. Entre el servicio de mensajería, los arreglos para el regalo de Kadaj, el bar y demás cosas que iban surgiendo, se había olvidado un poco de sí mismo.

Supuso que eso era parte de lo que llamaban rutina.

Y no le gustaba. No del todo.

Tenía sus puntos buenos, debía admitirlo, pero a él le gustaba tomarse pausas y respiros. Sólo así podía enfocar su distraída mente.

Esa tarde creyó que no haría demasiado daño al romper un poco con la rutina del bar. Se llevó la guitarra, que no tocaba desde hacía un tiempo, y la puso tras la barra para cuando tuviera tiempo. Tifa, sin embargo, se encargó de complicar las cosas.

— ¡Oh!... ¿Qué hace esto aquí?— preguntó cuando casi tropieza con la guitarra.

— Es la mía, lo siento. La pondré en otro lado— respondió Ícaro.

— No, no. Está bien. Es sólo que no la había visto… Déjalo así— insistió al ver que el otro tomaba el instrumento y lo levantaba.

— La pondré en aquel rincón.

Tifa tuvo que interponerse y tomarle del brazo son suavidad. Si no lo detenía, llevaría a cabo automáticamente cualquier acto de cortesía hacia ella; aquel hombre parecía estar programado de esa manera. Ella había tenido oportunidad de verificarlo innumerables veces. Aunque fuese innecesario, y a veces hasta ridículo, Ícaro se manejaba con la mayor caballerosidad posible hacia Tifa Lockhart. Quizás pudiera relacionarse con el hecho de que le hubiese abierto las puertas de su hogar, dado empleo y depositado en él su confianza, pero ella sabía que ésas no eran las razones más poderosas para su amabilidad.

Le gustaba.

Lo sabía. No era ciega.

Y hay que recordar

_que a ella también le gustaba él_

¿Mmh?

— Ícaro, si vas a ponerla en el rincón, ¿para qué la tienes aquí entonces? Toca algo, sé que te gusta y no te he visto hacerlo hace rato.

No. No era ciega.

— Además, esto es un bar. ¿No te parece apropiado?

Ícaro se inclinó sobre ella con aire furtivo y se atrevió a besarle el hombro desnudo, una breve chispa nada más, antes de agregar:

— Te espantaría la clientela.

Por el beso efímero y la declaración en son de broma, ella se quedó quieta —¿congelada?— y el bermejo alto aprovechó para pasar por un lado, avanzar hasta el rincón y dejar ahí su guitarra.

Se estaba haciendo el difícil.

Tifa decidió dejar el agua continuar su curso por un rato. Más tarde le seguiría el juego al barman alto.

— Como quieras— dijo ella con voz cantada,

**oOo **10:34 PM **oOo**

Hasta esa hora Tifa se comportó un poco indiferente hacia Ícaro. Hizo su trabajo y se entretuvo con los clientes, se concentró en preparar bebidas y pocas miradas le concedió a su barman.

— ¿Tifa?

La chica lavaba unas copas, aparentemente embotada en esa empresa. Ni siquiera volteó a ver al otro.

— ¿Tifa?— repitió él. No cambió su tono de voz, no sonó ni más preocupado ni menos amable. De hecho había algo en aquel jueguito de hacerse los difíciles, que le gustaba. Porque hay que recordar que él antes era un mujeriego y un seductor, y le encantaba poder convencer a una chica difícil, aunque fuese ya al final de la noche.

Y también hay que recordar que la chica en cuestión no había sido convencida tiempo atrás, por lo que la perspectiva de verse deseada resultaba fascinante. Además, aquello era lo más agradable de todo el proceso: Mantener la distancia, verse de lejos y querer estar cerca.

¿Quién no ha deseado algo tan fervientemente, que el solo deseo es delicioso y alentador? ¿Quién no ha desconocido tan perfectamente a alguien, que la sola ignorancia hace que se perciba como perfecto? ¿Quién no ha guardado la distancia, sólo para mantener viva la chispa y el anhelo?

Hay algo poderoso en el desear sin tener, algo aún más poderoso que el poseer.

— ¿Mmh?— profirió la morena.

Ícaro descubrió que su voz, aún velada por la aparente barrera levantada, era dulce y cálida; que sus ojos, a pesar de no verlo, brillaban para él.

— Necesito un vaso— se excusó Azor.

— Puedes tomarlo.

Ea. Su voz seguía siendo la misma y continuaba diciendo lo mismo, aunque las palabras fueras distintas.

Ícaro estiró el brazo hacia el escurridor, donde reposaba un vaso aún mojado —para esto tuvo primero que ignorar todos los vacos secos que había en la repisa, más cerca de su alcance—. Se vio tentado por la opción de besarle el hombro de nuevo, aunque se contentó simplemente con rozarle la piel antes de regresar al trabajo.

Ella se mantuvo inmutable, ajena, y volvió la vista sólo para ver que el vaso húmedo había sido dejado tras la barra, inútil, sin propósito.

**oOo**

Más clientes llegaron, las peticiones de cerveza se multiplicaron, las risas se sumaron a las anteriores, Tifa e Ícaro se dividieron equitativamente el trabajo y sus oportunidades de jugar se redujeron.

La guitarra aún reposaba en el rincón. Tampoco había tiempo para ella.

**oOo**

Hacia el final de la jornada el juego aún seguía en pie. Varias veces estuvo a punto de venirse abajo; una risa que casi escapa, una mirada que casi hace contacto…y todo se hubiera desmoronado. Por suerte, no lo hizo.

Cerraron el bar y, entre limpiar mesas y acomodar bancos, hubo roces fugaces, confesiones disfrazadas, muros de papel quemado y movimientos imperceptibles en las piezas.

Entonces, Tifa le dio la espalda al rubio-pelirrojo y se puso a limpiar la barra. Esperaba en cualquier momento oír un comentario evasivo, sentir una caricia superflua o ser el foco de una mirada escurridiza, no obstante, lo que recibió fue algo bien distinto.

Cual si estuviera haciendo algo malo o prohibido, Ícaro se deslizó hasta el rincón, tomó la guitarra y fue a ponerse tras de Tifa, dándole la espalda. Ella, que lo había ignorado deliberada y monumentalmente, también había perdido de vista la guitarra y se vio sorprendida cuando su sonido emergió a sus espaldas. Una risilla satisfecha salió de su boca y el teatro se vino abajo; dejó de lado aquel juego caótico y le dio a Ícaro la oportunidad de mirarse frente a frente. Se quedó con la espalda apoyada en la barra, esperando a que él se girara.

Pero Ícaro continuó tocando, pies plantados firmemente, y comenzó a cantar para un público invisible que ocupaba las sillas levantadas del bar.

_Somedays There's No Pleasing Any Woman  
>I Bleed And Still It Ain't Enough<br>I Suffer I Give Up  
>So Much For Love<em>

Había algo en su voz que proclamaba, sin lugar a dudas, que aunque no llegara a la fama cantando, al menos podría vivir de ello y hacer a muchas personas felices.

_Somedays I'm Rock Solid Till It Hits Me  
>And Leaves Me Totally Confused<br>Why Do I Always Lose  
>So Much For Love…<em>

Como Ícaro no tenía vistas de haber olvidado el resto de la letra o de querer decepcionar a su público, Tifa debió detener ella misma el espectáculo. Lo hizo de manera espontánea y serena, de la forma que sólo ella podría lograr.

Aplaudió a Ícaro mientras se aproximaba. Ya no reprimía su sonrisa ni desviaba la mirada. Era ella, era Tifa.

— Tenías razón— dijo la morena—. Has espantado a los clientes. ¡Mira, ya no hay nadie!

— Eso se oye muy cruel viniendo de una mujer tan bonita, ¿sabes?— ya deshecha la distancia y la pantalla, aunque…

El bermejo se dio la vuelta, la miró sonriendo y no pudo evitar preguntar:

— Entonces… ¿Quién ganó?

— Yo, porque al final sí has tocado.

Con una mano agarrando el cuello del instrumento, el barman se dio cuenta de que eso era cierto, pero, viendo a la chica hermosa frente a él, se dio cuenta de que no había razón para perder.

— ¿Y no quieres dejarme ganar a mí también?

Sólo una sonrisa por contestación.

Ícaro dejó a la guitarra apoyarse contra la mesa más cercana y en un tranco se puso ante Tifa. Le acarició el cabello negro, deslizando sus dedos hasta el final; le sonrió, promesa de que la quería; la besó.

En ese momento le asaltó el cuestionamiento de por qué no lo habría hecho antes, por qué no la había abrazado semanas, años atrás.

Oh, es que era su patrona.

Oh, es que le debía tanto.

Oh, es que sus relaciones no duraban.

Había que recordar todo eso y acaso también…olvidarlo.

Ícaro pasó por debajo de la ropa el abrazo con que sujetaba su cintura, y se olvidó un poco de que eran jefa y empleado; la hizo suspirar al comenzar a besarle el oído, y se desentendió de sus deudas; y cuando ella pronunció su nombre muy quedo y sus manos suaves encontrar un camino por debajo de su camisa, ya no recordó lo inestable de sus relaciones.

Ahh, ¿quién decía que la falta de distancia no era tan placentera?

**oOo**

Sentía que el miedo le azotaba implacable cada fibra de su ser, como un sueño recurrente, como una pesadilla que regresaba. Le dolía mucho creer que era real, sentir su carne que se abría y escuchar la voz de quien lo manipulaba. Y ante ello…nada podía hacer. La oscura sombra de una madre egoísta lo envolvía, lo atrapaba; el ala única de aquel ángel se batía, empujándolo a atacar.

Una parte joven y nueva de él tenía consciencia de que eso estaba mal. No era el rubio de ojos encantadores quien debía sufrir, llorar aquel día.

Era él.

Porque sus hermanos no estaban.

Porque no quedaba nadie para quererle, amarle.

Kadaj soñó que estaba solo y no quedaba nada más para él en el mundo. El dolor que sentía era por eso, no por las heridas, sino por el vacío: Ahí donde habían sido tres, donde había alguien para sujetarle cada brazo y besarle cada mejilla, únicamente él permanecía. El coraje y la frustración que se le metía por entre la piel no se debían al abandono de Jenova o Sephiroth, sino a la idea —casi certeza— de que Loz y Yazoo jamás volverían a verle.

Ya no había nada para él, ni ahí ni del otro lado del sueño.

**oOo**

Se despertó de súbito, bendecido por una mano invisible que le sacó de ahí. Un tirón, una sacudida, y ya estaba lejos de Sephiroth.

Por alguna razón esperó encontrarse con Cloud en la oscuridad, ver un rostro blanco hundido en sombras, ojos azules que le consolaban, sable en la mano derecha. ¡Y encontró algo! Vio aquella faz clara en el umbral, mas sus ojos granada eran y en la mano una guitarra pendía.

— ¿Estás bien?— se oyó Kadaj pronunciar. A quién se lo preguntaba, se cuestionó. ¿A sí mismo?

Ícaro no dijo nada. Con la guitarra pegada contra la piel avanzó hasta la cama, sus pasos eran dudosos. No sabía si Kadaj estaba despierto o hablaba aún dormido. Se sentó y le pasó una mano por la frente y el costado del rostro.

La Marioneta no le quitó nunca los ojos de encima, aunque ni siquiera eso confirmaba su estado de vigilia. Temblaba, como cuando solía tener pesadillas; las lágrimas le caían por el rostro, igual que al principio; y parecía estar muy lejos de ahí, donde su alma le llamaba. Ícaro tuvo que sentir su abrazo arrojándosele encima para saber que era él y no una réplica del pasado.

Algo desacostumbrado a las pesadillas y despertares abruptos, Ícaro apretó su mano sobre la guitarra tanto como apretó el cuerpo de Kadaj contra su pecho. El corazón se le quebraba cada que veía al muchacho en ese estado, nunca había importado demasiado si volvía de un bar aún con la sonrisa colgándole en la cara o si había tenido una noche encantadora con una dama, nunca dejaba de tocarle tan profundo el llanto de Kadaj.

Supuso que era normal. Tanto amaba su sonrisa, tanto odiaba su sufrir. Y con cada día nuevo de vida juntos, los polos se separaban un poco más.

Kadaj balbuceó algo contra su cuerpo, un reclamo hosco sobre el trío que se deshizo, una queja débil respecto a lo que se negaba a dejarle.

_There's A Moment In Time  
>And It's Stuck In My Mind<br>Way Back, When We Were Just Kids_

Ícaro sabía un poco acerca de dejar ir y ser dejado: Su padre lo dejó, él dejaba una docena de chicas al año; incluso el chocobo lo abandonaba a él de vez en cuando. Entendía que existía algo muy desagradable en el acto de dejar, pero también conllevaba una sensación de desprendimiento maravillosa. Era monstruoso… Monstruosamente encantador, lo recordó esa noche en que retornaron a él pensamientos que hacía mucho creía haber olvidado.

Igual habían creído que las pesadillas no regresarían.

El llanto de noche, el deseo de abandonar y recuperar, el abrazo tembloroso…hicieron nacer en él un impulso viejo que alguna vez surgió de una situación como aquella.

_Cause Your Eyes Told The Tale  
>Of An Act Of Betrayal<br>I Knew That Somebody Did_

Nunca le gustó la guitarra, ni ningún otro instrumento que hubiera conocido, hasta el momento en que alguien tocó para él y tuvo significado. El ritmo dejó de ser algo que sólo le hacía mover los pies, las palabras comenzaron a tener voz propia, la guitarra se convirtió para él puramente en un _instrumento_, ya no una finalidad.

Por eso había aprendido a tocar, más que nada.

La primera vez que escuchó la voz y los dedos de Ícaro en aquella canción fue tras una pesadilla, justo como ahora. Y si bien no sintió una euforia y alivio inmediatos, fue infinitamente mejor que una palmada en la espalda y un "Anda, échale ganas".

_Oh, Waves Of Time  
>Seem To Wash Away<br>The Scenes Of Our Crimes  
>But For You This Never Ends<em>

Recuerda: Cuando alguien canta para uno, hay que escuchar, aunque la voz desafine y las lágrimas caigan.

Si nos llaman con la mirada en un grito acuoso, se debe responder, así mismo gritar, no importa que la mirada ya no vea.

Y si un favor es lo que se pide, una diminuta acción dentro de una vida infinitamente largo, hay que tratar y tratar.

_Can You Stay Strong?  
>Can You Go On?<em>

…

_Are You Doing Okay?_

Volvió a abrazarlo y con mano temblorosa intentó quitar las lágrimas.

No se iban.

— Ya no puedes jalarlos contigo. Lo único que queda es el recuerdo. Deja que lo demás se vaya

_Don't Waste Your Whole Life Trying  
>To Get Back What Was Taken Away…<em>

**oOo **Mañana **oOo**

Abrir los ojos se antojaba difícil los domingos por la madrugada.

Despegar los párpados cada día es un reto muy amenazante: Ver viejos rostros en nuevas maneras, encontrar records en blanco dentro de la mente, saludar a quien ya se ha visto antes, tropezar con lo ajeno e ignorado… Hay un poco de todo en el detalle de abrir los ojos. Fantástico y cotidiano se mezclan, se entrelazan.

Vio a alguien junto a su cuerpo, quien llorara y tan bien supiera reír a veces. No hizo amago por evitar delinearle la sien con su dedo, tal como no lo hizo antes por no quererle. Lo inevitable es…

Bajó de la cama en silencio. Un pie seguía al otro y éste a su vez al primero. Así salió de la habitación y se metió en un mundo que aún dormitaba cansado. Le parecía mirar todo a través de un cristal extraño, pañoso. Kadaj había sufrido anoche, ahora dormía tranquilo, Tifa había parecido muy complacida anoche, hoy no se mostraba su imagen; y él…estaba cubierto por el "Mañana será mejor" aunque por dentro siempre estaba lleno del ayer. ¿"Ser mejor"? ¿"Mejor" respecto a qué? Invariablemente se veía obligado a echar un vistazo atrás, volver la mirada y arrojar algo a la balanza.

Crecemos, pero sólo en comparación con el antes.

Aprendemos, siempre tomando en cuenta el pasado.

Olvidamos, con respecto al ayer.

— Tenemos un eje, un punto de partida y de comparación para todo— le dijo Ícaro a una atenta escalera—. Es el pasado, todo lo que estuvo y ya no está ni volverá.

Miró hacia abajo. Su mano estaba firmemente agarrada en el viendo, despreciando un poco el barandal. Así se atrevió a bajar, aunque su mente se aferraba a otras cosas, otros pensamientos y recuerdos. Porque…se dirigía al bar, y sacar la basura olvidada anoche sólo era el más simple de los pretextos.

Insomnio, limpiar la barra, sonambulismo…cualquiera hubiese cumplido tan bien a sus propósitos.

Tan solo al cruzar la puerta que daba al Séptimo Cielo se volcó sobre él una escena ya pasada. No era real, hoy no, pero estaba ahí tan fresca que la contempló con la máxima de sus atenciones. Escuchaba palabras que nadie decía, miraba ojos que no le veían, sentía aunque no le tocasen.

Vivía un poco del ayer, ¿y qué? Todo mundo lo hacía, ni siquiera él era la excepción.

Porque, a saber, recordar es vivir.

Ícaro murmuró un poco para sí mismo; se trataba de una canción, una idea tal vez. Salió de su boca y se posó sobre los fantasmas del bar aún contra su propia voluntad. Pero ya no podía hacer nada para retirarlo, lo había dicho y no existía manera de borrarlo. Ni siquiera era relevante que estuviese allí solo. ¿Qué diferencia hacía si alguien lo escuchaba o no?

— El mundo no desaparece cuando cierras los ojos.

Chascó la lengua y se dispuso a tirarse dentro del presente otra vez.

Quizás sacar la basura del bar no fuese tan mala idea; a fin de cuentas, la noche anterior se habían olvidado de eso y ahora él estaba ahí.

Comenzó a recogerla sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía y juntó un par de bolsas medianas, salió con ellas hacia la calle de atrás y, en lugar de encaminarse a los basureros, se detuvo.

Hay momentos durante la vida en que los recuerdos afloran a la vista. Nadie los llama, sólo saltan fuera del estanque como si tuviesen voluntad propia.

En el alba, Ícaro distinguió la silueta quebrada de Edge y dos figuras de carbón paradas entre los escondrijos. Sólo entonces pudo verlas con los ojos del ayer y saber quiénes eran. No los conocía personalmente, por eso no los identificó las primeras veces, pero, en sus inicios, las conversaciones de Kadaj habían estado plagadas de esos dos fantasmas que ahora recordaba.

Soltó las bolsas de basura y el sonido lo convirtió en el centro de atención. Ya no era la casa o sus ventanas el objeto de interés de aquellos dos, ya no escudriñaban el interior en busca del hermano perdido. Era ese rubio-pelirrojo, con sus ojos granada y sus puños flojos, quien parecía autoproclamarse la penúltima pieza del enigma.

Loz y Yazoo lo habían visto antes, incluso más de lo que recordaban, y hoy de nuevo se paraba en su camino.

¿Por qué huir?

En todo caso…¿a dónde ir?

Se quedaron plantados donde estaban: Yazoo esperaba a cualquiera cosa que saliera de la boca del hombre; Loz no tenía idea de qué decir y se apegó a aquel proverbio que rezaba "Si lo que tienes que decir no es más bello que el silencio…no lo digas".

Y aquel silencio entre los tres era…hermoso.

Se miraron como nunca antes, genuinamente. Ícaro encontró dos reflejos acuosos de la Marioneta de Jenova, no sabiendo bien cuál era el original. Los hermanos de cabello plateado se dividían, les jalaba la curiosidad y les retraía el miedo.

Al término de aquella contemplación silenciosa, a uno de ellos se le ocurrió preguntar algo, la única cosa que valía la pena saber (al menos en perspectiva):

— ¿Ustedes recuerdan?

**oOo Continuará oOo**

**Nota:** ¿Sentiste un _déjù vu_ hoy? ¿O he sido sólo yo?

Siguiente: "**A dónde ir**".

**Galdor**


	27. A dónde ir

**Notas:** "_If You're Tryin' You Ain't_" pertenece a Toby Keith; "_Take it easy_", a Travis Tritt.

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **27**.- **A dónde ir**

**oOo** Flash-back **oOo**

Uno no empieza a hacer las cosas hasta que las hace… Suponía.

Por aquel entonces, suponía mucho.

Y la cuestión ya no era si dejarla o no (eso ya estaba decidido). El problema era a dónde ir una vez que la abandonara. Así que, al no tener dirección, no había marchado un solo paso, por lo cual su decisión de irse seguía siendo tan irrelevante como inexistente su destino.

"Me voy" se dijo a sí mismo "¿A dónde? No sé. Así que _aún_ no me voy. Permanezco".

"Well, if you're tryin' you ain't" cantó una vocecilla en su oído.

Supuso que tenía razón.

Bien pues, juntó todos sus pedacitos y se encaminó hacia el único lugar del mundo que podría soportar: El que no conocía. Siguió el mapa que mejor le serviría a sus propósitos: El que estaba en blanco. A falta de destino, creyó que lo mejor sería andar por donde el camino le dijera. Abandonó el propósito y la dirección, se convirtió en errante y descubrió que, aunque nunca llegaba a donde quería, siempre se encontraba lejos de donde no quería estar.

Posteriormente comenzó con su pequeño negocio. Inició como un hobby, se transformó en trabajo y le dio de comer. También le proveyó de la oportunidad de relacionarse con mucha gente de forma superficial; algunas pocas eran mujeres, unas estabas disponibles, la mayoría le querían mucho.

Así pasaron los años. Visitó medio mundo sin tener a dónde ir.

**oOo** Fin del flash-back **oOo**

**Día 1, domingo.**

Norte, sur, oriente, poniente.

Arriba, abajo.

Dentro, fuera.

Quería dividirse y correr hacia todos los puntos del globo. Había tantas cosas qué hacer, lugares a donde ir, ¡y él era sólo uno! Indivisible, único.

Ícaro comprendió que si deseaba adelantar el pequeño evento de Kadaj, tendría que delegar algunas responsabilidades y picar un poco las costillas del chocobo.

Era tarde, oh, cielos. Era tardísimo. Se sentía, extrañamente, como un conejo blanco.

Subió los escalones a trancos, golpeando sus pies con fuerza y descuido. Cuando tocó a la puerta de Cloud, lo hizo de la misma forma tosca y presurosa.

— ¡Cloud!

No le pasó por la cabeza la probabilidad de que un sable le partiera el pecho cuando la puerta se abriera o, en el mejor de los casos, que un rubio malhumorado lo recibiera.

— Cloud, arriba.

En efecto, poco anticipó aquello, así que cuando Strife le concedió el privilegio de ser el primero en verle por la mañana, Azor permaneció callado y contemplándole.

— ¿Qué?

¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle?

"Debí haber previsto este detalle" se dijo el rubio-pelirrojo a modo de reproche.

Y ante tal falta de planeación, tuvo que improvisar un poco… No le explicaría nada, no hacía falta.

— Necesito que hagas algo… Ahora— le dijo Azor. Se negaba a darle una explicación; más bien le daría una razón—. Es por Kadaj.

¿Quién necesita un _por qué_, si tiene un _ para quién_?

**oOo**

Más tarde, Tifa también tuvo que ser despertada, muy a pesar de Ícaro.

Otro favor se pidió dentro de aquella casa y la puerta del cuarto de Kadaj permaneció cerrada todo el rato.

**oOo** Flash-back **oOo**

La última vez que la vio, su cabello quebrado estaba revuelto y sus manos colgaban como ramas secas junto a las patas de la silla.

A ese punto, ya no hablaba con nadie de los que se encontraban a su alrededor ni escuchaba las voces de los que sí estaban allí. Vivía en un mundo aparte.

La mujer que lo había amado desde que nació estaba perdida dentro de sí misma y cada vez se hundía más. Además, él dudaba seriamente de su propia capacidad para seguir contemplando el espectáculo. Por eso estaba ahí ese día: Para no tener que estar nunca jamás.

— ¿Mamá?

No le respondió. Hacía tanto que no escuchaba su voz hablándole.

— Vine a verte un rato. Luego me voy a ir.

Nunca se le ocurrió mencionarle que sería para siempre, que ya no volvería a visitarla otra vez. Ella no lo entendería; a él, la voz se le quebraba cada que intentaba pronunciarlo.

Mejor reír, mejor echarle un manto de humor encima. Y así mismo, luego de ver durante un rato a su madre ausente, se echó al hombro la maleta y le sonrió. ¿Qué más daba? A ella ya no le dolía lo que pasaba en derredor; ni siquiera notaría su ausencia.

Dio media vuelta y el silencio que dejó atrás se le reveló como un confirmación de todas sus suposiciones.

"A veces es mejor marcharse, dejar ir" se dijo. Sin embargo, con cada paso que daba, el a veces prevalecía más y más.

**oOo** Fin del flash-back **oOo**

Entonces, había llegado a _esto._

Cómo, era algo que seguiría preguntándose.

¿Cómo un hombre que no tiene intenciones llega a dar tanto por amor? ¿Cómo alguien que abandona a una madre enferma puede hacer tanto por tres hermanos que no son suyos?

"Sobrecompensación" rezan las páginas.

Ícaro giró la llave con esto en mente, flotando. Quizás mañana resultara relevante, pero hoy sólo era una idea y la dejaba andar desatendida.

En este momento lo más importante para él era terminar de organizar una fiesta. Necesitaba que los invitados estuvieran listos, que el lugar luciera radiante, que hubiera comida y bebidas, bastantes regalos… Y todo para hoy. No existía mejor día que ese domingo, dadas las circunstancias.

Al entrar en la casa encendió las luces y pasó lista mental de los detalles que faltaban… Eran tantos: La mayoría de los reglaos no estaban listos, los invitados estaban ocupados ahora, el lugar irradiaba soledad, no tenía nada de comida ahí…

— Oh, Cielo Santo. Cálmate.

Bueno, al menos tenía una gran ventaja: El invitado de honor estaba dormido y era ajeno a todo aquello. Además, el regalo más valioso y por el cual se había adelantado todo estaba de pie a sus espaldas.

— Cierto.

— ¿Con quién habla?— susurró el de cabello corto a su hermano.

— Yo qué sé.

**oOo** Flash-back **oOo**

La primera vez que llegó a un hotel fue bastante tiempo después de abandonar su ciudad: Fue cuando comenzó a ganar dinero.

Antes simplemente se quedaba donde podía. El concepto de hogar había sido dejado un poco atrás y la idea de un hotel parecía un tanto frívola.

Por esas fechas no pensaba mucho en la estabilidad o en conseguir una casa. De todas maneras, le era imposible permanecer más de una semana en un lugar y, ultimadamente, había bares que abrían hasta muy tarde. Una jarra con cerveza era su compañía usual y, al secarse ésta, partía en busca de otros horizontes.

Estaba desmembrado y seguía suponiendo mucho.

Dejó su pasado muy atrás y creía que allí se disolvería; su presente lucía opaco, pero pensaba que los bares y las mujeres le daban algo de luz; su futuro parecía inexistente, aunque de seguro para todos era igual. Y él al menos tenía una ventaja: Lanzaba una moneda al aire y ya tenía un lugar para visitar mañana.

A veces entablaba conversaciones en las cantinas. Ya sabes, a los borrachos les gusta hablar de sus problemas mientras son lo que son y hay un oído a su lado. Él los escuchaba y descubrió pronto que muchos de esos problemas tenían que ver con familia y hogar.

Él no lo entendía del todo.

La gente se casaba y peleaba con su esposo o esposa, tenían hijos y se decepcionaban de ellos, se frustraban cuando no podían conseguir una casa como querían, la familia les echaba o recriminaba…

¿Qué diablos pasaba con el mundo?

Él había tenido una familia y un hogar maravilloso junto a su madre (o al menos así decidía recordarlo, cada que le daba la gana), y tan pronto como develó los tópicos predilectos de los ebrios, decidió dejar de prestarles su oído. Prefería darle la espalda a esos problemas y poner un poco más de atención a las chicas. Ellas le hacían más feliz. Ellas no estaban ahí para desahogar sus penas hablando.

Así, cada vez se iba enamorando un tanto más de las mujeres y del alcohol, hasta que todo se redujo a eso. Incluso en su trabajo prefería la clientela del género femenino, y trabajaba para poder gastar en los bares.

¿Quién necesita familia y hogar si se puede aspirar a ese par de placeres?

**oOo** Fin del flash-back **oOo**

**oOo **11:32** oOo**

Kadaj se despertó solo, es decir, por su propia cuenta y en soledad. No le pareció extraño y no notó nada fuera de lugar hasta que bajó a la sala…luego a la cocina…y por último al bar. No encontró más que a los niños.

Así pues, preguntó a Marlene:

— ¿Dónde está Ícaro?

— Creo que salió temprano.

— ¿Y Cloud?

La niña se encogió de hombros y añadió: — Tampoco Tifa está.

— ¿Por qué…?

Antes de que terminase la oración, Denzel cogió a Marlene de la mano y la apresuró diciendo.

— Vamos a jugar arriba. ¡Hay algo increíble que tienes que ver!

Al pasar corriendo junto a Kadaj, Marlene le miró brevemente y le sonrió de una manera que… No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero era una sonrisa que hacía sonar ruidosos _beeps_ en la parte suspicaz de la Marioneta.

La niña sabía algo y no se lo diría.

Eso mataba a Kadaj. Le daban ganas de salir corriendo tras ellos, atraparlos y lo soltarlos hasta que le dijeran qué pasaba; si otros hubiesen sido los tiempos, muy probablemente lo hubiera hecho. Ahora, se conformó con mantener el dato a la mano y continuar con su día.

Dada la irrelevancia de la fecha jamás sospechó nada en la dirección correcta.

**oOo **3:22** oOo**

De acuerdo… Ya era demasiado. Para esa hora de la tarde eran pocas las almas humanas que había visto e incluso los niños se habían esfumado en una repentina y misteriosa visita de Tifa. Llamó a Cloud y a Ícaro varias veces pero siempre lo mandaban a buzón, les envió mensajes que nunca contestaron y comenzó a desesperarse.

— ¿Dónde demonios está todo mundo?— le reclamó al vacío.

Luego, decidió que la casa podría quedarse aún más vacía y salió de ahí. Todos estaban ausentes, ¿por qué no podría ausentarse él también?

— Bien… Iré a…

¿A dónde ir un domingo por la tarde?

SOLO.

Pensó que podría ir a comer…aunque le hubiera apetecido más si Ícaro se hallara con él. También podría ir a entrenar…pero Cloud tenía las espadas. ¿Hacer las compras de la casa?: Tifa era a quien acompañaba en ese tipo de cosas. Diablos, ni siquiera podía salir a jugar con los niños a la calle.

Kadaj se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo poco que podía prescindir de otros seres humanos. Antes tuvo a sus hermanos a su lado, luego estuvo Ícaro y finalmente su círculo creció con Cloud y compañía. Así que siempre había alguien cerca.

Qué curioso, nunca se había percatado de su apego a los demás.

— Da igual. Puedo estar conmigo mismo otro rato.

Cuando iba saliendo de casa hacia rumbo desconocido, su celular comenzó a vibrar e ilusionado se apresuró a desenterrarlo del bolsillo. Lamentablemente sólo se trataba de un mensaje de Ícaro.

Decía así: "Ve a entregar el paquete que está sobre la barra del bar. Es urgente!".

De inmediato marcó el número de Ícaro para pedirle un par de explicaciones, pero éste no contestó jamás, sólo envió otro mensaje indicando: "Entrega el paquete".

Cansinamente, cual si tuviera diez años más, la Marioneta volvió a entrar a la casa y se dirigió al bar. ¿De qué diablos iba aquello? Primero lo dejaban solo, luego lo mandaban a entregar un paquete a Dios sabría dónde y…

— ¡Y yo ni siquiera trabajo aquí!— La fiel casa volvió a escuchar sus quejas con solemne seriedad.

Se sorprendió mucho, sin embargo, cuando vio el misterioso paquete… Estaba envuelto de una manera peculiar, vestía papel metalizado de color azul y lo rodeaba un listón naranja de puntas rizadas. Lucía como un regalo.

¿Era…?

Se acercó más y vio que no tenía tarjeta ni remitente; a su lado, sólo figuraba un papel arrugado con letra de Tifa que rezaba la dirección y un amable "Por favor haz esta entrega".

Al hacer un recuento de los daños la joven Marioneta se dio cuenta de varias cosas: Cloud era el propietario del servicio de mensajería, Ícaro le había pedido que hiciera la entrega, la nota con la dirección había sido escrita por Tifa, el paquete lucía sospechosamente como un regalo…

Oh, ¡sí! Todo en orden, todo en orden.

Alzó la caja rectangular y, por extraño que pudiera parecer, sintió que su peso era reconfortante. Era el peso adecuado para…lo que sea que estuviera dentro. ¿Quién sabe? Le gustó sostenerla en alto mientras la examinaba y pensaba (con un deje de envidia) que alguien recibiría hoy un bonito presente que tenía el peso correcto.

Otra vez salió de la casa, ahora con un largo paquete bajo el brazo, y empezó a caminar hacia la dirección indicada en la nota. Como no estaba demasiado lejos, pronto llegó al lugar.

Ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para decir "Servicio de Mensajería Strife, tengo un paquete para usted" cuando notó que frente a la casa estaba aparcada una motocicleta negra. Era idéntica a la de Cloud. Tenía los mismos raspones que la de Cloud.

Frunció el seño, visiblemente irritado. Quería gritar y preguntar qué pasaba. Pero más que nada, quería que le contestaran. Ya se había cansado de ese jueguito burlón y carente de sentido, ¡exigía una explicación!

A trancos exasperados se dirigió hasta la puerta y tomó el pomo en un arrebato de enojo. No se frenó al abrir de un tirón; el peso reconfortante del paquete le alentaba. No se paró a pensar quién viviría allí; estaba seguro de que hallaría, al menos, a Cloud. Además, la frase "Servicio de Mensajería Strife" había sido reemplazada por "¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana? Todos se fueron y me dejaron solo".

Kadaj estaba listo para quejarse y exigir, no había casi nada en el mundo que se lo pudiera impedir.

**oOo**

A pesar de que las gafas de Sol ocultaron la dirección de su mirada, Ícaro agachó la cabeza en franca evasión.

— Es que…digamos que es un asunto un tanto difícil de explicar. ¡Hey! Pero para mí también ha sido repentino. Esta madrugada, cuando desperté, aún no tenía intenciones de adelantar la fiesta de Kadaj. Pero al salir a sacar la basura, encontré una razón que les parecerá lo suficientemente apropiada. No puedo explicarla por mí mismo, eso es seguro, mejor será que la razón se explique a sí misma.

Cloud y Tifa se miraron. No renegaban demasiado de la situación —levantarse temprano y hacer encargos a escondidas no era el infierno—, mas les intrigaba la causa de tantas prisas. Faltaban unos días para la fecha indicada y hoy, de pronto, Azor dijo "Que se haga este mismo día". ¿Por qué? La respuesta parecía asomarse tímidamente tras las gafas de Azor.

— Les mostraré— dijo en voz baja. Acto seguido, se asomó a la cocina para ver que los niños siguieran entretenidos decorando los bocadillos y luego fue a plantarse al pie de la escalera. Lanzó un silbido quedo en dirección a la segunda planta, tragó saliva con algo de esfuerzo y finalmente abrió la boca para gritar un par de nombres que desconcertaron a Cloud y a Tifa.

"¿Es en serio?" alcanzó la morena a preguntarse antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe.

Kadaj se asomó de pronto al interior y al verlos gritó indignado apuntándoles con el dedo.

— ¡Ustedes! Todos ustedes… ¡Se fueron y no me dijeron a dónde iban!— Avanzó un paso más, todavía apuntándoles pero sin soltar la caja que cargaba—. Y luego me hacen traer este paquete hasta aquí… ¡Pero ustedes ya estaban aquí!

Ícaro previó un pequeño conflicto en la agenda, un mal cálculo suyo, en realidad. Tenía planeado poner a Tifa y a Cloud al tanto de los acontecimientos de la madrugada, luego a Denzel y a Marlene, por último Kadaj debía llegar y habría regalos, risas y comida, blah blah. Oh, pero es que nunca se había llevado del todo bien con los relojes y las agendas y ahora todo se amontonaba en torno suyo. Se sintió un poco conmocionado, en verdad. No sabía si sacar a Kadaj de la casa, pedirle al par de regalos andantes que mejor no bajaran, hacer que Tifa y Cloud cerraran los ojos…o rezar.

Mejor se decidió por rezar.

Si a fin de cuentas todas aquellas personas estaban ahí y una fiesta era lo que se planeaba, que de una vez se vieran las caras, ¿no?

— Oh, Cielos— suspiró el bermejo alto y procedió a abandonarse a su suerte. Se sentó en los escalones y esperó que nadie muriera ahí.

Rezó más alto.

— ¡Nada de "Oh, Cielos", Ícaro!— continuó gritando la Marioneta—. ¡Quiero que me digan a qué juegan conmigo! ¿Por qué están todos aquí? ¿Y qué es esto?— Coronó su última queja con un zarandeo del regalo.

La duda lo mataba, era la razón de su enojo, la raíz.

Miró a Tifa en busca de consuelo y explicación; luego a Cloud, amenazante; y por último retornó a Ícaro con infantil rabieta.

¡Qué, en el nombre del Cielo! ¿Por qué nadie le decía nada?

Apretó los puños, bufó y pateó el suelo. Hoy podría haber ido a entrenar, podría haber visto películas con Ícaro, ¡incuso hubieran podido ir todos juntos a comer pizza! En cambio, estaba haciendo rabietas y sintiendo cómo el hígado se le retorcía de pura frustración.

— Kadaj, no estés enfadado. Tenemos una sorpresa para ti. ¡Alégrate!— Al parecer, Tifa Lockhart fue la única persona con los pantalones suficientes como para plantarle cara a la Marioneta. Y aunque ni ella misma sabía por qué lo hacían ese día, agregó:— Hoy celebraremos tu cumpleaños, aquí.

Kadaj apretó la boca con fuerza. Sintió que el mundo se le venía encima y algunas cosas cobraban bastante sentido. No obstante, muchas más puertas con interrogantes se abrieron paso en su cerebro. Y en lugar de agradecer cándidamente y aceptar abrazos, cuestionó con suspicacia.

— ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Y por qué aquí? ¿Quién vive _aquí_? Y entonces este regalo que traigo, ¿es mío? ¿Por qué me hicieron traerlo?

Antes de que pudiera continuar, unas botas se asomaron por la escalera y una mano clara se agarró de la baranda. Comenzó a bajar una figura enfundada en gabardina negra, luego le siguió otra similar. Kadaj se les quedó mirando y apretó el paquete bajo su brazo, los reclamos se le acabaron de pronto y, aunque las dudas otra vez surgieron a borbotones, ya no pudo decir nada más.

— Te quejas de todo… Como siempre— le regañó el de gabardina—. No has cambiado.

Kadaj tuvo el impulso de responder "Tú tampoco" —porque notó que aún se abrochaba la ropa hasta el cuello, todavía ladeaba la cabeza cuando estaba interesado en algo y seguía impregnando toda palabra suya con un eco seductor— y, no obstante, también vio lo que había cambiado y se descubrió incapaz de hablar. Ya no era el mismo de antes, no exactamente: Su pelo había crecido hasta la cintura, la gabardina ya no era de cuero, su rostro ahora parecía más adulto…

Kadaj alcanzó a preguntarse…¿cómo luciría su propio rostro en ese momento?

Un escalón más arriba, la otra figura lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Si bien no estaba llorando, lo único necesario para que la primera gota cayera parecía ser un soplo de brisa.

La respuesta estaba en el viento, a fin de cuentas.

— Kadaj— pronunció él. La voz le temblaba, contrastaba con la firmeza de su cuerpo.

El aludido tuvo ganas de correr a abrazarlo —comprobar que seguía siendo fuerte y capaz de abrazar con protección, al tiempo que no dudaba en llorar y decirle al oído que lo quería…que lo quería más que a nada—, pero tampoco pudo hacer eso; tenía las piernas rígidas y se sentía como una estaca vieja clavada en el suelo.

A falta de movimientos por su parte, fueron los otros dos quienes atravesaron el espacio entre ellos y le tendieron los brazos. Loz lloraba con fuerza, como nunca lo había visto llorar, ni siquiera por Jenova… Bueno, al menos en lo poco que recordaba. Yazoo sonreía de su forma característica: sin enseñar los dientes, sin dejar del todo ir la sonrisa; mas al rozar sus rostros, Kadaj sintió en su mejilla la curvatura de aquellos labios y los encontró mil veces más sensuales que de costumbre.

"Hoy ha sucedido algo lindo en el mundo" pensó Ícaro mientras observaba el nudo en el que los tres se habían enredado.

Encontró algo de ternura en su corazón y se dio el gusto de apoyar el codo en la rodilla a su vez que el mentón en la palma de la mano.

Qué bueno que no tuvo tiempo de dar explicaciones a nadie, esto era más directo y útil.

Un abrazo entre hermanos que se reencuentran. ¿Qué otra cosa tenía mayor poder de explicación y convencimiento?

Cloud balbuceó algo incomprensible, estaba haciendo uso de esa extraña lengua muerta que se le manifestaba cuando se desconcertaba en demasía. La perspectiva de encontrarse ante 3 hijos de Jenova le anegaba la cabeza con extrañas posibilidades y el corazón sembrábaselo de emociones incompatibles. Dicho sea de paso, creía poder adivinar por qué Ícaro decidió adelantar la fiesta. Todo el apuro por arreglar la casa y traer los regalos cobró sentido al tiempo que lo perdía del todo. Sus dos hermanos..¿qué mejor regalo podría Kadaj atreverse a pedir? ¿Qué mejor razón para celebrarle?

Se frotó la sien derecha insistentemente y prefirió escudarse en sus dos conductas favoritas: Callar y contemplar. No encontró nada adecuado para decir y nada adecuado para hacer. Se quedó quietecito esperando ver qué sucedía. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez era como con el T-Rex: No te muevas y no te verá. Es decir, ya tenía la experiencia previa de Kadaj y sabía que cualquier movimiento brusco desataría alguna reacción inexplicable.

Por su parte Tifa también callaba y contemplaba, aunque no olvidó agradecer en silencio a la persona responsable de que Loz y Yazoo continuaran con vida. Aquello era un milagro, pensaba.

**oOo **Unascuantaspalabrasdespués** oOo**

Kadaj se metió por enésima vez entre Cloud y Yazoo al tiempo que Ícaro le jalaba el brazo al Loz. Tifa le dijo a los niños que salieran a jugar unos minutos, sólo mientras los adultos arreglaban unos asuntos; en el momento en que Denzel cerraba la puerta, un puñetazo se escuchó en la sala y una lámpara se rompió en pedazos.

"De todas formas" pensó Ícaro aún forcejeando con Loz ", era una lámpara fea".

Kadaj gritó indignado el nombre de su hermano de en medio, Cloud se sobó el costado y Tifa entró al lugar pensando (siempre tan atinada) lo fácil que era comenzar peleas. Sólo había hecho falta un comentario socarrón de Yazoo, poca paciencia en Loz y un malentendido con Cloud.

— Siento una especie de distorsionado _déjà_ _vu_— declaró Ícaro recordando la vez que había reñido con Strife por Kadaj—, ¿tú no, lindo?

— Tal vez— le respondió la Marioneta mientras empujaba a Yazoo lejos del rubio.

Y ante todo eso Cloud se preguntaba por qué era siempre el blanco. ¿Era que a la gente le gustaba molestar a los niños rubios y lindos?

— ¡Tú, idiota!— volvió a incordiarle Loz—. Ven aquí y lo arreglaremos.

Cloud no le respondió. ¿Tenía algún sentido hacerlo? El haberse quedado quieto no funcionó, hablar racionalmente tampoco surtió efecto… Todo se lo tomaban a mal, así parecían estar predispuestos. ¡Bah! ¡Par de tontos! ¿Por qué eran tan problemáticos?

— ¡Eres la oveja negra!— le gritó Yazoo.

Kadaj, cansado y valiéndose de un último recurso, gritó hasta que las mejillas se le enrojecieron y los pulmones se le vaciaron, se paró sobre el sofá y declaró a voz de grito sofocado:

— ¡Sí, nos estábamos besando ese día sobre la acera! ¡Y no, nadie obligó a nadie!

El rubio confirmó de la siguiente manera: — Sí, fue por completo intencional.

La mueca de Yazoo empezó a torcerse en desagrado antes de que le acusara:

— Entonces no lo niegas, Cloud. ¡Qué descaro!

Acto seguido, se le arrojó encima. Loz se liberó de Ícaro e intentó imitar a su hermano, mas la Marioneta se le interpuso y ambos cayeron al suelo.

— No peleen. Es una fiesta, se supone que debemos divertirnos. ¡Cloud, ya!— pidió Tifa; en ningún momento pensó en unirse a la pelea.

— Yo no empecé. ¡Yo nunca empiezo!— fue la respuesta de Strife.

Resignándose a que la terquedad de Yazoo y Loz podría equiparar la de Kadaj, Ícaro se alejó de ellos caminando con parsimonia. ¡Qué más daba! Iba a dejar que el agua siguiera su curso. Como buen pacifista intentó el diálogo y el bloqueo, rogó y exigió… Nada bueno obtuvo, sólo un golpe perdido en sus costillas. Ahora bien, los dejaría pelear en paz. Fue a tomar su guitarra y se sentó al pie de la escalera; afinó.

— ¿Ya no vas a intervenir?— le preguntó Tifa al verlo tan fresco y despreocupado.

— Míralos… Está en su sangre hacer eso. Yo no se los puedo quitar. Además— dijo y agregó una sonrisa simplona—…ni Loz o Yazoo, ni Cloud, lastimarían a Kadaj. Él está a salvo.

— ¡Pero Cloud…!

— Cloud ya es persona grande. Vamos, linda. ¡De verdad, _míralos_! ¿Crees que están peleando con toda su fuerza? ¿Crees que en serio pretenden lastimarse? Ya lo habrían hecho.

Tifa se fijó por un breve pero concentrado momento y admitió que quizás Ícaro tuviera razón. Loz no parecía descargar sus puños tan fuerte como antes, Yazoo se resistía a hacer algo más que zarandear con fuerza al rubio, Cloud continuaba desarmado y Kadaj se limitaba a hacer las veces de una muy efectiva barrera.

— Son como niños. Sólo están descontentos, pero siguen jugando— reiteró el barman alto.

Él parecía tan seguro de lo que decía, que Tifa se inclinó un poco más a favor de su argumento. No obstante, aún le quedaba la duda: ¿cuándo dejarían de jugar?

— Esto no debería pasar— se lamentó ella—. Es una fiesta, es para que la gente ría y coma y baile.

Se dejó caer en las escaleras, hombros abajo, brazos inertes.

— Puedes reír y comer y bailar conmigo, si es lo que te tiene tan preocupada— bromeó él.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Oh, sí sé… Ya, deja de verlos pelear; eso no los detendrá. Quita esa cara triste.

Lockhart suspiró. ¿Por cuánto habrían reñido? ¿10 minutos? ¿Cuánto más tardarían?

— Oye— habló Ícaro pensativo; aún afinaba—, si puedo hacer que dejen de pelear, desde aquí sentado…¿me das un beso?

Ella se rió y le dijo que sí, claro, ¡le daba 100 si los detenía!

Ícaro comenzó a tocar su guitarra.

_Well, I've Been Runnin' Down The Road  
>Tryin' To Loosen My Load<br>I Got Seven Women On My Mind  
>Four That Want To Own Me<br>Two That Want To Stone Me  
>One Says She's A Friend Of Mine<em>

Él sonreía. Tal vez sabía algo que ella no, tal vez era algo que sólo él conocía.

**oOo** Flash-back **oOo**

Era la última ciudad que visitaba. Se llamaba "Edge" por alguna cómica razón. Y no es que se tratara de la última porque pensara establecerse allí; no, es que ya no quería seguir más. Años de andar sin rumbo terminaron hartándolo, vender armas siendo un pacifista le desgastaba, tanto alcohol y tantas mujeres comenzaban a carecer de sentido; ya no se quedaba más de tres días en un lugar, nada sabía igual, el color se opacaba.

Así que ése era: El final. La señal le llegó un día cuando tomaba un café y por poco no se da cuenta de que tenía canela; ni siquiera ese olor lo despertaba ya.

A modo de despedida, pasaría su última noche en un bar, sólo por el hábito. Bebería, se reiría de dientes para afuera y a lo mejor hasta se acostaría con alguien, pero nada de eso disfrutaría.

Mañana… Mañana ya no tendría que preocuparse de nada.

Entró a un bar y descubrió a una muchacha triste e ignorada sobre un templete sombrío que cantaba para una audiencia que no la escuchaba. El principio él también la ignoró, hasta que notó que lo miraba y empezó a escuchar su canción.

_Take It Easy...  
>Take It Easy...<br>Don't Let The Sound Of Your Own Wheels  
>Drive You Crazy<em>

Tenía su mirada serena clavada en él y lo embelesaba con su voz. Además, era realmente bonita, tanto que no se merecía estar en aquel rincón olvidado del bar con esa guitarra fea y vieja, mucho menos tan escasa atención.

"Pero qué importa, Ícaro" se dijo a sí mismo y pidió una cerveza.

Incluso le volteó la espalda a la chica y trató de no escucharla. Es que sentía que cantaba para él, que su mano se estiraba y buscaba la suya, que escoger ese bar no había sido fortuito…

_Lighten Up While You Still Can  
>Don't Even Try To Understand<br>Just Find A Place To Make Your Stand  
>And Take It Easy...<em>

No había probado un solo trago de su cerveza para cuando se acabó la canción y sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

— Está ocupado— dijo él, malhumorado y grosero, sin siquiera voltear.

— Me quitaré cuando regrese la persona que lo ocupa— respondió la chica.

Ícaro levantó la mirada y por un instante estuvo a punto de disculparse e iniciar una conversación tonta —a lo mejor ésta era la última afortunada que se llevaba a la cama—, pero entonces se fijó bien en ella: No parecía del tipo que sostenía relaciones casuales, ni siquiera del tipo que entraba a bares, incluso podría decirse que tenía cierto aire…maternal.

— Oh— suspiró él.

— ¿Estás pasando malos ratos?— preguntó la chica al tiempo que depositaba su guitarra vieja en el suelo.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Porque muchos de los que vienen aquí, con esa misma expresión en la cara, pasan malos momentos. Pero, ¿sabes? Sólo son eso: Momentos.

— ¿Ah, sí? Seguro no has escuchado de momentos que duran años— retó él. Trató de darle un trago a su vaso y, a la mitad del camino, la mano suave de esa chica le tomó el brazo deteniéndolo.

— Hay instantes eternos, es cierto, algunos no se olvidan. Y hay persona que prefieren recordar los que son buenos.

— No soy de esos.

Ella se rió de él, mofándose por alguna razón que no era comprensible para Ícaro. Y su sonrisa y su cara eran tan bellas que, muy a su pesar, el bermejo se dejó arrastrar en una conversación.

Esa noche no bebió —no volvió a tocar su vaso en todo el rato—; se rió mucho, de una forma que ya no creía ser capaz; y no se acostó con nadie, pero la chica le hizo sentir más profundo que cualquiera otra.

_Well, I've Been Standin' On A Corner  
>In Winslow, Arizona<br>Such A Fine Sight To See  
>It's A Girl, My Lord<br>In A Flatbed Ford  
>Slowin' Down To Take A Look At Me<em>

En algún momento de la noche se quedó dormido sobre la barra, sin darse cuenta, y el barman fue quien lo despertó.

— Arriba, hombre, estamos cerrando. Tienes que irte a casa ya.

— ¿Dónde está la chica que me acompañaba?

— No lo sé… Vamos, tienes que irte.

— Pero…

— Anda, anda. No tengo todo el día. Toma tu guitarra y vete.

Ícaro obedeció de mala gana aunque dócil por el sueño. Al salir vio que la guitarra no era tan vieja ni tan fea y que aún recordaba —de sus tiempos mozos— cómo se tocaba. Incluso comprobó que todavía tenía el ritmo de aquella canción en sus cuerdas y él en sus oídos. Sólo por gusto trató de tocarla y recordar la letra.

Sólo por gusto, pasó un ratito agradable esa madrugada.

Desde entonces le tomó amor a la guitarra, un poquito a la vez; le volvieron a enamorara las mujeres, un detalle de ellas en cada ocasión, un estremecimiento por cada beso; recordó por qué le gustaba beber (tantos sabores, tantos colores); comenzó a ver lo bello de viajar…y otra vez olió la canela.

Al día siguiente salió de Edge. Llevaba la guitarra colgando al hombro como un apreciado regalo y muchas ideas prometedoras en la cabeza. Ése, también fue el día en que encontró una Marioneta rota tirada en el camino y sólo por amor a la vida decidió cuidarla.

**oOo** Fin del flash-back **oOo**

_So Come On, Baby...  
>Don't Say Maybe...<br>I Got To Know If Your Sweet Love  
>Is Gonna Save Me<em>

Kadaj escuchó la canción ondulando en el aire hasta sus oídos. Él también sabía tocarla, fue una de las primeras que le enseñó Ícaro. Además, según el bermejo, una linda chica se la había enseñado a él en unos de esos días en que uno no sabe qué hacer o a dónde ir para sentirse bien.

— "Siempre hay a dónde ir, un lugar al cual llegar. Y por el camino no te preocupes. ¡Tómatelo con calma!"— le había dicho el bermejo sonriendo luego de acariciar la última cuerda.

Hoy, a casi un año después, volvía a tocar esa canción y de nuevo Kadaj no la comprendía a causa de su frustración y enojo. De hecho la consideraba tan irónica que casi lucía como una burla. ¿Cómo podía tomarse las cosas con calma cuando tres de las personas que más amaba estaban peleando? ¡Y no se detenían! ¡Y no lo escuchaban!

— ¡Ya!— chilló desesperado. Le fastidiaba no poder pelear contra ellos con propiedad, herirlos de verdad para que ya no se lastimaran entre sí—. Ya…

De pronto se abrazó a la figura más cercana que había, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y se aferró con fuerza. ¡Cielos, quería abrazarlos a todos! Quería abarcar los talles de los tres con sus brazos y retenerlos ahí por siempre, tan quietos y tan tranquilos junto a él. Si tan solo pudiera sostenerlos a todos para que no pelearan, separarlos y al mismo tiempo tenerlos cerca de sí.

Kadaj sentía que su alma amenazaba con dividirse.

Curiosamente —a pesar de no recordarlo— también se había sentido así en su otra vida: Amaba a Jenova y quería verla feliz, aunque con eso se destruyera a sí mismo; quería conocer a Sephiroth y le horrorizaba que su madre lo amara más a él; daría la vida por Jenova, aunque deseaba estar por siempre al lado de sus hermanos. Se encontraba dividido entonces, y al borde hoy.

No quería resquebrajarse. Eso significaría tener que volver a nacer para ser otra vez uno solo.

Así que se aferró, se aferró. Como no pudiera abrazar a los tres al mismo tiempo, más fuerte sujetó al que tenía a su alcance.

— Kadaj…

En el fondo Ícaro continuaba tocando.

_We May Lose And We May Win  
>But We Will Never Be Here Again<br>So Open Up I'm Climbin' In  
>And Take It Easy...<em>

Finalmente las rodillas de la Marioneta se aflojaron y sus brazos sostuvieron todo su peso. Se quedó colgando de aquél que amaba y éste debió, a su vez, sostenerlo. Los puños que peleaban se transformaron en manos que daban soporte, así como la garganta que gritaba indignada pasó a hacer gentiles declaraciones de aprecio.

— Los quiero… Los quiero mucho a todos. No me gusta verlos pelear.

Como las lágrimas amenazaran con retoñar en sus ojos, Loz se quebró y puso el mundo a sus pies.

— No llores— le dijo—. Por favor no llores. ¡Ya no pelearemos más! Te lo prometo. Jugaremos juntos los 4, sin pelear. Haremos lo que tú quieras.

Kadaj sollozó un poco y removió la cabeza contra aquel pecho. En algún punto, su mirada fue a posarse sobre la de Yazoo; efímera, húmeda, lo sedujo incluso a él.

— Ya. Jugaremos en paz— se resignó el hermano de en medio.

Cloud lo prometió con voz profunda.

Hubo alguien en esa habitación, una morena muy despierta, que se preguntó críticamente: ¿a quién llamaban "marioneta"? ¿Quién jalaba los hilos de quién en realidad.

— ¿Ya ves?— habló Ícaro interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Hago magia: Los he detenido desde aquí, así que reclamo mi premio.

Ella no objetó.

**oOo** Más tarde **oOo**

— ¿Ahora puedo abrir los regalos? — preguntó Kadaj. Era la cuarta vez que lo cuestionaba, y es que la parecía ilógica la secuencia convencional de una fiesta: Comida primero, regalos después. ¿En qué universo cabía eso?

— Sí, hay que abrirlos— le respaldó Denzel. Como a todo buen niño, los regalos envueltos le hacían hormiguear las manos (aunque no fuesen sus regalos).

Marlene no comentó nada. Seguía mirando, ora a Loz, ora a Yazoo, y preguntándose si el siguiente mes aparecería alguien más envuelto en cambios y con el corazón pacífico. Le parecía muy extraño todo aquello.

— Oh, nosotros no te hemos traído nada— se lamentó Yazoo inclinando la cabeza y mirando a la nada, soñador y triste a la vez. Sus ojos albergaban un vacío profundo que ocultaba todo tipo de cosas, su boca cantaba peligrosamente similar a las sirenas—. Tendrás que conformarte con nosotros tal vez— finalizó.

Entonces sus ojos se movieron por un instante hacia él, sonrió con la boca de una zorra hambrienta y…en un parpadeo ya no había huella de eso.

Kadaj sonrió fascinado. Amaba intentar descifrar las muecas de Yazoo y descubrir las intenciones en cada una de sus palabras. También rió, bajo pero claro, y juntó su frente con la de su hermano un segundo.

En efecto, ambos estaban bastante juntos ya. La Marioneta sentada en la orilla del sofá había sido atrapada en su lado izquierdo por Yazoo, quien sentado a sus anchas le pasaba un brazo tras los hombros. A la derecha, sobre el brazo del mueble, le hacía guardia Loz; era un guardián de cuidado, fiel y fiero. Kadaj lo amaba profundamente, nadie como Loz poseía esa mezcla perfecta entre rudeza y cariño.

— Te haremos un regalo después, para compensar— le prometió el mayor.

— Yo les deberé uno a ustedes también.

— Hey— intervino Ícaro—, no es tan mala idea abrir los obsequios ya. ¿Cuál quieres ver primero?

De inmediato la Marioneta se irguió e hizo a un lado su rebanada de pastel. Le emocionaba mucho ese curioso ritual a pesar de no ser tantos regalos; a lo mejor era porque nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Se decidió por el paquete que había llevado hasta ahí, el de moño naranja y envoltura metalizada. Otra vez, al tomarlo, le gustó su peso y le reconfortó su longitud. Arrancó el moño con algo de prisa e incluso Loz y Yazoo se inclinaron, curiosos.

— Espera— dijo Tifa—. ¿No quieres saber de quién es?

— Es mío— respondió Kadaj frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿No es así?

Ícaro se cuestionó de nuevo su nivel de madurez.

— Vale— prosiguió ella—. A lo que me refiero es quién te lo ha regalado.

— Oh…— Eso de los festejos parecía algo rebuscado—. ¿Quién ha sido?

La gran sonrisa boba de Ícaro lo delató, el perpetuo silencio de Cloud lo hizo pasar desapercibido.

— Me lo imaginaba— sentenció la Marioneta mirando al azor. Rasgó el papel de un extremo.

— ¡Espera!— gritó tímidamente Cloud—. También es de parte mía.

— Lo planeamos entre los dos.

La boca de Kadaj se abrió para soltar una exclamación, sus manos aflojaron un poco el regalo y su corazón se llenó de ternura. Saber que ambos habían trabajados juntos por él…era otro de esos regalos intangibles que duran hasta que la memoria aguanta.

A su pesar, le dio más curiosidad el regalo.

— ¿Qué es?

— Ábrelo.

Rasgó más la envoltura. Tifa y los niños también se inclinaron para ver mejor.

— ¿Qué es?— musitó Loz haciendo eco a la voz de su hermano.

— Una caja. ¿Es que no lo ves?— se burló Yazoo.

Kadaj la abrió; el alma casi se le cae a los pies y la mente se le anegó de una sola palabra.

— Souba…

En todos esos meses no había sido capaz de recordar aquel nombre ni imaginar sus detalles con nitidez, y aún así sentía que era perfecta. Ya había comprobado lo del peso y la longitud, ahora, veía los destellos de las hojas y pensaba que la Luna llena era pálida en comparación, incluso los sables de Cloud desmerecían cuando tenía a su katana doble ahí. Tomarla fue como volverse a poner un par de zapatos viejos, de esos que todo mundo tiene por años porque les ha tomado afecto y se han amoldado mutuamente.

Kadaj no sabía qué podrían ser los otros regalos, y sin embargo estaba seguro de que éste era el mejor.

¡Tenía que probarla de inmediato!

— Podrás usarla más tarde, después de que termine la fiesta— le dijo Ícaro adelantándose a cualquier petición suya.

— ¡No!— saltó la Marioneta—. Quiero usarla ya. Vamos, tú mismo me la has dado.

— ¿Ves? Por eso los regalos son al final.

Kadaj iba a rogar más…hasta que recordó que el presente era también de Cloud.

— ¿Cloud…?— dijo con voz melosa pidiendo aprobación. Él no se negaría, nunca.

Strife vio que se hallaba entre la espada y la pared: O desafiar a Ícaro o enfadar a su novio. Así pues, decidió salirse por la tangente y preguntó al bermejo:

— ¿Seguro que la katana fue buen regalo?

— No lo sé, tú dime. Tú eras el que lo sacaba a entrenar a escondidas.

Con aquella acusación rebuscada y una ceja en alto, Ícaro desarmó a Kadaj. Y es que se suponía que él no sabía de sus escapadas a entrenar.

— Cloud, ¿se lo dijiste?— preguntó la Marioneta.

— Sólo porque tú ya le habías dicho.

— ¡Yo nunca dije nada!

— Pero…

— Hey, hey. Tranquilícense. No pasa nada.

Cierto era que fue Ícaro la persona engañada en primer lugar, mas ahora los estafadores parecían más conmocionados que él.

Con tal de que la vergüenza pasara pronto, Cloud ya no alegó nada. Igual Kadaj, y sus ruegos por ir a jugar con Souba se calmaron momentáneamente.

— Bueno… ¿Este regalo de quién es?

Tifa dijo con modestia: — Mío. Espero que te guste…y que te quede.

Al instante, Kadaj terminó de abrir la caja y encontró una playera azul y una pijama. Éste última llamó más su atención y la inspeccionó por ambos lados.

— He visto que la que tienes te queda grande— puntualizó ella—, por eso creí que éste sería un buen regalo.

Kadaj se sintió confundido y estuvo a punto de decir "Pero si la otra también fue un regalo. ¡Y me gusta cómo me queda!". Sin embargo, sabiendo que no alcanzaba a conocer aún todos los rituales de los cumpleaños, se calló y asintió amablemente.

A la noche le vendría el dilema de si usar una u otra pijama, pero ya lo resolvería entonces.

Marlene le regaló un collar de cuentas envuelto en papel de colores y Denzel —le sorprendió que Denzel le regalara algo— le obsequió unas entradas para el cine.

Por último quedó una cajita pequeña sobre la mesa, triste y sola; Kadaj la reconfortó entre sus manos.

— Creí que ya todos me habían dado algo excepto ustedes— dijo mirando a sus dos hermanos de cabello plata.

— Es de parte de Pícaro— dijo el barman alto—. Es un regalo especial. Ábrelo.

Aunque estaba seguro de que el chocobo no se lo había dado, Kadaj abrió la cajita.

— ¿Por qué unas llaves? ¿De qué son?— Las hizo tintinear, cada vez más extrañado por los curiosos rituales que se llevaban a cabo en los cumpleaños.

— Son las llaves de esta casa. Tu habitación está arriba.

La Marioneta tuvo que preguntar si iba en serio, el universo así lo exigía, las palabras se le amontonaron en la garganta como era de suponerse y, al final, agarró a sus hermanos —porque parecía incapaz de separárseles— y subió a la segunda planta. En el camino, los escalones le parecieron más sensatos, la acuarela de un chocobo en el pasillo de arriba cobró sentido y una puerta blanca le llamó por su nombre.

Loz y Yazoo, cual sombras a la espalda de su hermano, lo siguieron a través del umbral y juntos se pararon a contemplar el lugar: Una cama sin cobertor, paredes blancas, closet vacío, ventana desnuda…

— No hay nada. Está vacía— dijo la Marioneta a modo de inseguro reclamo.

— Por eso es para ti, lindo— aclaró Azor—. Puedes ponerle lo que quieras.

Loz pensó que aquello no tenía demasiado sentido. ¿Por qué le daba un regalo que debía preparar él mismo? Es decir, era como darle una caja con un listón y pedirle que pusiera el regalo ahí dentro él mismo. Ya a punto de exteriorizar tan aguda conclusión, Ícaro se adelantó con otro comentario.

— ¿Sabes? Al principio creí que era demasiado grande, me refiero a la casa. Pero esta mañana encontré a dos que ayudarán a llenar el espacio.

Acto seguido, se atrevió a darle unas palmadas en el hombro a Loz como si ya fueran grandes amigos. La verdad era que sus experiencias interpersonales juntos se reducían a 4 charlas a lo largo de ese día y los fortuitos encuentros anteriores, a pesar de lo cual, Ícaro tenía una buena impresión de él. En efecto, la tenía también de Yazoo. Gracias a lo que Kadaj había llegado a contarle sobre ellos, no los sentía como unos extraños recién llegados y le parecía más que apropiado el contacto físico.

— ¿Podremos quedarnos aquí entonces?— indagó Yazoo puesto que ése era un tema que no habían discutido.

Ícaro echó a reír y pensó que la pregunta salía sobrando.

**oOo**

Lo que restaba del día lo pasaron celebrando, fuese por el cumpleaños de Kadaj, el reencuentro de los hermanos o la mudanza a la nueva casa… No importaba, de todas formas ese día lucía tan bonito como para celebrar.

Por otro lado, Yazoo y Loz no tuvieron que buscar un lugar para quedarse esa noche, Kadaj muerto de felicidad amaba encontrarse ahí ese día, Cloud no supo a dónde ir para estar a solas con la Marioneta porque no se separaba de sus hermanos, Ícaro se preguntaba qué rumbo tomaría el día de mañana…y se descubría a sí mismo sonriendo.

**oOo Continuará oOo**

**Nota:** El siguiente capítulo,"Reajustes", es el último.

**Galdor**


	28. Reajustes

**Advertencia: **Algunas escenas del presente capítulo, por su contenido sexual, podrían resultar inadecuadas para ciertas sensibilidades.

**Notas:** Créditos a White Lion por la canción "_Farewell to you_".

Es el último capítulo, aunque a mí me parece que más bien tiene pinta de epílogo desencajado. Como sea, que lo disfrutes.

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

Capítulo **28**.- **Reajustes**

**Día 2, lunes.**

Historia… Generalmente los niños no pasan buenos ratos durante las clases de historia, así mismo, es una cuestión que muchos pueblos tienden a ignorar, menospreciar u olvidar. Parece una cosa tediosa, en efecto, hablar sobre historia implica mencionar nombres, lugares y fechas. ¡Qué aburrido!

Sin embargo, cuando a los niños se les habla de cuentos y fábulas, ¡qué emocionante!

Recordemos pues que Kadaj era un niño y como tal amaba los cuentos.

Se acomodó entre Yazoo y Loz —le encantaba sentirse atrapado por ellos— y se dispuso a escuchar.

Amó las partes que le contó Yazoo por el tono de su voz y su forma de hablar, al mismo tiempo que le entristeció saber por lo que habían pasado. Hubo varios hoteles en el camino de ellos, pero también callejuelas y hambre; recorrieron mucho, siempre sin encontrar lo que buscaban; se cansaron y se rindieron en tantas ocasiones como en las que se pusieron de pie.

Loz le mostró un lado más amable de la historia, le habló de cómo decidieron volver a buscarlo a Edge y la primera vez que lo vieron ahí. Dudaron que fuese él, cierto, al primer vistazo y en compañía de Cloud repartiendo paquetes era inevitable dudar.

— ¿Cómo se encontraron ustedes dos?— les preguntó la Marioneta.

— Despertamos a las afueras de Edge, era durante la tarde. Comencé a caminar y rato después hallé a Yazoo. Te buscamos también a ti, casi hasta la media noche.

— No te encontramos. No estabas ahí.

Ícaro el despistado les escuchaba desde la cocina mientras les preparaba té y su mente conectó cables que hubiera sido mejor dejar en paz… Si él no hubiese salido de Edge ese día, por esa ruta, incluso si la chica castaña del bar no le hubiera dejado la guitarra y la sonrisa…

Kadaj el suspicaz, que tan atentamente escuchaba el relato de sus hermanos, no alcanzó a hacer la conexión (quizás para bien). Mejor se arrellanó en el sofá y se alegró de tener a aquel par junto a él, luego de tanto tiempo.

— Hay instantes eternos— murmuró Azor en la cocina.

**Día 4, miércoles.**

En poco tiempo los tres hermanos de cabello plateado descubrieron algo interesante: A todos les faltaban memorias…y cada uno conservaba algunas distintas. Kadaj era bueno recordando detalles de su vida pasada, Loz sabía sólo las generalidades y Yazoo estaba en un punto medio. Los dos mayores no se habían dado cuenta de esta situación hasta que comenzaron a escuchar lo que Kadaj les decía… Recordaba el cabello rubio de Cloud, las últimas palabras que se dijeron, el olor a pino de un motel en el que estuvieron hacía tanto, qué tan largo fue el mechón de pelo que le cortó a Yazoo por una travesura, cuántas nubes había en el cielo el día que llegaron a Edge… Tonterías al parecer.

O una especie de rompecabezas.

Ese día tampoco salieron mucho de casa. Se pusieron a armar y armar y armar. El resultado fue muy curioso: No lograron recordar todo en absoluto, permanecieron lagunas profundas ahora más negras dado que ninguno fue capaz de arrojarles algo de luz.

¿Cómo llegaron a amar tanto a Jenova? No lo sabían aún.

¿Qué tanto daño le hicieron a Edge y a su gente? Esa respuesta estaba perdida.

¿De dónde sacaron tanta fuerza y semejante maldad? Ni siquiera lo contemplaban.

Oh, bueno, no necesitaban saber esas cosas. Había otras más importantes, útiles y hermosas ahí dentro. Se habituaron a las lagunas y las dejaron reposar; no sabrían que había ahí nunca.

**Día 6, viernes.**

A pesar de ya llevar varios días juntos les seguía pareciendo difícil separarse. La hora de dormir no era la excepción: Los 3 se amontonaban en la cama del cuarto de Kadaj ignorando el sofá-cama de la sala y la otra habitación que estaba desocupada.

Dormían juntos. Nadie tenía pesadillas ni se despertaba agitado a media noche, ninguno de los tres.

Vale, que Kadaj le ponía las manos frías encima a Yazoo, que Loz se movía mucho o que el hermano de en medio acaparaba las almohadas, pero eso lo podían arreglar con sutiles pellizcos y jalones de cabello.

Kadaj dormía con la pijama que le regaló Tifa, dicho sea de paso.

**Día 8, domingo.**

A la casa aún le faltaba cierto aire de hogar. Tenía los muebles y demás cosas que Ícaro había dejado, mas no se sentía propia.

Ése día se tomaron cartas en el asunto.

Tifa estaba ahí para aportar el toque femenino y Cloud también decidió ir. Yazoo y Loz se tomaron bastantes libertades en el asunto y nadie les reprochó. Kadaj se concentró en su cuarto e Ícaro andaba de un lado para otro…

- _Knock_ _Knock_ -

— No tienes que tocar si quieres entrar— dijo Kadaj—. Yo nunca toco a tu puerta, Cloud.

El rubio asintió en silencio y aún así no se animó a entrar. Echaba de menos a la Marioneta al tiempo que respetaba su deseo de estar con sus hermanos.

— Tengo un regalo para ti, por si quieres usarlo— le dijo Strife. Apareció entre sus manos un marco pequeño, color plateado, con la foto los tres hijos de Jenova durante la fiesta de la semana pasada; todos sonreían. A un lado estaban Ícaro y Tifa, él la rodeaba por la cintura. Denzel y Marlene aparecían abajo haciendo caras chistosas.

— Yo la tomé.

Como una obviedad ante el comentario pasado, Kadaj dijo: — No sales tú… Bueno, no importa.

El menor tomó el cuadro y fue a ponerlo en una pared.

Cloud se sintió muy dolido y triste. ¿Qué había sido eso de "No sales tú… Bueno, no importa"? ¿Significaba que ya no le importaba _él_, que ya no lo quería? ¿Tanto lo absorbían sus hermanos?

Se dio media vuelta, cabizbajo, y comenzó a idear mil y explicaciones y planes, todo suposición.

— Cloud…— murmuró el otro para llamar su atención.

El rubio miró de nuevo, encontró una sonrisa en Kadaj y luego siguió su mirada. Fue tan grato encontrar otro marco ahí, uno con su propia fotografía tomada sabría Dios cuándo. Un Cloud idéntico a él, sentado en las escaleras de la casa, con la mirada hacia afuera de la foto y una manzana en la mano, estaba tras un cristal arriba del buró.

—…gracias.

— Te echo de menos.

— Yo también.

Oportunamente impertinente, Ícaro alzó la voz desde el piso de abajo pidiendo alguien que le ayudara a mover un mueble. Cloud fue el elegido.

…

Al caer la noche, a Kadaj le pareció adecuado inspeccionar toda la casa y ver lo que había cambiado, lo que le agradaba y lo que no. Vio con gusto las nuevas cortinas de la cocina, la posición adquirida por los sillones, el rinconcito del chocobo en el patio trasero, la pintura en el pasillo… También observó su cuarto desde el umbral y le agradó el conjunto, pero al echar un vistazo dentro del de Ícaro…lo halló igual.

— No cambiaste nada— puntualizó la Marioneta.

Ícaro tan solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

**Día 10, martes.**

Medianoche, escasa luz de Luna. Kadaj estaba acostado junto a su hermanos, las pieles inseparables cual siameses…igual que en los últimos días.

Era solo que él no dormía esa noche y un imperceptible ruido en la ventana terminó de reafirmarlo en la vigilia.

Obviamente era Cloud.

Obviamente se saldría con él a escondidas.

Cierto era que Ícaro ya no hacía las veces de barrera entre ellos, pero Loz y Yazoo tenían una forma un tanto posesiva de quererlo. A veces sólo se trataba de la foto de Cloud que reposaba en el buró: Loz la ponía boca abajo o la escondía; en otras ocasiones, Yazoo le llamaba por alguna nimiedad cuando sabía que estaban juntos.

— "Ven, ayúdame a alcanzar esa caja arriba del closet"— había sido la última y ridícula petición, como si él no fuese más alto.

Así que se levantó en silencio, se vistió y se dispuso a salir por la ventana. Strife le recibió con una sonrisa y un murmullo amoroso; en sus ojos estaba la expectativa de que lo tendría solo para él, egoísta, no quería compartirlo hoy.

— Espera— murmuró Kadaj y otra vez se negó.

La Marioneta regresó a la cama, besó a Yazoo en la frente y a Loz en la mejilla; no podía simplemente irse así. Satisfecho con el ritual, esta vez sí salió por la ventana y acompañó a Cloud hasta el patio, a la calleja de atrás, al lugar donde dejó la moto y de ahí…a donde quisiera.

— ¿Vamos a algún lugar en especial?— le preguntó el rubio al tiempo que encendía el motor.

Kadaj se sentó a sus espaldas, el rostro bien hundido en su cuello y las manos sobre su corazón.

— Conduce si quieres conducir. Yo aquí estoy bien.

Cloud apagó el motor. Conducir no encabezaba la lista de cosas que deseaba hacer esa noche; más bien quería poner su rostro y sus manos sobre Kadaj tal como él ya lo estaba haciendo.

— Sólo quiero lo mismo que tú— confesó el repartidor.

**Día 12, jueves.**

—Cualquiera puede repartir paquetes— se mofó Loz.

— Es un oficio muy— defendió Kadaj—…muy… ¡No lo puede hacer cualquiera! No lo menosprecies, Loz.

Cloud defendió su profesión con su silencio y Kadaj continuó argumentando sin mucha efectividad; en realidad, abogaba por Cloud, no por el oficio de repartidor.

A su vez, Loz siguió mofándose. Cuando Yazoo trató de respaldarlo y aportar algo a su favor, terminó metiéndolos en un desafío del que no saldrían bien parados.

— ¡Háganlo ustedes entonces!— retó Kadaj—. Repartan los paquetes de hoy.

— ¿Y hacer _su_ trabajo? No juegues— dijo Yazoo—. Lo justo sería que cada quien repartiera la mitad.

— Hecho. — Y antes de que pudiera hacer alguna especificación, Kadaj se robó su mano para estrecharla y sellar la apuesta.

Más tarde, ambos ante el perezoso chocobo de Ícaro, Loz le preguntó a Yazoo: — ¿Cómo nos viniste a meter en esto?

La Marioneta se rió muy alto y, sólo para fastidiarlos más, abrazó el talle de Cloud al tiempo que éste arrancaba la motocicleta.

Queda claro que Loz y Yazoo perdieron —por varias horas de diferencia— y aunque Cloud no les devolvió las burlas antes recibidas, Kadaj se portó bastante fastidioso al respecto y los dos hermanos mayores tuvieron que hacerse a la idea de respetar al chico de los paquetes.

No era un oficio tan sencillo. Ese día aprendieron eso.

**Día 14, sábado.**

A diferencia de Kadaj, Loz y Yazoo toleraban y gustaban de los bares. Tener el de Tifa cerca era como una bendición, en realidad, una feliz coincidencia. Ese sábado no accedieron a las súplicas del hermano menor por quedarse en casa; decidieron ir al bar para aumentar la aglomeración y consumir un poco.

Tristemente, Cloud también fue requerido para trabajar ese día y la Marioneta se quedó sola en casa. Permaneció sola por alrededor de media hora, luego accedió a doblar las manos y se apareció por el Séptimo Cielo. Al entrar en el bar le fue difícil encontrar a sus hermanos, a Cloud o a Ícaro; había mucha gente y tuvo que internarse varios metros dentro del lugar para descubrir dónde estaban los dos de pelo plateado. La música a alto volumen también tramó conspiraciones en su contra; Loz no lo escuchó llegar hasta que se puso casi en su oído y le llamó por su nombre.

— Creí que estarías en casa— habló el de cabello corto—. Acerca un banco, siéntate.

— Me aburría allá solo. ¿Van a tardar mucho tiempo aquí?

Yazoo se rió burlonamente y luego lo obligó a sentarse ante la barra.

— Mira la hora que es. Acabamos de llegar.

Luego se atrevió a cometer una ofensa aún más terrible y le tendió una cerveza. El menor se negó, renegó y frunció el seño, pero la cerveza llegó a sus manos y tuvo que darle cabida.

— No mata. Dale un trago— le animó Loz.

Y lo hizo, aunque sólo por mera formalidad y para complacerlos a ellos. Dios sabía que existían pocas cosas en el mundo capaces de hacerlo beber, así que aquello era un pequeño prodigio en honor de sus hermanos.

No siendo muy creyente de nada, Ícaro no pudo más que hacer burla de aquel acto milagroso. El bermejo llegó a la barra abriéndose paso entre los clientes, vio la cerveza un poco menos de llena entre las manos de Kadaj y le preguntó jocoso:

— ¿Qué? ¿Se la estás cuidando a alguien?

Tras la barra, Tifa también hizo un comentario en la misa dirección y se rió un poco. Así que para terminar las bromas o acabarlas de hacer peores, Kadaj volvió a levantar la cerveza y le dio un gran trago. El techo del bar no le hizo ningún comentario mientras la bebida descendía por su garganta, la barra no se quejó al ser él quien pusiera una botella sobre sus terrenos…mas la cara del Cloud recién llegado al tácito punto de reunión… Oh, no había forma de describirla.

— Kadaj— murmuró extrañadísimo el rubio.

¿Qué más daba?

Kadaj volvió a dar otro trago largo.

— Pasé tantos años de mi vida— dijo Ícaro— intentando que este crío hiciera eso, pero Loz y Yazoo lo consiguen en una noche. ¿Cómo lo hacen? ¿Eh, Cloud?

— No lo sé— respondió el rubio aún un poco embobado—… Son sus hermanos.

Azor le dio la razón, un poco con pesar, un poco con alegría. Sí, eran sus hermanos, se pertenecían mutuamente y nadie tenía derecho a cambiar eso.

…

Para la hora de cerrar Kadaj yacía dormido sobre el hombro de Yazoo. El ruido y el movimiento circundantes no le habían impedido cerrar los ojos y perderse en la negrura, la cerveza en su cuerpo lo había empujado sutilmente a apoyarse contra su hermano.

— ¿Se durmió?— preguntó Loz como si hablaran de un chiquillo.

— Sí. Tomó demasiado.

En lugar de despertarlo (y como una forma de compensación) Yazoo decidió tomarlo en brazos y así llevarlo a casa. Sólo alguien con un corazón de piedra no se enternecería ante la escena.

— Hasta mañana— se despidieron los hermanos.

El bermejo alto los miró mientras cruzaban el umbral, y lo hizo tan intensamente que Tifa se vio obligada a ofrecerle:

— Puedes ir a llevar a Kadaj, si quieres. Cloud y yo terminaremos de limpiar al lugar.

Como respuesta obtuvo un movimiento negativo de cabeza.

— … ¿Te pasa algo, Ícaro? Has estado extraño últimamente

— Me estoy haciendo a la idea de que al fin está con sus hermanos, como siempre quiso. Es todo.

**Día 16, lunes.**

La hora de comer había sufrido transmutaciones tan grandes como la misma familia que la llevaba a cabo. Un día podían comer en casa de Tifa y Cloud, luego con Ícaro y Kadaj, a veces les daba por soltarse el pelo e irse a comer fuera todos juntos, en ocasiones Cloud se atrevía a salir a solas con la Marioneta, también podían ser sólo los tres hermanos de cabello plateado o Ícaro con Tifa… La mesa de siempre había quedado pequeña, tenían que jalar sillas extras, la comida se cocinaba en cantidades mayores, las felicitaciones al chef se multiplicaban…

Y habiendo tanta gente y tanta cháchara y tantas distracciones apetitosas, Cloud tenía mayores oportunidades de buscar en secreto la mano de Kadaj bajo la mesa y, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, recibir la suya sobre el muslo y atragantarse un poco con la comida sin ser notado.

**Día 18, miércoles.**

Marlene hizo un dibujo de todos, de los 8, y le quedó tan bonito que pensó compartirlo con alguien. Guardárselo para ella sola hubiese sido egoísta. El único problema era a quién regalárselo, dado que la extensión de la familia ya no le permitía decisiones rápidas al respecto.

Denzel, Yazoo, Cloud, Loz, Kadaj, Tifa, Ícaro… ¡Todos se merecían un dibujo tan bonito como aquél!, pero dudaba poder reproducirlo 7 veces y conservar su esencia.

Vale, sólo tenía 1 y sólo se lo podía dar a una persona.

Se paseó por toda la casa intentando averiguar a quién haría más feliz con su obra de arte. Tifa, Cloud, Kadaj, Denzel e Ícaro siempre habían parecido muy complacidos con los dibujos que les hacía; por otro lado, Yazoo y Loz eran nuevos en la familia y supuso que les alegraría mucho verse incluidos en un dibujo de ella. Aunque, también estaba el hecho de que Ícaro llevaba días portándose raro, casi…triste. ¿Él merecería el dibujo más que el resto? ¿O sería para Yazoo, a quien Marlene había visto dibujando sobre una elegante libreta negra, y por tanto tendría un mejor ojo para apreciar el regalo? Incluso podría dárselo a Tifa, por ser tan paciente con todos ahora que eran tantos y por haber multiplicado su cariño en lugar de diezmarlo.

Oh, era tan difícil decidir. Quería regalárselo a Denzel porque él pegaba todos sus dibujos en la pared, deseaba dárselo a Loz porque la paseaba sobre su espalda hasta que se cansaba, Kadaj se lo merecía porque había algo especial e innegable en él, Cloud debía tenerlo porque ya casi no se ausentaba de su lado…

Y ella necesitaba consejo. Iría a pedírselo a Tifa.

Al bajar las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, oyó la voz de la morena y se sorprendió al descubrir la de Ícaro también —no sabía que él estaba ahí—. Conversaban en voz baja y era casi irresistible escucharlos a escondidas.

— Hey, sé lo que parece— decía Azor—. Suena como si estuviera partiendo algo en pedazos, pero la intención es completamente lo contrario…

¡Ah, eso era lo que tenía que hacer son su dibujo! ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Marlene dio media vuelta y no se puso a pensar qué significarían aquellas palabras para el propio Ícaro; demasiado centrada en su misión y demasiado pequeña como para cambiar de perspectiva en una situación así, omitió agradecer o reflexionar sobre el consejo inintencionado del barman.

…

Esa misma tarde todos se reunieron a cenar, una ocasión perfecta para que Marlene hiciera su regalo. Nadie se vio más beneficiado que otros, todos recibieron partes iguales del prodigioso dibujo, nadie se quedó atrás o dejó de sonreír. Marlene había recortado su obra de arte como un rompecabezas, una figura con ojos de puntito en cada pieza, bordes que encajaban perfectamente, y cada uno recibió la figura que le representaba. Verlas aisladas era halagador y satisfactorio —bien podían quedarse solas y seguir siendo un simpático entramado de líneas y colores—, pero unirlas resultaba fascinante, inevitable.

**Día 20, viernes**

Esta vez no estaba soñando, podría jurarlo. La nitidez con que sentía las manos de Kadaj en su cuerpo daba prueba de ello, la preocupación punzante de ser descubiertos se tornaba cada vez más avasalladora como para ser irreal. Lo estaba viviendo, Cielos, ya no sólo en su mente durante las noches de sueño y ya no sólo con sus manos en las madrugadas frías. Kadaj se abrazó a él por el cuello y lo retuvo ahí con fuerza para besarle más, le mordió los labios y en compensación permitió a sus manos descender tanto como quisieran. Éstas encontraron su entrepierna y él no se quejó cuando fueron en busca del cierre; continuó abrazado a él, tomando posesión de su boca, y dejó lo demás flotar con el viento. Si él quería terminar de quitarle la ropa y acabar de conocer todo su cuerpo, no se lo negaría, no hoy. Kadaj pensaba que sería una especie de cuerdo trato: Cloud parecía incapaz de desairarlo, casi nunca lo había hecho, y a cambio él no lo desairaría hoy. Mientras tuviera sus labios, lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera con el resto de su cuerpo y corazón.

Cloud tenía problemas para alcanzar suficiente aire, pero lo que tenía ahí a su merced le daba bastante valor como para continuar su vida así.

— "Todo lo que quieras"— le había dicho Kadaj.

— "¿Seguro?"

— "Todo, siempre y cuando no dejes de besarme".

Sonaba bastante justo, el tipo de trato que nadie dejaría ir.

Como pudo, Strife le desabrochó los pantalones a la Marioneta, los bajó junto con sus bóxers, e hizo lo mismo con los suyos. Sentir sus miembros un poco más juntos, con nada de ropa entre ellos, los obligó a romper con el trato; uno gimió y se arqueó mientras el otro jadeaba profundamente. Con rapidez, Cloud volvió a la boca del otro pensando en la remota posibilidad de que se decidiera a acabar con sus negocios; más valía seguir las reglas y no arriesgarse.

Sus besos regresaron a Kadaj, aunque cada vez más lánguidos y cansados, exactamente igual al agarre que tan fuerte había sujetado su cuello para no dejarlo ir. De hecho, comenzó a notar que la Marioneta giraba el rostro y se ponía inquieta; se estaba apartando.

Y así no lo podía besar.

Lo llamó por su nombre entre besos y en medio de lengüetadas que no daban en el blanco se las arregló para reclamar:

— Así no puedo, quédate quieto.

Por una vez en su vida Cloud no dudó de sí mismo, no se atrevió a preguntar si ya no deseaba seguir, no tuvo que confirmar su trato de nuevo. Y se…sintió orgulloso de sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de ello.

— No te…muevas.

Kadaj respondió también en el sutil forcejeo, sus palabras un poco ahogadas por los labios que decía ser incapaz de dejar, sus manos abriendo una brecha entre sus cuerpos.

— Es sólo…que quiero…verte.

Cloud se detuvo en seco y se atrevió a ponerse quisquilloso; este negocio se había puesto demasiado turbio como para que Kadaj se atreviera a terminarlo ahora.

— Pero ése no fue el trato— le dijo el rubio.

— Yo sé cuál fue el trato… Sólo déjame verte— replicó la terca Marioneta. Intentó empujar a Cloud para que se irguiera o acaso solamente hallar un hueco entre sus cuerpos y poder echar un vistazo, sin embargo, el barman aprovechó su posición y su peso, siendo capaz de retener ahí al otro y convertir sus forcejeos en roces que lo dejaban más ávido.

Cuántas veces había deseado tenerlo así, contoneándose bajo su cuerpo, con sus sexos besándose… Tantas.

La Marioneta gimió, en parte por el placer, en parte como súplica por su petición.

— Quiero verte… Déjame.

Y aunque su voz hacía eco en las paredes y sua manos luchaban por apartarlo y atraerlo, Cloud lo dejó otro momento con el dilema. Porque también era su propio dilema: Exhibirse. Nunca habían llegado a ver tanto de sus pieles, además, la luz del alba entrando por la ventana era demasiada, ocultarse en la sombra hubiese sido imposible.

— ¿No quieres verme tú a mí?— rebotó la Marioneta. Acto seguido, le sostuvo la mirada.

Ese simple argumento en forma de pregunta, la quietud de sus ojos junto a la del resto de su cuerpo y un chispazo de fiebre fueron lo que hizo a Cloud cambiar de opinión.

El barman rubio enderezó la espalda y se resignó a verse un poco exhibido físicamente. Se quedó de rodillas con las piernas a los costados del más joven, y vio que allí tendido en la cama estaba un Kadaj como nunca había contemplado: Tenía el cabello revuelto, su pecho subía y bajaba, sus manos se aferraban ahora a la almohada y sus ojos estaban fijos; Cloud sabía qué estaba mirando. Sin embargo, no le preocupaba ya verse expuesto; ambos estaban iguales: Podía apreciar en Kadaj su falta de experiencia y la entrega con que se le presentaba, delinear en su rostro la expresión de asombro sin hacer burla de ella y saber que podría hacerle todo lo que quisiera —tal como le había prometido al inicio— sin siquiera dignarse a besarlo…mas elegiría dar un poco de gusto.

El alba acarició el cuerpo de Cloud y jugueteó con las líneas de su piel, las definió brumosamente y se las mostró a Kadaj; le enseñó lo que a veces sólo sentía de forma vaga cuando se besaban _demasiado_. Había algunas cicatrices también en ese cuadro, trazos burdos y lisos apenas un poco más claros que la blanca piel; así mismo, músculos y líneas duras tan apetecibles; había sudor, piel sonrosada y un pulso fuerte. Inevitablemente, los ojos de Kadaj terminaron reposando en la entrepierna del otro; había algo demasiado imponente como para ser ignorado. En efecto, Kadaj llegó a sentirse brevemente intimidado porque —Cristos, ahí venía la revelación— él era sólo un crío, no sabía lo que Cloud sería capaz de hacerle. No obstante, su confianza casi ciega en Strife se vio recompensada cuando éste tomó sus miembros, los unió y empezó un vaivén suave con sus manos.

¡Joder! ¿Eso era lo que hacía en silencio y sólo para sí mismo durante las mañanas en que lo creía dormido a su lado? ¿Por qué diantres había tardado tanto en hacerlo junto con él? Porque no le había dado permiso explícito, quizás.

Error mío, pensó Kadaj. Error mío.

**Día 22, domingo.**

Así como Kadaj alguna vez olvidó la forma de pelear, así también olvidaron Yazoo y Loz. Pero igual a la Marioneta que, entrenando con Cloud, rápidamente recuperó su maestría en el ataque, así los otros dos habían recobrado sus habilidades peleando entre sí.

Y ése era un juego que les fascinaba: Pelear. Borradas de su mente estaban las intenciones de herir o matar, por lo cual sólo quedaba la satisfactoria sensación de que pelear era…natural. Venía en su sangre, junto al resto del paquete.

Yazoo lo sentía palpitar en sus venas cada que veía a Cloud y Kadaj _entrenar_, o cuando él mismo lo hacía con Loz. Y aunque incluso ya habían cambiado de pareja al pelear en el árido desierto, seguía sintiendo que algo faltaba. Había algo que podría hacer aquello aún más divertido, y Yazoo andaba en busca de eso.

El de cabello largo metió la espada en el camino —el pacífico camino— de Cloud, esperando alguna reacción favorable. El rubio llevaba un par de días con un humor excepcionalmente bueno, cosa que Yazoo no desaprovecharía.

En lugar de pararse en seco y dirigirle una mirada plana para que dejara de jugar, Strife alzó un poco las comisuras de sus labios y aferró el mango de su espada en un parpadeo. Comenzaron a pelear, lo que era por completo normal, sólo ellos dos mientras Loz y Kadaj los miraban preguntándose por qué habrían empezado ya. Sin embargo, lo que cambió la situación —y terminó de abusar del humor de Cloud— fue la mirada cómplice que Yazoo le dirigió a Loz.

Aquella era una clara invitación a jugar.

El más grande de los tres hermanos se abalanzó contra el rubio, dejando atrás las quejas de Kadaj.

— ¡Eh! ¡Dos contra uno es trampa!— Lo decía sólo porque eran "Dos contra Cloud", pero… Bah, el argumento seguía siendo válido.

La Marioneta se apresuró a tomar su katana doble y realizó un acto de justicia en ese desbalanceado mundo: Hizo equipo con Cloud.

Dos contra dos, los cuatro peleando al mismo tiempo, cada quién consciente del bando al que pertenecía.

Yazoo se rió alto, enseñando los dientes como pocas veces hacía.

— ¿De qué te ríes?— reclamó Loz con apócrifa indignación, lleno de falsa seriedad que se veía rota por la curvatura de sus labios.

— Hace mucho que no me divertía tanto— explicó Yazoo luego de esquivar una estocada—. Nunca habíamos jugado así.

Kadaj le dio la razón en silencio y esperó que no fuese la última vez. Ahora, cuando Yazoo y Loz hacían equipo para fastidiar, él tenía alguien que le defendiera y a quién defender.

**Día 24, martes.**

Una interrogante puede ser una manera interesante de comenzar el día. Desde _qué quieres desayunar_ y _cómo dormiste_ hasta_ qué quieres hacer _y_ qué estás pensando_, son formas de mantener ocupada la mente, todo depende de lo creativo que uno se ponga. Y gran parte está en el hecho de querer responder.

Últimamente Cloud estaba bastante creativo y con ganas de contestar. Aunque se obligaba a sí mismo a poner cara de poker cuando alguien le preguntaba por qué estaba contento o qué lo hacía sonreír, en su mente sabía la respuesta; inclusive algunas veces se olvidaba de la cara de poker y sacaba palabras de su boca sin siquiera darse cuenta.

— Cloud, nunca te había visto así— le dijo Tifa un día. Se encontraba contenta por él, por supuesto.

Antes de poder razonar lo que estaba diciendo, Cloud habló:

— Iré más tarde a casa de Kadaj.

— Como supuse— sentenció Tifa con voz cantada. Y aunque su sonrisa y su tono delataban algún tipo de acusación hacia el rubio, éste continuó sin percatarse de la lógica de su conversación. De hecho, siguió respondiendo a pesar de no haber más preguntas formuladas.

— A las 7— dijo.

Había algo en el mundo que lo atontaba, no era el amor o la ilusión, se trataba simplemente de Kadaj.

**Día 26, jueves.**

No tuvo que decirle explícitamente lo que quería para conseguirlo, tampoco debió engañarlo para atraerlo hasta él. Fue solo, como caído del Cielo, y le confirmó tristemente que cuando dejas ir algo y es tuyo…siempre regresará.

"Oh, pero ya es tarde" se dijo a sí mismo mientras lo veía aproximársele "Fue tarde desde que puse el primer pie fuera de casa decidido a no volver. Debí haber regresado antes de ese primer paso…y no lo hice."

— ¿Por qué estás aquí arriba?— le preguntó Kadaj caminando con cautela por el techo inclinado.

Ícaro se hallaba en el borde, sentado con la guitarra en brazos, su cabello quebrado a merced de un viento fresco, sus gafas de Sol confrontando nubes de tormenta.

— Esperando la lluvia— contestó con su usual sonrisa.

La Marioneta llegó hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Alguien podría decirle que fuera cuidadoso, porque estaba con las piernas colgando a varios metros del suelo, no obstante, si alguien tenía ese derecho era Ícaro y decidió pedirle una cosa bien distinta.

— Quiero enseñarte algo— le dijo. Tuvo ganas de agregar "…antes de que Cloud venga por ti o tú te vayas con tus hermanos a algún lado, antes de que te marches a vivir tu vida" mas se tragó las palabras con gran amargura—. Es una canción, una última que debo enseñarte.

Kadaj se removió inquieto ante la palabra "última"; sus pies bailaron en el aire frío y sus manos apretaron el borde de las tejas planas. Sabiendo que a eso le sucedería una serie de cuestionamientos y ceños fruncidos, Ícaro se apresuró a suplicar:

— Sólo escucha, ¿vale? No hice esto con mi madre...ni con nadie antes, y fue un error.

Tocó la guitarra.

_Well It's Time To Say Goodbye My Friend  
>I'm Glad You Stayed Until The End<br>I Hope That You've Enjoyed The Time We Spent_

Kadaj derramó una lágrima desde la primera línea, todo porque era demasiado listo como para no comprender lo que aquello significada y, a fin de cuentas, por lo mucho que lo quería. Ante esto, Ícaro tuvo que apretar los ojos y luchar por que la voz no se le quebrara, si no, no podría escuchar el resto ¡y era necesario que supiera todo!...

_Though I Know That I'll Be Back Again  
>I Don't Know Just How Soon My Friend<br>Until We Meet Again Just Think Of Me  
>I'll Think Of You<em>

… Porque cada palabra tenía la mejor de las intenciones de ser verdad. Si hacía esto, era porque resultaba necesario, nunca porque pretendiera herirlo u olvidarlo.

De hecho, la cuestión en su núcleo se reducía a que nunca había hecho esto antes. Nunca había sabido decir esa palabra mística contraria al "Hola" o dejar la puerta lo suficientemente abierta como para querer de forma genuina regresar; siempre se trataba de un vago "Hasta luego" y venía entonces una nueva persona y una nueva… Lo había hecho todo mal desde tantos años atrás: Dijo a mucha gente que volvería y nunca regresó, no dijo nada y se marchó, dejó decenas de chicas bonitas con la idea de que volvería cuando él no lo pretendía así, olvidó cómo era la sensación de regresar sobre sus propios pasos…

_It Was Easier To Say Hello  
>Than To Say Goodbye<br>Now The Bus Is Leaving Once Again  
>I Bid Farewell To You<em>

… Hasta que conoció a Kadaj: Él lo cambió todo en su vida. Era mentira que la Marioneta había sido salvada por él. ¡Fue al revés! Kadaj le enseñó a vivir en la compañía de un solo rostro sin querer alejarse, lo obligó por su propio bien a asentarse en Edge, cambió ideas que creía demasiado arraigas en su mente y en su pasado, le mostró lo que era la persistencia y tuvo el valor de confiarle su vida a pesar de lo despistado e inconstante que era.

_I Remember All The Fun We Had  
>And All The Tears When Times Were Bad<br>But You Were There When We Were Down And Out  
>And I Know That I Will Not Forget<br>What Was Written And What Was Said_

Kadaj se agarró a su brazo con fuerza y descompuso un poco la canción, las cuerdas no sonaron como hubieran debido y la voz del bermejo olvidó un par de líneas.

El viento seguía soplando fuerte y, al parecer, la lluvia anunciada por Ícaro estaba a punto de llegar. Los nubarrones grises se encontraban casi sobre sus cabezas y un olor a humedad llenó sus pulmones. Daba la impresión de que una gran tormenta caería, impasible ante el hecho de estar dos figuras tristes sobre el techo de una casa; oh, era el adorno perfecto, más bien.

_It Was Easier To Say Hello  
>Than To Say Goodbye<br>Now The Bus Is Leaving Once Again  
>I Bid Farewell To You<em>

Pero… Ya había una tormenta cayendo ahí, de los ojos de Kadaj prevenía. El joven no terminaba de entender por qué Ícaro decía aquellas palabras; comprendía su significado, sí, mas no su origen.

— No te vayas, no tienes que hacerlo— habló la Marioneta. En efecto, no entendía y no veía todo lo que Ícaro había dejado atrás desde mucho antes de conocerlo.

Kadaj era afortunado, ¡envidiable! Él había regresado al mundo sin el lastre de su pasado. Las memorias de lo que había hecho mal, el terrible daño, fueron borradas y él pudo andar por la vida como una persona nueva. Nada de culpas o pesares para él. Sin embargo, el común de la gente no gozaba de ese privilegio.

— No te vayas…

_Yes It's Time To Say Auf Wiedersehn  
>Sayonara And Ciao My Friend<br>You'll Always Have A Place Within My Heart  
>And Rock Will Come And Rock Will Go<br>The Scene Will Change And Time Will Show  
>But Still I Hope That You'll Be There For Me<br>I'll Be There For You_

Por más que Kadaj se apretó contra el brazo de Ícaro y rogó que cambiara de opinión, éste no dejó de cantar o de tocar. Por lo tanto, ante la inminente despedida, sólo quedaba una cosa por responder con exactitud: ¿Cuándo?

**Día 28, sábado.**

Dicen que un hábito se forma en 28 días, pero no hay hábito que prepare a la gente para la falta de rutina y los reajustes. Así mismo, también dicen que lo único constante es en realidad el cambio. ¿En dónde nos deja eso?: A los simples mortales, bailando en la nada; a Kadaj y compañía, sobre una acera frente al Servicio de Mensajería Strife.

Tifa cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró la mochila sobre el hombro de Ícaro; no le gustaba la pinta. Ella había sido la primera en ver al bermejo, lo atendió como a cualquier cliente normal y, ahora, al ser de las últimas en verle marchar… Cielos, ya no era un cliente normal. Así mismo le pareció adecuada la reflexión de que las cosas habían comenzado ahí mismo, todo por un par de paquetes, y a final de cuentas una de las dos personas que conocieron ese día y entraron de lleno en sus vidas se estaba despidiendo hoy.

Pero quizás e Ícaro tenía razón en lo que le había dicho el otro día: No estaba rompiendo su relación con Kadaj, le estaba uniendo a su familia, Loz y Yazoo —incluso a ella, Cloud y los niños—. Y él, Ícaro, tenía sus propias relaciones que había dejado sin dejar del todo, que decía mantener unidas aunque se hubiesen roto mucho atrás.

— "Kadaj nunca fue mío"— aseguró Azor—. "Pero lo que sí fue mío, tontamente lo dejé sin decir adiós".

Así pues, aunque sólo Tifa comprendía a profundidad los motivos del bermejo, nadie reprochó su partida con amargura. Le despidieron con abrazos y algún beso; le agradecieron por haber cometido el despiste, ya fuese de haber encontrado a Kadaj, de haber elegido el Servicio de Mensajería Strife o de hacerles reír. Kadaj tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando se despidió de él y le obligó a reiterarle que regresaría, ¡porque tenía su guitarra como rehén!

A Ícaro le costó mucho decir "Adiós" a todos y aún más fuerte se le oprimió el corazón cuando prometió que regresaría. Nunca le había pasado eso… Era la primera vez que se despedían de él así y la primera que le costaba marcharse. Tal vez era porque tenía la intención genuina de volver.

Con todo, lo último que vieron de él fue una sonrisa.

**oOo … oOo **

**Nota:** Te dejo con el **epílogo** a continuación**.**

**Galdor**


	29. Epílogo

**Nota.- **Dedicado con cariño a Isondú.

"**La Vida luego de una Vida"**

Por **Galdor Ciryatan**

**Epílogo**

No se puso a pensar que llevaba todo el día fuera de casa…hasta que abrió la puerta y encontró en el suelo una carta solitaria; se guardó las llaves en medio de tintineos y recogió el sobre que seguro llevaría ahí algunas horas. Incluso se puso a pensar —ya encaminado en esa dirección— que los demás tampoco habían puesto un pie en casa, de lo contrario, la carta ya habría sido recogida.

Se quitó el cabello del rostro y encendió la luz para el ver el remitente y destinatario; Ícaro y Kadaj eran, respectivamente. Por lo tanto, no se sintió con la calidad moral para rasgar el sobre y, a saber, tampoco con la valentía suficiente —a Kadaj le reventaba no ser quien abriera la correspondencia de Ícaro—. Así pues, se disculpó con la casa por tener que dejarla sola de nuevo y partió en busca de la Marioneta.

Pensó que a esa hora y siendo ese día en particular, no podría encontrar a Kadaj más que en el bar de Tifa…

Andando solo por la calle a oscuras, Yazoo se rió de su último razonamiento. Mucho tiempo atrás, ¡Kadaj apenas toleraba los bares! Hoy, un viernes cerca de la media noche, era casi una garantía de éxito buscarlo en el Séptimo Cielo. No era que se hubiese vuelto un alcohólico empedernido, para nada, era sólo que allí se hallaba gran parte de la gente que amaba.

Ante una ráfaga de viento helado y la promesa de que seguiría enfriando, le asaltó el reflejo de abrocharse la gabardina hasta el cuello; no obstante, al llegar sus manos a los botones, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba así. Oh, algunas cosas nunca cambian. Como un claro ejemplo (y la misma causa de que él se hallara de camino al bar con una carta en la mano) estaba la devoción de Kadaj hacia Ícaro. Cuando ellos se reencontraron con la Marioneta, les extrañó cuán grande era el cariño de ésta hacia el bermejo, pero más les sorprendió que luego de su partida ese sentimiento hubiese permanecido casi intacto; era por ello que le encantaba recibir sus cartas y releerlas, tocar la guitarra o decir las frases que él usaba,

— Se alegrará mucho cuando vea que le ha escrito— habló Yazoo para sí mismo.

En efecto, la última carta del bermejo había llegado un par de meses atrás; tanto tiempo. Además, se había deshecho del celular y, dado que se encontraba viajando, Kadaj no tenía un lugar al cual enviarle cartas, sólo podía recibirlas.

Llegó al Séptimo Cielo y se alegró de que la temperatura adentro fuese un tanto más amable con él. Allende, también se encontró con un afable ofrecimiento por parte de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Vas a tomar algo?

— Vengo buscando a Kadaj, pero, ¿puedes prepararme una margarita o algo así?— dijo Yazoo.

— ¿Puedes dejarme una buena propina?

— ¡Ja!... ¿Dónde está Kadaj? ¿Eh? Llegó carta de Ícaro.

El otro rodó los ojos con algo de hastío y terminó señalando el rincón con un movimiento de cabeza. Allí yacían Cloud y Kadaj, enredados sus brazos y (muy probablemente) también sus lenguas.

— Han estado así toda la tarde. No sé dónde termina uno y empieza el otro.

Yazoo los escrutó con ojos entornados y comentó: — Ya veo por qué Cloud se apresuró tanto en terminar sus entregas de hoy. E incluso… No estoy seguro, pero creo que me dio más paquetes de los que me correspondían.

— No llores— le consoló el otro.

El hermano de en medio se rió con sarcasmo y cada quien siguió su camino. De todas formas, pensó, si de alguna manera me puedo vengar por lo de los paquetes, es interrumpiéndolos ahora. Y así lo hizo: Se sentó a la mesa como un incómodo pero decidido tercero, y su presencia repentina los sobresaltó.

— ¡Qué…! Oh, qué modales, Yazoo— chilló la Marioneta.

— Lo siento, mi madre nunca me enseñó buenas maneras— le respondió él, aunque su mirada entrecerrada buscaba la esquiva de Cloud.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó Kadaj.

Tentado por la idea de seguir incomodando al eternamente tímido Cloud Strife, Yazoo permaneció silencioso unos instantes. Su mirada continuaba buscando la del rubio, quería seducirlo y atraparlo. A sabiendo de que eso podría pasar, Strife tomó sus precauciones y se excusó.

— Voy a…al baño.

Perdida su presa y recibiendo un gesto de reproche por parte de Kadaj, Yazoo se decidió a sacar el sobre de entre los pliegues de su ropa. Mágicamente, la expresión de la Marioneta se volvió afable y sus manos se arrojaron sobre la carta.

— ¿Es de Ícaro? ¿Cuándo llegó? ¡Por qué no la trajiste antes!— dijo atropelladamente.

— Volví a casa hace rato y ahí estaba. Aunque…ustedes no han regresado allá en todo el día.

— Estuvo con Cloud— habló al tiempo que rasgaba el sobre— y Loz ya tiene todo el día aquí.

— Mmh.

— Pero, espera… Acabas de decir que recién regresaste a casa. ¿Dónde has estado tú?... ¿Con quién has estado?

Yazoo maldijo su suspicacia y la sonrisa traviesa que le dirigía ahora.

— Anda. ¿Qué no vas a leer la carta de Ícaro?

Pensando que tendría oportunidad más tarde para interrogarlo, Kadaj se decidió por la carta. Rezaba así:

"_Kadaj:_

_¡Por fin tengo un hueco en mi apretada agenda para escribirte!..._

_Pero en serio, entre viajar y sanar, uno olvida cómo trascurre el tiempo realmente. Para cuando me di cuenta, vi que mi última carta había sido dos meses y medio atrás. Y han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces, en tal cantidad que no sé si me alcance este pedazo de papel, de tal magnitud que no sé si las pueda transmitir adecuadamente por este medio…_

_Aunque de cualquier manera tengo que tratar, ¿no? No me perdonarías si no lo hiciera, ¿cierto, lindo?_

_Hey, es que algunas de las cosas que he visto en estas semanas me parecen increíbles aún a mí. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Merle alguna vez? Fue la chica que me dio a Pícaro como pago por una mercancía. Bueno, pues la volví a ver. ¡Está casada y tiene dos hijos! Y aún así eso no es lo más sorprendente de todo, sino la forma como me recibió luego de tantos años y de la manera como terminamos. Se alegró de verme, en serio, vi sus ojos sonreír con sinceridad._

_¿Sabes? Me he asombrado mucho durante este viaje…de lo fácil que puede llegar a perdonar la gente y de las buenas cosas que uno se pierde por querer 'seguir adelante'._

_Ahora cobra sentido para mí ese dicho de "Tiene más valor una cosa terminada, que mil empezadas", o algo así._

_Y voy a terminar este viaje que ha durado años, casi la mitad de mi vida en realidad. Estoy seguro de que ya es tiempo de hacerlo…"_

Así continuaba la carta de Ícaro por varios párrafos más. Relataba un poco de la gente que había conocido o reencontrado, de los lugares o de la distancia que le faltaba por recorrer. "Un par de ciudades más" decía "y estaré de vuelta en lo que fue mi hogar".

Nunca expresaba claramente lo que planeaba hacer allí, pero el intelecto de Kadaj le decía que era una cosa bien sencilla: Despedirse. Le diría adiós a su madre (o a los restos terrenales que quedaran de ella), ya que nunca lo hizo antes. Y si pensaba hacer otra cosa, buscar a su padre incluso o quedarse allí un tiempo…Kadaj ya no lo sabía.

De igual manera lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos cuando fuese que regresara, o al menos seguiría esperando sus cartas, y de momento no olvidaría vivir la nueva vida que él tenía, gran parte de la cual había sido gracias a ese azor.

**oOo Fin oOo**

**Nota: **Gracias por haberme acompañando hasta aquí. Ha sido un placer tenerte como lector.

**Galdor**


End file.
